You Promised
by SashaFeirce12.0
Summary: She'd promised. PROMISED. And she pinky swore on it, too. She'd promised, pinky swore on it, and gave him one 'never' and two 'evers'...But she didn't keep it. And now she was gone. ALL FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so, this is the prologue. Hope you like it! **

**Oh, by the way, this story takes place around...Let's say, New Moon. But the prologue doesn't. **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**Chapter 1**

_Jacob sat in against a tree, his face buried into his legs curled up against his small, eight-year-old body. His suit was getting dirty, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away from _there_; his dad, his sisters, all those tall people that pitied him…And _her._ She promised. She _promised_. She promised that she would never, ever, ever leave him. She had promised. She had pinky swore. And you can _never _break a pinky swear. She had promised, pinky swore on it, and gave him one 'never' and two 'evers…' But she didn't keep it. _

_Now she was gone. And she was lying in that casket. Lifeless. And he couldn't do anything about it. Sarah Black, his own _mother_ was never going to come back._

_Jacob was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear her sit down next to him. Her. His best friend. Leah Clearwater. She tapped his shoulder._

"_Go away," he sniffed. This was the first time she had seen him cry. And it was kind of embarrassing for the self-proclaimed "not a sissy."_

"_You can't hide out here forever, ya' know," she explained to him. Then she realized he was crying. "Hey," she softened her voice a little bit—like her mom did. "Don't cry. It'll be okay…" she gave him the best hug she could in the position that they were currently in. Jacob leaned into her embrace. The pity was better from her than from anybody else. She _was _his best friend, after all. _

_The two stayed like that for a long time…Or at least until Jacob had stopped crying. _

"_You…Okay?" Leah asked hesitantly. Jacob nodded and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his suit jacket. Leah did her best not to cringe in disgust._

_Boys…_

_ Suddenly, Leah brightened. "Hey! Do you wanna' come to my house?" she asked. "We can ask my mommy if we can make pancakes." When Jacob didn't answer, she put in, "We can put chocolate chips in them…" she smiled slyly. Only Leah would know that his favorite food was chocolate chips—the boy could put it in anything._

_ And everything._

_ At this, Jacob looked up. He let out a little smile, and Leah snatched up his hand._

_ "Yea! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, I like pancakes…!" Leah sang. "Don't worry. My mommy can be your mommy, too!" Suddenly Jacob stopped walking with her. _

_ "_No one_ will _ever _replace my mother," he told Leah firmly. Leah nodded her head._

_ "Okay! Oki-doky, artichoky!" Then she thought of something, "How about this: we won't mention you-know-who…Except in our memories." _

_ Jacob looked into the distance and thought for a few moments. "I guess it'll okay. She's gone, but she's never forgotten." He looked at Leah and smiled…A real-live-genuine-Jacob-Black smile. "Doo-da-da-doo can't wait to get a mouthful! Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" He took off running. _

_ Leah laughed. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" _

Leah smiled sadly at the memory. That was eight years ago. And she would never forget that day. She put the picture back into her over-sized purse, and sat back in the airplane seat.

It was hard, but she knew she had to do it. She knew that she had to leave. There were things said, and things done that she wished she could do over.

Psh…Only in her dreams.

Leah thought back to the events over the past couple of weeks; her boyfriend broke up with her to get with her cousin. She had been heartbroken for days. Sitting up on her roof, looking out into the forest. Praying that he it was all just some practical joke and that he would come back.

But he didn't.

And, on top of that, she found out that she was a huge, ugly, only-supposed-to-be-a-myth _werewolf_. A _WEREWOLF!_ How does a sixteen-year-old girl get over _that_? Oh and here's the best part…

Jacob wasn't her friend anymore.

And it was all over a stupid fight.

That was the moment when she decided to run away. And she didn't tell anyone about it either. Well, except for her aunt and uncle. I mean, they were the ones who she was supposed to stay with. But she had sworn them to secrecy. They weren't to tell anyone where she was.

Man, it seemed like everyone was keeping secrets these days.

"Good afternoon, passengers. We are now approximately five minutes from our destination. Please put your seats back to their upright positions and strap your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing American Airlines," the much-too-nice-to-have-stayed-up-five-hours-straight-captain said. The flight attendants came through the cabin holding out little trash bags. Leah through away her empty coffee can.

Before she knew it, she was in her Uncle Kris' car, on the way to their apartment.

"I want to thank you, again. You don't know how much this means to me," Leah said. She stroked her short hair—_Sam _had told her to cut it the first time she phased. Instead of having a professional do it, she had decided to do it herself. That way she could have it the way _she _wanted it. And she had to say, the results were satisfying. Her bangs were swept to the side, and sometimes would fall in her face. But she didn't mind. It helped hide her face when she was…

No. She had made a solemn pledge to herself that she would never do it again. She was sick and tired of it. And those pitied looks that the other La Push natives would give her just made it worse.

"Oh, it's okay, Leah," her Aunt Talia answered. "Kris and I are very happy to have you." I noticed that she glanced, smiling, at Uncle Kris as she said it. "Plus, Kailee and Ty are excited to have their cousin staying with them! They just _love _you!"

I managed to force a smile. Then I sat back in the seat of the car and sighed. I couldn't wait for the day when I could forgive and forget. I couldn't wait for my old self to come back. That sweet, pretty, and popular girl that I once was. But that girl was long gone. Far away.

Far, far away.

**Well, I guess you guys know the drill! Review! Remember: NO FLAMES! Just nice little suggestions.**

**I'm a very sensitive person...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm nice, I've decided to give you guys two chapters...ON MY FIRST DAY! How NICE am I? **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**Chapter 2**

Leah's P.o.V.

"Here we are!" Aunt Talia thrust opened the double doors to my room. I _still _couldn't believe the size of their apartment. It had to be my whole house times, like, _three hundred_. When I went in, I looked around in awe.

It was _beautiful_.

The walls were painted green, and the ceiling, hot pink. The carpet was a light blue—the last of my favorite colors—and was the perfect combination of soft and scratchy under my bare feet. I had huge arch windows, which had an amazing view of the water and rest of the city. They opened up onto a balcony with potted plants. They held poppies.

My _favorite_.

My bed was _ha-uge!_ It _had _to be queen-sized. The spread was blue. It was folded over to reveal a spring-green color. On top was about five fluffy pillows; green, blue, and hot pink.

I turned back to my aunt and gave her a smile. And not one of my fake ones. A real, pearly white, Leah Clearwater smile. Then I hugged her.

I hugged her.

And I just don't do that to anybody.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" I repeated over and over. "It's beautiful!"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said. Then she pulled away and looked at me with her brown eyes. "I'd do _anything _for my favorite niece!" I laughed.

"I'm your _only _niece!"

After unpacking and showering, Kailee and Ty came home. They almost knocked me off my feet with the way they were hugging me.

Later, as I was reading a book, Kailee, Ty, and Aunt Talia all filed into the room. Uncle Kris was there, too. After mysteriously disappearing, he reemerged with his family, smiling and holding a white box behind his back.

"Hey, guys," I said skeptically. "What's going on?"

"We got you something," Kailee answered. Uncle Kris handed her the box, which she proudly handed to me. I looked at all of them with wide eyes.

"Y-you guys have already done _enough_. What with picking me up from the airport, letting me actually _stay_ with you guys, the room…" I trailed off at the end, thinking about everything else that they did for me.

"Leah! Just shut up and open the gift already!" exclaimed eleven-year-old Ty. He laughed, though.

Doing as he told, I lifted the lid from the box. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was purple, and had a nice, satiny feel when I touched it.

"Do I _really _have to boss you around?" Ty asked. "Don't just look at it! Go put it on! We're going _out _tonight!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. Everyone laughed as I rushed to my room.

When I had it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, they really have great taste. The dress fit to my figure nicely, flowing out at my waste. It fell just above my knees, and swished when I moved around.

All of a sudden, I was three again—pretending to be a princess, getting ready for her big debut at the Ball. I giggled, twirling and dancing with my imaginary prince. I was snapped out of my daydream by a small knock on the door.

"Leah?" called Kailee's small voice. "Are you ready?" I opened the door and her eyes got big. "Wow, Lee-Lee! You look _pretty_!"

"Thanks, Kailee, you look pretty, too." And she actually did. Her dress was the same color as mine. With cute puffy sleeves, and a black rose on the bodice. She had her silky brown hair and a cute little braid over her shoulder. "Here, do you want me to show you how to do make-up?" Kailee nodded happily. I picked her up—she was really light for a seven year old…then again, my strength _did _increase when I became a werewolf. That's _definitely _going in my pros column!—and set her on the sink's counter. "Okay, since you're young, you don't need much." I took my make-up bag off of its place hanging on the door. "Maybe a nude lip gloss, and a little blush."

When I was done with her, I did mine. Sure, I used a little more…But, hey, I was _sixteen_!

Kailee and I looked at ourselves in the mirror. "We look like pretty princesses!" Kailee exclaimed. I laughed and set her on the ground.

"Yeah, we sure do!"

When we entered the living room, Ty was sitting on the couch watching TV…Looking totally and utterly, miserable. Well, the suit sure did explain it.

"Well, don't you look spiffy?" I joked. He looked up at me, and his expression changed. He smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, _werewolf_," he said. I was speechless.

"H-how do you know?" I said lowering my voice. I glanced at Kailee, who had perched herself on Uncle Kris' easy chair.

"Oh, please! You think that you hid your diary _that _well? I'm annoying; it's my job to get some dirt on my older cousin." I sighed.

"Well…Keep your mouth shut, okay?" I said, still a little skeptical. He nodded, and turned back to the flat screen on the wall.

"Oh, and by the way," Ty said. I looked back at him. "That Jacob-kid? In your diary?" I gulped and nodded. "If he _ever _comes my way, I'll be sure to beat the living _crap _out of him. Plus, you're too good for him, anyway.

That night, I had a _blast_. It was the most fun I'd had in a while.

First, we went out to a five star restaurant. It was a five-course dinner, and in the end I was _stuffed_.

"Do you guys eat like this _every _night?" I asked, rubbing my tummy. Kailee shook her head.

"Jus' every weekend," she answered her mouth full of spaghetti. My mouth dropped anyway, and everyone else laughed. What _was _it with them and thinking everything I said was so darn funny?

After dinner, we went to a concert in the park. Everyone was dressed up, just like us. The music flowing from the stage was beautiful. It made me want to dance and twirl around—and that's just what I did. I took Kailee's hand, and we twirled around in the soft grass barefoot. And, at that moment, I didn't care.

Who cares that I was a werewolf?

Who cares that my _ex_-boyfriend went after my cousin?

Who cares that Jacob and I aren't friends anymore?

Who cares? Who cares? WHO CARES?

Cause' I sure don't.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter! Hey, because I'm a fat lazy bum (Ha, ha...Not really), In the next installment of **You Promised...**, it's going to skip to a whole year and a half later. **

**Yeah, I know...I'm awesome like that!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get started, I'd like to say thank you BUNCHES to all those awesome people that reviewed! That's what really inspired me to update this third chapter now. DIGITAL WAFFLES TO YOU ALL!**

**Okay, like I said earlier: This takes place a whole year later. This chapter is kind of long, but it was one of my favorites. And, at least to me, It's kind of suspenseful. ANYWAYZ! Enjoy!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 3

_One Year Later_

Leah's P.o.V.

I took a deep breath as I exited the doors of Seattle-Tacoma Airport.

_I wonder where he is…? _I thought. By 'he', I mean Seth. It was him that had called her aunt with the horrible news of my dad's heart attack. When I heard, I had jumped on the phone right away, surprising Seth. Of course he was surprised; he hadn't heard from me in over a year. However, that didn't matter to me; all that mattered was if my dad was okay.

I had hopped on the earliest plane that there was to get back here…And…

Here I am!

Waiting for my _very late _baby-bro. I had been standing there for half an hour, when all of a sudden I spotted him in my dad's old pick-up. I smiled sadly. When he saw me, he about jumped out of the _still moving_ car, and ran towards me with lightning speed.

Oh, did I mention my brother phased the same time I did a year ago?

Seth pulled me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah…Missed you, too, Baby-Bro," I said. "But could you do me a favor and _not _kill me?" Seth laughed, and set me down. Now I had an actual chance to look at him. "Dang! You're taller than me! Guess you're not the baby anymore, huh?" Seth smiled.

"Yup!" he looked at my three suitcases. "Here, I'll help you put these in the car." Then, he lifted the three of them—which, by the way, had to weigh _at least _ten thousand pounds apiece—and set them in the back seat of the truck. Then he opened my door for me, and helped me sit down.

"Awww…You are _such _the gentleman! Must be driving the ladies wild, right?" I exclaimed with a smirk. I _swore _I saw him blush a little. Then we pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride home was really quiet. It was just me trying _not _to fall asleep (I didn't want jetlag), and Seth bobbing his head to some new song by Lady Gaga. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and turned down the music. Seth glanced at me.

"H-how is he?" I asked nervously. Seth started to shake, and I put my hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me again and stopped shaking instantly.

"Carlisle—you know the doctor-vamp?—says he's hanging in there," he answered. "But…" He stared out at the road, and his eyes glossed over a little bit.

"'But' what?" I asked. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away. I hadn't done it in a year, and I wasn't going to start now.

"But…He doesn't have much hope," Seth's voice broke a little. "Two weeks, tops."

All of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach. "Seth, pull over."

"What? I can't just—" I looked at him.

"Just do it!" I yelled. He pulled over by some trees, and I flew out of the car. When I hit the ground, I emptied the horrid airplane food out of my stomach and into the grass. When I thought I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and climbed back in the truck.

"You okay, Lee?" Seth asked me, moving my (still short) hair out of my face. I nodded stiffly, and he continued back down the road.

It was about an hour later when we pulled up to the familiar red-brick house. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey. Mom and the pack—you remember? Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin?—don't know that you're here. Why don't we make it a surprise?" He asked, his pearly white smile showing the whole time. Then it dropped a few inches. "Unless…You're still feeling a little sick?" I shook my head.

"It's okay. Here, I'll go in through the back, and you just go through the front, okay?" he nodded and did as he was told. With my heightened hearing—I was still a werewolf—I could hear laughter. I ran around to the back of the house and opened the back door quietly.

"Oh, guys," I heard Seth say. "Come to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you." I ran my hands through my hair and looked at my reflection in the kitchen mirror to make sure I was presentable. The laughter got louder, and then suddenly stopped. I turned around and sixteen pairs of wide eyes stared back at me. I gave them all weak jazz hands.

"Surprise."

It was silent for a real long time, until my mom walked in the door.

"What's going on in…" she trailed off when she saw me. Then she dropped the grocery bags in her hands, which seemed to make everyone else break out of their trance. Mom hurried towards me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my…" she didn't even finish because she was crying so hard. She hugged me, her body heaving and shaking the whole time. I just stood there, not knowing what to do with my hands, because I knew that if I gave in and hugged her, I would break down, too. And I wasn't going to do that, not after all this time. Finally, she pulled away, but she kept her hands in mine. I just looked at her. "Oh, look at you. You've changed so much!" then she gasped. "Oh, your hair!" I blew my bangs out of my face through the side of my mouth and looked down. After I had cut it, I had kept it short. Sure, I hadn't phased in the year I was gone, but I had learned to love my shortened hair. But Mom knew that I had cut it I left—about two months after I first phased and my life went downhill—and she had seen it. Mom was talking about the color. Instead of keeping it the usual raven black that ran in my family, I had dyed it brown…The color of Hershey kisses, my favorite. She shook her head and hugged me tightly again.

"Uhh…Mom? Don't mean to rush you or anything, but…We kind of have a little audience, here," I gestured to the shirtless guys behind her. She laughed, and turned around.

"Well, guys? Don't just stand there, hug your sister!" Mom exclaimed. I kind of cringed at being referred to as 'sister' between all of the other guys. I had only one brother, and his name was Seth. I smiled, nonetheless.

Embry, Quil, and Jared came to me first. Embry picked me up and kissed my head. "Missed you, Shorty!" he said. Quil and Jared joined in. It was worse than Seth's hug.

"Guys? It's getting hard to breathe!" The three laughed, and set me down. Quil ruffled my hair.

Since Collin and Brady were obviously new, I greeted them with handshakes. And Paul was…Well, Paul was Paul. He said a quick 'hey,' then went back to the couch to watch the game. That left…Oh, no. The only two people I dreaded seeing when I came back.

Jacob and Sam.

Sam just kind of looked at me, and then walked out the back door. Then I turned to Jake…

And the whole world stopped.

It was as if everyone else in the world had disappeared, and it was just me and him.

Just me and Jake.

He was looking at me with his big brown eyes, and his jaw kind of went slack. Then, as if breaking out of trance, he jumped.

"Awww, this is just fricken' _craptastic_," he said, and then ran out the same door Sam had gone out of. I stood rooted to my spot, still trying to figure out what had just happened. I turned around and stared at the door, which was still swinging helplessly.

"Whoa…" Seth said. "Did you realize what just happened?" he asked excitedly. "Jake just…" his excitement went down. "Jake just…And you…" His smile turned to a frown. He started to shake, and then he ran out of the house. Dang, what was it with the guys and running out of houses for goodness' sakes?

I turned and looked at the leftover guys and my mother.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked, still confused. It was starting to give me a headache. Jared smiled at me.

"Jake just found his soul mate," he said.

"Okay! Jacob, the-man-of-many-promises-that-he-shouldn't-make-because-he-can't-keep-them, found his soul mate! Whoop-de-fricken'-doo! But what does this have to do with him and Seth just randomly storming out of my house?" My mom came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Because, Leah…" she began. "His soul mate…Is _you_. Jacob just imprinted. On _you_."

**And...There it is! I hoped you guys liked this one! Remember to Review! I'll try to have the next chapter up this week. I most likely will...I have **_**way **_**too much free time!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long! Here it is! Leah's talk with Jake! I decided to save the imprint talk junk for a later chapter...Hope you guys aren't too mad about that...Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I've been swamped with compliments and suggestions! Not that I'm complaining, but...o(w)o**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 4

Jacob's P.o.V.

_"I can't believe it…This is just…Man, Seth is gonna' murder me!" _I thought. I was in my wolf form, pacing around by the cliffs.

_"Oh, you bet I am," _Seth growled from behind me. _"Dude! That's my sister! You can't just go around imprinting on every girl you see! I thought you imprinted on Bella!" _I cringed. Yeah, I _thought_ I had imprinted on her, but thinking and knowing are two different things. Plus, I had grown out of my little crush. She's too pale.

_"Yeah…Sure! She's too pale. Let's go with that," _Seth thought. He was sitting beside me now.

_"Look, man. I'm sorry. You know I can't control it," _I explained. _"And if I could, you know I would _never _do that to you." _Seth side loudly nodded his big wolfy head.

_"I heard that," _he laughed. My tongue rolled out the side of my mouth and I barked a laugh, too. _"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're head is kind of big, too, Dude." _

_"So, what do you think she's going to do about Sam and Emily?" _I asked.

_"I don't know," _Seth answered. Then his ears perked up and he looked to his left.

_"I'll tell you what I'm gonna' do: I'm just going to talk to them. Talking makes everything better, right?" _It was Leah!

_"Hey, Lee!" _Seth exclaimed, all of a sudden happy.

_"Leah…" _I breathed. She was so beautiful. Her silvery coat shone, even in the cloudy sky.

_"Why, thank you, Jacob," _she said in a British accent. Then she looked at Seth. _"Baby Bro? Could you give me and Jake a moment, please?"_ Seth mentally sighed.

_"Sure. Anything for _you _sister dearest," _he started to run off. _"Note my sarcasm," _he added. And phased back.

Leah sat down next to me and looked ahead at absolutely nothing.

_"Uhh, yeah. I'm actually looking at that crow over there. You see it?" _I huffed and stared ahead. I took the few moments of silence to admire Leah out of the corner of my eye. As I said earlier, her silver fur shone in the dull light. It made her emerald green eyes..._"You know, complimenting me won't change anything," _Leah growled at me. I growled back.

_"Who ever said it was?" _

_ "No one. But it sure does seem like that's what you're trying to do!"_

_ "Then how, Leah, do you say we can change things around and forget it never happened? Enlighten me." _Her thoughts were quieted after that.

_"We don't. You promised, Jacob. You _promised _that you would never leave me! But you did." _

Whoa. Major déjà vu. Where had I heard that one before? I looked at Leah.

_"Yeah. Uh, huh. But what about Sam?"_

Her voice got softer. _"What about him?" _

_ "Can _he _be forgiven? And what about Emily? She's that chick he left you for. What about them?"_

_ "Sam...Sam can be forgiven. And so can Emily. I've had the time to think that over," _her head shot towards me. And her voice grew a few octaves again. _"But that's not the point! The point is that _you _promised. And you didn't keep it."_

_ "Oh, please! We were, like, ten years old and stupid!" _I instantly regretted ever thinking that.

_"So. I was the stupid one? Me? Who was there to comfort you when Belly-" _

_ "Bella!"_

_ "-yeah, whatever! Rejected you? How many times did that happen?" _I turned away. _"Answer me, Black! Too many times to count, that's how many! And what about when Sarah died?" _I turned and snapped my teeth at her.

_"Don't you _dare _bring that up. You promised..." _My eyes widened and I looked down.

_"Yeah. I promised. I'm not the only one breaking promises here, now am I?" _I couldn't argue with that. She gave me one last look and started to walked away. _"And you know what? Here I am, arguing with you, when I came here to just 'kiss and make up.'" _I gave her a wolfy smirk in spite of myself.

_"Dang. Aren't we a little bipolar, today. I mean, I'm not complaining. But still, Leah. If you wanted to kiss me, you should of just said so in the first place," _I know I was being cocky, but, hey, she's the one that brought it up.

She stopped and turned back to me. _"Cut the crap, Jake. And I'm _not _the one that brought it up. The conversation was getting heated anyway."_

_ "Yeah, you kinda did."_

_ "No, I kinda didn't." _Leah copied the way I talked. Which, by the way, was very annoying. _"Humph. I take that as a compliment." _She shimmied her fur-covered shoulders towards me then sat up again. _"Anyway, back to the subject. I didn't start it."_

_ "Yes, you did."_

_ "No I..." _Leah turned around. _"You know what? I have better things to do than argue with you." _She started to walk.

_"Yeah, that's right. Go and disappear for another year. It's the only thing you're good at, anyway," _Leah paused. Then she phased and ran away. I watched her naked body until I couldn't see it anymore. Then I flopped down on my stomach. Ugh. Someone should just stamp 'douche' on my forehead. I totally screwed things up between us. It's not that I _meant _to act the way I did...It's just that...I felt someone phase and quickly sat up.

_"Hey, man, how did things go with Leah?" _It was Jared. I huffed, and replayed the whole conversation over again in my head. Jared snorted a humorless laugh. _"That bad, huh?" _I nodded.

_"I totally screwed things over between us."_

_ "Jake, it was already screwed up to begin with." _I looked at him. I was trying so hard not to believe it...But he was right. _"Yeah, you know it...Wait! I am?" _

_ "You're what?" _It was Quil.

_"Jake says I'm right!"_

_ "Whoa. Jare's actually right about something! And that something is...?"_

_ "Leah." _Jared and I answered at the same time. Quil finally met up with us in our spot in the forest and sat down. He looked at me.

_"I'm going to have to do the whole thing over again, aren't I?" _I asked. Quil's tongue rolled out of his mouth, and he wagged his tail playfully. _"You guys pain me." _I replayed the conversation again.

_"You're in reeeaaal deep, Jacob,"_ Quil said.

_"Don't remind me."_

_ "And you imprinted on her and everything..." _Jared shook his head. _"SMH, man. SMH."_

_ "I can't talk to you guys anymore. Have fun on patrol," _I phased and slipped my shorts back on. I walked slowly back to my house. What can I say? The guys were right. I really was in deep.

And the worse part about it was I didn't know how to get myself out.

**And...There it is! The next chapter is Leah's visit with her dad. It's going to be so emotional, you might cry...I guess you're going to have to wait to figure it out!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm gonna' kill him," Seth said. My bed sprang up as he jumped to his feet.

"No, you're not. I mean, I _did _have a part in this. He'll come around…" I hope. "Anyway, if what you told me about the imprint is true, then we won't be able to stay away from each other long." Even though I'd said that, I knew what he'd said was true. My chest was starting to ache. It had started up as soon as I had ran away from Jacob. After Seth had told me some things about imprinting, I had tied that with my aches. But I think it was starting to get worse...

All of a sudden I heard a howl coming from the woods. Seth must of heard it, too, because his head snapped towards my window.

"Crap. Patrol," he looked at me. "...With Jake." I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh, well. Can't disobey your wolfy duties. Try not to kill him too badly!" Seth jumped out my window.

"No promises!" he yelled. I giggled in spite of myself and sat back on my pillows.

I took the time to look around. Everything was just as I'd left it a year ago. I picked up a book, then set it back down on my nightstand. Then I picked up the stuffed bunny I'd had since I was five. I hugged it, then set carefully against my pillows. Then I got up and went to my vanity. I sat down and looked at my reflection in my mirror. All of a sudden, something sparkly caught my eye. It was lying on the window seat.

I stood up, sat down, and picked it up. It was the crown that I had worn on my fourth birthday. Oh, I remember that! I had insisted on wearing it since I was the 'birthday girl,' and had convinced all my friends and cousins that it was made of real diamonds. Only one person didn't believe it...

Jacob.

I had spent practically the whole party trying to explain to him that the shiny little hearts and sequins were 'real.' We had argued for a long time before I'd had enough. I took my new painting set-which my parents had almost passed out over-and painted a giant blue blob across his face. He was so shocked, he stood there for a few seconds, before taking the second brush and painting a red glob across my green party dress. Which, by the way, was _brand new_! I had screamed so loud, I _swore_ the windows quivered. It attracted the attention of the grownups, who put us both in timeout for fifteen minutes. Which, if you were an impatient four year old, was a whole _lifetime_. And...Well, the rest was history...

I smiled, closed my eyes, and put the crown on top of my head. Hold on, I think I still had that dress...I made my way to the closet and smiled when I saw it. There it was; red smear and all. I stood in front of the vanity mirror and twirled around. It took me back to that time and I laughed. I didn't notice my mom standing at the doorway.

"I never did find the time to wash that..." she said, and took it from me. I giggled.

"Now I never want to!" I looked at it again. Then looked at my mom. "Do you think...That things will go back to the way they were? You know, when Jake and I were friends and everything was perfect?" She was silent for a minute.

"You know, honey-" she was interrupted by the phone. Mom fled out of the room to pick it up. After taking off my crown, I followed her. She was already talking when I got to her, hand clamped to her mouth. "Yes, I...Okay. We'll be there soon,"

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head and punched in a new number.

"Hello? Emily?" I mentally cringed. "Seth's coming over there when he's done with patrol right...? Okay, tell him to meet Leah and I at the hospital...No, it's not me...It's...I have no time to explain. I'll see you later, okay, honey? Bye." she hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket and keys. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Answer me, Mom. What's wrong?"

"You're dad..." she took a deep breath. "His heart is getting weaker. He's flat-lined twice in the past two hours. They think today..." she didn't finish her sentence and started to sob. I snatched the keys from her.

"I'm driving."

000000000000000000000000

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Before we got out, my mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm _so _sorry, Leah. You've just gotten back and so much has already been thrown on you," she was still crying. I just nodded my head. "But please, Lee-lah, _please_, try and be strong." Then she laughed half-heartedly. "But I don't have to tell you that. You're so strong already!" she sniffed. When we finally got out, I linked my arm in hers. We were going to go through this together.

Finally we were arrived.

Room 304. The name plate next to it read _Clearwater, Harry_. All of a sudden, my mom's breathing got heavy.

"I'm s-sorry, Leah. I can't go in...Not yet. You. You go in. Talk to him. I'll come in ten minutes," she didn't give time for me to respond and hurried down the other direction towards the waiting room.

So much for doing it together.

I looked at the door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. A sickly sweet smell bombarded me as soon as I walked in.

Vampire.

When he turned around, I saw his name tag. Dr. Cullen. The doctor-vamp smiled sadly at me, and looked at my dad. "Harry? You have a visitor." he said quietly. Then he walked out to give us some privacy. I hurried over to his bed side just as his eyes opened. I could tell he was trying to smile, but it looked like he was having a hard time doing it.

"L-Lee..." his breathing was shaky and shallow, but it was there. I rubbed my hand against his cheek. Back and forth...Back and forth...Just like he did when I was little. Dad leaned into the gesture.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me," I whispered, my voice shaking. And just like that, the dam broke. Fresh tears flooded down my cheeks. Dad's hands moved up a little, as if he was trying to brush them off my face. I smiled and put my small hands on his big ones. "It's okay. You don't have to." He relaxed.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Mom's outside. Seth will be here soon. We're all here."

Silence...

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so, _so _sorry." I was crying harder now.

"For what?"

"I left. Without the slightest explanation as to why. I got scared, and I left. But most importantly..." I laid my head on his stomach, my sobs becoming uncontrollable. "...most importantly, I left _you_. And Mom and Seth. I let all of you guys down for the most selfish reason. And I wish that with all my heart I could go back in time and turn things around. I'm just...I-I'm so..." I couldn't finish. It was the first time I'd cried in a year and a half, let alone in front of someone, and the tears were coming back with a vengeance. My dad stroked my hair.

"It's...Okay..." I sat up and hugged him. I pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too..." his fell limp in mine. I looked at his face and his eyes began to droop. The beep from the heart monitor was getting slower with every passing second.

"No...No! Dad? Daddy! Stay...No! I need you! No, Daddy, _please_! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so _sorry! Don't leave me! Stay. With. ME!" Seth and my mom flew to the other side of the bed just as he opened his eyes once more. I'd been so caught up in my little speech, I hadn't seen them come in. Both were crying silently.

"L...eah..." he closed his eyes and didn't move. The continuous sound from the heart monitor explained it all.

Daddy was gone.

And I hadn't had the chance to tell him...

To tell him that...

"I love you..." But my words were drowned out by the sounds of my mother's sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting long. My drama group is practicing for Far East...Umm...You probably don't know what that is. If you looked at my profile, you'll know that I'm actually from Japan. My school has a drama club, and we're having practice all week to go to a place called Okinawa to present our play to a bunch of other schools from all over Japan. Including Korea and Guam.**

**ANYWHO!**

**Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and you think it's as good as the last one. Did it make you cry?**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 6

Leah's P.o.V.

It's been about a week since Dad died, and I was getting ready for the second saddest moment in my life...Yep. That's right. I was getting ready for his funeral. I was currently in the shower, relaxing my already tense muscles. I ran my first patrol last night, and I was supposed to have another one. But Sam canceled all patrols today and tomorrow because of...Well, ya' know.

Hey. Maybe there's actually some good in him, after all. I'll have to remember to have a little talk with him soon...

I stepped out of the shower and wiped away the condensation on the mirror so I could see myself.

_I am beautiful. I am beautiful..._I repeated that to myself seventeen times...That's how old I was. Daddy had taught me that when I was little. I smiled sadly and proceeded to what I was doing. After blow drying and straightening my hair, I put on my dress. It wasn't black, I knew that Dad wouldn't have wanted me to where that. Instead I wore a pretty turquoise dress, his favorite color. It reached just above my knees, a lacey trim at the bust, and it had a cute little bow that tied in the back. It was form hugging, and made me look curvier. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror and smiled. Kim, Jared's girlfriend and imprint, had given it to me when I saw it in her closet a couple of days ago. After slipping on some black suede peep-toe heels, I made my way over to my vanity. I smiled at the little crown, still sitting there where I'd left it. Then I did my makeup; nothing elaborate, just simple. The way Daddy would like it. Eyeliner. Mascara. A little lip gloss...See? Simple. Just like him.

Soon I was ready. I walked downstairs where everyone-as in the Pack, Mom, Seth, Billy, and Charlie-everyone was waiting. I felt a little colorful compared to the others, but, hey. I was doing it for Dad. It's what he would want me to wear. Everyone smiled when they saw me. Jake just looked awed. I know. That's 'cause I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I paused when I saw them stare, crossed my hands in front of me, and continued down. Mom came and hugged me.

"You look beautiful, Leah." I just smiled. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Seth stood up and took my hand. By the look of his eyes, I could tell he'd been crying.

"You ready?" he whispered. I was pretty sure it was only for me to hear, but I'm pretty sure that our fellow werewolves heard it, too. I took a deep breath and nodded. With that, he led me out the door.

0000000000000000000000

I was sitting in the church, gripping Seth's hand for dear life, staring at the men in white gloves as they closed Daddy's casket.

_Bye..._

I'd been staring at his cold, lifeless body the whole ceremony, picturing how he used to look when his cheeks were full of color and his eyes full of love. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled Seth's hand to my chest. He was being strong, but looked like he could break down at any given minute. My mom was in all-out hysterics. Charlie had taken her out, and I doubt she would be able to stand it enough to go to the grave site with us.

Before I knew it, we were in a black limo following the hearse to the La Push Memorial Site, otherwise known as: The Place Where My Dad is Going to be Buried and Never Seen Again. I hadn't realized how hard I was holding Seth's hand until I saw his snow white knuckles. I almost laughed.

Almost.

I was soon under a big tent watching another white gloved man do that ritual thing with the rose petals. And then...That was it. They lowered the casket into the ground. I looked at it one last time and dropped Seth's hand. Looking both relieved and confused, he stared at me.

"Leah? Are you okay?" he put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped back, bumping into Embry. That's when I realized we had an audience. Not a big one; just family and close friends. But it was still beginning to overwhelm me. I all of a sudden felt _really _claustrophobic. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't be around these people. The pitiful looks. The little gestures that were meant to be comforting, but just made you think that they _had _to do it. Seth looked really concerned. "Lee?" My breathing was uncontrollable and I was gasping for air now.

"I..." Gasp. "I-I can't. S-Seth." I clawed at his arm. "I. Can't...Breathe." I continued gasping for air. Hand on my throat, chest heaving. I tried to gain control. But I couldn't. It was so hard. "Seth! What's happening?" I staggered a little. I took a huge gasp and instantly regretted it. I coughed so hard, it felt like I had choked up my _liver _or something. I was hearing shouts all around me. "Call an ambulance!" "We need to get her out of here!" I tried to shake my head, but didn't actually know if I had or not. Hot tears started to stream down my face and my vision became blurred. Someone stood in front of me and I fell backward. Hard. Onto my butt.

Gasp. Choke. Cough.

"H-help. Me," I finally said.

"Leah!" I didn't know who yelled it. It sounded so far away. Wait...It sounded like...

"J-Jacob?"

Choke. Gasp. Gasp. Cough.

"Yeah. Leah, listen to me," he started. I started to see black spots. "No! Leah! Don't...No! Stay here!"

Gasp.

"I-I'm," Gasp. "Scared. It hurts!" I put both my hands on my chest. And took in a real deep breath. Another mistake. I think I coughed up my kidneys that time.

"I know, honey, I know. Do me a favor and take a deep breath," his voice sounded rushed, but it was calm. I couldn't. I felt so confined to this one space. I tried anyway.

"I," Gasp. "Can't."

Gasp. Gasp. Choke. Cough.

My eyes darted around me. I saw my brother for a brief second, he looked so scared. After that, I saw a whole bunch of other people. All crowded in a tight circle around me.

As if reading my mind, Jake yelled, "Guys! Give her room! Move!" Suddenly, everyone took huge steps back. He turned back to me. "Okay, Lee. Just focus on slow, deep breaths." I tried again.

Choke.

I started to cry harder and my breathing sped up again. I started taking more big gasps of air. I grabbed Jake's arm and held it tight. This time he put his hands on my face. My breathing slowed.

"That's it. Easy breaths." I did as he told me to. Soon, my breathing was back to normal. He sighed himself. "You scared me back there, Red." I was still crying.

"You were meant to be scared, Blue." He wiped my tears with his thumbs. Then he helped me up. I still held on tight to his arm. We looked at each other for a long time.

He had the prettiest caramel brown eyes...

As if breaking out of a trance, his head jerked back a little, and he looked above my head.

"Umm..." he looked a little uncomfortable, and I took the moment to turn around. Paul was on his cell phone. Undoubtedly with 9-1-1. He hung up. Everyone else was either staring at me or my hand. Which I just now realized was STILL on Jake's arm. I pulled it away quickly.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Seth's eyes were big. I nodded and took his arm.

"Can we go home now?" I looked at Seth, who was looking at everyone else.

"It's okay," Billy started. "You two deserve some time out." He didn't have to tell me twice. I practically dragged Seth all the way home. No way was I getting back in that limo. Yeah. I was crazy like that. When we got in the door, I kicked my shoes off and fell onto the couch. I put my hand on my head, which was now aching. I coughed. My throat still hurt from my little episode earlier.

Yeah. Still kinda embarrassed about that one.

"Are you sure-" Seth began.

"Yes! I'm fine! Just peachy! Leave me alone!" I was about to run up the stairs when I saw the hurt look on his face. I had never yelled at him like that before. I softened my voice. "Oh, Sethy. I'm so sorry..." I wasn't able to finish. He stormed up the stairs, yanking at his tie. I groaned and fell back onto the couch.

000000000000000000000000

I hadn't realized I was asleep until I heard the door slam. I shot up and saw Mom stagger in. "Mom?" She groaned and turned to me, swaying. Oh, no...

"What do _you _want?" she asked, slurring her words. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I followed her in there. She looked at me, her eyes cold and hard. This wasn't the mother I knew. "Ugh. You're face is sooooo ugly. Just like his. Terrible." Then she jumped up and got in my face. I could smell the booze in her breath. It took all of my power not to twist my face in disgust. "You're the reason he died, you know. If you hadn't played that stuuupid disappearin' act, he would still be here!" She slapped me, putting her nails into it. I fell to the ground, shocked. When I pulled my hand from my cheek, all I could see was the red. I started to shake.

"M-mom..." Tears started to stream down my face.

"Don't EVER call me that again!" she kicked my stomach, staining my pretty blue dress with mud. "You don't _deserve_ to call me that ever again!" she hissed. Then she went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. How it got there, I would never know. She took a swig, looked at it, and through it at me. I was still on my side, and I curled away when it landed right next to my arm. Apparently not satisfied where it landed, Mom picked up a shard and started to slice my arms. By now I was pleading with her to stop. She was aiming for my neck when someone snatched the glass from her. I opened my eyes and saw it was Seth.

He picked me up and ran out of the house, crying the whole way. I put my hand to his face before letting it slip away. He was the last thing I saw. And then I closed my eyes.

**Love it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think by pressing that VER SEXY review button!**

**Oh! And in the next chapter, I'm putting it in Seth's P.o.V. **

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks SO much for all the great reviews you guys posted! It always keeps me motivated to write more. Now, I am proud to announce that I have TWO pages of reviews. **

**THIS IS A MAJOR MILESTONE, PEOPLE!**

**Okay, as I said, this is in Seth's P.o.V. And, I've got to warn you, most of it is kind of sad...Actually, the next few chapters don't have that much happiness in them...But! That's for a later convo! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 7

Seth's P.o.V.

It started with nightmares.

_I was sitting in my room, staring at the wall when I heard the door slam. I stood up to go see who it was. _

_ "Mom?" Leah asked. I paused at the third to last step when I heard her voice. _

_ "What do _you _want?" Mom hissed. She sounded drunk. I was going to move, but my feet were glued to those stairs. I heard some footsteps. And then my mom's voice started up again. "Ugh. Your face is sooooo ugly. Just like his. Terrible." Yeah. She was definitely drunk. _

_ Why couldn't my feet move?_

_ "You're the reason he died, you know. If you hadn't played that stuuupid disappearin' act, he would still be here!" All of a sudden I heard a loud slap. I gasped._

_ Move! Why won't they move? It's as if something had me bolted to the floor._

_ "M-Mom..." Leah whispered._

_ "Don't EVER call me that again!" I heard a thud. I tried to move my feet again. _

_ Nothing. _

_ "You don't deserve to call me that ever again!" More footsteps. Then the refrigerator opened and closed. After a couple of seconds, I heard a loud crash. Like glass. And finally..._

_ I jumped down the last three steps and ran to the kitchen. Mom had a piece of glass in her hands and was cutting Leah's arms. I just stared. Dumbfounded. This was _not _the mother I knew. When I finally got the courage to wrestle the glass from her arms, it was too late. She sliced Leah's neck. And then my sister was gone..._

_ All of a sudden, the monster that used to be my mom turned to me. She held the glass by her shoulder. "Seth! Seth! Seth!" she chanted over and over again. She was getting closer and closer. The glass rising with every step. "SETH! SETH! SETH!" Then she plunged the glass down towards my..._

"Seth! SETH! Wake up, bro! It's just a dream!" Someone put their hand on my chest and I screamed and grabbed it.

"NO!" I bolted upright. "PLEASE! DON'T-" I stopped when I saw the Pack all gathered around me. Only one person was missing..."Leah? LEAH! Where are you? Where is she? Paul, where is she?" My head darted back and forth looking for my sister.

"Seth! It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here," she grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"B-but she had you. I saw. She...She..." I collapsed into my sisters arms. She hugged me tight. "I saw it. I was too late. You were...There was..._I saw,_" I choked out.

"No. You weren't. Look at me. See? I'm here. All better," she started to stroke my hair, but I pulled away.

"But what if I _had _been too late? What would have happened then?" She looked at the guys behind her and back at me. Then she hugged me again. "But she was _so close_. If I had stayed...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had killed you. I wouldn't. I wish it were me."

I had nightmares every night. It came to the point where I would stay up so I wouldn't have them anymore. But then...I started to see things.

I hadn't slept or eaten in three days. I could tell it was starting to worry people.

"Seth, man. You have to eat," Quil offered me one of Emily's muffins. I laid my head down on the table and turned away. Embry was seated at my other side, holding some eggs. Ugh. I hated that smell. My stomach twisted and knotted and then...And then the next thing I knew, I was darting towards the bathroom.

When I was done, I flushed and sat back against the door. I was shivering, but I didn't know why. After a few more minutes, I stood up on shaky legs and opened the door. And then I saw her.

Mom was waiting there on the other side of the door. And this time she held a knife. She put her hands on my shoulders and held it to my neck. I screamed.

"No! Stop!" I heard footsteps and was relieved that the guys had come. But in their place, more moms came running. They were all reaching out to me. _Trying to kill me, no doubt. _I shook myself out of the first mom's grasp and pushed my way through the others. I ran down the hallway and tripped over one of Baby Claire's toys. I heard footsteps running towards me. Oh, no. They were coming! I was dead, for sure. I curled up and put my hands on my head. "Please...Don't..." I was shaking and crying. One of them put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped, still shivering. But this time, when I looked up, I saw Kim's kind and caring face. "K-K-Kim..." I looked around and saw the rest of the guys; Paul, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Leah. "B-but she was just...She was here! And she had a knife, and...And..." Sam came forward.

"Sue disappeared a couple of days ago, Bud. Nobody's seen or heard from her in a while."

"But she was here. Just a couple of seconds ago! Didn't you all see her?" Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"You just need some sleep, Kiddo," Kim said, standing up. "Maybe that will clear your mind."

Well...I _was_ kind of tired...

I tried to stand up, but my legs were shaking so bad, I fell back down. I was still shivering, too. Leah rushed over and helped me up. She led me up the stairs, then put me in the guest room. "You cold?" she put a blanket over me. I smiled, grateful.

"Lee?" I started. She put her hand on my mouth and shook her head.

"Save it, Baby Bro. You need sleep," she stood up, turned out the light, and closed the door. I heard her footsteps descend down the stairs, then muffled voices. I tried to pick up what they were saying, but only caught a little.

"Poor...He's really...I feel bad..." I sighed. I didn't want people to feel bad for me. I never liked it, and I never will. Finally, my eyes started to droop closed. But I regretted it as soon as they finally did. Mom haunted my everything. My thoughts. My dreams. My reality. And...And I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it all to end. I jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door. I ran down the stairs and out the front door ignoring everyone's shouts. I kept running.

And running.

And running.

I stopped when I came to the cliff that we used for cliff diving. Then I smiled.

It started with nightmares...

And it was going to end here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha! Two updates in one day! After the last chapter, I pretty much had in my head what would happen in this one...So it was extremely easy to write.**

**Sorry I didn't write anything at the end of the last chapter. I was going to, but thought that it would take away from the overwhelming angst that Seth Happy-Go-Lucky-Clearwater might kill himself. So now, I'm going to add what I was going to say here:**

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Happy? Okay, here's Chapter 8! **

**Oh, it's going to be in Jacob's P.o.V.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 8

Jacob's P.o.V.

Man. I really do feel bad for Leah and Seth. First, Harry dies. Then Sue goes BISERK and tries to kill Leah. Now Seth is having nightmares and seeing things.

I was sitting down in Sam and Emily's living room trying to watch the game with the guys when I see Seth start to shift around. Thinking nothing of it, I turned back to the TV screen. Then he started saying things.

"Move...Why won't you move?" he was whispering. Much to the disappointment of the Pack, I turned the TV off.

"Hey! Why did you-" Embry started. I shushed him and turned back to Seth. Everyone else followed my eyes and looked at him, too. I could tell he was having a nightmare, and stood up to go wake him up.

"Seth! Seth! Seth!" No matter how many times I called his name, he wouldn't wake up. He kept tossing and turning. Leah and Kim came in to see what was wrong. Then Emily came downstairs from putting Claire down for her nap. Paul walked over and kneeled by him.

"SETH! SETH! SETH!" Apparently he was thinking that if he yelled louder, Seth would wake up. He started to shake him. "Seth! SETH! Wake up, bro! It's just a dream!" Seth's eyes shot open and he grabbed Paul's arm.

"NO!" he shot up from the couch. "PLEASE DON'T-" he stopped and looked around him. He was breathing real hard, and sweating. Then he looked around frantically. "Leah? LEAH! Where are you? Where is she? Paul, where is she?" Leah ran out from behind me.

"Seth! It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"B-but she had you. I saw. She...She..." he fell into her arms. "I saw it. I was too late. You were...There was..._I saw_." She stroked his face.

"No. You weren't. Look at me. See? I'm here. All better." He pulled away.

"But what if I _had _been too late? What would have happened then?" Leah turned around and looked at me quickly then the rest of the guys. Then she turned around and hugged Seth tightly again. "But she was _so close_. If I had stayed...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had killed you. I wouldn't. I wish it were me."

After his episode that day, we all started to be a little more protective of the kid. He had nightmares every night, and we made sure that Leah was there to comfort him. But then he started to stay up. He hadn't slept or eaten for three days, and we all started to get really worried. Every time someone offered him food, well...

Today, Quil and Embry tried to feed him breakfast. _That _sure ended great. He had run to the bathroom and puked his guts out. Which worried everyone even more because he had had no food in a while. Couldn't that kill you? What was he throwing up? Emily looked at all of us, then went to go check on him. She was about to knock when he opened the door...And then he screamed. "No! Stop!" We all went to go check on him. Big mistake. That seemed to scare him even more. He pushed his way through us, ran out of the bathroom, and tripped over one of Baby Claire's toys. He curled up and put his hands on his head. "Please...Don't..." Kim kneeled by him and touched his shoulder. He jumped. Then, as if realizing it was her, he said, "K-K-Kim..." Then he looked at the rest of us, obviously relieved. Then he looked perplexed. "B-but she was just...She was here! And she had a knife, and...And..." Sam stepped forward in realization.

"Sue disappeared a couple of days ago, Bud. Nobody's seen or heard from her in a while."

"But she was here. Just a couple of seconds ago! Didn't you all see her?" I shook my head while everyone else exchanged worried looks.

"You just need some sleep, Kiddo," Kim said, standing up. "Maybe that will clear your mind." She walked back over to Jared. Seth tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking. He fell back down, and Leah rushed over to him to help him upstairs. We all watched them until they disappeared from sight.

"That's just...Wow," I said.

"I've never seen him like that before," Emily said, looking up at Sam.

"Poor Seth," Leah said, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I mean...He was really scared. He must have seen something terrible to make him freak out like that," Kim added.

"I feel bad for him," Collin mused.

"Aww, come on guys," Leah said. "You know he wouldn't want you to feel bad for him. I bet you that he's up there right now, feeling real embarrassed." Brady laughed half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he came down here right now. Telling us to, like, _not _pity him..." As if on cue, Seth charged down the stairs.

"I-I can't. I just...!" he ran out the door. Paul, Sam, Embry, and I all ran after him, yelling his name. We slowed down when we saw him start to disappear into the forest.

"I know where he's headed. Phase and follow me," Sam ordered. We did as we were told.

_"He's headed toward the cliffs," _Sam thought.

_"Do you think he's...?" _Embry didn't finish.

_"I hope not. He's got too much to live for," _Paul added.

_"Damn right," _I said.

_"Guys! I'm coming with you!" _Leah said, catching up to us.

_"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" _I tried to get her to go back.

_"Too bad. I'm already here," _she argued. I sighed and focused on running faster. Finally, we made it. We all phased and quickly put on clothes. We ran out of the trees just as Seth was getting there. I saw him smile. Then he turned and looked at us.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked, his eyes darting between the five of us.

"We're here to stop you," Leah said. She looked like she was going to cry. "Don't do it, Seth. I'd have no one left if I lost you." With every one of her words, he took little steps towards the edge.

"But I have to, Lee. It's the only way to get rid of her," and then he smiled a little, "And look at it this way: I'll be with Dad." He stepped back a little more. Five more steps and he was gone.

"No! Seth! You know he would want this!" She took two steps forward, and he took two steps back. "Seth! Please! Don't do it! Don't leave me!" she was crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Leah. It's for my own good." He put his arms out in a 'T' and took another step back. Two more little steps...

"Seth! Kid! Just stop! It wouldn't be the same!" Paul yelled. "It wouldn't be the same without you!" He leaned forward as if to take a step but Seth leaned back. It was as if Paul and Seth were both north magnets, and repelled each other. Paul leaned back, and Seth leaned forward.

"I can't procrastinate any longer, guys..." Seth said. He took another step back. One more, and he was gone. But I couldn't take it any longer. I sprinted towards him, just as he fell backwards. I jumped with him.

"Seth! Jake!"

I didn't know who yelled it, but I didn't care. As I plunged into the ice cold water, I focused on trying to find Seth. It was hard to see, but I felt something bump into me. I looked down, and I saw him. But I'd have to work fast because I was losing air. Looking at him, I could see that he was out. And it was just a matter of minutes before he was dead. I grabbed his torso and pulled him up to the surface with me.

_Gasp!_

I took in a huge gulp of precious air and was almost dragged back down by Seth's dead weight. He would have been lighter if he was conscious. I paddled hard to try and get to the shore, keeping Leah, Paul, Sam and Embry in my line of vision. When I jumped in, they had probably ran down to meet us here. From what I could see, Embry and Sam were staring out in to the ocean and Paul was cradling Leah. I had to paddle faster. Seth had stopped breathing. Finally, I was able to stand up, and I splashed my way on to the shore with Seth in my arms. "He's not breathing." I placed him on the sand and Leah fell beside him, putting her hands on his chest and pumping up and down.

"C'mon...C'mon! Seth, breathe for me, Sethy!" Leah placed her mouth to his. "Please!"

Pump. Pump. Pump. Breathe. She repeated that more and more times. But it still wasn't working.

"Leah. I don't think he's-" Embry started but Leah cut him off.

"NO! He has to! He." Pump. "Has." Pump. "To." She breathed more air into him. "C'mon! Seth, breathe! BREATHE DAMMIT!" she started to cry. And her pumps became weaker. "Breathe...Please...Bre-athe..."

Paul looked away, his eyes closed. Sam and Embry's faces fell. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Why? Why, why, why? You were the only thing I had left!" she was still pumping, but crying as well. "C'mon, Seth! You can do it! Just breathe!" She breathed more air into him.

All of a sudden, I heard a chokey-coughing sound...And it was coming from Seth! I knelt down beside him as quickly as I could.

"That's it, Bud! Come on!" I encouraged him. He opened his eyes a little, and then coughed some more. I sat him up, and he coughed up more water. Leah started to hysterically cry. She hugged him, and kissed his cheek multiple times. Seth just stared straight ahead, as if in a trance.

"Why didn't you..." he started to whisper. "...just let me die?" he looked at me.

"I couldn't do that to 'ya, Kid," I answered. "You got too much to live for." I looked at Leah as I said this. He didn't say anything else. He kept staring out into the ocean...As if longing for it.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Leah scolded him. She stood up, and Paul and Embry helped Seth to his feet. They helped him home, Sam behind them the whole time. Leah just kind of stood there looking at my feet.

"What?" I asked.

"T-Thanks," she said. Then she looked up at me with her pretty emeralds. "Thank you, Jake. Without you...Seth probably wouldn't be walking back to Sam's right now." I looked down at the disappearing figures.

"Hey, what can I say? It was 'nothin!" What she did next surprised me.

She kissed me.

Leah. Clearwater. Kissed. Me.

Wait 'till I tell the guys.

**So? What did you think? I couldn't have ALL my chapters end miserably! Was it happy enough for you guys? Bet you didn't see that one coming! The next chapter is looking...**

**OPTOMISTIC!**

**No way am I telling you what's happening! But I'll give you a hint...It's Leah's **** with ***! **

**Try and figure THAT one out!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, guys! I'm thinking about doing another chapter in Seth's P.o.V...What do you guys think? I already have an idea, but I want to see if you guys want another chapter like that, too. Just PM me or tell me your answer in your review. **

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 9

Leah's P.o.V.

I woke up and headed to Baby Claire's room. Seth and I were still living at Sam and Emily's...I don't think we-specifically Seth-would be able to take going back home. I still felt kind of bad mooching off of them...But they had offered, so...Here we are! Even though Claire was two, she was small enough to fit in a crib. She smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey, CeCe!" I exclaimed, picking her up. She giggled.

"Lee! Is Qwil comin' over t'day?"

"Maybe..." I answered. Quil had imprinted on little Claire when she first came to stay over a couple of weeks ago. I still thought it was kind of creepy. But...Who cares? If it makes him happy...I was still kind of fuzzy on the whole imprinting deal, but I do know it's like love at first sight.

How cheesy is that?

When I got downstairs, I set Claire in her booster seat and went to go make her some Cheerios. Sam was sitting down drinking coffee, and I couldn't help but look at him through the corner of my eye. It was really awkward being in his house and all, and being in the kitchen alone with him just made it worse.

When I reached for the Cheerios box, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around to him and he looked at me.

"This isn't going to work," I said. "If we're going to be in the same house, we have to get rid of the tension between us." He set down his coffee.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. This is terrible."

"Can we start over? Just explain what happened from the beginning. I need...Closure," I explained. I proceeded to make Claire's breakfast.

"Well...A couple of years ago, you remember when I disappeared?" I nodded. "Well...I was phasing for the first time. Then I came back, and the Elders-Billy and...You're...Parents-were kind of hesitant to let me keep hanging out with you." I went to the refrigerator and got out the milk, then I poured some into the bowl and put it back. "But I still did it. Then...Then you brought Emily over to visit. And...Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. I came over and sat down, starting to feed Claire her cereal.

"...And you imprinted on her," I finished slowly. I shoveled food into Claire's mouth.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I didn't want to believe it at first. But the pull...It was so strong. And I couldn't tell you about it because, well, you weren't a shape-shifter like me. But then...You and your brother phased. And I thought that things would get better between us. But then you left. And I never got the chance to explain." I wiped Claire's chin and turned to Sam.

"Well, you're explaining now. And now I understand. It took me a while, but I learned to forgive and forget. I've moved on," I said. Then I smiled and placed my hand on his. "And I'm really glad that we had this talk." He smiled at me. Then looked up when Emily came in and smiled wider. I looked at her and stood from my seat. Then...I hugged her.

"Whoa, Leah. What's that for?" she asked.

"What? I can't hug my cousin once in a while?" I laughed. "You need any help making food?"

"Y-yeah. Actually, you can take out the eggs for me. I'm making muffins."

"Really? I've never tried them, but from what I heard, they're good!" I turned to Sam and winked. "Finish feeding Claire for me?" He nodded and tried to spoon food into the baby's mouth. Emily and I headed towards the counter. She turned to me.

"So? What's the deal between you and _Jake_?" she smiled slyly, taking out a big bowl, measuring cups, measuring spoons, flour, sugar, and vanilla. I looked down, hoping she wouldn't see me blush.

"I don't know. What's the deal?" I finally looked up at her, and began cracking eggs. She gave me a 'cut the crap' look. I sighed. "Okay, OKAY!" I whisper-yelled. "Umm...Well...I guess I've forgiven him...Almost...And, well..." I turned back to my egg cracking.

"'And, well...'What?"

"I kissed him..."

"You WHAT?" she screamed. She was smiling so wide, I was scared that her face was going to crack. Sam turned to me and smiled.

"_That's _what he's been so giddy about," he said thoughtfully.

"You were listening? That's girl business!" I scolded playfully.

"Hey, you're not that very good of a whisperer!" We all laughed, and it pattered out as Seth made his way down the stairs, ready for school. It had been three days since his little episode, and he hadn't talked since.

"Hey, Seth! You want some breakfast?" I asked. I started to get out the box of Cheerios, but he just grabbed a banana. "I could cut that up for you and put it in with the cereal?" Seth just shook his head and began peeling. My shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Hey, at least he's eating again," Emily said, always the optimistic one.

"True."

Just then, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Kim, and Jared burst in.

"Who's ready for another week of SCHOOL?" Brady exclaimed. He rushed over and ruffling my hair.

"Not me," Kim said. Jared had his arm hooked around her. "I've got a test in honors every day this week. I HATE quarterly exams!" She and Jared sat down on the couch. Then Kim looked at me. "Hey. You're a senior, right? How come you're not in school?"

"Ha! I graduated early!"

"Lucky!" I just stuck my tongue out at her. I glanced at Seth, who was still quietly eating his banana. As my eyes roamed around, looking at the rest of the Pack, I noticed Jacob staring at me. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles, and I blushed and looked down. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kim. "Ohhhh! Lee! When I get back, we are having a VERY long talk! But we have to get going to school! This ISN'T over!"

"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically. Kim smiled triumphantly and dragged Jared out of the house.

"Have some muffins ready when we get back!" he yelled.

"Yeah! See you guys later!" Collin exclaimed. Then he and all the others left the house. Jake gave me one last smile and followed them. He waited for Seth, and they were off. I turned back to Emily who was still smiling creepily.

"You heard them! Let's get to making these muffins!" Her eyes widened and she turned back to her bowl.

"Oh, right!"

000000000000000000000000

"Quil's here!" he was the first one through the door. He went straight to Claire.

"Well, hello to you, too!" Sam said with mock hurt.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Sam. Hi, Em! Hi, Lee!" But he was too busy with Claire to really pay attention to us. We laughed anyway. Soon the rest of the Pack came in. Seth trailed behind Jake. And Kim instantly took my arm and ran out the back door.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"Spill," she simply said.

"Uhh..."

"What's going on between you and Jake, and WHY don't I know about it?"

"Oh, that..." I looked down, hiding my nervous smile from her. She gasped and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"So there IS something going on between you two!" she yelled.

"Can you scream any louder? I don't think that the penguins in ANTARCTICA heard you!" I yelled back. She glared at me. Then smiled evilly. "Could you stop that? You're starting to creep me out." She shook her head and walked back in, still smiling.

Something was telling me that this talk just made things worse.

**I hoped you guys liked it! 'Cause I know I did! Next chapter is going to be in Jakes P.o.V.!**

** ~SashaFierce12.0**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope that you guys liked Chapter 9. I just L-O-V-E Kim. And I love making her funny. Was the talk with Sam good enough? What about the thing with Emily? I hope that you guys didn't want to see a talk with her, too, 'cause I don't feel like rewriting it! Oh, and PLEASE tell me if I should do another Seth P.o.V., 'cause I'm really considering it!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 10

Jacob's P.o.V.

We hadn't been back at Emily's for more than ten seconds before Kim whisked off with Leah. I was kind of disappointed, I was hoping to talk to her about...Us. I hadn't told the guys yet, and I could tell that they were getting a little suspicious.

"Hey, Seth! You want a muffin? Fresh from the oven..." Emily coaxed. Seth just smiled halfheartedly, shook his head, and walked up the stairs. Emily groaned. "Shoot...I was really hoping he'd take some. He's never turned down one of my muffins before!" she looked at the rest of us. All of a sudden, we heard a scream from outside.

"So there IS something going on between you two!" That was definitely Kim. I started to laugh. I wondered what they were talking about...? Emily smiled at me knowingly and then offered me a muffin.

"Careful. They're still kinda hot!" I grabbed one and took a bite. "You know, _Leah _made this batch. She's a _really _good cook, don't you think so, Jacob?" she winked at me and headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Paul asked. Sam laughed and shook his head. Then Kim came in smiling evilly. I turned to Jared and pointed at Kim.

"Jare? Should I be scared?" He looked at Kim and backed away.

"Yeah. You should be _very _scared." Leah came in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, where's my brother?" she asked.

"He went upstairs," Embry answered. She nodded and immediately snatched Claire away from Quil, who immediately began to whine.

"And I thought Claire was the only two year old in this house!" she exclaimed.

"Two an' a _half_!" Claire protested. Leah laughed.

"Two and a half," she said, and tweaked Claire's nose. Wow, she would make a great mom someday...

"What are you thinking about Jacob?" I was suddenly aware of Kim's closeness to me and backed away slowly.

"Umm...Nothing in particular..." I looked down and blushed fiercely. That obviously didn't go unnoticed by Kim. She yanked my head back up.

"He's blushing! Guys, he's blushing! I saw it! He looked at Leah, I asked him what he was thinking, and then HE BLUSHED! HE BLUSHED! HE. BLUSHED!" She jumped up and down. I pretended to clean out my ears.

"Dang, Kim. I don't think they HEARD you in CHINA!" She stopped jumping and looked at me curiously.

"Funny. Leah said almost the exact same thing..." she looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. I glanced at Leah again, who was now staring at her lap. I could see that her face was as red as a strawberry. I chuckled. She's cute when she does that...I heard a gasp.

"Yeah. Kim's right. Something's going on between the two..." Collin said. "It could have something to do with the imprint-" Kim screamed.

"HE IMPRINTED ON HER?" then she pouted. "You guys don't tell me ANYTHING!" Then she smiled slyly again. I shivered. It somewhat resembled the Cheshire Cat, and that thing creeped. Me. _Out_.

"You've _really _got to stop doing that," I said. She giggled and headed over to Jared. Then she coaxed the other guys over. They soon headed outside. That's when I realized that Sam and Emily were practically on the floor laughing.

"What?" asked Leah.

"Oh...Nothing!" Sam said in between laughs. I shook my head and headed to the table to work on my math homework. Which, by the way, Mr. Frem gave _way _too much of. It was only a short time before everyone else came back inside. I didn't look up. I didn't want to risk another creepy smile from Kim.

"Oh, Jakey!" Kim called to me. I looked up.

"Oh, Kimmy!" I mocked.

"Come over here, I need some help with my history homework!" she waved me over. I stood up and walked into the living room.

"'Kay, what do you need help with?"

"Here, why don't we go upstairs? It's too noisy down here." I hesitated.

"Umm...Okay..." she smiled and grabbed my arm. Then we went upstairs. "If I recall correctly, don't you need your _backpack _to do homework?"

"I'm doing it a different way," she answered. Then, she pushed me into Sam and Emily's room.

"What the heck?" I looked in the room and Leah was sitting on the bed. She looked at me in question. I turned back to Kim, the rest of the Pack was behind her. Brady turned down the lights.

"We're not comin' back..." Embry said. Then Kim closed the door. I heard a loud clicking sound, then shuffling feet. I sighed and turned back to Leah.

She looked down and let her hair fall into her eyes. I walked over and pushed it out of the way.

"You're prettier with your hair back. It shows off your..." I looked at her glowing face. "...gorgeous eyes..." She sighed.

"I'm not _that _pretty..."

"Yeah, you are. Megan _Fox _could never compare to you." Leah blushed in response. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just really cute when you do that."

"Oh." She blushed again, and I laughed harder. She looked up at me. "Hey, look. That argument we had...I'm sorry. It was stupid. And _I _was stupid. I mean...I..." she groaned. "I sound stupid right now..." I stood up and sat next to her.

"No you don't."

"You _have _to say that."

"Well..." I started. Leah scoffed and threw a pillow at me. We both laughed. Then we laid back on the bed and I turned and looked at her. Her laughing died down and she turned and looked at me. She glanced at my lips, then back at my eyes pleadingly.

"Kiss me." It was more of a command than a question. I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. The kiss was so passionate, and it left us both gasping for air afterwards. She grinned at me. Then leaned in to get another one. But a sneeze and then a thump from behind the door ruined the moment. I laughed quietly and leaned my forehead on hers.

"Looks like we have an audience."

"Mhm..." was Leah's only response. She had her eyes closed. Then she opened them and smiled. "Let's humor them. Follow my league." I nodded. Then she socked my arm. Hard. I shouted out a string of profanities. "You are the _most horrible_, _disrespecting dog _I've EVER met in my WHOLE entire life! You're worse than SAM!" I smiled and stood up.

"YOU'RE no BETTER! And I'm not the ONLY dog in here! Maybe _that's _why Sam left you!" I yelled back. She looked hurt for a second, then quietly applauded.

"Nice speech, Blue," she mouthed.

"Thanks, Red," I mouthed back. "Ready for the grand finale?" she nodded. I stomped to the door and banged on it. "LET ME OUT! I can't stand another MINUTE with her!" The door opened, and there stood Kim, looking defeated. Leah pushed me out the way and made her way downstairs. I looked back at Kim, then headed downstairs after her. "SOME people are so RUDE!" I heard a scoff from Leah.

"Why are you talking about yourself, Black?" she retorted. Then she started to head out the door. "You know what? I don't need this _crap_. Call me when _he's _gone!" I followed her out.

"I'm not done with you!" I grabbed her shoulder. She whipped around and slapped me. Whoa, that _hurt_. But, anything for the kiddies! I grabbed my face.

"That's what you get!" She glanced behind me, and I knew that everyone had followed us outside.

_Perfect_.

I smiled at her, and was grateful that my back was turned so everyone couldn't see it.

"You're REALLY stupid, you know that?" she gasped and turned her back to me, arms crossed.

_Time to bring it on home!_

"And you know what ELSE is stupid?" I asked.

"WHAT?" she turned around and looked at me.

"It's _stupid _that we're standing here fighting, when we could be doing this..." I kissed her again. I felt her smile. I heard collective gasps from the group behind us. Then someone applauded.

"Wonderful performance, if I do say so myself," I turned and saw Paul walking towards us. "It was so..._Believable_." Leah pulled away and bowed.

"You mean...? That was...?" Jared looked at Leah and I. "Whoa. You guys are good." he applauded, too. Soon, everyone was clapping. Even little Claire. I don't even think she knew what she was clapping about, but she looked happy. I took Leah's hand and looked at her. She looked back at me.

"So does this mean that all my hard work paid off?" Kim asked hopefully.

"We did WAY more work than you did! Do you know how _hard _it was for me just to not break down _laughing_?" Leah exclaimed. Walking over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"No. How hard was it?"

"VERY hard. You should try it sometime."

"Umm...I don't think I want to." They both collapsed in laughter. Leah ran back to me and jumped in my arms. I caught her bridal style. "Ohhhh! I hear wedding bells in the future!" Kim exclaimed. I looked at Leah and smiled tenderly.

"What do you say? Should we take this little honeymoon upstairs?" I asked.

"Only if you want to..." she replied sexily.

"Well, see you guys in a week!" I joked. I ran up the stairs.

Kim stood at the bottom and yelled, "Don't have too much fun you crazy kids!" she giggled.

"No promises!"

**Did you like it? I think that the next chapter is going to be in Seth's P.o.V. But don't worry. It'll start off a little sad, and end happy! Like this one! This one was happy, right? **

**Right?**

**So tell me what you think! Click the review button, and, well...**

**REVIEW!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too cheesy for you guys! xD This one's a little more subdued. It's in Seth's P.o.V. And, yes, it might be a little sad... **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 11

Seth's P.o.V.

I was currently in the bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so...

Dead...

I still haven't slept in a couple of days, and it was starting to take its toll on me. But I tried not to show it. And I also haven't slept since...That episode three days ago. It was so weird; sometimes I really want to speak, but when I try, nothing comes out. And I still haven't gotten rid of this...This _longing _to...To...

To kill myself.

But I knew that I couldn't do that to Leah. I was the only thing that she had left, and I wasn't going to leave her now. But that didn't stop me from doing this...

I sat down on the toilet and looked at my arm. Then I took the razor in my hands and cut deep into my skin. I watched the blood drip onto my jeans and instantly felt better. As I watched myself heal, laughter erupted from downstairs. I sighed and made more cuts. Then I moved to my other arm.

Why couldn't I be like them? I wanted to go back to the happy guy I was before all this happened. I wanted to laugh again. I squeezed my eyes shut and cut again. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

We all want things. Did that mean we were ever going to get them? Hmm...

When I was done, I cleaned the blood off my arms and tried my best to get the stains out of my jeans. I couldn't let anyone see. I just couldn't...

After making sure I looked presentable I put the razor in my pocket, and went to the guest room to find a shirt to cover myself up. After finding one, I went downstairs. Everyone looked at me and smiled. I noticed that Leah was in Jacob's lap. I smiled when I saw them. He was good for her.

"He smiles!" Emily exclaimed. She rushed over and grabbed my arms. I tried my best not to wince; some of my cuts still stung. "_Now _do you want a muffin?" My smile fell a little, and I tried to speak...Again, nothing came out. I nodded instead. She jumped up and down in obvious happiness. _Why can't I have that? _"Yes! Yes! Yes! I saved the biggest one _just _for you!" She pulled me into the kitchen and handed me an abnormally huge muffin. It had to be bigger than my head! I sat down and looked at it, realizing that she and everyone else in the room-minus Claire, who was napping-was watching my every move. I lifted it up and took a little bite, chewed and then swallowed. Then I looked at everyone else, who were all still starting at me.

_What?_

I took another small bite. I'd have to admit, Emily's muffins did make me feel a little better. But not by that much. Everyone soon started to talk again. Quil came over to fill me in.

"So, it seems like your sis and Jake are officially a couple! And how do you feel about that?" He put his hand up to me like a microphone. I looked down at the (still very big) muffin and just shrugged my shoulders. "Still not talkin', huh? Oh, well!" he wandered off to go and horse around with the other guys. I sighed and pushed my muffin away. _No way _was I going to be able to finish that. I was already feeling a little sick from the only two bites that I took. Paul walked over and sat down on the chair across from me.

"Hey, Kid," he simply said. I looked at him, then looked back at the crumbs on the table. "You okay?"

I don't know what did it...But I know it wasn't anything that Paul had said. But I started to cry. Not loudly, just enough so that tears rolled down my cheeks and I sniffed.

"Man, I'm sorry...I..." Paul looked so lost. I just shook my head and stood up. I walked upstairs to my current room. Then I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

000000000000000000000000

I walked downstairs and instantly heard joking and laughter. When I made it down the last step, I could see that everyone was here. Kim, Jared, Quil, Jake, Embry, Collin, Paul, Brady...And of course my sister, Sam, Emily, and Claire was here. How late did I sleep in?

"Hey, Sethy! Ready for school?" Leah asked. She was sitting down at the table, and Jake had his arms wrapped around her, leaning on her head. I shrugged and sat down beside her. "Want some breakfast?" I shook my head and she huffed. "But you _have _to eat breakfast!" I tried to protest, but my voice was still gone. She pinched my cheeks and said, "Okay, Leah, oh _gorgeous _sister of mine, I would just _love _some breakfast!" Before I could swat her hand away, she was already up to go get me some pancakes. I rubbed my cheeks, then pulled down my sleeves. I'd chosen to where another long sleeved shirt today, I had cut this morning, and my scars were pink and noticeable. Before I knew it, Leah had placed a heaping plate of pancakes in front of me. I twisted my face in disgust. I _really _didn't want to eat. Leah rolled her eyes. "C'mon!" then her voice softened, like Mom used to do. "Please? For me?" I looked at the ceiling, she knew that I couldn't say 'no' to her when she did that. She handed me a fork. I cut a little piece and stuck it in my mouth. She smiled. "Thank you!" Then she kissed my forehead.

"Ohmigosh! If we don't leave for school now, we'll be late!" Kim exclaimed. I've never been so thankful in my life! This gave me an excuse not to finish breakfast. I jumped up and headed for the door, not waiting for the others to catch up. It was drizzling outside, but I didn't care.

"Hey, Seth! Wait up!" Brady yelled. I inwardly groaned and stopped. Finally, he made it to me. "Mind havin' a walking buddy?" I shrugged in response and continued on my way. Brady didn't say anything after that. We just walked the way to school, and when we finally got there, I just walked the rest of the way to class. I wasn't usually this early, and I was the first one in besides Mrs. Pitts.

"Hello, Seth," she greeted me. I kind of smiled, then sat down in my seat. "Oh, while you're here, do you think that you could erase the white board for me? I have to run to the Xerox Machine." I nodded and did as I was told. Soon after that, class started and then ended. And then I had another class before lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria and immediately heard the guys' shouts for me.

"Seth! Over here!" Jared yelled. I looked at the ceiling and then headed towards them. "Saved you a seat!" I gave him a small smile and sat down. As the rest of the guys ate and talked, I kind of just stared at the table, lost in my own thoughts. Then someone tapped my arm. I tried not to wince, but it was kind of hard, my cuts still stung from this morning.

"Sorry! I-" Kim started. Then she looked at my arm. I looked at it, too. Crap! There was a huge blood stain on it. "Umm, Seth? I think you spilled some ketchup on your sleeve..." she pointed to it and then reached for a napkin. "Here, let me," she grabbed my arm and I winced again. "I'm sorry, Seth! I just wanted to get the stain off! Does it hut, or something?" I yanked my arm back and looked down.

"Wait a sec..." Jake started, then reached for my arm. I jumped up, and the others jumped up with me. I sat down, and they sat down with me, too. I was _not _going to get out of this. All of a sudden, Quil sneaked in from behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I tried to shake away, but couldn't.

"Jake! Pull up his sleeves!" he ordered. Jacob did as directed. He rolled up my right sleeve and suddenly got this pained look in his eyes. I looked down at my arm, and a tear rolled down my cheek. It was covered in pink scars. Some of them were the same color as my skin, raised up a little. Jake yanked up my other sleeve, and Kim gasped. It was an exact duplicate to the other one. Quil's grip loosened on me and I jerked out of his grasp. Then I stood up and walked out of the lunchroom, the whole cafeteria watching me go.

**I...Can't...I can't write an author's note for this one. Just click the review button and get on with your lives. **

**Digital tissues and cookies to all that cried while reading this.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all who reviewed! That last chapter was so sad...I'm going to conjoin this chapter with both Leah's **_**and **_**Seth's P.. **

**So, here's Chapter 12!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 12

Leah's P.o.V.

I was having a tickle fest with Emily and Claire when all of a sudden our happiness was interrupted by the Pack and Kim bursting through the door.

"Has anyone seen Seth?" Collin asked breathlessly. I looked at Emily and then Sam.

"No, why?"

"He left during lunch, and we thought that we would catch up with him during the rest of the day...But we never saw him after that," Jacob explained. I jumped off the couch.

"We have to find him!" I yelled. "I don't know how I would take it if he...If he..." I started to cry, and Jacob came over to hug me.

"Me, neither, Leah. But right now, the best thing to do is to split up into groups and try our best to find him." I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Okay."

"Right. Now, I want all of you guys to phase and follow me," Sam ordered. He was strictly in 'alpha mode' and I immediately followed as he said. Emily, Kim, and Claire watched us all from the porch. _"Okay, guys. As Jake said, we're going to split into-" _Sam paused and quirked his ears to the left.

_"Why can't I be like them? I want to feel that again to be..." _It was Seth!

_"Seth!" _I cried. _"You're not...Where are you?" _

_ "The cliffs," _he answered simply. Through his mind I could see how close he was to the edge. He was watching the crashing of the waves against the rocks.

_"Okay, DON'T do anything," _Sam ordered. _"We'll be there in a few seconds." _We all started running.

_"'We?'" _Seth asked. I could tell that he wasn't happy. Then he mentally sighed. _"I'm gonna' phase back. See you guys in a little bit." _We made it to him just as he buttoned up his shorts. Then we all phased and put our clothes back on. When he turned around, I could see about a dozen cuts on both of his arms. I covered my mouth with my hands, and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Seth..." He looked down at his arms, and his shoulders slumped. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. I could tell he was trying to talk, but something was stopping him.

"You scared us, Man," Embry said, patting Seth's back. Seth just shrugged and headed back towards Emily and Sam's house. Everyone else followed him except Jacob and I. I just stood there with my hands on my mouth, shaking my head back and forth, crying. Jacob came over and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly.

"I just can't...I can't believe this..." I kept repeating. "I would have...What are we going to do, Jake?"

0000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

Did I care that I had scared them? I still didn't know yet. I walked back into the house and was immediately bombarded with hugs from Kim and Emily. I just stood there and stared straight ahead. I wanted to hug them back...So badly...It's just...Something was keeping me from doing it. Emily let go, and Kim led me to a seat at the table. She looked at my scars, and traced them with her small finger. I followed it with my eyes, then looked up at her at the same time she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"If you needed someone to talk to...You could have just..." she said. I just shook my head and got up from the table. Emily stepped into my path.

"Want a snack?" she held up a plateful of apples. I smiled and took two. She smiled back and walked away. I walked back to Kim and handed her the apple slices. I looked at her and hoped she could read minds.

_It'll be okay..._

We both turned when the door opened. Leah stood there, staring at me. Then she walked over slowly and hugged me. I could feel her crying onto my shoulder. I let a few tears slip, too, but wiped them away before she had the chance to see them. She pulled away and laughed a little. Then she kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen, but before she had a chance to start cutting carrots, she turned back to me, "You know, you _still _haven't finished your breakfast from this morning..." I twisted my face.

Leah sure did know how to ruin a moment.

I let out a few soft chuckles, and Leah gasped.

"Is that...? _Laughter_, I hear?" I looked at her face, and started to laugh harder. She giggled with me, and soon everyone was just laughing for the fun of it. I sighed. It felt good to laugh again. Suddenly, the door burst open. A girl around my age came in.

"Aunty Em! I'm here! Just like I promised! TOLD you I'd make it in time for Thanksgiving! It took me four buses and two taxis...But it's over now, and I'm here!" she ran over to Emily and hugged her.

"Jazmyn! You came just in time. I was making dinner," Emily pulled away and turned back to her cooking. Jazmyn turned to us and smiled. I could only see the side of her, but I could tell that she was beautiful. Her russet skin tone went perfectly with her straight black hair. She waved to us, smiling widely.

"Hi, guys! ...And girls! I'm Jazmyn Gabriella Stefani Young...But you can call me Jazmyn!" She sang. Paul looked like he was about to introduce himself, but Jazmyn held up her tiny hand. "I already know who you guys are! Paul, Brady, Sam, Collin, Jared, Brady, Embry, Leah, Jacob, Quil...And..."she turned to me and my breath caught in my throat. I was right she _was _beautiful. She had hazel eyes, but her hair covered one.

Suddenly, she was anything and everything to me. Nothing mattered. It was just me and her. I stood up.

"...Seth..." she finished, still looking into my eyes. Then she blushed and looked down at the purple backpack in her hands. Then I heard a bunch of 'yeses' from behind me. I held out my hand to her. She shook it. Then pulled back immediately. I did, too. I'd felt it. The lightning bolt of energy between us. Suddenly she jumped up, smiling. "Yeah! Aunty Em's told me SO much about you guys, that I feel like I practically know you!" she glanced at me, then back at the others. "So? What's for dinner? I'm STARVING!" she earned a chorus of laughter from the Pack. She was going to fit right in here. I sat down at my seat and rested my head in my arms.

_Jazmyn..._

_ Jazz..._

_ Jazzy..._

_ Jazmyn Clearwater..._

_ Mrs. Jazmyn Clearwater..._

I was knocked out of my daydream when Jazmyn came over and sat down by me. "Hey..." she started.

"Hey..." I whispered back. My voice! FINALLY!

"I'm Jazmyn!"

"So I've heard." She giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound that I'd ever heard. I laughed with her. It was so contagious! Soon we were just laughing...

About what? I'd never know...


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom's been keeping me away from the computer, and I had MAJOR writer's block, and I've had Thanksgiving to worry about, and Christmas shopping, and piano lessons...**

**I'm such a busy person! Anyway! I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's the longest one, and I'm sure that you'll be surprised. **

**ENJOY! **

**Oh, and...**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 13

Jacob's P.o.V.

Leah's been acting really weird lately. At first I thought that it was because of Seth's imprint. But that idea quickly went down the drain. Leah _loved _Jazmyn—like she was her little sister or something. She was even happier when Jazmyn had decided to make La Push her new permanent home. I bet her parents were excited about that…Note my sarcasm. And I could tell that she loved the idea of Seth finally having someone. He was still pretty quiet…But anyone with eyes could see that he was happier than he had been only about a month ago.

And she's also been being pretty…Secretive. I could always tell when something was bothering her, and this time was no different. Today, when I got to Sam's from school, I went straight to her in the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful," I told her. Then I kissed her cheek. She looked at me, and I noticed something in her eyes…Almost like…_Worry?_ "What's wrong?" She hesitated and then glanced at Emily and Jazmyn, who were 'nonchalantly' sipping iced tea.

"N-nothing," she replied. Then the strangest thing happened. She got this really weird look on her face and raced upstairs. Emily followed her shortly after. Now I was _really _suspicious. I looked at Jazmyn. She just shrugged and raced over to sit by Seth on the couch. At that moment, I decided that I would do _everything _in my power to find out what was happening. I went upstairs to find Leah, and then stopped by the bathroom door when I heard talking. From what it sounded like, Leah was crying. It took all of my self control to not bust in there and comfort her. I was trying to get to the bottom of things, after all.

"Em, I'm _so _scared," Leah cried. Her voice sounded muffled. She must have been leaning on Emily's shoulder. Emily made a shushing sound with her voice.

"It's okay; I know that _everyone _will support you. Sam, me, Seth, Jazz, you're pack brothers…"

"No…It's not them I'm worried about. It's _Jake_. How do you think he'll take it?"

Silence.

"I'm not the one to answer that. We'll know soon. 'Cause you're gonna' tell him tonight."

That was enough for me. Whatever was bothering Leah, she'd tell me tonight. I could wait. I'm patient. Yep, that's me. Patient Jake…

Psh…Only in my dreams.

I walked down the stairs and was immediately greeted with the beasts that were the Pack. How was I supposed to do my homework in this noise? Oh, well. I'd do it later. I looked down when something attached itself to my leg.

"Jakey! Jakey! Jakey! Save me before—" Claire screamed when Quil snatched her up from the floor. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles when he began to tickle her. "Stop! Qwil! _St-op!" _she screamed. I smiled and shook my head before heading over to the couches by the TV.

"Hey, man. What's goin' on up there?" Jared asked me. Kim was lying on his lap, reading a book. How she could do that in _this _house…? I'd never know. I just shrugged.

"Some girly thing between Lee and Emily. Apparently, I'll find out tonight," I replied. I turned when I heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Emily immediately headed to the kitchen, while Leah sat down on the couch quietly. I noticed how she avoided my gaze.

"Well, whatever it is, I sure don't know what it is," Jared whispered. I looked at him skeptically, and sure didn't miss it when whacked him with her book. "Ow! Kimmy, that hurts!" I groaned and sat down on the opposite couch, just staring at Leah. I could tell that she knew what I was doing, because she started to blush fiercely. Then she looked up. My breath caught in my throat. Was she going to tell me now? Instead, she turned to Jazmyn, who was sitting by Seth whispering in his ear.

"Hey, Jazzy! Do you want to do some Christmas shopping next week? You're off of school next Friday, right," Leah said to her. Jazmyn nodded.

"Yeah, parent-teacher conferences. But, sure! We can make it a girls' day!"

"Great!" Leah answered. "I've already got my list, all I have to do now is get to the mall. You want to go to the one in Seattle?" Jazmyn nodded her head again.

"It's a two hour ride, but I'll keep you entertained," she added with a wink. Leah laughed. I smiled when I heard it, it was an adorable little laugh, and made me happy.

"What about you, Kimmy? You wanna' come?" Leah asked Kim. She sat up almost immediately, dropping her book in the process.

"Shopping? I'd do _anything _for shopping! Can't wait!"

"Cool, it's going to be _so _fun," Leah exclaimed. Then she got up and walked to the kitchen. Probably to help Emily make...Whatever it was she was making. I was too busy in my thoughts to think about it, though. Leah's voice sounded so..._Forced_. And, come to think of it, so did Jazmyn's and Kim's. What were they hiding? I thought about it some more.

What if Leah was planning on leaving again? I don't know what I'd do if she did. She was like my air...My fricken' _sun_. It would kill me if she left again. I shook my head at the thought. Please. Whatever they-specifically Leah-were hiding, it couldn't be that bad...

_Could it?_

0000000000000000000000

"Hey, Sam? Why don't you go fire up the grill? I've got some leftover hamburger meat from last Saturday. There's enough for _everyone_," Emily said, washing her hands. Everyone perked up at the sound of hamburgers. Even I did. It had to be my most favorite food ever.

"Yeah, sure. You guys in the mood for burgers?" Sam turned to us. We all nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, please! I'm as hungry as a pack of _wolves_ at dinnertime!" Jazmyn exclaimed. It got kind of quiet after that. We...Hadn't exactly _told _Jazmyn about the whole wolf thing. The silence was broken by Collin's nervous laughter.

"Jazz, you're _always _hungry." Jazmyn giggled, too, and shrugged. Seth smiled and looked at her lovingly. They were close, and hadn't become a couple yet. But they spent so much time together, you'd probably assume that they were. He also hadn't told her about the imprinting. But he had to soon, she needed to know.

Soon, we were all in the backyard. I tossed around a football with Paul, Embry, and Brady. The other guys and Jazmyn sat at the large picnic table and talked, occasionally looking over at the grill with hungry looks. Leah, Emily, and Kim sat on the back porch. Claire was sitting on Leah's lap, and they were laughing about something. Music from Emily's iPod dock played.

"FOOD'S READY!" Sam yelled. It was like a mob of shoppers on Black Friday when we all rushed over. Sam held up the spatula. "Ladies first!" I looked at Jazmyn as she flipped her hair and bent to get her share. The other four girls joined her soon after. _Finally_ we were able to get our food. I grabbed two hamburgers, a handful of Doritos, and a Sprite. I went to sit by Leah at the picnic table.

"Hungry, much?" she asked, pointing to my plate. I nodded, my mouth full of hamburger. Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww! Couple moment!" Jazmyn exclaimed. By the way Seth looked at her, I could tell he wished that he and her were the same way. Then Jazmyn turned to Leah. "So, Lee. When's that eagle gonna' land?" she asked.

_Huh?_

"Jazz! Not here!" Leah whispered, then glanced at me. "Soon. If it'll get you and Emily to stop _pestering _me about it." Jazmyn just raised her eyebrows and took a chip from my plate.

"Jake? Don't you think that Claire's a good kid? She's _so _cute, isn't she?" Jazmyn asked. She earned a cold look from Leah. I decided to play along and see where this little conversation was going.

"Yeah. Real cute. She's like the little sister I never had," I said, looking over at Baby Claire. She was sitting next to me on Quil's lap. I ruffled her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Eww! Jakey!" she giggled and clapped her hands over her head. "S'lobbry kiss! _Yuck_!" I laughed and snatched her out of Quil's arms.

"Oh, I'm _very _sorry, Miss Claire. Is this one better?" I blew a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled harder.

"My _turn_!" she exclaimed. Then she blew one on my cheek. It was just as slobbery as mine. "Mine's s'lobbry, _too_!" Claire said excitedly, pointing at my wet cheek. I handed her back to Quil and wiped it.

"Yeah, sure is," I said. I didn't miss the look that Jazmyn gave Leah...Like a 'point made' look. I started working on my food again. Then Leah tapped my shoulder.

"Jake? I need to talk to you. Come inside," she got up and went back inside the house. But not before looking at Kim, Emily, and Jazmyn. I looked at them, too. They just shrugged and waved for me to follow Leah. I obeyed. She was sitting on the couch when I made it in.

"Here," she said, patting the space next to her on the couch. "Um, you might want to sit down." Leah was fidgeting like mad.

"What's wrong, Lee?" I asked her sitting down. I was really excited to finally find out what was wrong with her. But at the same time, I was also really scared. What would it be? Leah looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, Leah. I don't like it when you cry," I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." she took a deep breath and pulled away. "Just...Don't..._Freak out_. I'm scared that you will. And then we'll fight about it. And then you'll...I'm scared that you'll leave me."

"What? Whatever it is, you know that I won't leave you. I'd never leave you. That's the craziest thought that I've ever heard. Did Em put something in those burgers? 'Cause I _swear_..." Leah laughed. That's what I was hoping for.

"Sorry. Okay, here goes," she took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes. "Jacob...I'm...late."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm. Late," she said again slowly. "You know..." she looked down, then back up at me and nodded. "Late."

"And that means...?"

"Okay. Apparently this isn't working for you, so I'm just gonna' say it. But _please_ don't-"

"Leah! Just come out and _say it _already!"

"I'm pregnant."

I sat back and just looked at her. "W-what?"

"I'm...pregnant."

I just looked at her. I couldn't speak. My whole body was numb.

"Jake? Jacob, speak to me. C'mon, Jake. Crap, I _knew _this was gonna' happen. I should have just left when I had the chance."

"Huh? Left? You were planning on _leaving _instead of just telling me? Lee, you _know _that I'll stay with you-"

"Wait. You will?" her eyes filled with tears again.

"Uh, yeah. I have a part in this...So...I'm staying right here," I hugged her. "And I'm _never _going to leave you." Tears started to stream down her face. But I could tell that they were happy tears. Now it was my turn to say something. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She looked shocked.

"Come again?"

"I love you."

"One more time." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Do you really not hear me, or do you just like hearing me say it?"

She looked up in thought. "I just like hearing you say it." I chuckled and kissed her. "Jake?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you, too." I smiled and kissed her again. Then I heard a cough from behind us. We pulled away.

"Did you guys _really _just come in here to make out on my couch?" Emily asked, she was covering Claire's eyes. Leah and I laughed.

"No! But...I told him, Em," Leah said.

"You _did_! Yes! It's been _so _hard keeping you in the dark! _Finally_! So, how does it feel?" Emily asked, helping Claire wash her hands.

"How does what feel?" I replied.

"Being a daddy-to-be. How does it feel?"

"I don't know, actually," I said standing up. "It's still sinking in."

"Well, don't worry, you've got nine whole months to soak it up." Leah shook her head.

"Eight and a half."

"Eight and a half," Emily repeated. The statement hit me like a loaded bus.

_Eight and a half months_.

_Eight and a half months till...I'm a dad..._

"Jake? You okay?" Leah asked stepping in front of me.

"Eight and a half months...Eight and a half _months_..." I kept repeating.

"Uh, I don't think he is," Emily said. I shook my head.

"Whoa, what? I'm fine."

"Whew! You scared me for a second there!" Leah said, putting her hand on her chest. I let my eyes wander down to her stomach. I couldn't see anything yet, but I knew that within a couple of months-maybe even weeks-she would start showing.

"Who else knows?" I asked, my eyes still on her flat stomach.

"Well...Em, Jazz, Sethy, Embry, Collin, Seth, Sam, Brady, Paul...Pretty much everyone but you," she answered. I stared at her.

"Really. Everyone but me. Wow. How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You had no problem telling everyone else," I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry, Jakey! During patrol, it just kind of slipped out! And stupid Brady can't keep his mouth shut...I had to get him to stop telling everyone after Paul on risk of being mauled by a very _hormonal _werewolf. And telling Seth was almost worse than telling you. But his reaction wasn't as bad as I thought...Come to think of it...Neither was yours. Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just...I just wanted to be the first one in on it..." I started to cry very unconvincingly. Leah scoffed and threw a pillow at me. I smirked at her, then cocked my head to the side. "So, what about Napoleon?"

"Huh?"

"You know, as a name."

I barely dodged that second pillow.

"It's a little too early for that, don't you think?" Emily asked me.

"Never too early to think about names," I replied.

"Please, we have practically all the time in the world!" Leah said.

I nodded.

_Yeah. All the time in the world._

**Okay! There it is! And don't worry. It's not going to be happy chapters from here on out. I've got **_**major **_**tricks up my sleeve for you guys...**

**Things you won't even see coming...**

**Remember: REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was kind of disappointed to see that only TWO PEOPLE reviewed when I updated...What's wrong, people? But, I would like to thank **Alissa21** and **brankel1** for their reviews. You guys ROCK! **

**I hoped that you all had a great Thanksgiving and an AWESOME Black Friday! Get any good deals? I know I did! I head butted this kid for an Xbox and Kinect...True story, bro! I got a major headache afterward, but it was worth it!**

**This next chapter is in Leah's point of view, and it's Christmas Eve. So...That means that she's still only a month pregnant! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 14

Leah's P.o.V.

I sighed as I flushed the contents of my stomach down the toilet. I had only just started to get morning sickness...How was I supposed to take two more months of it? I stood up and brushed my teeth. Then I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Even though it was already twelve in the afternoon, I was still in my pajamas. It was Christmas Eve, after all! I deserved some down time. I was greeted with a kiss from Jake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've been better..." I answered. Then I sniffed the air. "Is that gingerbread?"

"Yeah! Claire, Jazmyn, and I are making some to give the guys when they get back. Sam, Seth, Brady, Paul, Jared, Collin, Quil, and Embry went to go cut down a Christmas tree. Emily went to the attic to get down the decorations," Kim chattered excitedly. "Would you like one? It's the first batch, fresh from the oven." She held out a cookie in the shape of a little boy.

"I don't know...I'm trying to eat a little more healthily, you know, now that I'm..." I gestured down to my stomach.

"Oh, _c'mon_! It's CHRISTMAS! Where's your holiday joy? At least eat one. Please? Party in your tummy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! But if I give birth to a two hundred pound baby because of you, you'll regret it!" I took the cookie out of her hand, and munched on it. I closed my eyes and savored the taste. I hadn't had any in such a long time, and it tasted _so good_.

"Lee-lah! Look! I wrapped my own gift-y!" Claire exclaimed. She held out a colorful lump to me. It was covered in shiny red wrapping paper and had tape everywhere. I smiled.

"That's great, Claire Bear. But...Maybe you should use a little less tape next time. How about this: if you let me get dressed, I'll teach you how to wrap a gift the _right _way." Claire nodded.

"Yeah! Go! Go get dressed _now_!" she started to pull me off my chair.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." I walked upstairs and went to take a shower. I pulled off my clothes and looked down at my belly. That's when I saw it. The tiny little bulge on my belly. Nobody else would have been able to see it, even without anything covering it. But with my heightened senses, I could see it. I put my hand on it and smiled. Just think, in eight months, I'd be a _mom_. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles.

I wonder if Mom had thought the same thing...?

I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought of her, then opened them. I looked at my arms. The scars from that night were still there. I tried not to think about it, but it had a way of creeping up on me. I hadn't been back to the house since then...Except to pack up some things in my room. But after that, I hadn't gone anywhere near it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a sharp knocking at the door.

"Lee! _Lee_! Are you done yet?"

It was Claire.

"Almost, honey! Just give me a half an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" It was silent for a few seconds, but I could tell that she was still out there. "Um, Leah?"

"Yeah?" I was drying myself off now.

"Is half and a hour over yet?" I started to laugh. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door.

"I still have to blow dry my hair and put on some clothes, CeCe."

"Oh."

"Claire! I'm back!" Claire's head perked up at the sound of Quil's voice.

"Qwil! Qwil! Qwil! Qwil!" she chanted and ran down the stairs. I shook my head and headed towards my room to blow dry my hair and change.

I emerged twenty six minutes later in a green long sleeved shirt, my favorite dark wash skinnies, and some toasty Uggs. I walked down the stairs, and was greeted with the excited chatter of the pack.

"Merry Christmas, Leah!" Embry exclaimed. He ran over to me at full speed, but then stopped. "Oh, right! Sorry!" he walked at a much slower pace and hugged me carefully.

"Right back at ya', Big Guy." I hugged him back, then headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, weren't you going to teach Claire how to wrap a gift?" Jacob asked, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I was. But then Quil came," I looked over to the living room at Claire and Quil. They were hanging a red stocking up over the fireplace.

"Hey, come to the window I've got to show you something," Jacob didn't wait for an answer and pulled me over to the window seat. "Look outside. I built it for you when you were sleeping." I did as he told me and smiled widely. He had built a little snow family for me. There was a big snowman, a medium snowman, and a little one sitting between them. It was so cute, I giggled.

"Aww, how sweet! It's _adorable_!" I turned and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, look! She's giving him a kiss and I hadn't even shown them the mistletoe, yet!" Collin exclaimed. Then he smiled slyly and looked over at Seth and Jazmyn. Jazz was sitting on the couch, and Seth was sitting on the floor. She was playing with his hair, and they were talking. Collin walked over with his hands behind his back, then sat down next to Jazmyn. All of a sudden, he whipped out a little green leaf with a berry attached to it.

"Ha! Now you two have to kiss!" Jared laughed.

Both of their faces turned as red as the stockings hanging over the fireplace.

"Sethy and _Jazzy _sittin' in a tree! K-T-I-O-L-M-N-O-P!" Claire sang, mixing up the letters. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Yeah, Bro-Bro. Kiss her!" I clapped my hands together. Seth shot a death look at Collin, who was still holding the greenery above the two. When he leaned his head up to look at Jazmyn, everyone got quiet. Then she leaned down, and gave him a peck on the lips. She pulled away, then leaned in again. This one was longer, and they both seemed really in to it. It earned a loud cheer from the rest of the pack. They pulled away smiling at each other. Collin looked triumphant.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Seth and Jazmyn just stared at each other. I leaned on Jake's chest and watched them for a bit. They looked so content.

"Who's ready to decorate the tree?" Emily asked, coming in from the kitchen with Kim. They held boxes of ornaments in their hands.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Claire screeched, running towards them. The live tree was already set up in the living room, tree skirt and all. I sucked in a breath from my nose. It smelled so good, and it reminded me of running through the forest on my four paws digging into the soft earth. I wouldn't be doing much of _that _anymore, and I savored the homey smell. I watched Claire stand on her tippy-toes to put a little red ball on one of the branches. "Wow! _Pretty_!" she squealed. "Lee! Put one up!"

"Oh, I have a _special _one for you, Sis," Seth said standing up. He raced upstairs and then came back down with a black velvet box in his hands. He handed it to me. I opened it and stared at the gorgeous crystal ornament. It had a picture of me and him together on his first Christmas. I was four, then. He had only been born a month earlier. I was smiling with him in my arms, and we looked so happy. Well...At least I did. Baby Seth had been sleeping.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked him. He just shrugged, brushing it off.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" he asked impatiently. I laughed and then put it on one of the branches in the middle. It looked so right there. Soon, it was surrounded by other little ornaments. Reds, greens, and little homemade ones, as well.

"Sam? Mind putting this on the top?" Emily handed him an angel in a flowing white dress. She was holding little candles in her hands, and her eyes were cast down, as if looking after everyone below her. Sam happily took the tree topper from Emily and placed it on top. And then the tree was complete. I leaned on Jake's warm chest, and watched the gorgeous twinkle lights dance around on the pine scented tree. I felt so _right _here...So content. Then Jake jumped, making me snap out of my sentimental thinking moment.

"Jake! What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's like a..." he dropped down next to my stomach and pressed his ears to it.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" he exclaimed. Then he smiled. "If you're quiet, then you'll hear it." Everyone got quiet after that. Then I heard it. The soft _thump-thump, thump-thump_. It was faint, but it was there.

"Whoa," Brady whispered. "That's cool."

"What? I don't hear anything!" Kim whisper-yelled.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on here?" Jazmyn whispered. Everyone froze.

"Jazz? Come with me. I-I need to tell you something." Seth pulled her upstairs. I refocused back on the sound coming from my stomach. I looked down and smiled.

"Hey, little guy," I whispered. I put my hand on my belly. "It's Mommy."

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_.

"Man, I can't believe it," Jake whispered. He smiled again and stood up.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"What was happening?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! You don't have wolfy senses like we do..." Jared said. Kim whacked his arm.

"I could hear the baby's heart beat," I answered her. Kim squealed.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me...Jacob, I have my first checkup on January 15. 9: 00," I told Jacob.

"Nine? That seems a little early..."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river. Just don't go to school in the morning. Afterwards, you can go back." Jacob nodded, then looked down at my stomach again. That's when I heard Jazmyn yell from upstairs.

"Oh, wow! That's AWESOME!"

I laughed. "She took it better than I thought she would."

"Yeah. But, then again, it's _Jazz _we're talking about," Quil said. He was holding Claire who was still admiring the Christmas tree. I laughed harder.

"True." Everyone turned when Seth and Jazmyn returned from upstairs.

"I showed her," Seth said.

"Oh, okay. Wait, you _showed her_?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I jumped out the window and phased."

"Uh, huh! And it was _so _awesome! It looked like something out of the movies! _Sweet_!" Jazmyn squealed. "So, you guys are all, like, werewolves? Just like in the legends Gramma used to tell me?" Sam nodded in response.

"Everyone except Emily, Kim, and Claire. Did Seth tell you about the imprint?"

Seth and Jazmyn looked at each other and smiled. Then they took each other's hands.

"Yeah. He did. Now he's like my big, wolfy, knight in shining armor! Like the ones I used to dream up when I was little!" Jazmyn exclaimed. Then she looked deep in thought. "Except furrier..." Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, guys. We've got cookies to decorate," Emily said. She earned a small cheer from the Pack.

"Yes!"

"Cookies!"

"I'm gonna' make mine look _so _legit!"

"Not if mine's better looking than yours!"

"Gingerbread decorating contest!"

I laughed and looked back at Jacob. He was still looking at my belly.

"Man...I..._That's our kid_," Jacob whispered. His eyes glossed over with happy tears.

"Aww, Blue, are you crying?" I asked, I entwined his fingers with mine and we started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh, _please_, Red! We all know that you're the biggest crybaby in the whole entire world!" he retorted. I scoffed and let go of his hand.

"We'll see about _that _when I kick your sorry butt at decorating gingerbread!"

"Oh, honey, you don't have to act all tough around me. We all know that I'm gonna' win..." We were in the kitchen, and I threw a cookie at him.

"You're on."

**And...CUT! Hope you guys liked it! I know it's not Christmas...But I'm TOTALLY getting into the Christmas spirit! Everywhere I look, there's something that has to do with Christmas! The next chapter will be in Seth's P.o.V. I KNOW how much you guys love those! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, first I'd like to explain that I won't be updating as frequently as I used to. I updated so frequently because I had all those chapters already written down…Yeah…**

**Anyway, this is in Seth's P.o.V., and it's Christmas day. A little early for it, but I'm really in the Christmas spirit lately! So bare with me!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 15

Seth's P.o.V.

I woke up to Jazmyn's foot on my face. Yeah, that's a pretty sight. I closed my eyes and remembered last night when I had woken up from one of my nightmares. I was still having them, but not as often as before. I had yelped and shot out of bed, and Jazz had been passing by my door. She walked in with a glass of water in her hand, and then sat at my bed. That's when I spilled it all to her. Dad's funeral, Mom's attempt to kill Leah, the nightmares, the insomnia, my suicide attempt, and then my cutting. She'd listened the whole time, and hadn't jumped in. That's one of the things I loved about her, how she would listen until you were done. After that, she did something that shocked me.

_Jazmyn rolled up her sleeve. "You see these?" she pointed to the long jagged scars on her arm. I nodded stiffly. How could she have done that? Jazmyn had to be the happiest person that I'd ever known. Aside from Claire…But she was two. "Last year, there were these girls. They were the most popular girls in the eighth grade. And they just loved to pick on me. At first, they would just say things. Telling me how fat…Or how ugly I was. I didn't believe it at first…But when they kept on doing it…I started to…You know, believe it. Every time I looked in the mirror, someone else would be staring back at me. It wasn't Jazmyn. It was this...I don't know...I saw an ugly, fat teenage girl. I started to starve myself. But my parents soon caught on, and forced me to eat. Then I started throwing up everything that I ate. I did it secretly, so no one else knew it but me. But, no matter what I did, those girls would always tease me. And then it became physical. Pushing me into lockers...Punching me...I started to add to the pain by...Doing this." Jazmyn gestured to her arm. "But no good _ever _came out of it. The girls soon found out, and teasing only became worse._

_ "One day, when my parents and I were having dinner, my mom asks, 'How was school today, Honey?', and I couldn't help it. I broke down. And I blabbed about everything that had happened to me during those couple of months. And, before I knew it, we were moving. 'A new start', they said. And I was happy again. We moved from Texas, all the way up to cold, snowy North Dakota. But I didn't mind. I changed myself. I started eating again. I stopped cutting. I became more outgoing, and made a whole bunch of new friends. And, when I think back to that time, I laugh. Just laugh it off. And I look at my arm. It reminds me of everything that I went through...And also how I don't ever want to go through it again." She was looking down during the whole story, and now she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her. She hugged back, and squeezed tight. _

_ "Thanks...You know, for sharing your story," I told her when we pulled away._

_ "It's okay, I like talking about it. It kind of makes me feel better," she pulled down her sleeve. Then started to stand up. "Um, I should get going. I don't want Lee getting suspicious." she smiled at me. She and Leah were currently sharing a room. I hesitated. "Unless...You don't want me to..." I blushed and she giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes!'" Jazmyn hopped into bed next to me. Then she kissed me on my lips. "G'night, Sethy."_

_ "'Night, Jazz."_

I snuggled back into my pillow to get some more sleep. That was short lived when my door banged open. I jumped and Jazmyn screamed and fell off the bed.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Claire screeched.

"Ugh...Claire...Five more minutes..." Jazmyn whined from the floor. I watched as Claire made a beeline for my bed.

"WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!" Claire started to jump on my bed. Then she picked up a pillow and threw one at me.

"Okay, _okay_, Claire! I'm _up_!" I said, but laughed in spite of myself. I stood up and threw a shirt on over my shorts. Claire moved on to Jazmyn.

"WAKE UP, JAZZY! UP! UP! _UP_!" Jazmyn groaned and stood up.

"If it'll get you to stop with that horrible screeching sound, I'll get up!"

"Yay! Hurry up and get your slippies, Santa got us _presents_!" Claire ran out of the room, and down the hall towards Leah's.

"Think we should warn her?" I asked Jazmyn, referring to my sister.

"WAKE UP! IT'S _CHRISTMAS_!" Claire screamed.

"Too late," Jazmyn said as she slid on her house shoes. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them. They were _huge_! And purple. Of course they were purple, that was her favorite color. Each shoe had three yellow claws sticking out the front.

"Nice shoes," I told her. Jazmyn giggled and stood up.

"Thanks! They're my _favorite_!" When she stood, I noticed that she was just wearing a short long sleeved t-shirt. I looked down, and blushed. She seemed to get it, too, because she blushed also. "Sorry. I got hot last night."

"No, that's my fault. Being a wolf also comes with cons. I have a very abnormally high body temperature."

"Oh," Jazmyn replied. I watched as she reached for a pair of my basketball shorts. She wiggled them on over her slippers and then pulled them up. They instantly fell back down. I fell back onto the bed and laughed. "It's _not _funny!" Jazmyn said, but laughed anyway. She pulled them up over her shirt and then folded them over a couple of times. "There! These aren't going anywhere!" I stood up and reached for her hand.

"C'mon. Before Claire gets any more restless," I leaned down and kissed her cheek. As if on cue...

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! _WAKE UP_!"

Jazmyn and I laughed and walked to the hallway. "Come here, Claire-Bear! We can go downstairs and get some milk while everyone else wakes up," Jazmyn held out her arms and Claire ran into them.

"But we _can't_. The milk's all gone. I used it fo' _Santa_," Claire said.

"It's okay," I replied. "How about some water?"

"Okay!" We headed down the stairs. I watched as Claire's eyes widened at the sight of how many gifts were under the tree. "Wow...Santa really _came_!" Claire wiggled out of Jazmyn's grasp and ran to the tree. "There's some fo' everyone! Sethy and Jazzy and Leelah and Aunty Emmy and Uncle Sammy...!" then she gasped. "And fo' _me_!" She picked up a box wrapped in red sparkly paper. But before she tore it open I took it from her hands.

"Not until everyone else gets down here, okay?" Claire nodded reluctantly.

Soon enough, the last three stragglers walked down.

"_Finally_! Now we can open presents!" Jazmyn exclaimed. She looked just as excited as Claire. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Sorry. Guess the baby's not a morning person," Leah patted her stomach.

"No morning sickness today?" I asked.

"No...At least not yet. I hope it stays away for the rest of the day!"

"Okay, guys. Enough chit chat! Claire, since you've been _ever _so patient, you get to open the first gift!" Jazmyn snatched the box out of my hand and handed it to Claire. Claire's face broke into a grin. She ripped it open.

"Jazzy! Look! It's the dolly I wanted! Santa _knew_!"

"You bet he did!" Jazmyn winked at Emily. "Okay..." she reached down and picked up a green colored box. "This one's for my Sethy-poo!" I rolled my eyes, but Jazmyn just kissed my cheek. I unwrapped it and revealed a new _diamond studded_ watch. It looked so..._Expensive_.

"Jazz..." I started.

"Nope! Don't say a _word_," Jazmyn clamped her hand over my mouth. "Okay! Leah's turn!" Jazmyn handed Leah a gift, which she took reluctantly.

"You didn't have to get me anything..." she started.

"No, I wanted to. Open it." Leah gave Jazmyn one last look and opened the gift. She paused when she saw it. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Jazmyn...Y-you...Oh, my gosh..." Leah pulled the rest of the gift out of the paper. It was a hair clip in the shape of a butterfly. And Leah _loved _butterflies. The main color was gold, and it had little pink accents on it. When it moved, I saw how the light caught the little glitter pieces on it. "I _love _butterflies."

"I know you do," Jazmyn said, giving her a hug. "And when I saw it, I knew that you'd love it."

"Thanks, Jazzy, _so much_!" Leah held the little clip up to her hair. After that, Jazmyn handed Sam and Emily some gifts. Emily screamed when she saw what Jazmyn had got her.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_! I _totally _needed this!" Emily held up a large box. Inside held a mixer. I smiled. She definitely did need it. I don't know how she was able to stir all of that muffin mix with just a spoon. "I _love _it!"

"Knew you would, Aunty Em!"

"Sam, open yours! It's from all of us," Emily said.

"Yeah! It's a-" Claire was about to say what it was, before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say what it is, Claire!" I scolded playfully. She nodded. We turned back to Sam, as he opened up his gift.

"Uh...Keys?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah. Look outside," Leah said, pointing towards the window. Sam stood up and did as she said. His smile widened when he saw what it was.

"Now, Claire," I said, taking my hand off the girl's mouth.

"We got ya' a _trick_!"

"Truck!" The rest of us corrected.

"Oh, man. Thanks, guys. It must have cost-"

"Okay, we _really _have to start feeling guilty about these gifts," Jazmyn said.

"I'm not!" Claire raised her hand. We laughed. She probably didn't even know what the word meant. "Oh, look! I got more presents!" she started to reach for them.

Soon, we were cleaning up piles of wrapping paper and getting dressed. "Let's hurry, guys. The rest of the Pack and their families will be here soon," Sam told us.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. It would have been longer if Leah hadn't been banging on the door the whole time.

"Hurry up, Seth! I have to _pee_!"

"Thanks for the info, Sis," I said sarcastically, walking out of the bathroom in a towel. Leah rushed in. I shook my head and continued walking to my room, bumping into Jazmyn in the process.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry, Seth!" she exclaimed. She glanced down at my bare chest then looked back up at me. "You know, you look _really _hot with your shirt off." I smiled and kissed her.

"I didn't tell you guys to stand in the middle of the hallway and make out! Go and get dressed!" Emily yelled. Jazmyn and I pushed off of each other and rushed in opposite directions. Emily continued on to her room, shaking her head.

I went into my room and decided to look normal for a change. Or, as normal as I could get for a fourteen year old guy with overly large muscles. I took out a light grey sweater and slipped into some jeans. Then I started to feel warm, so I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows. There. That was better. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Jazz would be pleased.

I thought back to where I'd been a month ago. An emotional wreck. And then Jazmyn came. I sighed and smiled. She saved my life. Right now, I don't know what I'd do without her. She was my imprint...And not only that, my best friend. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Seth-man!" Embry greeted me. I smiled. Embry and his mom were there, and so was Quil and his parents.

"How are you today, Seth?" Ms. Call asked me with a hug.

"Great," I answered and pulled away. Just then the door burst open and Jared and the rest of his family came in. It was weird to see him without Kim latched onto his arm, but she and her family had taken a Christmas vacation to Barbados.

"JARED'S HERE!" Jared yelled. He hugged Emily, ruffled Claire's hair, and shook hands with the Pack's parents. Jared's little sisters, Amanda and Ashley rushed over and jumped on me.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Seth! Look! Jared got us new charms for our bracelets!" Ashley exclaimed. She waved her wrist in my face. It was the shape of a reindeer. Amanda's looked like a snowflake. "Now their almost..."

"Complete!" Amanda finished for her. I always thought it was weird how they did that. It must have been some weird twin thing. Mr. and Mrs. Thail were already talking with the others when the twins finally decided to get off of me.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Jazmyn exclaimed coming down the stairs. She had on a short red dress with white trim and black buttons. It was complete with a little Santa hat and everything; black boots, white stockings, red gloves with white trim...I rolled my eyes. Jazz was weird like that. But she looked so darn _sexy_. She was carrying a red sack over her shoulder. "I bare gifts from the North Pole! There's enough for _everyone_!" She jumped down the last two steps with a flourish. "Let's see what I've got here..." She giggled and made her way to the living room.

The door opened and Jacob and Billy came in, followed by Collin and his large family of six, and Brady and his dad.

"Brady!" Jazmyn hopped over the couch with a gold gift in her hands. "Merry Christmas!" she handed him the gift and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jazz. Oh, this is my dad. Dad, this is Jazmyn. She's Emily's niece." Mr. Littlesea shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Right back at 'ya, big guy!" she giggled, and then returned to the living room.

"Hey, Seth? Where's Lee?" Jacob asked me. I didn't even have to answer his question. Leah came down the stairs, looking gorgeous. Everyone stopped talking for a minute when they saw her. Since she hadn't phased in a while, her hair had grown a little bit. Nobody else would have noticed it, but I did. The butterfly pin that Jazmyn had gotten her was clipped on one side of her hair. She had on a long sleeved black dress with a green bow that went around the middle. To top it off, she was wearing her signature black pumps.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," she said. Everyone returned their 'Merry Christmases' and returned to their talking. I picked up a little of their conversations.

"She's _gorgeous_," Quil's mom was saying.

"Yeah, she's practically glowing," Emily said back.

"She'll be a beautiful mother," Embry's mom added. Everyone in La Push knew about Leah's pregnancy. Yeah, that's how small our town was. I went to sit next to Jazmyn.

"Oh, well if it isn't young Seth," Jazmyn started. "Hmm...Have you been a naughty or nice little boy this year?" she asked playfully. I pretended to be in deep thought.

"Depends. What's your list say?"

Jazmyn pretended to look at a piece of paper in her hands. "Aww...Someone's been a naughty, naughty boy," she wagged her finger at me.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to be nice, honestly I did!"

"Tsk, tsk...You should have tried harder, my boy."

"Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up?"

"Well..." she glanced at my lips. I smiled at her and she kissed me. I fell onto my back on the couch, and she fell on top of me, we were still kissing. We were making out for a while before someone cleared their throat.

"There are, like, _children _here! Can't you guys wait until later?" Paul asked. I shrugged.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," I murmured. Paul shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite of us.

"Do you know if dinner's ready? I'm _starving_!" Jazmyn asked, patting her stomach. I laughed.

"I don't know, but it should be soon. I can smell it," I answered. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Leah yelled. She opened the door and a cold draft blew in. Jazmyn shivered and I put my arm around her. "Rachael!" Leah hugged the lady in the door. "It's been such a long time! Is this what you've been so secretive about, Jake?" she turned to Jacob in the kitchen. He just smiled. "Come in; you must be cold! It's really coming down out there, huh?"

"Yeah. I was so scared I'd fall into a snow drift when I was driving here," Rachael took off her coat. "Something smells _good_. I haven't eaten in a while. Hi, guys!" she waved to all of us and then headed to the kitchen. She hugged Billy and the rest of the Pack. "Oh, I've missed you! It's so lonely out in California! And a lot quieter!" she turned to me and Jazmyn on the couch. "Hey, Seth! You've grown so much!" I shrugged.

"That's what happens when you haven't seen a person in three years," I answered, standing up and hugging her. "This is my girlfriend, Jazmyn." I gestured towards Jazz sitting on the couch. I looked at her and smiled. She looked surprised. Probably at what I called her. _Girlfriend_.

"You have a _girlfriend_ now? Whoa, I've been living under a _rock_!" she looked at Paul sitting on the couch and froze. He did, too. They stared at each other for a long time. Everyone turned towards Billy and Jake. Billy looked pleased. Jake...Jacob looked..._Not mad_?

"Welcome, to the family, Paul," Jacob said, smiling. I laughed.

"Did Paul just imprint?" Jazmyn whispered to me. I nodded. "Way to go, Pauly!" she shouted. "This will _definitely _be going in my Christmas scrapbook!"

I smiled. Yeah...Mine, too.

**I hope you guys like it! This is my longest chapter yet. I'm working on the next one right now, so it shouldn't be long before you're reading Chapter 16!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll try and update at least once a week. This chapter has both Leah's and Jake's P.. Oh, I have to do something before we start the chapter...**

**Collin-15-Freshman**

**Brady-14-Freshman**

**Seth-14-Freshman**

**Jazmyn-14-Freshman**

**Jacob-17-Senior**

**Kim-17-Senior**

**Jared-18-Senior**

**Embry-17-Senior**

**Quil-16-Junior**

**Paul-19**

**Rachel-19**

**Leah-17-Graduated**

**Sam-20**

**Emily-19**

**Claire-2**

**I hope that will clear everything up! Did I forget anyone? I won't write anything about the OCs in my Christmas chapter unless I introduce them again in any of the other chapters. **

**Oh, also! The names that you guys don't know (the one's at Jake's school), are all people from my school. So...Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Leah's P.o.V.

The holidays came and went, and we are now officially in 2012! New Year's went…As expected. I got to bring it in with everyone that I loved.

Right now, I'm getting ready for my first appointment. I'm both excited and a little nervous. I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room to find something to wear. Let's see…

Leggings…A long sweater…Scarf…Beret…Uggs...Hey. I've gotta' look cute for all those cute doctors! After checking myself over, I walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, guys!" I exclaimed. Seth, Jazmyn, Sam, Emily, and Claire were already downstairs eating.

"'Morning. I am _so _tired!" Jazmyn replied with an over exaggerated yawn. "I've only just started school, like, two weeks ago, and I've already got two tests and a quiz today! How messed up is that?" I giggled and went to the pantry for the Cheerios. It's so weird…I've come to love them over these last few months. And before I couldn't even stand the taste of them.

Must be those cravings I've heard so much about…

"You ready for your first appointment?" Emily asked excitedly. She shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into Claire's mouth.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, Jazz, Seth, you should get going. School starts in fifteen!" I pointed towards the door. The two jumped from their chairs. Seth gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and snatched up Jazmyn's hand.

"Bye! See you later!" And with that, they were gone.

"Did Jake call? He was supposed to meet me here," I asked. As if on cue, Jacob ran through the door.

"I almost went to school, if it weren't for Jazmyn reminding me," he said out of breath. "I ran all the way back here." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. _8:05_. Well, that's okay. We didn't have to leave for a while.

"Um, hello? Where's my morning kiss?" I asked Jacob. He rushed over and planted kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and then finally lips.

"Better?"

"Yes," I said triumphantly. I ate a spoonful of my cereal.

"Okay, Miss Claire. Time to go get ready. Today, we're gonna' go _grocery shopping_!" Emily exclaimed, and took Claire upstairs.

"I should be heading out, too. I've got a business to run," Sam said. He stood up, waved to us, and left. Sam owned a garage out in Port Angeles. He was so good at his work, business was _booming_. People drove from all around just to go.

I looked at the clock. _8:30._ "Jake, we should get going." I grabbed my coat. I was slowly losing my wolf abilities, like having an abnormally high body temperature. It had dropped to a normal human's temperature now, so I was starting to feel cold again. Plus, the snow was really coming down out there! Huge flurries clouded my vision as Jacob and I made our way to the car.

"I'll drive. I wouldn't feel safe if you did. Especially in _this _crappy weather," Jake told me. I sighed happily. He was really trying to look out for me. And I was very grateful for it. Plus, he was really adorable looking out for me!

Jake held my hand the entire ride to the hospital. He would occasionally massage my knuckles, or lift it up to his mouth to kiss it. I had a smile on my face the whole time. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. The warmness of the car's heater was nothing compared to the warmth that I felt between Jacob and I.

"Ugh, can you _believe_ that Kim Kardashian and her husband are already wanting a divorce? They were only married for, like, three months!" I exclaimed, reading the front page of _Star_. We were in the waiting area of the hospital, anxiously waiting our turn to be called back into one of the rooms.

"I can. That's what being a big time reality star will do to you. I actually almost feel bad for them...Not," Jacob answered. I grinned at him and continued reading the magazines. My heart started to flutter when I saw Beyoncé's baby belly. She looked so pretty. I hoped I was as beautiful as her when I actually started to show.

"Leah Clearwater?" a nurse called from the edge of the hallway. Both mine and Jacob's heads shot up. I raised my hand, and she smiled at me. "Come with me," she said cheerfully. I instantly liked her. She seemed so nice, and happy to be helping people...Unlike the scowling lady behind the reception desk. _Peaches Doubtfire_. Her name didn't suit her that much. I shrugged the thought off when we finally made it to our room. "You can sit here, Ms. Clearwater," the nurse said, patting a spot on the small bed. I took the chance to read her nametag. _Taylor McDonald_. I'd have to remember that. She turned to Jacob and gestured towards a seat next to my bed. "You can have a seat here. Make yourselves comfortable...Or, at least as comfortable as you can get in one of these chairs," she giggled. I giggled with her. "Doctor Cullen will be with you guys shortly," she explained and left the room. I noticed Jacob tense up at the name. He started to shake.

"Down, boy," I joked. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he stopped shaking instantly. "It'll be okay." He didn't look that convinced, but I squeezed his shoulder, anyway. The faint smell of something sweet lingered into the room when the door opened. I was glad that I couldn't smell it as strongly as Jacob could. But somehow...I wanted to. I actually _liked _that smell. It was like...Poppies.

My _favorite_.

"Hello, guys. How are we today?" Doctor Cullen asked. Jacob looked like he was concentrating hard on not phasing, so I answered instead.

"Great, Doctor Cullen." I smiled for emphasis.

"Good, good. And, please, call me Carlisle. You're going to be stuck with me for the next few months, so we can at least head on to first name basis. Any morning sickness?" he took out his stethoscope.

"No. Thank the Lord for that. I used to be running to the bathroom, like, every second of the day. But it's kind of trickled down. Usually just once or twice, now," I answered him. It was so weird. I was able to talk as easily to him as if I was talking to Seth or Embry. Like I'd known him forever. I thought I'd be a little tense around him, but I wasn't.

"Wonderful. Now, could you take some deep breaths for me?" he placed his stethoscope on my back, and I did as he told me. "Okay...Now, I'm going to take your weight. Is that okay?" he must have seen my face because I saw a hint of a smile playing at his lips. I groaned and hopped off the bed, Jacob's eyes watching me like hawk's the whole way. I grinned at him to show him I was okay, and he seemed to relax a little. I stepped on the scale, and Carlisle moved the little tools around a little. "...142.1...We need to gain a little more weight, Miss Clearwater," he laughed. I groaned a little louder this time.

"That's the part I was dreading!" I exclaimed, and put my hands to my forehead. I heard Jacob chuckle a little.

"Now. The part we've all been waiting for...Leah? Will you lay down on the bed, please?" I did what he told me. "You can come over here if you want to, Jacob." I nodded my head fiercely at Jake. Jacob smirked and kneeled at the bedside. He took my hand. "Okay, Leah. Raise up your shirt and I'll-"

"Okay, Doc. That's where I draw the line," Jacob said. He was shaking now. I sat up and tugged on his arm.

"Jake! It's _okay_," I reassured him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll do it." I laid back down and raised my shirt up to my bra line. "Okay, don't listen to him. Just keep on doing what you were doing." I waved my hand at Carlisle. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to put this on your belly..." He squirted a thick blue gel onto my stomach. I cringed at how cold it was. Carlisle laughed. "I know, It's a little cold."

"Not as cold as you..." Jacob muttered under his breath. I shot my eyes at him.

"Okay," Carlisle continued, like nothing had happened at all. He took out a tool and started to rub it on my stomach. He looked at a little screen and I looked at it, too. Slowly, something started to show up on the screen. "And...There it is!" he pointed to something on the screen. A little shape. I could make out a head and little arms and legs. "You see? Looks healthy so far. You're doing a good job." I beamed at him and turned to Jacob who had his eyes fixed on the screen. "I'll go print you guys a picture. Be right back," he said, and left. He closed the door quietly behind us. I stared back at the screen.

"Oh, Jake, look," I pointed at the monitor. Jacob nodded stiffly, still looking awed. I waved at the screen stupidly, as if the baby could see me. "It's Trevor." Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Trevor?"

"Yeah. I'm experimenting with names. Today I'm doing boys," I turned back to the screen. "Hi, Christian."

"Oh, I like that. Christian...Chris for short," Jacob said to me. I grinned at him and Carlisle came back in the room with papers in his hand.

"Here it is," he said. I sat up and he handed me a set of pictures of the ultra sound. "So, I'll see you guys next month?"

"Yeah. And I'll be sure to keep this one," I pointed my thumb towards Jacob, "On a short leash." Jacob laughed and handed me my purse. "See you soon, Carlisle!" Jake and I started to head out the door.

"Bye! And remember: gain more weight!"

00000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

I came to a stop as I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. Leah unbuckled her seatbelt, a folder with the ultrasound pictures in her hand. She gave me a peck on the cheek and opened the door, cold air and snowflakes immediately rushing in.

"Bye, Jakey. Have a good rest of the day at school!" she put one foot out the door and then turned back. She handed me one of the pictures. "When you get back, Jazmyn will want to know if we got any pictures. Then she beg for you to show her. Then of course Kim would want to see them..." she rolled her eyes and smiled. I smiled back at her and set the picture carefully between the two seats.

"Only them. Hey, sorry about what happened today. It's just...I'm just so...I don't know..." I realized I was making a big fool of myself in front of her. I looked down and blushed. She rubbed my cheek.

"It's okay. I know you're just trying to protect me," she cooed in a baby voice. I chuckled and kissed her.

"See you later." Leah nodded and stepped out of the car. She closed the door and blew a kiss to me. Before she opened the door to the cottage, I honked my horn, letting her know that I was pulling out. She waved one more time and stepped into the house.

I walked into the front office of the school to get a late pass. We were in the middle of fourth period...Gym to be exact. I loved gym.

"Hey, Mr. Comp!" I greeted the secretary and leaned on the counter.

"Jake! We're awfully late today..." he glanced at the clock and laughed, writing me a pass.

"Sorry. Leah had her first checkup this morning," I answered, taking the pass from him.

"Really? How'd it go?" I took the ultra sound picture out of my backpack and handed it to him. "Awesome," he handed the picture back to me and I put it back in my backpack. After saying a quick 'goodbye,' I headed to the gym. I quickly changed and walked out just as Spencer Erickson came up to have his turn at kicking.

Great. Indoor kickball. That brings back memories.

"Hey, look! It's Jake!"

"Jake? Yeah! _Now _the game's gonna' get interesting!"

I laughed and waved to my 'fans.' I handed my pass to Coach Pujol. "Good," he said. "You can be on Martinez's team. They're in the field now." I nodded and jogged over to the back of the gym by Embry. He gave me a high five.

"Yes! Now we're going to be unstoppable!" he exclaimed. I turned back towards the front. Jared was pitching. It was Kim's turn to kick.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Baby," Jared ensured her. Kim smirked.

"Oh, _please_, Jare! Pitch like you would to anybody else!" she clapped her hands. Jared looked skeptical, but did as she told him. Kim bunted the ball to the opposite side of first base.

"Easy catch!" Alicia Trask, the school's biggest slut, yelled. But she missed anyway. She ran to pick it up and threw it at me. "Get her, Jake!" she yelled. I ran to catch up to Kim. She was a pretty fast runner. I stopped in front of her and smirked. She skidded to a stop in front of me, and looked lost. We just stood there, neither one of us making a move. I was about to reach out to tag her, when she slid under my legs and touched the first base. Her team cheered and clapped.

"Ha! Next time, don't think before you act!" she pointed her finger at my chest. I laughed and threw the ball back at Jared. She was a good player, I'd give her that!

At lunch, Jazmyn waved her arms wildly at me from our table. "Jake! JAKE!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table. Before I sat down, Jazmyn jumped over the table and grabbed my shoulders. "How'd it go? How'd it go? How'd it _GO_? I'll just _die_ if you don't TELL ME!" she shook me so hard, my teeth had begun to chatter.

"I'll tell you if you would let go of me!" Seth grabbed her and sat her back down. The rest of the school going Pack leaned in to hear me tell my story. "Well, first thing's first: Carlisle's her doctor."

"That _bloodsucker_?" Brady whisper-yelled. I nodded.

"What do you mean, 'bloodsucker?'" Jazmyn asked. Seth turned to her and lowered his voice.

"Werewolves aren't the only mythical things around here, Jazz. You remember that legend about the 'cold ones?'" Jazmyn nodded and Seth continued, "Well, that's just another word for..._Vampire_." Jazmyn was silent, then she looked at the rest of us.

"So...She has a vampire for a doctor?" I nodded. "But won't he like, kill her, or something? _Drink her blood_?" she looked pale. Seth held her hand. Collin shook his head.

"Him and his family-"

"There's MORE of them?" Jazmyn screeched. The other kids at the tables close by turned and looked at us. I shushed her. "There's _more_?" Jazmyn asked in a quieter voice.

"Yeah. There's vampires everywhere, you just really won't know them when you see them. Especially in a place like this, where half the population is pale," Collin answered. "But Carlisle and his family are 'vegetarians.' They don't drink human blood. Only the ones from animals. Like deer...Bears..."

"Aww...All those poor little animals...Not even knowing what's going to happen to them..." Jazmyn took a bite of her hamburger then looked at it. "Oh, the irony," she said in a flat voice. The table erupted with laughter.

"But you don't have to worry," Embry said, and lifted his hand in a pledge. "It's our wolfy duty to keep the peace between the worlds of both vampires and werewolves." Jazmyn seemed to relax a little. Then she turned back to me, her eyes lit up again.

"Back to what we were talking about before?"

"Oh, right...You know what? It's better to show you than to just sit here telling you," I took the picture out of my backpack and Jazmyn snatched it out of my hands. "You're...Welcome?" Jazmyn was too busy squealing to answer me.

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! _Ohmigosh_!" she exclaimed. Kim snatched the picture out of her hands, smiling.

"Aww! It's Kimmy Junior!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think that we'll name the baby after you?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Did you guys already pick out a name?" she passed the picture to Jared, who passed it to Collin.

"No. But today is Boy's Day. We've already tried Trevor and Christian."

"Ohhhh! Christian! I like it!" Jazmyn sighed. "And I also like Will and Aden and Benjamin..." Jazmyn looked up in deep thought.

"Don't forget Caleb!" Kim added.

"Of course! And..." the girls continued their debate and names. I turned back to the guys. Seth was holding the picture now.

"So, how does the happy uncle feel?" I asked. Seth grinned and looked up at me.

"This is going to be great!" he said happily. "I'm going to do all the things with him that my dad did with me." I smiled sadly at him and he did the same back. "You think he'll like me?"

"Like you?" Jazmyn asked, turning towards him. "He'll LOVE you!" She gave him a hug and he beamed. Seth handed me back the picture, and I put it back in my backpack carefully. That's when I remembered that I had to talk to them about something important.

"Guys, I got to talk to you about something," I whispered. Everyone leaned in, and I smiled. "With the baby coming and everything, Sam and Emily's is starting to become overcrowded, especially with us around 24/7," I paused while everyone nodded. "Well...I've got the answer to that. Yesterday, I was taking a run. And then I saw it. This log cabin in a clearing in the forest. And I instantly knew that Leah would love it. I want to fix it up for her. And hopefully be moved in there before Ethan comes." I looked up, letting the name roll off my tongue. I'd have to share that one with Leah. I looked back at the guys. "Sure, it needs a little work...But with all of us working together-plus some others-I think that we could do it." I looked around the table at everyone, seeing if any of them agreed. Collin put his hand in the middle of the table.

"I'm in, if you're in," he said. Seth did the same.

"Anything for my sister." Hands soon followed the first two.

"Let's do it!" Kim added. Jazmyn giggled.

"This is going to be so much FUN!" she said excitedly. Soon, everyone's hands were in the middle of the table and they were all looking at me with eager faces. I grinned, and put my hand on top of everyone else's.

"We'll start tomorrow."

**Okay, guys. I know that it's a little lengthy, but I wanted to add this part of the story in with Leah's appointment. I'm thinking about putting the next chapter in Jacob's P.o.V., then sharing it with Seth. Should I, or shouldn't I? Tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! And I've decided to join Seth and Jacob's P. in this one...Thanks to the very enthusiastic review from **Team and Jake**. I'd like to thank her personally! THANK YOU!**

**Oh, I'm having more characters in this story, so here are their ages!**

**Ashley Thail-11-6th Grade**

**Amanda Thail-11-6th Grade**

**Layla Littlesea-5-Kindergarten**

**Brandon Littlesea-8-3rd Grade**

**Jason Littlesea-12-7th Grade**

**Mr. Thail-37**

**Mrs. Thail-36**

**Mr. Littlesea-42**

**Mrs. Littlesea-39**

**Ms. Call-35**

**Rebecca-19**

**Billy-40**

**There. I'm going to introduce some more characters throughout the story, so stay tuned! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 17

Jacob's P.o.V.

I woke up and rolled over on my side to look out the window. There was still snow on the ground, but it wasn't actually snowing. Good. This was going to be an easy first building day. I smiled, all of a sudden really excited. I shot out of my bed and hurried to take a shower.

When I was finished, I threw on a sweater and some blue jeans. I glanced at my watch lying on my dresser. _10:37_. I'd have to hurry. I was supposed to meet the guys in...Oh, crap! Eight minutes! I ran down the stairs. I stopped when I saw everyone sitting either on my couch or at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Jakey!" Rachael greeted me. She flipped a pancake with her spatula. "Everyone's here!" she put the pancake on a plate with the others.

"Yeah, and it was really hard," Seth said from his spot on the couch. Jazmyn was seated on his lap. "Leah kept asking questions. Emily finally distracted her with shopping for baby clothes." Just then the door busted open. Paul came in and stomped his shoes on the doormat, snow falling off of them. He looked around and grinned when he saw Rachael.

"Hi, Paul. Want some pancakes? Nice and hot!" Rachael held out the plate to Paul. I had never seen her so happy since...Since Mom was here. Sure, she was still a naturally happy person, but I'd never seen her like this before. That's why I didn't snap at Paul when he had first imprinted on her on Christmas. One, I wanted to see my older sister happy again. Two, I knew that I shouldn't be the one to get mad; I'd practically done the same thing to Seth. And third...Well...It had been _Christmas_! I didn't want to be the one to ruin everyone else's joy. I watched as Paul took one of Rachael's treats happily.

"So? What's the game plan today?" Paul asked, mouth full of dough. I turned to everyone else. Rachael was right; they were all here...Seth and Jazz, Quil, Brady, Collin, Embry, and Kim and Jared.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to show you guys the house first. Then, we'll plan out what we're going to do to it," I explained. Jazmyn raised her hand, and began to speak without waiting for me to call on her.

"Will we get to do some shopping today? You know, for the house!" she asked excitedly. Her hand was still in the air. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Leave it to Jazmyn to try and put shopping into this.

"Depends on how far we get," I answered. She nodded, putting her hand down. "Well? Do you guys want to see it or not?"

"Yes! _Please_! I've been dying to see it since yesterday!" Kim exclaimed. She and Jazmyn rushed to put on their boots, hats, and coats. The rest of us just slid on shoes. We were fine in just sweaters.

"You coming, Rachael?" Paul asked. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"If Jake wants me to. I don't think that he'll like to have his older sister hanging around with him and his buds," she said. Paul looked at me with pleading eyes.

"S'okay, Rach," I told her. "You can come. After all, you _are _the future aunty!" She squealed and turned off the stove. Making sure that the leftover pancakes were covered, she slid on her boots and pulled on her coat. Paul took her hand, and we left.

"Are we there yet?" Collin asked for the fifth time. We were crunching our way up a road with trees framing it, and he of all people hadn't stopped complaining. We had only been walking for, like, three fricken' minutes! I sighed.

"No." He was silent for a little bit.

"_Now_ are we there?" I didn't answer him. He kept on prying until I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes." We stood in a clearing. I smiled when I saw the familiar log cabin I had come across when I was doing my patrol.

"You're right; she will love it," Seth said, coming up behind me. "It's so...Leah."

"I know, right?" I answered. "And the best part? It's absolutely free. I did all my research-"

"Whoa. My baby brother doing research...That's new," Rachael joked. The Pack erupted with laughter.

"Whoa. Rachael's got jokes," I said sarcastically. "Anyway. I did my research and it's not on the market. I've called all the agencies, and none of them have heard of this house. And then I got a hold of the old owner, he and a couple of his friends had built this house a couple of years ago. I asked him if he was selling it, and he told me that I could just have it. He said that he had just built it as a vacation home, but he doesn't come around here anymore. Said he's 'too busy.' I had to sign a few papers, but after that, it was all mine!" I smiled triumphantly.

"Cool story, bro. Really. Tell it again," Brady said sarcastically. "I'm just itching to get my hands on this! C'mon! Let's get started! You got keys?" he turned to me. I pulled the keys out of my back pocket and climbed the six stairs to the door. Sliding the key in, and turning the lock, I pushed it open. I walked in, the others following behind me.

"Spacey," Jazmyn said. She twirled around the room. As soon as you walked in, you were in the living room. It was big, and had a fireplace on the far wall. There were two large windows and they allowed light to flow through the whole room. A big chandelier hung from the wall.

"Wow! Look at the kitchen! All stainless steel appliances!" Kim exclaimed. She opened the oven door, and then opened the refrigerator. "And it's nice and big, too. Perfect for having friends over!" she waggled her eyebrows at me. "Breakfast nook...And a nice space for a dining room table here, too!" Embry was heading upstairs. Quil followed him.

"Guys! There's four rooms up here! They're _huge_!" Embry yelled. I followed their voices up the stairs.

"And, wow, look at the master room!" Quil opened the doors to the master bedroom and we stepped inside. I folded my arms and looked around the large area. Quil went into the attached bathroom. "Hey, you should look at this, Jake." I walked into the bathroom. It was fairly big; it had a large shower, two sinks, and a vanity area. Leah would like that. I stood there for a while just staring around the room. Then I headed to the other rooms. I immediately decided that the room next to the master would be Aubrey's room. Aubrey...I was coming to like Girls' Day. Seth had told me that Leah had tried Jadyn this morning, after me. I sighed. Lee was so thoughtful.

"This is great," I said, turning to Quil and Embry. C'mon, let's back downstairs with the others. We can all talk together." We went down the stairs, everyone else was in a big group at the counter talking loudly about something. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We're coming up with a budget. And we've all decided to donate $200...For the cause," Embry explained. I was about to protest but Rachael clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't ask anything, don't say anything. We _want _to do it," she smiled at me and took her hand off my mouth.

"And with all that money, plus the money that's already been donated-" Seth started.

"Wait, other's are in this, too?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"I...Kind of called some people last night..." Jazmyn said looking down. "And they all want to help, too."

"Who did you talk to?" I asked. Jazmyn smiled and walked outside. Everyone smiled at me, and led me out the doors. My mouth dropped when I saw the small crowd gathered outside.

"I called them when you and Embry went upstairs. By the way, thanks for getting him up there, Em! I was keeping it a surprise," Jazmyn told me excitedly. "So? Is it?" she was jumping up and down. I looked at everyone gathered around the house. Dad, The Pack's families, and, somehow, Sam and Emily were here, too. Ashley and Amanda, Jared's little sisters attacked me with hugs.

"We came..." Ashley started.

"To help!" Amanda finished. I laughed.

"And I am so happy you did, guys. All of you guys!" I said looking up at the others. A car pulled up out of the road from the forest. Rebecca jumped out.

"I'm here! No thanks to Daddy! He tells the _worst _directions ever!" she laughed. Dad shrugged. "Hey, Jake," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Becca," I replied. I wasn't as close to Rebecca as I was to Rachael. After Mom died, Rebecca had become more and more distant.

"So...This is it, huh?" she asked, looking at the house. Then she jabbed her thumb towards her car. "I brought some stuff...For the living room." I smiled.

"Thanks, that's great!" I gave her an awkward hug, then pulled away.

"Okay, enough with the hugging!" Dad said out of the blue. "I want to get started _today_, please!" I laughed and helped him up the stairs. Paul brought the wheel chair up after me. I helped him into that, too. I'd have to remember to build a ramp later. He wheeled himself into the house. Everyone followed inside.

"Let's clean this out, first," Ms. Call said. "Can't bring a baby into a dirty house. I brought cleaning supplies. They're in my car." She walked out the door to get her things. I turned to my other helpers, who were taking off their coats and piling them on the empty window seat. Ms. Call came back in with loads of brooms, mops, dusters, and other cleaning utensils. "Okay, everyone will have a room to clean. Jake, you can call the orders," she said, setting her supplies on the ground. I rubbed my hands together.

"Let's see...The Calls, Thails, and Rachael and Rebecca will take the rooms upstairs. It doesn't matter which, just take one," I commanded. Ashley and Amanda saluted to me.

"Sir, yes sir!" they shouted together. They bounced up the stairs, giggling. The others soon followed after them. That left...Brady and his dad, Collin and his overly large family, Kim, Quil and his parents, Jazmyn, Seth, Sam and Emily, and finally me.

"We can all take down here; it's the biggest spot," I said. Everyone nodded and took some cleaning supplies. I took a broom and started to sweep the dusty corners of the dining area. Dad wheeled himself to all the windows and opened them, letting the house air out. Kim started to clean out the stove. Everywhere I turned, everyone was doing something. I smiled and turned back to my sweeping.

0000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

Jazmyn and I were cleaning out the downstairs bathroom. I was almost done with the toilet, and Jazz was finishing up the sink and mirrors. All of a sudden she started to squeal.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" she exclaimed, checking her reflection in the newly cleaned mirror. I flushed the toilet free of bleach.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, fixing up the house for Leah and Amber!" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Oh, I like that! Don't you? Amber...I LOVE Girls' Day!" she scrubbed the mirror so hard, it was starting to hurt my eyes with how shiny it was. I laughed.

"Well, I can," I stood up and dusted off my hands.

"It's not long now! I can't wait to do the baby's room! I've already got the whole place planned out in my head!" she put her sponge and bottle of cleaner in a bucket and walked out the door. I followed her.

"All done with the kitchen!" Kim yelled. "And I've got to say: it's looking mighty snazzy!" she jumped up and down with the mop in her hands.

"'Snazzy?'" I asked her. She stopped jumping and nodded. "No one uses that word anymore."

"Well _I'm _bringing it _back_!" she retorted. She started to dance around with the broom in her hands. Jazmyn started to dance with her. That's when Rebecca came down the stairs.

"This will be much better with some music...I'll be right back!" she dropped her sponge in a bucket and ran outside. She returned with her iPod and a little mini speaker. I raised my eyebrow. "What? I never go anywhere without it!" she turned on the speaker, and chose a song from her music list. Jessie J's _Domino_ started to blast from the speakers. She twirled around and laughed. Bobbing her head to the music she headed to the windows and started to wash them.

"I LOVE this song!" Ashley said jumping down the stairs. "_Dirty dancing in the moonlight! Take me down, like I'm a domino_!" she sang into her thumb. She and Amanda started dancing. They were really good, and their moves looked rehearsed. "We're doing a contemporary dance to this song for our recital!"

"Yeah, and this is great practice!" Amanda added. They continued to dance around the empty room. "You'll come see us..."

"Right, Seth?" Ashley finished. She danced over to me and gave me a pout. I was a sucker for that face.

"Yeah, why not?" The twins squealed and took my hands.

"Dance with us!" they said together.

"Heck to the no," I said. "I _do not_ dance!" Jazmyn shimmied her way over to me.

"Aww, come on, Sethy! It's easy!" Jazmyn twisted her hips and did a little spin in front of me. The people around us clapped, including me.

"Go, Jazz!" Embry yelled from the top of the stairs. Jazmyn smiled at me and continued dancing. She saddled up to me and stood dangerously close. She moved her hips to the beat of the music.

"C'mon, Seth. Just do what I do," she wrapped her hands around my waist and I swayed with her. "Yeah," she said. "Just like that..." she turned her back towards me and put her hands over her head. She shimmied down low and then shimmied back up, shimmying her hips the whole time. The guys let out wolf whistles. She smiled seductively, then did a body roll against my body. "Just...Let loose," she whispered. She closed her eyes and continued to dance, singing the song the whole time. "_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_..." she danced her way around the room, occasionally dusting here and there. I was mesmerized by her. Then the song changed to _Countdown _by Beyoncé. Jazmyn cheered and started a whole new dance routine. She started to snap her fingers and sing with the song. Little Layla, as I liked to call her, bounced down the stairs.

"Music! Music! Music!" she exclaimed, and started to jump up and down clapping her hands. Her older brothers, Brandon and Jason followed her. Jason sighed.

"Beyoncé...She was _supposed_ to be my future wife..." he looked up at the ceiling and tossed his sponge in the air. "Then...Straight down the drain...Like leftover meatloaf." He caught the sponge and tossed it in the bucket.

"Yeah. Leftover meatloaf," Brandon agreed. He went along with anything his older brother said. Jazmyn danced and sang her way around the boys. I listened to her. She actually sang really good.

"_Oh, killing me softly. And I'm still fallin'! Still the one I need, all I need is you..._" She looked at me and smiled as she sang. I smiled back. She came up to me and danced around. I just stood there, grinning and following her with my eyes. "_Oh, you got me all alone. Don't ever let me go..._" she shot her voice up a few octaves. "_Say it real loud if you fly, if you leave me you out of your mind..._" she banged her fists against her head. Everyone was watching her little performance with smiles spread on their faces. She started the countdown part of the song, using her fingers for the numbers. _"My baby is a ten_," I beamed. "_We be dressing to the nine. He pick me up we eight. Make me feel so lucky, seven. He kiss me in his six. We be making love at five. Still the one I do this four. I'm still trying to make a three, from that two, you the one!_" she pointed at me and then shook her hips. She danced some more, and then started to sing again. "_Me and my boo, and my boo, boo, ridin'! All up in that black, with his chick right beside him!_" I watched her hips the whole time, it was better than Shakira's. And she could totally beat Beyoncé in a voice contest. And I'm not just saying that because I love her. "_Ladies if you love your man, show him you're the fliest! Grind up on him girl, show him how to ride it!_" Jazmyn grinded against me, and I did the same to her. More wolf whistles erupted from our little audience. Then, all too soon, she stalked away from me. I pouted, and she winked at me. She ran her hands through her hair and shimmied some more. "_Me and my boo, and my boo coupe riding..._" she came closer and I smiled wider. "_All up in that black with his chick right beside him! Ladies if you love your man, show him you're the fliest! Grind up on him girl, show him how to ride it!" _she emphasized on the word 'grind' by doing what the song said. We continued grinding the whole way through the song. She sang a little, but seemed more interested in our dancing. I sure didn't complain. "Yeah, Sethy. Just let loose..." she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around my neck. We continued dancing, even though the song had changed. We swayed together, our bodies in perfect synch. Then she pulled away. "Ha! You just danced!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. I shrugged.

"I had great motivation," I told her. She blushed and hummed her way back to the kitchen. Little Layla ran towards me.

"Dance with me, too, Seth!" she yelled. I laughed and picked her up, throwing me over my shoulder. I swung her around and threw her in the air. She giggled like a maniac the whole time. Then I put her on my toes and twirled around. She had her head down looking at my feet making sure she kept her little ones on my big ones. "I like this song, Sethy," she said, looking up long enough to tell me her opinion on _Party Rock Anthem_ by LMFAO. Then she jumped off my feet and ran to her dad, hugging his leg. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

"You seemed to be having fun out there," Jacob told me, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, blushing. He turned down the music, much to the dislike of the girls. "I'd just like to thank you guys for helping me out. The house looks amazing already!" Everyone clapped.

"Just think of what it'll look like with actual _furniture_ inside!" Mrs. Littlesea said, cradling Layla in her arms. "We love helping you, Jake. We should come back tomorrow...After church, of course!" Everyone else agreed.

"Yeah. We'll come prepared with some furniture, too!" Kim said. "Oh!" she looked at her phone. "Jazz, if we hurry, we can make it to the furniture store before it closes!" I looked at the watch that Jazmyn got me for Christmas. It was 2:54.

"Yeah! Ladies?" Jazmyn looked at the rest of the women in the room. They all nodded eagerly. "Let's go to the one in Port Angeles. I heard that one is great, and..." Jazmyn's voice faded out as she and the other ladies and girls left the house. It was only the guys left.

"That place is going to be cleaned out when their through with it," Mr. Fuller said laughing.

"The furniture store's not the _only _place that's going to be cleaned out," Mr. Thail added, putting his wallet into his pocket. I laughed and shook my head. Mr. Littlesea turned his head towards me.

"Saw you with my little girl back there, bud," he told me. I smiled.

"Little Layla's like the younger sister I never had," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, she sure does love you." Mr. Thail nodded.

"So do my girls!" he said.

"What can I say? I've got the magic touch!" I was rewarded with a chorus of laughter from the guys.

"Yeah. And _Jazmyn _knows it," Paul said, he smiled accusingly at me. I just shrugged.

"C'mon, guys. We can head back to my house and watch the game. Packers versus Saints!" Sam said, heading out the door.

"All my money's on the Packers!" Embry said, following him.

Soon we were back at Sam's, a white piece of tape dividing the Packer's group, and the Saint's group. I cheered along with the Saints. Leah sat between Jake and I, leaning on my shoulder.

"What _did _you guys do all day?" she asked me. I grinned at her.

"All in due time, my dear Leelah. All in due time."

**I hope that you guys liked it! And the picture of Leah and Jake's house in on my profile. You guys should look at it, it's so cute! Also, I do not, in any way, own any of the songs that were sang in this chapter...Even though I wish I did...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd like to thank **brankl1 **for the review on Chapter 17! That was the ONLY review that I got! You need to step it up, guys! I NEED...No, I LIVE for your opinions. But, even though I was struck with this **_**terrible**_** tragedy, I'm still writing Chapter 18! Yea! **

**I like switching between character's P. so much, that I'm Leah and Seth are sharing this chapter! And, beware, it has a MAJOR surprise! Read and find out!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 18

Leah's P.o.V.

I pulled my long sleeved purple shirt over my bulging stomach. I was five months along now, and _finally _starting to show. Emily, Jazmyn, and Kim had gotten so excited when they could finally 'see the baby.' They practically made little dents in the floor what with all the jumping they were doing. A couple of days ago, I could actually feel the baby kicking me! It was so exciting, and now I knew that she could hear me. She. It was Girls' Day. Jake and I still hadn't found the perfect names if the baby turned out to be a girl, or if the baby turned out to be a boy. But we were trying. I walked down the stairs with one of my hands on my back, and another on my stomach. Morning sickness was over, thank _goodness_, but was instantly replaced with swollen ankles and backaches.

Humph, it was better than puking my guts out every single day.

"Hi, Leah!" Emily rushed over and hugged me, then rubbed my belly. "Hi, baby!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Did Jake come over?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. Emily shook her head.

"At least not yet. I know that he'll be here soon, though...So will the other boys," she replied, then returned to her place in the kitchen. "I think Sam took them on a run, or something," she added in quickly. I nodded suspiciously.

"Yeah, now it's a girls' day!" Rachael laughed. Rebecca was here, too. She had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere a couple of months ago. That day when everyone had disappeared and left me with Claire was still fuzzy in my mind. What had they been doing? I was always thinking about it. And, they were still doing it! Leaving for hours, and then turning up as if nothing had happened. I looked at the door hopefully when it opened, then sighed when I saw it was just Jazmyn and Claire.

"Can you _believe_ that it's still snowing?" Jazmyn exclaimed. She pulled off her coat and scarf. I took a glance outside. "It's _March_!" I laughed. The snowflakes were huge, but landed on the powdery ground softly. I rubbed my stomach some more and hummed a tune that had been stuck in my head for the past couple of weeks.

"_And the waves roll low...Waves, roll high...And...So it goes_," I sighed, remembering the little lullaby that Mom used to sing to Seth and I before we went to bed. Allison kicked a little. I chuckled...Allison...

No. It's just not perfect...

"Miss Kiki says that the grain dog saw his shadow!" Claire said, referring to her daycare teacher. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"'_Grain dog_?" she asked. Claire nodded, taking a sip out of her juice box. I looked at them in realization.

"Oh! _Ground hog_!" I laughed. The others giggled with me. Sandra gave me a hard kick.

Sandra? No...

The door opened and the Pack immediately rushed inside. I smiled in relief.

"Where's Seth?" Jazmyn asked, looking around.

"Patrol," Collin answered. Jazmyn nodded, and continued reading her book. I stood up when Jacob came in.

"Hey, Jakey!" I gave him a hug and he planted kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and then my lips. I rubbed my stomach when we pulled away. "Sophia, Daddy's home." I frowned a little when she didn't kick.

"I kind of like that...Sophia..." Jacob replied, leading me back towards the couch. "Sit down. You don't need to be standing," he commanded. I rolled my eyes, but did as he told. I replaced my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes, starting to hum again.

"_Bright blue...Endless skies..._" I sang softly, and grinned when the baby started kicking again. "Jake! Give me your hand!" I took it without waiting for an answer. I placed his hand on my belly and hummed again. The baby started to kick. Jacob beamed, then looked at me with soft eyes.

"She likes the sound of your voice..." he told me. I looked down, blushing. "Does it hurt?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"No. It just feels kind of weird. Like she's trying to get out, or something," I explained. Then I laughed, Jazmyn's head shot up at the sound.

"What's so funny? I need to know since I'm not the one who's causing it!" I looked at Jake and smiled.

"Nothing, Jazz," he told her, then sat back. He pulled my legs up onto his lap and started to massage my feet. I closed my eyes, and continued rubbing my stomach and singing.

"_Waves try to measure...The things that we treasure...Wave hello, and wave...Goodbye_," I giggled a little bit when Alyssa continued to kick with pleasure. "Alyssa..." I thought aloud. Jacob looked up at me.

"What?"

"I was trying out a new name. It's Girls' Day, you know," I told him matter-of-factly. He smiled.

"I was meaning to share some with you. I came up with two today. Ready?" I nodded, my eyes still closed. He rubbed my ankles softly. "Brielle..." he said. I thought about it. Pretty...I shook my head.

It didn't sound right.

"Okay...Cailynn." I thought some more. Then I sighed, shaking my head. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry, Jake. I just want the name to be perfect, you know?" I closed my eyes again, drifting in and out of sleep.

"We could always name the baby after _me_, of course," Jazmyn said from the other couch. I didn't have to have my eyes open to know that Rachael was hitting her with a pillow. I smiled. Jacob was doing such a good job with my feet. And it made me so...

Tired...

"Jake...What about...Danielle?" I yawned. I opened one eye to see him shake his head. I nodded a little then laid back again. "Gab...Rielle?" I yawned again. I heard Jacob's deep chuckle.

"Go to sleep, Leah," he told me. I yawned some more.

"But I still..." I yawned again. "...We still need to come up...With a name..."

"Sleep," Jacob laughed. I sighed and snuggled into the warmness of Emily's couch.

"_Hello_..."

But I was already asleep before I could even finish the song.

00000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

I picked up speed as I rounded the perimeter. I was on patrol, and enjoying every second of it.

Why?

Because I was absolutely _alone_. No one to share thoughts with, no Sam barking commands everywhere...Just me. I loved the way that the powdery stuff called snow felt against my hot paws. How the snowflakes would land on my eyes and I would have to blink them a couple of times just to clear them so I could see...How I had my thoughts _all to myself_...

I wonder how Mom is?

Whoa. That just scared the _crap _out of me! I know. Scaring yourself with a question...Kind of weird. But it did. I slowed to a little trot.

My nightmares came back...With a vengeance. I had been having them every night for the past week. And they were always the same as before...Only she had succeeded in actually _killing_ me this time.

I shook my head. I wouldn't let them get to me. Not after what happened before. I started to run again. Getting faster with every step. As if...As if running faster would get me away from it all.

Psh...Only in my dreams...

That is...If I actually _could _dream anymore. All I seemed to get was nightmares.

Okay. Once more around the border, and then I'll be finished.

I continued running. And that's when I smelled it. I skidded to a stop, leaving a long trail of snow in my tracks.

_Vampire_.

I let out three long howls, and waited for everyone to phase.

_"What's wrong, Seth?" _Sam asked when he and the others had changed. I could tell by his voice that he was strictly in 'alpha mode.'

_"You smell it? Vampire,"_ I replied. Everyone was caught up to me now, and we were sprinting to the source of the smell. Paul let out an enthusiastic bark.

_"Hell, yeah! I _love _catching me some vampies!" _he thought excitedly. More barks followed in agreement. Mine was one of them.

_"Guys, focus!" _Sam snapped. We shut up after that. The smell got stronger as we neared a space of strong light. _"Quiet, now. It's in the clearing." _Together, we crept towards the clearing. I could hear faint music...Like someone was singing.

"_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_..." it sang. But by the voice, I could tell it was a lady.

_"A little late for Christmas carols, isn't it?" _Jake thought sarcastically. By now, we were in the opening, staying close to the shadows cast by the snow covered trees. The vampire was making a snowman. She was rolling up the head when Sam decided to make our presence known. He growled. The vampire froze, her back towards us. She had silky-looking brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was the same russet tone as ours...

Only paler.

"So, are you going to kill me now? Rip me apart limb from limb? Burn me?" She set the snowball on top of the other mounds of snow, then went to pick up two twigs by a nearby tree. She didn't sound sarcastic. Not at all. She actually sounded curious. Kind of weird...

_"Who is she?" _Quil asked.

_"Do you think she's the one behind all the disappearances?" _Embry thought.

_"I don't know. But we should wait and find out," _Sam answered. The woman kept on singing. Her voice...I _know _it from somewhere.

_"She sounds...So familiar," _I added. But nobody was really listening to me. They were all focused on the mysterious singing lady putting rocks onto the snowman's face.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman_..." She giggled. I jumped. I _knew _that giggle...

But who's _was_ it?

_"You know her, Seth?" _Collin asked.

_"I think. I-I don't know," _I finally said, defeated.

"_He'll say_...What are you guys doing just sitting there? Aren't you going to do something about the crazy vampire building a snowman on your territory?" She actually sounded kind of mad. Frustrated. She smoothed out the edges on the little snow figurine. "Why don't you guys phase, and we can talk properly? It's no fun having a one way conversation, you know," she said.

_"She knows we're shape-shifters?" _Jared asked surprised. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_"Why _else _would she be talking to us if she _didn't _know?" _I answered sarcastically. The guys continued to look around in hesitation.

"Aww, c'mon! I won't _bite_!" the vampire laughed at her own cheesy joke. That was it. I KNEW that laugh.

But why couldn't I figure out who's it was? I had to find out who she was. I just had to.

_"I'm phasing," _I said, ripping my shorts off my leg.

_"No, Seth, don't-" _but I didn't hear the rest of Sam's thoughts. I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I saw Sam shake his head, and soon the other guys were pulling on shorts. We all looked at the vampire as she dusted off her hands. I held my breath as she brushed a lock of her hair back and turned around. My mouth dropped. She smiled.

"Hello, Sethy."

I didn't need a mirror to know that my face had paled.

"M-Mom?"

00000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

My eyes shot open and my hands instantly flew to my stomach when the door banged open. The guys came back in, and someone was behind them. I could have sworn that my heart stopped when I saw who it was. The baby started to kick and I rubbed my stomach out of instinct.

"J-Jake..." I started to stand up and back towards the stairs. She was a vampire. I could tell. I knew it. Her hair was longer...Shinier. Her eyes were a fiery orange color. Not the same warm brown that they used to be. She was pale. Not as pale as Carlisle and the Cullens...But pale. And I could faintly smell poppies.

Yep. Definitely a vampire.

"It's okay, Lee. She's not going to hurt anyone," Jacob held my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I nodded.

"O-okay. Okay," I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to recover from the shock of all this. The baby started up again, and I rubbed my belly, trying to soothe her.

"How far along are you, Leah?" Mom asked. I froze for a second, reminding myself that it was still Mom. She just...Changed. Yeah. She just changed a little over the past few months.

_A little? Try a whole lot!_

"F-five months," I answered. My eyes had suddenly found Jacob's hands very interesting, and I kept them there. My mom made something like a cooing sound. I heard someone walking.

"Sit down, Sue," Emily said. "Would you like a cookie? Something to drink?" She must have asked that out of habit.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I've already eaten," Mom answered automatically. I stiffened.

Silence.

"Are you the one behind all the disappearances, Sue?" Sam asked. He didn't sound mad. Just calm. Well...Calm and demanding.

"Oh, Lord, no. I could _never _do that to anyone!" she answered. "When...It happened...I instantly sought out the help of the Cullens-" I heard a few low growls throughout the room. "-and they helped me. So...I'm kind of like a 'vegetarian.'" She giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle, too.

That sure never changed.

When our laughs died out, it was silent again. That was until I heard a chair clatter.

"Why are you here, Mom?" Seth asked. He sounded on the verge of tears. And, for some reason, my vision blurred. "You've done enough already!" I glanced up, and saw that he was looking at me. His voice softened. "Do you know all the scars you left behind?" I looked at Mom. If she could cry, I bet that's what she would be doing right now.

"I came...I came for two things. One, I came to ask for your forgiveness," she paused for a second, as if waiting to see if anyone would protest. "What I did was uncalled for. I could probably come up with a whole list of excuses right now...But when I try them in my head, they all turn out to sound downright stupid. Leah?" she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, _sincerely_ sorry," she kind of scrunched up her nose; something she did when she was trying not to cry.

Humph, old habits never die out.

"Could you _please_ forgive me?" she pleaded. I searched her eyes for any signs that she was lying. I could find any. Either she was truly sincere, or she was a great actress. I went for the first one. From the way her voice sounded, I knew with all my heart, that she actually came for forgiveness.

And forgiveness she'll get.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I went for the next best thing. I held my arms out wide, and she carefully stood up to embrace me. We stayed like that for a while, me sniffing, and Mom just hugging me. Finally we pulled away. I smiled.

"Seth?" Mom looked at him. He was looking down, and shaking. I looked at Jazmyn, and she rushed over to him. She gave him a side hug, and he immediately stopped. He looked up at my mom and sniffed. "Can _you _forgive me?" she asked. Seth looked like he was having a little mental battle with himself.

"I-I..." he started. Then he went silent. Oh, crap. He kind of smiled, then shrugged. He walked upstairs. Jazmyn looked at me, then followed him. It was quiet again.

"What's that second thing you were here for, Sue?" Sam asked Mom. All trace of emotions were gone from her face instantly. She looked serious now.

"The Cullens told me to come and warn you," she said. "Victoria's gathered an army of newborns together-"

"So _she's _the one behind all this disappearing crap," Paul growled. He started to shake, but Rachael put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped.

"Yes. She is. She's gathered them together, and has declared war. They're coming by the hundreds. The Cullens want to work together. Fight together. They think..._I _think...We can win," she finished. She looked at all the werewolves around the room.

"I...Guess...But only this once," Sam said. He paused, as if waiting for groans of protest.

It was silent.

"Great. I'll go tell the news," Mom said. She was about to leave, when Sam stopped her.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"...Soon. I'll come when we're ready. _Be _ready. At any time today," and with that, she sprinted out the door.

"Today..." Jacob whispered.

"Guys," Sam started. "Phase. Head out to the forest. She wants us to be ready...We'll be ready."

"I'll get Seth," Brady announced. He headed up the stairs. I stood up with Jacob.

"Go kick some vampire ass for me, 'kay, Jake?" I was trying to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working. I was already starting to sniff back tears. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose, and then finally my lips. This one was so passionate. As if it was the last one we'd ever have. That only made me cry more. We pulled away. "Stay safe, okay?" he just nodded, and then turned to walk out the door. I grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around. "_Promise me_. Come back in one piece." He kissed my cheek.

"I promise." I nodded.

"You promised."

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapters are going to be **_**really **_**short! Umm...You'll see when I update! Which...Will hopefully be this week!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	19. Chapter 19

Tuesday.

I sat by the window.

Watching and waiting.

Waiting and watching.

Nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Wednesday.

I sat on the couch. Our couch. Our favorite spot.

Watching and waiting.

Waiting and watching.

Nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**See? Didn't I tell you that the next few chapters would be short? This one's definitely going to be longer! And it's ALL in Leah's P.o.V.! Yea! Okay. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for Chapter 18. I would like to thank **iluvSparklyVampires**,** brankl1**,** and Jada91 **for their AWESOME reviews. iluvSparklyVampires especially! Keep reviewing, okay? I hope you guys liked my surprise!** **You weren't expecting that, huh?**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 21

Leah's P.o.V.

Three days.

Three days I..._We_...Haven't heard from any of them. We tried to go on regularly these past few days, but it was getting hard. Just this morning, Baby Claire came down in tears.

"I _want_ my _Qwil_," she'd cried. We all just looked at each other. I was about to break down myself.

Those three days had blurred together in my mind. I mostly used the time to think about things.

How Jacob was doing.

How Seth was doing.

What about Mom?

And the rest of the Pack...And the Cullens...

I also used the time to think about names for the baby. Today was Boys' Day. I know as a fact that the middle names him would be _William Harrison_; after Billy and my dad. I think that I've finally got a first name, though. I'm always thinking happily about when Jake would come back, and I'd share my name with him. I wonder what he'd think about Christian? It's so cute!

A girl's middle names would be _Emily Sarah_. After Emily and Jacob's mom. I chose two middle names because I couldn't decide on a middle name to begin with! So I finally decided to just add two. Besides, it makes it seem more...Original.

Think, Leah, THINK!

I looked around the room for any inspiration. It was quiet except for the sound of Claire coloring noisily on the ground. Jazmyn and Rachael were next to her, coloring as well. Rebecca, Kim, and Emily were in the kitchen cooking. They'd been doing that nonstop for the past few days. Maybe it helped them cope, or something.

"Ja-Leah!" Rebecca came up behind me. "Sorry, It's so weird seeing you with longer hair. I mistook you for Jazz," she blushed. "Would you like a cookie? Fresh from the oven." Rebecca held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I smiled and took one.

"Would you guys like some?" she asked the coloring bunch on the floor.

"Me! Me! Me!" Claire shouted. She happily took one, and then returned to her Disney Princess Magic Pen book. Rachael and Jazmyn took some as well. I looked down and smiled to myself when I thought about how Becca had thought I was Jazmyn. My hair _had _grown...Right down to my shoulder blades. A couple of inches shorter than Jazz's, but still pretty close. My dyed brown hair had faded and was now black again. I think I'll keep it this way, though. I liked it. I giggled to myself.

_'Ja-Leah.'_

Wait a second...That kind of sounded like a mixture between mine and Jake's names. I played around with it some more.

_Ja-Leah._

_ Jayleah._

_ Jay..._

_ Jayah..._

_ Jayah. Jayah. Jayah!_

It was so...Unique. Different. So...

Perfect.

And I liked it. It was cute.

"Jayah," I said aloud, letting it roll off my tongue. "Jayah Emily Sarah Clearwater-Black." I _really _liked that. I beamed, having just found a name for my baby...If the baby ever turned out to be a _girl_, that is. Jazmyn looked up at me, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you _saying_, Leah?" she asked. I grinned.

"I've been thinking...And I've got names!" I exclaimed. Jazmyn shot up and scooted towards me, all of a sudden very interested.

"Well...!" she squealed, folding her hands under her chin and resting her elbows on her knees.

"If the baby's a boy...Christian-" Jazmyn squealed, and the other girls came to join us.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked. "Jazmyn's squealing. That's always a good sign." Jazz stuck her tongue out at her.

"She was explaining her baby names. She thinks that she's figured it out!" Jazmyn explained. The girls leaned in closer, grinning from ear to ear. Jazmyn waved her hands at me. "Go on. Finish!" I laughed.

"Christian William Harrison Clearwater-Black," I finished. I got a chorus of 'Awws' from my little crowd.

"I _love_ it!" Rebecca exclaimed. "You're having a boy?" I shook my head.

"I don't know yet. Jake and I want it to be a surprise," I explained.

"So...What if the baby's a girl?" Kim asked. She was bouncing up and down on the cushion next to me. "_Tell me_!" I smiled slyly, pausing for a dramatic effect.

"Jayah _Emily_ Sarah Clearwater-Black," I said proudly. I turned to Emily and laughed at her face.

"You'd...You'd name the baby after _me_?" she asked in a whisper. I nodded. She threw herself at me. "I never thought that you'd remember!" she exclaimed, pulling away.

"Remember what?" Jazmyn asked.

"When we were younger, we made a promise to each other," I began. I held out my hand, and Emily and I did our 'secret handshake.' Thumb to thumb, index finger to index finger, and finally a hook with our pinkies. We held it there after that, while Emily explained the rest of the story.

"When we had children, we would name our first-born girl after the other."

"And I stayed true to that promise," I finished. We shook our pinkies together, then let go. Emil looked like she was about to cry.

"Where'd you get Jayah from?" Rebecca asked.

"When you mixed mine and Jazz's names up earlier." Rebecca blushed.

"I am SO sorry!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"It's okay! It was just the kind of inspiration I was looking for. The way you said it sounded like a mash-up between my name and Jacob's. I played around with it..."

"And you came up with _Jayah_!" Jazmyn finished. I nodded. "It's so creative! So...Unique!" I nodded again.

"And-" I was cut short when the door banged open. I shivered when cold air instantly rushed in.

"Sam!" Emily cried. She ran and hugged him. He held her tight, and stroked her hair. "What happened? Did we win?" Sam nodded, and Jazmyn jumped up in the air cheering. I looked behind him.

Embry...Collin...Paul...Quil...Brady...They were all standing behind Sam. Seth came up last, Mom trailing behind him. Jazmyn pushed through the crowd at the door, and jumped onto Seth. She hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hugged her back, eyes shut tight, tears streaming down his face. Quil came in and instantly picked up a giggling Claire.

"Qwilly-Billy!" she shouted happily. Paul came in and gave Rachael a hug. Kim immediately rushed to Jared and they began kissing feverishly. I looked around some more.

Where was Jacob?

I stood up. One hand on my back. One on my belly.

"W-Where's Jacob?" I asked. The Pack looked at Sam.

"H-He's at his house," he answered. I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Why isn't he here?"

"...Leah..." Sam came forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I tried all I could not to cry. The way he was looking at me plus the tension in the room was making it really hard to do that. "Jake's hurt...Badly. Carlisle's treating him at his house." I put my hands up to my mouth.

He'd promised me...

"Take me to him," I commanded. Wait. What was I doing? Sometimes my mouth acts before my head does. Sam looked hesitant. "Take me to see Jacob." I commanded again. This time my head was in full control. I grabbed my coat without waiting for him to respond. I put it on and turned to him. He nodded slowly, took my hand, and we walked to his house. It wasn't that long. Just about five minutes from Sam's. Rebecca came running towards us.

"I'm coming with you," she said out of breath. I didn't respond, I was too numb. We continued walking in silence.

He'd promised me...He'd promised me he wouldn't get hurt. I closed my eyes to keep my tears in them, then rubbed my stomach to soothe the baby from making permanent dents. He was kicking a lot today. I opened my eyes again, just in time to see the red house.

Just in time to hear Jacob's screams of agony.

My steps faltered a bit. I took a deep breath and kept on walking. I glanced at Billy on the porch. He had his head in his hands. Rebecca immediately rushed to him. Sam took me up the stairs and into the house. Jacob let out a string of profanities. I winced.

"Sit, Leah," Sam told me. I sat down, and began to rub big circles around my stomach. I hummed a little, and then stopped short when Jacob yelped again. I looked at Sam. "Carlisle's got to re-break his bones so that they can set properly." I winced again. It sounded so painful. Jake screamed again. I was about to run to him, until Sam pushed me back down. He shook his head. "Wait." Reluctantly, I did.

Every scream, yelp, and whimper of pain from the other room made me wince. My hands flew directly to my stomach, to rub smooth circles around it. It was as if Christian could tell that his daddy was hurt. Finally I heard footsteps, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Carlisle.

"He's fine now. He'll have to be on bed rest for two days, though," he said. "His arm should heal soon. A couple of hours. But his ribs and legs could take...Maybe a week." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Can she see him?" Sam asked for me. Carlisle's hand moved off my shoulder, and I heard his footsteps retreat to the door.

"He's under heavy doses of morphine right now, I'm afraid. He's asleep. But...I suppose." I looked up at Carlisle who was coming back in with a bottle of something in his hands. "Give him this when he wakes up. And every three hours." He waved a little, then left. After watching his car leave, I got up and walked to Jacob's room. Sam stayed in the living room. I opened the door quietly, making a face as it creaked. Jake was there, all right. Snoring softly. He was sweaty, and had tear streaks everywhere. He looked so tired. I sat down on his desk chair and watched him. How his chest rose, and how it fell...Shakily. Like it hurt. And I knew it did. Carlisle had said something about broken ribs. I winced again. Suddenly he shifted and opened his eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I smiled, anyway.

"Hey, Blue," I greeted him. He kind of smiled, then closed his eyes again.

"Don't cry, Red. Please?" he whispered. I wiped my tears away quickly. It was silent for a while, then he opened his eyes again. "What'd the doc say?"

"Bed rest for two days," I told him. He made a sound that was a cross between a groan and a sigh. I giggled. "What? I thought you _liked_ to sleep?" He chuckled softly.

"Not all day!" he whisper-yelled. He looked down at my stomach. "How's he doin'? It's Boys' Day, right?" I grinned. He remembered!

"Yeah," I nodded. "Umm...I've got a full name for you...If you don't mind. I've had time to think about it these past couple of days." Jacob closed his eyes and nodded. "Christian..." I noticed he smiled. "Christian William Harrison Clearwater-Black."

"I like it," Jacob whispered. "Chris for short." I laughed, remembering him saying that at my first appointment. "Did you think about a girl's name, too? I haven't had the time to think about it." I smiled again. He was going to love this one.

"Okay. Jayah Emily Sarah Clearwater-Black." Jacob's eyes shot open when I said Sarah.

"B-Beautiful," he replied. He was quiet for a minute. "I like Jayah. Where'd you get that?" he looked at me.

"Rebecca mashed up my name and Jazz's back at Sam's. I was messing around with it, and then finally came up with Jayah. Emily after, well, Emily. And Sarah...After your mom." His eyes glossed over. "I wanted her to have a piece of each of us, you know?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Get some rest, okay? I'm going to go. I'll be back tomorrow," I stood up.

He was quiet.

"Love you," he finally whispered. Then he closed his eyes.

"Love you, too," I replied. I closed the door behind me, and went to get Sam.

"Ready?" he asked, standing up. I nodded, and we walked back to his house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Rebecca said, wheeling Billy into the house. "Tell Rachael to head over soon."

Sam and I walked back into Sam and Emily's. The Pack was still there, laughing and eating. Mom was in the kitchen helping Emily make brownies. I went to go sit at the table with Embry, Paul, Rachael, Seth, and Jazmyn.

"How's he doing?" Jazmyn asked. I smiled.

"Fine. Bed rest for a couple of days, but still fine. He should be up and running soon," I replied. I snatched a carrot from Paul's plate and laughed at his face. I rubbed my stomach. "Hey. Baby wants to eat!" A chorus of laughter erupted from the table. I couldn't wait until Jacob was back, laughing with us. I looked at Mom. "How was she?" I asked Seth. He shrugged, and took another bite of his spaghetti. Jazmyn looked at him then at me and shrugged, too.

"You're mom can kick _ass_!" Embry exclaimed, doing a fist pump. I laughed, and Mom turned around. If she could, I knew that she'd be blushing.

"Yeah. She's like the whole package. Inhuman strength, speed, _and _agility!" Collin added.

"And she has a power, too!" Brady exclaimed, giving Collin a high five. My eyes widened, and I looked at Mom.

"You _do_?" I asked her in disbelief. She nodded. "Show me." Mom looked at the plate of peanuts on the table, and the peanuts inside started to float.

"And here's the best part," she said. She lifted her hand, fingers spread apart. Then she closed them into a fist. The little snack food crushed into a bunch of little pieces. I blinked. She dropped her arm, and the crushed peanuts fell back into the bowl. The Pack began to clap, and Seth smiled. Mom bowed. "Thank you. _Thank you_."

"She was like our secret weapon!" Paul said. "Just think of all those peanuts...As _vampires_. She saved us a lot of time. There were, like, a _thousand_ of them out there!" Rachael leaned on his shoulder.

"Well I'm just glad you came home safely," she looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at me. "Even though Jacob's hurt right now, I know that he'll make it through. He's strong like that." She winked at me.

"Aunty Sue, you're a _time saver_!" Emily exclaimed suddenly. She grabbed the bowl of peanuts from the table. "You need to help me in the kitchen more often!" I looked at Seth and he rolled his eyes, but looked at me and smiled. He tugged Jazmyn, and they went to the living room. The two immediately began to whisper to each other.

"What is _with _them and doing that?" Paul asked, pointing to Seth and Jazz. I shrugged and rubbed my stomach again.

"Oh! Did Jake like the names you picked out?" Rachael asked me. I nodded happily.

"He loved them!" I squealed. Paul looked confused. "Boy: Christian William Harrison Clearwater-Black. Girl: Jayah Emily Sarah Clearwater-Black," I answered, ticking them off my fingers. Paul nodded, but then looked up.

"Jayah?" he asked.

"Long story!" I replied. He laughed.

"It's still pretty. And I like the boy's. Nice!" he gave me a thumbs up. I glanced at Mom who was staring at me with a smile on her face.

_I'm proud of you, Leah_, she mouthed. I sighed happily, and looked around the rest of the room. Paul and Rachael were holding hands under the table, just talking. Sam and Emily were laughing together, and Quil was tickling Claire. Kim and Jared were on the window seat; Kim was looking out the window, and Jared was playing with her hair, looking happy to just be with her. I looked at Seth and Jazmyn just in time to see them share a kiss. I sighed again. I couldn't wait until Jacob was better. Then we'd be happy again just like them. But for now...I rubbed my belly and started to sing again.

"_Waves try to measure, the things that we treasure_..."

It was just me and my baby.

**You guys like it? The next chapter, I'm thinking about donating it ALL to Jazmyn! Her first ever chapter! I think I should...Yeah...Wish me luck!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	22. Chapter 22

**Like I said before: this chapter is ALL Jazmyn! Jazz's VERY FIRST chapter! Yea! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm really glad you like the names! I like them, too!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 22

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I yawned and stretched out my muscles; right arm and left arm, right leg and left leg. I turned and looked at my cell phone clock.

11: 13 a.m.

Whoa. It's a new record! I've never slept in _this _late before! I rolled over to see if Leah was still in bed. She wasn't. Her bed was neatly made up. Oh, Leah...All about the neatness! Humming to myself, I got out of bed and put on my purple monster feet house shoes. Still rubbing sleep from my eyes, I made my way towards the bathroom for a shower and to brush my teeth.

"_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night; when the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop for a minute and, ha!, smile!_" I sang loudly as I washed the soap from my body. I absolutely _loved _to sing. And the way the shower was built made awesome acoustics! Still humming, I dried myself off and went to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I thought back to that time in my life last year.

Allie and her gang made my life a _living hell_. I was always singing...Something I actually did better than everyone else in my grade (not that I'm _bragging _or anything!). It had all started when I had beat them in our middle school's annual talent show. Allie, her twin sister, Mikayla, and their snotty group of friends had all got together and performed a _terrible _rendition of _Single Ladies_. I'd liked that song...Until they sang it! Anyway, after all of their fake little followers had cheered them off the stage, it was my turn. I hadn't really sang in front of a crowd before, and I was really nervous. Allie did everything in her power to keep me that way...

_"It's okay, Jazzy," Allie said in a nasally voice. I knew she was just doing that to annoy me. But I wouldn't show her that it did. "There's only, like, two hundred people out there waiting to hear _you_ sing! No biggy!" Allie turned around and looked at Mikayla and the rest of her friends, who all looked like they were trying not to laugh. _

_ "Yeah, _Jazzy_," Mikayla added. "Don't _mess up_!" I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself with deep breaths and mental pep talks. _

_ I could do this. I could do this. _

_ "Now, give it up for...Jazmyn Young!" the emcee announced. My heart started to beat faster as the audience cheered wildly. They were probably just being nice...I was the quiet one at school...The nerdy girl who always played by the rules. None of those people knew me...I slowly walked onto the stage and looked at the audience. I quickly spotted my mom and dad sitting in the front row. They waved at me with grinning faces. I waved back and took another deep breath. _

_ "Th-this is _Listen_. I-I hope you guys like i-it," I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself. _

_ Nice going, Jazz._

_ I was snapped out of my thought when the DJ signaled me that he was starting the track. I took a deep breath and began to sing._

_Listen...to the song here in my heart;  
>A melody I start, but can't complete<br>Listen...to the sound from deep within;  
>It's only beginning to find release.<br>Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard,  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned.<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<em>

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads.  
>I'm not at home in my own home.<br>And I've tried and tried, to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<br>Oh! Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling.<br>I'm more than what you made of me,  
>I followed the voice you gave to me.<br>But now I've gotta find my own..._

_ The crowd started to cheer and clap as I continued. I smiled a little. This was going...Not...Bad! I took another breath and continued the song._

_You should have listened; there is someone here inside.  
>Someone I thought had died so long ago.<br>Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside on words<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<br>Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<br>Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own  
>I don't know where I belong<br>But I'll be moving on  
>If you don't, if you won't<em>

_Listen! ... _

_ I almost jumped back as the crowd cheered more. But I continued, anyway. Not wanting to ruin my mood._

_...to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but I will complete<br>Oh! Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<br>But now I've gotta find my own...! My own!_

_ I finished with my eyes closed and my head held high. I couldn't help the tears forming in my eyes as I listened to the swell of applause and cheers from around me. _

_ "What's her name?" I heard someone in the front row say._

_ "Jazmyn! Her name is Jazmyn!" Mom answered. "She's my daughter!" I opened my eyes just as Mom waved to me. I waved back smiling wide._

_ "Woohoo! Go, Jazzy!" Daddy yelled. I blushed at the babyish nickname that he used. _

_ "Jazmyn! Jazmyn! Jazmyn!" my friends chanted. Soon, the whole crowd was chanting my name. _

_ "Jazmyn! Jazmyn! Jazmyn!" I grinned again, waved, and walked off the stage. I paused when I saw Allie and her cronies, but continued past them with my head held high. _

_ "Humph, I could go up there and _whine_," Mikayla said to me. I kept on walking._

_ "Ooh, look at _Jazzy_; thinkin' she's all big and bad. Just 'cause she can carry a tune!" Alana teased. I kept on walking. I didn't care about what they had to say. I rocked that stage, and I knew it!_

I ended up winning that night, and nothing that Allie and her friends said got to me. At least...Not then. They wouldn't stop. Bothering me in the halls, following me home, even having the audacity to call me out in class. And everything they said just _had _to be in front of other people. And those people didn't care that I could sing, or I was really smart and got good grades. They would laugh, and tease me, too. My friends would stick by me, but I became more distant from them. I didn't want them to be hurt like I was.

Allie would always call me names. When I was in the lunchroom eating, she would purposely walk by with her friends and whisper loudly in their ears. _Fat. Fat. Fat._ Then they would laugh loudly and hurry on by. I would always look in the mirror and try to be positive. I wasn't fat...Was I? Was 98.3 pounds normal? Or was it overweight? Soon, every time I looked in the mirror, I would see someone else staring back at me. This girl wasn't the Jazmyn that I knew. This girl was fat and ugly. Practically busting out of her clothes. I stopped eating. I only drank water. But my parents...They forced me to after my regular check up that winter. I was happy that I'd dropped eleven pounds, but I wanted to lose more. My parents were shocked. And my mom was bawling. I couldn't understand. Why wouldn't they want their only daughter to be happy? Did they actually _want _me to live my life as a fat, geeky outcast? They forced me to eat. Not wanting to see my mother cry again, I did. But that didn't mean I kept it down. I always threw it up afterwards. And Mom and Dad never found out.

Allie and her gang were still teasing me. And it became physical. They'd have their boyfriends push me into lockers at school. And she and her friends would corner me in the deserted hallways between lunch and afternoon classes. At first it was just to insult me with words...But one day, Mikayla went as far as _punching me_. It became a tradition after that. I'd try to avoid them, but they would somehow find me. Each of them would take a hit after that. Allie, then Mikayla, Alana, Megan, Celeste, and finally Jaycee. I would take them, and I'd never cry...At least...Not where they could see me. I started wearing makeup to cover up my bruises so my parents wouldn't see them.

It was hard during those months. I remember at Christmastime where I actually had to _force _myself to be happy and smile. I didn't have any siblings-I still don't-so I had no one to talk to. I had been out of contact with my friends for four months by then. I had started cutting myself. It made my pain numb, but it never truly got rid of it. But Allie found out, and my teasing reached a whole new level. Half the school was doing it, now that they'd found out about my cutting. No one would leave me alone.

One day, at dinner, I was slowly picking at my food. I was barely listening as my parents talked animatedly about the second honeymoon they were planning on taking. Then, all of a sudden, Mom turned to me.

_"How's school been, honey? And what about those friends of yours...? Shay, Yukari, and Jadan? I haven't heard from them in a while," Mom took another bite of her spaghetti. I didn't answer. I was staring hard at my food, biting my lip, and trying to keep from crying. "Jazmyn? Honey? Are you okay?" I shook my head. And looked up. By now, I could taste blood coming from my lips. I was biting them too hard. _

_ "Mom...Dad...? School hasn't been working out for me lately," I whispered quietly. I wiped my eyes free of tears, and when I looked up Mom gasped. Crap! I'd forgotten about my shiner. "I-I..." _

I had started to cry. Right there in front of my parents. I spilled the story of the past month's happenings. My parents listened intently. When I was done, I sat back in my chair and waited for them to jump in. They didn't. I was glad they didn't. I didn't want them to immediately jump in. By now, I was sniffling and going through a fit of after-cry-hiccups. Daddy and Mom had gotten up and gave me a huge hug. It was exactly what I'd needed.

Before long, we were packing up our huge house. I remember sitting out on top of a box on the front porch, watching as the strong movers came and lugged precious valuables from my house. I remember looking up at the big house that I'd grown up in. (I wasn't born in Texas, I was actually born here, in La Push. But Houston was all I knew.) I remember standing under the brick archway at the front of my house-basking in the way it made me feel like a princess entering her castle. I remember sitting between my parents on the plane ride to North Dakota...How cold I was when we had landed. I remember staring at the new house that we had bought. It was brand new, and looked almost exactly like my old house...Only now covered in snow. My parents had let me choose any room I wanted, and I'd chosen the one with the most windows. They were huge windows, too. Reaching from the up from the ceiling all the way to the ground. They'd let me decorate it any way I wanted. I remember...I remember finally, after all those months, being happy again. Mom and Dad sent me to a new prep school...It took me a while to get used to it. It was big. Much bigger than my old school. (This place had a freaking _Starbucks _in the cafeteria!) But, sooner than I imagined, I made a whole bunch of friends. And I became...Popular. Because I could sing. And everyone was nice, and I knew everyone and was friends with everyone. It really was a new start. A great start.

Then I came here to visit Aunty Em and Sam for Thanksgiving. And the trip changed my life.

Seth...

I looked back at the mirror and realized that I was crying. I wiped away my tears and continued getting ready. Brushing my hair, I used the hairbrush as a microphone.

"_No one, no one, no one! Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You...You...Can get in the of what I feel for you!_" I giggled and put on the clothes that I'd brought in with me; a hot pink off the shoulder top, my distressed skinnies, and my favorite blue and green toe socks. Giving myself a look over, I nodded, and grabbed my pajamas and house shoes. I slipped my house shoes back on, and threw my pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper. Then I made up my bed. "_I know, some people search the world. To find, somethin' like what we had! I know, some people try, try to divide, something so real. Until the end of time I'm tellin' you there ain't no one!_" By now I was done, and doing a little mini performance in my mirror with my hairdryer as a microphone. I put on some eyeliner and mascara, still humming to myself. "_Oh ooh wah oh, oh! Oh ooh wah oh, oh! Oh ooh wah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_" I spun around and lifted my arms over my head for the 'big finish.' I looked back in the mirror and giggled again. Then I stopped short when I saw my scars peaking out of the sleeves of my shirt.

"Jazz?" Emily asked from my door. I jumped and pulled down my sleeves. She jumped a little, too. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked. I looked back in the mirror, tugging at my sleeves.

"Umm...Enough to see you end that song...!" she replied, and laughed. "You have a _beautiful _voice, Jazmyn," she started to walk back down the stairs. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that lunch was ready. We're having pasta salad! Your favorite!" I waited until her footsteps had faded to downstairs, then I let out a big sigh. She almost saw them. Only Seth knew about it, and I had warned him not to tell anyone. I adjusted my sleeves so that they covered up the scars on my arms. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and then went downstairs. I put on a smile when I saw everyone gathered in the living room.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully. Everyone waved to me.

"Jazzy! I like your shoes!" Claire said, jumping on me for a hug. I hugged her back.

"I like them, too, CeCe!" I tweaked her nose and put her back down. She ran back to Quil.

"We heard you singing, Jazmyn," Sam said. He grinned when I blushed.

"Oh, _that_? Sorry...I hadn't realized I was being too loud," I looked down at my arms, double checking they were covered.

"You weren't being too loud, honey," Sue said from her place in the kitchen. "Your voice is beautiful." I smiled. Sue didn't creep me out as much as she had before. I saw her as a second mom...Seeing as she probably would be one day. "You know...Seth sings, too." I looked at Seth, who had his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder.

"He _does_?" I asked. I didn't know that.

"You bet he does!" Leah answered. She was sitting on the couch with Jacob. I hadn't even realized that Jacob was back.

"Jakey!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"In the flesh!" he replied. He had one of his legs propped up on an ataman. But he didn't seem to be in the least bit of pain. That's something that I admired in him. He was really strong, all of my big, wolfy boys were!

"Anyway, Seth has an _awesome _voice!" Leah said. I looked at Seth again, who was shooting death glares at Sue and Leah.

"Why don't you sing for us, bro?" Paul asked. He was at the dining room table with Rachael on his lap.

"Yeah! C'mon!" I coaxed him. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to hear _me _sing," he retorted quietly.

"Aww..." I said. Then I got an idea. I moved his arms from around me and stalked to the living room. "I'm sitting over _here_, and not going back to you. Unless, of course, _you sing_." I flipped my hair back over my shoulder. End of sentence. I sat down between Embry and Collin, and crossed my legs stubbornly.

"Don't _do _this to me, Jazz!" Seth pleaded. I shook my head. He groaned. "You know what? I'll do it! I'll _do_ it!" I giggled. I always _did _get what I wanted! Everyone got quiet as he looked at Leah and then Sue. Sue nodded, and he nodded back. Then he opened his mouth, and mine dropped.

"_Ohhhh, yeah. It's been a long, troubled road. But I'm afraid to die. I don't know...Yeah...What's out there beyond the sky, oh, yeah! Mama said, 'It won't be easy!' But I'm still...Gonna' fly..._" I got lost in his singing. It was like...I couldn't even come to _describe it_. It was...Just...So beautiful. And the song held so much meaning. I noticed that I had started to cry. "_Ooh..._" he finished, going into a light falsetto. Everyone was silent. He knitted his eyebrows together, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh...Was I really that bad?" That seemed to break everyone out of their trances.

"What? No!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Oh, my _goodness_, Seth! You've never...I've never...Ugh! I can't even get my _words _straight!" I had my hand over my mouth, and I was still crying.

"In all my nineteen years of living...I have _never _heard something like _that _before," Emily whispered in awe. Seth frowned.

"Why? Was it bad? Mom, I _knew _that I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. Including me.

"It was _gorgeous_, Seth!" Rachael said. "How come you've never done that before?" Seth shrugged.

"I've never heard that song before. Did you write it?" Jacob asked. Seth turned as red as Emily's sweater, and he looked down and nodded. "Nice!"

"It's all I have right now," he answered. He had gone back to his quiet-just-above-a-whisper-voice. It was hard to believe that someone as quiet as Seth was could have such a powerful voice. "I never did get the chance to finish it. I was basically just thinking of the words as I went along. But I'm glad you guys liked it." Leah rubbed her belly.

"Jayah won't stop kicking! I think that she likes it, too!" she exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him, just as he looked at me. Thank _goodness _for water proof makeup, because I think that I'd be embarrassed if he saw me with my mascara and eyeliner all runny.

"Is Jazz...Actually _crying_?" Brady asked with an amused smirk. Seth and I rolled our eyes together and then smiled.

"Yes. And I'm not afraid to say it," I held my head high and sniffed.

"Whoa," Embry simply said.

"I'm not surprised. Used to bring his dad to tears, too," Sue said, coming into the room. Seth did something that was a cross between a smile and a grimace. Leah looked down. Then Seth looked up at me.

"Your turn, Jazz," he plopped down on the floor and looked at me. I looked back with a confused look on my face. Seth waved his hand in a gesture for me to stand up. "Sing." I smiled and stood up, already prepared.

"Someone choose a song," I looked around the room.

"Just keep on singing that song we heard you singing upstairs," Brady said, adjusting himself comfortably on the couch. "What was it called?"

"_No one_?" I giggled. He nodded and I closed my eyes to get back into a serious mood. This is what I did when I sang. Whatever mood the song had-happy, sad, serious, playful...-I tried to put myself into that mood. "Okay. Here I go. I'm just going to start from the second verse." Taking a deep breath, I started. "_When the rain is pourin' down! And my heart, is hurtin'! You will always be around...This I know, for certain! You and me together, through the days and nights. I don't worry 'cause, everything's gonna' be alright! People keep talkin', but they can say what they like. I don't worry 'cause, everything's gonna' be alright! No one, no one, no one! Can get in the way of what I feel for you. No one, no one, no one! Can get in the way of what I feel for you. You...You...Can get in the way of what I feel..._" The whole time I sang the song, I was looking at Seth. I pictured it as if it was just me and him in the room.

Just me and him...

I finished the song with a smile on my face, and I bit my lip, still looking at Seth. I barely heard it when everyone had started cheering.

"Yea, Jazzy!" Claire clapped from her place at the kitchen table. She had stopped her coloring to give me a standing ovation on her chair.

"Thank you! _Thank you_!" I laughed, bowing. "I'll be here all week!" I giggled some more.

That statement was _so _true!

Everyone resumed talking, and I went to go take a seat next to Seth. "I've got big plans for us, Kid. _Big plans_!" I told him, using a fast New Jersey accent. "I can see it now; our name in _lights_!" I laughed, and he laughed right along with me. I punched his shoulder playfully. "But you did good. I never knew you could sing like that. You've been holding out on me! Does Lee sing?"

He shook his head. "Can't even carry a tune!" Leah reached down and whacked him with her pillow.

"I _heard_ that! And, for you information, I _can _carry a tune! Just...Not as good as yours or Jazz's..." She added quickly. Seth and I laughed again. I held my stomach and fell back onto the floor.

"Jazmyn's got the giggles!" Embry exclaimed. I opened my eyes, still laughing. Seth grinned evilly, and reached for me.

"No! Seth! Don't...!" I broke into a fit of giggles again when Seth began to tickle me. He tickled me all over my sides and my stomach. "Stop! Seth! Please-" But I was laughing too hard to finish my sentence.

"Nope!" Seth stood up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screeched. But I was still giggling. He twirled me around, and I laughed harder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take that outside!" Sam yelled over our noise.

"Gladly," Seth responded. He opened the door, and I expected to be hit with cold, but I wasn't. That must have been Seth's body heat kicking in.

"_Now _will you set me down?" I asked. He did. "Thanks..." I turned around and picked up a fist full of snow, I was planning on taking Seth by surprise. I turned around with a snowball in my hands, but he had probably thought the same thing, because he was poised for battle; a snowball in his left hand.

"Jazz...You don't want to do that..."

"And _you _don't want to do _that_."

"On three, we'll drop them, okay?" I thought about and nodded. But under the snowball, I was crossing my fingers. "One..."

"Two..." I continued.

"Three!" We finished together. He dropped his snowball, at the same time I threw mine at his face.

"Hey! You said we'd drop them!" he wiped snow out of his eyes, while I doubled over laughing.

"Crossies!" I said happily, waving my hand at his face. "Doesn't count!" The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground again. "Haven't we gone through this before? Put me _down_, Seth!" I screamed, still giggling hysterically. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Crossies! Doesn't count!" he mimicked me. I laughed again, as he sat me down again. He held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," I replied. And gave his hand a firm shake. Hand in hand, we walked back inside. I hadn't realized how cold I actually was until I was greeted with the warmth of Aunty Em's house. I stomped off my monster feet, then took them off. They would have to dry from all the snow they had over them. I was thankful that my favorite socks were still dry and warm. "Can we eat now?" I asked. "I'm _starving_!" I patted my stomach.

"Jazz, you're _always _hungry!" Collin said, laughing. "Em!"

"Shhh! She's _on the phone_!" Sam whispered sharply. I looked at Emily.

"Yeah, El, she's right here," Emily said happily. She held out the phone for me, smiling widely.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Jazz," Dad said.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. "How are you? I miss you! And Mom!"

"I'm fine, Jazz. How about you? How's that Seth boy I've heard so much about?" he asked. I turned and grinned at Seth, waving at him.

"He's great, Daddy. Just fine," I answered. Dad sighed.

"Good...Good..."

"Where's Mom? Is she in?"

It was silent.

"Jazmyn..." Dad started. My eyes widened. Daddy had never used my full name in...In a couple of years. The last time he used it, it was to tell me that my pet hamster, Toodles, had died. I turned, lowering my voice.

"Daddy? What's going on? You're scaring me," I said, my voice quivering.

"Jazmyn...Your mom and I went to the hospital yesterday," he continued. I gripped the phone tighter. "The cancer is back." The news hit me like a loaded bus.

"W-what?" For the third time today, fresh tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Her cancer..." his voice broke. "I-it's back. They don't have any more hope for her. They say..." he sucked in a breath. "A couple of months." By then, I was gripping the phone so hard, I was surprised that it hadn't crushed by then.

"A couple...Months?" I cried. Then I was mad. "Why would they think that? They can't just go and...And..._Assume _that my _mother_..." I squeaked. Then I started crying again.

"That's what they said, Jazmyn," Daddy simply said. I wiped my eyes.

"Let me talk to her," I demanded. I heard a sound on the other end, and then muffled voices.

"Jazzy?" Mom's beautiful voice asked.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I did my best to sound happy, but it was hard. I glanced behind me, and noticed that everyone else was trying to do something else other than listening to my conversation.

Good.

"Hi, honey," she said. Her voice sounded different. Weaker.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I mentally slapped myself.

Nice going, Jazz.

Mom sighed. "I've been better. They immediately started my chemo this morning. I always hated that..." I laughed half heartedly.

"I-I...I feel _so _bad, Mum," I started to cry again.

"Oh, honey, please don't," Mom pleaded.

"But I do! If I hadn't left, it wouldn't have come back! It's all my fault. The first time it was my fault...I did that. If I would have been thinking about my family instead of myself, you wouldn't have been in that situation. And when it was gone...I took it for granted. I up and left! Left you both! You and Dad!" I was crying really hard, and gasping for air. "Now look what happened! _It's my fault_..." I added in quietly. My voice was squeaky and raspy. The other end was silent, except for some sniffling. "And now...Now those stupid excuses for doctors are giving you only a couple of months! _A couple of months_...! I did this! Mom I-"

"Be quiet! Shut it up, Jazmyn! You and I know damn well that it's not your fault. If this is what's meant to happen to me, then that's what's going to happen. And I'm not going to do a damn thing about it! I'm just going to let nature take its course. And if nature wants me dead...Then I'm not stopping it." I squeezed my eyes shut, but my stubborn tears still managed to get out. I opened them again and noticed Emily had started to make some plates. "Jazmyn?" Mom asked. Her voice sounded muffled, like she was covering her mouth with her hand or something. I took in a shaky breath.

"I'm coming back," I said.

"No. I want you to stay in La Push and be happy with all your relatives and your boyfriend and-"

"I'm _coming back_," I told her again. More firmly this time. Mom was silent. "At least for a month."

"No. One week," Mom instantly said back. _One week? _

"Three weeks," I negotiated.

"Two. Take it or leave it." I thought about it. Two weeks? I guess...Ugh...It still wasn't enough for me! But still..."Jazz? You still there, Honey?"

I sniffed. "Yeah. I'm still here."

"So? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Two weeks. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'll leave on the 8:05 bus tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

"I love you," she said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Forever and always?" I asked. Fresh tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Forever and always," she answered solemnly. Then the line went dead. I still held the phone at my ear, listening to the high pitched beeping sound on the other end. I squeezed my eyes shut again and put the phone back on its hook. I looked at the kitchen clock.

1:23. I'd have to get packing. It shouldn't take that long. It was only a two week trip, right? And my old room still had some of my clothes in it, I'd use those.

_Two weeks_...It still didn't seem like enough.

I wiped my eyes again, and turned around. The Pack and imprints were eating, and talking softly. Emily came over and handed me a tissue.

"You okay, Jazz?" she asked. I started to nod my head, but then I shook it.

"No..." I fell into her arms and cried. "Her cancer is back," I whispered. It was only for her to hear, but I'm sure that the guys heard it, too. Emily rubbed my back. I pulled away and looked up at her. "I'm leaving tonight. The 8:05 bus. Two weeks." She looked sad, but nodded anyway.

"If it's what you want, Sweetie," she said, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'll help you pack." I nodded and we walked up the stairs.

I stuffed my suitcase with pictures of me and Seth, my lucky pajamas (I'd need it), and a small amount of clothes. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my makeup case. I threw it in my suitcase, too. After that, I went back downstairs and grabbed my monster feet house shoes. They were still a little damp, but I didn't care. My cell phone, iPod, identification cards, and other small things were all going in my purse. Zipping up my suitcase, I dragged it downstairs and set it by the door. I looked at the clock again.

2:04. I still had a lot of time left. I sat down at the kitchen table and sat back in my chair. At stared at my hands. Someone set a plate of pasta salad down in front of me. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Emily. I picked up the fork, but didn't have the strength to eat. I didn't feel like it...For once. I squeezed the fork so hard, that my knuckles turned white. I finally dropped it back onto the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Seth asked quietly from next to me. I shook my head. "Are you going to talk to me?" I didn't respond to that. I didn't know how to. Most of me wanted to talk to him so badly, but the other little part just didn't feel like it. I shrugged my shoulders numbly. Seth reached up and brushed his hand down the side of my face. I leaned into his warm hand with my eyes closed, and felt a single tear slide down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. He sat down, then I laid down on his lap. We stayed like that for a while; me on his lap, him playing with my hair. Everyone went back to their playful banter, and Quil and Claire went outside to build a snowman. Sue came inside the living room. I looked at her, and noticed her eyes looked different. They weren't as golden as they were when I last looked at them. They looked almost...Empty.

"I'm going to hunt," she simply said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Mom," Leah waved to her. Sue bent down and rubbed her stomach. After that, I returned to stare blankly out the window. My view was blocked when Sue crouched down in front of me.

"Goodbye, Jazmyn," she smiled. "I'll miss you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, okay?" I nodded stiffly. She traced a cold finger down my cheek then stood up again. "Bye, Seth."

"See you later," Seth responded quietly. Sue sprinted out the back door. I kept my eyes trained to the window. Claire and Quil came back in, Claire stomping snow off her little boots.

"Hot cocoa! I _cold_!" Claire exclaimed, throwing off her coat. She ran into the kitchen. Quil followed her.

"I'll teach you how to make the _good _hot cocoa, Claire-Bear!" Quil told Claire. She giggled, and then I heard the sound of pots and pans clanging against each other. After that, the next few hours were a blur. I just stayed on Seth's lap, watching people come in the door, watching people go out.

"Dinner's ready! Nice and hot!" Emily said excitedly. Most everyone stood up to make their own plates.

"Need help, Jake?" Leah asked Jacob. He shook his head and stood up. Then he kind of hopped awkwardly to the kitchen. I almost laughed.

Almost.

I looked at Seth. His face was blurry in my vision, so I blinked to get him into focus. It hurt; it felt like my eyes were being stung by a thousand bees. "You can go get food if you want, Seth. You don't have to sit here with me." Seth shook his head.

"No. I want to."

"Go _eat_, Seth," I said firmly.

"Only if you do," Seth retorted. Dang. He was as stubborn as I was! I rolled my eyes and slid off him.

"Fine." He smiled and we walked to the kitchen together.

"I made fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and corn," Emily explained, making plates.

"Mac'roni! Mac'roni! _Mac'roni_!" Claire screeched from her place on her high chair.

"Go_lly_, Claire! I heard 'ya the first time!" I shouted, irritated. Then I realized how mean I sounded. Claire looked hurt. She scrunched up her nose. "Oh, crap. CeCe, I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to..." I didn't know what else to say. The girl was only two, and I'd hurt her feelings. I put my head in my hands, then walked outside. The nail-biting cold hit me like a sack of bricks, but I didn't care. I folded my arms across my chest to try and keep warm. I sat down on the bottom step, and looked down. Why was I acting like this? Oh, yeah. Because I'm the cause of my mother's sickness.

Again.

The first time that she'd been diagnosed with leukemia, I had blamed it on myself. It was the time when Ally and her gang had been picking on me, and I hadn't taken the time to think about my dad or my mom. I was just thinking about myself. Me, me, _me_! That's all I ever did nowadays. And what happened? She was diagnosed with freaking _leukemia_, that's what happened! I remembered the day that she had come downstairs, saying that she'd found random bruises on her body. And then we went to the hospital...And then...

I squeezed my eyes shut, but my stubborn tears still managed to get through. Why was it her? Why couldn't it have been me? Why?

"Why? Why? _WHY?_" I screamed to no one in particular. I stood up and walked out into the snow covered lawn. I picked up snow and threw it in my face. Maybe this was a dream. Yeah. It had to. I was asleep. In my bed up in Aunty Emily's guest room. The bed next to Leah's. Daddy never called me. I threw more snow into my face. "Wake up!" I pinched my arm. No use. I fell face first back into the snow bank. It wasn't a dream. It was real. I'm not asleep in the bed next to Leah's. Daddy _did _call.

And Mom's cancer came back.

I cried into the snow. My face had become numb, and the only thing to warm my face were my tears. But even they felt cold against my cheeks. I would probably catch a cold...

Well, whoop-da-fricken'-doo.

I sat up, and plopped back down on my butt. I hadn't realized how dark it was, until I looked up. The full moon was blurry in my eyes. I stood back up and wrapped my arms around myself. I started to shiver violently. My head snapped up as the door opened.

"Jazmyn!" Seth yelled. He jumped down the stairs and ran to me. He started to wrap his hands around me, but I yanked away. He looked confused. He wrapped his arms around my body, even though I was punching him with my fists.

"Let me _go_, Seth! Don't touch me!" I kept hitting him. He wouldn't let go. "Let _go_!" my voice was raspy, and started to get squeaky. My punches became lighter and weaker. "Just..." I fell into his arms and started to cry. He leaned his head on top of mine, and held me tight. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the warmness of the house. I shivered some more.

"She's really cold," he was saying. All of a sudden, I was on the living room couch and a blanket was being thrown over me. Seth stayed by my side the whole time, rubbing my freezing hands in his hot ones. Then Claire appeared in front of me with a steaming mug in her little hands.

"This'll warm 'ya up, Jazzy!" she said happily. I smiled weakly, and Seth took the mug from her. "It's hot cocoa! Me an' Qwil made it!"

"Thanks, Claire-Bear. You're awesome," I squeaked. Claire giggled and ran off somewhere. I kept staring at the blank TV screen. I looked back at Seth. "Can I go change? These clothes are kind of wet." He looked hesitant, but nodded, anyway. I stood up, and walked up to my room to change into some better clothes. I threw my wet ones into the dirty clothes hamper, then changed into a long-sleeved Hollister shirt and some baggy jeans. I changed out of my wet socks, and put on some thicker, warmer ones. I walked back downstairs. Sam was standing at the door with his keys in his hand.

"It's 7:15. Do you still want to go?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. I told Mom I was leaving tonight, then I was leaving tonight. I continued down the stairs to say my goodbyes. I walked up to Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin first. I gave them all a small smile before they scooped me up and gave me a bone crushing hug. All four of them. Together. Talk about lack of air.

"Can't...Breath...Guys!" They instantly dropped me, and Embry chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"We'll miss you, Jazzy. It's going to be different without you here," Brady told me.

"Yeah. Quieter," Quil added. I giggled, and gave them all tight hugs again.

"I'm going to miss you, too, guys. You're like the big bros I never had!" I told them, pulling away. "But you can take two weeks, right?" They looked at each other, then nodded. I moved onto Claire. I crouched down to her level.

"I'll see you soon, CeCe," I said, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Who's gonna' sing ta' me when I can't sweep?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. I looked up in deep thought.

"I'll call you _every _night, I promise," I answered. She held out her little pinky.

"Pinky pwomise?" she asked. I hooked my pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise." Then I hugged her. "I'll see you soon, Clary-Berry."

"Bye, Jazzy-Wazzy!" I smiled at her little nickname for me. I stood up and continued on to Paul and Rachael. I looked at Rachael, and lowered my voice.

"You keep him in check, 'kay?" I winked at her. She pulled me into a hug.

"See you soon, okay?" I nodded onto her shoulder and pulled away. I glanced at Paul. He smiled and picked me up.

"You're not gettin' away that easy, Squirt," he laughed. I laughed, too. "Come back safe, got that?"

"Yeah. I got you," I answered. He set me down. I almost cried again when I got to Kim and Emily. We pulled together in a group hug.

"It's going to be _so _boring at school!" Kim whined. "You're like my little sister! Two weeks is like a _lifetime_!" I rolled my eyes. Kim was always so dramatic.

"Tell El I said 'hey...' And Anna-Maria, too," she hugged me one last time.

"Don't worry. I will," I promised. I looked up at Jared. He grinned, and I stood up on my tippy toes to hug him.

"You. Me. Arm wrestling match. The moment I get back," I warned him. He boomed with laughter.

"You're on, Squirt!" he ruffled my hair, and I continued to Leah and Jacob. I stood on my tippy toes again and whispered into Jake's ear:

"Don't forget to work on that house! We'll unveil it as soon as I get back!" I smiled at him, went to Leah. I instantly bent down to rub her belly. "Now, don't give Mommy any trouble while I'm gone, okay?" I got a couple of kicks in response. Leah laughed. I stood back up to hug her. "Call me every day! I need to stay in the loop with the latest baby news!"

"Yeah, I'll call you every night," she answered. I gave her shoulders a squeeze, then let go. I walked up to Seth. I stared ahead at his bare chest, as he looked down. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on him, and hugged him like my life depended on it. He hugged me back. My tears started up again, and I leaned my forehead on his and looked into his eyes. Then I crashed my lips onto his.

"Don't stop singing, Seth, okay?" I breathed, pulling away. I leaned in to kiss him again, but then leaned back. I couldn't. I would never leave if I did. I bit my lip and backed away. He finally looked up. "I'll see you soon. And I'll call you as soon as I get there...And every night until I get back." I backed away and pulled up the handle to my suitcase, and put my purse on my shoulder. I kept Seth in my vision the whole time, and watched as Seth sprinted out the back door. I kept my gaze on the door swinging helplessly from its hinges. Then, I tore my eyes away and looked up at Sam. "I'm ready." He nodded and walked out the house. I grabbed my coat off the hook and followed him. I hopped into his truck and pulled the seatbelt around my body. Only then did I look back at the house.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

But that's not what got me crying again. No. It was that sad, lonely howl that I heard from the forest.

**Aww...Poor Jazzy...Poor Sethy! Sorry it took me so long to update! I lost my internet for a while, and it took a long time to fix it...Remember to review!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm pretty sure that you guys have seen **Music and Feather**'s review...It was kind of harsh. But she/he pointed out something important...Yeah. I didn't think about that! So here's my story...:**

** Emily's mother is really good friends with Sue. So Sue, Harry, Leah, and Seth are really great family friends. Leah and Seth see Emily and her siblings as cousins, and Sue and Harry see Emily and her siblings as nieces and nephews. But they're not actually BLOOD related! Does that clear things up? I hope it does! If you don't like my changes, then that's your problem! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Anyway...!**

**Here's Chapter 23! In Jake's P.o.V...Maybe Seth's, too...I don't know! I always write my author's notes before I start my chapters!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 23

Jacob's P.o.V.

I bent down to plug in the new lamp that I'd bought for the master bedroom. Me, the Pack, Rachael, Kim and Rebecca were fixing up mine and Leah's new house. I had promised Jazmyn, and I would do it. Emily, along with Claire, had taken Leah to shop for decorations for Leah's upcoming baby shower.

Just the distraction that I needed. They'd be gone for hours!

"Lookin' good, Jake!" Rachael said, coming into the room. She carried a wall mirror, a bag of nails, and a hammer in her hands. I limped over to her to help. My leg had healed, but it still hurt. Carlisle said it'd stop hurting in a day or so...I'd actually come to get over my hate towards him and his family... Even Edward.

I know...What's wrong with me?

I guess it's Leah's kindness towards them rubbing off on me. Yeah. That's it.

Actually, the whole Pack had come to like them. We'd gotten rid of the treaty a couple of days after the battle.

"We're here! And I brought food!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

Oh, yeah. They were helping with the house, too.

"Food!" Collin yelled, sprinting down the stairs. "I'm _so _hungry!" Rachael and I set down our things and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Jake. How's the leg?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"Fine. I'm still limping a little, though," I answered. Kim and Jared set down their homework to join us in the newly renovated kitchen. Well...It didn't need fixing up, anyway. We just made it more 'homey.' Claire's finger paintings cluttered the refrigerator, and oven mittens hung from the stove. Pots and pans hung from hooks above the breakfast nook.

"The house is looking _awesome_!" Rosalie said after taking a bite from her tortilla chip. Rosalie wasn't as much of a bitch as I'd thought she was before. I guess you just had to get to know her.

"Yeah. We're pretty much...Done," I replied happily. "All we have to do is the baby's room." Kim gasped.

"I can't _wait _to do that! I took Leah 'window shopping' last week." I raised my eyebrows at Kim's quotation marks.

"What's with the quote marks?" Brady asked, his mouth full of chips.

"Well, Jazz, Leah, and I went to up to Seattle last weekend," Kim explained. Jared smacked his forehead.

"So _that's _where you guys disappeared to!"

"Yeah. Anyway, we walked to all these furniture stores, and Leah pointed out all the things that she'd get if she ever decorated her baby's room," then she giggled. "Jazmyn was writing down all her picks on her phone. We already bought it, and...Sam should be picking it up this week."

"Uh, I didn't volunteer to do that," Sam held up his hands.

"Too bad. I just volunteered you!" Kim laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine." All of a sudden, someone's cell phone started to ring. I looked at Seth, who was standing next to me. He smiled sheepishly, then dug his phone out of his pocket. He held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" I watched his smile widen. "Hey! Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker..." he set the phone on the middle of the counter. "Say 'hi', guys! It's Jazz."

"Jazmyn? Oh, I miss you so much!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Hey, Squirt," Paul said, smiling.

"Hi!" the rest of just said.

_"Hi, guys! How's the house going? Are we getting somewhere?"_ Jazmyn said from the phone.

"Yeah. We're pretty much almost done," I answered.

"All that's left is the baby's room," Alice sang. Jazz squealed.

_"Did Kim tell you guys about the list?"_ she asked.

"Like, two minutes ago!" Kim answered. "We're picking it up this week." Jazmyn squealed louder.

"_Jazmyn? What's going on? Did you see a mouse or something?"_ a man asked from the other end of the phone. It must have been her dad. Me and some of the other guys chuckled at his joke.

_"No, Daddy. I'm just making a phone call to La Push. You wanna' say 'hi?' Guys! This is my dad. Say 'hey', Daddy!" _

_"Uh, _hey_...?"_ Mr. Young said into the phone.

"What's up, Mr. Young?" Kim laughed. Jazz's dad laughed.

_"Nothing, really. Jazz, did you tell them?" _

"Tell us what?" Seth asked curiously.

_"Oh, _duh_, Jazmyn! We're coming back early_!" Jazmyn shrieked. "_Me, Daddy, and Mom are flying in this Thursday! When I got here Sunday, they told me that they'd bought a house on the Reservation! We're moving there! Isn't it great?"_ We all cheered. Thursday was two days away. _"Yeah. We are packing out as we speak. Oh, whoops! Sorry, big guy!"_ Jazmyn giggled. I heard a thump, a small bark, then more laughter.

"You okay, Jazz?" Seth asked. He looked a little worried.

_"This is Seth, right?" _Mr. Young asked. _"Little Miss Clumsy just tripped over Pepper!"_ Jazmyn giggled.

_"You shouldn't be talkin', Mister!" _Jazmyn retorted playfully. _"This is the guy who trips over freaking _air_!"_ We all erupted in laughter.

"Who's Pepper?" Embry asked into the phone.

_"Oh. My neighbor's dog. We're dog-sitting. She has a hot date, tonight, and she doesn't want dog hair on her newly cleaned couches!"_ Jazmyn answered. I didn't need to see her to know that she was waggling her eyebrows.

_"Elliot...Jazmyn...?"_ a lady in the background sang.

_"Hey, Mom! Come join the party!"_ Jazmyn whooped. _"Guys, this is my mom!" _

"Hi!" we all yelled.

_"Oh, my goodness! There must be a lot of you guys! Jazz's told me a whole lot about all of you! Hold on..."_ She grunted, then I heard another thump_. "Okay, I'm back. Sorry, there's so many boxes around here!" _

"Well, if you guys need to pack some more, we'll leave you to it," Sam said.

_"Aww..."_ Jazmyn said into the phone. _"Well...It was a nice talk! I'll call you all tomorrow before we get on the plane!"_

"Okay! Where are you flying in to?" Alice asked happily.

_"Seattle,"_ Mr. Young answered. _"I take it that you'll all be there to greet us?"_ I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Heck, yeah, we are!" Jared replied.

_"Okay! Talk to ya' soon! Big kisses to Aunty Em, Lee, and CeCe! I haven't talked to them since yesterday! Love you guys! Bye, Sethy!"_ Jazmyn exclaimed. Then the line went dead.

"I can't wait to meet Jazmyn properly," Rosalie said, heading back to straighten up the living room. She picked up a pillow on the brown leather couch, then put it back down neatly. She did the same thing to all the other pillows on the couch and matching arm chairs. "She sounds so perky, so happy, so...

"...So much like Alice!" Jasper finished. We all laughed. Alice punched his shoulder playfully.

"Thanks for coming out today, guys," I said, limping to plug in some more lamps. "This all couldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"Aww...! We love you, too, Jakey," Brady said in a girly voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that ever again," Sam said seriously. But I could hear the humor in his voice. I clicked on the lamps to see if they were working, and the room instantly got brighter. I looked outside. It had gotten a little warmer, but there was still some snow on the ground. "We should head home; the girls are going to be there soon." I nodded, and turned the lamps off.

"I'll get upstairs!" Emmett yelled out, and sprinted up the steps. He came back down three seconds later. After the girls slid on their coats, we headed out.

"Brady and I have patrol. We'll see you guys later," Jared told us. He gave Kim a kiss on the cheek, and he and Brady phased and ran into the forest. From what I heard (Sam _still _wouldn't let me run patrol until I was fully healed), patrol has been pretty boring. After the battle with Victoria and the newborns, there've been no vampires on our territory...Except for Sue and the Cullens. Sam had cut back on hours, so everyone wasn't running as long.

Soon, we were back at Sam's. The girls were there. I instantly headed over to Leah. I kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then finally her lips. She smiled into our kiss then pulled away.

"How was shopping?" I asked.

"Great! We've pretty much gotten everything for the party!" she explained happily. "What did you do?" I grinned, sitting down and pulling her legs on to my lap.

"Nothing much. I was actually looking for a gift...For someone..." I smiled sheepishly. She smiled back, then leaned on the pillow. I began massaging Leah's ankles and feet. They were really swollen today. Must have been from all the walking she did. I frowned a little. I knew that it probably hurt her, but, knowing my Leah, she was too stubborn to say it out loud.

"Hi, Esme!" Emily said happily. I looked up and saw her hug said vampire. It was so cool to see how Emily and the other imprints had taken to Esme and her family so easily...Seeing as they were vampires and all. "Are you and your family staying for dinner?"

"If you want us to...? We don't want to intrude." she glanced at Sam, who smiled and nodded. I knew why. He wanted to get rid of the tension between us. I did, too. "Okay! I guess we'll stay."

"Great!" Emily hugged her again. "You know, you and your family are _always _welcome here." Esme nodded.

"Do you need help cooking...?" her voice faded out a little as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Leah...Jake," Carlisle nodded at me. "How are we today?" I've been okay with having Carlisle as Leah's doctor for a while. We'd actually become pretty good friends.

"Great, Carlisle. I'm so _excited_ at how close we are!" Leah squealed, sitting up.

"Yes, not long now," Carlisle answered, taking a seat and smiling. Leah stood up and looked at me.

"I have to pee..._Again_. I'll be right back," she ruffled my hair and walked to the bathroom down the hallway. I hadn't realized I was staring after her until Embry snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Wait, whoa..._What_...?" I said, looking at him. Embry chuckled and shook his head.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. Embry didn't answer, but laughed loudly. I looked up to see Paul set down a twenty dollar bill on the coffee table. He turned on the TV to the Saints/Packer game. They were down to the last fifteen seconds before half time.

"I bet twenty big ones that the Packers are going to make a comeback and _win_. Any takers?" he asked, grinning.

"Twenty? Psh...Heck, no!" Collin said, brushing it off. Soon, the guys in the living room were doing the same thing. I was one of them. Paul had never lost a bet. The Packers were already down by ten points, but they could come back at any time.

"Okay," Rosalie said, coming in the room. She set down another twenty. "Forty says that the Saints will win." Paul's face dropped. "What's wrong, _Dog_? Afraid of a little _competition_?" Rosalie asked, smiling and taking a seat on the floor. Paul grinned back.

"You're on, _Blondie_," he retorted. Leah came back and took a seat next to me. We sat silently for a few seconds, until she turned to me.

"Jakey?" she asked. I knitted my eyebrows together. Her voice sounded too sickly sweet.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Could you go get me some ice cream?" she asked, giving me a puppy-dog pout. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to trying and eating healthy?"

"Keyword: _trying_," she said. "_Please_? I promise I'll eat all my dinner..." she made her eyes bigger, and poked her lip out further. I was a sucker for that face. I groaned and stood up. She instantly started to giggle. "Don't forget cherries! Christian _loves_ cherries!"

000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

I sat down on my bed looking at videos Jazmyn and I had made on the video camera I'd gotten for Christmas. I smiled as I watched her throw a snowball at the camera lens.

_"Ha!" _I heard her laugh as I wiped the snow off the lens. I laughed a little as my laughing face came into view. Then the video stopped and switched instantly to when we were filming something for school. The green screen was in the back, and Jazmyn was dancing crazily in front of it. She was in her pajamas, and singing _The Lazy Song_...For a project for Mr. Gomez's class. _"Nothin' at all! Ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh! Ooh! Nothin' at all!" _

I couldn't wait for Jazz to come back. School was really boring without her. She was pretty much all of my classes since we were Freshmen...And spending time with Collin and Brady isn't as much fun as spending time with her. But I could take two more days, right?

Sure...

I turned the camera off and put it back on the nightstand. I hummed to myself and walked down the stairs. I could smell food...And, well...I was hungry! I smiled when I saw the Cullens still here. They actually weren't that bad once you got to know them.

"Seth!" Alice cried, running up towards me. I had to actually look down at her, she was so short. "Try this dip! I made it myself!" Without waiting for an answer, she shoved the spoonful of red stuff in my mouth. I swallowed.

"It's...Really good, Alice. I like it," I replied. And it was. Not too mild...Not too spicy...Right in the middle. Alice grinned and walked back into the kitchen. I took a seat on the couch next to Leah. She was humming silently, eating a bowl of ice cream. I plucked the cherry off the top and threw it into my mouth. Leah stared at me.

"Do you _really _want your niece or nephew to hate you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I shrugged and rubbed her belly.

"For all you know, I could have saved Baby Jay...Or Chris...Whatever. How do you know if the baby's allergic to cherries or not?"

"Seth, really? No one's allergic to cherries," Leah said, giving her bowl to Jacob and crossing her arms.

"You never know!" I laughed. She laughed, too. All of a sudden the door opened and Bella walked in with Edward trailing behind her. Leah looked at me, widened her eyes for a second then took the bowl back from Jacob. She stood up to go put it away.

"Hey," Edward said, coming to join us in the living room. I smiled at him. He looked at the TV. "Who's winning?" Rosalie jumped up, Paul right next to her.

"C'mon! C'mon! _C'mon_!" Paul was chanting. He groaned when the clock buzzed, signaling the end of the first half.

"Looks like my team's winning," Rosalie said, putting her finger between her teeth...As if she did something naughty. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Never in a million years!" Paul said. I rolled my eyes and scooted over towards the edge of the couch when I saw Leah coming back in. She sat down next to Jake. Bella looked at her.

"Leah? I didn't know your sorry self came back to town?" Bella said coldly. Everyone got silent, but didn't look at what was going on. "What happened? Was New York _too much for you_?" Leah shrugged.

"Yeah. I've been back since...The end of October," she answered coolly. Whoa. She'd really gotten rid of her temper. If Bella had asked her something like this, like, two years ago, Bella would be a dead duck by now. "I guess I just needed to get home." Leah looked at Jake and smiled as she said this. He grinned back. After Leah's answer, Bella seemed to notice her swollen stomach. Leah's hands flew to it, but she stared ahead at the screen, rubbing it nonchalantly.

"Humph. _I _think I know what happened...You got pregnant. Then you immediately came back here and forced these _poor guys_ to help you," Bella said in a nasally voice. I began to shake. Bella didn't have any right to talk to my sister that way. Leah put her hand on my knee. It took a couple of seconds, but I calmed down. I didn't want to put her or my future niece or nephew in any trouble. "Was the baby daddy not supportive? That's too bad...A _bastard baby_." I stood up and walked out of the house to phase outside. Bella was out of control, and she was making me mad.

I had to leave before I killed her.

000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

It took all of my willpower to not phase and rip Bella's throat out right then and there. Seth had already left, and I would have, too...But I didn't want to leave Leah here alone.

"Bells, _stop it_," Edward commanded. He gritted his teeth together, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Wait..._Annoyance_? Did Edward actually find Bella as annoying as the rest of us did?

"Stop what? It's not my fault the slut can't keep her legs closed," Bella retorted. Leah clamped her hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. I was shaking really hard now.

"Bella, I think you need to leave," I hissed. Bella stood up and walked over to me. She put her hands on my shoulder. I whacked it away.

"What's wrong, Jake? I thought that you'd be happy I finally got rid of that..._Thing_." I started to shake faster. Rachael came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm _down_, Jacob," she whispered into my ear. I took deep breaths and stopped shaking a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah, Jake. Calm down. You could hurt someone," Bella said. I frowned at her.

"I'm not the one who's going to hurt someone," I sat back down next to Leah. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry. I rubbed circles on her back. "You know, _Bells_, the _'thing' _you're talking about has a name. Her name's Leah. And she's my girlfriend," I looked back at Bella, and so did everyone else. Her eyes flashed for a second, but then they went back to narrow slits.

"Yeah, well...I bet you wouldn't even _be _with her if you didn't feel bad for that _bastard baby _she's carrying." Rachael kept her hands on my shoulders as I shook even more.

"Don't talk about my baby that way," I hissed. The shaking in my body became worse and I could feel my bones shifting around some more. "Rachael...Back away. I don't want to hurt you if I phase." Rachael stepped back slowly next to Paul.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. She's..._Your baby_...?" Bella asked. When she realized how bad I was shaking, she backed towards the door. "E-Edward, let's go." She opened the door and waited. Edward didn't move. "I said _'let's go'_, Edward!" she whisper-yelled.

"Bella, I'm sick and tired of your games. You love me one second, then the next, you're pining for Jacob! And then you come running back to me...I except you with open arms...But now...Who are you trying to fool?" Edward asked. He was clearly mad. I calmed down enough to just small little shivers. I would have never expected in a million years that Edward would have the audacity to talk to Bella like that. Bella walked forward and gave Edward the best puppy dog face she could muster up...It just ended up looking like a cross between a grimace and a bull dog. I looked down, trying not to laugh.

"Edward...? What are you saying?"

"I'm staying here. And we're..." he pointed to himself and then at her. "...Done." I heard someone snort a laugh from behind me, and turned to see it was Esme.

"You...You can't _do _this to me, Edward!" Bella said, her face red.

"He just did," Rosalie said, standing up. She pushed Bella out the door and gave her a 'ta-ta' wave. "Bye-bye, _Bells_." She slammed the door in her face. I erupted with laughter as I heard Bella scream in frustration.

"Ooh, that felt _so _good!" Rosalie exclaimed. She looked genuinely happy. "I always hated her, you know."

"We know," the rest of the vampires answered together.

"I'm so happy she's out of my life now," Edward said plopping down back on the floor. "I've been dropping so many hints...But today she just pushed me over the edge."

"I have to admit, though, Edward. I never expected that you would have the balls to talk to Bella like that." Emmett laughed. Edward glared at him. I kneeled beside Leah, who was rubbing her stomach fiercely.

"You okay, Lee?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

"She was _obviously _jealous," Alice confirmed, bringing out plates and setting them on the table. "I feel so foolish for even thinking that she was my friend. She's so fake." I smiled at Alice and held Leah's hand.

"I'm really okay, Jake. The baby's just kicking, is all," Leah explained. She breathed in deeply and then let it out. "I'm...Fine..." Then she grimaced, and growled.

"You don't look okay," I said. Leah shook her head.

"I'm just...Going to go to bed, okay?" she stood up and walked upstairs without waiting for an answer. I stared after her until Seth stepped in front of me.

"I see Bella's finally gone...Is Lee okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She just went to bed," I answered.

"Food's ready!" Alice exclaimed happily, hopping into the middle of the living room, blocking the TV.

"No! Alice, move!" Rosalie yelled, standing up. Oh, yeah. The bet between her and Paul. Paul laughed and cheered as his team scored another touchdown. Rosalie crossed her arms and sat back down. "We've still got ten minutes left in the game. No worries."

"No worries my-"

"Language!" Quil shouted as Claire wandered into the room. "Don't poison Baby Claire with your terrible words."

"Yeah, _Paul_," Rosalie added with a sneer. "There's a _child _in here." Paul rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV screen. I stood up and limped my way towards the kitchen to make Leah a plate.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, pouring some tea into a glass.

"I think so..." I answered, putting some carrots onto Leah's plate. "She's upstairs now."

"Bella had no right to come in and talk to you guys that way," Sue said, clucking her tongue. "It took all of my power not to go in there and break her apart piece by piece," she finished, wringing her hands. The other two women in the kitchen and I stared at her. She looked at us and smiled sheepishly, fangs and all. "Sorry." I laughed and scooped up some rice.

"S'okay. I had the same feeling. Hey, Esme? Throw me a bottle of water?" I held up my hand and caught the bottle as she tossed it to me. Then I went upstairs. I knocked on Leah's door before going in. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. She had her palms on her thighs and her eyes closed. She opened an eye when I came in and smiled.

"That smells good," she whispered.

"Thank the lovely ladies in the kitchen," I replied as she took a bite of her roast beef.

"Mhm...This tastes so good!" she said in between bites. I laughed and watched her eat.

"I have some news for you...!" I winked at her. She set down her plate and looked at me expectantly.

"Jazz's coming back early...With her parents. They bought a house here and they're flying in on Thursday." Leah's eyes widened and she grinned happily.

"_Really_? Oh, it's been _so _quiet without her here! I can't wait until she comes back...And just in time for my baby shower on Saturday!" I smiled, remembering her party.

"Yeah, who are you inviting?" I asked.

"Esme and her girls...Mrs. Thail...Mrs. Call...Emily, Jazz, and Kim, _of course_...Mrs. Ataera...Mrs. Littlesea..."

"You've become really close to Esme and the other Cullens lately," I chuckled. Leah shrugged.

"I guess they just...Grew on me." She sat in silence for a few more seconds, looking down.

"What are you thinking about, Lee?" I asked, even though I think I pretty much knew what was going on inside her head. "Is it about what Bella said?" Leah looked back up at me and blushed.

"I can't help wondering...If what she said about me was true..." she got quiet as tears streamed down her face. I sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her close to me.

"Please don't cry, Leelah...You know I don't like it when you do," I tried to soothe her by rubbing circles up and down her arms. Leah sniffed.

"I'm sorry...It's probably just these damn pregnancy hormones," she chuckled in spite of herself, and sniffed again.

"Besides, if what she said was true, then I wouldn't be here right now...Next to you...Enjoying the time that I have with my two favorite girls in the world," I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. Leah giggled.

"You mean _one _favorite girl in the world. We don't know if Junior here is a boy or girl yet."

"Hey! Don't ruin my dreams! I actually want a little girl." Leah looked up at me, grinning.

"Really?" I nodded in response. "Well...I don't care what our baby turns out to be. As long as he's healthy...Or she has ten little fingers and toes..." she giggled some more. "I just want us to be happy." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Me, too."

**Sorry about the weird ending...I didn't know how else to end it! I want to wish you all a **_**very **_**merry Christmas! I love you all...And God bless!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**P.S. Remember to review! That will be the best Christmas present that I could **_**ever **_**get! 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope that you guys all had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did! Anyway...Here's Chapter 24! In which Jazmyn and her family moves to La Push! Yippee! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 24

Seth's P.o.V.

I stood up on top of the chair in the waiting area at Seattle-Tacoma Airport. The guys all chuckled from behind me. I turned around and glared at them. It was really weird seeing them all dress...Normal. Everyone was dressed in jeans and regular shirts instead of our usual cutoffs and no shirts.

"Calm _down_, Seth! She'll be here soon," Sam reassured me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, not soon enough," I retorted. I turned back around and searched the crowd. I also looked up at the visible second floor. That's when I saw her. She was with an older man and a woman with a beanie on over her bare head. That must have been her parents. Jazmyn had told me over the phone that her mom had gone ahead and shaved all her hair off so that she didn't have to go through the pain of seeing it all fall out in the months to come. Jazmyn had done it with her...But she still had hair...It was just short like Alice's. Dang. I was going to miss running my hands through her silky mane...

"Seth! Guys!" Jazmyn screamed when she saw us. I beamed and waved. I watched as she ran down the escalator, almost knocking down an elderly couple in the process. I rolled my eyes. Jazz was still Jazz. I hopped off of the seats and opened my arms just as she jumped into them. She wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me tight as if she'd been gone for ten years.

And it _had _felt like ten years.

She pulled away and kissed me multiple times.

"I missed you! I missed you _so _much!" she repeated. She kissed me longer, hugged me again, then jumped down. I stared at the little pom-pom cap that she had on. She took it off slowly and smiled, blushing. "I couldn't let her do it alone..."

"It's okay...I kinda like it," I said, cocking my head and smiling. She giggled and ran her hands through it. She looked at the guys behind me and her smile got wider.

"Are you guys _really _just going to stand there and stare? Come give me hugs!" she replaced her hat just as the guys came and bombarded her with hugs. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, we did, too," Embry said, yanking her hat off and putting it on his head.

"Hey! Give it back!" she laughed.

"No, it looks better on me!" Embry said back. Jazmyn rolled her eyes and looked at Jared. She kneeled at one of the seats. She held up her arm and cupped her hand. Jared threw his head back and laughed.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you? Now get your wolfy butt over here!" We all gathered around close and watched as they started their match. I could tell that Jared was holding back. "Aww...Come on, Jare!" Jared cocked an eyebrow and pinned her arm down. Jazmyn laughed and hugged him. Then she stood up. "Where are my girls?" she asked, and held open her arms as Rebecca, Emily, Rachael, Kim, and Leah all hugged her. Then she pulled away. "Lookin' good, Lee!" Leah giggled and rubbed her stomach. Jazmyn turned around and took my hand. "Mom, Dad...These are all my friends. And this goofy guy right here is Seth." I looked at her parents. Jazmyn had her dad's big brown eyes, but looked almost exactly like her mom. Her dad shook my hand.

"So...You're the famous Seth I've heard so much about," he raised an eyebrow. I gave him my award-winning smile, hoping to look nice...And not fake. Mr. Young smiled back. "Nice to meet you, son. I hope Jazmyn's not too hyper for you," he joked. I laughed and looked down at my imprint.

"Maybe sometimes..." I played along. Jazmyn scoffed and punched my arm. I turned back to Mr. Young. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

"Elliot. 'E.J...' To my friends...That means _you_, Seth." I nodded and smiled. "Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine." I smiled again as he went to introduce himself to the others. I turned to Mrs. Young. She was as pretty as Jazmyn...Even with no hair. She gave me a wide, genuine smile as she walked towards me.

"I'm Anna-Maria. But I like to be called Marie," she said. Her voice was so beautiful...Right there I could tell that she was a singer. I held out my hand to shake, but she hugged me instead. "We don't need to be so formal, Seth! You'll be my son-in-law one day. Best to get off on the right foot!" I glanced at Jazmyn, who was blushing.

"_Mom_!"

00000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I grabbed a hotdog and went to go sit down on the log next to Jacob. It was a little chilly, but the sky was clear and you could see all the stars clearly...A perfect night for a 'welcome back' bonfire.

My first one!

"How's the house coming along?" I asked Jake, taking a bite of my hotdog. Jacob smiled at me.

"Great! It's ready for unwrapping on Saturday. We finished the baby's room today," he answered. I squealed and hugged him.

"Ooh! I can't wait! She's going to _love _it!" I turned and looked at my parents, who were chatting with Carlisle and Esme. "How's that vampire alliance thing going?"

"Great! I can't believe how mean we were to them before," Quil answered, sitting next to me. "Nobody's as tense with them as we were before...And I don't even growl when I hear their last name! _Cullen_..." he looked up, as if waiting for something. "See?" I giggled. If they could trust them and be friends, then I could, too. I stood up and sat down next to...Alice, I think her name was.

"Uh...Hi..." I said. I didn't know exactly what to say to her. She was new, and I'd never met her before.

"Hi! You must be Jazmyn! I've got to say, I'm _loving_ your hair!" she giggled. I giggled, too. It looked almost exactly like hers. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _copying me_...!" she waggled her eyebrows and elbowed me lightly. I held my stomach and giggled even harder. I looked up and saw Seth staring at me, grinning. I winked at him. Alice followed my eyes and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "He _really _likes you, Jazmyn." I blushed, and Alice giggled again. I instantly liked her. She was almost exactly like me! We sat together for a while, just talking. She described to me how the baby's room looked like, and her favorite styles and trends. We giggled and laughed, and played jokes on her boyfriend, Jasper, and her brothers, Edward and Emmett. Suddenly, Billy wheeled himself to where everyone could see him. Everyone got quiet and took seats on logs. I waved 'bye' to Alice and took a seat with Seth. He leaned on my knees as I laid on Daddy's shoulder. Mom came and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my back. I listened as Billy told the legends. I couldn't help but listen, and only tore my eyes away for a little bit to look at everyone else. All the grownups were in a little group watching Billy. Esme and Sue were cleaning up the food tables, but soon joined us. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were seated together, listening to Billy intently. They looked peaceful, and I _swear _their skin sparkled a little bit in the fire's glow. Jared and Kim sat closely together. Jared held Ashley, while Amanda laid on his lap, sleeping soundly. They stole glances at each other, and I couldn't help but think of a young married couple when I looked at them. Emily sat with Sam, close to Billy. Embry, Collin, and Brady all leaned against a log, and Quil held a sleeping Claire. Rebecca sat next to Rachael, who was leaning on Paul. Leah and Jacob looked so cute, I almost giggled.

Almost.

Jacob was leaning against a log, and Leah sat on his lap. They had their hands entwined together which were resting on Leah's baby belly. Then Leah looked up at Jacob, and they kissed. After that, I snuggled back into my dad. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in all of the legends that Billy told...Me as the third wife...Me as a spirit warrior, defending my tribe against the cold ones.

"Elliot? Anna-Maria?" Billy asked. I sat up and looked at my parents. "I know that you guys have just arrived today, and are still settling in...But what if we told you...That all the legends told here today are true?" Whoa. I hadn't expected for Billy to explain to them everything after they'd just gotten here...Not even four hours ago!

"W-what?" Daddy asked. Then he laughed. "That's not possible! It can't be..." he shook his head.

"El, it...It kind of is," Emily looked at Daddy. My dad looked around at everybody.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny! Really, Emily, if this is some kind of joke-"

"It _isn't_, El," Emily answered sincerely. Daddy looked around at everyone's serious faces. Then he looked down at me.

"Baby, if this is some kind of...Of...Prank, just tell me _now_," he grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I looked back at him. I didn't need to answer. "It's...Not."

"So all those stories that Elliot used to tell to Jazmyn at bedtime are true?" Mom asked. Sam nodded. Mom looked back at me and frowned. "So you _have _been keeping something from me!" I looked down, then back up in confusion when she started to laugh. "And here I was thinking that you were all on some kind of...Steroid drug!" she laughed some more. I blushed. My mom could never keep her thoughts inside her head.

"Marie...You actually _believe_ them?" Daddy asked. Mom nodded.

"I trust them to not tell me any lies...And this isn't something you play about." Seth stood up.

"Mr. Young, I can show you proof," he jogged into the forest. My dad stared after him. A second later, Seth came out...In his wonderful wolfy glory.

"Is that Seth?" Dad asked. Seth came and sat down on his haunches. "Seth?" Dad asked again. Seth nodded. "Okay. I believe." I had never seen Daddy look so intimidated. I gave him a hug and laughed.

"It's okay, Daddy. You get used to it...Just don't get them mad."

"_Them_?" I nodded and pointed to all the other wolves.

"They all make a Pack. It's their job to protect us from vampires..." I looked at the Cullens and blushed. "...The bad ones, at least." My dad's eyes bugged out.

"_Vampires_?" he asked. Okay, this was a bad idea to lay this on my parents tonight. But Mom didn't seem to have a problem with it. I looked at the Cullens, and made sure that Dad was following my eyes. He pointed at them. "Vampires," he repeated, as if seeing how it sounded on his tongue. Then he stood up. "Okay, well...I'm going to sleep on this. You guys have a good night, now." He walked away towards our new house, his hands on the back of his neck the whole time. He kind of stared at Seth as he walked past, but shook his head again. Our house was close to the beach, which was good since we didn't have a car yet. "My life is _never _normal," Dad said, and disappeared down the path. I looked at Mom.

"You gonna' go with him?" I asked. "I...We...Understand if it's a little too much for you to take in." I glared at Billy as I said this. He smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob.

_Your dad is so weird_...I hoped he could read minds. I heard Edward laugh from next to me, and remembered Alice saying something about him reading minds. It was his 'vampy power' or something.

Creeper.

"Well...I _am _kind of tired...But, really, it's okay! I don't mind having knights in furry armor! And I think vampires are cool...I vaguely remember being obsessed with them as a teenager..." Mom looked up in deep thought as the rest of us burst with laughter. I hugged Mom.

"Oh, I love you, Mommy!" I said between giggles. She kissed me on my head and looked at Seth.

"So? How does he..._Change back_?" she asked curiously. I laughed at Seth whose tongue rolled out the side of his mouth. He trotted back to the forest, then came back in his favorite denim shorts.

Yeah. I knew what his favorite pair of shorts were. How _awesome _of a _girlfriend _am _I_?

"Aren't you _cold_?" My mom asked, shivering for emphasis. The other wolves laughed.

"No! We have high body temperatures!" Collin answered. My mom nodded, then yawned.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow...?" she asked standing up. "I'm so sorry about my husband, he's just..."

"Yeah...I know," Emily answered rolling her eyes. Mom giggled.

"But, I say this for both of us, thank you _very _much for inviting us. I had a lot of fun."

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. Young," Sam said, standing up and shaking her hand. Mom pulled him into a hug.

"Please. Maria," I watched her laugh lines crinkle at the sides of her eyes when she grinned at him. "I'd also like to thank you for keeping my daughter safe these past few months." Sam looked at me and winked. Seth came from behind me and took my hand. I looked at him and smiled. "Are you gonna' crash at your aunt's house tonight?" Mom asked, folding her arms together. I shook my head.

"I want to spend tonight with you and Daddy tonight...I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I looked at Seth again. He nodded and I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be over _bright and early_!" I cocked an eyebrow at Jacob. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, goody," he replied sarcastically. I laughed and took Mom's hand.

"Good night, guys."

**Yeah. I know. Pretty...Uneventful. Unless you don't count her parents finding out about the big secret! I didn't want them to stay in the dark forever! That would be terrible. Next chapter is Leah's baby shower! The house is revealed! **

**Oh...Before I forget...**

**Mr. Young (Elliot)-35-Physiciatrist**

**Mrs. Young (Anna-Maria-34-School Music Teacher**

**Does that help with you guys with everything? **

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	25. Chapter 25

**Leah's baby shower! ...And...Stuff...!...?**

**And...This is the 25 freaking chapter, guys! It's like...The **_**best **_**milestone that a girl could ever have! **

***Tearing up dramatically and holding a giant bouquet of red roses***

**"I'd like to thank the academy...And all those little people out there who inspired me to become the wonderful writer that I am today! I'll **_**never**_** forget you! I love you all...!"**

**Yeah...No...But this is awesome! Thanks for reviewing, guys. It's what keeps me writing.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 25

Jacob's P.o.V.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked around the baby's room. The girls did an awesome job. Leah would _love _it! I couldn't wait to show it to her.

000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I grinned and hugged Mrs. Thail as she and her two girls entered Esme's house.

"Hi, guys! Thanks for coming!" I said, pulling away.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Mrs. Thail answered. "I love your dress!" she looked me up and down. I giggled and blushed.

"Thanks. Alice made it," I answered and led her into the living room. Alice had took the liberty of making all of my maternity clothes for the coming months. This dress was a dark purple, and came down just above my knees. It had little embellishments along the top, and Alice had let me borrow her black flats.

"Everyone's here except-" Rosalie started. She ran to the door as its doorbell rang. "Jazmyn! Marie! Come in!" Jazmyn walked in holding a large gift bag in her hands.

"Mom brought cookies," Jazmyn explained, setting her gift on the 'gift couch.' Alice almost had a fit when she couldn't find a table to put gifts on. So we decided to make one of the many white couches a place where everyone could set their gifts.

"Thanks, Marie!" I exclaimed, taking the cookies from her. I opened the top of the container and took a whiff. "They smell _so _good!" Marie laughed.

"This was the recipe I made, like, every day when I was pregnant with Jazmyn. I couldn't get enough of them!" I led her to the couch and set the container of cookies in the kitchen. Marie was wearing a hot pink beanie to go with her sweater. I looked at Jazmyn just in time to see her brush her hand through her Halle Berry-short hair. Then she rolled her eyes in realization. I thought it was so sweet how she had cut her hair with her mother. You could practically see their mother-daughter love radiating off their bodies.

"Leah, come on! Everyone's in the living room," Rosalie took my hand and dragged me through the kitchen door. Even after only a couple of weeks, Rosalie, who I never thought in a million years would be able to put up with me-let alone the other wolves!-, had become one of my many best friends. She and Alice were like sisters to me now, and Esme like another mother. "You and your mom can sit next to each other. It looks nice that way." I sat next to Mom, who grinned. We just all talked for a while, laughing and giggling. I shared the names that I had picked again, which were big winners with everyone. Then I opened my gifts...Well...The baby's gifts...Out of the bag that Jazz had brought, I pulled out several pairs of baby booties and some rubber duck pajamas.

"I shopped around for _hours _trying to figure out what to buy! It sucks that you and Jake are keeping the baby's gender a surprise! I could have bought _so many _cute things!" Jazmyn complained. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks, anyway," I giggled. "They're cute." I set them aside then started on more gifts. I got more baby clothes and cute pairs of socks and shoes. Then the Cullen girls stood up.

"We all pitched in together and bought you something," Esme started, then looked at Rosalie and Alice.

"Be right back!" Alice said, and she bounced out the back door, Rosalie following her. I looked at my mom and she winked at me. Alice and Rosalie came back in and I gasped in excitement. Rosalie pushed in a stroller, the one that I had pointed out a couple of weeks ago at the store in Port Angeles. Alice carried the matching baby carrier.

"You guys didn't have to-"

"We _wanted _too!" Alice said, and set the stroller down in front of me. She reached inside the stroller and pulled out a cute black and green diaper bag. "Now you can carry diapers and milk bottles in style!" I giggled as she handed it to me.

"Thank you _so much_, you guys! I don't even know how I'm going to carry all of this home!" I didn't miss the look that was shared between the Cullen girls. I raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off.

"This party _is not _over!" Alice exclaimed with her index finger pointed high in the air. "Esme and I made cake!" she hurried to the kitchen and came back seconds later with...I think that it was supposed to be the cake. It was lying on its side, and was in the shape of giant a baby bottle. Big block were around it, and there was even a teddy bear on it. I smiled.

"Whoa. That cake is-" Ashley started.

"Awesome!" Amanda finished, her eyes wide. Just as we were about to cut it, the door opened.

"I heard _'cake_'!" Embry exclaimed, rushing for a seat at the couch. I rolled my eyes. Jacob came in and sat next to me on the arm of the couch.

"Party's almost over already?" Jacob asked. "Shoot, I haven't even given her my gift yet!" he looked down at me and winked. I heard someone clear her throat. "Okay. All of us helped with it...But it's mostly mine..." Everyone laughed. "C'mon, Leah...And, uh...Keep your eyes closed." I looked at him, then at everyone else. They all nodded. I closed my eyes and felt myself being pulled out the door.

000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"Where are you _taking me_, Jake? I thought that kidnapping was illegal?" Leah joked from her place in the passenger's seat. I checked to make sure she still had her eyes closed. She opened one eye to look at me.

"Hey, no peeking, Missy!" I told her. She groaned and sat back with her eyes squeezed shut. "Humph. I _knew _I should have blindfolded you!" I took her hand and kissed it, then massaged her knuckles with my thumb. "Almost...There..." I made the turn into the forest road towards the new house. I parked the car in front, then opened the door. I opened Leah's and pulled her out.

"Can I open them now?" Leah asked impatiently.

"No..." I stood in front of her, making her wait a few seconds for a more..._Dramatic _effect.

"Jacob Black, I _swear_-"

"Okay, open." Leah squealed and opened her eyes. She looked up at the house with confusion, but then her eyes widened.

"Is this...? And...O-_ours_?" she stuttered. I nodded and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

"Yeah. The guys and I have been working on it for months!"

"So _that's _what you've been so secretive about!" Leah exclaimed in realization. She gasped when she saw the inside. "Whoa! Look how open it is!" she hurried around, opening cabinets and doors. She stopped in the living room and stared at the new flat screen the guys had all bought. She turned to me and pointed at it, rolling her eyes. I grinned. "Only you..." Leah shook her head. I took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Here's the best part!" I showed her two of the four rooms, which we had left bare except for a single bed with blue and white comforters and pillows.

"They're so _big_!" Leah laughed. I showed her the big linen closet, and then the spacey bathroom. Then I took her to the master bedroom. She gasped again when she saw it.

"Wow...It's..._Wow_," she simply said. She looked in the bathroom, and then walked around the main room some more. "I can't believe you did this for me...You and the guys..."

"Anything for you," I winked at her. She blushed, and I took that moment to prepare her for my favorite room in the house. "Okay, Leah. Esme and the rest of the girls all worked so hard on this room...And I think that you'll like it. Ready?" I took her hand again. She nodded. I led her to the doors of the baby's room. Engraved at the top of the door was the words '_Live, love, laugh...Life is a blessing_.' Leah's eyes filled with tears as she saw them. I opened the door and she put her hand to her mouth. She walked in slowly, and I leaned in the doorway and watched. She traced her hand along the crib and baby swing. She picked up the small Winnie the Pooh blanket, then set it down again. Then she looked out the window at the forest. She turned around and stared at the rocking chair positioned right where she could see out the window when she was rocking our baby to sleep.

"It was Mom's..." I explained. "She...She wanted me to have it." Leah grinned and sat down in it, rocking slowly. She was crying...But they were happy tears. She looked out the window again, then around the room. She giggled a little at the little changing table, and smiled at the small table lamp with the teddy bear stickers all over it.

"That was Seth's. Never went to sleep without it," she recalled, pointing at it. "Jake...I don't know how you and the others did this...But I couldn't ask for a better gift." She stood up and hugged me. I took her chin in my hands and kissed her: forehead, nose, both cheeks, and then finally her lips. "Words can't even come to describe this," she breathed. I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder and led her downstairs. I smiled when I saw everyone down there.

"So?" Jazmyn asked. Leah grinned, looked at me, then back at Jazmyn.

"I _love _it! Thank you _so much_, guys!"

"The baby's room was all us!" Rebecca exclaimed. She gestured around to all the ladies in the room. I smiled again.

"Why don't we end this awesome day with an awesome dinner? Right here!" I suggested. Everyone cheered.

"We brought the cake...We can have some after we eat!" Rosalie explained, taking the massive cake and putting it on the counter.

"Cake! Cake!" Layla exclaimed. Collin held her back from reaching for it.

"Lay, that's the _last thing _you need right now," he laughed.

Leah wanted to make the dinner, as her thanks to everyone, but Esme, being as stubborn as she is, insisted on making it herself. But Leah, also being stubborn, at least wanted to help. So...It was the two of them in mine and Leah's new kitchen, cooking away. I couldn't help but sit at the breakfast nook and watch Leah. She looked so happy, smiling as she cut carrots...Or measured out cooking oil. The smile never left her face. I watched her clean up the messes that she made...Still with that smile on her face. I watched as she occasionally rubbed her stomach and looked down at it. Leah was officially six months now, but still looked only five months along. I was worried at first, but Carlisle had reassured us that she would grow.

When Leah stood in front of me, mixing up batter for corn bread, I sighed. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked her. I smiled wider as she blushed. She nodded. "Well...You're hearing it again. I love you more than life itself." Her face got redder, and she set down the bowl.

"I love you, too, Jakey," she grinned. She leaned in to kiss me, but only kissed the side of my mouth. So...She was going to tease me? I narrowed my eyes, and she just stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her eyes. "Sorry, but I have to cook." She picked up the bowl again and poured it into the pan, humming her favorite tune as she went along. I didn't know the words, but I knew the tune.

"What's that song that you always sing?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows, still scooping out the extra batter at the bottom of the bowl.

"What song? I sing a lot of songs," she simply answered, setting the bowl in the sink. Then she filled it with hot water. She walked back over and moved the pan around on the counter a bit.

"That song you were just humming," I answered. Leah put the pan in the oven then closed it. She came and sat next to me.

"Oh. That. Mom used to sing it to me and Seth before bedtime. I never forgot it," she replied. "Christian likes it, he always kicks when I sing to him. I also sing it before I go to bed, too. It helps him sleep." I smiled lovingly at her. I knew how much she loved the idea of being a mom, and she took on the role nicely. "What?"

"I just think it's cute," I tweaked her nose. Then I changed the subject. "Sam offered me a job at his garage. I'm thinking about working there...And taking my college classes online." Leah nodded.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a kindergarten teacher...I had always dreamed of doing that when I grew up," Leah looked at the ceiling, clearly remembering when she was younger. "Or being a nurse. My grandma was a nurse, and she would always take me to work with her when I came to visit. She showed me how to use all the machines...She was my role model. Actually...I want to be a nurse more than a kindergarten teacher. But no hospitals would take anyone without experience..." Leah looked down. "So online classes would be the best-"

"Actually, Leah, if you don't mind me interrupting," Carlisle came in out of the living room. "We have a program for anyone aspiring to work on the medical field. Our staff works with our students hands on, and many of them end up working at our hospital...Or others elsewhere. If you want...I could put you on our list..." he smiled. Leah jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Thank you, _so much_, Carlisle! Oh, my gosh! This is like...I can't believe it!" she hugged him again. I smiled at Carlisle.

"Congratulations. You've succeeded in making Leah jump for joy!" I laughed. Leah turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's not my fault that I'm happy!" she retorted. Then she turned back around to Carlisle. "Can I start soon?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want to...But it might be best to wait until the baby's born," Carlisle replied. Leah nodded in understanding.

"Of course! Absolutely!" she nodded her head and giggled. "Now my kid will have the best nurse in the world," Leah said, walking into the living room with the others. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me."

**The next chapter is Jacob's...And Jared's...And Kim's...And Embry's graduation! Class of 2012! **

** ~SashaFierce12.0**


	26. Chapter 26

**Graduation day! Woohoo! So I don't bore you with the details of the past couple of weeks, Leah's already gone through her sixth month of pregnancy...Yada. Yada. Yada...School's wrapping up...Blah. Blah. Blah...Jake has started his job with Sam and is enrolled in online classes...Whoop-de-fricken-doo...And Leah and Jake's new house is the official new gathering place of the Pack, Imprints, Families, Sue, and the Cullens...Yeah...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 26

Jacob's P.o.V.

I tightened the blue tie on my shirt and looked myself over in the mirror.

Did I look sexy, or _what_?

I laughed to myself, remembering the inside joke between me and Leah. I grabbed my cap and gown and headed down the stairs. Emily and the other girls were already downstairs, cooking away. I swear, they practically _live _in that kitchen.

"Lookin' good, man!" Embry came and high fived me. He had a similar suit on, except his tie was yellow. The door opened and Kim and Jared came in, followed by their families.

"Hi, guys! This is my big brother, Michael. He's a staff sergeant in the air force," she hugged her brother from the side. "He's staying with us for the summer. He came all the way from _Germany_!" Then she headed over and hugged a lady. "And this is his fiancé, Anastasia. She's French!" Kim waggled her eyebrows. Anastasia shook all of our hands. She was pretty. She had short black hair, and big grey eyes.

"It is...Nice to meet you," she said. Her accent was thick. "I am sorry. English...It is hard for me!" she giggled, and Michael snaked an arm around her waist. "But I can understand quite well. What are your names?"

"I'm Jacob," I answered. She smiled.

"I like that name," she replied. I grinned back. The other guys introduced themselves. Jazmyn, Seth, Sue, and Mr. and Mrs. Young came in, all dressed up.

"It's gorgeous outside!" Sue said. I looked out the window. It was cloudy, but it was dry and not raining. But it was still pretty.

"The weather here...It is very different from France, yes?" Anastasia asked, walking to sit down at the window seat.

"I don't know. I've never been," Marie answered, sitting down next to her. "But I hope to. One day."

"Yes. You should go. I think that you will like it...The city of romance!" Anastasia winked. Marie laughed.

"I always loved France. I studied the language back in college...Avez-vous rencontré Michael en France?" Anastasia's eyes widened when she listened to Marie's question.

"Oh, oui! Il était en voyage d'affaires," Anastasia answered after a moment. The two continued talking, going from French to English, and back to French again. I turned back to the guys in the kitchen.

"So...You're stationed in Germany? That's cool man," Paul was saying to Michael. "Do you have to learn the language?"

"Well...I can kind of speak a little...But I understand better than I can speak," he added truthfully. Leah came out of nowhere and leaned against me.

"You look spiffy, Blue," she joked. I looked at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Red," I said back. She kissed my cheek.

"Leah, this is Michael," Kim introduced her brother again. Leah waved.

"Hi! I overheard you saying something about Germany...?" Leah asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah. My job sent me there," he answered. Leah grinned.

"That's so cool! So you get to see all of Europe, right? Have you been to Italy yet? Or Belgium?"

"Yeah. Most of the time it's because of TDY, or _business trips_, as you guys call them. But Anastasia and I like to take vacations once in a while. We have two years left there before my next assignment," Michael explained.

"Anastasia?" Leah asked.

"My fiancé." Leah nodded. She took my cap from me and plopped it on her head.

"I remember when I was in your shoes a year ago..." she started.

"Oh, please don't start with your 'oh, I graduated early, so I'm way better than you guys' crap!" Kim said. Leah laughed and took the cap off. She put it on my head then turned the tassel to its right place.

"There," she smiled. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Time to head out, guys!" Sam said loudly. I laughed and grabbed Leah's hand. She used her free hand to rub her stomach. I put my gown in the crook of my left arm and Leah and I headed to Rachael's car.

"Oh, my gosh! Our little Jakey's finally graduating!" Rachael cooed from the driver's seat. Billy sat in the passenger's side. I rolled my eyes as Leah giggled. "It seems like only yesterday you were running around the house in your favorite Superman costume!" Rachael poked out her bottom lip. Leah laughed more.

"_Please _tell me you have a picture of that!" Leah asked, still laughing.

"Of course! Only about twenty copies," Billy answered. I groaned and Rachael pulled out.

00000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I sat anxiously in my seat, waiting for Jared's, Embry's, Jake's, or Kim's names to be called. I don't know why I was so nervous...It wasn't like they were being judged by a Supreme Court Justice or anything...

"Jacob Black," the principle called. Me and all the others jumped out of our seats and cheered and clapped wildly. Jacob walked up to the platform, shook the principle's hand, and smiled out at the rest of us.

"I love you, Jakey!" I yelled out. He winked at me and stepped down off the platform. We did the same thing for the other three. I could tell that some people were getting annoyed by it, but who cares? It wasn't like they were complaining, or anything.

Finally, the ceremony was over. The new graduates stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen," began the principle. He smiled. "The graduated class of 2012." Everyone whooped and cheered as the graduates tossed up their caps. Quil set Claire on his shoulders so that she could help look for Jacob and the others.

"Look!" she pointed. "Kimmy!" she yelled. Kim heard her name and rushed over with her cap in her hands. She hugged everyone and squealed.

"I can't believe that I graduated!" she exclaimed happily. She squealed again when Jared picked her up and swung her around. I held my arms out for Jacob, and he hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations, Jake," I said into his chest. I looked up and leaned in to kiss him. We were only a few inches apart when Jazmyn stuck her head between us.

"Party at your house!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes, but laughed, anyway.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment, Jazz," Jacob said, taking my hand and pulling me close to him again. Jazmyn stuck her tongue out at us and stalked back to Seth. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and started walking out of the building.

"I am _so _happy to be up and walking again. I've been sitting for _hours_!" I complained. "The baby was getting restless," I added, patting my stomach. Jacob rubbed it, too.

"Have you been giving Mommy trouble?" he asked in a babyish voice. I threw my head back and laughed.

"It's okay. Aside from all that kicking that you did, you were a little angel, weren't you?" I asked my belly. Wrong. The baby wasn't just kicking. I had been having cramps all day since last night. I didn't want to tell Jacob that, just so he didn't worry. But I'm pretty sure that they were just those Braxton-Hicks contractions Carlisle told me about. But it _did _seem like they were getting worse...

I bit my lip as I felt another cramp coming on.

Just then, Claire came out of nowhere and hopped on Jake's leg.

"Lee's baby is a angel? How did he get in her belly? Angels are in the _sky_!" Claire asked all these questions in one breath. Jacob leaned down and detached her from his leg. He picked her up so that she was on his shoulders.

"Angels _do _live in the sky, Claire-Bear. But some angels..._Special angels_...Are in mommy's bellies. That way they can have mommies and daddies that will love them, and care for them..." he set Claire down by Sam's truck. He squatted down to her level and ruffled her hair.

"Was _I _a angel?" Claire asked. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. You were. A perfect gift from God," he explained.

"Then how come I don't got a mommy or a daddy that loves me?" Claire asked. My eyes widened. This question was coming from a two year old! I released my lip when the pain finally left me. I could faintly taste blood, and I knew that I was biting my lip too hard.

"You may not have a mommy or a daddy right now; but Emily and Sam love you as much as any mommy and daddy could love a cute little girl like you," Jacob said in a soft voice. He kissed her cheek and stood up just as Sam opened up the car. He gave Jake a smile in appreciation.

"C'mon, Claire. You'll see Leah and Jake when we get to their house," Emily picked Claire up and put her in her car seat. Claire giggled and waved. She blew kisses at us when Emily shut the door.

"Jake...That was really cute back there...You know, what you did," Emily said. "I guess one day I'll tell her about Erin, but for now..." she looked back at Claire, who was happily 'feeding' her baby doll. "She'll just have to wait." Emily gave Jake a hug, then got into the truck. "I'll see you guys in a little bit!" She shut her door, and Sam drove off. Jacob tugged my arm and we went to Rachael's car.

"Jake! Leah, wait!" Rebecca called. She caught up to us. "I already said 'bye' to everyone else. I didn't get a chance to say it to you guys."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked. Rebecca nodded sadly.

"Adam's missing me," she replied, referring to her boyfriend. "I need to get on the road now if I want to be back by tomorrow morning." She hugged Jacob then hugged me. "Call me _as soon_ as you go into labor. I want to be on the phone the whole time. Even if I'm not there to see my niece or nephew being born, I can at least hear it," she laughed. She hugged me once more, patted my stomach, then walked to her car. I watched it leave.

"Guys, c'mon! Everyone left but us!" Rachael called. She was putting Billy's wheelchair into her trunk. "The party's not gonna' be a party without us!"

When I walked into the house, everyone was already inside. I wasn't surprised because we always left a spare key right under a seat cushion in the porch swing. Everyone knew where it was. I paused when I felt another cramp. This one hurt really bad. I shook my head and tried to push through it. But it hurt too bad. I sat down, hoping that that would relieve it.

"You okay, Leah?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded. The pain was gone now. Edward was staring at me, and I could tell that he could hear all of my thoughts.

_Get out of my head, Eddie_, I thought, using the nickname he hated. I smiled as Edward rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. I squeezed my eyes shut again as I felt another cramp.

"You're _sure _you're okay...?" Edward asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm just...Gonna' go upstairs, okay? Call me when the food's ready," I told them. I got to the master bedroom and took off my dress. I stretched a tank top over my stomach and threw on a pair of Jacob's sweats. I climbed into bed, not even bothering to get under the blankets. I was too hot. I whimpered again as I felt another wave of pain.

"What's goin' _on _in there, baby?" I breathed, rubbing my stomach. I closed my eyes...And they shot open again as I felt an even sharper pain. Then I felt a gush of water shoot out of my...

Oh, crap.

000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

My cap and gown were set neatly on top of the dryer in the laundry room. I wandered into the living room to see what the guys were up to. Collin and Quil were on the floor playing a video game. The others were just sitting down talking. Claire was sleeping on the couch in Sam's arms.

"Hey, Jake," Emmett gave me a high five. "Congratulations. You are officially a graduate of La Push High School." I laughed along with him and sat down. I looked around for Leah.

"Where's-"

"Leah? She went upstairs," Edward answered. I nodded, assuming she just went to change out of her clothes. That seemed like a pretty good idea right about now...I didn't like being in this stupid suit. I loosened my tie and started to stand up.

"I'm going to go change," I explained. I turned to go up the stairs, and saw Leah standing at the top, her eyes squeezed shut. She was doubled over in...Was that pain? Her right hand gripped the banister while her left rested on her stomach. She was covered in sweat, and was breathing heavily. I rushed up the rest of the stairs to get to her. "Leah! What's wrong?"

"J-Jake..." she breathed. She looked up. "M-my water just broke." She gasped again, and squeezed her eyes shut. I froze.

Did she just say what I think she just said?

"B-but...You're only seven months! It's too early!"

"You don't think I know that?" Leah screamed. "Get _Carlisle_," she commanded. I picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs. I looked around for Carlisle.

"Guys! Where's Carlisle?" I looked at the people in the living room.

"He's on his way over, why?" Jasper asked. He looked at Leah writhing around in my arms. "Oh..." Leah screamed and I cringed. I had never heard her scream so loud in my life...Unless you count that time at her fourth birthday party...

Yeah...Good times...

"She's only seven months..." Seth said to himself. Leah screamed again, and this time louder.

"Okay! We need to get her to a hospital!" Alice yelled over her screams. "With or without-" Edward cut her off by running to the door. I saw Carlisle's Volvo pull up, and silently thanked God that he was here. Carlisle jumped out of his car and rushed inside hearing Leah's screams. He grabbed Leah and started walking upstairs. He barked out orders as he did so.

"Edward, run to the house. You know what to get." Edward nodded and sprinted out the front door. I ran upstairs with Carlisle. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Why did her water break now? She's only seven months!" I exclaimed, watching as Carlisle propped Leah up on pillows.

"I didn't think that it was true...But apparently it is."

"What's true?" I was getting frustrated. Leah let out another blood curdling scream. I cringed again. Carlisle threw a sheet over her.

"You two both have the wolf gene...I supposed that the pregnancy process would go faster. But when she made it past five months I stopped worrying about it. I guess I was wrong. And here I am...Not prepared...Jake, I need towels, a bowl of water, and a wash cloth." I nodded, still worrying about Leah. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I need a bowl...With water," I choked out. Emily rushed to open a cabinet. She took out a plastic bowl that she used for mixing batter. She handed it to Esme who filled put it under the faucet. She filled it with water and handed it to me.

"Careful. Don't spill it," she instructed me. "Is there anything else we can do?" I looked at my reflection in the water, then back up at her.

"I guess...Wait...?" I walked back up the stairs, then sped up when I heard Leah shriek. I walked into the room and set the bowl on the nightstand. Then I went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and a wash rag.

"Leah, I want you to breathe," Carlisle instructed her. "Slowly; in and out." Leah was propped up on pillows. She was leaning back against them and breathing hard. The bottom half of her body was covered in the sheet.

"J-Jacob. I want Jake," she breathed out. Carlisle looked at me, and I rushed over to her side. I grabbed her hand and she held on to it for dear life. It killed me to see her in so much pain...To know that _I _did this to her. I wished I could take it all away from her. I wished with all my heart that she wasn't the one writhing in pain on the bed right now...

Edward rushed in with a blanket and a big white block in his hands. "Thank you, Edward," Carlisle said. He set them on the couch next to the bed. Edward walked out of the room. I turned my attention back to Leah and rubbed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. Leah gritted her teeth together and leaned to her left side. "Breathe, Leah," Carlisle told her calmly. He lifted the bottom of the blanket up and reached under. "Eight centimeters. Two more to go..." he said to himself. He put the blanket back down. "You're doing great, Leah. Just breathe." Leah did as she was told. She started to calm down a little bit. I smiled a little.

"Awesome, Lee," I encouraged her. "Just...Breathe..." Leah gave a short laugh.

"Easier said than done," she joked in spite of herself. I smiled. She was still the same old Leah...Even with all the pain she was going through. Leah gritted her teeth together. I supposed it was another contraction. "C-can you get Emily?" she asked me. "Please? I want her here with me." She whimpered again, then let out a small yelp. I squeezed her hand quickly and nodded. I kissed her cheek.

"Okay. I'll be back," I told her. She nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut. As I left, she let out another scream. I paused, but kept going down the stairs. When I got to the third to last step, I paused and looked in the living room. Emily was sitting on the couch next to Sam. She was nervously chewing on her nails, something she did when she was anxious. Everyone looked up when I arrived. I kind of smiled, and looked at Emily again. "She wants you, Em." Emily's eyes widened and she pointed at herself with a shaky finger.

"M-me?" she asked. I nodded.

"JACOB!" Leah screeched from our room. I whipped my head around, then turned back to Emily.

"We should hurry," I told her. She got up and ran with me to the room. When we got there, Carlisle was just putting the sheet down again.

"She's about ready to push now," he told us. I rushed to the side of the bed where I was before. After putting her hair into a messy ponytail, Emily ran to the other side. Leah gripped my hand.

"Emily's here," I told her. I stroked her wet hair out of her face. Leah nodded and looked to her other side. Emily grinned at her, which made Leah smile. Emily reached up and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, Lee," she whispered. Leah nodded into her shoulder, and then pulled away. Carlisle set the sheet on top of Leah's knees, and grabbed the towel that he had laid down next to him.

"Leah? On the count of three, I'm going to need you to push for me. Got it?" Leah nodded, she looked scared. I kissed her hand, and I could tell that she relaxed. "One. Two. Three..."

000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. It was so hard to sit here and listen to my sister scream in pain. I sat back up and leaned back on the couch. Everyone was kind of just sitting in the living room silently, cringing as Leah screamed. Kim had come back early from her lunch with her family when she heard the news from Jared. She sat next to him now, squeezing his hand tight. Jacob had come a second ago, and took Emily with him.

I put my head in my hands again when Leah screamed so loud, the windows quivered. Jazmyn stroked my back.

"It's okay, Seth. I'm sure she's...Fine," Jazz tried to reassure me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Does she _sound _fine to you?" I whispered. Jazmyn looked down. I looked back down, too. But both of our heads shot up when we heard another scream.

But it wasn't Leah's.

000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

Leah held my hand tighter as she gave another push.

"...Eight. Nine, and Ten. Relax," Carlisle said calmly. Leah let out her breath and laid back on the pillow. "Awesome, Leah. One more big push, and you'll have a brand new baby running around your house," Carlisle said happily. He grabbed the towel. "Alright, on the count of three...One. Two, and three!" Leah leaned forward with her eyes squeezed shut. "You're doing great. Just a little...Relax, Leah." Carlisle picked something up and wrapped it in the towel. Leah leaned back and started crying. I stood up and began kissing her tears away.

"You did it, Leah," I breathed. I kissed her forehead, both cheeks, her nose, and then finally a long one on her lips. Emily cried happily from her spot on the other side of the bed. She had her hand clamped over her mouth, and tears were running down her cheeks. Carlisle came back with a little bundle in his arms.

"Six pounds, two ounces. A clean bill of health," he was saying. Leah wiped her tears away, sniffed, and sat up. "Say 'hi' to your little girl." He handed Leah the baby, whose crying instantly stopped when she was placed in her mother's arms.

"She looks just like you, Jake," Emily said. She sniffed and laughed. "And she has Leah's nose." Leah giggled and touched Jayah's nose lightly. Jayah instantly scrunched it up and sneezed. The four of us in the room all laughed.

"Hey, Jayah," Leah said. "I'm your mommy." I smiled and looked at Leah lovingly. I looked back at Jayah as she fluttered her eyes. They opened a bit, and the girls gasped.

"Look at that; brown eyes," I sighed. Leah looked up and held out Jayah. I took her hesitantly and held her close to me. Jayah looked at me, as if studying all my features. Then she closed her eyes again. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. She was so beautiful. She had silky coal-black hair that curled a little down towards her eyes. It covered her whole head. She opened her eyes again, and did something that looked like a smile. Just for me. I looked at Emily, and held Jayah out to her. Emily hurried over to me and took Jayah carefully from my hands.

"Hey, pretty lady," Emily laughed. "I'm Aunty Emily. You'll _love _me!" she rocked Jayah around a little and walked around the room. Then she handed her back to Leah. "Jake, go get the guys. I think that they'll want to see the new addition to our family." She kneeled back beside Leah, stroking Jayah's small head. I nodded and kissed Leah's cheek. Then I bent down and kissed Jayah's forehead. I walked out of the room, and closed the door quietly. I smiled and walked down the stairs. Everyone stood up when I got to the second step. I grinned wider, and Kim clapped her hands and smiled. I brushed my hair back with my hands.

"You wanna' meet Jayah?" I asked. Jazmyn squealed. I gestured upstairs with my head, and began walking back. I opened the door to our room and walked back to my spot at the side of our bed. I pulled up the ataman and sat on it. Leah handed me Jayah and I stood up again. I walked to the crowd at the door. I glanced up and smiled at Seth. I handed him Jayah. Her eyes were closed again, and she was breathing silently. Seth's eyes softened.

"Baby Jay," he breathed. "You're so _tiny_!" he laughed. He rocked her a little and Jayah opened her eyes. "You are _so _pretty, Little Miss. You are _definitely _going to break some hearts," he grinned. After his little moment, Jayah was passed around to everyone. I looked around for my dad.

"Rach, where's Dad?" I asked. Rachael looked up from Jayah.

"He had to make a visit to someone. Charlie took him," she explained. I instantly knew who that someone was. The anniversary of that day was coming up, and I haven't even thought about it. Rachael handed Jayah back to me. "She looks just like you, Jake." I smiled and turned around to give her to Leah.

"C'mon, guys. We should give the new parents their rest," Sam said. He picked up Claire and started heading downstairs. He stopped and turned to me again. "Forget about patrol this week, Jake. I got it taken care of." I smiled and looked down.

"Thanks, Sam." Emily winked at me and followed him out. After a lot of hugs, everyone left.

"See you soon, you two. Good luck!" Marie said, and Elliot pulled her out the door. Soon I heard cars pulling out and doors closing. The only people left were me, Leah, Jayah, and Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle stayed to give Jayah one last look over.

"She's perfectly healthy, guys," he stood up and put his things back into his bag.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and help you guys out...You know, until tomorrow," Esme said. "I'll show you guys how to do everything, and I'll be here if you need any help." I looked at Leah, and she nodded.

"Thanks, Esme. That means a lot to us," I looked down at Jayah, who was sleeping now. Esme gave Carlisle a kiss, and then he left.

"Jacob, why don't you take Jayah to her room? I'll help Leah get all fixed up," she started gathering towels around the room. I nodded and walked to Jayah's room. I set her in her crib and stood there watching her. She yawned and managed to get one of her little arms out of the blanket. I chuckled as she stretched it out. Then she kind of went back to sleep, her free arm resting on top of her face. I reached down and moved it away.

"You're face is too pretty to hide," I whispered. I stood and watched her sleep for a long time. I never got bored. I didn't hear Esme come in.

"Leah's getting dressed right now. I changed out your sheets on your bed, and already started washing clothes." My eyes bugged out. How long had I'd been in here?

"Thanks, Esme!" I laughed. She reached down and carefully picked up Jayah.

"It's time to teach _you_..." she looked at me pointedly. "How to change a diaper." I groaned as she set Jayah down on the changing table. She pulled the towel off of her and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Then she reached down and opened the package of Huggies diapers. I smiled, remembering how Jazmyn had bought the ones with Mickey and Minnie Mouse all over the front. "Watch carefully, Jacob." I nodded and she gently lifted up Jayah's legs. Jayah instantly began to cry. "Aww, I'm sorry I woke you up from your nap, Baby. But I have to change you," Esme cooed. Jayah still cried. Esme set Jayah's legs back down. Then she grabbed the package of wipes and bottle of baby powder. "See how I did that? It doesn't matter if she starts to cry, it's normal. That doesn't mean that you're hurting her. Now, make sure that you wipe everywhere." She wiped, and I watched. She set the wipes that she used to the side. "Now, when your done with that, you just put a little powder in your hands." She handed the bottle of baby powder to me. I did as she told me. "Mhm. And just pat it everywhere..." I did like she said. "Alright. Now finish it off." I folded the diaper over and taped the edges where they belonged. "Awesome! Now, wasn't that easy?" I laughed and picked Jayah up. She stopped crying almost instantly. Esme laughed. "Daddy's little girl!" she teased. I turned when I heard a knock at the door. I smiled and saw Leah standing there. She wore a pair of my basketball shorts and a loose tank top. She came in.

"You should be resting, Miss Mommy," I told her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jayah.

"Aww...You changed her! I expect with some help from Esme," she added. I smiled and nodded. She walked to the changing table and threw away the used wipes. Then she put away the baby powder and package of wipes. She headed to the dresser after that. "What should you wear today, Miss Jayah?" Leah rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a little green footie pajamas. "You are going to look so cute!" she took Jayah away from me and put her back on the changing table. I watched as she put Jayah into the clothes. The baby didn't even utter a word! Leah was a natural.

"Dang. You make it look so easy," I sighed. Leah picked Jayah up and kissed her. Then she set her back in her crib. I kissed Leah's cheek. "Go rest, Leah." Leah pouted.

"But I don't want to..." she said. I shook my head.

"You don't have to go to sleep...At least just get into bed," I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the master bedroom. "I love you!" I called after her. I heard her mutter something under her breath. Esme started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to clean the rest of the house. You don't want it dirty. You've got too much to worry about right now. It'll most likely get messy again, but at least it won't be an add on!" she walked downstairs. I followed her, making sure that the baby monitor was on. We had one downstairs, too, and I turned that on when I got to the living room. I looked around. The living room was fine, just a few messed up pillows. But the kitchen had a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. There was some laundry that needed to be done, but that could be done in a few minutes. "I'll start your laundry if you start to work on those dishes." I nodded. I headed to the kitchen. It was going to be easy. Most of the dishes went into the dishwasher, and I ended up only having to wash, like, two or three pots and pans. I was done within twenty minutes. I wiped down the counters and swept. After that, I went to living room and picked up the pillows. I set them on the couches, just like Rosalie had done before. I stood back and inspected my work.

"It looks good in here, Jake," Esme said, coming out with a basket of towels. "Help me fold these?" she asked. I took a pile of towels and sat done on the couch. We folded them, and then put them back into the basket. "I don't know where these go. You can put them away, and I'll start dinner." I nodded and took the basket back upstairs. I put some of the towels in the linen closet, some in the hallway bathroom, and the rest I took to mine and Leah's room. She was on the bed reading a book. She looked up when I came in.

"You said I didn't have to sleep!" she laughed. She sat up when I began to put the towels away. "Look at you! You take on the daddy _and _mommy roles quite nicely. Maybe I should have children more often. Then I can sit back and watch you do all the work!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I set the basket down and climbed into bed with her. I kissed her cheek. I was about to kiss her lips when Jayah started crying. Leah rolled her eyes.

"She's probably hungry," she started to stand up, but I pushed her back down.

"Let me do it. Like I said; you need your rest," I winked and headed to the baby's room. I walked to Jayah's room. Esme was already there with a bottle in her hands.

"I took the liberty of making her milk. I thought she'd need it." She handed the bottle to me. I sat down in the rocking chair and Esme handed a crying Jayah to me. Her cries became whimpers when she was in my arms, but she stopped when I put the bottle to her mouth. She sucked on it greedily. I laughed.

"You were really hungry, weren't you, Jay?" I didn't expect a response. Esme smiled and left us alone. I sighed. I really loved being a dad. There was no greater feeling than holding your own daughter in your arms. Something that I'd been waiting to see for seven months. Even if she wasn't supposed to come today, I was happy. I watched her long eyelashes flutter, and then open to look up at me.

She was so beautiful. Jayah. My Jayah...

My baby girl.

***Insert girly scream here* Did you like it? A little fluffy...Okay, a lot of fluff! But I kind of thought it was cute! The characters that I added today...**

**Anastasia-24**

**Michael-27-Staff Sergeant in the Air Force**

**I'm an Military brat...So, yeah. I know all about the crap with the assignments, rankings, and foreign affairs...Yeah...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm glad that you guys liked Chapter 26! I know that I did! **

**This chapter switches a lot. It goes from Jacob's P.o.V., to Leah's P.o.V...And then back to Jake's again. Most of it is bittersweet and sad, but there are some 'happy ha-ha' parts here and there.**

**Before we get to the story, I'm thinking about doing another story, too. Of course, it will be JacobxLeah, but it'll start from when they first met (back when they were four), to when they have their fight and Leah leaves. And there won't be much romance...Maybe little crushes. Oh, and Leah will, of course, be going out with Sam for a little portion of it, but it'll be a Blackwater friendship fic. Doesn't that sound good? It probably won't be a happy ending, but I want to write it so that you guys would have some insight to their past. Does it sound good? Review this chapter and write your opinions. Or, you can PM me. If a majority of you says 'yes,' then I'll go ahead and start writing! **Team Seth. Leah and Jake** has already given me her opinion. It's a 'yes!' If I get at least four more 'yeses,' then I'll go ahead and write it! **

**I'm definitely looking forward to hearing from all of you!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 27

Jacob's P.o.V.

_"...'Your tender mercies, I see! Day after day...!'" Mom sang. I sat in the back of our beat up old Volkswagen, listening to her sing along to her favorite gospel tape. She wasn't a good singer-no one in our family was!-but I liked hearing her sing. _

_ "Mommy? Do you think Dad will like the gifts we got him?" I asked. I held the yellow gift bag in my hands. I was proud at the gift that I got him...But I wanted Mom's opinion first. She looked in the rearview mirror at me and smiled._

_ "I think he'll _love_ it, Jakey!" she answered. Then she went back to singing. I kicked my legs back and forth, humming along with her. She played the tape so much, I knew almost all the songs! _

_ I looked outside my window. It was raining really hard. But I've been in La Push since I was four, and I knew how much rain we got here. It was really dark outside, too. I was really scared of the dark, but I didn't tell anyone..._

_ Except Mom...And Leah. _

_ I smiled. Leah was my most best friend in the whole entire world. "Mom? Is Leah gonna' come to Dad's party t'morrow?" I asked. Mom looked at me in the mirror again. _

_ "Yeah. Leah will be there...And Seth...And Sue and Harry. It's gonna' be-" she looked back at the road and gasped. Then she moved the car to the right. I held on to the gift tighter, I was scared. "Hold on, Jake!" she yelled. Then she turned the car into a tree. A giant truck slammed into us hard. Mommy unbuckled her seat belt and flew to the back seat with me. "Jake!" I let go of the gift just as my arm was crushed by the door._

_ "Ow! My arm!" It really hurt. I started to cry. "Mommy!" Mom was lying next to me, her eyes wide open. "M-mom?" Her eyes moved up and she looked at me. She opened her mouth, but the only noise that came out was a weird raspy sound. She looked down, and I did, too. A giant tree branch was sticking out of her stomach. She looked back up at me. I was crying harder. She reached up and wiped away my tears. Then she smiled and closed her eyes. "Mommy! ...Mom..." I didn't care about my broken arm. It hurt, but nothing hurt more than my mom being gone. I grabbed onto her arm with my good hand. It was really cold. _

_ My tummy really hurt, and I felt dizzy. I rolled over and threw up. When I was done, I held onto Mom's arm again. I stared up at the top of the car until I heard a lot of shouting. _

_ "Hello! Hello? Are there any survivors? Hello!" someone yelled. I turned to the door. I opened my mouth, but all I heard was a gurgly sound. I coughed, and then opened my mouth again. _

_ "I-I'm here!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard a lot of splashy footsteps. _

_ "I heard something!"_

_ "Over there!" _

_ I saw a light, and then someone broke the window by Mommy. I looked over there. Someone shined a light in my face. "We got a kid in here!" the man yanked open the door. He looked down at Mom. "I'm sorry, Kid, I'm going to have to move her," he said, grunting while he moved Mom out of the way. I blinked tears out of my eyes and sniffed. Then I kissed her hand. The man took her and set her on the wet road. Then he reached for me. "I'll be careful of your arm, okay?" I looked down and blushed._

_ "I...I threw up," I whispered shyly. The man's eyes softened. _

_ "It's okay. I won't tell anyone," he whispered back. He leaned in and cradled me in his arms. Then he pulled me out. I looked back at Mom's body and started to cry again. _

_ She was dead...And it was all my fault..._

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked at Leah, who was sleeping soundly. I listened for Jayah, but she was quiet. With my hearing, I could hear her breathing silently. I got out of bed and rubbed my face with my hands. I flinched when my left arm touched my face. Every time I thought about that day, it would always start to ache. And it hurt to touch it.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then I walked over to Leah and kissed her cheek. Her mouth twitched, but she didn't wake up. I walked to Jayah's room and leaned into her crib to kiss her forehead. I stroked her head, and smiled at her. Then I walked downstairs and put on some shoes. After that, I grabbed my keys and walked outside. I got into my Rabbit and started driving. I didn't know where I was going yet; my hands would guide me. When I recognized where I was driving, I slowed down a little bit. But then I sped up. I stopped my car and got out. I blinked rain drops out of my face and walked through the silver gates. I kept walking until I got there. Kneeling down, I moved old weeds from the stone, revealing her name.

_Sarah Jennifer Black_

_ Mother...Wife...Friend_

_ January 23, 1974-May 28, 2003_

A tear rolled down my cheek. Eight years ago today, she was killed by that tree branch. And what happened to me? I was stuck with a cast on my left arm for the next two months. It wasn't fair at all. I wiped the tear away from my cheek and sat down next to the gravestone. All of a sudden, she was right there next to me. Sitting on top of her stone. She looked down at it, then she looked at me.

"Jacob..." she started. Her voice was a whisper. I looked at her, then looked back down. She was wearing the clothes that we had buried her in. The pretty blue dress that Dad had gotten her for her birthday. "Jacob. Look at me," she commanded. I did as I was told. I would never disobey her. She grinned; an exact replica of mine. Rachael always told me that I looked like her. "You've grown up so much!" She reached out to touch my shoulder, but her hand went right through me. Instead of her warm and loving hand, I felt a ghostly breeze. Mom shook her head, and continued smiling. "I see you've been keeping La Push safe for everyone!" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...But it's been pretty boring lately. No more vampires to chase. I guessed we scared them away when we finally killed Victoria," I shrugged. Mom nodded.

"I know about that. I'm really proud of you guys...How's school?" she asked. I grinned. "Gasp! I made you smile!" she giggled. I laughed along with her.

"I graduated last week," I told her proudly. Mom gasped and clapped her hands.

"My little Jakey's all graduated! I'm so proud of you!" I looked back out at all of the other gravestones. Then I turned back to her.

"Mom...A couple of months ago-"

"I know. You imprinted. On Leah. I'm so happy for you! You've know each other for so long...! You guys are great together. How're you two doing?" I smiled again.

"Me and Leah...Leah and I...We welcomed Jayah Emily Sarah Clearwater-Black into the world last week. Your first grandchild, Mom..." I looked down, thinking about my little Jayah. Mom made a little gasping sound.

"Jayah...Such a pretty name," she whispered.

"She's beautiful, Mom. Big brown eyes...Silky black hair...She's gorgeous," I breathed.

"Does she sleep through the night yet?" Mom asked. I laughed.

"She's keeping us awake, I'll tell you that! But not as much as her first night at home. We had no sleep!" I laughed again, and Mom laughed with me.

"Reminds me of you. You were always a mommy's boy. You never wanted me to set you down! Forget about getting any sleep! You practically kept the whole _neighborhood _up with your screaming and carrying on!" she giggled again. I sighed and listened to her. I missed her laugh.

We talked for a while after that...Until it started to get light outside. We laughed and we cried a little...I told her about the Pack and the imprints...About our new friendship with the Cullens...And how I was working for Sam, and taking college classes online. Every time it got brighter, it seemed like Mom was disappearing. At dawn, I could see right through her. She sucked in a breath.

"I have to go now, Jake," she whispered. My eyes started to fill with tears again. I didn't want her to go. It was like old times...When we were together. How we could talk forever about nothing at all. I blinked back my tears and stood up.

"I'll miss you," I choked out. "I'll bring Jayah by soon...Even if I don't see you...You'll see her." Mom nodded, and became more and more invisible. Right now, I had to kind of squint my eyes to see her. And I had enhanced sight!

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Jake," she whispered. Then she was gone. I couldn't see her anymore.

"Mom?" I asked. I didn't want to actually believe that she was gone from me again. But I knew that I had to. I looked down. A cool breeze blew by me, and I shivered despite my body heat. I looked at her gravestone again. "Bye..." I started walking back to the Rabbit. I got in and drove back home.

I opened the door and walked inside. I instantly heard Jayah's cries. I rushed to her room so Leah didn't have to get up. I picked up my daughter and began rocking her. She stopped crying.

"So you just wanted to be held?" I asked in amusement. She went back to sleep after a couple of seconds. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs. We can make Mommy some breakfast." I held her close to me and walked back downstairs. I set her carefully in her playpen, making sure that she was warmly in her blanket.

I walked to the kitchen and began to make pancakes and eggs. When the pancakes were done, and neatly set in a pile on a plate, I looked at the clock on top of the stove.

8:34

Leah should be waking up soon. I began making eggs. Then I turned and smiled when I saw Leah walking downstairs. She yawned and stretched out her arm.

"Hey, Daddy," she joked. I grinned.

"Hey, Mommy. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. She walked to the playpen and touched Jayah's head. Then she walked to the stool at the breakfast nook.

"I was...Until I saw that you weren't next to me," she pouted. "But then I got happy again when I smelled food." I turned around and put some eggs on a plate for her. Then I put some pancakes next to it. Leah went to the pantry and took out the syrup. "What about you?"

"Hm?" I asked. My mouth was full of eggs. Leah squirted some syrup on her pancakes.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked. I swallowed and contemplated on what to tell her. I drove to the graveyard and talked to my mother's ghost?

Hell, no! At the closest chance she could get, she would most likely drive me to a nut house.

"I had a dream...About Mom..." I answered finally. Her eyes softened. "...The day of the crash...I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I paid her a visit." I cut a piece of my pancake and put it in my mouth.

"Sorry I asked. I didn't realize the date," Leah blushed. I shook my head.

"S'okay. I would have brought it up some time today, anyway." We were silent for a few minutes. That was until the door opened. Alice walked in dragging Jasper in behind her. The rest of the Cullens and Sue followed.

"'Morning to you, too!" Leah laughed, standing up to put her plate in the sink. Then she went into the pantry and took out the jar of formula. She looked in the dishwasher and pulled out a bottle.

"What kind of day would it be if we didn't come over?" Alice asked. She walked to the playpen and picked up Jayah. "Hello, my little Blue Jay! You are so cute when you're napping, yes you are!" Alice cooed. Leah rolled her eyes and shook up Jayah's bottle.

"You wanna' feed her for me? I have to go get dressed," Leah asked, holding out Jayah's bottle. Alice nodded eagerly and took the bottle from her. Then she sat down and began feeding Jayah. I stood up and began washing dishes.

"Let me take care of that, Jake," Sue said. She took the dishrag out of my hand. "I'm bored, and I need something to do." She bumped me out of the way with her hip and laughed.

"Thanks," I told her. I dried off my hands and walked into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were engrossed in some show on TV. Jasper was watching Alice feed Jayah, and Edward was heading over to our piano. He had given it to us as a 'housewarming gift.' I found it kind of funny, because neither me or Leah could play. I think it was so he could have a piano away from home. I walked over towards him. He had began to play a tune that I didn't recognize. I didn't listen to classical music.

"You should," Edward said to me. Great. He was listening to my thoughts. "It's calming." He played some more.

"Yeah. For you! I would probably fall asleep after the first two seconds!" Edward laughed. "When Jayah gets older, you should teach her to play. That'll be nice." Edward nodded and started to play something else. Then he smiled.

"Want to learn a song? I promise, it's so easy, _Emmett_ could play it." I heard Emmett growl from the living room. I laughed and pulled up a chair.

"Okay, teach me." Edward pointed to a white key.

"Every time I pause, you just hit that one note. Got it?" I nodded, smiling. Edward began to play, and every time he paused, I hit the key. I laughed as I did so, it was funny. When he ended, he gave me a high five. "Told you it was easy!" I laughed with him. The door opened, and everyone else who wasn't at our house came in.

"Where's Dad, Rach?" I asked Rachael. She sat down next to Paul. She looked at me with sad eyes, and my question was answered. "Oh..." I said. He did it every year on this day. He would sit in the living room all day and stare at her picture. I used to try and get him to stop, it was so sad to see him that way...But it was always no use. Soon, we-me and my sisters-would just leave him like that. I would do everything in my power to stay away from him. And I still do...At least on today. I shook my head and walked to the living room with a smile on my face. Alice had already burped Jayah, and was cradling her in her arms. I held out my hands and Alice handed her to me.

"It's time to get _you_, Miss Jayah, ready for today," I kissed her cheek. I took her upstairs to her room and set her on the changing table. After changing her and putting her pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper, I walked to the closet. Alice and Rosalie have been working nonstop making clothes for Jayah. Her closet was filled with dresses and other clothes. I pulled out a pink and white overall set. I turned around and held it out. "You like this, Jay? Cry if you don't." Jayah didn't make a sound. She just kicked her legs around and looked up at the ceiling. I smiled and put it on her. I was happy she didn't start crying. After the dress was on, I put white socks on her.

"My baby looks _sexy_!" Leah exclaimed, walking in the room. She laughed and rummaged through a drawer. She pulled out a white headband with a giant fake daisy on the front. She stretched it over Jayah's head and turned it to the side. "Lookin' good, Blue Jay!" she laughed. She picked Jayah up with a kiss. I smiled at my two girls.

"You look good, too, Lee," I said. Leah looked down at herself. She was just in jeans and a nice blouse. But I liked it. It showed she didn't try too hard. Leah rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I followed her.

"There she is!" Jazmyn squealed from her place on the couch. She jumped up and grabbed Jayah from Leah's arms. "You look so cute today!" she turned back to Leah. "What's the occasion?"

"What? I can't play dress up with my daughter once in a while?" Leah laughed. She sat down by Seth and soon they were talking. I looked out the window...And there she was. Mom was standing there. She looked at me, smiled, and then looked at Jayah in Jazmyn's arms. Her eyes softened. I leaned down and pecked Leah on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Leah nodded. I walked outside and onto the porch. Mom was still standing there.

"And here I was thinking that I'd never see you again," I joked. Mom turned to me. I could see through her, but not as much as I could earlier this morning. "Didn't I tell you?" Mom grinned.

"Yeah, you did," she looked down. "I stopped by the house earlier...Your father...I've never seen him so sad." I looked out at the path back towards Dad's house. "Go see him, Jake. He needs you."

"Mom, I've tried to, you know, cheer him up. But it happens every year. He shuts himself in the house and doesn't come out. I've tried...Rachael...Even Rebecca, but we can never do it." Mom walked towards me...Actually, she floated. I hadn't realized that her feet were gone.

"Just do it...For me?" her ghostly hand moved down towards my cheek. I felt a cool breeze. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering the time when it was full of warmth. When I opened them back up, she was gone. I sighed and walked down the porch steps. I headed to Dad's.

When I came up to the house, I stopped. I stared at the windows. They were dark. I tried to see into them, and I could see Dad in there. He was seated in his wheelchair staring at the TV screen. The dim light coming from it illuminated his face. I took a deep breath and walked in. He didn't even acknowledge that anyone was here. I waited there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Finally, my eyes rested on the TV screen. He was watching the home movies that we had made. My mother's face was in all of them. I smiled sadly at the video of my eighth birthday party. I had on a party hat, and she was next to me with a similar hat on. I remembered how she had helped me blow out the trick candles. I watched as we laughed time after time again when they kept popping back on. We had been so happy then, and I took it for granted, not knowing that it would be the last birthday that she ever spent with me.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt something fall off the edge of my chin. I didn't wipe it away, though. I sniffed, and Dad kind of moved his head towards the right. He didn't say anything.

"I think about her all the time, Dad. And when I do, I always feel guilty. It doesn't seem fair how she died and all I got was a stupid broken arm...!" I whispered hoarsely. My left arm throbbed with pain, but I ignored it. "...I was asking her a question. It was stupid...But I had been so concerned about it. It was dark...And raining. Hard. But she decided to pay attention to me instead. She looked in the rearview mirror. And started to answer it..." my voice broke. "...B-but then...Then she looked back at the road, and swerved violently. We ran into a tree. She jumped into the back seat with me, just as a truck came and hit the other side of the car...It crushed my arm. I didn't know what to do. I laid there...And I called her name. She didn't answer. I looked at her...And saw the tree branch in her stomach. I was crying, and she reached up to wipe away my tears. Then..." I squeezed my eyes shut and looked down. I was shaking. But not the usual tremors that I felt when I was about to phase. I was practically sobbing. "...Then she closed her eyes. I called her name a couple more times after that...I didn't want to believe that she was actually gone. But she was. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it." I opened my eyes back up again. My dad was staring back at the TV screen. This video was the one we had made on our trip to Seattle. Mom was all smiles. She let out a giggle as she pushed Dad's wheelchair to the Space Needle. I vaguely remembered that. I was only about six at the time. It was when Dad first got his wheelchair. It was new, but we were adjusting.

I looked back at Dad. He shook with inaudible sobs. "It's not. It's not your fault, and it never has been. It was all in God's will. He wanted to take her, and He took her. No questions asked." He wiped his eyes. End of sentence. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Finally, I walked out of the house. I continued crying, and I couldn't stop. It was as if dam keeping all my tears inside me had cracked...And then finally broke. I ran into the forest, taking off my clothes in the process. Then I phased. I ran to The Spot. I stopped there and stared at the tree, forever bent where Mom's car had crashed into it. I sat down on my haunches and stared at it. Big tears fell out of my eyes and down my fur. I howled. Someone phased and I laid down on my stomach. Tears blurred my vision as I continued staring at the tree.

_"Jake?" _Embry asked.

_"Yeah." _Even in my thoughts, my voice shook. Through Embry's thoughts I could see his pitiful face. I growled. _"Stop! Just...I want everyone to stop!" _I growled some more and stood up. I phased back and retraced my steps to pick up my clothes. Slowly, I made my way back towards my house. When I could see it, I wiped the tears from my face. But I knew that they would know that I'd been crying. I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were rimmed with red. I squeezed them shut and opened the door. Then I opened them again. Everyone kind of paused when they saw me, then went back to what they were doing. Leah looked worried, and stood up. She walked over to me, bouncing Jayah in her arms.

"What's wrong, Jake?" she asked. New tears sprang to my eyes. I wasn't able to stop the single tear that fell off the tip of my nose. I looked at Leah, and hoped that she could read minds. I wanted to be alone. I started to walk up the stairs, and knew that she hadn't gotten my telepathic message. She handed Jayah to someone, and followed me. "Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked again. I kept walking upstairs.

"I want to be alone, Leah," I told her. Being the stubborn person she is, she kept following me to our room. Tears started to fall fast again.

"Jacob, just tell me-"

"Nothing. Nothing's..." I plopped onto the bed and put my face in my hands. I started to shake with more sobs. The spot on the bed next to me sank down a little bit from the weight of Leah's body. She hugged me the best she could in the position that we were in. I leaned into her.

"It's okay..." she started. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"No. It's not. It was all my fault. If I hadn't asked her that stupid question..." I looked back down, wishing that I had some sort of time machine that could send me back to that car ride. "...It's my fault..."

0000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I held Jacob in my arms. His head was lying on my lap, and I stoked his hair. I hadn't seen him cry since he was eight. Sure, he let a tear or two slip when Jayah was born, but this was different. He was totally and utterly...

Crying. Sobbing. That thing a human did when they were sad. Big, fat tears rolled from his blood-shot eyes. It was so hard seeing him like this. He had survived seven other years without Sarah...And I guess it was just all getting to him now.

I held Jacob some more, until I heard his steady breathing. I looked down, and saw that he was sleeping. Poor guy...I knew that he had woken up early this morning. I watched him put on clothes, and then finally leave. I knew that he had had a bad dream. And it kept him up. That was at around two. Right now, it was ten in the morning. I knew that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Plus, he needed the rest. Jayah was still keeping us awake.

I moved his head off my lap and on to the mattress. Then I got up and moved his legs so they were lying on the mattress as well. I looked at his tear-streaked face. Usually, he looked peaceful when he was asleep. But right now he didn't. He looked like he was in pain. I knew that it hurt him. He really did think that it was all his fault...His mother was more than just a mother to him.

She was like his best friend.

I took my housecoat and threw it over him. Then I turned out the light and walked downstairs. Everyone was still there, and Esme, Mom, and Emily were in the kitchen making dinner. Jayah was in her playpen napping. I sat down next to Seth and huffed out a breath.

"He's sleeping right now," I whispered to no one in particular. "I haven't seen him like that in such a long time. It scared me." Seth and some of the other guys looked at the stairs leading to our room.

"He was at that spot on the high way today," Embry said. He looked at me. "By what I could see, he was pretty torn up." I nodded.

"He is. He explained the whole story to me. Everything. He thinks it's his fault." Rachael started shaking her head.

"It most definitely is not!" then she looked back at the stairs, and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "...I didn't even know he thought of it like that." It was silent after that, except for the noise of pots clanging in the kitchen, and the baseball game on TV. I finally stood up and decided to help with dinner. It _was _my house, after all.

"What are we cooking?" I asked, squirting some sanitizer on my hands. I rubbed them together as Esme cut up some peppers.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. You want to help? Can you take that meat over there and roll it into spheres?" she gestured with her head towards a stack of packaged beef. I nodded and got to work. As I rolled the meat up, I thought about Jacob. I took glances at the stairs.

I didn't know that he felt like that, either. We had never talked about Sarah's death since we were eight. It was a promise that we had made. Sure, we shared memories about her, but never had we talked about the crash...

That was...Until today.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jayah started crying.

"Don't worry! I got her!" Rosalie exclaimed. I smiled appreciatively at her, and returned to rolling up meat balls. After I was finished, I put them in a bowl and took it to Esme and Mom.

"Finished," I announced. Mom smiled.

"Awesome. I'll put them in the oven," she replied. I washed my hands and went to Rosalie to retrieve Jayah from her. I held out my hands.

"I believe you have something of mine?" I asked, giggling. Rosalie laughed with me and held Jayah out to me. "What was wrong with her?" Rosalie shrugged.

"I think she just wanted to be held." I nodded and cuddled Jayah close to me.

"Mommy _loves you_, my little Blue Jay!" I plopped down on the couch and planted kisses on her face.

"Claire loves Jayah, too!" Claire exclaimed, climbing onto the couch next to me. I sat Jayah on my lap so she could look at her 'cousin.' Claire knew to be careful around her, and gently touched Jayah's nose. Jayah instantly scrunched it up and sneezed. I laughed. "Eww! S'lobbry!" Claire giggled. She jumped off the couch. "Hi, Jakey!" she exclaimed. I turned and looked at Jacob. His eyes were still red, and he was rubbing one of them. He sniffed and looked down. He kind of smiled, but it looked forced.

"Hey, Claire-Bear," he reached down and ruffled her hair. I quickly turned back towards the others and shook my head.

_Don't talk about you-know-who! _Dang, I hope everyone could read my face. Some of them nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob walked over to me and kneeled down on his knees, his arms lying on the arm rest. He looked at Jayah.

"Hey, honey," he whispered hoarsely to her. Jayah opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She kicked her feet around, and started whimpering. I smiled and handed her to Jake. He took her and stood up.

"Mind putting her down for me, Jake?" I asked. He nodded and walked up the stairs, humming along the way. I turned to Paul.

"Toss me the baby monitor, will you?" I asked him. I held my hand up and caught it when it was thrown at me. I turned it on.

"What are you _doing_?" Emmett asked. I smiled and put a finger to my lips.

"This is what I do when he thinks I'm sleeping. When he goes to Jayah's to check on her, I turn on the monitor." I listened, and then shushed everyone. I listened to Jake humming.

00000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"Nap time, Princess," I whispered to Jayah. I walked into her room and turned on the lamp. Then I set her down in her crib. She started to whimper and whine. "C'mon, Jay. Sleep..." I whispered. She didn't stop. I sighed and started to hum. "You're really gonna' make me do this? You and I both know that I have the singing voice of a dying moose!" I hummed some more, and began to sing softly. "_...Your loving kindness, towards me. Your tender mercies, I see; day after day..._" I sang Mom's favorite hymn. Tears sprang to my eyes again, and I blinked them back. It hurt. Really bad. My eyes were still really red and they stung.

I stroked Jayah's back and continued singing some more. Then I went back to humming. She was asleep in no time. I leaned down and kissed her; right on her cheek. It was the same place Mom kissed me every morning I woke up, every afternoon when I got home from school, and every night when she tucked me in to bed. I couldn't help the tears that started falling at that moment.

"Sleep tight, Jayah. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," I told her, my voice cracking. Mom said that to me every night. I used to have a fear of the dark, believe it or not, and she would tell me this every night when she tucked me in. I was going to continue it, even if Jayah was too little to actually have fears yet. I leaned down and kissed her again, then turned off the lamp. I closed the door, but left it open a crack, out of habit. I wiped my eyes as I walked downstairs.

"Jacob, don't do that. It'll only make your eyes hurt more!" Rachael scolded, walking towards me. I paused and looked at her. She sounded so much like Mom. I dropped my hands to my side.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and continued to the kitchen. Sue was putting some spaghetti noodles into a giant bowl. Esme poured on some sauce after that. She smiled when she was done, and cupped her hands to her mouth like a megaphone.

"Food's ready!" she yelled. Everyone stood up, but she held up her hand. "Ladies first!"

When everyone else was situated and had their food, I sat down next to Leah. She chewed, and then knitted her eyebrows together.

"You're not eating?" she asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"I'm not hungry, I guess," I replied numbly. I put my left arm on the armrest of the couch, then yanked it back again. It really hurt.

Great. Now I sound like a whiny kid.

"Since Jake's not eating, can I get his share?" Jazmyn asked, her hand raised in the air. Everyone laughed. I cracked a smile.

"You don't have to raise your hand, Jazz. We're not in school," Collin laughed. Jazmyn giggled and returned to her food. I sat back and sighed. This always happened.

One day. One day out of the _whole entire year_. Today. This specific day. I can never be happy. After Mom's death, I never learned to move on. And, come to think of it, neither has Dad. I wanted to move on, I really did.

I just never thought it'd be this hard.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, ignoring the sting. Leah leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You okay, Blue?" she asked. I opened my eyes again and stared at the wall.

"Hangin' in there, Red," I replied quietly. I turned to the window and saw Mom again. She raised her head, then floated down the porch. I moved Leah gently. "I'll be right back." She nodded, and stared at me as I quickly walked out of the house. I shut the door behind me and crossed my arms, looking at Mom. "Three times in one day. Am I in trouble, or something?" Mom shook her head and looked up.

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me, Jake," she whispered. My head shot up.

"N-no. Mom...Mom! I need you...!" I whisper-yelled. I reached out to put my hands on her shoulders, then remembered, and put them back by my sides. "Y-you can't leave me." Again, tears sprang to my eyes. I started to shake again. "I...I'll never forgive myself. You shouldn't have been the one in the casket that day...It should have been me."

"No! Don't say that! Be happy, Jake. Be happy that it wasn't you. Be happy that you're living...And that you have a wonderful imprint and beautiful daughter. Be-"

"I can't just 'be happy,' Mom. I can't. It's not that easy." Mom snorted a humorless laugh.

"Don't I know it." We stared at each other for a few moments. Big, fat tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "It's time for me to leave now, Jacob." I looked down.

"You promised. You promised you would never, ever, _ever_ leave me. And you pinky swore on it, too," I whispered. I didn't care that I sounded like a blubbering child right now.

Not at _all_.

"And I'm still staying true to that promise. I haven't left you, and I never will. I've always been with you...Remember when you were ten, and you almost fell off that ladder?" Mom asked. I stared at her. Of course I did. The ladder had tipped way back, and I was _sure _that I would fall. I held on for dear life, waiting for the impact, but it never came. My eyes were squeezed shut the whole time, and when I reopened them, the ladder was back neatly as it was before. I had looked around for anyone that was around. Maybe they had saved me. But no one was there.

"Y-you?" I asked, my voice shaking. Mom nodded her head.

"Me. So, you see? Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not here. I always have been. But...If it makes you feel better..." she held out her pinky. "I _promise_ that I, Sarah Jennifer Black, will never, ever, _ever_ leave you, Jacob Ephraim Black." I smiled a little. I held out my pinky for her to shake. She reached for it, and, for a split second, I could feel her warmth. But it was gone all too soon. Her ghostly hand slid right through mine. She rolled her eyes and huffed. Then she looked back up. It was dark, but the full moon lit up the sky. She looked back at me. "I love you, Jacob. Give Rachael and Rebecca big kisses for me...And keep Billy strong. Tell them I love them with all my..." she looked down and smiled. "...unbeating heart." She giggled. I gave a short laugh. Mom floated back a little, and looked at me again, her eyes sparkling and full of love. Tears were still falling fast down my cheeks. She raised her hand and waved. I tried to wave back, but my arm was glued to my side...

...And when I finally got it up, she was gone.

**Yeah...Not the happiest ending...**

**You know the drill.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so, so, so, so, so, SO a million times sorry it took me so long to update! I had MAJOR writer's block, and my computer was being a spoiled brat...Other than that, I'm totally fine!**

**Thank you, the people that reviewed! I love you so much!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 28

Leah's P.o.V.

I sat and waited for Jacob to come back inside. He never did. Even after most everyone had left, he still didn't come. Seth stayed with me as I waited. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seth. I'm going to find him. Stay with Jayah," I commanded. Seth swallowed and nodded. I walked outside, but not before grabbing an umbrella. It had started to pour, and it was a little chilly. I held the umbrella over me and wrapped my free arm around myself. "Jacob? Jacob!" I called. I heard a crash of thunder, and lightning flashed. "Where are you?" I paused and looked around. I closed my eyes and tried to feel where he was. My wolf senses were coming back one by one, and I sniffed the air to find him. "Crap." The rain had washed away everything. "Great." I tried to listen for him, but my heightened hearing hadn't come back yet. "When all else fails..." I closed my eyes again. I started walking. The imprint was pulling me towards him. I knew that I was close. I looked around some more and saw a dark figure sitting against a tree. I slowly walked towards it. More lightning flashed and I saw that it was him. Relief washed over me like water from a shower head. "Jacob!" I exclaimed. I hurried over to him and leaned my umbrella towards his body. He didn't move. I touched him. "Jacob?" he still didn't move. He was shivering violently. I threw my umbrella to the side and kneeled down so I could see him better. I lifted up his head. His eyes were open, and he stared straight at me. But it was as if he was staring...

_Straight though me._

I smoothed his wet hair back with my hand. His lips were in a thin line, and he kept staring at me. I put my finger under his nose, just to make sure he was breathing. Thank goodness he was.

"Jacob...C'mon, speak to me," I pleaded. He continued staring. He didn't even blink. I tried to get him to stand up. But I was too weak. I needed help...But I couldn't leave him here. I called out some of the Packs' names. Maybe one of them was on patrol. I waited a few minutes and called their names again. Then I even called all of the Cullens'. I finally gave up and kneeled back by Jacob. "Please! Talk to me! Do _something _to let me know you're okay!" I cried. Jacob murmured something. My eyes widened. "Louder. Say it louder, Jake."

"...E...Line" he said. I knitted my eyebrows together. What was he talking about?

"Leah!" I heard my name being called. I whipped around, and wiped my wet hair out of my face. I had only been out here for a little bit, and I was already soaked. "Leah! I heard you calling me." Collin explained, clearly out of breath. I started to cry happily.

"Help me. Please. Jacob..." I looked at Jake's blank face. He was still staring through me. Collin kneeled down by him.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I came out to look for him...And..." I covered my mouth with my hands.

"I'm gonna' get someone to help me get him back to your house. Stay here," he instructed. He phased and ran out into the forest. I stayed next to Jacob, his hand in mine the whole time. I occasionally kissed his knuckles, something that he did to me when I was anxious. He didn't respond at all. I heard a twig snap and a shot up.

"It's okay. It's just us," Sam held up his hands. I sighed and stood up. Sam looked at Jacob. "Jake..." he kneeled down. "Jacob." Sam waved a hand in front of his face. Jacob didn't do anything. "Jared. Come help me." Jared nodded and bent down to help Jacob up. I followed them back to the house. When we got inside, they carried him upstairs to our room. He was still shivering really bad. I rushed towards him and rubbed his hands with mine, trying to get him warm.

"There's some towels in the linen closet. Go get them," I commanded. I heard someone's footsteps as they rushed to get them. A second later, I was drying Jake off with a towel.

"I called Carlisle," Seth told me. "I thought that he'd be able to help." I smiled appreciatively at my brother.

"Thanks." I continued rubbing my hands in his, and wrapping the towel around him, but he still continued to shiver. I looked at his face again, it was still blank. The door opened from downstairs. A few footsteps later, Carlisle was in our room. He instantly headed for Jacob, and I stood up to give him room. Carlisle shined a light in Jacob's eyes, and felt around his arms and neck.

"Unresponsive...But he still has a pulse..." Carlisle murmured to himself. I wrapped my arms around myself. This was so scary...Not knowing what was wrong with Jacob. "Jake," Carlisle said loudly, but his voice was calm. "Talk to me, Son." Jacob didn't say anything. "Can you hear me?" Carlisle stared at Jacob some more, and Jacob stared back. Finally, Carlisle stood up. "I don't know what to tell you guys. I guess the best thing to do is wait." Carlisle shrugged. "I'll come by every day to check up on him." I nodded.

"Thanks, anyway," I said quietly. Carlisle smiled sadly at me and walked out. I sat back down next to Jacob and took his hand in mine.

"Leah, go change into some dry clothes. You must be freezing," Seth said to me. I hadn't realized that I was shivering until he said that to me. I nodded and stood up to leave, but not before planting a kiss on Jacob's knuckles. I rubbed his cheek then walked to my drawer. I took some clothes out and went to the bathroom.

After changing into my pajamas, I went to Jayah's room to check on her. I walked in and paused when I saw Jared inside. He turned to me and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind," he said truthfully. I laughed a little.

"It's okay!" I replied. He smiled and continued rocking Jayah in his arms. I closed the door and walked back to the master bedroom. Collin had left, I could see, and Sam was standing next to Seth. Both of them were staring at Jacob.

"What do you think happened?" Seth asked. He stared at Jacob with a pained look in his eyes. I sat back down next to him and took his hand in mine again.

"I don't know..." I answered. I massaged his knuckles and listened to his steady breathing. I watched him close his eyes and go to sleep.

"Whatever it was..." Sam whispered, turning to the door to leave. "...It had to be pretty bad."

00000000000000000000000000000

I woke up lying on Jacob's back. I stretched and frowned. Jayah hadn't woke me up like she usually did. I stood up and walked downstairs. Jared was in the kitchen making something. Jayah was inside her baby seat, sitting on top of the breakfast nook. I walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, taking a seat nearest to Jayah. I rubbed her cheek with my finger. Jared turned to me and smiled.

"All night. I thought that you guys could use the help," he replied. He turned back around. I almost choked on my saliva.

All night?

"Did you sleep at _all_?" I asked. Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah...I didn't feel like it." I smiled again. "I already fed her, burped her, changed her, and, as you can see, I put her down for a nap. I'm making breakfast now." My eyes bugged out of my head. He really did all that...By _himself_? I reached forward and put my hand on his forehead.

"You sick, or something, Jare?" I joked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I grew up with two younger siblings. My parents worked a lot. What do you expect?" he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes roamed to the stairs.

"He still isn't talking...At all," I said. I looked at Jayah. She looked so much like her daddy, especially when she was sleeping. Jared kind of smiled, then sniffed the air. He cursed under his breath and turned back around to the stove. "Oh, yeah. The pancakes are burning," I said in a flat voice. I stood back upstairs. Jacob laid on the bed still, where I had left him, he was awake. He stared at the wall. I sat on my knees and took his hand. "Hey. You're awake," I said quietly. He didn't respond. "Aren't you going to talk to me, Jacob?" He didn't say anything. I sighed and thought back to yesterday night. The only clue that I had was the word 'gone.' It was all he had said. I heard the door open from downstairs.

"Last day of school!" Jazmyn exclaimed, loud enough for me to hear it. "I'm so excited!" I smiled at Seth as he came up here and kneeled next to me. He looked at Jake.

"He say anything yet?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and sighed.

"Silent as a mouse." Seth and I stared at Jacob some more. All of a sudden, Seth stood up.

"Time for me to go. I'll see you in a few hours." I grinned at him.

"Have a happy last day!" I said. He leaned down, pecked my cheek, then went to retrieve the others.

After they left, it was pretty quiet. I spent a long time staring at Jacob, who was staring at me. I searched his face for any insight to what might have happened.

Nothing.

Carlisle and his family came by a little while later. Carlisle and Edward were upstairs with me, looking at Jacob.

"Are you going to talk to me today, Jake?" Carlisle asked. Jacob didn't move. He sighed and glanced at Edward, who looked like he was in deep concentration. "What do you have?" Edward frowned some more.

"His mind is completely blank," Edward said, clearly frustrated. I jumped a little when Jacob blinked.

"He blinked," I whispered. "Jacob. Jacob, listen to me. Tell me what's wrong." I stroked his face. He continued staring ahead and didn't answer me. I groaned.

"Still...Nothing. Did he say anything to you last night?" he looked at me in confusion.

"Uhh...He murmured something. Kind of like...'_E-line_...?' But I didn't know what that meant." He nodded and turned his attention back at Jacob. He concentrated again, and then groaned when the door opened and Claire made her presence known.

Loudly.

I stood up and ran down the stairs to her. "Claire-Bear, it's quiet time now." I put my finger to my mouth.

"Mousy time?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mousy time. Why don't you go color with Kim and Jared? I'm sure they'd like that." Claire nodded and wiggled out of my grasp.

"Sam told me what happened. How is he?" Emily asked. I shrugged.

"Edward and Carlisle are working with him now." I went back upstairs. Rachael was in front of him now, her face sad.

"Please don't do this to me, Jake," she was saying. "I've got enough to worry about as it is." She looked down. I knitted my eyebrows together, unsure of what she was implying. Paul looked at her...I hadn't even realized he was here.

"Rachael...What's going on...?" I asked. I looked at Edward. His mouth twitched. Rachael blushed and looked at Paul. He gave her a small smile.

"I...I-I'm pregnant," she replied shyly. I fell to the ground beside her, smiling ear to ear.

"When did you find out? How far are you?" I asked. Rachael looked at Carlisle.

"They found out a couple of weeks ago. She's two months," Carlisle answered. I squealed and hugged her.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna' be an aunty!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys. Did you tell Billy?"

Rachael nodded. "Yeah. I...We...We told him yesterday. You should have seen how he lit up, Leah! He was so happy...!"

Soon our excitement died down and we sat in silence, waiting for any sign that Jacob could still hear us. I sat there for a while before turning to Rachael again.

"You wanna' help me make lunch? The rest of the Pack is going to be here soon," I added, looking at the clock on the side table. It was 10:17. Seth and the rest of them would be here in...Thirty-eight minutes. Rachael nodded and we stood up to go to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000

He was like that for two days. No one knew what was wrong with him. Edward tried every day to read his mind, but he really had nothing _to _read. I stayed by his side every time that I could, but when Jayah needed me, I had to go. The Pack and the rest of the Cullens were supportive, and were over every single second of the day to cheer me up. It would work...For that moment in time.

I closed the door to mine and Jacob's room with a sigh. It was late at night and I was here alone...Well, Jake was here...Yet he wasn't _here_. Jayah had started crying again. I walked to her room and picked her up out of her crib. She'd already eaten...I changed her...What else could be wrong?

"Shhh...Jayah, stop crying...Please?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. Why would a three week old baby answer me. Jayah continued crying. I patted her back and walked downstairs. "What's wrong with you lately?" I asked. It seemed like she'd been crying more these last couple of days. I set her down in her baby seat to see if she'd stop crying. She didn't. I put her seat on the ground across from my place at the couch. "Jayah...Please!" I sniffed. The volume of my voice only made her cry louder. I put my elbows on my knees and started to cry, too. I sat up and laid back on the couch. I put the palm of my hand on my forehead, still crying. "Jacob...I need you."

Jayah and I were still crying when the door opened. I wiped my eyes quickly and stood to pick Jayah back up.

"I was in the area...Thought you'd need help." My back was turned, but I could tell that the voice was Paul. I was kind of embarrassed to have him see me like this. I was only wearing an overly large t-shirt and my hair wasn't brushed. I sniffed again and turned around. He flashed me his famous half smile and I looked back down at Jayah. She stopped crying just long enough to suck in another breath and let out another piercing shriek. I flinched, and Paul chuckled.

"It's, like, two a.m...What were you doing 'in the area?' Did you have patrol, or something?" I asked. Paul's smile faded a bit. I barely saw it when he shook his head.

"How about the 'or something' part?" he suggested sheepishly. I sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "What about you? How come _you're _crying?" I sighed and looked at Jayah again. From the looks of it, she wasn't going to stop. I patted her back and tried shushing her again. To my relief, her screaming fell a few octaves.

"To be honest...I..." my shoulders slumped. "...I just want Jacob back." I looked at Paul again, waiting for him to show me his signature smirk. But he didn't. Still patting Jayah's back, I narrowed my eyes. "But don't change the subject, Mr. Lahote. If you weren't on patrol, what _were _you doing outside this late at...Early in the morning?" Paul huffed out a breath and looked at the ceiling. It was almost as if he was _shy _to answer my question!

Is the world ending already?

"...Well...I was thinking about Rach..." he shot his eyes at me. "Don't laugh, 'kay?" I nodded, still patting Jayah's back. "I guess it's just all hitting me that in six months...I'll be a...A..."

"A dad?" I finished for him. I barely saw it when he nodded. I smiled.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he said angrily. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

"I smiled. There's a big difference there, Paul," I retorted. Paul rolled his eyes. "It's okay. You know, I bet you Rachael's probably feeling the same way. I know _I _had my doubts..." I looked down at Jayah and grinned, seeing that she had _finally _fallen back asleep. I set her back in her baby seat and raked my fingers through my hair. "...But when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time...After all those months you waited...Something just, you know, _changes _in you." I looked at Jayah as I said this, and kissed her forehead. I turned back to Paul, he was silent for a few moments.

"It's just...I'm kind of...Scared..." he eventually muttered, his face turning a faint shade of red. My eyes widened.

"What could you _possibly _be scared about, Paul?"

"Everything! What it means when they cry...If I'm gonna'..._Drop _em' when I'm holding it...If I'm gonna' get out of control and phase," he got quiet. "I don't want to hurt my own kid, Leah." I listened intently as he explained this all to me, and was surprised he'd felt this way. "And I don't want to be like my parents." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna' save you the sorry sob story that was my life and just tell you that they didn't like me," he answered quickly. "'Sides, I should get going."

"You don't have to...I have time to spare." I sat down on the couch and patted the space next to me. After a few moments of hesitation, he sat on the cushion. Again, there were a few seconds of silence. Finally, he took a breath and started.

"The only time they paid attention to me was when they needed their own personal punching bag. That was often, and I really don't want to get into it. But one day, someone must of heard my cries and called the police. They made a run for it. Leaving me. I was nine...All alone in that beat up old house. No food...No money...Only the address and phone number to my aunt's house. I didn't know why they left that greasy piece of paper on the kitchen table. We didn't have a phone...I couldn't drive...At the time, I was living in California, and had never been to La Push. I knew that I had an aunt somewhere, though. And I knew that she lived on this reservation, here in Washington. I'd just never met her.

"I wandered around for days...I stayed out on the streets forever. I met a few people, but when I felt like I was getting too attached, I got scared and ran away. See, I'd grown up learning that I shouldn't trust people easily. Sure, someone would take me in for a couple of days, but I always left before they tried anything else...It took me months to get enough money for a bus ride to Seattle. I walked around for hours, before gathering enough courage to use the phone at the bus station.

"When I saw Aunt Lucile pull up in that old Toyota...Something...I dunno'...Something happened. I immediately knew that I could trust her. I didn't want to believe it at first...She was so nice, and treated me like the 'son that she never had.' But in my little ten-year-old mind, I thought that it was all an act." he chuckled half heartedly at this part, then continued. "But as I spent more time with her, I loosened up, and we became really close...So close, that it almost killed me to see her go." Paul's eyes glossed over, and I braced myself to see the almighty Paul start crying. But he didn't, and kept going. "...She died from a brain tumor the doctors didn't catch soon enough. It was the same day I phased for the first time. That's when, I guess, I stopped, you know...Feeling...? You just gotta' get over the tragedies and live your life, you know? I ended up inheriting her house and all that crap. Blah. Blah. Blah," he chuckled again, and I giggled with him. Then he sucked in a breath. "I think that's when I made the promise to myself; to never be like my parents. I told myself, if I had a kid...Which, of course, I am...I would be the best dad any kid could ever have. Those years that Aunt Lucile was with me, I secretly looked up to her. Never in my life did I have someone like her.

"And that's how I want to be. I want my kid to see me as someone they can look up to. I don't want to be seen as a...Monster, or something. And I _definitely _don't want them to be scared of me. It would kill me, Leah." He was looking down during this part of the story, and he looked up at me now. His eyes were glossed over, and I knew that at any moment he could crack.

But honestly, I didn't know what to say. He had just shared practically his whole life's story with me. _Me_. Of all people. So, I did the next best thing. I hugged him. He looked like he needed it. He didn't hug me back, and I knew that it was nothing personal; he just didn't want to hurt his tough guy reputation any more than he already had. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away.

"I...I don't know what to say," I started. "I mean...You just shared, like, your whole life with _me_. A person who, by the way, you couldn't _stand _back when we were in school." Paul smirked and shrugged.

"Only 'cause you were an annoying little brat," he retorted. I rolled my eyes; he was baaack!

"Way to ruin a moment, Paul," I said sarcastically. Then I stood up to get the stray blankets and bottles lying around. When I stood back up, I stared at Paul, a mound of blankets and pacifiers in my hands. He laughed.

"Need help?" he asked, and I took the opportunity to throw some blankets into his outstretched hands.

"Laundry room," I ordered, and we walked to throw our things into the baskets. Before he left, he turned to me, holding the door open with his hand.

"What happened here, will stay here, got it?" he asked me. I looked up and bit my lip, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Hmmm..." I added for emphasis. Paul growled and I smirked. "I was joking, Pauly!" I reached up and pinched his cheek. "Dang, you gotta' lighten up!" I laughed again.

"Shut up, Clearwater," he said, but he laughed in spite of himself. "I guess I'll see you later, then." I nodded and watched him jog back into the forest. I'd never forget about tonight. I had seen a whole other side to Paul that I'd never seen before. And...

And...It was kinda' creeping me out...

000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

**('Cause I haven't done one for a long time! o(wO))**

I opened the door to Leah's house, Jazz, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Jared, Kim, and the Cullens trailing behind me.

"Lee?" I called. I looked around and spotted her asleep on the breakfast nook. It took almost all of me to not burst out laughing right then and there. She was standing up, and her head rested in the palm of her left hand. Her right hand was holding a half empty milk bottle, and was extended out towards Jayah's baby seat. Jayah laid asleep in it. Collin snorted from behind me. I turned and glared at him. He shut up immediately.

"You shouldn't be talkin', Seth," Jared said, but amusement was clear in his voice. "I saw you trying not to laugh." I rolled my eyes and walked over to Leah. I poked her cheek.

"Leah," I said quietly. She murmured something, but didn't wake up. "Leeeeah," I said again, drawing out the 'e' in her name. Still nothing. Jazmyn groaned from behind me and pushed me out the way.

"Yo, Leah! Wake up!" she shouted. Leah jumped.

"What? Is it the baby?" she slurred sleepily. She turned to Jayah, and frowned when she saw her still sleeping soundly. "Why'd you wake me up?" She leaned back into the palm of her hand, closing her eyes for a few seconds and then opening them again.

"'Cause. We were hungry. Emily wouldn't let us in. Said something about 'needing her privacy,'" Embry answered, rolling his eyes. Leah glared at him, rolled her eyes, and started nodding off again. I chuckled.

"How long did you sleep last night?" I asked. Leah shrugged her shoulders lazily, already falling back to sleep.

"Dunno...Four...Maybe three..." her head relaxed into her hand again. I looked at the others.

"Seconds?" Kim asked.

"Minutes?" asked Jared.

"Hours?" I finished. Leah sighed, and I could tell that she was barely paying attention.

"...Maybe two..." her head clonked down on the hard marble and she shot back up again. "Oww...That hurt..." she rubbed her head.

"Dang...She is _so _out of it," Collin whispered. I smirked and walked around to help her before she collapsed onto the floor.

"C'mon, Sis. Time for bed," I commanded, dragging her to the living room. Leah murmured something, but I didn't hear it. I set her carefully on the couch, and then went back to the kitchen. Esme was already in there, cooking away. I sat down at the breakfast nook and stroked Jayah's cheek. She opened her eyes and started kicking around when she saw me. I smiled and picked her up. "Hey, Baby Jay," I cooed. Jazmyn slid into the seat next to me and sighed.

"You are so cute when you're playing with your niece," she giggled. I laughed back and rocked Jayah in my arms.

"It's not my fault if she's so darn adorable," I retorted, crossing my eyes at her. We laughed again, watching Jayah suck on her fingers. My head whipped to the living room when I saw Edward jump out of his chair. He was sitting on the same couch Leah was sleeping on, and Leah screamed and fell off. She sat up, shooting daggers at him.

"What the heck, Edward?" She rubbed her shoulder.

"He's thinking..." he said quietly, and then rushed up the stairs. Leah rushed up the stairs just as fast, and soon she was gone. I looked at Jazmyn and handed Jayah to her.

"I'm going with them," I told her. She nodded and I went upstairs.

In the master bedroom, Leah was on her knees, kneeling at the side of the bed looking at Jacob. His eyes were closed, and his head tossed around a little.

"His thoughts are all mixed around and jumbled up...I...I can't get all-" Edward was cut short when Jacob shot up off the bed with a sharp intake of his breath. Then he slapped his hand to his forehead and laid back down again.

"Crap..." he murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "What'd I _do _last night?" Leah threw herself on him and started crying. She pulled away and slapped him. I turned away to keep from laughing. "What the heck, Leah?"

"Don't _ever _do that to me again!" she wagged her finger at him. I looked at Edward, whose face was serious.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked. Jacob sat up, leaning on the headboard.

"Umm...I remember walking...Some rain...And then..." he groaned, putting his hands on his forehead again. "I don't know...! I have the worst headache in the history of the world right now!" Leah and I exchanged a glance, but she looked away quickly.

"You want me to get you some Tylenol?" I offered. I started to back away towards the door, ready to get some. Jacob shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I think I can manage," he said sarcastically. He stood up. He took three steps and then tripped over his fumbling feet. Leah and I practically died laughing. "Not. Funny." Jake said, but he was smiling and shaking his head.

"Here, let me help you," Leah said, giggling. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him onto his feet. She led him out the door. I looked at Edward staring after them.

"You okay, Man?" I asked, slapping his shoulder.

"I didn't expect for him not to remember a dream that he just literally had two minutes ago," he replied quietly. "I still don't know what happened...But I did catch a name," he added, we were walking out now. I stopped, and he stopped, too, staring at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"...Evangeline." I cocked my head to the side.

"I...Don't know an Evangeline," I said. I was really confused. "Is that all you got?" I didn't miss Edward's moment of hesitation. "...You...Did." He looked away and was silent for a few moments before turning back to me.

"She's a vampire."

**Ha! Cliff hanger! Review. That is all. Have a nice FanFic reading day!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yea! This one came quicker than last time! Sorry I left you at the little cliff hanger in the last chapter. I didn't know how else to end it, sorry one **_**million **_**times! **

**This one switches from Seth's P.o.V. to Jazmyn's. That's 'cause I haven't done one in a long time, ha! It's **_**very **_**eventful, and I introduce TWO new OCs! Yea! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 29

Seth's P.o.V.

_"So…What are we looking for exactly?" _Brady asked. Sam mentally sighed.

_"Something…We're trying to pick up a scent," _he answered, and pushed on running. The rest of us sped up, too.

_"Then why are we all here? If it's only one little vampy, it should only take, like, two of us to kill it," _Paul thought. I couldn't deny that he was kind of right. The whole Pack—minus Jake, of course—was phased and we were all running through the forest.

_"Didn't you see what it did to Jacob?" _Sam asked. _"If one of us goes down, at least we'd have seven others to get to it." _Oh. That's why. Suddenly, Sam skidded to a stop, and we all stood behind him, wondering what was going on. _"You smell it? I think I got its trail." _

Soon, we were creeping through the forest. The smell was getting stronger, and I tried not to gag. Sure, I was around the Cullens a lot, but this one smelled different. Quil sneezed, and the rest of us erupted in wolfy laughter.

_"Guys! Focus!" _Sam commanded, and we shut up instantly. _"Through this clearing. I _know _its there." _We crept quietly along, weaving around trees and stepping over fallen branches. There were a lot of ways into the clearing, and Sam sent us all to wait by different ones. At my entrance, I stayed close to the shadows, watching the girl sitting on a rock. She had long raven black hair that went to her waist, her eyes were golden.

_"She's Asian. Cool!" _Jared said.

_"Way to be racist, Jare," _Embry said sarcastically.

_"I was just making an observation, _Em_," _Jared retorted. I huffed. There they go again.

_"Shut up and stay on task," _Sam mentally yelled. The two shot each other glares, but were silent. I turned back to the guys. She was wearing something like…It looked almost like a tattered wedding dress. Embry mentally laughed.

_"Maybe she's the corpse bride," _he thought sarcastically. _"Coming back for the man that left her at the alter." _I rolled my eyes. I moved forward a little bit, and jumped when a twig snapped under my paw.

_"Crap," _I thought. The guys mentally groaned when the girls head whipped around, looking for the source of the sound.

_"Nice goin', Seth,"_ Collin thought.

_"Sorry!" _The girl tilted her head up to sniff the air, and then turned around to the entrances where we were at. Sam crept forward, growling, and the rest of us flanked his sides. The vampire looked at all of us, and then settled on Sam.

"You are the alpha, right?" she asked. She had a thick accent, but I didn't know where it was from. Sam growled some more. "I wish to not start any conflicts. You are a shape-shifter, correct? I came in contact with one of your kind a few days ago. I am sorry for what happened to him. Sometimes I cannot control my own power. Is he…Alright?" Her hands were laced together, and she was holding them in front of her chest.

_"Sam…I really don't think that she wants to fight," _Jared said. Sam huffed.

_"I don't think so either; she seems genuinely concerned. But we have to stay on alert, it could be an act," _Sam concluded.

"I do hope I did not hurt him badly. It was my first defense…I did not expect to come across him on a night like that one. It was pouring. I wanted to help, but someone was calling his name…So I ran. Please tell me if he was alright…I could not come to forgive myself if he wasn't," she added the last part quietly, and put her hand over her mouth.

_"Phase," _Sam commanded. We walked back into the forest, and then came out when we had our shorts on. "He's fine. Has a headache and some memory loss…But he's fine." The girl grinned, and jumped up and down.

"I am so happy! Sometimes…I really do hate being…What I am," she looked down.

"What's your name?" I asked, even though I kind of knew it already. She looked up shyly.

"Evangeline," she answered quietly. "I-I do not mean any harm. But if it is best, I can go." My shoulders slumped. I really believed that she wasn't here for a fight. Evangeline seemed like a really nice girl…Er…Vampire. I mean, if we could be friends with Mom and the Cullens, couldn't we be friends with her, too? I turned to Sam with pleading eyes. I noticed that the rest of the guys had the same looks on their faces.

"Can we keep her, Sam?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of her. And make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Brady added. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. A second later he opened them and looked at all of us. He smiled, and started walking back to Leah's house.

"Yes!" Quil exclaimed. I grinned at Evangeline.

"I'm Seth, by the way," I held my hand out for her to shake it, which she gladly did. She did the same with the other guys when they introduced themselves. We started walking back to the house with her. "So…What do you…Eat?" I asked. Embry elbowed me, and I glared at him. "…If you don't mind me asking." Evangeline shrugged.

"Whatever I feel like, I suppose," she looked at all of us. "But I have only drunk the blood of one human, I swear! She was already dead; anyway…I mostly catch bears, deer…Whatever the environment has to offer." She giggled and spun around. It was then that I noticed she was barefoot. I smirked.

"So you're like a vegetarian vampire?" Embry asked. The rest of us chuckled, while Evangeline held her stomach and laughed.

"I have…Never thought of it that way! But, I suppose!" she giggled some more, just as we walked out of the forest and onto my sister's front lawn. Evangeline smiled. "This is so beautiful!"

"Thanks. It took a lot of work, though," Quil said, pushing ahead. Evangeline's mouth dropped.

"You did this yourself?"

"Well...Not entirely," Jared answered. "The house was already here, we just made it more..."

"Homey?" Evangeline finished for him. Jared smiled.

"Exactly."

"I have not had a real home in many years..." Evangeline whispered, just as a chorus of laughter erupted from inside. If it could, Evangeline's face would've paled. "W-what if they do not like me?" she asked. "What if they hate me for what I have done? Maybe...Maybe I should leave and go back to where I have come from."

"You don't have to. Sure, what you did was wrong...But Jake's a forgiving person. Everyone will love you," I told her, putting my arm around her cold shoulders. She looked at me with hope-filled eyes.

"You are sure?" she asked. We followed the guys up the stairs of the house.

"Positive," I answered her with a playful smirk. "I mean...I've only known you for, like, fifteen minutes. _I _already like you." She grinned and looked down. We walked into the house. It got kind of quiet, but the conversations kept going. I held my arms out as Jazmyn jumped into them. "Hey," I said, kissing her.

"Hey, yourself," she answered back. She hopped out of my arms and looked at Evangeline. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're the one that hurt our Jakey?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Evangeline looked down and nodded. Jazmyn's facial expression softened. "You don't look like you could hurt a fly! Sorry about that. I'm Jazmyn." Jazmyn held out her hand. Evangeline looked up and hesitantly shook it. "Girl, please! You don't have to be so rigid! Loosen up; you're with _family_!" Jazmyn giggled. Evangeline relaxed a little.

"Let's meet the others," I told her. Evangeline nodded and we headed to the living room. Everyone was in there, laughing and talking. Jacob smiled and laughed a little with them. "How's your head, Jake?" I asked. Jacob looked at me and smiled a little.

"It's fine now. You gotta' try that Tylenol stuff; it's amazing!" he laughed at his joke. Leah looked up at him and kissed his jaw. Then they both turned and looked at Evangeline. Leah raised her eyebrows at me, and then continued patting Jayah's back. Evangeline smiled a little bit and looked down. Jacob continued staring.

"I am very sorry about what I have done," Evangeline whispered. "It was a reflex. I smelled you and panicked. I am one _million _times sorry...No, _one billion_!" Jacob and Leah looked at each other and smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I probably would have done the same thing," Jacob told her. Leah just smiled. I could tell that she didn't entirely like or trust Evangeline yet. "You got a name?"

"You do not remember me telling you the first time we came across one another?" Evangeline asked. Jacob shook his head. "Oh...I must have given you a larger dose than I thought..."

"What do you mean, 'a larger dose?'" Carlisle asked interestedly. Evangeline shrugged.

"My gift-though it is mostly a curse...Upon will, I can...How do you say? Poison an object upon contact. That is...What I have done to him. But it only comes out a little at a time...The longer my touch, the larger the dose. But, as I have said before, it only happens upon my will. I am not dangerous...At least...I try not to be," she whispered the last part. Jazmyn and I exchanged a sad glance.

"So...You didn't give me a lot of it...Right?" Jacob asked. Evangeline's head shot up and she shook it fiercely.

"Of course not! I have never killed anyone, and I plan not to. My poison must have given you a short term memory loss...Maybe it will come back? I am sorry if it does not." Jacob shrugged.

"Hey, no worries. What's done is done, right?" Evangeline gave him a small smile and nodded. "So...That name?"

"E...Evangeline. I am Evangeline," she answered. Leah smiled.

"That's beautiful. Where are you from?" She handed Baby Jay to Jacob, and then turned around on the couch, so she was on her knees and her face was in her hands.

"Tibet."

"Whoa...How did you end up in a boring place like La Push?" Collin asked.

"I swam," Evangeline answered simply, as if it was nothing. We laughed, and she smiled, apparently glad that she'd made us happy. "But...I would not say that La Push is as boring as one would think..." she waggled her eyebrows at us. We laughed some more. Evangeline turned to the group of Cullens on the couch. She waved a little. Alice eagerly waved back. Rosalie shot her a grin, and Emmett smirked, looking her up and down. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in his ribs. He just laughed. Jasper sort of smiled. And when Evangeline looked at Edward, she looked back down again. Jazmyn elbowed me and I looked down to see her grinning widely. I rolled my eyes. I'd leave the girly stuff to her.

While everyone one else was getting acquainted with Evangeline, Jazmyn and I sat at the kitchen table just talking.

"You think she likes him?" Jazmyn asked suddenly. I frowned.

"Likes him? She likes everyone!" Jazmyn flicked my forehead.

"You know..._Likes him_, likes him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jazz, the whole world doesn't revolve around who likes who, you know." Jazmyn just shrugged and began playing with my hands again.

"You know, we've been together for five months now," Jazmyn said. I grinned. "But...We haven't even been on our first date yet..." She looked up at me and gave me a puppy dog pout. I chuckled. "Not funny, Seth. I'm being serious!" I got quiet and stared at her.

"Jazz...If you're not doing anything tomorrow night...I was wondering if-"

"Yes! Yes! A _gazillion _times, YES!" she said, jumping up and down.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you," I said, laughing.

"But you didn't need to say anything more than those four words!" she squealed. I cocked my head.

"But that was like..." I counted in my head. "...Twelve."

"Duh, Seth! 'I was wondering if...' Those are the only four words I need! So...YES!" she stood up and pecked my cheek. "Pick me up at my house at five." I rolled my eyes again. Jazmyn was really straight-forward. I turned and watched her bounce excitedly into the living room where she sat next to Alice. Jasper looked at me, like, _'What did you _do_?' _I just grinned and stood up to steal Baby Jay from her dad. Jacob frowned at me.

"The first time I've held my daughter in about three days, and you go and take her from me?" he asked. Evangeline laughed at his outburst.

"Yeah," I answered simply. "I mean...She's related to me, _too_, ya' know." Evangeline came up beside me and looked at Jayah.

"She looks just like him," she said in awe. "That is amazing!" I rocked Jayah around some more, smiling down at her. "Her name is...Jayah?" I nodded. Evangeline patted Jayah's head. "You have very nice and loving parents, my Jewel." I grinned at the nickname Evangeline used.

"What were you're parents like? ...If you don't mind..." Rachael asked. Evangeline grinned.

"I am happy to share with you! My mother was born and raised in Tibet, much like me. However my father was an Englishman. He was on a trading voyage. They would always describe to how they had loved each other from the first time that they met. That is when my father stayed. My mother and father got married...And...I came a couple of years later, I suppose. Father named me 'Evangeline,' it means 'messenger of good news.' I do not know what caused him to bestow me with my name...But it was a big...How do you say? 'Hit?'" she used quotation marks on the word. The girls giggled, and Leah gave her a thumbs up.

"Perfect! Did your father teach you English? You're doing really good," she asked. Evangeline nodded.

"Mother enjoyed giving me an education at my home. When Father got home from work, he would teach me English...But your language has changed a lot over the past years," she added. I frowned, still patting Jayah's back.

"How long ago was this?" Edward asked. It was the first time he had talked since Jacob had first 'came back.' I actually kind of forgot how his voice sounded. If Evangeline could blush, I bet she would then. I didn't miss it when the girls all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"1537..." she shrugged. "I was changed when I was only sixteen...The same day of that horrific fire. I was burned..." she lifted up the bottom of her dress, and traced a spot on her leg. "...This is where the scars would have been. I am a lucky person...But my parents...Not so much." Evangeline shrugged sadly. "When the smoke cleared, and the fires put out, I tried to retrieve things from my house. However, I wanted to be quick. The smell of the human blood was...Overwhelming, as you say. I could only retrieve a few things, and I carry them close to me all the time." She turned around and gestured to a worn sack on her back. "But my long life has been good to me," she added, turning back around. "I was able to see everything. Wars won...People come and go...I learned to speak four other languages fluently. Up until recently, I stayed either in Asia, Europe...Even a little time in Africa. But not too much. My skin...I do not know how to say..." she looked up in deep thought.

"It sparkles?" Edward asked with a smirk. She glanced at him and looked down shyly.

"I...Suppose. If that is what it is called."

"Your skin _sparkles_?" Jazmyn asked. Her eyes were wide. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Really, Jazz. You've known the Cullens and Sue for how long, and you didn't know that?" I asked. I handed a sleeping Jayah back to Jacob.

"Well excuse me for not ever seeing a sunny day here!" Jazmyn retorted.

"At least you know now," Alice said. Jazmyn nodded.

"I had never heard of the United States of America until a friend in England told me about it. I did not want to go at first. But I was very curious!" Evangeline giggled. "Finally, I just settled on swimming. My friend had said it was one of the fastest ways to travel, and he was right. I arrived soon after that. Thinking back on it now, it was not a very good idea..." she took out some water damaged objects from her sack. She giggled and put them back. "I ended up here. Other places were much too sunlit for me to stay long. The rest, I suppose, is history!" She giggled again.

"Cool," Collin said. "So, Angie, if you don't mind me calling you that, you know how to play video games?" Evangeline shrugged. She did that a lot.

"I suppose...Forgive me if I am not good!"

"S'okay. _This_, my Tibetan beauty, is a Kinect. No controllers, just your body." Collin turned it on, and Kinect Sports came on.

"This game, Collin? _Really_?" Emmett asked, then looked at Evangeline. "He chose it only 'cause it's the only game he's good at!" Collin growled at him, and used his hand to choose a game.

"Do you know how to play paintball?" Collin looked at Evangeline. She nodded.

"I have played a few other times." Collin grinned.

"Great! So this is how you play..." he showed Evangeline how to hold her hands so that her avatar was holding the gun correctly, and how to shoot and walk and run. "Got it?" Evangeline cocked her head, but nodded. Finally the game started with little beeps from the speakers. Evangeline looked so clueless, and yelped when she saw Collin's avatar on the screen. Then she shot him. Collin lost one of his lives. The rest of us cheered.

"Awesome, Angie!" Kim exclaimed. Evangeline opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut.

"I have hit him?" she asked. We nodded. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yes! Yes! _Yes_!" The rest of us laughed at her excitement.

"The game's not over yet," Collin said and turned back to the screen. "I got two more lives." Evangeline nodded, and held her hands up again. Collin shot her two more times, and she shot him once again.

"This is gonna' be interesting," Jacob said. The two were tied. If Evangeline hit Collin, she would win. If Collin hit Evangeline, Collin would win. I leaned on the couch, getting comfortable.

"Hold up! Before you start..." Paul put a ten dollar bill on the coffee table. "Collin, don't let me down, bro." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Really, Paul? Didn't you learn your lesson _last time_?" Rosalie stood up and put another ten on the table. Rosalie crossed her arms, smiling deviously. She had won that bet on the football game before, and she must have thought she could win again. She looked at Evangeline. "Eye of the tiger, baby!" Then she took her seat next to Jazmyn.

When the game started again, everyone was silent. They kept shooting at each other, but always missed.

"Go Angie!" Claire yelled. She jumped off the couch. She ran in front of Collin, jumping around.

"Claire! Move! I can't-" Evangeline shot him, and Collin lost. "NOOOO!"

"I have won?" Evangeline asked. She looked at Collin's defeated face. "I have won!" She did a spin and giggled. Paul frowned and handed the twenty dollars on the table to Rosalie. She snatched it from his hand and looked at it, grinning evilly.

"Nice doin' business with you, Paul," she said. Paul growled and mumbled something under his breath while Rachael rubbed his leg. Evangeline was still hopping and dancing around. I chuckled, she was fitting in real well here.

"Hey, Eddie!" Jazmyn exclaimed suddenly, making everyone turn to her. Edward tore his eyes away from Evangeline to glare at her. Everyone knew his love for that nickname...Note my sarcasm.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that?" he asked menacingly. He looked ready to rip Jazmyn's throat out. I moved closer to her, ready to protect her at all costs.

"Whoops! Sorry! It's just so much easier than saying 'Edward' all the time," Jazmyn said. "We should totally double date tomorrow!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" She stood up and attached herself to my arm. "Me and Seth...You and Angie!"

Of course.

If it could, Edward's face would have paled. I smiled. This could be fun.

"Yeah, Edward," I said. "You two should come." Evangeline cocked her head to the side.

"A 'date?' As in that fruit that helps one to have regular bowel movements?" she seemed really curious. The rest of us were practically on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Emily said, clutching her sides. "Evangeline, have you ever thought about becoming a comedian?" Evangeline looked really lost.

"But...I do not like the taste of...Dates." Jazmyn shook her head, giggling.

"No, silly! It's something that two people do to have fun! We can get dinner, go to a movie...A romantic moonlit stroll through the park..." she let go of my arm and spun around the room. "What do you say? It'd be so much _fun_!" Evangeline shrugged.

"Alright," she said quietly. "If you say so." Jazmyn squealed and looked at Edward. It was dead silent as everyone stared at him for an answer.

"I was actually kind of enjoying my single status..." he mumbled. "But...Okay. But I draw the line at 'romantic stroll through the park.'" Jazmyn squealed again. She jumped on me, and I pecked her on her cheek.

After that, we spent the rest of the day at Leah's. Collin and Evangeline played three more games, all of which Evangeline won. I could tell that she was having fun with us, and that she would stay. Soon, the Cullens got up to leave.

"You can come with us, Evangeline. We have a house close by," Esme said. They left soon after that. Before I left, I leaned down to kiss Leah's cheek.

"See you later, sis," I said. She grinned at me.

"You, too! Have fun on your date tomorrow!" She waved me out the door.

00000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

"I've only got _four _hours until I have to meet Seth here!" I exclaimed, walking into the Cullen's house. I turned real quick and waved at Mom as she drove off. "_Four freaking hours_, and I've done nothing to my hair _or _picked out my clothes! I'm _dying_!" I fell onto their white couch, face first.

"Don't worry; Rose and I are all over it," Alice said, pulling me up the stairs. She tugged me into her overly large room. Evangeline was sitting on the bed, a pile of clothes next to her. She waved at me.

"Hello, Jazmyn!" I waved back. "Rosalie and Alice insist on helping me ready myself for this..._Date _we are attending tonight. Are they helping you, too?" I nodded. I was about to talk, when Alice pulled the both of us into her bathroom.

"First, we have to do _something _with your hair! Sit here," she plopped me on a chair close to her sink. "Rosalie will help you. Okay, Angie?" Rosalie pulled Evangeline out the bathroom, just as Alice put a white cloth over my eyes. "Just relax, okay?" I mumbled a 'yes,' and I felt myself being pushed back.

Soon, Alice was massaging Herbal Essence shampoo into my hair. I sniffed to get a whiff of it; Herbal Essence had to be my most _favorite _shampoo ever! Alice's cold fingers felt good in my hair. And I groaned when she rung my hair out for the last time and sat me up again. She laughed.

"I know; I've got the magic touch! But we have to get going, we only have...Three hours, forty-two minutes, and thirteen seconds!" I squealed and she turned me around. My hair was still pretty short, but it reached my chin, now. Out of nowhere, Alice pulled out a pair of scissors. I held up my hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My hair is short enough as it is!" I shrieked. Alice nodded.

"I know, but I have an idea for a hair style. I have to cut a little if I want to do it." She waited for a response. I hesitated, before nodding again. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the snip of the scissors. I only opened them to see how much hair I was losing.

It didn't look like a lot...

"Okay! Done!" I looked in the mirror. I couldn't tell how much she had cut because my hair was still wet. "Now I'm going to turn you around. I want this to be a surprise!" I bit my lip, but nodded anyway. Alice turned me around and began working her magic.

It seemed like she had been blow drying, straightening, and hair spraying my hair for _forever_. Finally, she put her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"I give you..." she twirled me around and my mouth fell open. "...Your brand new hairstyle!" I moved my head from side to side, checking it out. She had given me a sleek pixie-cut. My bangs were swept to the side, falling perfectly in front of my right eye. I moved it out of the way, and smirked when it fell back to its place.

"Thank you _so much_! It looks great!" I made poses in the mirror. Alice laughed and took my hand. "C'mon. I have an outfit laid out for you on my couch." She pulled me back into her bedroom, and helped me put on the clothes without ruining my hair. She wouldn't let me see myself until we'd done my makeup. "Okay...Seth's a simple guy...Just something simple, 'kay?" I nodded. "Alright...Eyeliner...You don't need any mascara; your eyelashes are so long and beautiful already! ...Finally, just a little nude lip gloss." Alice squealed. "C'est merveilleux! You can see yourself now." She twirled me around so that I was facing her full length mirror. I looked at myself in different angles; front, back, left side, right side...And then I struck different poses. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I look awesome! You should go into fashion someday," I told Alice. Since it was just dinner and a movie (and HOPEFULLY a romantic moonlit walk through the park), I was dressed 'casually sexy.' I was wearing a red tank-top and dark denim short-shorts. Since I don't really like heels, and it was a little out of season to wear boots, Alice had let me borrow her black flats. They had red bows on the toe parts. Even though it was almost June, it still got a little chilly outside at night. So she finished the outfit off with a black blazer. It had a black rose on the lapels.

I didn't go all out on my jewelry. Just some hoops...Studs in my second piercings, some bangles here and there, and my gold heart necklace that Mom gave me.

I turned and gave Alice a hug. "You are _awesome_, Ally!" I looked at the clock. "And with fifteen minutes to spare! Let's hear it for teamwork!" I raised my hand for a high-five. Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jazz, I did most of the work," she said flatly. I shrugged.

"Yeah...But I cooperated with you, and complemented on your hard work...So...Teamwork!" I raised my hand again.

"Yeah, sure. Teamwork," she poked the palm of my hand with her index finger. I crossed my arms.

"You _really _had to ruin my joy...On _tonight _of all nights?" Alice smiled, and was about to answer when the door opened. I turned and saw it was Rosalie and Evangeline. I squealed when I saw Angie.

"You look _hot_!" I complemented. Evangeline cocked her head and frowned.

"I do not have a fever...Do I?" she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Jazmyn, feel my-" I cut her off with my laughing.

"No, Angie. It's a word we use that means you look beautiful...Pretty...Great...Drop dead _gorgeous_!" I snapped my fingers for emphasis. Evangeline giggled and looked down at herself.

"Yes...I do have to say that I love what Rosalie has given to me."

"Give us a twirl, Angie!" I exclaimed. Evangeline giggled again and twirled around. She was wearing a pretty hot pink mini dress...But not _too _mini, if you know what I mean. It hugged her body nicely, creating curves. "Dang, girl! You have an awesome body! We need to show that off more often. Nice work, Rose," I gave Rosalie a thumbs up. "And I _really _like what you did to her hair!" Evangeline's long raven black hair was pulled into a long side ponytail. Where the rubber band was holding the hair, a black carnation with hot pink and white feathers was placed there. Cute jewel accents made the flower stand out even more.

"Alice, I meant to ask you...Do you have any heels? I couldn't find any to match her outfit," Rosalie asked, heading towards Alice's shoe closet.

Yes. Alice's shoes had their own closet.

"Uhh...Sure, take whatever," Alice replied. Rosalie bent down and stood back up with some black peep toe heels.

"Put these on, Evangeline. Are you used to heels?" Evangeline sat down and slid the shoes onto her little feet.

"I think you should take a practice run in those..." I suggested. Heels scared me. I was always scared that I'd fall in them, or something. The only time that _anyone _will get me into those things would be my wedding day...But as soon as the ceremony was over, I would be taking those puppies off!

Evangeline walked around the room like the heels were no problem.

"Do they hurt?" I asked. Evangeline shrugged.

Dang...She did that a lot.

"No...They actually feel quite...How do you say? Comfortable," she lifted up a foot. Just then the doorbell rang.

"It's Seth! How do I look? Is there anything on my face? Do I look like I'm trying too hard? Holy crap, I'm practically _shaking_! Look at my hands!" I waved my hands in front of Rosalie's face.

"Just be yourself, Jazz," she said, batting my hands out of the way. "Alice and I will go downstairs and wait with the boys. Come down when you're ready." She started walking out the door. "Come _on_, Alice." Alice gave Angie and I one last smile and then walked out the door with Rosalie. I slowly turned to Evangeline.

"You ready?" I whispered excitedly.

"I suppose," she replied. Together we started walking down the stairs.

"You wait here. You're like the big surprise!" I made her stay at the top, and I walked down, making a big show out of it. "Hi, Seth!" I didn't give him time to register how I looked and jumped into his arms. "You look good tonight." He did. Just some jeans and a button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replied. I leaned in and kissed him. Then I jumped off him and cleared my throat.

"Now..." I began.

"Pour l'instant nous avons tous été d'attente pour...Evangeline!" Alice smiled and gestured towards the stairs. Evangeline appeared at the top, and walked down the stairs. She folded her hands in front of her shyly. I grinned at her, showing that it was okay, and she looked great. That seemed to give her more confidence, and she walked down the stairs faster. When she got to the bottom, she looked at the guys.

"Do you like it? I hope I do not look like I am trying too hard..." she twirled around, and looked at Edward. He stared at her in awe, and kept staring until Jasper elbowed him. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Uhh...Yes. Yes. You look great," he said. Evangeline grinned. Seth took my hand and began leading me out the door. Evangeline and Edward followed closely behind.

Evangeline and Edward...Even their names sounded cute together!

"I'll drive," Seth said, walking towards Edward's Volvo. I raised my eyebrows.

"You can drive? You're only fourteen!" Seth smirked.

"Cops don't know that," he answered simply. I laughed. Edward snatched the keys out of Seth's hand, leaving Seth glaring at him.

"_I'll_ drive," Edward said, and got into the driver's seat. Seth rolled his eyes, but tugged me into the back seat with him. Evangeline got into the passenger's side next to Edward. "Does everyone have their seat belts on? I don't want Sam on me about bringing back _road kill_." He smirked at Seth through the rearview mirror as he said this. Seth growled, but chuckled, anyway.

"Good one, Mr. Sparklepants," Seth retorted. If the name bothered Edward, he didn't show it. Evangeline laughed, though.

"You are very funny, Seth," she said between giggles.

The ride to the restaurant was very eventful. A quarter of the time was me and Seth making out in the back seat. After that, it took me _forever and a day_ to get Edward to turn on some music.

"Yeah, please? And not that classical crap," I said. I smiled when I heard Edward growl, and then reach forward to turn on the radio. "Love you, Edward!" I said with my tongue stuck out. I glanced at Seth. "But not more than you Sethy-poo!" I pinched his cheeks. The rest of the car ride was me and Evangeline rocking out to Lady Gaga, and the guys acting like they didn't know us. Evangeline turned to me in the middle of _You and I_.

"Why does she call herself 'Lady Gaga?' She has a wonderful voice, I do not think she is crazy," Evangeline said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, actually. But the name suits her _outrageous_ style." Evangeline nodded, and turned back to face the road.

When we got to the restaurant, I giggled and yanked Seth out of the car.

"I _love _this place!" I exclaimed, twirling around. We were at Modern Pasta, my most favorite Italian food restaurant of all time.

Inside, Seth and I ordered the same thing; angel hair pasta with mushroom cream sauce. Evangeline and Edward told the waiter that they weren't that hungry, so they just ordered some drinks so no one got suspicious. We talked and joked around the whole time, and learned some more about the mysterious girl that was Evangeline.

"I do not think that I have a favorite color...But since I have to choose one...It would be pink, I suppose. It is the color of the flowers on mimosa trees; my favorite!" Edward smiled at her.

"I don't think that we get any here, but I heard they're beautiful in the middle of Summer," he told her. If Evangeline could blush, I bet she would have then. I looked at Seth pointedly, then winked.

"Y-yes. They are," she answered quietly. "V-very b-beautiful."

After dinner, we went to see a movie in Port Angeles. We didn't choose which movie we were watching, we just paid and went in. It turned out to be some movie in a two-part finale. It was called..._Repairing Dusk_...Or something like that. It was about some chick named Brittany who gets knocked up by this vampire named Edison. The vampire looked like freaking Dracula! I'm serious; with a cape and everything! And, to top it all off, some stupid werewolf is in love with her...When she is CLEARLY taken! He can't even say full sentences, for Pete's sakes! He's all like, _"Johnny love Brittany. Brittany come with Johnny. Howl. Howl. Arf, arf!" _

So, the whole movie was basically the four of us trying not to laugh, and the people in front of us turning around every five seconds to shoot us death glares. On about the fifteenth time they turned around, Edward and Seth growled at them. Let's just say they didn't do it again.

Halfway through the movie, when Brittany's giving birth to the devil child, I couldn't take it anymore and dragged Seth out of the theater. Edward and Evangeline followed closely after us. When we were in the parking lot, we were practically on the ground, just laughing.

"I cannot believe...That people actually think...Vampires actually _look _like that!" Evangeline said in between giggles. She was leaning on Edward, which was really no help because he looked like he could collapse any minute. I had never seen him laugh so hard.

"If you think the vampire thing was terrible...Did you _see _that werewolf?" Seth asked. He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"C'mon, guys. Let's take a walk," I said, still giggling. I took Seth's hand and we walked around. It was still kind of light outside, it was only about seven. But it was still getting dark pretty fast. We walked around Port Angeles for a while. Laughing...Talking. And somewhere along the way, Edward's and Evangeline's hands found each other. It took all of my willpower not to point it out. Besides, I didn't want to _ruin _anything! We were walking around for a while, and came to a fountain in a street made of cobblestone. I loved cobblestone, and the way it sounded when your shoes were hitting it just right. There was a lady there, and she was playing a violin. But it wasn't _boring_, like some violinists are. She had this pedal thing that she stepped on, and it made cool sounds. "Guys, look!" I pulled Seth's hand to watch her. She played some more. When she was done, the four of us clapped. She looked up and blushed.

"I don't usually get an audience," she said, holding her violin behind her back.

"It is an honor to be one of your first," Evangeline answered sweetly. I reached out to hand the girl some money, but she shook her head.

"I don't want any. I just do it for fun. Really!"

Humph. I could be stubborn, too!

I took her hand and put the money in it, anyway.

"You deserve it," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. Wait. I recognized her...From somewhere..."I've seen you somewhere. Where do you go to school?"

"La Push High," she answered.

"Oh, yeah. Teasha, right? You're in my math class," Seth said. Teasha nodded, and looked down shyly.

"You're Seth...And Jazmyn," she whispered, then looked up, her face red. "Great. Now I sound like a creeper!" She nervously wiped her bangs out of her face. Teasha was really pretty. She had dark brown hair, with side bangs that fell in front of her glasses sometimes. Her skin didn't have a russet tone to it like most of ours at school did. Her parents were African-American, and she had light brown skin. I didn't know much about her, but I do know that she sat alone at lunch...And some kids teased her. I instantly felt for her, because I knew what she probably went through.

"You're a great violinist," Edward said, he flashed her a smile. Teasha smiled back. "Where did you learn?" Teasha clasped her hands together and rested them in front of her. She kind of kicked her leg back and forth, like a little kid did when they were shy.

"I...I taught myself," she said. My eyes widened.

"You taught _yourself_?" I asked. She nodded.

"As you've probably noticed, I don't have a very active social life...But, yeah. I saw someone play just like it when I was younger, but no one really knew how to teach it where I grew up. Of course I had regular violin lessons, and when I got good enough, I just looked on YouTube." Edward, Seth, and I laughed, and Teasha blushed again.

"That's awesome!" I said. "You gotta' love YouTube." Teasha let out a giggle.

"Yeah...It took me _forever_ to find my pedal. And just as long to save up for it. But now...I guess I can play." She giggled again.

We talked some more after that, for about half an hour.

"May-May!" someone suddenly called. Teasha turned her head and blushed.

"There's Mom...And that _stupid _nickname again," she sighed, and packed up her things. "I had so much fun talking to you guys," she shook hands with all of us, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Teasha, you got a cell?" I asked. She nodded and tossed her phone to me. I punched in my number and took a picture of myself. After that, I threw it back to her. She caught it with her free hand. I laughed. "Nice catch, girly! Call me tomorrow, 'kay?" Teasha was already walking as I said this, and turned around to giggle.

"Awesome! Talk to you later!" She waved again, then jogged to catch up with her mom.

After that, we decided to head home. Edward decided to drop Seth and I off first, and stopped in front of my house. We got out, and waved to the two left in the car as they drove off. Seth walked me up to my front doorstep. We stopped, and looked at each other, neither one of us wanting to go.

"You have fun tonight?" he asked. I grinned.

"_Yes_!" I answered with a laugh. He chuckled with me. We stood there again. I blew out a breath. "...Well...I better get going..." I gestured towards my door with my thumb. He nodded, and I reached for my doorknob. "I'll see you and the guys tomorrow, 'kay?" Seth nodded, and I started walking in my door.

"Jazz, wait," Seth said. I looked at him, and then he leaned down and kissed me. Sure, I've been kissed by Seth before, but this one was so...I don't know...So passionate. Much more passionate than any of our other kisses. It was amazing, and left me dazed when he pulled away. "I love you...You know that, right?" It was still taking me a while to register our kiss, let alone what he had just told me!

"I-I-I know," I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself.

Nice going, Jazz.

He kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow," he breathed, and jogged down our front path. I watched him go, went inside, and closed the door. Sliding down onto my butt, I looked at the ceiling and sighed dreamily.

Best. Date. _Ever_.

**Okay. Here's my little profile thingies for Teasha (That's me!) and Evangeline:**

**Evangeline-19...Well...**_**Technically **_**474...But I'll say 19 'cause I freaking feel like it!**

**Teasha-14 (Who says the writer of this story can't put herself in it somehow?)**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh. My. Fah-reaking. Goodness. How long has it been this time? Two weeks? Two and a half? I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I mean, I've had tests, and quizzes out of who-knows-where! Plus, semester exams are coming up next week, and I've been studying like a madman! But other than that...**

**I would like to thank **brankl1**, **tulip-tnt-28**, and **nataliemarrs** for their wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to say that this chapter is ANOTHER major milestone! Yes, that's right people! CHAPTER 30! Can you believe that I only put up this story two months ago? I checked my stats and I've had over 8,000 hits from around the world! True story, bros! I mean, for real! If you don't know how to do that…This is how you do it! Go to your account, and at the very bottom on the left hand side, there's something that says 'traffic stats.' Click on it, and there's a drop down bar. Click on 'story stats!' And there you go! It tells you how many people have been reading your stories, and what country they're from! Isn't that totally freaking awesome? **

**Anyway…On with the chapter! (You've been waiting long enough! (owo)!)**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 30

Leah's P.o.V.

My eyes fluttered open and I sighed and rolled over. Frowning when I didn't see Jacob in his usual spot next to me, I sat up, resting on my elbows. I looked around, still half asleep, and tried to focus on the clock on the nightstand. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed.

12: 51

"Crap, crap, _crap_!" I whisper-yelled to myself. I started to run to the bathroom, but tripped on the blanket lying on the floor. I cursed, and stood up, hopping to the bathroom. There, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and ran back into the room to pick out some clothes.

Why was I going through all this trouble? I'd slept in. Why hadn't my alarm gone off? Well, yeah, I know its summer…But I got things to do! I have to start food for the Pack and everyone else, take care Jayah, and I made a note to do some grocery shopping today…

I finally settled on some shorts and a tank top. I rushed to my closet to get my cardigan…Yeah…It kind of matched, and it looked super cute! I slid on some flip-flops and then rushed out the door, leaving the room how it was. I walked into Jayah's room, and frowned when I didn't see her there.

"What the…" I said to myself, and walked down the stairs. I paused and looked around. NO ONE was here. I scratched my head and continued to the kitchen. It was there that I noticed a note taped to the microwave. I took it off and read it.

_Leah,_

_ Went for a beach day with everyone. Don't worry, Jayah's with me. I let you sleep in; it's your birthday, after all! Come meet us when you wake up, it's really beautiful outside. The sun decided to come out! Be prepared to stay at the beach all day, 'cause that's what we're gonna' do. Awesome seats for the fireworks! And don't worry about food; Emily and the other ladies got that covered._

_ Oh, and I left you some eggs, toast, and sausage in the microwave just in case you got hungry. But, seriously, take your time. I don't want the birthday girl to stress herself!_

_ Love, Jake_

I smiled to myself and opened the microwave. He was right about the food; and it was still warm! I took a sausage and started eating it. I looked back at the note, and noticed more writing on the bottom. I moved my thumb to read it.

_P.S. Forget what I said about taking your time, get your ass over here! It's not gonna' be a party 'till you get here!_

_ Again, Love, Jake_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Did I have a bathing suit? Hmm…

Psh. Whatever. I took off my cardigan and threw it on the couch. A tank top and shorts was perfect beach attire. I went upstairs and grabbed a bag to fill with sunscreen and water. Then I went to Jayah's room and grabbed diapers, bottles, formula, and some baby wipes. I didn't know if Jake had already brought some with him but I'm just gonna' bring them…

You know, just in case he forgot.

I walked back downstairs and looked and grabbed my phone off the table. Opening it, I checked the date.

July 4, 2012, 1:27 P.M.

Sure enough…It was my birthday. I'm eighteen today! OFFICIALLY an adult! I giggled a little, walking out the door and towards First Beach. I took the moment to look around. Jake was right, it _was _beautiful out today. The sun was shining, and everything was lusciously green…

I _love _green.

I looked in the sky for any signs of clouds that might ruin today, and grinned when I didn't see any. There really wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was clear and blue and big. I grinned wider when I saw the first signs of sand, and started walking faster. I maneuvered around the rocks, and then I saw them. I could see Marie holding Jayah in her arms under the beach umbrella. Elliot, Billy, and the other adults were a little ways away from them, talking and laughing away. Marie laughed and waved at the sea as she watched the guys. Her hair was growing back, and she looked pretty. Jayah played with a seashell in her hands. I smiled to myself.

Everyone else was playing in the water. Splashing around, and throwing the girls in. I saw Claire on Quil's back as he swam around. Then he lifted her up and she jumped from his hands into the water, screaming as she did so. The water…It matched the beauty of today. It wasn't blue, but it wasn't dark and intimidating like it usually is. I looked around for the Cullens, Mom, and Evangeline, but didn't see them. Oh, yeah! It's sunny. They were probably having an anti-sun powwow at the Cullen's house, or something.

I kept walking and waved to Marie when she looked up. She grinned, and held up Jayah.

"Hey, Leah! Jayah, look, it's Mommy!" Marie said excitedly. Jayah smiled and threw the seashell down. She kicked her legs when she saw me and reached her arms out. I laughed and took my daughter.

"Hey, Baby," I cooed and kissed her cheek. Jayah had grown so much over the past month and a half. And I mean a lot bigger. Even though she was just a month old, she was the size of a baby that was four months. Carlisle said she was developing faster than most, too. But he also said her aging would slow down soon. But she could do a lot of things most babies her age couldn't do. She could pretty much hold things in her hands, and recognized my voice and Jake's. And best of all she liked to smile. Smiling was her favorite thing to do. "Are you excited about the fireworks today? Your first July Fourth!" Jayah smiled and kicked her legs. She stuffed her fingers in her mouth, and I laughed. I handed her back to Marie. "She didn't give you any trouble, did she?" I asked. Marie shook her head.

"She wasn't any trouble at all. Like a little angel," Marie cooed. "You can go hang out with the others if you like. We'll still be here! I'm thinking about taking her with me to set up the food and everything." I nodded and threw off my flip flops.

"You sure?" I asked, walking backwards. Marie nodded and waved me off. I laughed and ran out to the water with the others. Everyone was there. I stood at the edge and shaded my eyes with my hands so I could see better. Collin was playing around with his brothers and sister, and Jared had his sisters climbing all over him. I giggled at how totally _funny _he looked. When Ashley slipped off his back, Kim jumped on it, bringing Jared and Amanda down and into the water. They got back up laughing. Jazmyn was on top of Seth's shoulders, and Emily was on top of Sam's. They started playing Chicken. I gasped. "Ooh, I wanna' play! I _love _this game!" I splashed into the water and onto Embry's back.

"Leah, where'd you come from?" he asked, and helped me onto his shoulders.

"My house, where else?" I answered simply. Then I tapped his head and pointed to the other couples. "Onward!" Embry walked forward and I reached out to push Emily off Sam's back.

"Oh, no, Leah's here!" she giggled, and pushed me back. I smirked and kicked Sam's chest. Emily giggled again. "Hey! That's cheating!" I shrugged.

"Since when do I play by the rules?" I winked. We giggled again and were stopped short when Jazmyn pushed Emily off Sam's back. Emily screamed and fell into the water.

"Woohoo! Jazmyn is the best, who cares about the rest?" she cheered herself. With her arms held over her, I could see something on her arms...They almost looked like scars. Like Seth's.

Weird...

I'd talk to her about them later. Not here. I didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone else.

Emily got back up, then, and wiped her wet hair out of her face. She laughed, and Sam grabbed her again. He tickled her sides and Emily laughed harder and splashed around.

"Sam...! Sam, stop!" she ducked under the water and swam away, kicking water into Sam's face. He wiped his eyes and swam after her. I watched them, kind of remembering a time when it was Sam and _me _like that...

Then Jazmyn pushed me off Embry's back. I screamed and fell into the water. I got back out, coughing, but smiling.

"That wasn't fair!" I splashed Seth.

"What are you splashing _me _for?" I crossed my arms.

"You're my brother, we're _supposed_ to be allies!" I answered in a 'duh' voice. Seth just smirked.

"Yeah. Then I imprinted." I scoffed and splashed him again. Jazmyn jumped off of Seth's back.

"Jerk."

"Jazmyn Young...¡El vigente campeón!" she danced around, splashing water everywhere.

"Jazz! Stop!" I said with my hands up. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, Jazz was like that annoying little sister that you ignore, but still love.

Well, you know, seeing as she _was _going to be my sister one day.

Suddenly, Jazmyn looked towards the shore and grinned. She started waving wildly. I turned to look at who she was waving at. There was a girl and about four other people walking over to where our umbrellas and towels were laid out. The girl waved.

"Who's that?" I asked. Jazmyn glanced at me.

"Teasha!" she answered, swimming towards the shore. Seth followed her. I looked at Embry, shrugged my shoulders, and swam after them. When I met them on the sand, they were already chatting away with the girl, Teasha. Oh...! This must be the girl Jazz couldn't shut up about!

"This is Leah. She's Seth's older sister," Jazmyn was saying. I waved, and Teasha waved back. "Leah, this is Teasha. I told you about her, right?" I nodded. She had.

Every. Freaking. _Day_.

"Jazz's told me _a lot _about you. I'm so happy we're finally meeting!" I said. I yelped when someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up and smiled when I saw Jacob. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I pointed at him. "This goofy guy here is Jake. He's my boyfriend." Teasha nodded and waved.

"Hi!" then she turned to the people that were setting down towels on the beach. "That's my family. Mom, Dad... That's Isaac, my big brother," she waved to him, and he smiled and waved back. A little girl ran up to Teasha, and shyly hid behind her leg. "This is Davida. She's seven." Teasha stroked her head. "Say 'hi.'" Davida waved a little.

"Hi..." she said. I giggled. Her voice was cute.

"You like swimming? I've got some friends in the water who are just _dying _to meet you," Seth said, squatting to Davida's level. He held out his hand. Davida nodded eagerly and took it. Seth stood up and looked at Teasha. "You mind if I steal her for a bit?" Teasha shook her head, and Seth took Davida towards the water.

"C'mon. We can catch up with the guys before they eat all the food," I said, rolling my eyes. I took Jake's hand, and we began walking towards our picnic table.

"Hi, guys! Look who I brought!" Jazmyn sang, taking Teasha's hand.

"Hey, it's Teasha!" Brady said. "She sat next to me in Spanish." Teasha laughed.

"Swag," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Let's go!" Brady answered. They laughed again. The rest of us just smiled; not knowing what they were talking about. It was probably some inside joke they shared. "How are you? I haven't seen you since...May." Teasha shrugged.

"I've been good," she answered. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay...Seeing as you two know each other...That's Embry, Quil, Kim, Jared, Paul, Rachael, Emily, Claire...Where's Collin?" I asked. The others shrugged.

"I-It's okay," Teasha stuttered. "I-I-I already know him." She looked down, her face red. All of a sudden, Collin ran over, his brothers trailing behind him.

"_Please _tell me that all the food isn't gone!" Jason pleaded, coming to a stop at the tables.

"It isn't, Jason! See? They didn't even start eating yet!" Brandon answered, pointing to the array of plates and containers of burgers and chips. Jason looked relieved. I smiled at them. Even though they weren't related to me, I loved them like they were. "Hi, Leah," Brandon waved. Out of the two, Brandon was my favorite.

"Hey, Brandon," I waved back. He flashed me a toothless grin, and I laughed. "Collin, do you know Teasha?" I asked. Collin shook out his wet hair and looked at me, shaking his head.

"I don't think I..." he looked at Teasha, and stopped mid-sentence. He stared at her, and she stared back. But then, quickly, she looked away, her face turning red. I looked up at Jacob, my smile getting wider. I pushed Teasha towards Collin, and then dragged Jake towards a seat at the table. "I'll let you two get acquainted." We sat down across from Paul, Rachael, Jared, and Kim. Rachael was four months, but still wasn't showing. She looked the same as she did before she was pregnant.

"Hey, guys!" I said, grinning at them. They turned to me and smiled back.

"Hey, birthday girl," Rachael said, winking. I laughed. "The big one-eight! So...? How's it feel?" she asked. I looked up, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Well...I'm eighteen, officially an adult, I've got a beautiful daughter...Who I have yet to get back...A _wonderful _boyfriend..." I glanced at Jake and he pulled me closer. "I'd say it feels good." Rachael laughed just as Elliot and Marie came to join us. Marie held Jayah out to me and I took her back happily. "Hey, Jay!" I touched her nose. She instantly scrunched it up and sneezed. I sighed and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"I brought her diaper bag," Marie said, holding out Jayah's bag.

"_Thank _you!" I said, and Jacob took it from her. Looks like I won't need that emergency stash, after all! Jake was the best. He handed me a bottle, and I started to feed Jayah. Making sure she was situated, I looked back at the others. "Can you guys _believe _Collin imprinted?" I squealed.

"He _what_?" Kim screeched, slamming her hands on the table. "Who?" I looked down the table, and spotted them. They were talking, looking like they'd known each other forever. "Her? Oh...She's pretty." Kim cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Nice choice, Col!" Collin shot her a death glare, but his face was red so it was hard to take him seriously. Teasha laughed, and munched on a chip. Speaking of chips...

Jacob frowned at me when I stole some Ruffles from his plate.

"Really? There's enough chips here to feed an army," he said flatly. I smiled sweetly.

"Love you, Jakey," I said in a baby voice. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Marie laughed.

"You two fight like you're married," she joked.

"Yeah, you do. It's actually kind of entertaining," Rachael added. I glanced at Jacob, and noticed him glancing at me, too. He smirked, and I looked away.

"How's the baby doing, Rach?" Jake asked. "I haven't heard any 'exciting news' in a while." I was glad he'd changed the subject. When Rachael and Paul told Jake their news, I half expected him to phase and rip Paul to shreds. But...He had no reaction. He just smiled, and joked around about it. But I could tell that he was excited to be an uncle.

Rachael and Paul looked at each other, smiling a little.

"Awesome," she answered. "I'm savoring the days that I still have my perfect figure." She ran her hands down the side of her body for emphasis. The rest of us laughed.

"Thought of any names yet?" Kim asked. Rachael shook her head.

"Oh, my gosh! It hasn't even come to my mind! Let's start thinking now...Oh, I remember when I was younger, I _always _wanted a son named Aaron..." she sighed dreamily. "Isn't it cute?" she asked. I nodded, and looked down at Jayah.

"You like that, Jay? A nice name for your cousin, don't you think?" I joked, pulling the bottle out of Jayah's mouth. Then I sat her up and began burping her.

"But, of course if it's a girl, I always liked Arielle...Because she's my favorite Disney princess..." Paul snorted out a laugh.

"You'd name our kid after a freaking Disney character?" he asked. Rachael glared at him, and his laughter died down. "But if it's what you want, then I'm fine with it," he added quickly. Rachael crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly. The rest of us laughed.

The rest of our lunch was filled with talking, laughter, and jokes. When Jayah fell asleep, I put her down on the beach blanket, and went back to the water with Jacob. He caught me by surprise when he threw me over his shoulder, but I played along with it. Hitting his back playfully, I giggled.

"Put me down, Jake!" I exclaimed. Jacob laughed.

"Sure," he replied.

"Than-" I started, then screamed when he threw me into the water. I plunged in with a huge slash, then swam back up, shooting him a death glare. He just smirked at me and clapped.

"I'd give that splash a seven out of ten. What do you think, Em?" he turned to Embry, who howled with laughter.

"Eight, for sure," he finally said. I rolled my eyes and splashed the both of them. They splashed me back, and soon we were all splashing each other, like we used to do when we were kids. Jacob picked me up and threw me in a couple more times, all of which I _swore _I'd get him back on. But all too soon, it started to get dark, and the three of us headed back to the picnic tables. Teasha was holding Jayah, making faces and giggling.

"Having fun?" I asked her. Teasha looked up and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind," she said, and handed Jayah out to me. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"It's okay, I really don't. You can play with her some more, if you want." Teasha grinned happily at me and kept on playing with Jayah. Collin looked at her, love and adoration clear in his eyes. I purposely walked behind him and whacked his head. He cursed under his breath and looked at me.

"What was that for?" he hissed. I shrugged.

"Dunno...I just felt like it," I replied, shimmying my shoulders. Collin shook his head, but didn't say anything. Layla, who was still wet from playing in the water, jumped on him, and he laughed, pulling her over his shoulders.

"Leah! Come sit down right here!" Emily called to me. Doing as she told me, I looked around at everyone. They stared back at me with smiles on their faces.

"What's going on...?" I asked slowly. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Eighteen years ago _today_, Leah Harriett Clearwater was born!" she said, completing the sentence with her famous jazz hands. I rolled my eyes, just as Jake came and sat down next to me. He held Jayah in his arms. "So..." She turned around, and Mom appeared, a cake in her hands. The candles were sparklers, and I was surprised that it hadn't started a fire yet. I gasped and giggled.

"Oh, my gosh, guys! You didn't have to..." I said, and watched as Mom set the cake down in front of me. I looked up, and she smiled. The Cullens and Evangeline had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, and were watching me with grinning faces. Their skin sparkled in the decreasing sunlight, but not enough to make anybody suspicious. Seth came from behind me, and kissed my cheek. I noticed that his video camera was in his hand, and I giggled and stuck my tongue out at it. He laughed, and started singing 'Happy Birthday,' and soon everyone joined in with him.

"Make a wish, Lee," Jacob whispered from beside me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. How could I wish for anything better than this? Finally, I blew out my breath, which made the candles go out. Everyone around me cheered and clapped.

"What'd you wish for?" Ashley asked. I gave her a playful frown.

"If I _told _you, then it wouldn't come true!" I answered with a wink. I took Jayah from Jake and kissed her all over her face.

"Leah...Take a walk with me?" Jacob asked. I cocked my head, but nodded, anyway.

"Baby for sale!" I held up Jayah, and hands instantly reached for her. Alice 'won', and took her away, sticking her tongue out at all the other 'losers.' Jacob took my hand, and we walked away from everybody.

Jake and I were silent for a few moments, but it was a nice silence. We walked along the shore line, barefoot. The sun was just below the horizon, and it cast a beautiful pink streak against the sky.

Finally, we reached a group of big rocks, and we sat down on them.

"So...What'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked, playing with my hair. It reached the middle of my back now. I'd have to cut it soon if I was planning on phasing again. Jacob looked out at the horizon again, and then back at me.

"Leah...We've known each other for so long now. You're my best friend...My girlfriend...The mother of the most beautiful daughter a guy could ever have," he started. I smiled.

I think I know where this is going...

"We've been through a lot in the past couple of years...Especially this one." He chuckled at this part, and I laughed with him. "But...I want to get to know you more...And I think that taking the next step is...The most perfect thing to do." He hopped off of our rock, and then reached behind it. When he retracted his hand, there was a small black velvet box in it. I gasped when he opened it. Inside was a ring. It had a single diamond on it, but it was still so beautiful...And it looked so freaking _expensive_.

"Jake..." I breathed.

"I'm not asking you to marry me today...Or tomorrow...Next week, next month...Or even next year! ...Just...Whenever you're ready," he looked at me with his big, brown eyes. "I'll wait. So...I guess what I'm asking is...Leah? Will you marry me?" I didn't hesitate and threw myself on top of him with a happy shriek. We landed in the sand, and I kissed him all over. He chuckled. "So I'll take that as a 'yes?'" I kissed him again.

"Yes, yes, _YES_!" I said between kisses. When I was done, Jacob took the moment to kiss _me_. He kissed my forehead, both cheeks, my nose, and then finally, a long, passionate one on my lips.

"I love you. _So _much," he whispered. I kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Jake," I replied. We stood up, and he slid the ring on my finger. I sighed when I looked at it. "It looks so _expensive_. And the diamond's so freaking _huge_! It must have cost...A lot!" Jacob chuckled, and wrapped his arm around me. We started walking back towards everyone else. But slowly, as if we both had the same idea about savoring this moment.

"It didn't cost anything at all. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me when I turned thirteen. She was all...'Jake, when you find her, give this ring to the girl you're going to marry.' And then she went on and on about some rhyme her mother had told her when she was younger..." he looked out at the ocean. I leaned my head on him.

"That's _so _sweet," I cooed, admiring the ring again.

"For the record, I knew I was gonna' marry you the first time I saw you..." he looked at me again. I smirked.

"How cheesy can you be?" I joked, nudging him with my elbow. He laughed.

"Hey! It seemed like the perfect thing to say at a moment like this!" We laughed together, and then he sighed. "I can't _wait _to marry you." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled, and looked at him again just as the picnic table came into view.

"Don't you two look cozy?" Kim laughed, eating a piece of cake. Everyone was just as we left them, except some new people were at the table...

Oh, yeah. That's Teasha's family. Her parents were talking with Billy, Carlisle, Esme, and Mom. And her brother, Isaac, was laughing and joking with Embry and some of the other guys. Davida was playing with Ashley, Amanda, Layla, and Claire. And Teasha...

I spotted Teasha sitting _real close _to Collin. They were talking.

"How long do you think it'll be until they get together?" Emily asked. Jake and I were seated, now. I looked at the two.

"I give 'em two weeks tops," I said, winking at her. Emily smiled. Where we sat, most everybody who wasn't talking with someone was here. Seth sat across from me, and he turned on his video camera and pointed it at me.

"So? 'Gonna tell me why Jake stole you away before you even had a chance to taste that delicious birthday cake? Come on! I want to document this for future generations." I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake. He nodded.

"Well..." I smiled slyly. "Have you guys _tasted _those burgers? Elliot and Mr. Ataera did an _awesome _jo-"

"Cut the crap, Lee," Seth told me. I laughed.

"Okay. You guys _really _wanna' know?" I asked.

"Yes!" Jared shouted. "Why are you stalling?"

"Because," Jacob said. "It may come as a shock."

"Try me," Rosalie challenged. Not being able to hold it in any longer, I squealed.

"We're getting married!" I screeched, and flaunted my new ring to everybody. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Whoa. That _is _a shock. Didn't know you had it in you, Jake," she smirked at him. Alice sat Jayah up on her lap.

"Oh, my gosh! When? Where? I'm _totally _planning the wedding! Dresses...Venues...And Jayah can be our flower girl! Oh! This is great!" Alice bounced Jayah on her lap. Jayah just showed off her toothless grin, not having the least bit of a clue as to what we were talking about.

That's right, Blue Jay. Just smile and look cute.

Evangeline snatched Jayah out of Alice's hands.

"Did you hear that, Jewel? Your mother and father are getting married! Isn't it wonderful?" she hugged Jayah. After Evangeline started calling Jayah, Jewel, it had become her permanent nickname amongst the Pack and everyone else. It suited her.

'Cause she was pretty. Like a jewel.

"Forget about the wedding! The _bachelor party's _what _I'm _all about," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows. Wolf whistles sounded from all over the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I got a daughter and a fiancé to come home to. You guys can do what you want. _I'm _keeping it clean," Jake said. I kissed his cheek, and the other girls 'awwwed' from around us.

"Now _that's _what I call a devoted man," Emily said. "He's definitely a keeper, Lee!"

"You say that now..." Emmett said, shaking his head.

We talked some more about the wedding after that...Well, more like _everyone else _talked more about the wedding. I put in my say here and there, but I mostly listened to their excited chatter. Alice practically had the whole wedding planned out by the time we were settling down in the sand to watch the fireworks.

"...And I'll make your dress," she was saying. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Alice. But...Let's worry about this when we actually have a date and everything set. It's not like we're saying our vows in two weeks!" Alice rolled her eyes, but nodded. She handed Jayah to me.

"You can sit with Mommy and Daddy for the fireworks, Jay-Jay. It's a family affair!" Alice kissed Jayah's head one more time before going to sit with Jasper.

"Leah! C'mon! They'll be starting soon!" Jazmyn called to me. She had her favorite sweater on over her swimsuit, and she plopped down next to Seth...Who _still _had his camera going.

"I'm surprised that thing hasn't gone out of batteries, yet," I said flatly as I sat down next to Jake. Seth pointed the camera at me.

"One day, when you're old and grey, you'll look back on _this _Fourth of July and say, 'Jakey, that was a wonderful day. Out of all my two-hundred ninety-eight years of living, I've _never _had a Fourth of July like that one,'" he said all of that in a mock-granny kind of voice. I picked up a fist-full of sand and threw it at his camera. "Hey! Watch the merchandise! NOT refundable, you know!" But he was laughing, anyway. After cleaning off the lens, he pointed the camera at Jayah. "Hey, Baby Jay! You excited?" Jayah smiled and kicked her legs and arms. That was something that she did when she was happy.

"I think she is," Mom said, and patted her head. Elliot and Marie sat next to her, and Billy's wheelchair was parked next to them. Rachael and Paul sat together behind Jake, and were talking quietly. I looked around at all of us.

We looked so much like family...I mean, seeing as we'd all be officially related in the years to come. If only Dad...And Sarah were here...Then...Then it would be complete.

But I knew that they were looking down on us, smiling, and happy that we were all happy. I closed my eyes and held Jayah tighter. Then they shot open as I heard the first few booms and crackles of the fireworks. I gasped and stood Jayah up on my lap.

"Look, Jay! Pretty, right?" I looked at Jayah's face, which seemed awed at the way lights could explode like that. I could see the colors in her widened eyes. When a pink one exploded, she kicked her legs and flailed her arms around, laughing.

Actually _laughing_.

One month olds could _do _that?

...

Then again, Jayah wasn't any normal baby.

"Jake! She's laughing!" I said, turning to Jacob. He reached for her, and I proudly placed Jayah in his arms. When a blue firework exploded, she did the same thing. Jacob laughed with her. Seth moved closer. He was on his stomach, and had his camera pointed towards Jayah.

The rest of the 'show' was us all staring at Jayah's reactions. It was so hard to look away; she was just too cute. During the finale, Jayah wouldn't stop giggling. I think that was the best part of my night; seeing her so happy. When it was over, she stayed looking at the sky, searching for any more signs of those pretty explosions that she'd seen before.

"Was that Jayah laughing?" Jared asked, walking over to us. Kim walked closely beside him, and he carried Ashley on his back. The people in our group nodded and chuckled. "I could hear her over the fireworks!" Jacob stood up, Jayah still staring at the sky with her fist in her mouth.

"Best part is...Got it all right here!" Seth said, wiggling his camera around.

"Technology rocks!" Ashley giggled, throwing her fist into the air. I checked my cell phone clock, and looked at Jayah.

"It is _way _past your bedtime, Jay," I said. Jayah heard my voice and turned to me. She flashed me a toothless grin and I smiled lovingly. "...But I'll let you slide."

Everyone gathered back at the picnic table after that, and we talked and played around some more. I even took Jayah out to the water. I could tell how much she liked _that_, note my sarcasm. People began to trickle off a couple at a time; families with small children leaving first.

"We'll see you guys later! It was nice meeting all of you!" Teasha's mom was saying. She carried a sleeping Davida in her arms. Isaac followed his dad to the car, putting towels and umbrellas into the back seat. Some of the other ladies went to hug her. "We'll see ya'll soon, okay?"

"Oh, yes! Don't forget about tomorrow!" Esme called after her. "You got the directions to our house, right?" Mrs. Kidd nodded and smiled. "See you then, honey!"

"May-May, come on!" Mrs. Kidd called to Teasha. Apparently that was her nickname, or something. I gave a small smile when Teasha blushed and stood up from her place next to Collin.

"See you later, C," she said quietly. Collin waved.

"Bye..." he said as she ran to catch up with her family. He watched as her car left.

After they left, everyone else started cleaning up and leaving, too.

When we had our stuff together, Jake and I started heading towards our house. Jayah was slowly nodding off, and I wanted to give her a bath before she fell asleep.

I gave everyone hugs before heading down the path.

"See you tomorrow!" Alice called after Jake and I. I turned and waved one more time before continuing down the path. I held Jake's hand, and Jayah in the crook of my right arm. She was awake, and looking around at all the dark trees.

When we got to our house, and Jayah was bathed and put to bed (I highly doubt she'd be waking us up tonight! Thank the _Lord_!), I showered and put on my own pajamas. Climbing into bed, I was prepared to sleep. Today had been a great, eventful day, and I was _tired_. I smiled sleepily as Jacob climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled him close. He rubbed my knuckles, and paused when his thumb came across my ring. I smiled a bit.

"I can't _wait _to marry you, Leah," he breathed. I sighed.

"I can't wait to marry you, either, Jake," I replied. Jacob kissed my head, just as my eyes started to droop closed.

"Happy birthday."

Happy birthday, _indeed_.

**(owo)!** **Review!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, guys. This chapter takes place a month later. In Seth's and Jazz's P.o.V…And quite possibly Leah's…Maybe Jake's, too. Like I said before, I write my author notes before I write my chapters! It's the first day of school…For them…Yeah. Sorry! I didn't know what else to write about in their summer! Jayah is…About three months. It's pretty eventful, so I know you'll all be happy!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 31

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I looked myself over in my mirror once again before nodding. I'd done good…And with two hours to spare! Umm…Yeah. I couldn't sleep with the overwhelming anxiety that was jumbling up inside me about school starting. I'm a sophomore! Plus…I still hadn't decided on what I was going to wear. But, finally, I picked it out.

I had chosen my new denim skinnies; there were rips here and there, and it made it look cuter. Just because it was cute—and went with my outfit—I put on my black belt with the gold buckle. My shirt was grey, and cut off right below my chest. I put a red undershirt on under it, and moved my shirt so it was resting off my shoulder. The grey shirt said 'Be Happy' on it…Although the 'happy' was substituted with a funny smiley face. Finally, I chose to wear my black and white Vans. Mom and Dad let me get my eyebrow pierced a couple of weeks ago, and I put a diamond stud in it. And…With some earrings, a necklace, and some bangles here and there, I was ready!

My hair was still the way Alice had cut it for my date all those months ago. You remember, that pixie cut? My bangs fell in front of my right eye, and the back was spiked. It was too cute to go away! But sometimes, I did miss my long hair…

I spun around again. I. Am going to be the _cutest_. Girl. At. School. Girls will envy me; boys will fall for me…

I stopped my daydream right there. I am a happily imprinted girl. Seth is the only person that I'll ever love.

Ever.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp tap on my window. I hesitantly walked towards it…For all I knew, a freaking serial killer could be outside there! I paused to pick up one of my pillows, and held it in front of me for defense. I thrust open my curtain and was prepared to attack, but then relaxed when I saw it was only Teasha. I sighed in relief and opened the window. She hopped in, wearing her pajamas. Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, but she took it off and threw it on my bed.

"I thought you were a serial killer or something! How'd you get up here?" I asked. Teasha walked over and sat on my bed.

"I climbed! _Duh_!" she replied. Then she frowned. "You would use a _pillow _as a _defensive maneuver _against a _serial killer_?" she asked slowly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up, _Teasha_!" I said in a 'duh' voice, using our little inside joke. Teasha laughed.

"Just sayin', _Jazmyn_!"

"What are you doing here…In your pajamas?"

"I woke up with the sun…And spent _forever and a day_ trying to find something to wear to school. I couldn't find anything. I was gonna' call you…But I already knew you'd be up. So…I thought I'd come here and raid your closet." I giggled and gestured dramatically toward my clothes.

"Raid away!" Teasha laughed and walked to the closet.

"Oh, my gosh! There are so many things to choose from!" Teasha exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Half of the things in there I stole from Alice," I said, walking over toward my iPod dock. Flipping through the selections of music, I finally settled on my Beyoncé playlist. _Countdown _immediately came on.

"Turn it down, Jazz! _Some of us _aren't morning people!" Mom yelled from across the hall. I snorted a laugh and turned it down a little. "I love you, honey!" Teasha laughed from my closet.

"You're family is so funny," she said, and pulled out a pair of cut-offs. One of my favorite pairs. I got them a couple of months ago, and I still remember sewing that little heart onto the butt pocket. Isabel, one of my friends from North Dakota, had made me do it. It had been for twin day at school. Her heart was pink; mine was black with a silver star in the top corner of it. "Ca-_ute_! Can I?" she held it in front of her, and I nodded. "Awesome! Now for a shirt…" she rummaged through my closet again, and pulled out my favorite blue, black, and white plaid shirt. It was supposed to be short sleeved, but it reached my elbows because I was short. That's probably what would happen to Teasha, too. She was only an inch taller than me.

"That looks great together. Here, I have white undershirt to go with it…" I reached in my drawer and pulled out said shirt. "Go put it on, and then I'll help you with your hair and stuff." Teasha nodded and left to change.

When she came out, I smiled and nodded in approval. She left a few buttons undone at the top, and the undershirt peaked out from beneath it. I was right about the sleeves; they reached just above her elbows. Everything hugged her in all the right places…I didn't know why she hid behind all those big sweatshirts and jeans before; she had curves to be proud of!

"_Collin _will _definitely _be pleased!" I said, waggling my eyebrows. "Look at those curves!" Teasha blushed, and I giggled, pushing her onto my desk chair. "I mean, really," I continued, straightening her hair. "He's in to you…And you're into him…There's no denying it! I don't understand _why _you two aren't together yet. You spend, like, every waking moment together, anyway." Teasha sighed.

"I know…I really like him, but…I haven't really known him for that long…Plus, my parents will MURDER ME if they find out that I'm dating someone. Dad says I can't do that 'till I'm at least thirty." Through the mirror, I could see her rolling her eyes. Then she looked down. "Are you _sure _he likes me back?" I nodded, unplugging the flat iron and running my fingers through her hair. Then I put it into a side ponytail, and combed her bangs forward so I could make a pouf.

"Positive. I'm kind of surprised that you don't see it. It's in the way he looks at you…The way he talks to you…The way he laughs at everything you say; even when it's not funny." Securing the pouf with a heart barrette, I looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. "Rephrase what I said before. Collin's gonna' _die_!" Teasha stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself.

"You did great! I look awesome!" she said happily, then looked down at her bunny-slipper-clad feet. "I don't have to go to school in these, do I?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. Then I headed back over to my closet to help he look for shoes. "What size are you?"

"Seven," I answered.

"Seven and a half…But I'll squeeze!" Teasha giggled again. I laughed with her and pulled out my favorite pair of cowboy boots. They were really the only thing I had left of Texas. I used to get a new pair every year until I moved. There wasn't that much of a heel, which I was thankful for. They were a brownish-reddish color, and went with practically _anything_.

"Try these on," I said, throwing them at her. Teasha yelped, but caught them.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" she asked, exasperated. I smirked and crossed my arms. Teasha scoffed and threw her pajama shirt at me. I threw it back at her, but missed. "Ha!" I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anyway…I'm almost _positive _that those will fit you. I always get them a size bigger than I usually get so…" I trailed off when Teasha slid on the boots without any problem. She put her legs straight out in front of her and kicked them around a little. "Well, look at that! I done did created a miracle!" I joked in a thick Southern accent.

"I reckon you have!" Teasha said in the same way. She stood up and grabbed her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she turned to me. "We ready?" she asked. I nodded and unplugged my iPod.

"Let me grab my bag," I said, throwing my iPod in my backpack. It was plain black, and had my name written in different fonts all over it. Kim, Leah, and I had done that a couple of months before.

"Your backpack is cute," Teasha said, pointing to it. We were walking down the stairs now. Then she pointed to the hot pink shiny heart on it. "You really love hearts, don't you?" Teasha asked, clearly amused. "They're on almost _everything _you own!" I shrugged and threw my backpack on the table.

"They're pretty!" I replied. Dad was downstairs and he set down a container with pancakes inside.

"A good luck back-to-school breakfast," he explained, tightening his favorite Looney Tunes tie; he always wore funny ties to work. He said it helped his clients relax. I was actually surprised he hadn't left for work yet. He was usually long-gone by now.

"I thought you were gone?" I said, handing a plate to Teasha. She put two pancakes on it and then squirted some syrup on top. He walked beside me and into the living room, grabbing his brief case.

"I can't wish my daughter and her friend a good day once in a while?" he asked, chuckling. Then he leaned down and kissed my head. "See ya' later, alligators." He patted Teasha's shoulder, and then grabbed his keys and started walking out the door.

"After a while, crocodile!" Teasha and I called after him in unison. He waved to us again, and then shut the door behind him.

Teasha and I ate and talked until we heard a car honk.

"There's the guys!" I exclaimed, and downed the last of my orange juice. I took Teasha's plate and put it in the sink with mine. Mom came downstairs just as we were getting our bags.

"Got money, honey?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. I nodded and blew her a kiss. "Forever and always!" she signed to me. I signed the same thing back, as Teasha dragged me out the door.

00000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

"Hey, Jazz. Lookin' gorgeous, as always!" I complimented my girlfriend. I turned my camera towards her, and then used my free hand to help her into the back of Quil's truck.

"Helllloooo, Ladies!" Brady exclaimed with a wolf whistle. "Damn, Teasha! You look _hot_!" I shoved him, but he just rolled his eyes. Teasha blushed and slid in next to Collin.

"Hey, C," she said. Collin grinned at her.

"Hey, T," he replied. I zoomed in on their moment.

"As you can see, the wolf is trying desperately to attract the female, but is failing...Miserably," I said in a British accent. Collin glared at me and grabbed my camera out of my hands.

"Shut up!" he said, and pointed it towards me. Jazmyn yanked my head towards hers.

"Morning kiss?" she asked. I grinned and leaned down to kiss her. The guys groaned in protest.

"Get a room!" Brady exclaimed from the front. Collin tossed me my camera back, and I turned to keep recording. I'd become almost addicted to my camera this past summer, and carried it around with me practically 24/7. Jazmyn leaned into me and listened in on the conversation.

"Says the loser," Quil retorted. The rest of us laughed as Brady growled.

"When are you going to get over that?" he asked. Teasha leaned forward and batted his shoulder.

"Sweet, _sweet_ justice," she said in between her giggles. "We _totally _told you they'd win. But, _noooo_! You had to go ahead and ruin the curve," Teasha shook her head. "Tsk, tsk...I honestly expected more out of you, Littlesea." Her comment made all of us laugh harder.

"But...That was like, _weeks _ago! Can you guys at least stop giving me crap about it?" Collin asked, flailing his arms next to his head.

"Let me think about that..." Jazmyn said. "Thinking...Thinking...Thinking..._No_!" Everyone laughed again, and this time Brady chuckled with us.

When we pulled up to the school, I turned my camera off and threw it in my backpack. Then I hopped out of t he truck.

"M'lady," I said to Jazmyn, holding out my hand to her. She giggled and took it, jumping out of the car.

"Why, _thank you_, kind sir," she replied with a wink. We laughed together, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned to Quil, who twirled his keys in his fingers, and then put it in his pocket. "Senior year!" Quil chuckled.

"Yeah. That means you all get to be _my _personal slaves!" he laughed. Teasha scoffed and nudged him with her shoulders. I was surprised it didn't hurt her; we were as hard as boulders!

"Dang! Why are all of you guys always so freaking hot?" I didn't miss the hesitation before Collin laughed.

"Thanks, Teasha. I _do _enjoy your compliments," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Teasha rolled her eyes and stopped to let him go ahead of her. Then she jumped on his back.

"You know what I mean, Mister," she giggled. "Now: to the gym, horsey!" I laughed.

"With your outfit, you look like a legit cowgirl," Jazmyn chuckled from beside me.

"Why, shoot. I done left my hat at home!" Teasha said with a thick Southern drawl. We laughed and continued inside.

Walking inside the gym, we all ignored the stares and glares we were getting. We were used to it by now.

Well...Four out of five of us.

Teasha hopped off Collin's back and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. With my heightened hearing, I could hear every word.

"Why does it seem like everyone's staring at us?" she asked. Collin didn't answer, and we found a spot on the 'Sophomore Side' of the gym. Quil waved to us and headed towards the other Seniors. There, he slapped a high five with another one of the seniors, Brandon. For some unknown reason, he was showing signs of phasing. So we were trying to stay as close to him as possible.

"Is that..." someone asked from above us. "_Teasha Kidd_?"

Oh. Melody. The nasally voice gave it all away.

She and her posse of friends were always flirting with me and the other guys. Jazmyn turned around to glare at Melody and her friends, and I squeezed her shoulder to stop her from doing anything.

"Yeah...It totally is! Oh, my gosh. Since when did she start hanging out with the La Push Gang?" Mariah exclaimed. "They're, like, _way _too hot for her, like, ya' know?" Collin started to shake slightly, and Brady elbowed him. Jazmyn lost her cool and turned behind her.

"We can, like, totally, like, hear you, like, ya' know!" she hissed, mocking Mariah's speech. Teasha turned around, too.

"You're not very good whisperers. That's actually a disability in some cases. You should really get that looked at!" Mariah and Melody glared at the two. Aecia, another one of their friends, leaned forward.

"And you should totally lose those slutty clothes you got on. Are you _trying _to get the whole male population in your bed? 'Cause, honey, it sure seems like it. Here's some advice: stop trying so hard. 'Cause, sweetie, it ain't workin'." Teasha's eyes turned into slits, and Collin shook a little harder. Brady whispered fiercely into his ear, and Collin calmed down a bit.

"I've got some advice for you guys, too," Teasha said, and reached into her bag. She pulled out her Gatorade, opened it, and sprayed the contents all over Melody, Mariah, and Aecia. "_Wash_ your clothes before you put them on. People might get ideas." The girls stared down at their shirts and jeans in shock. I snorted a laugh, and Jazmyn gasped, a big smile on her face.

"Better yet, don't dry them. I like it better that way!" she laughed. A couple of kids around us clapped, but Teasha just turned back around and stared ahead.

The rest of the time in the gym, Teasha seemed on edge. Really, not like herself. I kept stealing glances at her and Collin. He had his hand resting on her knee, and she seemed to be leaning in to him. Suddenly, I felt a nudge from Jazmyn. She placed something on my thigh, and I looked down, realizing it was her cell phone. She'd typed something on the screen.

_i hope teasha feelz bttr. melody and dem had no rite 2 treat her dat way!_

I looked down at Jazz, but she was looking at Mr. Mood, the principle, who was giving his 'Welcome Back to School' speech. I cleared out her message and started typing my own.

_i know. bt she seemz rlly weird now. not lik hrslf. _

I handed the phone back to Jazmyn, and she nodded. Then she threw the phone back in her backpack, our text conversation temporarily forgotten.

When we got our schedules, we regrouped to compare them. Well...Actually, Jazz and Teasha grouped to compare them. But they snatched our papers out of our hands, too.

"Okay...I have History with Collin...Yea..." Jazmyn said unenthusiastically. "...Spanish with Brady...And...Only one class with my Sethy-poo! Being a sophomore is _no _fun!" I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Yeah...But we all have lunch together!" Brady said.

"Swag!" Teasha said, holding up her hand for a high-five.

"Let's go!" Brady replied. They slapped their hands together, and then gave each other quick hugs. "I'll see you guys at lunch. Save me a seat!" he waved to us, and then followed a group of students out of the gym.

"I'm gonna' go with him. That's my class, too," Jazmyn said, leaning up to peck my cheek. "See ya' later! Brady! Wait up!" Jazmyn ran after him.

"What do you have first?" Teasha asked me. I looked down at my schedule.

"Uhh...Gym with Martinez," I replied. Collin smiled.

"Me, too, Man. I guess we'll just chill here." We turned to Teasha.

"Literature...I'll see you guys later," she punched my shoulder. Then she turned to Collin and they hugged. She started to walk away, but I stopped her.

"You okay?" I asked. Teasha smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Yeah...I will be." And then she was gone, leaving me and Collin confused.

What does that mean?

_She _will _be_?

000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

"Bye, Carlisle! See you tomorrow," I said to Carlisle, waving at him. He grinned and waved back. Then I walked out of the hospital, on my way to Emily's to pick up Jayah. I'd just started the nursing program that Carlisle had told me about, and it couldn't be any better. I was already learning so much.

After all those beautiful clear days we had this summer, the clouds had come back with a vengeance. It wasn't raining...But it wasn't sunny and happy, either. I climbed into my new Toyota Prius and started it. Well...It wasn't really _new_. I got it for my birthday, so it's really only a month old. It was one of the best presents that I got...But this one was better.

I held up my hand and admired the ring some more. I did it almost every single second of the day; it was so beautiful.

When I pulled up to Emily's house, she was already outside; watching Claire play on her swing set. I giggled and waved to them, then got out.

"Thanks for watching her!" I told Emily. She stood up, handed Jayah to me, and then handed me her diaper bag.

"Please, she was no trouble at all," Emily said. Then she hugged me. "How're your classes going?" she asked, following me to the car. I put Jayah's diaper bag in the back seat, then started strapping her into her car seat.

"Great! You won't _believe_ how much you can learn in two weeks. Everyone's so nice. And they actually show you how to do everything, so then I'm actually learning how to use materials and tools hands on," I explained to her happily. Emily listened intently as I told about my days at the hospital.

"Well, it sounds really fun," she said. I nodded, then hugged her again.

"I gotta' get heading out to Port Angeles now if I want to be back in time for dinner. You and Sam still coming over? I'm making something _special _tonight. 'Cause, you know..." I leaned in to whisper playfully in her ear. "...It's Jake's _birthday_!" Emily's hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, my gosh! I totally forgot!" she turned to Claire, swinging happily on her little swing. "Claire! Go inside so we can change out of your play clothes! We're going out today!" Claire nodded obediently and jumped off her swing. Then she went inside. "Mind if we tag along with you? It just _totally _slipped my mind, and I still need to get a gift!" I nodded and leaned on the car.

"S'okay. We'll be waiting out here." Emily thanked me and ran inside.

About two hours later, we were walking down a busy sidewalk in Port Angeles. I adjusted Jayah's pink sweater, and then started pushing her car seat again.

"Where to first, Boss Lady?" Emily joked. I laughed, and continued walking towards the store I was looking for.

"Well...We can start by heading into Newdays. They've got a grocery store with _everything _that I'm looking for, and they've got a separate store upstairs. You can look up there for a gift, if you want."

"But what would he want? I don't know him as well as you do," Emily said. I thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"He's always complaining about jeans, and shorts, and stuff. He's down to only two pairs. I think he'd appreciate it if he had new ones."

"Did you do anything else special for him?" Emily asked. I smiled, and looked up dreamily.

"I made him his favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Then after that, we made out for a couple of minutes before he had to leave for work. That was a wonderful start to my morning." Emily laughed.

"I don't think I could top that, but I can still try."

"Try as hard as you want, Emmy, dearest, but nothing will _ever _compare to his one and only!" As soon as I said this, we walked into my store of choice. Emily headed for the escalator, Claire following her. "Oh, Claire! Come with me, honey. You can help me get food. Let Emily go up there."

"Okay!" Claire turned around and waved to Emily. "We gonna' see you soon, Aunty Emmwy! We gonna' get _food_!" Emily laughed and waved back, then disappeared up the escalator. I put Jayah's stroller in the 'stroller park', and grabbed her baby carrier out of it. Attaching it to a grocery cart, I turned to Claire.

"Hold onto the side of the cart, Claire-Bear. I don't want you to get lost." Claire did as she was told, and then we headed towards the grocery part of the store. We walked down the aisles, and I made it Claire's personal mission to get all the things on the lower part of the shelves. I got the things that were too high for her to reach. "Okay, Claire. Can you get the sprinkles in the _red _bottle, please?" I asked her. Claire nodded eagerly, and handed me the 'sprinkles.' It was just a bottle of Mckormick seasoning. But she understood the word 'sprinkles' better. And, emphasizing on the word _red _made just as easy.

I held out my hand for a high five, which Claire happily slapped. I giggled.

"Yeah, girl power!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, girl power!" Claire repeated. I laughed again and Claire took her place at the side of the cart. When we turned the corner, I ran smack dab into someone.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said. Jayah started to whimper, but I looked up to make sure the person was alright first.

"Yeah, you better be. Watch where you're _going_!" the person said. My eyes widened when I saw it was Bella. "Oh, _Leah_." She looked around, and I assumed to see if Jacob or any of the guys were nearby. Then she turned back to me, looking at the baby carrier. "Don't you have to take care of that...Whatever it is?" she pointed disgustedly at Jayah. I frowned.

She had no right to call my baby _an 'it_._' _

"Can you just move, Bella? I have some errands to run." I tried to move my cart around her, but she stepped in front of it.

"How's Edward? Replacing me with whores?" she asked. I reached down and covered Claire's ears.

"Watch your mouth! I have small children here!"

"Yeah, whatever. Does it _look _like I could care about the little cockroaches? Anyway...Jake's still dating you, I see. But he's not here. Probably cheating on you _right now_." She crossed her arms and smiled slyly. I shook my head, and rubbed Jayah's cheek. Her whimpering almost instantly stopped.

"Jake _loves me_. He'd never do that-"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to the _texts _he's been sending me." I frowned again.

What texts?

"What...texts?" I asked hesitantly. Emily took that moment to show up, and her eyes narrowed into slits. She picked up Claire, but stayed silent. Bella threw her phone at me, but I caught it, no problem. I stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stare at it! Aren't you gonna' open it?" she asked. It almost sounded like she _wanted _me to. Now, I was suspicious. I opened the phone, and looked at the text.

_yeah baby. if ur drivin da boat, im guidin da ship. c u 2nite. _

I looked at the caller ID.

_Jacob_.

"See what I'm saying? He's cheating on you," Bella said. My eyes filled with tears and threw the phone at her. She yelped and didn't catch it. It hit the ground and broke. "Oh, my...Leah, you idiot! You broke my phone!" Ignoring her, I moved the cart around her and continued on with my shopping.

There just _had _to be an explanation to this.

When all of our things were in the car, and Claire and Jayah were settled into their car seats, we started the drive home. It was silent, except for Claire's humming as she colored, and Jayah's occasional baby babbles.

"Leah...Are you okay?" Emily asked hesitantly. My eyes filled tears again, and the road got blurry. I blinked my eyes, and my vision got better. Glancing at Emily, I shook my head slightly.

"I just can't believe...Jake's actually _cheating on me_...With Bella, of all people," I whispered quietly. Emily frowned.

"Don't listen to Bella! She's probably just...Mad about Jake choosing you over her...And Edward choosing Evangeline." I barely heard a word she said.

How could he _do _this to me?

When we got to our house, Emily and I worked together to unload the car. I held Jayah's car seat in the crook of my arm, and four bags in my other hand. My werewolf strength was coming back, and I could do so many things now. After setting things in the kitchen, and putting Jayah down on the counter, I went to shut my trunk.

Hmmm...Should I bring the stroller inside...? I thought about it for a few seconds, then shut the trunk anyway. I'd leave it there for now. As I was locking my car, someone snaked their arms around my waist. I smiled, temporarily forgetting my encounter with Bella earlier today.

"Hey, you," Jacob said.

"Hey...You," I replied. Jacob turned me around, and started kissing my forehead, both cheeks, my nose...

I stopped him before he could get to my lips. He looked at me, confused.

"H-how was work?" I asked, taking his hand and heading inside. "You're home early." I said, looking at the clock on the stove. It was only a quarter after four. Jacob smiled.

"Sam let me off. Called it a 'birthday present.'" Jacob winked at me. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed Emily raise her eyebrows at me. I shook my head, and she shrugged.

"Want a snack, Jake?" Emily asked. "I brought these muffins from home. They're not warm, but I'm sure they still taste good." Emily held out her Tupperware full of muffins. Jacob smiled and took one.

"Thanks, Emmy. You're awesome," he took a bite.

"Psh...I know," Emily replied. "Oh! Happy birthday." Emily picked up the gift bag next to her foot. Jake laughed.

"Really, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"But I _wanted _to. Aren't you going to open it?" she asked. Jacob raised an eyebrow, still grinning like there wasn't a care in the world. When he pulled out all the pairs of jeans, his smile grew wider.

I didn't even know that was _possible_.

"How'd you know I needed new jeans?" he asked, then turned to me. He chuckled and shook his head. Forcing a smile, I hugged him.

"You caught me red-handed, Jakey. I told her." Jacob leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Why are you thanking me with kisses? Emily's the one that spent her hard-earned cash on your gift!" I gestured towards Emily, who was taking things out of the grocery bags.

"You're right. Thanks, Emily. I'm gonna' go put these away," Jake said, and jogged up the stairs.

"You're just _letting _him kiss you with those Bella-poisoned lips of his?" Emily whisper-yelled.

"What _else _am I going to do? _Not _let him kiss me? He's already suspicious!" I retorted. Emily cocked her head to the side. "...I wouldn't let him kiss my lips like he usually does when he gets home. You should've seen his face. I just _know _he knows something's up. I think he knows we're on to him, or something." Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Jacob came back in the kitchen. She shut her mouth and continued unpacking the bags. I glanced at Jake, then headed to the living room to take Jayah out of her car seat. "Look, Jay. Daddy's here." I held Jayah out to her father, and he took her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, honey!" Jacob tickled her sides, and Jayah giggled. Ever since the fireworks, she'd been doing that a lot. We went for a checkup with Carlisle a couple of days ago, and he says that she's developing _way _faster than normal. Would her aging slow down? He says we'd have to wait and see. But Jayah was only three months, but looked and acted like a six month old baby. She could pick things up, sit up on her own, and liked putting things in her mouth. And...

...And I hated it.

She was growing up too fast. Why couldn't she stay a small, helpless baby forever?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door banged open.

"Happy birthday, Jakey!" Alice exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"It's _his _birthday? I didn't know Leah was older than you?" Rosalie said with a smirk. Behind them, the rest of the Cullens came in. Edward and Evangeline came inside, holding hands. It was so great to see Edward with someone that actually made him _happy_, for a change. When mine and Edward's eyes met, his facial expression softened. I smiled a little, then looked down. Mom came inside and hugged me.

"Hello, Leah," she said. "How's your day been? I haven't heard from you in a while." I laughed.

"Mom...We talked yesterday!" I giggled. Mom pulled away and laughed.

"Yeah, well, it feels like forever." Then she continued on to where everyone else was. The rest of the Pack and imprints came in soon after that.

"How was your first day of school, guys?" Kim asked.

"Oh, my gosh! You should have _seen _what Teasha did to Melody and her bunch!" Jazmyn started. Teasha shrugged and smiled.

"They were getting on my nerves," she said simply.

"What'd she do?" I asked.

"So, we're sitting down, minding our own business," Brady started.

"And then they just start talking about Teasha like she isn't even there," Jazmyn said. "So..."

"So I sprayed them with Gatorade from my water bottle. No big deal. Let's just say they won't do it again," Teasha finished quickly. I frowned. Teasha didn't seem like herself today. Something seemed off about her.

"In other news...Teasha looks pretty darn sexy!" Emmett exclaimed all of a sudden. Teasha blushed and looked down. "I mean, for real. If you weren't already taken, I'd be-" Rosalie elbowed him, and he grinned sheepishly. "But no one compares to you, Rosebud."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to the back of my hand," Rosalie muttered. She walked into the kitchen.

"Rosie! Rosalie, c'mon...!" Emmett pleaded, following her. I went and sat next to Teasha. She was leaning on the arm rest of one of our couches, looking like she was in pain.

"You okay, honey?" I asked, rubbing her leg. She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Is it..."

"What? No!" she yelped, blushing fiercely. "...I just have a bad headache, is all...And some nail-biting body aches. I'll be fine." Collin sat down next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Quil burst in.

"Qwil! My Qwil is _home_!" Claire exclaimed, running to him.

"Hey, Squirt," Quil said, ruffling the little girl's hair. Instead of picking her up, Quil ran and whispered something to Sam.

"Okay. We need to go calm him down," Sam said, and he and Collin rushed out the back door.

"What's...Going on?" I asked, standing up.

"We just got a new addition to our Pack," Seth replied. He was laying on Jazmyn's lap and she played with his hair. I cheered and clapped my hands.

"Really? Who?"

"A senior. Brandon," Brady said.

"His parents know all about us. When they saw signs, they went straight to Billy," Seth said.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Kim said. "I hope he's nice."

The Pack buzzed with excitement over their new member. I stood in the kitchen, making dinner, while Esme and Mom worked on a cake. I kept stealing glances at Teasha; she looked really sick. The last time I looked up, I heard her calling her dad.

"...Daddy?" she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears. "Can you pick me up from Jacob and Leah's house? I'm not feeling well...Okay. Thanks. Love you, too." After she hung up, Collin pulled her close again. He looked in just as much pain as she was. I knew it hurt him to see her in pain. Because he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

A couple of minutes later, the back door opened again. I rushed to it with towels in my hands. It had started to pour, and I didn't want them to track water and mud into my newly cleaned house.

"Leah, this is Brandon," Quil explained. He gestured towards the guy behind him. I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Great! Nice to meet you. Welcome to my...Hectic home," I laughed, leading them to where everyone else was. Brandon just grinned, and looked around. He seemed nice...

"Hi! You must be Brandon. I go to school with you...I'm a sophomore," Jazmyn chattered happily.

"Yeah. I've seen you around," Brandon replied. "...Jazmyn, right?" Jazmyn nodded.

"You are correct!" she said, using her famous game show voice. "We're going to get along nicely!"

"Brandon, you hungry?" I asked. He nodded, and I went to the kitchen to get him a muffin. "Our resident cook, Emily, made them. She's like a gourmet chef!" I handed him the muffin, and he took a bite out of it.

"Okay. I'm hooked. These are good!" he said, and took another bite.

"Thanks," Emily said.

Soon, dinner was ready, and plates were served.

"We made your favorite; sweet and sour chicken," I said to Jacob. "It's your birthday, after all." Jacob took a bite, and smiled.

"You're the best, Lee." I forced a smile, and then went to feed Jayah. After I put the bottle in her mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I called, rushing to the door. Opening it, I smiled. "Hey, Mr. Kidd!"

"Hi, Leah. Is Teasha here? I came to get her," he said gruffly. I nodded slowly and turned towards the house.

"Teasha! Dad's here!" I yelled. Teasha stood up on shaky legs. They were shaking so bad, I was surprised she didn't fall. She grabbed her messenger bag, and headed towards the door. But not before hugging Collin.

"Get better soon, T," he said. Teasha smiled and left, her dad's hand on her shoulder the whole time. I watched them until their car disappeared down the road. Closing the door, I forced myself to forget about the awkward moment and have a good time.

Which I did.

When I saw Jacob's cake, I almost dropped Jayah; I was laughing so hard. The frosting was regular white, but in loopy red frosting was written:

_Happy B-Day! _

_ Still Can't Believe Leah's Older Than You_

"Thanks, Rosalie," Jacob chuckled. Rosalie put her hands on his shoulders.

"Any time."

Everyone stayed for a long while after that. After putting Jayah to bed, I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier today. I needed to talk to Jake. But everyone couldn't be here.

"Seth! It's a school night," I told my little brother. He groaned.

"It's only, like, 9:30! _Jayah _doesn't even go to bed this early!" I rolled my eyes.

"_Jayah _doesn't have school in the morning," I retorted. Seth rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Mom! C'mon, tell her. I'm _not _a little kid anymore." Seth gestured to me, looking at Mom. She just smiled and looked at the door. It was closed, but then it opened by itself. "Real nice, Mom. Real nice."

"You'll thank us when you don't fall asleep in class tomorrow!" she said, laughing. "For the record, you'll always be my baby boy!"

"Mom!" he growled, turning red. The rest of us in the house laughed. "I'm just gonna' leave now. Before you _embarrass _me even more. See you at home." Seth started walking out the house.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Jazmyn exclaimed, running after him. She grabbed an umbrella out of the stand. She jumped on Seth's back, and they disappeared down the trail.

"I should get goin', too. My parents are gonna' love hearing about this," Brandon said. The girls all hugged him, and waved 'goodbye.'

"See you tomorrow, Brandon," I said, watching him go. Brady, Collin, and Quil followed him.

"We should all get going, too. I take it you've got something to do...?" Edward said, tugging Evangeline towards the door. I nodded.

"Thanks for the great party, guys," Jake said. "The food, gifts...Everything." Edward nodded and he and the other Cullens left.

"Everybody else come with me! Jake and Leah need some alone time," Emily said. I smiled appreciatively at her. "Good luck," she mouthed to me.

"Thanks," I mouthed back. Finally, when everyone was gone, I sat down on the couch. "Jake, we need to talk." The couch sank down more from Jacob's weight.

"You're scaring me. What's going on?" I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth.

"...I ran into Bella today."

000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"...I ran into Bella today." I groaned.

"What'd she do this time?" I asked, irritated.

"I _literally _ran into her. She insulted me, asked how Edward was doing...Asked how you were doing...Insulted me some more. And she said...Other stuff, too." I frowned.

"What do you mean, 'other stuff?'"

Leah's eyes filled with tears.

"Like...She said you guys have been texting each other."

What?

"Leah, she's just messing with you. Don't listen to her!" Leah looked doubtful. "W-Wait. You _actually _believe her? Leah...You _know _I'd never do that to you!"

"Then...Then let me see your phone."

"What? Why?" I asked standing up. "Leah-"

"Don't...! Give me that crap. If you'd never do that to me, show me the phone. Why are you being so defensive?" I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket. Then I handed it to her...Just as it rang.

"It's a new text..." Leah said. She looked at it, and then threw it at me. "You. Are. A. _Liar_," she hissed. "Read it. Read it and _tell me _you're not lying. Tell it to my face." I looked down at the phone.

_did u get rid of the thng? i wanna c u 2nite. we r still on rite? ...bella ;)_

She. Did. Not.

"Leah! This isn't what it looks like!" I mentally punched myself. Why would she believe me? Bella just made it look like I was cheating on her. Leah gave a humorless laugh.

"Then what? What does it look like, Jacob? Enlighten me." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was I supposed to tell her? It's not like she would believe me. "It's not the fact about you cheating with Bella that hurts me," she said, her voice just above a whisper. My head shot back up.

"But I _didn't _cheat on you! I'd _never _cheat on you! Bella's just screwing around with your head. 'Cause that's-" Leah held up her hand.

"Say what you want. But...It's the whole idea of you _lying _to me. That's what hurts the most." A tear slid down her cheek, bringing makeup with it. Leah wiped it away.

"Leah..."

"Don't 'Leah...' me! There's nothing you can do to fix this! Nothing! All the proof is right there!" Leah pointed to the phone that was still in my hands. I put my hands on her shoulders, but she moved them away. "_Don't touch me_!" she hissed. She turned around and started heading upstairs. I followed her.

"Leah! Just listen to me, please!"

"No, Jake. Just...No." Leah headed towards Jayah's room. I reached out for her shoulder again. "Stop! I'm not messing around with you anymore!" She reached down for Jayah and picked her up. Then she left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care? If I leave, you'll still have Bella!" she opened the door and walked out, slamming the door so hard, the whole house shook. I stood there for a few moments, completely in shock.

Did she really...Just leave?

I shook my head and opened the door.

"Leah! LEAH!" I called. I looked toward her car. It was still there. And the Rabbit was still there, too. "Leah!" I groaned.

Why wouldn't she believe me? She and I both know that I'd never do that to her.

Then again, that text really did look real.

"You happy, Bells? See what you did? Now...I don't even know where they are, or if they're safe! Thanks, so much! Without you, my life wouldn't be this _disappointing_!" I yelled out to the sky.

Great. Now I sound like a lunatic.

I threw off my clothes, wrapping my cutoffs around my leg. Then I phased. Running into the forest, I sniffed around for her scent. Catching it, I started to run faster. I needed to work fast before the rain washed it away.

_Please be okay. _

_"Jake," _Embry said.

_"No time to talk. I've gotta' find Leah." _

_ "What do you mean 'find Leah?' What the heck did you do?" _I mentally sighed, and explained the whole story to him, still running. The rain was starting to wash away her scent, but I knew I was getting close. _"Bella..." _Embry growled. _"What's her problem?"_ I didn't answer, and kept running.

Now I knew I was close.

_"I'm phasing back, Embry. Wish me luck." _

_ "Good luck."_

Pulling on my shorts, I walked around.

"Leah!" I called. I listened for her. Turning around, I thought I heard something. Like a faint cry. "Leah..." I walked towards a bush; I was positive that she was behind it. Walking around it, I saw her crouched down, shivering. She held a yellow bundle in her arms, and occasionally rubbed her hands back and forth on it. "Give me the baby, Leah," I whispered. I reached down for Jayah, but Leah snatched her away.

"You don't deserve to hold her," she whispered back, her voice trembling. I sat down beside her.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" I asked. Leah didn't answer. "I didn't-"

"Would you cut it out with that? I heard you the first fifty-gazillion times!"

"Leah, he really didn't!" Embry said, coming out of nowhere.

"Embry! W-where'd you come from?" Leah exclaimed, standing up.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is he didn't cheat on you. He'd _never _cheat on you. I've seen his thoughts. He's clean. Bella's just being a bitch." Leah shivered some more, and Jayah started to whimper. Leah bounced her up and down, shushing her. I stood up and looked at Leah intently.

"See? I have a witness. _Now _do you believe me?" Leah looked hesitant.

"Pro...Promise me. Promise me you'll never do anything to hurt me." I wrapped my arms around my imprint and pulled her close. Hugging her tightly, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise," I whispered. Leah leaned into me more.

"You...Promised."

**I still feel really bad for making you guys wait so long for that last chapter! Anyway...**

**Review...!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'd first like to start off by thanking those of you who've been with my story since the beginning. I love you all, so much! Anyway...**

**This is Chapter 32! It's most likely going to be in Seth's P.o.V.**

**Oh, and I'm also sorry that the last chapter was kind of sad. It was happy...Then mildly sad...Then even sadder...Then happy again...Then hopeful. And sorry to all you Bella-lovers out there if I make Bella seem a little bitchy all the time. I just...Don't like her...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 32

Seth's P.o.V.

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the condensation off the mirror. Looking at myself, I mentally scowled. Even after my shower, I was still so dead-looking.

Opening the cabinet, I took out the bottle of pills Doctor Raymond had given to me. My name was written on it, and the word _Antidepressant_ written next to that. Below it, a whole list of unpronounceable words.

Jazmyn might have been in my life now...But she only numbed my pain. Made me forget about it. But when she was gone...

I took out two pills and popped them in my mouth. I'd have to remember to stop by and see the doc again. It didn't seem like this stuff was working. I took out two more, and swallowed them as well.

Even though I was back living in my old house and Mom was here, I wasn't the same way that I'd been last year about it. And I was slowly getting over Dad...

But...I dunno...Sometimes, I still have this urge to jump off that cliff. Relive that experience of not being alive. Not breathing.

Sometimes, when I was trying to get to sleep, I'd put my head under my pillow. And I'd hold it there. Until I felt lightheaded and had to move it away to catch my breath.

And sometimes...

Antidepressants could never get rid of that...Feeling to kill myself. They actually seemed to make it worse.

Emo? Maybe... Insane? Definitely; yes.

I put the bottle of pills back into the cabinet, then reached down for my clothes. I thought about it, and then decided to take the bottle of pills with me. Then, if I had any...You know, horrific thoughts, they'd be right there to help me get rid of them. I put on my clothes, taking the bottle with me, and then put it in my backpack. After that, I walked downstairs.

"Hi, Sethy! I made breakfast. Oh, and your friends are here!" Mom said happily when I got downstairs.

Great. Time to put on a face...

I grinned and turned to everyone.

"Hey, guys!" I said, walking towards the living room. Jazmyn jumped on me and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you," she said. I smiled, kissing her back.

"Missed you, too, Jazz." She jumped off me, and went back to her place at my kitchen table. She started stuffing eggs into her mouth. I did my best not to gag.

Yeah...Still not a big fan of those.

"Have you guys heard from Teasha at all?" I asked. Quil shook his head sadly. It's been almost two weeks since we'd last seen Teasha at Leah's house. It's been driving Collin crazy.

"She won't pick up her cell _or _her home phone. I Facebooked her, but she never messages me back. It's almost like she just disappeared off the face of the planet!" Collin said with a groan.

"But don't you know where she lives?" I asked, sitting down next to Jazmyn. She leaned on my shoulder.

"No. I haven't been to her house; none of us have," Brady answered for Collin.

"This chick, Teasha...She's pretty weird, huh?" Brandon asked. Collin glared at him and started to shake.

"Take it back. Now," Jazmyn warned him. Brandon cocked his head.

"Uhh...Okay. I take it back...?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Collin's really sensitive about his imprint," Quil said, messing up Collin's hair. "All the guys with one are." Brandon nodded a little.

"I'm still kind of fuzzed up on this whole _imprint _thing," he said.

"You won't be so 'fuzzed up' when it actually happens to you," Collin said, an irritated tone to his voice.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Can we just forget I ever said...Whatever I said?" Brandon asked. Collin growled, but didn't say anything.

"Want some eggs, Seth?" Jazmyn asked. She held a forkful of the yellow stuff and waved it in my face. I scrunched up my face and pushed it away. She just shrugged. "More for me! You're mom's a great cook! I burn everything...Even water!" I chuckled, really not feeling in the mood for actual laughter.

"Speaking of _me_..." Mom stated. "It's time to get going to school. You have...Nine minutes and counting! Tick, tock." I downed a glass of water, and rushed to my feet.

"I'll drive!" Quil said, heading out the door. Before following everyone else, I pecked Mom's cold cheek.

"See you at Leah's," I said. Mom smiled and started picking up plates.

"Bye, honey," she waved to me. "I'm going out later today. If you want me to, I can go-" I cut her off.

"Great, Mom. Bye," I said, dragging Jazmyn out of the house with me.

"Well that was rude. Cutting your mom out like that," Jazmyn scolded, climbing into the back of Quil's truck. I shrugged and sat beside her.

The short ride to school was quiet. Jazmyn just laid on my lap and I counted how many steps it would take me to get to the ocean from where I was.

Today was a _beautiful _day to-

"Mr. _Clearwater_!" Mr. Wagner slammed his hand down on my desk, and I jumped. When did I get here? Oh, yeah...I jumped out of the truck...Ran to gym..."Did you even _hear _my question?" I shook my head to clear it out.

"W-what? Oh...Right. Uhh..._Ithaca_?" I braced myself for more yelling.

"Correct. But, please, Mr. Clearwater. A faster answer next time, if you'd be so kind." A few people snickered from around me, but I didn't care. Jazmyn shot me a look.

"What is _with _you today?" she whispered. I didn't know how to answer. 'Cause, honestly...I really didn't know. I'd never spaced out in class before...When she was facing the teacher again, I reached down for my backpack and opened up the bottle of pills. I swallowed two and then put them back.

The bell rang and I gathered my things. Jazmyn stood up and waited for me.

"You really don't seem like yourself today," she said, a worried tone to her voice. She took my hand and we started walking towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, she reached up and touched my forehead. "...You're warm..."

"When am I not?" I retorted.

"True..." We sat down at our usual table by the window.

"What's true?" Brandon asked, eating a piece of pizza.

"That all you guys are inhumanly warm," Jazmyn answered, taking her lunch out of her bag. Brandon felt up his arms, and then pressed his palm to his head. "_What _are you doing?"

"Trying to confirm your statement...I don't feel any different."

"That's 'cause you're you. Someone who's not like us will be able to t-" Quil stopped short and gawked at the cafeteria door.

"What?" I asked, turning around. The whole cafeteria got quiet as a girl came in. She was wearing a white dress that stopped above her knees, and I couldn't help but notice a tattoo emblazoned on her ankle. It was some kind of...I dunno...A seal. Wings sprouted out of the sides of it.

"T-Teasha?" Brady whispered. That's...Whoa. A lot can happen to a person in two weeks. Her hair was longer; to the middle of her back. She'd gotten rid of her glasses, too. And she seemed to be almost...

_Glowing_.

Every person in the cafeteria watched her as she made her way to our table. She stopped, then turned around to look at everyone. They immediately turned back to what they were doing and the volume picked up again. Teasha turned around, clearly satisfied, and flashed us a pearly white smile.

"Hi, guys," she said. No one answered. We just stared at her, all probably wondering what had happened to that girl we'd last seen two weeks ago. "Quit staring. You'll burn holes." Setting down her bag, she pulled up a chair next to Collin. Jazmyn reached out her hand and touched Teasha's arm.

"She feels like Teasha...And looks like her, too. Except with no glasses."

"Uhh...Yeah...Laser eye surgery. My parents finally let me get it...!" she laughed nervously. "Sorry I've been gone for so long...I got a _really _bad case of the flu."

That's a lie.

"You look _so _different..." Collin breathed. Teasha looked down, then back up at him.

"Is different...Good?"

"_That's _Teasha?" Brandon asked.

"Oh...Umm...Different's," Collin cleared his throat. "Different's amazing. Wait. Did I say amazing? I mean...It's great. Wait. Good. Different's good." Collin turned a deep shade of red.

"_That's Teasha_?" Brandon repeated.

"YES! I'm Teasha! Take a freaking picture!" Teasha snapped, obviously annoyed. Her eyes flashed a crimson red.

That's new.

We all just looked at each other.

"Teasha!" someone called. Teasha's head whipped around, and she spotted her brother. He had his arms crossed, and he made a sign for her to go to him. Without a word, Teasha stood up and rushed to Isaac. He took her arm roughly and they started walked out of the cafeteria. I caught a little of their conversation as they left. "What'd he tell you?" Teasha sighed, and continued walking out with him.

"Shape shifters...Can't be trusted."

She _knew_?

"She knows..." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jazmyn asked.

"She _knows_," I emphasized on the word 'know,' hoping Jazmyn would get the memo. Her eyes widened.

"B-but how?" she asked. "Collin never told her. Did you?" Collin shook his head which was in his hands. "...And none of _us _never told her..."

The whole subject of Teasha knowing about us tugged at my mind all day, giving me a really bad headache. I had so much on my mind already. School, homework...And the fact that I was going mentally insane.

It's kind of scaring me, actually. Earlier today, when I was walking to class, I felt like bashing my head on a locker to see if it'd kill me. I wanted to actually watch the blood gush from my head and pool onto the floor. I wanted to experience having my breath taken away from me and not being able to have it back again.

_I actually wanted to die_.

I had stood there for a few seconds, staring at the row of silver, rusty lockers. But then the bell rang and snapped me out of my horrific thoughts.

But...For me that's normal. I thought like it every day; that's what those pills were for. (That I STILL think aren't working...) I'm actually kind of surprised no one else thinks like that, too.

After that, I downed four more pills.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. I put my head in my hands and clenched my teeth at the throbbing and pounding of my head. Someone put their hand on my back.

"You okay, Seth?" Jazmyn asked me. We were in the back of Quil's truck, headed towards Leah's. We usually hung out there after school. Jazmyn laid me down on her lap and started playing with my hair.

Jazz...

I loved her so much. And she was better than any stupid antidepressant drug. She made me forget what I was going through; when I was with her, nothing could bring me down.

But when she was gone...

Jazmyn started humming, and then singing quietly. When I looked up, everything was blurred together. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, but it didn't help at all. Everything was a mix of colors and shapes; like it looked when you were crying. After blinking my eyes again, it was all back to normal.

"We're here!" Jazmyn sang. She carefully lifted me off her lap and then jumped out of the truck. I got down after her and instantly started to sway.

Why wouldn't everything stop spinning?

Jazmyn steadied me and helped me into the house. "...I think we better talk to Carlisle, or something, Seth." I shook my head, instantly regretting it when the throbbing pain of my head.

"No..." I whispered. I sat down on the couch.

"Well...When he gets back from work, and you're still acting weird, we're gonna' talk to him." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go help Leah with dinner."

"Mhm..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes, suddenly realizing how tired I was.

So...

Tired...

0000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

"...And then her eyes turned _red_. RED, Leah! Then her brother called her, and she rushed to him without a word. And Seth said he overheard their conversation...She knows about the guys. I think her whole _family _does. But we never told them," Jazmyn said, explaining everything to me vividly. I continued chopping carrots, processing everything.

"I-I honestly don't know what to say...But this is a matter for Sam and the other guys. There _has _to be some kind of an explanation...?" I suggested; though it ended up more as a question than a logical sentence.

Just then, Mom came in, holding Jayah. She'd taken her for a walk, and now they were just getting back.

"It started to rain. I'm so happy we made it back just in time before it actually started to pour!" she said with a laugh. Behind her, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett came in.

"Where are the rest of you?" I asked.

"Cooking. Esme's having some kind of a catalog party, or something girly and sweet like that. Edward and Jasper...I really could care less where they are," Rosalie answered.

"Carlisle's here! Awesome, hey do you think-" Jazmyn started, but then the doorbell rang. I ran to get it. When I opened it I smiled.

"Hi!" I said, and gave Elliot a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while. But, really. You know you don't have to knock!" We pulled away and I moved over to let him walk in.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Jazz...Have we forgotten what today is...?" Elliot said with a smirk. Jazmyn smacked her forehead and laughed.

"Oh, yeah! It's Family Night! If you didn't come, I would have totally forgotten about it! ...Great. Now I feel bad." Jazmyn rushed over to the dining room table and grabbed her backpack, knocking down Seth's in the process. All of his things spilled out of the open flap. "Oh, crap!" I laughed and bent down to pick them up.

"It's okay. I got it," I said. I put his binder and folders back into it, and stopped when I saw a small orange bottle. I picked it up, reading the label.

_Antidepressants_?

And they were Seth's. I turned towards Mom slowly.

"Mom," I said. She looked up at me and I held up the pill bottle. The smile on her face faded, and she bit her lip. "Mom!"

"He didn't want to worry you! Or anyone else for that matter!" she answered, handing Jayah to Rosalie.

"How long has he been taking these?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I mean, he'd seemed just fine and happy for the past few months. He'd never seemed on edge about anything. And when Jazz came, he'd been way better. But the thing that gets me is...Why wouldn't he tell me?

"I don't know...A couple of months, I guess," she answered, and I turned to Jazmyn.

"Did you know about this?" She shook her head.

"I...He never told me," she whispered, her voice cracking. She rushed over towards Seth and started shaking him. "Seth...Seth...! This isn't funny; wake up!" I ran to the place on the couch where Seth was sleeping. "He's not waking up. Seth, wake _up_!" He opened his eyes a little...But he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I kneeled down in front of him.

"How many of these did you take?" I asked. I got a groan as a response. "Tell me! How _many_?" Carlisle rushed over and kneeled beside me.

"I...Dunno. Two...Maybe..." he closed his eyes again.

"I think he's overdosed," Carlisle said more to himself than to me.

"Overdosed! What?" Jazmyn screeched. She shot up from the ground.

"Yes...Emmett, help me get him to the car. Do it quick, we don't have much time left."

"Much time until _what_?" Jazmyn asked worriedly. She followed them out of the house.

"Rosalie! Watch Jayah for me, please!" I commanded. I didn't wait for an answer and ran out to Carlisle's car. He was climbing in now and he started it. I got in the back, and laid Seth's head on my lap. I wiped away a few tears and watched his pained face.

Jazmyn got in the passenger's seat and we pulled out. She faced the front the whole quick ride to the hospital. Occasionally sniffing and looking through the rear view mirror at us.

Carlisle was on his cell phone for a little bit, barking orders into the speaker. The whole rest of the ride felt like forever. I kept making sure to see if Seth was breathing; it seemed like his breath was getting more and more labored with each passing second.

I blinked more tears out of my eyes.

When we finally got to the hospital, we weren't even out before a nurse threw open the door to the car. Carlisle rushed out to help her get Seth onto a stretcher. After that, they rushed him to a room. I held Jazz's hand the whole time and I pulled her along with me.

The hospital room was chaos; there were so many people running around everywhere and it made me dizzy. There were about two nurses hooking him up to machines, and another taking off his shirt. After that was done, another put little white tabs on him. They were hooked to different wires that led to about a million other machines next to his bed.

"Blood pressure," Carlisle said.

"Not lookin' good, Doc," a nurse answered. All of a sudden, the heart rate monitor's annoying beeping became a continuous high-pitched tone. My eyes widened and tears started to stream down my cheeks.

_No, no, NO!_

A nurse started to push us out. I stepped back slowly, everything in the hospital going into slow motion. The sounds were muted; the only clue as to what everyone was saying was trying in vain to read their lips. I watched as a man pulled Jazmyn back and out of Seth's room. She was kicking, and runny eyeliner was all over her cheeks. From what I could see, she was screaming, too.

The next thing I knew, I was falling to my knees. It was getting hard to breathe, and I clutched my chest; my lungs begging for air. The fast beating of my heart rang in my ears and the smell of antiseptic invaded my nose.

How could I have let this happen? He was my brother. My _baby brother_! I'm probably the worst sister on the face of this earth.

I gasped for more air and then my vision started to become dim.

And dimmer...

Dimmer...

Gone.

**I wanted to add more, I really did! But this seemed like the best place to end it because I'm starting to really like cliffhangers! Anyway, I'll hopefully have Chapter 33 up and running this week. Remember to review!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	33. Chapter 33

**You guys REALLY need to start reviewing. I mean, for real! I need to hear your feedback! **

**But I do know how sad the last chapter was. I had some of my friends read it over, and some of them **_**cried**_**! Like real tears, bros! **

**Enjoy Chapter 33!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 33

Leah's P.o.V.

Seth's been in the hospital for two days and nobody's allowed to see him, yet. Jazz, Mom, and I have been up here every day. Lounging around anxiously in the waiting room, hoping for news.

Right now, we were going on our third hour of waiting. That time was spent checking up on Jayah and helping Jazz with homework.

"...Okay, so, I take the sign to the left, right?" Jazmyn asked. I was helping her study for an upcoming algebra test.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And the answer will be...52x?" she finished. I smiled and hugged her.

"Great! You are _definitely _going to ace this test!" I exclaimed. Our excitement was short lived when Carlisle walked in. The three of us sitting down instantly stood up. Jazmyn's pencils and papers slipped to the ground, forgotten.

"How is he, Carlisle?" Mom asked, wringing her hands together.

"Okay...First things first, I'm sorry that you have waited so long. A lot has happened to him these past few days.

"After we revived him that first night, one of my nurses caught a rupture in his appendix. And since the over dose didn't kill him...That surely would have. We had no choice but to operate." Jazmyn hugged me, and I looked down at her. She cried a little, but kept her face turned towards Carlisle. "The surgery was successful," he added with a smile. I grinned. "But...His werewolf instincts didn't kick in like I thought they would."

"Which means...?" I asked.

"It means that he didn't heal himself automatically. From the looks of it, he's going to heal at the normal pace of that of a human."

"H-how long will that take?" Mom asked.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain for about a week," Carlisle answered.

"Oh, no..." Jazmyn whispered, burying her face into my side.

"But in other news, and much better news at that, we took the breathing tube out of him about an hour ago. He's able to breathe on his own, now."

"Yes!" I cheered. "When can he go home?"

"If things keep going the way they are now, the beginning of next week."

"C-can we see him? I don't think we can wait any longer," Mom said.

"I don't see why not," Carlisle answered, and motioned for us to follow him. Keeping Jazmyn's hand in mine, we walked down the hall. Mom stayed in step with us.

We got to his room, and Carlisle knocked once before opening it. I took a deep breath and walked into the room behind him. Seth laid on the bed asleep. He breathed slowly, in and out, and the heart monitor beeped next to him. I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering the horrible sound of the flat line two days ago. Then I opened them again to look at him.

Needles and wires sprouted out of practically every place on his body. He looked so much different than the happy kid that I knew; even though he was sleeping, his face looked pained. And he looked much paler than usual.

Without thinking, I rushed towards the left side of his bed and took his hand into mine. I used my other hand to brush his hair back. Suddenly his face scrunched up and he opened his eyes just a little, tiny bit.

"Seth..." I breathed. He closed his eyes again and then opened them wider a second later. I noticed the dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

Jazmyn came to my side and started rubbing his cheek.

"Hi, Sethy-poo," she whispered. I laughed a little; her nickname for him was cute. Seth smiled a bit and then sighed.

"...Where's...Everyone else...?" he asked.

"At home," Mom answered. "We've been so worried about you, Seth."

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. His voice was raspy and soft. "...I didn't mean to make anyone worry..."

"I just want to hug you _so _much, right now!" Jazmyn exclaimed randomly. Seth smiled tiredly again. "But I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"My head's fine. You can hug my head," he answered. Carlisle, Mom, and I laughed as Jazmyn reached up and hugged Seth's head. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"It's been _so_ boring at school," Jazmyn said. "Everyone misses you. It's not the same at the lunch table! Or in Mr. Wagner's class. He has _no one _to pick on anymore!" Seth gave a little laugh and then scrunched his face in pain. He growled a little, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, my gosh!" Jazmyn exclaimed, shooting upright. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I'm _so _sorry!" Seth shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "It just...Hurts sometimes. Talk to me some more; it takes my mind off the pain. When am I supposed to get out of this place?"

"Carlisle says the beginning of next week," Mom answered.

"What's today?"

"Thursday," I said. "But it'll be Friday in a few hours, so it's not that long left," I added, trying to make him feel better. Seth nodded a little and closed his eyes again. "What's wrong?" Seth sighed.

"Nothing...Jus' a little tired..." he answered, opening his eyes again.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Mom giggled, but I could hear the reluctance in her voice. She reached down and brushed Seth's hair back. "I'll be back every day until you're out of here. 'Kay?" Seth nodded, and I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Get better soon, Bro-Bro. Jayah's missing her favorite uncle." Seth gave a short laugh, and I didn't miss his grimace of pain. I bit my lip.

Jazmyn pecked his lips and then squeezed his hand. She didn't say anything, but smiled. Seth tiredly smiled back. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand.

After waving 'goodbye' one last time, the three of us left. Mom went to hunt, so that left Jazz and I driving back to my house.

When I came to a stop in front of my home, I noticed Jazmyn was sniffling and wiping away tears. I rubbed her shoulder.

"He's fine, Jazzy. You saw it for yourself," I cooed.

"No. He's not. Did you _see _all those wires and needles in his arms? And all those times he would scrunch his face up? Leah, I love him _so much_...It hurts me to see him like that."

"I know, sweetie. It hurts me, too." Jazmyn suddenly gave a short, humorless laugh.

"To think..." she sniffed. "...I was so _STUPID_...! I thought he was better. I was happy, he was happy. But now I know that it was some stupid medicine. And you know what? I hate medicine. Hate it. Medicine did that to my Seth. It almost killed him, Leah. He could've died! And it wouldn't be fair because I'd be alive and he wouldn't. I...I...I just hate the whole concept of it. I don't know what my life would be like without him...I don't even know how I'm surviving now. I've never been away from him this long...It's like someone's sitting on my chest and won't get off. It's so hard to breathe sometimes." I held Jazmyn close to me. It just seemed like the best thing to do, I guess. When her crying died down to a few sniffles and hiccups, I pulled away and looked at her.

"Jazz...You need to thank _God _for sending Carlisle and all those educated medical workers to his aid. And, if it wasn't for his overdose, they wouldn't have caught his appendix.

"And don't dwell on what would've...Or could've happened. He's alive...And almost well. He's in good hands, I'm sure of it.

"So wipe away those tears. Show me that gorgeous smile of yours." Jazmyn sniffed again and gave me a small smile. "There it is!" I hugged her again. "Now...You up for any pasta salad? I'm gonna' do everything in my power to make you feel better." Jazmyn laughed and pulled away to get out of the car. After watching her go inside, I looked up at the sky. Closing my eyes, I followed my own advice.

_Thank you_.

0000000000000000

"You happy to _finally _be going home?" I asked, glancing at Seth. He laughed softly.

"Yeah...Everyone at the hospital was nice and all...But I'm glad to get back to family," he whispered. His voice had never left anywhere above that these past few days. Sometimes, I actually had to strain my ears to hear him.

Coming to a stop in front of the house, I smiled at Seth.

"We're here, sleepyhead," I joked. The whole car ride, Seth had been drifting in and out of sleep. His head shot up. "You need help?" I asked. It kind of scared me to see him actually doing things on his own in his condition, like, really, _really _bad. But Seth shook his head and growled and grimaced as he made his way out of the car.

Yeah. Especially when he did that.

He slowly walked towards the house, wincing with every other step. He stopped a couple of times, practically doubling over in pain. I bit my lip every time.

When I opened the door, I let Seth stand behind me as if he was a surprise.

"Knock, knock," I said, walking in. Everyone was here, packed into our living room. And I mean _everyone_; the Pack and all the Imprints...Minus Jazmyn.

"Leah!" Kim exclaimed. Seth came in behind me and I latched myself onto his arm. "Seth!"

"...Hey," he whispered. "Where's Jazz...And the others?"

"School. It's only, like, 1:30," Rachael answered, rubbing her belly. It had gotten much bigger in the past month. A couple of weeks ago, they found out they were having triplets.

TRIPLETS!

Rach was happy, but I'm not so sure about Paul. He hasn't mentioned it since they found out.

"Correction: it's two," Alice said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Wow, already! Time sure flies when you're hangin' out at someone else's house," Emily laughed. Embry stood up and gestured towards his seat.

"You can sit here," he told Seth. I smiled at my brother, but he shook his head.

"You don't need to do that. Really. I can just sit right here," he walked over to his favorite chair. I could tell by the way he was squeezing his eyes shut as he sat down that it hurt him.

"Y-you want anything?" I asked, backing towards the kitchen. Seth shook his head, his eyes still closed. Then I remembered, and instantly felt stupid. Since his surgery, he hasn't been able to keep anything down. I hated it. He looked so sick.

"Other than that he's fine," Carlisle had said. "I know that he really wants to go home, so I'll oblige. I'll be over every day to check up on him, though."

Esme came out of the kitchen then, carrying Jayah.

"Look at _you_! You're lookin' cute," I exclaimed, taking my daughter.

"Thanks. Made it myself," Alice said, popping out of nowhere. Jayah had on a blue overall set. Her hair was long enough that it sat in a curly ponytail on the top of her head. It was secured with a little white bow.

I kissed her cheek and turned her around to face Seth.

"You're uncle's back, Jewel!" I cooed. Seth smiled tiredly as Jayah reached out her arms for him to pick her up.

"Sorry, Baby Jay," he said. "I can't hold you for a while." I set Jayah down on the floor and Esme gave her a spoon to play with. She happily babbled and banged her spoon on the floor. Seth watched her with a sad smile on his face.

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the Pack came in from school.

"Where's Claire?" Quil immediately asked.

"I'm going to pick her up right now. Want to come? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Emily explained, standing up. Quil happily agreed and they left.

"So...Why are we all meeting here suddenly? Leah, are you getting your house renovate-Whoa! Seth's back!" Brandon said, clearly surprised. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something. I shook my head, and he clamped it shut. Then Collin came in, Teasha hooked onto his arm.

"My mom made macaroni and cheese. She hopes you get better soon, Seth," Teasha said, gesturing to the Tupperware in her hands. "She thinks _anytime _someone is sick, food will be the magic-mojo-medicine and make them better, or something," she added rolling her eyes. I laughed; Teasha had a great sense of humor. "Oh, and she also made cheesecake, too." Collin held up an aluminum foil wrapped container. Mom came in and smiled thankfully.

"God bless her little heart. Wasn't that nice of her? Seth...?" I turned to Seth, and laughed when I saw him already asleep on Jazmyn's shoulder. She moved his head carefully so it was lying on her hap.

"Poor Seth," Jazz whispered. "He's so tired." She started stroking his hair and humming softly. Brandon turned towards me.

"Can I speak, now?" he asked.

"If it's stupid and uneducated, no," I answered, taking a seat next to Embry.

"It's not..." Brandon muttered, his arms crossed. "And I'm kind of offended you'd think that...!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's okay, Brandy," Jazmyn said, still stroking Seth's hair. "We still love you!" Brandon rolled his eyes and then looked at Seth.

"I was just gonna' say, he doesn't look as good as I expected."

"Well what'd you expect?" Teasha asked.

"I dunno...But..." he looked back at Seth. "I mean, he looks so sick. And like he hasn't slept in a while. And if he has, not too well," Brandon added, referring to the dark circles under his eyes.

"He's better than he was, though," I said. "But can we change the subject? Talking about my sick baby brother is bumming me out."

"Let's talk about how Paul and I just found out the genders of our babies! And we named them, too!" Rachael exclaimed, laying her head playfully on Paul's shoulder.

"Ooh, yes! Please!" Alice exclaimed.

"Two boys," Paul said.

"And a little girl! I'm so excited!" Rachael squealed.

"Names. I need. NAMES!" Kim demanded. I didn't blame her for being so demanding. I wanted to know as bad as she did. They _were _my niece and nephews, after all.

Rachael and Paul looked at each other.

"You wanna' do it?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Okay. My first baby boy will be Aaron James. And my second will be Adam Jacob."

"Oh, Jake will be happy," I said, picking up Jayah.

"What about your girl?" Esme asked.

"Arielle Jennifer," Rachael answered dreamily.

"How pretty," Alice said the same way.

"Yeah, hope she's not born with red hair," Jared said. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"You just killed the moment, Jare," Kim said. He shrugged.

"I'm entitled to my own opinion," he said stubbornly.

"Ooh, big words. Did you learn them today?" Jazz asked. The rest of us snickered. Jared opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when his cell phone started to ring. He answered it.

"Yeah? ...Yeah, I'm at Sue's house..." he cursed under his breath. "...I forgot...I think...Hey, Leah? Can Amanda and Ashley chill here for a while? I'm supposed to be watching them..." he rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad have some kind of business dinner thing tonight and they don't trust the girls at home by themselves."

"Yeah. I don't mind. I love the twins!" I answered.

"She doesn't mind. Okay, love you, too...Mom..." he growled. I used my hearing to listen to his mom on the other side of the phone.

_"Make sure they eat, and don't let them go to bed too late. I love you my little Jarey-Warey! Kiss, kiss!" _Mrs. Thail said from the other side of the phone. I covered my mouth before I could laugh.

"Good_bye_, Mom," Jared said in an irritated tone. He hung up. I stood to get a bottle for Jayah and an iced tea for me.

"Anybody want anything from the kitchen while I'm there?" I asked, moving Jayah to my hip. Everybody shook their heads 'no.' I smiled slyly. "What about you, _Jarey-Warey_?"

"Shut up, Leah," Jared growled when everyone started to laugh. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and continued to the kitchen.

"Need a bottle?" Mom asked, and handed me one.

"Thanks! Did you make any tea?"

"Lipton, right?" she handed me a glass of brownish liquid.

"You're better than Edward! Oh, and Jared's little sisters are coming over for the time being. He's got babysitting duty."

"Yeah, that's fine. I've got plenty of food to go around," Mom answered, sliding something into the oven. She stood up and looked at me with a sad smile on her face. "How is he?"

"Last I checked, still sleeping," I replied, taking a sip of my tea. Then I set it down and stuck the bottle into Jayah's mouth. She held onto it for dear life, drinking the milk greedily.

"I'm still worried about him," Mom whispered. "He hasn't eaten in a while. I can tell it's taking its toll on the poor guy."

"I know...But Carlisle's coming by to check on him later. He'll find a way to fix him up, I'm sure of it."

"I know he will, too. But that doesn't stop me from worrying," Mom said, a grim smile on her face. "But...He's a fighter. We all are. We'll find a way to pull through this." We were silent for a few minutes, and I downed the rest of my tea before putting it into the sink. "When you go back to the living room, tell Esme I could use her help in here, 'kay?" I nodded and went into the other room.

"Hey, Esme? Mom wants you. Something about helping with the cooking...?" Esme nodded and rushed into the kitchen. Just then, the door opened and Quil came in with Claire on his shoulders. Emily followed him, both her hands on Ashley and Amanda's shoulders. They were dressed in matching purple leotards. Their jeans were pulled on over them and their hair in buns. They both carried duffle bags with their names emblazoned across the front. Must've come from dance class, or something. "Hi, girls!" I waved to them.

"Hi, Leah!" they answered together.

"We got our costumes for our recital today!" Amanda squealed.

"Want to see them?" Ashley asked. Without waiting for my answer they both reached into their bags and pulled out red sparkly dresses. Jayah dropped her bottle and reached for them. She had a thing for bright, shiny and/or sparkly things.

"That's not for you, Jay," I scolded lightly, sitting her up. Amanda held the dress against her and twirled around excitedly.

"Aren't they to _die _for?"

"We are _totally _gonna' dominate Los Angeles!" Ashley said.

"Yeah. Sarasin's not gonna' know what hit them," Amanda said back. Then they did some kind of spin and high five thing. It looked kind of complicated.

"You see what I got to live with every day?" Jared moaned. "It's just happy twinkle-toed dancers _now_. But wait 'till they get to high school. I'm gonna' have to deal with overly peppy cheerleaders all the time. Sure, I'll be long gone by then. That doesn't mean that they won't leave me alone!" he leaned down and whispered into Kim's ear, "They're like freaking _weeds_!" She hit him.

"That's no way to talk about your sisters!" Ashley and Amanda turned to him.

"It's okay," Amanda said.

"We know he loves us!" Ashley finished. Amanda turned and brightened.

"Hi! You must be Brandon! You're _way _cuter than Jared describes you!" she hopped onto his lap and hugged him. "Just wait. When I turn sixteen, you'll be _all mine_!"

"Oh, no you don't," Jared said, pulling her off Brandon's lap. He set her onto the ground next to his feet.

"Call me!" Amanda squealed, still waving. Brandon shook his head and laughed.

"How _did _you describe me?" he asked, turning to Jared.

"Oh, you know. Ugly. Hairy all over..." she made eye contact with Brandon and put her hands behind her back, turning red. Brandon stared at her, his head cocked. "...And...Stuff..." she laughed nervously. Brandon kept staring at her, like...The way Jake stared at me that day...

"Not. Cool, man," Jared said, shaking. Kim put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jared, you know he can't control it. And you know he didn't do it on purpose," she soothed.

"Yeah, but that's my little sister! She's only eleven!" Jared snapped, shaking harder. Amanda stood up.

"Please don't phase, Jare. I don't want anyone to get hurt," she whispered. Then she hugged him. "It's not his fault." Jared kept shaking, and pushed Amanda off of him. He stalked out of the house. Embry and Quil stood up to follow him, but Kim shook her head.

"He just...Needs to blow off some steam. Let's just all get back to what we were doing. He'll be fine," she said. But I noticed she rubbed her chest, as if to make it feel better. Amanda sat down next to her and hugged Kim close.

"In the mean time...Teasha and Collin sure are looking cozy!" Jazmyn said, waggling her eyebrows. I looked over at the two and smiled. They were sitting close. Like, _super _close.

Seth reached up and rubbed his eye, then opened them. "What does that even _mean_?" he asked.

"He_llo_, Mr. Sleepyhead!" Emily said with a laugh. Seth looked around.

"What'd I miss? I could've _sworn _there was less people in here when I fell asleep." Amanda waved to him from beside Kim. Ashley was too caught up blushing to acknowledge his presence. Seth sat up, wincing as he did so.

"Well...Teasha's mom made food. Oh, and Paul and Rachael are having two boys and a girl! Adam, Aaron, and Arielle. And Brandon over there imprinted on Ashley. Other than that, you didn't miss a thing!" I said. "Oh...You did kind of miss a lot..." Everyone laughed.

"How're you feeling?" Rachael asked. Seth was silent for a few moments.

"I've been better," he finally answered.

"It's good to see you back, Seth," Amanda said happily. Seth smiled at her.

"Great to actually _be _back," he replied, rubbing his eyes again. Mom slid into the room.

Literally.

"Snacks, anyone? Dinner won't be ready for a while," she said, walking around the room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. I took one and broke a little off to give to Jayah.

"Guys, this is Jewel's first cookie. Think she'll like it?" I winked. Kim laughed and 'awwwed' when I put it into her mouth. She held it in there for a few seconds before spitting it back out.

"Something's definitely wrong with her. _Everyone _loves cookies!" Brady said, taking a bite out of his for emphasis.

"I think she's just used to the taste of milk," Mom said, patting her head. "Want one, Seth?" she held out a cookie to him. Seth shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Mom turned to me and I just shrugged. "I'll leave these on the coffee table then." She walked out of the room.

"First Jay and now you?" Teasha asked. "What has the world become?" she finished dramatically. I took that time to look at her. Jazz was right; she'd changed a lot since I'd last seen her. Longer hair, slimmer body...And somehow, she was wearing all white and wasn't getting it dirty. Teasha noticed me staring and smiled. And, I _swear_, her eyes turned yellow.

Then again...It could've just been the lighting.

At that moment, a cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked around, and all eyes landed on Teasha. She smiled sheepishly before reaching down and rummaging through her bag. She pulled out the cell phone and answered it hesitantly.

"Y-yes...?" she asked. I could hear someone yelling on the other side and she stood up and walked outside. I tried not to hear her conversation, but it was kind of hard to since she was being so loud. "Daddy, I...! I know I lied, I just wanted to see them...I know, I know. But you don't understand...They're not like you think they are! And...I-I..." she was silent for a while. "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. I understand. See you then. Bye." She came back inside, her head down. She walked towards Collin and touched his shoulder. "I gotta' go." Collin stood up, handing Teasha her bag. She took it and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Bye. Bye, guys." She waved and left.

"That...Was weird," Brandon said.

"I told you, right?" Jazmyn exclaimed, looking at me.

"Yeah. Her eyes turned yellow this time," I replied.

"I'm confused. Are we still talking about Teasha?" Alice asked.

"Yellow? Do they change color according to her mood, or something?" Jazmyn asked, completely ignoring Alice's question.

"Collin..._You've _been awfully quiet throughout the duration of this conversation. Considering she's _YOU'RE _imprint," I said accusingly. All eyes turned towards said wolf. He instantly started to fidget.

"Uhh...I'm sorry...She told me to promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone," he said quietly.

"Tell us what?" Rachael asked slowly. Collin's eyes widened and he stood up.

"She needs to tell you guys herself. I gotta' go." And then he left.

"Awkward moment number two," Amanda said.

"We are having WAY too many of those," Kim said, patting the younger girl's leg. At that moment, Jared came in.

"And it just got weirder," Paul muttered.

"We got a new wolf," Jared explained. "A girl. Syanne. She's super freaked out."

"Looks like a job for Leah," Seth said. I smiled at him. I handed Jayah to Alice and followed Jared out the door.

"I can't believe we have another wolf. And a girl, too!" I said from behind the tree where I was taking off my clothes. After I was done, I took a deep breath. "Here I go." I closed my eyes and felt the familiar tremors of phasing. I let out a growl and the next thing I knew, I was a wolf. Silvery fur and all. Jared barked from beside me.

_"Hell, yeah! She. Is. Back!" _he mentally laughed. _"Gorgeous, as always."_

_ "Thanks, Jare."_

_ "Who are you? Now I KNOW I'm going crazy! First there was one, now there's two!" _another girl's panicked voice said.

_"Syanne, shut up!" _Jared snapped, clearly irritated.

_"O-okay. I-I mean, yes sir," _she whimpered.

_"I'm Leah," _I explained calmly, showing Jared how this was _really _done. He growled a little. _"And you're not going crazy. You're a werewolf, Syanne. Our minds are linked, so we can hear each other's thoughts." _At that moment, a pretty, chestnut brown wolf came into view. She had her tail (literally) between her legs and her ears were down against her head. She was really scared.

_"Gee. I would have never guessed that," _Jared thought sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

_"I'm going to teach you how to phase back," _I continued, walking up to her.

_"W-w-what's that mean?" _Syanne stuttered.

_"Listen, kid. You wanna' be human again, or not?" _Jared demanded, annoyed.

_"Mhm," _she nodded.

_"Then shut up with the questions!" _Jared paced around in a frustrated manner.

_"Don't mind him. He's just pissed 'cause his little sister's growing up," _I said, rolling my eyes again. Jared growled really loud and Syanne jumped away. I saw her thoughts of what she thought he was going to do to her. Why would she think _that_? _"Don't worry. I'll keep him in check. Go back, Jared."_

_ "My pleasure," _he answered, and sprinted off. He was muttering something the whole way until he phased and I couldn't hear him anymore.

_"You ready? 'Kay. Put all your thoughts on becoming a human again. All of it. Breathe. In and out. Soon, you'll feel your human side taking over, and-" _I was looking down a young, teenaged Quileute girl. Her head was down and her long chestnut locks covered her face. She was on her knees. I phased back. "See? Nothin' to it. You're a natural!" Syanne nodded, and I could see a hint of red on her face. Poor girl, she must be embarrassed to have someone see her like this. One of her arms covered her chest, while the other tried to cover her lower area. She sniffed a little, and I saw a tear drop to the forest floor. "Oh, honey. don't cry. I have some clothes for you. Come on." I helped her stand up and we walked back towards my house.

When we walked in, I half expected the house to be filled with the Pack. But then I remembered they were all over at Mom's house. I told her to follow me upstairs into my room. There, I gave a her a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. She slid them on quickly. I threw on one of Jake's t-shirts and my last pair of cutoffs.

"Wanna' meet the rest of the Pack? Don't worry; they won't bite," I asked. We were walking outside now.

"T-there's more?" Syanne stuttered. I chuckled and nodded. While we were walking, I told her about the Pack, and how we were the only two female werewolves in recorded history. I also told her about vampires, and how we protected everyone against them. But I quickly explained about our friendship with Mom, Evangeline, and the Cullens.

"...Jasper's pretty quiet. And he won't bother you much. But he's super nice. Oh, and Alice, his girlfriend, is the _complete _opposite. She'll probably be the first one to try and make friends with you. You'll love her, I _promise_." At this moment, I opened the door to Mom's house. The smell of lasagna instantly hit me, and everyone's playful banter made the house even more inviting. I squeezed Syanne's shoulder.

"...49, 50!" Amanda and Ashley counted their spins. "51! 52! 53! 54...!"

"I can't believe they haven't barfed yet!" Brady laughed. The twins stopped mid-spin when they saw Syanne and I at the door. Everyone looked at us.

"Quit staring. It's rude," I said, nudging the young wolf forward. Then I shut the door behind me. Syanne kept her head down, and no one could see her face because of her hair.

"Her hair's beautiful. And so long," Alice said.

"Too bad she's gonna' have to cut it," Paul muttered. Syanne's head shot up and her hands rushed to grip her long locks. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't...No!" she shook her head back and forth multiple times. "_Please_..." her voice squeaked. I gave her a grim smile and she sighed shakily. "Just do it. Get it over with."

"I can do it for you if you want," Alice suggested. Syanne found a seat at the dining room table and nodded. Alice ran around the house, trying to find scissors. I sat down next to Syanne. She was sniffling, and rubbing her nose. A small puddle of her tears rested on the table.

"It's going to be okay," I soothed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll cut my hair, too." Syanne looked at me.

"B-but it's so long. And pretty and beautiful. Isn't that what the guys like about you? My hair is the only thing beautiful about me," she whispered.

"No, it's not," I said, brushing her hair back. "Syanne, you're a beautiful young lady. If boys can't see that about you, then screw them! Kick 'em to the curb." I meant it. Syanne should be envied. She had a smooth, blemish free heart shaped face. She had big dimples that showed when she talked. She also had big brown eyes and pretty long lashes. Her lips were full and pink and her nose fit her face just right.

The younger girl looked doubtful, but the expression soon changed to sadness when Alice came back; a pair of scissors in her hand. Syanne bit her lip and turned in her chair so Alice could cut it easily. Soon, the only sound in the room was the snipping of her scissors.

"Done!" Alice said brightly, brushing her hands through Syanne's hair. "I left your bangs. But I trimmed them a little." Syanne nodded stiffly and reached up to touch the top of her head. She started running her hand down it, and stopped when she came to the end. She shook a little.

"Calm down, Sweetie," I whispered. I rubbed her leg. "You don't want to phase right here." Syanne's shaking instantly stopped. I was kind of shocked that she had such great self control...She'd only just phased and then phased back today! "I'll cut mine now." I looked at Alice, and she proceeded to cut my hair.

The hair that had taken me months to grow back.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Jayah staring at me, her head cocked to the side. I grinned and blew a kiss to her. She smiled back and kicked her legs around, babbling and banging her spoon on the floor.

Then the door opened and Jacob and Sam walked in.

"Hi!" Emily greeted, rushing towards Sam. He kissed her scars and then finally her lips. I smiled at them, and Jacob walked towards me.

"How was work?" I asked, trying not to move around so much. Alice was still cutting away.

"Great. It was real busy today, though," Jake answered. He looked at my hair falling to the ground. "Aww...I'm going to miss your long hair." I laughed and Alice announced that she was done. She brushed the extra hair off my shoulders and I stood up.

"Ooh, it feels so light!" I laughed, running my hands through it.

"It looks great," Emily said, giving me a thumbs up. Jacob frowned.

"Isn't that my shirt?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Out of all the shirts you have, you gotta' go and take mine? Really?"

"I wasn't gonna' ruin _mine_!" I answered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. But did it really have to be my lucky one?"

"Well I didn't know it was your lucky one! I'll wash it when we get home."

"That'll ruin the whole value! Hence the name_ lucky shirt_..."

"Eww! You never washed this?" Jacob smirked. "Oh, you're just messing with me."

"Who ever said I was?"

"Jerk."

"This is better than Jersey Shore!" Jazmyn whispered loudly. I ignored her.

"Besides, you have _plenty _of shirts! Like, two whole drawers filled with them!" I continued.

"Yeah. But you have _way _more. You couldn't find just _one _old t-shirt in there, or something?"

"Admit it, Jakey. I look better than you in your shirt," I laughed cockily. Jacob smiled.

"Can't deny that."

"Let's start over," I said. "He_llo_, Jakey!" I jumped on him and kissed his face all over.

"Yea! Happy ending!" Kim laughed.

"But did it have to be in front of _me_?" Seth asked. "They're practically having sex! There are young children here! And me." I gave Jake a long kiss on his lips. "Now she's just messin' with me."

"Sweet revenge, Baby Bro!" I laughed, pulling away. I kissed Jacob again. "That's for that Chicken game on the Fourth of July...Oh, and this one's for hitting me with that snowball. I was freaking _pregnant_!" I kissed Jacob's lips again.

"No mercy," Seth laughed quietly. "But seriously, I'm injured here."

"True..." I kissed Jake again.

"What was that one for?" Seth asked, irritated.

"Just 'cause I like messing with you." Seth groaned and everyone else laughed. I remembered Syanne and turned to her with a smile on my face. "Jake, she's our newest Pack member."

"Your name is...?" Jacob asked. Syanne gave him a small, tentative smile and stood up.

"S-S-Syanne."

"Pretty."

"Everyone give Syanne a warm welcome!" I said, gesturing towards the girl. Everyone cheered and clapped. Syanne blushed again. "Introductions! Brady. Seth. Jazz. Ashley. Brandon. Amanda. Emily. Sam. Kim. You've already met Jared. Alice is just one of the many Cullens. Embry..." I trailed off at Embry's name because of the way he was staring at her. Syanne cocked her head, too.

"Wow. Two in one day," Paul said.

"Must be a full moon," Brady said back.

"Wow..." Syanne whispered, still staring at Embry. "You're cute...I mean...! Oh, crap. I just s-said that out l-l-loud, d-didn't I?" She clamped her hands to her mouth, blushing. "I'm s-sorry. I s-stutter a l-l-lot. But don't get me wrong, you're hot...Wait. Ugh..." Embry just looked at her, his smile growing wider. "I'm just gonna' stop t-talking now."

"No. Don't. It's fine," Embry said. Syanne looked at him again and blushed.

"Y-y-you can finish up, if you want," Syanne said, looking at me again.

"Oh, yeah. Rachael. Paul. Inside Rachael's belly there's Adam, Aaron, and Arielle...Oh, and Quil. The little girl he's holding is Claire. She's two...Going to be three next week. And the baby Rachael's holding is my daughter, Jayah."

"But we call Jewel. 'Cause she's pretty. Like a jewel," Emily said thoughtfully. Just then the rest of the Cullens walked in.

"There's the rest of the Cullens! Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Oh, and that's Edward and Evangeline," I explained. Syanne waved tentatively.

"Hi, Syanne," Edward greeted. Syanne's face drained of color.

"H-how does h-he know my n-n-name? W-we didn't t-tell him."

"That's a conversation for later," Rosalie said. "Edward's a creeper. It's best if you avoid him at all costs." She winked. Syanne laughed nervously.

"You're making her nervous! Poor thing," Kim said. "Sit over here, Syanne." She patted the space next to her. "And tell us about yourself. What's it like in the life of Syanne?" She sat down and looked at everyone.

"T-the truth?" she asked. "Umm...M-my life isn't t-t-that happy."

"It's okay. You can trust us," I said, dragging Jacob over to a spot on the floor.

"Funny. I feel like I c-can," Syanne smiled a little. "O-okay. I-I don't know where I was born. Here, maybe. Somewhere e-else? L-likely. B-but I've grown up in foster homes a-all my life. I'm fourteen now. I've never been in one place too long, this is the longest I've stayed somewhere.

"My foster parents...I-I've lived with them for three y-years now. B-but...They don't like m-me very much. The only time they pay me any attention is to...They take turns. Lydia will hit me first...Then Roger will finish it off. They'll call me n-names. And they think I-I'm stupid just 'c-cause I s-s-stutter.

"B-but I'm used to it. All m-my p-past foster homes were like t-that. B-b-but I hadn't been hit since I first came here. Lydia doesn't do it much...But Roger...Like every other d-day. He has a t-terrible drinking problem...A-and if I'm at the wrong place in t-the wrong time...Which for s-some reason is often, he'll...He s-stole every b-bit of innocence f-from me w-when I was t-twelve." Syanne was quiet for a few moments, and then took a deep breath. "I-I've been pregnant four times by him, b-but they all resulted in m-miscarriages and...And I had one stillborn. E-except one.

"Kyle's t-the one that k-keeps me g-going. Even though he's Roger's son, he's nothing like him. He's s-sweet, and looks just like the picture that I h-have of my real father. And..." her head shot up. And she quickly stood. "I should be g-getting back to him. Roger'll be home, and...C-crap! I have to go!" She started shaking. "I-if he hurts him, there's no telling what I'll d-do..." She shook harder, and soon was a blur.

"Get her outside!" Sam commanded. I dragged her out just as she phased; the tank top and basketball shorts I'd given her earlier lay tattered on the ground. I glanced at Jacob.

"BTW, those were your shorts," I told him. He rolled his eyes. I walked towards Syanne and tried to calm her down. Instead of phasing, I stayed human; talking her through the process of changing back. "Calm down, Syanne. Deep breaths. Remember what I told you before." She started phasing back, but then panicked and went back to her wolf form. I ran my hand through my hair like I did when I got frustrated.

"Syanne," Embry said, coming up beside me. "He'll be fine. I know he will." Embry stared at her, and Syanne phased back. They stared at each other until Syanne realized she was naked and covered herself quickly. "Let's get you some clothes, and then we can go get Kyle. There is no way I'm letting you two stay there." Syanne nodded stiffly and I went to retrieve my old clothes from behind the tree to give to her.

"They might be a little bit big..." I said, referring to our heights. She was about two heads shorter than me, and much thinner. She had toned muscles, much like mine, but I was curvier.

Not that I'm _trying _to brag, or anything...

Syanne slid on the shirt and jeans. They were a little baggy, but stayed on.

"C-can we go get h-him now? I d-don't want to put this o-off any longer," she said quietly.

"I'll go with you. And we'll come back here when we're done," Embry said. Hesitantly, Syanne nodded, and they climbed into Embry's truck. I watched them go.

"She's only fourteen. No one should have to go through that," I told Jacob, on the verge of tears. "Abuse. And a child already. I mean, we could of waited...But still...Only _fourteen_..."

"Are you saying you regret having Jayah?" Jacob asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No! She's beautiful, and I wouldn't trade her for the _world_! Why would you even _think _that?"

"Sorry. It just kind of sounded like it..."

"Oh. I didn't mean to come across that way." We stood there for a few moments before I started walking back inside. "C'mon. We need to talk about things."

"What things?"

"I want Syanne to stay with us."

**A little long...A little rambly...But good, right? A lot of surprises! Review and tell me what you think!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. This one continues on for that one. Oh, and I hoped that you liked the insight that I gave on my new character, Teasha. Pretty mysterious, isn't she?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 34

Leah's P.o.V.

Syanne held her son, Kyle, close as he cried.

"Shhh...It's o-okay, Honey. I'm h-here now," she soothed. She bounced him up and down on her lap, and soon he stopped crying. Syanne kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "They're not going to hurt you a-anymore." She rubbed the part on his arm that had a big black and blue circle on it and started to shake. Embry put a calming hand on her shoulder, and she instantly stopped.

"Syanne," I started, and took Jake's hand in mine. "Jake and I want you to stay with us until we get everything figured out. There is _no way _we're letting you bounce around through foster care again."

"B-but I really don't want to be a-a burden," she said quietly.

"You won't. I mean, everyone else is around every single day, anyway," Jacob said.

"Thank you. Oh, my gosh. Thank you, so much!" she kissed the top of Kyle's head.

"Can I hold him?" Jazmyn asked. Syanne nodded and handed Kyle to her. "Oh, he is so cute! Now Jayah has a little friend! How old is he?"

"Six months," Syanne answered. Kyle laughed while Jazmyn played with him. "How old is Jayah?"

"Four months," Jacob answered. I looked down at Jayah napping in his arms.

"But she's so big! Six, for sure! T-that's what I thought," Syanne gave a short laugh. Embry smiled wide at her laugh.

"Dinner! Let's have our new Pack member go first," Mom said, carrying out a glass container of lasagna. Esme followed her with another container full. Rosalie set a salad on the table.

"N-no. You don't have to," Syanne blushed.

"But we _want _you to!" Kim said. Syanne stood up and put a small helping on her plate.

"You might want to get more than that..." Sam chuckled.

"When the guys get to it, I doubt there's going to be any left," Jazmyn said. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"Okay," Syanne put some more onto her plate and then moved so us girls could get ours.

"I want _a big _lasagna on my plate!" Claire squealed. When she got her plate she immediately stuck a forkful in her mouth. "Cheese! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she bounced around waving her hand in front of her mouth.

"Here, Claire," I laughed, handing her a juice box. She downed the whole thing in ten seconds and set the empty container on the table. "Thirsty, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I thirsty. Cheese is hot! An' str'burry juice is good!" she put her fork into the lasagna again, this time blowing on it before she put it in her mouth. I laughed and shook my head before walking back into the living room to sit next to Jacob. He touched my hair and smiled.

"I'm kind of going to miss that long hair of yours," he said.

"Me, too. But at least now it'll be more manageable," I replied. He stuck a forkful of lasagna into his mouth before talking again.

"How'd it feel?" he asked.

"How'd what feel? Getting my hair cut? Okay, I guess."

"No. How'd it feel to run again? As a wolf." I looked up, thinking about how it felt to feel the dirt between my paws and the wind against my fur. How fast I was and how it was like everything in the world had disappeared and it was just _me_. I smiled dreamily and Jacob laughed. "That good, huh?" I nodded.

"You try not phasing for ten months. Tell _me _how it 'feels.'" I turned when I heard Jayah babbling and a big smile erupted on my face. "Hi, Sweetie!" I handed my plate to Jacob and reached down to pick her up. I kept her blanket with her; it was her favorite. Whenever she cried, I'd give her the blanket and she would stop instantly. Her sobs turning into laughs.

When I set her on my lap, I immediately smelled something terrible. I held her out to Jacob.

"Ha, ha. No," he said in a monotone voice.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it," I negotiated.

"Let me think about it...No." I puppy-dog pouted.

"Pwease? For me?" I asked in a baby voice.

"...Fine," he rolled his eyes and took her.

"Ha! Leah, one! Jake, zero! ¡El vigente campeón!"

"Hey, that's mine!" Jazmyn laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I just stole it! Do you really think I want to change Jay's diaper after I just ate? Uh, no!"

"Perfect. So you make Jake do the things that you don't want to?" Rachael asked. I nodded and she looked at Paul, smiling slyly. "Possibilities..."

"The eyes. It's all about the eyes," I giggled.

"Don't give her ideas!" Paul growled.

"Yes! Ideas! Give me ideas!" Rachael exclaimed, and we broke out into a fit of laughter. Paul just grumbled under his breath. We were still laughing when the door opened and Charlie came in, pushing Billy.

"Hi, guys! You made it just in time, or else those things that call themselves the Pack would have eaten all the food!" Alice said, skipping in to meet them.

"Hi, Daddy!" Rachael waved. Billy smiled and wheeled himself in more.

"Hey, Honey. Where's Jake?"

"Right here," Jacob said, and handed him Jayah. Jayah smiled and kicked her legs when she was in her Grandpa's lap. "Say 'hi, grandpa!'" Jayah just put her hands over her eyes and then pulled them away, starting a game of 'peek-a-boo.' Billy laughed and started playing with her, causing Jayah to burst into a fit of excited screams.

I turned back towards Syanne after that. She was still holding Kyle close to her, as if scared that something else would happen to him. He had fallen asleep in her arms, sucking his fingers. Syanne kissed his head lightly and rubbed his hair. She looked up and saw me staring, then blushed slightly.

"You love him a lot," I said, sitting down next to her.

"What's there not t-to love?" she replied, stroking his hair again.

"True." We were silent for a few seconds. "He's gonna' be a handsome little man when he gets older."

"Y-yeah. He is, isn't he?" Syanne gave me a small, tentative smile. I turned and noticed Embry staring at her with a loving grin on his face. I grinned at Syanne again.

"I can take him for you. Go talk to Embry," I said with my hands extended out. Syanne blushed again, then turned to look at Embry. He only smiled wider...

If that was even _possible_.

Quickly, she turned back around and looked at me.

"I-I don't know," she whispered.

"But I do. He won't hurt you...If he does, I hurt him. And that's not a threat, that's a promise," I said, raising my voice and my eyebrows at Embry. Then I turned back to the younger girl. She was silent for a few minutes before letting out a big breath.

"Okay." She handed Kyle to me and stood up, brushing her hair out of her face. She walked to Embry, and soon they were talking like old friends.

Looking back down at Kyle, I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was so cute! He had chestnut brown hair, just like his mom. It fell into his eyes a little bit and I brushed it away. Doing that made him open his eyes. I noticed that they were hazel, and he had pretty long lashes.

Kyle yawned, and I laughed. "Sorry I woke you up, Kyle," I said.

"Ooh, let me hold him!" Kim said from next to me. I laughed and handed the baby to her. "Hello, little Kyle!" Said baby stared at her, studying her features. Kim made faces and giggled, while I talked to my own baby brother.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Like a bitch," Seth answered.

"Language, young Seth! Since when do we use such words?" I snickered.

"Leah, I'm practically fifteen. What'd you expect?" Seth answered. I rolled my eyes.

"But I still see you as that cute little kid running around the house in diapers," I said in a baby voice. Seth chuckled, then grimaced a little. "Oh, my gosh. You _scare _me to _death _when you do that!"

"Well...You're not dead. And it really hurts," he replied, touching his stomach a little.

"Can't be worse than child labor," I said flatly, looking at Jayah in Billy's lap. "The head, eh...But those _shoulders_...! Oh, Lordy, squeezing those things through my v-"

"OH-kay!" Seth said loudly. Everyone stopped talking to look at us. We grinned sheepishly.

"Hi!" we said together. Everyone shook their heads and continued with what they were doing.

"There's only so much girl talk a guy can take," Seth said quieter. I laughed. "Really. You're talking about _me _and _my_ language? What about you? There's plenty of people who don't want to hear about _that_." I shrugged.

"You're the only available person here. Everyone else is preoccupied." We were silent for a few moments. But it wasn't awkward, it was actually quite comfortable.

"Hey, you remember when I threw that rock through the Hayes' window?" Seth asked suddenly. I laughed. Duh, I remembered! Our family and the Hayes were out to get each other back then. We hated everything _about _each other. And being neighbors just made everything worse.

"And then you hightailed it back here," I added, still laughing. "And-"

"And I thought I was gonna' get it, for sure," Seth added.

"Mom almost died laughing! Seeing the Hayes run out of the house calling the police made it better. I was laughing pretty hard, too. I was practically _crying_," I said.

"And Dad was so proud," Seth finished. We laughed together.

"Only our parents..." I said, mostly to myself. I looked back at Seth to see him with a grim smile on his face.

"I miss him sometimes, Lee," he whispered finally. My face mirrored his.

"I know. I do, too. I try to go by and see him every free moment I have...Which, really, isn't much," I laughed half-heartedly, looking at Jayah again. We were quiet again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, suddenly.

Crap. Sometimes my mouth had a mind of its own.

"What?"

"About...Y'know..." I bit my lip.

"Oh. That." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I didn't want you to worry."

"But I was worrying last week when we ended up rushing you to the hospital! I would've found out sometime, Seth."

"You don't understand, though. I mean, I would've told you eventually...I dunno...You were busy with Jayah...And Jacob...And your Bella problems..."

"How'd you know about that?"

"News travels fast, Lee." I raised my eyebrows. "Emily."

"Ah..." I nodded. "But that's beside the point. You don't know how scared I was..."

"What about me?" Seth asked. "Does it _always _have to be about you?" he asked, his voice raising. "Do you know how scared _I _was? Do you know what I _lived_ through these past few months?"

"No! You never open your mouth and TALK, half the time!" I screeched. The room got quiet again. I pulled Seth's hand and dragged him upstairs to my old room, ignoring his growls of pain. I sat down on my bed, yanking him down with me. Pulling my legs up, I moved them so I was sitting cross-legged against my pillows. He laid down so his legs were dangling off the side.

It was how we used to sit when we were kids. Before bed, we'd always have a little 'heart to heart' powwow in my room. It's why we were so close. We shared everything in here; secrets, stuff about school, people we liked...

I shook my head and got back to the subject before I blanked out in a reminiscing moment.

"Talk," I said flatly.

"Fine...After Jazz came, I thought I was back to how I was. I was better. She made everything better. But...I think it was when she left for those couple of days. I dunno...I...I was getting that feeling again."

"What feeling?"

Silence.

"The feeling to kill myself," he answered quietly. I pursed my lips, remembering the cliff fiasco last year. "So...The first person that I talked to was Mom. And, well, you pretty much know what happened after that." I nodded, knowing that he'd most likely gotten the pills after that. "And things were back to normal. The medicine made me back to my old self. I started singing again. With Jazz, of course. And I loved life.

"But...Maybe about a month ago, I started to feel like they weren't working. It seemed like it was only making things worse. Uhh..." he had been looking at the ceiling the whole time, but now he looked at me. "I was trying to get to sleep one night. And...I put the pillow over my head. Then...Then I held it there. And pushed harder and harder on it until I felt lightheaded and had to pull it away because I couldn't breathe. I thought nothing of it, but then I started to do it more and more. And I...I actually started looking forward to doing that every night. It scared me. But I couldn't stop. So...So I started taking more pills. And on that day," he continued, referring to last week. "The depression was really bad. I remember walking by the lockers and wanting to..." He bit his lip.

"'Wanting to' what?" I asked slowly.

"...I wanted to...I felt like bashing my head into the lockers. I felt like watching my blood pool onto the floor," he whispered quietly. I bit my lip, trying not to start crying. "I took four pills after that. And then...I don't know what happened then. It's black after that." We were quiet. He looked back up at the ceiling and his eyes stayed there for a while.

"I didn't know," was all I could muster up.

"Of course you didn't. I don't open my mouth and talk half the time," he laughed half-heartedly, mimicking what I'd said before.

"But what about now?"

"What _about _now?"

"Now that you're all, y'know, 'better?'"

Silence.

"To be honest, I really don't know," he whispered. "I don't ever want to look at another bottle of pills again."

"What if you go back to the way you were?"

Again, silence.

"I'm just gonna' have to 'grin and bear it,' like Dad used to say."

"But I don't want to lose you, Seth. Dad's already gone; I don't want to lose you, too. You're my baby brother...My _only _brother." Seth turned back towards me and smiled. "I love you too much for that to happen."

"Love you, too, Sis," he said quietly. He sat up, grimacing again.

"Still scary," I sighed. I stood up off the bed and then helped him stand up. Without a second thought, I hugged him tightly. I loved my little bro so much...

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," Seth repeated. I jumped away with a giggle.

"Sorry," I shrugged. He smiled and rolled his eyes, then I dragged him back downstairs. Everyone was into their usual playful banter, and I rushed down faster when I heard Jayah's cries.

"She's Leah's, right?" Charlie was asking.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "How'd you know? You never met her."

"Sounds just like her mother," Charlie laughed. I scoffed and picked up my daughter. Then I shot Charlie a death glare. "...But she looks like you, too," he added quickly. I smiled smugly and nodded.

"Actually she looks more like her daddy," I said, still bouncing Jayah up and down.

"Someone turn her off! I'm DYING!" Brady yelled over Jayah's cries. She stopped long enough to suck in another breath and let out an ear-splitting shriek. A chorus of 'thanks, Brady's' and 'way to go's' sounded from all over the house.

"Let me take her," Jacob said, and I handed him the baby. His eyes softened almost instantly and he placed her in the crook of his arm and started rocking her. "Where's her blanket?" he asked. I turned to Billy, who tossed me Jayah's blanket. I threw it to Jacob and he caught it swiftly.

"Nice catch!" Rosalie congratulated him, walking in. She closed the door behind her. Jacob sent her a quick grin and then went back to calming Jayah down. He wrapped the blanket around Jayah and her cries turned into little whimpers.

"Are you okay, now?" Jacob laughed. Jayah's fist found her mouth and she studied Jacob's face. He kissed her forehead tenderly then handed her to Charlie. "She's cuter when she's not crying." He made a face at Jayah and she smiled.

"You're right, Leah. She does look more like Jacob. Has your nose, though," Charlie said, grinning at Jayah. When his cell phone started to ring, he handed the baby back to Jake and fished it out of his pocket. "It's Charlie...Hey, I'm at Sue's...Uh, huh...Okay, I'll have it ready for you...Love you, too. Bye." He hung up.

"Bella?" Esme asked, holding a stack of dishes. It took all of my power not to shudder.

At least not visibly.

"Yeah. She's stopping by to get the key to the house. I locked it and didn't remember that we only have one key for the place." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Esme nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen. It was a little awkward for a few seconds after that.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Claire said, dancing around. It looked kind of like the dance she did whenever she needed to go.

Y'know..._Go_.

I leaned down to her level, ready to grab her and rush to the bathroom if I need to.

"I gotta' joke!" she giggled. Jacob put Jayah on the floor and she sat there babbling happily. Claire raised her hand and waved it in the air. "Raise up your hans if ya' wanna' hear it!" I laughed.

"Sure, Claire-Bear. Shoot," I said, picking her up and standing.

"How d'ya' make a tissue dance?" she asked, bouncing up and down in my arms.

"I don't know. How?" Quil laughed.

"Ya' gotta' put a boogie in it!"

"Ooh, that's a gross one," I laughed, and tweaked her nose.

"I funny, huh?" Claire asked once I set her back down. The little girl was perfect for ruining awkwardness. It was one of her...Many talents.

"Very funny, Claire," Sam chuckled. The two year old ran to Quil, starting to climb all over him. Then Mom came out with a plate wrapped in aluminum foil. A little container with something green in it rested on top, and a smaller container on top of that.

"Here, Charlie. This is for you. Some lasagna, garlic bread," Mom gestured to the two containers on the plate. "And this is a little salad, along with my homemade blue-cheese dressing."

"Cheese!" Claire said from her place on top of Quil's head. Her foot was in his eye, but he was still grinning a mile a minute.

Mom laughed and handed the food to Charlie.

"Thanks. Your cooking's delicious. Esme's is pretty up there, too," he added. Mom laughed and walked back into the kitchen, Charlie's eyes following her the whole way. I frowned.

Since when was Charlie in to my mom?

A knock on the door made him jump, and the rest of us tried our best to hide our laughter.

"I'll get it! I'm already up, anyway," Rachael said, and walked-more like waddled-to the door. She didn't even have a chance to say a proper greeting before Bella walked in, dragging some boy in with her. She was dressed in a short black dress, and her face was heavily made up. I turned to Rosalie, and she rolled her eyes, her lip coming up in a grimace. I glanced back at the boy she was with.

Poor guy. What deep, dark, devious trick did Bella pull to get his poor, defenseless soul to hang out with _her_?

Jacob leaned down and picked up Jayah, then walked to go sit down on the couch. I didn't miss the little growl that he let out before he sat down, though. Bella's eyes stayed trained to her dad, who dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He unhooked one of them and tossed it to her.

"I gotta' go back in, so I'll be a little late," Charlie said.

"Yeah, fine," Bella replied, and glanced at the boy next to her. "_We'll _probably be home a little late, too. We're heading into Port Angeles." Charlie nodded, and Bella and the boy stood by the door. Why wouldn't they just leave? They got what they came for, right? I bet everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. But then I came up with an answer.

The bitch just wanted to start stuff.

Finally, Charlie picked up the plate and containers.

"I should probably be heading out, too. I'll see you all later. Need a ride home, Billy?"

"Sure. Let me say 'bye' to my granddaughter, first," he replied. Jacob smiled and handed him Jayah. Billy laughed and kissed both of Jayah's cheeks. "Don't give Jake and Leah too much trouble, Little One. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jayah giggled. Bella coughed loudly. Billy didn't seem to notice, and continued smiling at Jayah. But, and I could tell he was reluctant to, he handed her back to Jake. I took the chance to give Billy a hug.

"See you later, Billy," I said, and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Dad," Jake said.

"Big kisses, Daddy!" Rachael exclaimed, rubbing her belly. The rest of the room followed with more 'bye, Billy's' and 'see you later, Charlie's.' The two men waved and were soon going through the door. Bella and her boy toy stood to the side to let them pass.

"Later, guys," she said real nasally.

"Just leave my house," Seth groaned from the couch. "You being here is worse than any pain that surgery brings." Bella's eyes turned to slits, but she left anyway; slamming the door behind her. Everyone cheered and clapped when she left. Jazmyn leaned down and kissed Seth.

"He got her to leave!" Paul laughed.

"And I didn't even have to show her my fangs," Rosalie added. "You did good, kid."

"You know what this calls for?" Ashley waggled her eyebrows.

"Dance party!" Amanda finished. She reached into her duffle and pulled out a hot pink iPod dock.

"That was so random," Brady said, turning to Jared. "Do they always do stuff like this?" Jared nodded, a tortured look on his face. Kim smiled and kissed him.

"You guys just carry random iPod docks in your bag?" Syanne asked, looking over at them. Amanda nodded and selected a song. _Low _started to play and the twins immediately broke into a fit of dancing.

"Woohoo!" Jazmyn said, and started dancing with them.

"Jazz, sit down," Sam shook his head. Jazmyn turned around and shook her butt in his face.

"You're just jelly 'cause I got more moves in my butt than you've got in your whole entire body, Sammy." I laughed and bumped Sam with my hip.

"She's right, 'ya know," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Leah...!" Seth sat up, he looked worried.

"I may not be able to sing, Bro-Bro, but dance, yes!" I laughed. To make my point, I got 'low' like the song said, swaying my hips the whole time. Then I got back up with a body roll. Wolf whistles sounded throughout the house. Seth groaned.

"Who knew?" Sam laughed.

"Don't encourage her," Seth groaned.

"Aww, poor Seth. Born with a voice, but not the hips," I poked out my bottom lip and shook my head mockingly. I grinned again and looked at Jacob, holding my arms out for Jayah. "Time for a dance lesson, Jay-Jay!"

"Uh, no. I don't want my daughter to become an aspiring go-go dancer," Jacob said seriously. I shrugged my shoulders. I mentally rolled my eyes. Jake was, of course, pretending like he didn't love my dancing.

Because he and I both knew he did.

"More fun for me, then!" I continued dancing, knowing that all eyes were on me.

I LOVE being the center of attention!

Suddenly the music cut off, and I turned towards the twins' iPod dock with a frown.

"Aww...I liked that song."

"Sorry to ruin your Anti-Bella party, but it's a school night," Mom said.

"Uh, not for me," I pointed at myself.

"Or me. I don't have to go to school tomorrow, do I?" Seth asked.

"No. But Carlisle's gonna' be here soon. So you need to get upstairs," Mom answered.

"Moooom..." Seth whined.

"Move it, young man."

"Ooh, she pulled out the Mommy Card! You better move, Seth," Brandon snorted a laugh. Jazmyn helped Seth off the couch then gave him a kiss. They stood there kissing for a few seconds, and I knew that Seth was stalling. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was gonna' come next.

"And-" I pointed towards Mom.

"One. Two..." she started counting. Seth quickly pulled away, then hurried as quickly as he could upstairs. Jazmyn blew him a kiss then grabbed her backpack.

"See you guys, later," she waved and walked out the door. A few of the others followed after her.

"Bye-" Ashley started.

"Mrs. Clearwater," Amanda finished. They gave her a hug, and Jared had to literally pry them off of her afterwards. Kim walked with Amanda out to Jared's car. Ashley stayed and hugged Brandon.

"See ya' later, Bran," she whispered. Jared stood and waited. When Ashley finally left out the door, Jared stared at Brandon.

"Hurt her, and I'll personally castrate you with my own two hands." Jared left. I laughed, and Jacob slapped Brandon's back.

"I think he's cool with it now." Brandon looked like he was ready to pee his pants, but then, slowly, he smiled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," he nodded at us and left.

I walked over and hugged Mom. Then moved so she could see Jayah quickly.

"You'll be over tomorrow, right?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm doing some cleaning all day tomorrow. Maybe a little later. But it should go by pretty fast," she replied. I nodded and gave her a hug one last time. "Oh, before I forget..." she turned around and flicked her hand. Out from the kitchen floated a container filled with food.

"That is so creepy," Jacob thought aloud. I laughed and caught it when it fell into my hands.

"Lasagna? Yes!" I cheered.

"I knew you'd want some," Mom laughed. "And I gave you _plenty_," she eyed Jacob, and he smiled sheepishly. "It should last you a few days."

"You're the best, Mommy," I giggled.

"Love you, Leah," she said, and disappeared into the kitchen. I turned to Syanne. She stood up, Kyle sleeping in her arms. "Let's go home." Syanne smiled.

A real, true, genuine smile.

**I didn't know how else to end it! If I didn't stop there, I'd have about three other chapters in just this one! Anyway...Review!**

** ~SasahFierce12.0**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Here's Chapter 35!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 35

Jacob's P.o.V.

"It's been a week! Can I _please _g-go back to school, now?" Syanne said, coming downstairs. "M-my friends are probably wondering w-where I'm at! Athena probably thinks I'm d-dead, or something!" She groaned and plopped down on the couch next to Leah.

"Wow. A freshman that actually _wants _to be in school. That's something you don't hear every day," Leah laughed. "But…What do you think, Jake?" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't see why not. You got pretty good control for a pup," I smirked. But I knew I'd have to be the one to drop the bomb on her.

Better now than never…

"Syanne…About your friends," I started. Leah made a face and stood up, making up an excuse about changing Jayah. "…Uhh…How do I put this? You can't hang out with them anymore." Syanne cocked her head.

"Why not?"

"Our secret might slip. We don't want that. That's putting innocent people in danger."

"B-But what about Emily? And Jazmyn, and K-Kim, and Rachael, and Teasha…What about them? T-They're not wolves. And they know. A-Aren't we p-putting _them _in danger?" Syanne asked.

"That's different." Wow. I really couldn't come up with anything better than _that_?

"C-can't we m-make an e-exception?" Syanne stuttered. She did that a lot, but it stood out more when she was shy, or under pressure, or anxious. "W-what d-do I t-tell them? They'll think I'm part of a gang, or something! Y-you guys don't h-have that g-good of a reputation at my s-school…"

"It may seem harsh, but you'll have to ignore them. If they call your name, don't answer. In class, try to find a seat furthest away from any of them if they're in any of your classes. It's easier to avoid them that way," I said. It's what I did to avoid Quil and Embry when I first phased. But then they phased, too, so it was all really a lost cause.

I was about to talk more when Sam came through the door.

"Sorry to bother you this late, but another kid just phased," he said. "It was in front of his parents, so they're pretty freaked out; not to mention our new wolf."

"What's his name?" Leah asked, coming back downstairs.

"Malachi, I think it was," Sam said. "Yeah. Malachi Jenkins." Syanne gasped and I looked at her to see her grin.

"Mal? Let me come, _please_? He's one of my g-good friends! He'll l-listen to me. Let me come, let me come!" She jumped up and down in front of Sam. He nodded and she cheered.

"I'll stay here and watch the kids," Leah said, smiling. I leaned down and gave her peck on her cheek before racing out the door after the other two. Sam and I phased, and we waited patiently for Syanne to come out from behind the tree.

When she reappeared in her wolf form, we ran to the Jenkins' house. We were instantly bombarded with the thoughts of another wolf.

_"I'm a wolf. A freaking _wolf_..." _he laughed creepily, making me mentally cringe. _"And...And there's people in my head!"_

_ "Mal, it's me!" _Syanne thought happily.

_"Now I know I'm insane...I haven't heard from Syanne in a week, and now she suddenly reappears in my head...?"_

_ "You're not insane, Malachi. I'm really here! I'm a wolf, like you!" _ Syanne explained. We reached the backyard, and saw a coal black wolf pacing around. There were shredded bits of clothing strewn around the yard and two people, most likely his parents, were standing on the patio, gawking at the giant furry creature that was their son.

_"Oh, crap. There's more," _Malachi backed away, knocking down a potted plant with his tail. This caused him to jump and he knocked down three lawn chairs.

_"Malachi, stop," _Sam said calmly. But he used his alpha voice. Malachi froze. _"Good. Now we can explain things. I'm Sam. That's Jacob. And I think you already know Syanne," _he gestured towards us with his head. Syanne's tongue rolled out the side of her mouth.

_"Hi, Malachi!" _she barked happily.

_"Oh...Kay..." _Malachi said slowly.

_"And you're not crazy. This is real life, Bud," _I said. _"You've heard those stories about the Spirit Warriors, right?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "They're true. And the Cold Ones? They're real, too."_

_ "Vampires?"_

_ "Mhm. But we're friends with some of them!" _Syanne added. _"They're really nice...It just takes a while to g-get used to the s-smell." _

_ "Hey. You're speech's getting better. Slow down a bit, though," _Malachi said to Syanne. She nodded. _"How's Kyle?"_

_ "He's growing his first tooth!" _Malachi barked out a laugh.

_"That's great. I've missed the little dude." _

_ "Sorry to ruin the reunion, but we gotta' teach you how to phase back," _Sam said, cutting in. He turned to me. _"You brought a pair of extra shorts, right?" _

_ "Yup," _I replied, and took the shorts off the rope around my leg.

_"Good. Malachi, I'm going to need you to concentrate. Got that?" _Sam continued.

_"I...Guess..." _

_ "Okay. Take it away, Jake," _Sam sat down on his haunches and Syanne did the same.

_"Why me?" _I whined. _"I'm not good at this, and you know that."_

_"What if Jayah ends up phasing one day? Don't _you _want to be the one to teach her to phase back?" _Through his thoughts, I could see that he was smirking at me.

_"Damn... I hate it when you use my own daughter against me..." _I murmured, but turned back to Malachi. _"I'll teach you the way I learned. Think human. Two legs, two arms. Opposable thumbs; the whole nine yards." _Malachi nodded, and through his thoughts I could see him thinking about how he looked as a human. _"Good. Now let your human side take over." _Malachi started shifting back to his normal self. Soon he stood in front of me on two legs. Syanne barked and flopped on her stomach. Then she put her front paws over her eyes.

_"Put some clothes on him, please?" _Sam and I snickered, and then I threw Malachi the shorts with my teeth. He put them on.

_"Phase, guys," _Sam ordered. We went back to our respectable trees in the forest and soon were coming back out clothed. "Welcome to the pack, Malachi," Sam said with a grin.

"Mal!" Syanne ran out and jumped on him to give him a hug.

"Hey, Shorty!" he kissed the top of her head. Syanne jumped off of him and then turned towards his parents.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," she said sheepishly. Mr. Jenkins lifted his hand up to wave, but it kind of just hung there weakly. Mrs. Jenkins' hands were clasped over her mouth, and she was pale. The two stared at their son. Sam cleared his throat.

"I know this is a lot to take in-" he started.

"It's more than a lot! It's like a truck-load!" Mrs. Jenkins screeched. "My son is a giant, hairy..._Big foot_!" I raised my hand.

"Actually...We're werewolves."

"Don't get smart with me!" Mrs. Jenkins snapped. "How am I going to explain this to our friends? Our _family_? You have seven brothers and sisters in there..." she looked up at the window, and the rest of us did, too. About five little kids stood there, looking out with their mouths hung open. Sam slapped his hand to his face in frustration.

"This is _not _going like it's supposed to..." he groaned.

"...Does this mean that they'll turn into..._Werewolves_, too?" Mr. Jenkins asked. The way he said 'werewolves' sounded strained; like he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. His wife gasped.

"Oh, no! Not my little babies! It's bad enough that Malachi's gone and done this...But not them! Oh, my little Matthew. Mark, Naomi, Esther, John, Luke..." her hands flew to her hair and tugged on it. "And Timmy!" she yelped. "They're so young!"

"Mom, quit being so dramatic," Malachi rolled his eyes. His mom shot him a cold look.

"Aunty Dee..." Syanne stepped forward. Mrs. Jenkins' eyes softened. "They're still little. And they might not even phase." I smiled at the young wolf. She was a good peacemaker. "Malachi's fine. He's s-special, like all the r-rest of us. He p-phased to help protect the r-reservation a-against v-vampires. We can all sleep soundly at night now." Mrs. Jenkins made a sound like a car screech.

"Back up; _vampires_?"

"Aww, Sy..." I shook my head.

"W-well they'd have to find out s-sometime!" Syanne snapped. Then she turned back to the Jenkins. "But some of t-them are n-nice. We're friends!"

"How can you be friends with something that literally sucks the living life out of you?" Mrs. Jenkins' eyes were full of fire. Syanne opened her mouth to argue, but Malachi waved his hand in front of her face and shushed her.

"Don't even try. She's pretty heated," he whispered. Mrs. Jenkins clucked her tongue.

"I'm beyond heated! I'm...I'm...! I could just EXPLODE right now! This is beyond me...!" suddenly she clasped her hands to her mouth again and let out a sob. "...I don't want one of my babies to get hurt..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She wiped them away and crossed her arms. "Damn pregnancy hormones..." It was then that I noticed her swollen stomach. Whoa. Eight kids and another on the way?

Sam stepped forward. "Mrs. Jenkins, as I was saying before, I know this is a lot. But this weekend, we're having a bonfire on the beach. This is something we do often. Everything will be explained. If you just give it a chance..." he trailed off at the end. Mrs. Jenkins pursed her lips, then turned to her husband. He nodded, and she sighed.

"Fine. Let's go, Malachi. You have school in the morning."

"Actually..." I began, unsure of how to explain things.

"Now what?" Mrs. Jenkins groaned. She looked up at the window, where the children from before were still staring. "Go. To. _BED_!" As fast as lightning, they disappeared. A smirk crossed my face.

"Mal can't go to school yet," Syanne said. "H-he has to wait 'till h-he can control his anger, first. T-that's what triggers p-phasing," she continued, rephrasing everything I had told her before.

I'd taught her well.

"How long will that take?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"They made me stay home for a week!" Syanne rolled her eyes.

"It's better than me. I took two," Sam said with a grin. "So...One...Maybe two. But no more than that. Sure, he'll have his moments, but he'll know when it's time to get up and leave the promblem by then." He eyed Malachi, who just grinned. "And, because I don't want anyone to get hurt, he's not gonna' stay here for a while. He'll stay with us until he's got the phasing under control."

"You're not going to let me see my own son?" Mrs. Jenkins screeched. Sam shook his head, clearly frustrated. I was, too.

No offense to Malachi, but she was kind of getting on my nerves. I don't know how he or anyone else deals with it.

"You can see him, he'll just be living somewhere else for a while."

"But don't worry," I added. "We'll take good care of him. I promise."

"Wolf's honor," Syanne raised her hand in a pledge. Mr. Jenkins shook his head, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. His wife threw her hands in the air, defeated.

"Fine! Take him!" she started to go inside. "Bring him back in one piece; _if you'd be so kind_," she added icily. She slammed the sliding door behind her.

"Ouch," Malachi winced. "Hope the Quints are in bed. Sure don't want to get on her bad side tonight." He grinned.

"Mom just needs a little time to get over this," Mr. Jenkins said. "You know how stressed she is lately, y'know, with Obadiah due any day now..." he sighed. "But...I'm pretty okay with this now, I guess. Just took a while to sink in." He put his hands in his pockets. "You're free to go. But like the wife said: 'back in one piece!' Got it?" Sam, Syanne, and I nodded. "Okay. We'll see you later." We waved and we started walking back into the forest.

"Where to now, Boss Man?" I joked to Sam.

"He can stay with me and Emily. C'mon." We started walking back into the forest.

"So...Are we the only ones? Or are there more?" Malachi asked.

"There's more. A WHOLE lot more," Syanne answered. "But you'll meet them all soon." Sam and I walked side by side in front of Syanne and Malachi. They trailed a few feet behind us, talking.

"...How're Roger and Lydia?" Malachi asked quietly. Syanne sighed.

"Last I saw them...T-they were in a p-police cruiser headed for the big house," I could hear the faint smile in her voice.

"Wait. Really?"

"Mhm. I'm so glad that Kyle and I aren't in any r-real danger anymore. It's like a w-whole load is lifted o-off m-my s-s-shoulders. Jacob and his girlfriend Leah are the ones to thank for that. T-they've been so nice to me. They took me under their wings, gave me and Kyle a p-place to stay..." I smiled to myself and turned to her.

"Are you just saying that?" I teased. Syanne laughed and shook her head. Malachi grinned at me with appreciation.

"Alright, guys. Here's where we split. Malachi can come with me," Sam said, turning towards the part of the forest towards his house. The new wolf started walking towards him. "See you guys tomorrow." Malachi waved to us and followed Sam down the path. Syanne and I walked the rest of the way home in silence.

When the house came into view, Syanne sighed.

"I really d-did mean all t-that stuff. Y-you guys have been nice t-to me in so many w-ways."

"You're welcome. Really, Syanne. You and Kyle are great. And, this is for real, Leah and I are adopting you two so you can permanently live with us." I grinned at her and she practically tackled me like a linebacker with her hug.

"You guys are the greatest!"

"We've talked to the social worker and everything. There's a whole lot of paperwork, and crap, but it's pretty much set." Syanne had tears in her eyes.

"I-I've waited for this m-my whole life. A-and I'm happy it's you guys. I w-want to bring K-Kyle up in a good home...And I don't know a better place to d-do it." She hugged me again, and we started walking up the front steps.

"Sy, over the past week, you've become like the little sister I've never had. And Kyle like my son. I love you both just as much as I love the Pack and everyone else." We opened the door and saw Leah asleep on the couch. She laid on it like it was a bed, and had Jayah snuggled in her arms. She was, of course, sucking on her fist. Kyle laid on top of Leah and he still had his teething ring in his hand. Suddenly he let it go and it fell to the floor.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's a real Kodak moment," I whispered quietly. Syanne laughed and then gasped. She ran upstairs, and then came back down a few seconds later with Leah's camera. She kneeled on the floor and snapped a picture. Looking at it, she smiled.

"That's _so_ going on Facebook," she said. I smirked. The girl had only gotten one a few days ago, and was completely obsessed with it. Every time I turned around, she was uploading more and more pictures.

Definitely following in Leah's footsteps.

Syanne had forgotten to turn the flash off and now Leah's eyes fluttered open. She looked around until her eyes landed on me. She smiled tiredly.

"Hey, Daddy," she whispered.

"Hey, Mommy," I said back.

"How's our new wolf?" she asked.

"Fine. Can't say the same for his parents, though."

"Mrs. J went _nuts_!" Syanne chuckled quietly.

"That bad, huh?" Leah grinned. Then she looked down at Jayah and then at Kyle on top of her. "I'd move them, but they look so peaceful."

"Kyle's okay," Syanne said. She stood up and took him into her arms. "He s-sleeps like a rock! Once he falls asleep, a bulldozer couldn't wake him up!" She laughed, and Leah and I laughed with her.

"Wish I could say the same for Jewel," Leah said quietly. She sat up, bringing Jayah with her. "If a feather fell to the ground, she'd hear it." Leah stood, and Jayah began to cry. I rolled my eyes but smiled in spite of myself. I held my arms out.

"Let me." Leah shrugged.

"Be my guest." she gave me Jayah and I rocked her in my arms and started walking to her room.

"Shhh...I'm sure Mommy didn't mean to wake you up." Jayah's cries continued. I laid her in her crib, then draped her favorite blanket over her. She almost immediately stopped crying. I chuckled and shook my head. "You're quite the drama queen, aren't you, Jay?" The baby's fist found her mouth, and she began sucking on it. "How am I going to get you to sleep now?" I reached down and brushed her hair with my hand. "...What's that song that Leah sings to you? Oh, yeah. _Waves try to treasure, the things that they treasure_...Something like that." Jayah looked at me. Her face seemed be in somewhat of a scowl. "I know I have a bad voice, don't look at me like that." Jayah's eyes drooped closed, and I grinned. "Ha! Turns out I _can _carry a tune." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "'Night 'night, Princess." I reached over and turned on her nightlight; it had a carousel that spun around on the inside, casting horse shadows around her wall. I left, closing the door halfway behind me.

Syanne walked by, a toothbrush in her mouth. She smiled.

"G'night, Jake," she said. I nodded and headed to my room. Leah was already in there, slipping on a t-shirt. I smiled at her and went to my drawer to pull out some pajama pants.

"Do you think any more people are gonna' phase?" she asked me. I shrugged, slipping off my shorts.

"It's possible." I slid the checkered pants over my waist and then threw my shorts in the dirty clothes hamper. Then I looked at Leah as she brushed her hair. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time that we spent time together?" Leah looked at me weirdly through the mirror.

"Uhh...We spend time together every night. You remember? Over there..." she pointed to our bed.

"No, not like _that_. I mean, like out on the town." I stood up and took the brush from her hands, then I set it down on her vanity. "Dinner..." I pulled her up on her feet. Then I twirled her around. "A movie..." She giggled and pulled away from me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Are you asking me on a _date_?"

"Depends on how you put it..." I waggled my eyebrows. "...But, yes. I _am _asking you, Leah Harriet Clearwater, on a _date_. What do you say?" Leah looked up, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Mmm...Tomorrow?" I grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's a date," I whispered into her ear. She crashed her lips onto mine. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Then we sunk down onto the bed, entangling our bodies together. I was getting into it...But then Leah pulled away.

"Sorry, Mr. Black. No glove, no love," she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What cliché chick-flick did you get _that _out of?" Leah just smiled and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't say anything more and fixed the blanket so that she was lying under them. I stood up to turn out the light.

"Aww, Jakey. I said I was 'sorry!' It's just that we have Jayah, and Syanne and Kyle right next to us..." Leah cooed. I climbed into bed next to her but still didn't say anything. "Jacob! Baby! Honey? _Sweetie_...?" She twirled her fingers in my hair, but I didn't show that it changed my ticked mood one bit.

"Sleeping," I said, and turned around. Leah sighed and turned out the lamp on her side. "We both have long days tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay," she replied. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. It was silent and dark for a few moments before I felt Leah shift a little. She sighed again. Then she shifted around some more. My eyes shot open and I stared at the wall in frustration. Leah just kept moving around.

"Having fun there?" I asked sarcastically.

"I just can't sleep knowing that you're mad at me for not giving into you," she whimpered. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," I said. Leah sighed with relief.

"Then how come you looked pissed?" I closed my eyes again and didn't answer. "Hel_lo_! I asked you a question!"

"Ignoring," I answered. Leah muttered something under her breath and then pushed me off the bed. "What the hell?" I stood up and rubbed my butt. "That hurt!" Leah crossed her arms and smiled deviously.

"It was supposed to. You got the couch tonight." She stood and pushed me out the door, shutting it in my face.

"Wait. Does this mean tomorrow's canceled?" No answer. "Can I at least get a blanket?" I yelled at the door. It opened and Leah threw a sheet at me. She shut the door again. "Well, thanks." I muttered under my breath and headed downstairs. Plopping on the couch, I did my best to make myself comfortable. Hopefully, I wouldn't be spending any time on the couch tomorrow night. This would blow over soon...

Then again, this was _Leah _we're talking about. Hot headed, short tempered, _Leah_.

Me and my stupid sarcastic mouth...

000000000000000000000000

"Darren, stop flirting and get over here!" Paul yelled to one of the workers. The girls that Darren was talking to were here practically every other day. Always complaining about car troubles. And he was always the one to talk to them first. The girls were actually getting kind of annoying. They even went so far as to take the spark plugs out of their car so we'd fix it. How stupid did they think we were? They just wanted to watch us walk around shirtless.

And Darren? He was Sam's older half brother. He moved here a couple of months ago, and started working here shortly after. Plus, he was showing signs of phasing. So Sam wanted to keep an eye on him.

Darren flashed the girls a smile and walked over towards Paul. He rubbed his hands together. "What can I do for ya', Pauly?" he asked. Paul rolled his eyes and closed the hood of the girls' car.

"Tell them to come over when they have a _real _problem with their car," he growled in a low voice. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Spark plugs?" Paul nodded and sighed.

"_Again_?" Embry asked. Jared shook his head with a smirk. Darren turned back to the girls.

"Ladies!" he said with a grin. They giggled. "She's all fixed up. But, _please_, do us all a favor and come back when you actually have a problem with your car? Thanks." He waved to them and walked into the office part of the building. Paul tossed one of the girls the keys. She fumbled with them, trying to open the door to her car. When she finally opened it, her and the two of her other friends climbed in quickly. They drove off. The rest of us guys burst into laughter when we saw them disappear quickly down the road.

"You think they'll actually stay away this time?" Paul asked, wiping his hands on an oil stained cloth.

"I hope," I said.

"I sure don't blame them for coming back every day to see us...Specifically _moi_," Darren said, coming back out. He flexed his muscles. "I mean, look at these biceps!" Paul threw his rag at him, and the rest of us laughed. "Ha, ha. Very funny, guys." We talked and joked around some more, and then a girl walked in. She looked tomboyish; dressed in a pair of cutoffs and a hoodie. She wore a pair of combat boots, and a flat top New York Yankees hat. It was turned half to the side. She walked with a certain sway to her hips, as if she ruled the world.

"Here we go," Embry said with an eye roll. Darren was by her side in three seconds.

"Hello, Miss. And might I say you are lookin' _mighty _fine on this beautiful-"

"I'm fourteen, asshole," she snapped. Darren held his hands up in defense and backed up. I laughed.

"Car troubles?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Nope," the girl said.

"...Paint job?" Jared tried.

"Nope," the girl said again, popping the 'p.' "I wanna' know if you have any job openings," she said simply. The rest of us guys looked at each other.

"I...Dunno," Embry answered. "I'll go get the Boss Man." He turned, cupping his hands over his mouth like a microphone. "SAM!" he yelled, just as said werewolf walked outside. He stared at Embry, who smiled sheepishly.

"The chick wants to know if she can work here," Darren said, gesturing towards the girl with a flick of his head. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I think 'the chick' has a name," I said. "Which is..."

"Athena. Athena Christmas," she answered, crossing her arms and flicking her hat with her finger.

"I am _loving _your last name," Jared laughed. Athena flashed him her pearly whites.

"Well, Athena, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Fourteen," she answered. "But I love cars. Absolutely _love them_. When Mom's got car troubles, she usually comes to me first. So, I pretty much have a good recommendation." Sam nodded and looked up when he saw Quil and some of the other guys pushing in his truck. Teasha, Jazz, and Syanne followed behind them. The rest of us hooted with laughter.

"That old thing finally gave out on you, didn't it?" Darren laughed. Quil stopped pushing and glared at him.

"Oh, my gosh! It was so scary! It broke down in the middle of the road. I thought we were gonna' get run over, or something!" Jazmyn exclaimed, her hands on her face.

"Jazz, you're so melodramatic," Teasha said with a shake of her head. Brady came from around the car with a huge grin on his face.

"Sam! Guess what, I-" he bumped into Athena and they fell down. He looked at her and his eyes softened. "Hey..." he breathed.

"Hey, yourself..." Athena said. Then she blushed. "We really gotta' stop meeting like this."

He'd done it! I just knew he had. It was in the way he talked to her, and the way he looked at her, too. There was no doubt in my mind that Brady had imprinted.

Brady stood up and helped Athena up afterwards.

"Congrats, man," Sam laughed. Brady beamed.

"Athena!" Syanne said excitedly.

"Syanne!" The girls hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in forever! Were you at school today?" Syanne nodded.

"But, really. It's only been like, a-a week," Syanne retorted.

"But it felt like forever! It was so lonely...And Malachi's gone now," she looked at Syanne with sad eyes. Sy turned to me, but I shook my head.

_Tomorrow_, I mouthed. She nodded and turned back to her friend with a smile.

"What are you d-doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"She's our newest protégé," Sam answered with a wink. Athena turned and started jumping up and down.

"Really? I got the job?" she squealed.

"Yeah. Can't deny a pretty little thing like you," Darren said.

"I'm _not _a thing!" Athena said, crossing her arms. Again, Darren held up his hands in defense.

"Athena's working here now?" Brady asked. We nodded.

"Cool. This place could use a feminine touch," Leah said, walking in. I held my arms open and she jumped into them. Then I kissed her.

"Aww..." Jazmyn said. "Couple moment!" I set Leah down and watched as she kissed Seth. And then Teasha kissed Collin.

"Too much love!" Darren said. The rest of us laughed.

"Where's Jay?" I asked.

"Still with Emily. She's keeping her for the rest of the day. We're still on tonight, right?" I grinned and nodded. She leaned up and kissed me again.

"What's happening tonight?" Seth asked. "...Wait, do I really wanna' know?" Leah smiled slyly at her little brother. "Okay! Don't wanna' know!" Leah and I laughed.

"It's okay. We're just stepping out for a while," I said. Seth looked relieved. "And here I thought we were gonna' have to cancel."

"Why'd you think that?" Jared asked, opening the hood of Quil's car. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. Sam was practically dying with laughter.

"You had the couch last night, didn't you?" I nodded, remembering how uncomfortable that was. "It's okay. You're not alone."

"So, Sam? Mind if I take him off your hands?" Leah asked. Sam shook his head and waved us off.

"Not at all. You've done your share of work today, Jake. Darren, on the other hand..."

"Hey, when I see a couple of hot girls-"

"Shut up, idiot," Athena snapped. "It's not like any of 'em would date you, anyway." Darren glared at her and started shaking violently. He was a blur in a couple of seconds.

"Athena, watch out!" Brady moved her out of the way just as Darren erupted into a giant gray wolf. He growled but then stopped short and looked down. Athena screamed and the rest of us backed up.

"Close the garage!" Embry yelled. Paul ran and hit the control to close the huge door. Darren tried to walk around everything, as Sam and Jared tried to reach for him and calm him down. Leah turned to look at Athena, who was staring with her mouth hung open. It slowly formed into a smile and she jumped up.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" she squealed. "I made him explode! Into a WOLF! The kids at school aren't gonna' believe this! Wait 'till I tell them!"

"NO!" everyone in the shop yelled. Athena looked at us weirdly.

"It's...It has to stay a secret," Brady told her. Athena nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" she zipped her lips with an imaginary key and giggled.

"She took that easily," Leah said, clearly surprised.

"I KNEW there was something weird about you guys!" Athena exclaimed. "I didn't know before, but now I do!" She turned back to Darren. "Is he stuck like that, or can he change back?"

"He can change back, we just have to teach him first. This is the first time he's phased," Sam said calmly. "Paul, go through the front. Make sure there're no people. I want a safe passage to the forest." Paul nodded and went through the door of the office area. He came back a few seconds later and gave Sam the all clear. "Jazz." He gestured with his head towards the button to open the garage door. Jazmyn opened the door and Sam led Darren out. They disappeared into the forest soon after that. It was silent, until Jazmyn started laughing.

"Today's been so exciting!" she squealed, hopping on top of the tool table. "First, I get an A _plus_ on my Algebra test, then Brady imprints..."

"What's that?" Athena asked. Leah patted her shoulder.

"We're gonna' take this wolf thing step by step, 'kay? You'll find out soon." Athena nodded, but I could tell she was still etching to know. Brady touched her shoulder and she looked up at him and grinned.

"...And _then _Quil's truck breaks down! Oh, and Sam's big bro phased!" she laughed again. Then gasped. "...Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! It's my birthday! _Happy birthday to me...Happy birthday to me..._!" she sang. Everyone stared at her.

"You _forgot _your own _birthday_?" Teasha asked, her eyebrow raised. "And even more important than that; _you didn't tell me_?"

"That _does _explain the big plate of pancakes my parents gave me this morning..." she looked up in deep thought, then snapped her head towards Seth. "You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to know these things!" Seth jumped like he'd just been snapped out of a deep thought.

"Sorry, Jazz," he said, smiling sheepishly. Jazmyn stood up on the tool table and crossed her arms.

"Now you get to sing it," she flipped her hair.

"Aww, Jazz..."

"Sing it...!"

"Jazzy-"

"Sing. It," Jazmyn leaned down and her eyes turned into slits. She even went as far as to growl. Seth slapped his face, then dragged his hand down. He turned and looked at us, then turned back to Jazmyn. She put all her weight on her right leg, her hip jutted out.

"I'm a little-"

"What...? I can't hear you!" Jazmyn leaned forward, over exaggerating that she couldn't hear him.

"I'M A LITTLE-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Do the dance!" Seth growled, and Jazmyn jumped down from her perch. "Shall I help you?" She turned him around so that he was facing us. Leah laughed when she saw the scowl on her brother's face. Jazmyn moved his arms so one was up and one was on his hip. "Sing!"

"I'm a little-"

"LOUDER!"

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT! HERE IS MY HANDLE AND HERE IS MY SPOUT!" Jazmyn moved his hands so that they were going along with his words. The rest of us were practically on the ground laughing our heads off. "Jazz-"

"SIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP, HEAR ME SHOUT; TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" Jazmyn moved Seth so that he was tilted to the side. The thing that made the whole moment more hilarious was the scowl on Seth's face the whole time. Practically everyone in the shop was on the floor, laughing and gasping for air.

"Take a bow!" Jazmyn said. Seth just stood there with his arms crossed. "That's what you get for being a bad boyfriend..."

"It's not my fault that I didn't know when your birthday was!" he retorted.

"It _is _kind of sad, though," Leah said, still giggling. She wiped away a tear.

"Even _I _know when my girlfriend's birthday is," Jared said. That made everyone laugh harder, and even Seth chuckled a little. Leah leaned on me.

"Ahhh...We still love you, Baby Bro," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Seth replied with an eye roll. Jazmyn giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Are you guys fine fixing Quil's car? Jake and I are heading out," Leah said, taking my hand and starting to drag me away.

"We're fine! We're totally gonna' have a party!" Athena exclaimed. Jazmyn squealed and jumped up.

"Yea! I love parties!" she said happily.

"Okay! See you guys later!" Leah said, and dragged me out more.

"Don't have too much fun, you crazy kids!" Teasha joked, sticking her tongue out.

"Here, I'll go in my car and you can go in yours. I'll see you at home," I told her. She nodded and pecked my cheek. After that, we got into our respective cars.

00000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my robe, headed for the clothes laid out on my bed. I didn't want to look cute...I wanted to look...

Sexy. Pretty. _Beautiful_.

I mean, Jake and I have been dating for a while. But we've never actually, you know, _been out_. I wanted to look good for our first date.

I chose some white skinnies that shaped nicely to my body. And then I picked out a spaghetti strap floral top. It flowed out at the bottom, and had pretty flower patterns all over it. I put on some dangly earrings, and didn't go all out on my makeup. Just some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Simple. Just like Jake.

And that's what I loved the most about him.

"Leah! You done yet?" Jacob yelled up the stairs.

"Almost, Jakey!" I yelled back. I slid on one heel and hopped to the door. I bounced down the stairs, trying to put on the other heel.

"You look nice," Jake said. "Is this all for me?" I looked up after I had it on and grinned.

"Yeah..."

"You must love me a lot."

"I do!" I kissed him. "I can't _wait _until I say that in a white dress." Jacob smiled.

"Me, too." He took my hand and we started walking outside to his Rabbit.

"You know, you don't look so bad yourself, Mister," I joked. I looked him up and down. He wore a light blue button up shirt and had the sleeves rolled up. The first few buttons were undone, and I could see that he had on the little chain necklace that I'd given him a couple years back. He also had on dark denim jeans that hung low on his waist. "...Sexy." I slid into the passenger seat and he started the car.

"Ya' think so?" he asked, and flexed his biceps.

"Way to ruin a moment, Jake," I rolled my eyes. A deep chuckle rose from his throat, and he took my hand.

With the radio playing at a low volume in the background, the hum of the car, and Jacob's warm hand in mine, the ride was quite comfortable.

"Where are we headed?" I asked after about two hours of silence.

"Seattle," he answered. "But that's the only answer you're gonna' get for a while. The rest of this is going to be a surprise." He kissed my knuckles. I shrugged and leaned back in the Rabbit's comfy seats. We drove for a while more, and it was around four o'clock that I decided to call Emily to check up on Jayah. I took out my cell phone and searched through my address book for her name. "Watcha doin'?" Jake asked me.

"Checkin' up on Jayah," I answered. I held the phone to my ear and waited as her phone rang.

_"Hello?" _Emily asked from the other end. I could hear giggling and screaming in the background.

"Hey, it's me. It sounds like someone's getting murdered over there!" I laughed.

_"Oh, yeah. Claire and Jayah are all hyped up on Elvis," _Emily answered loudly over the noise. In the background I could hear the song. I could hear Claire singing loudly and very off-key.

_"Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising!" _she sang at the top of her lungs. I laughed.

"Since when do _you _play Elvis in your house?" I asked, still laughing. Jacob chuckled from beside me.

_"Since Granny Young!" _Emily answered. That's what Emily called her mom in front of Claire. _"Remember last week when Sam and I took Claire on that trip to Disney with my parents?" _

"Yeah," I answered. Emily's parents lived in California, and had paid for the three to go to Disney. It was a birthday present for Claire, and they were gone for about three days.

_"Well, when we went back to their house, Claire found all the posters and old Elvis records. She listened to them...Then again...And again. So now, she's hooked. I can't play anything else in here _but _Elvis! You know I'm actually starting to _like _it?" _Emily screeched. I laughed again. I remember when we were younger and she had had a pathological fear of The King. It was because of a dream she had, about Elvis himself coming back to life and punching her mom in the face.

Hysterical, I know! I'm _still _laughing about it.

_"Claire's Disney Princess days are over! She's giving all her princess costumes-including crowns, wands, and shoes-to Jayah! _And _she asked Sam to redo her room with blue and white! She was all 'It's the King's favorite colors!'" _Emily scoffed. _"Her walls are covered with giant posters of the guy. And she refuses to wear _anything _with pink or purple in it. Her wardrobe now consists of aviator sunglasses, Converse, white t-shirts, biker jackets, and jeans. Again, thank you, Granny Young! She probably only has, like, one or two skirts now! And if I want her to wear one, the only thing that comes out of her mouth is 'That's fo' _babies_! Give it to Jewel.'" _Emily imitated Claire perfectly. She scoffed again. _"What's happening to my little princess?" _

"Emily, I'm gonna' have to see this to believe it. I haven't seen the little girl in about a week! I don't believe that Baby Claire could make such a transition like that!"

_"Oh-ho-ho, you better believe it!"_

"Again, I have to _see _it! But tell me how Jay's doing!"

_"Oh, she's a little angel! But don't be disappointed if all she wants to listen to is Elvis when she goes home," _I practically hear Emily rolling her eyes.

"It's okay. Jake is a huge King fan, aren't you, Jakey?" I pinched his cheeks.

"Ha, ha...I don't think so. Hey, Em! If Jayah becomes addicted, I'm holding _you _responsible!" he yelled so Emily would hear him. Emily just laughed.

"Tell Jay Mommy and Daddy love her! We'll see her soon!" I said into the phone.

_"Okay! I'll make sure she gets the message!" _Emily giggled. _"See you soon! Have fun! ...But not too much. We have enough children as it is! Bye!" _

"Bye," I said with a laugh, then hung up. I shook my head. "I still don't believe it."

"What? The Claire thing?" Jacob chuckled. "What do you think Quil's gonna' say?"

"Dunno. But he's gonna' love her just the way she is, anyway," I replied. I checked the clock on the dashboard. It was 5:52. "How much longer, Jakey?" I groaned, leaning on his shoulder.

"Really? You're gonna' do this to me?" he glanced at me, and I gave him the cutest look I could muster up. He looked back at the road. "Maybe...Twenty minutes?" I groaned.

"But we've been driving for two _hours_!"

"What do you expect? It's Seattle!" he said the name like one would say the White House, or the Statue of Liberty. I sighed and turned the radio on to Sirius XM.

_Oh, killing me softly! And I'm still fallin'..._Beyoncé sang. I bobbed my head, reaching down for my purse. There, I pulled out my sunglasses. The setting sun was bright, and it bothered me. I put them on, then rolled down the window. I loved the way the wind felt in my hair, and with sunglasses and the radio playing in the background, I felt so peaceful.

I brushed my hair out of my face just as a car drove up next to us. I turned and smiled, being nice. The guy in the driver's seat was really pale, and he grinned back, showing off his pearly whites. He cracked the window a little bit, and that's when I smelled it.

He was a vampire.

My heart almost stopped. He looked up as if sniffing the air, then turned back to me. His eyes flashed, and he grinned at me again. Then he turned at the exit. I rolled up the window a little bit, still kind of wondering what had just happened.

"Lee?" Jacob asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh, just wanted to tell you that at this next exit, we're in Seattle."

"Yea!" I cheered, completely forgetting about the vampire in that car. Jacob laughed.

"What were you thinking about before?" he asked.

"Oh, uh..." the little memory came flooding back. "Nothing. Just about how peaceful this car ride's been." Jacob nodded, and left it at that.

Should I have told him?

...

No. I didn't want him to worry.

I turned to look back out the window and grinned when I saw the exit.

"Yes! _Finally_!" I cheered. Jacob laughed and turned. We drove for a while more until we entered the city. "_Now _will you tell me where we're heading?" Jacob smiled.

"First stop: Pike's Place." I gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! Really?" I squealed. "Do you know how long I've been _dying _to go there?"

"Yes!" Jacob glanced at me. "You won't shut up about it! So now we're going." I squealed again, just as we pulled up to a parking garage. Jacob paid for a space and then we parked. I left my sunglasses on the dashboard. When we got out, Jacob took me by my side and pulled me close to him.

We walked out of the garage and were soon enveloped by a crowd of people. I ignored the awed stares that we got because I was used to them now.

I know. Me and Jake were _beautiful_.

I liked thinking of it that way. When we walked by an artist painting the sunset, he turned to us and smiled.

"You're a beautiful couple," he said. "Would you like me to paint your picture?"

"No thanks," Jacob said. "But thank you, anyway. You're an awesome artist." The man nodded and turned back to his painting.

We walked by people singing, moving statues, and side shows. Finally, we got to a place where you could get a full bouquet of flowers for only ten bucks.

"Oh, Jake! They're beautiful!" I leaned down and sniffed a daffodil and carnation bouquet. "And look! Poppies!" I pointed to my favorite flowers. "On our way out, you think we can stop and get some?" Jacob nodded and kissed my cheek. I looked at the woman selling the flowers. "How long are you open?"

"Last sale 9:15," she answered in a thick accent. She continued wrapping up more flowers.

"Can you hold a bouquet for us?" Jacob asked. The woman nodded and gestured to the array of flowers.

"Which would you like?" she asked. Jacob looked at me.

"The poppy bouquet, please," I replied excitedly. The woman laughed and nodded.

"Sure. Last name?" she picked up the bouquet and took a Sharpie out of her apron pocket.

"Black," Jacob said. The woman wrote it down and put the marker back into her pocket.

"Alright. See you soon!" she waved to us and set the flowers to the side. Jacob and I waved then continued our walk.

There were so many shops, and different smells...The whole place was exciting.

"We are _so _taking Jayah here!" I told Jacob. He nodded and grinned.

"She'll like it," he replied. Just then, a man in a top hat came and stopped in front of us. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rose.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady," he said. He handed it to me and I grinned.

"Thank you!" I laughed. He took off his hat and bowed. He nodded to Jacob.

"Keep your lady close, never know when you might lose her," he told him with a wink. Then he walked away. Jacob pulled me into his side again.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Taking his advise!" Jacob replied, laughing, too. We walked around some more, and I put the rose in my hair. "Pretty," Jake complimented, pointing to the flower.

"Thanks. And it totally matches my outfit!"

Jake and I walked some more, our steps in tune with each other.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jacob said, "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry." I patted my stomach.

"Me, too. Italian?" He nodded.

"I saw a place about a block back. We should try it," Jacob replied. We turned around. Again, our steps matching each other's.

"Il Forno," I read the big neon sign. "Sounds promising." We walked in and were immediately hit with the smell of pasta and wine. A well dressed waiter came forward.

"Dinner for two?" he asked. I nodded and he gestured inside. He led us to a table, and then handed us menus. "My name is Cameron, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Just some water, please," I answered, still looking at the menu.

"Same," Jacob said.

"Alright, I'll be back with two waters," Cameron said, and then stalked towards the kitchen.

"We sure know how to pick a restaurant," I said, looking around the nicely decorated place.

"I know, right?" Jacob chuckled. We stared contentedly into each other's eyes for a few moments until my phone rang. I recognized the ringtone as Seth's.

"Aww, Sethy," I sighed, and dug my cell phone out of my purse. I answered the phone reluctantly. "This better be good."

_"I can't check up on my favorite sister every once in a while?" _Seth asked with a laugh.

"Number one, you've never really cared to check up on me before. Number two, I'm your _only _sister. And number three, Jake and I were having a very romantic moment until you called and ruined it!" I growled.

_"I just wanted to give you a message from Mom. Baby Jay's gonna' stay with us tonight, and we'll bring her back to you guys tomorrow morning. That way you can spend as much time together as you want, blah. Blah. Blah..."_

"Aww, thanks Seth," I cooed. "Tell Jazz 'happy birthday' for me, and tell Jay that I love her!"

_"Will do. Bye, Lee. Tell Jake not to do anything he'll regret," _Seth replied. And then he hung up. I sighed and put the phone back in my purse, making sure to put it on vibrate so I could ignore any other phone calls.

"What'd he want?" Jacob asked, picking up the menu again.

"Jewel's staying with her uncle and grandma tonight. They'll bring her back home tomorrow."

"That's nice of them," Jacob murmured.

"He also said not to do anything that you'll regret," I said with an eye roll.

"Hmmm..." Cameron came back with two glasses of iced water. He set them down in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, taking out a notepad and pen.

"Don't know about her, but I am," Jacob replied. "I'll have the carbonara."

"Ooh, that sounds good! Can I have the same, Cameron?" I asked. Cameron laughed and nodded, writing it down.

"Good choices. That's one of our best selling dishes. Your dinner will be ready shortly." He nodded and left to the kitchen again.

"I like Cameron. He's nice," I said.

"Yeah..." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Jakey...? Are you..._Jealous_?" I smirked.

"_Moi_? _Jealous_? I don't think so."

"Jake, we're in an Italian restaurant. Your French doesn't work here."

"I don't know one lick of Italian." I laughed. "Oh, and I suppose that _you _do?"

"Oh, Jacob. _Tu sei così stupido. Ma io ti amo ancora_!" I winked at him. He stared at me.

"Did you just call me stupid? ...In _Italian_?" I just shrugged and took a sip of my water. "Since when does Leah Clearwater speak Italian?"

"Since now."

"You're really creepy, you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You." I playfully hit him, and then we both laughed loudly, ignoring some of the looks we were getting. From the next table over, I could easily hear the conversation that two girls were having.

"He _has _to be some kind of football player. Look at those biceps!" one said.

"I _know_," the other one replied. "I bet he has a six pack under that shirt."

"No. I _know _he has one."

"And what about that girl with him?"

"That's his girlfriend, I'm sure of it."

"She's so _gorgeous. _She has to be a European model, or something. I wonder if she'll give me some beauty tips...?" I smiled at her compliment. Me? So gorgeous they thought I was a European model? That's a good compliment.

Jacob chuckled. "Those girls don't know how loud they're being."

"Let them. I'm _loving _their compliments." Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. We talked and joked around some more, and I teased him with my Italian skills. "_Se così pazzo_!" I said to him when he told me a stupid joke.

"What does that even _mean_?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I shimmied my shoulders and put my finger to my lips. He laughed and shook his head. That's when Cameron came back with our food.

"Two cabonaras," he said, setting the dishes in front of us.

"Mmm...It looks so good! And it smells good, too!" Cameron gestured to our plates.

"Enjoy. I'll be by to check up on you a little later." He walked towards the door, greeting a group of people.

"Let's taste it together," I said to Jacob. He nodded and twirled some pasta onto his fork. I did the same. I held mine out to him and he held his out to me. "To love!" I toasted, and stuffed it in his mouth. He did the same to me. I put my hand in front of my mouth and laughed, then swallowed. "Oh, my gosh, it _is _good!"

"You're right. And you stuffing it into my mouth only made it taste better," he laughed. I shrugged and ate a few more bites. Over dinner, we talked about the Pack and our new additions.

"We've had four phase in the past month," Jacob said, taking a sip of water.

"I know. Weird, huh?" I replied. "And Darren phased, but he's twenty-two."

"I guess it's just because he only moved here a couple of months ago." I nodded, guessing he was right.

"And Sy..." I breathed. "I can't wait until we get the adoption finalized. Then she'll _really _be a part of our family!" Jacob nodded.

"I kinda let it slip to her..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Jacob Ephraim _Black_...!"

"Sorry!"

"Ah, well...She would've found out sooner or later," I shook my head and took another bite of my pasta. "It's so awesome how well she's bonding with the Pack and Imprints...Especially the guys. If I were her, I would've been kind of scared, considering..."

"Yeah. I know."

"And her and _Embry_! They're getting pretty cozy, don't you think?" I waggled my eyebrows. Since Syanne had phased and Embry had imprinted on her, they've become inseparable. The only times that they were apart was when Syanne was at school or at home for the night.

"I'm actually glad that it was him that imprinted on her and not someone else," Jacob said. "He's one of the nicest guys I know."

"Jake, all the guys are nice."

"I know, but...Never mind."

"Yes! You're at a loss for words!" Jacob threw his napkin at me. I caught it before it hit my face and then threw it back at him. "And Athena seems nice," I said.

"Really eccentric and kind of crazy, but, yes, she's not bad," Jacob replied. "Hey, do you think she has sisters? Maybe they're named after the other Greek goddesses."

"Jacob. No. Just...No," I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'.

Even after our food was gone, we stayed and talked some more. Then Jacob called for the check. We paid, leaving a big tip for our nice waiter.

"Thanks, Cameron," I waved to him, taking Jacob's hand. "You were great." Cameron grinned.

"You, too. Come back soon!" he waved to us and then we left.

"What's the time?" I asked Jacob as we walked back through Pike's Place.

"Uhh...7:42. We're gonna' catch an 8:30 showing at the movies," he answered.

"Cool. We'll choose a movie when we get there." Before we walked back to our car, we went to pick up my poppy bouquet. "Oh, they're so pretty!" I held them in my hands. "Thank you so much!" I paid the lady behind the flower stand.

"No, thank _you_," she replied, waving to us as we left.

"I like the people here. They're so nice," Jacob said as we made our way to our car. I got in and put the flowers carefully in the back seat. We drove to the movie theater in comfortable silence. When we got there, Jake let me choose what we were going to watch. "But, please. Nothing girly."

"Okay...How about...Ooh! _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_! I've been meaning to see that." Jacob agreed and soon we were sitting down watching the movie. It was sad at some parts, and happy at others. Plus, I liked Sandra Bullock. I felt that she tied the whole think together. I left feeling satisfied. "I'd give that an eight out of ten. What about you?"

"Let's see...Six, no doubt."

"What?"

"I'm not into the cry-sob-boo-hoo type of movies. It was good, just not my taste."

"Then what, Jacob, _is _your taste? Enlighten me."

"...I'm into horror. Bloody, gory, scream-your-head-off _horror_!"

"Ha, ha. So not me. I actually _want _to fall asleep at night, thank you." Jacob chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"That means we're made for each other! Opposites attract, you know." We got in, and were soon on the highway towards home.

"Jake, I had _so _much fun tonight! Thanks for taking me out."

"Anytime, toots," he replied in a Jersey accent. He grinned cockily at me. I hit his arm. The ride home was much louder than the ride to Seattle. Jake and I talked and laughed about the events that happened that night. And we rolled down the windows and sang-loudly and very off key-to some Lady Gaga songs.

_"Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face!" _we screamed at the top of our lungs. I laughed.

"Woohoo!" I screamed out the window.

All too soon, though, we pulled up to our house. I took the bouquet of flowers out of the car and placed them in a pretty vase when we got inside. I admired how pretty they were for a while before Jacob came out of nowhere and-literally-swept me off my feet. I giggled as he carried me up the stairs.

He took me to our room and slid off my shoes for me. Then he took the rose out of my hair and set it on top of my dresser.

"Jake, tonight was so perfect," I whispered into his ear. He smiled at me, then crashed his lips onto mine. We laid entangled on the bed, kissing each other like we'd never see each other again. When it started getting _really _heated, I tried not to give into him.

Easier said than done.

But when my jeans hit the floor...I didn't care.

I gave in.

**This is THE longest chapter that I've ever written! Oh, and here's some more character profiles for you!**

**Syanne Konners-14-Freshman**

**Kyle Konners-6 Months **

**Malachi Jenkins-15-Freshman**

**Darren Mitchell-22**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ooh! I'd like to personally thank **brankl1 **for being my ever-so-faithful reviewer. After every chapter, you're always the one that gives me feedback on what you thought about it! For that I salute you. I'd also like to thank **Syrena Swift**for her review as well. You're so nice! I can't believe that you spent the entire rest of your day reading **_**my **_**story! When I saw your review, I couldn't stop smiling! My FACE started to hurt!**

**Okay, the last chapter was REALLY long. But I still hoped that you liked it, anyway! Coming up in Chapter 36: Teasha's secret is revealed! **

**Dun. Dun. !**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 36

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

"How was she?" Jacob asked Seth when he handed him Jayah. He grinned when he held her and threw her in the air, catching her afterwards. Jewel giggled her little head off.

"She was fine. But she's _definitely _not a morning person," Seth answered.

"Just like her mother..." Jacob chuckled.

"Speaking of her mother, where's Lee? She usually doesn't sleep in this late; even on Saturday," I said, walking over towards the couch where everyone else was. It was around 12:30, and Leah still hadn't come down yet.

"I unplugged the alarm clock so that she could sleep in," Jacob answered simply, and set his daughter on the ground next to Kyle.

"Well aren't you thoughtful?" Rachael teased him, rubbing her belly. Just then the door opened and Athena slid in, landing on her knees.

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed, her arms raised above her head. "Wow! You guys have an awesome house!" She jumped to her feet and waved at everyone.

"Oh, no! Jazz's multiplying!" Emmett said with mock-horror. I kicked him, then yelped when it hurt me and not him.

"What are you, made of _rock _or something?" I exclaimed. Emmett just smiled and I scowled. Seth pulled me close to him and pecked my cheek.

"Hi! I'm Athena! What's your name?" Athena asked Emmett.

"Emmett."

"You're cute!" she said aloud. But then quietly she whispered, "But Brady's _cuter_. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Hey, Brady!" Emmett yelled to the wolf over at the breakfast nook.

"Hey!" Athena crossed her arms. "You're not very good at keeping secrets."

"This is probably the first secret anybody's told him in a couple of years," Rosalie said, nudging Emmett with her elbow. Emmett kissed her cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Love you, too."

"Hey, Jake-" Leah walked down the stairs, still half asleep. All she wore was a lacey bra and panties, an open button up shirt over that. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide open when she saw how many people were in the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Brandon, and Malachi all let out wolf whistles.

"Ooh, Leah! Take. It. _Off_!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie punched him.

"It's not my fault you slept in," Jacob said quickly.

"Didn't you say something about unplugging the alarm clock so she could sleep in?" Alice asked. Leah crossed her arms and glared at Jacob.

"I didn't know how late it was! Here I am thinking it's still, like, eight o'clock. I didn't think that anyone was here! And now...Now the whole Pack has seen me in my underwear!" She shut the shirt. As if that made a difference. The black lace showed right through the light blue shirt. Seth covered his eyes and flopped on me.

"Way to scar me for life, Leah," he groaned. "Rated R!"

"Ignoring the testosterone happy boys...Where'd you get the lace, Lee? It's cute," I asked.

"Vicky's Secret, _duh_!" Leah answered. She twirled around then kicked her leg up. "On sale!"

"Leah! Are you running a house, or a strip club? Go put on some clothes!" Sue yelled from the front door.

"Yes, ma'am," Leah said, and raced up the stairs.

"Halleluiah," Seth sighed and sat up again.

"Poor Seth," Rachael laughed.

"Do you really think I want to see my big sister half naked?"

"I sure wasn't complaining," Malachi said. Everyone stared at him and Jacob growled. The new wolf smiled sheepishly.

"We're having a bonfire tonight, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. There's not supposed to be any rain today, so we're still gonna' have it," Sam answered walking in. Darren followed behind him. He gave a little wave and a small smile.

"Hiya, Mister Wolf!" Athena exclaimed. "Sorry for making you explode yesterday. From here on out, we're gonna' be the greatest friends ever!" She held out her hand and Darren shook it. Athena laughed then jumped on the couch next to Brady. Darren scrunched up his face and kind of held his nose.

"Something smells weird. Did you guys forget to change the kids, or something?" he asked. Everyone laughed, knowing that he wasn't used to the smell of the Cullens yet.

"Sorry. It's just us," Rosalie replied walking past him. Darren dropped his hand and grinned, looking her up and down.

"Forget about the smell, you are _fine_," he emphasized on the last word. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it, Dare-Bear," I said. "She's taken." Darren groaned.

"Who isn't?" he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I'm not!" Amanda answered. "I'm Amanda Clarissa Thail. Nice to meet you, Darren." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Jared pulled her away and plopped her down on the couch next to her sister who was sitting on Brandon's lap.

"So you pretty much know everyone, yeah?" I asked.

"Not really. Just the guys from the shop," Darren replied, taking a seat on the floor.

"Yea! Introductions!" I exclaimed and moved Seth so I could stand up. I cleared my throat dramatically and stood on the coffee table. "I, Jazmyn Gabriella Stefani Young, would _personally _like to welcome you to our family!" Darren smirked and everyone else laughed and rolled their eyes. "Well, you already know me..." I pointed to Seth. "He's my boyfriend, Seth. Aside from..._Recent events_, he's usually the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!" Seth grinned and I made a heart with my hand.

"Move along, Jazz!" Paul said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You already know Paul, but that's his imprint, Rachael. And in her belly are the three most beautiful children ever! Aaron, Adam, and Arielle. They'll be born in December! Can't _wait_ for that! Oh, and that's Brady...You know Athena. And that's Collin. He imprinted on Teasha, one of my best friends!"

"Aww, really? I'm one of your best friends?" Teasha cocked her head and grinned. I nodded.

"And that's Amanda, she has a twin sister named Ashley. That's Brandon. You know Embry...Ooh, and that's _mi hermanita_, Syanne! And Kim and Jared...Who else..." I turned around to look through the rest of the room. My face brightened when I saw the Cullens all camped out in the kitchen. "And over there we have Camp Cullen!" I giggled at my own joke. The Cullens looked up at their last name being called. "Man...Sometimes I crack myself up...That's Rosalie-"

"Ooh..._Rosalie_..." Darren whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave Emmett a long kiss on his lips. She looked at Darren pointedly after that. He only held up his hands in defense. "I get it. But that won't keep me from flirting though."

"Creep," Rosalie muttered.

"ANYWAY!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. "The big guy's Emmett, and the other one next to him is Jasper. Sitting next to Jasper is his girlfriend, Alice."

"She's so _tiny_!" Darren laughed. Alice cocked her head.

"I'm not tiny," she looked down at herself. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"In the kitchen, we have Esme and Sue. They come here as an excuse to cook," I said. The two ladies turned around and waved. I twirled around so that I was facing the piano. "And on piano we have Edward and his girlfriend, Evangeline." Edward stopped in the middle of his song to turn and wave. Evangeline smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Carlisle's...Somewhere...But other than that, those are all of our vampire friends!" I gave Darren jazz hands.

"Cool," he said.

"Am I forgetting somebody...? Oh, yeah! Sitting on the easy chair is Quil. Where's Claire? And Aunt Emily?" I asked, looking around. The door opened and Emily came in. She waved. "Ha! There you are! That's my Aunty Em. But you can call her Emily." Claire came skipping in, wearing a biker jacket and aviator sunglasses.

"Claire is in the building!" Quil laughed, and held out his arms. The little girl jumped into them. I pointed to her with my thumb.

"That's Claire," I said. Darren nodded.

"I know." Claire hopped out of Quil's arms and took off her little backpack. She crossed her arms and slid her glasses to the top of her head.

"I need my daily dose of lovin'," she announced. Everyone in the room, including me, turned to look at Emily. She slapped her face. "Can we play some Elvis...Pwease?"

"Didn't I _tell _you?" she exclaimed. Sam laughed and crouched down to Claire's level.

"Why don't you read some of your books? We can listen to the King later." Claire nodded and hopped onto Quil's lap. She dumped all the books from her backpack out.

"I got all books about the King. Read them ta' me," she handed Quil a book. When he began to read to her, I shook my head and looked around again.

"Hmm..." I gestured towards the two babies playing happily on the floor. "That's Kyle and Jayah. Aren't they cute?" Darren nodded and smiled at the two. Kyle bit into his teething ring, gnawing on it. Jayah looked around and flashed everyone a toothless grin, then she went back to examining her spoon.

"Is that it? There's no one else I have to meet, right?" Darren asked.

"Wrong!" Leah announced, and came downstairs. She still had on the button up shirt; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top now, though. "I'm baaack!"

"Oh, joy," Seth said sarcastically. Leah looked at him and bit her thumb, shimmying her shoulders as she did so. Seth stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are you guys related?" Darren asked. The two stared at each other.

"Unfortunately," muttered Seth. Leah cocked her head.

"Aww, love you, too, Baby Bro."

"Don't call me that in public."

"What? Baby Bro? Baby Bro, Baby Bro, Baby Bro, why don't you want me to call you Baby Bro?" Leah asked. Seth growled.

"I liked you better when you were upstairs and not down here."

"Well we're in _my _house, anyway. And if you want to keep coming here, I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself." She crossed her arms and stalked towards Jacob, swaying her hips the whole way. Seth smirked and shook his head.

"So...Who's that?" Darren asked. "I saw her yesterday, but I never caught her name." Leah was eating some grapes and she waved.

"I'm the beautiful, sexy, smart, generous, talented-" Seth coughed loudly at that part. Leah threw one of her grapes at him, which he caught in his mouth.

"Gooooaaaallll!" I shouted with my arms in the air. I jumped onto the couch next to him and he grinned at me.

"As I was saying; _talented_, drop-dead-gorgeous-"

"She's Leah," Jacob finished.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Leah shoved a handful of grapes into Jacob's face.

"Okay. Smart...Maybe. Generous...I'll be nice and say 'yes.' Beautiful..." Seth looked Leah up and down.

"Duh!" Jacob laughed. Leah kissed his cheek.

"Sexy...? I'm not even gonna' answer that one," Seth continued.

"Then let's have Jacob answer it!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Jacob looked Leah up and down. He grinned. "I'll take that as a _definite _'yes!' Drop-dead-gorgeous...Sorry, Lee. But I take the trophy on that one." I flipped my hair and winked.

"_Talented _is where I draw the line," Seth finished. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey!" Leah crossed her arms. "I have talents."

"Name one," Seth said.

"I'm a good mother," Leah bent down and picked up Jayah. "Plant one right here, Jay," she pointed to her cheek. Jayah leaned forward and touched Leah's cheek with her lips. "Mwah!" exclaimed Leah.

"Isn't that cute?" Alice said. "Oh, and she's a good dancer!"

"Compared to you!" Jasper laughed. Everyone stared at him. This was the first time that we'd heard him laugh since...Well, ever. "You've got two left feet. Now, the twins," he gestured towards Ashley and Amanda, "_They're _good dancers."

"Because they have _training_," Leah said, and set Jayah down again.

"Yeah, what she said," Alice interrupted. "But I still think that she's a good dancer."

"Thanks, Ally. And that's more than one, it's two!" Leah added. Seth rolled his eyes and Leah laughed. We spent some more time getting to know Darren. We-meaning me, Athena, Syanne, and Kim-teased him some more, though. But throughout this whole time of talkativeness and laughter, I noticed that Teasha was really quiet. I kept stealing glances at her, and noticed that her eyes kept switching from blue to brown and then back again.

It was kind of creepy.

"Hey!" Claire suddenly shouted. She ran to the middle of the room and climbed onto the coffee table.

"Hay's for horses," Athena laughed.

"I gotta' question!" Claire continued, ignoring Athena.

"Shoot," replied Rachael, she rubbed her belly.

"How do babies get borned? Qwil won't tell me," she said. It got kind of quiet and awkward, no one really wanting to answer her question. I looked at Quil, who smiled sheepishly.

"The stork...!" Rosalie finally said. Claire pouted.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! I 'ready know that I was borned out of a _china_!" she crossed her eyes, making her point. I snorted a laugh, others following me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Claire," Paul laughed.

"Listen, you _really _wanna' know how babies are 'borned?'" Darren asked. Claire pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and nodded eagerly. "Come sit on Uncle Darren's lap. Story time!"

"Oh, no..." Sam groaned and walked away. Claire made herself comfortable on Darren, and then turned so she could hear him.

"Well...You know that the baby is about to get 'borned' when he starts to dance in Mommy's belly."

"Babies can dance?" Claire asked. Darren nodded.

"Yep. And then, they do a back flip and land upside down." Claire's mouth hung open.

"Whoa..." she breathed. Darren nodded again. I sat next to Seth trying not to laugh. I couldn't believe that Darren had come up with a supplement to the real story so fast. And Claire was believing every word of it.

"So then we have to take Mommy to the hospital so the baby can dance himself out of her tummy."

"Do the Mommies scream? That's what Leelah did." Claire pointed at Leah who started laughing.

"Sometimes..."

"Uh, you'd be screaming, too, if you had to squeeze a head the size of Jake's through your-"

"OH-kay!" Seth shushed her. "I thought we already had this conversation!"

"And I thought I already told you to keep your comments to yourself! So, uh, turn around, Baby-Bro, and listen to the story." Seth growled, but turned around.

"Aww, it's okay, Sethy," I cooed, then kissed him.

"Anyway, back to what _I _was saying. So the mommy and her husband go to the hospital so that the baby can be 'borned.'"

"They can get borned at Jakey and Leelah's house!" Claire said. "That's where Jewel got borned."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, CeCe, but not every woman in La Push is going to deliver a baby on my bed," Leah said sympathetically.

"Oh, okay," Claire nodded.

"As I was saying, when they get to the hospital, the mommy does all the work while the daddy is just there for moral support."

"You got that right," Leah muttered.

"Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery!" Darren snapped. Seth turned and smirked at Leah. I patted his leg and giggled.

"What's 'more sport'?" Claire asked.

"_Moral support_," Emily laughed. "That means that they're just along for the ride."

"Where they going? In Sammy's trick?" Claire cocked her head. Emily laughed again.

"No. It's-"

"It's like being a cheerleader," Athena said. "Like when my mom was giving birth to my baby brother, Peter, my dad was just standing there cheering her on...How'd that little thing go? Oh! _Push him out, shove him out, waaaay out_!" The whole room burst out with laughter.

"He actually _did _that?" Kim asked. Athena nodded.

"He's just weird like that," Athena said with a grin. Darren turned back to Claire.

"And then, _pop_!, he's born! Right out the china! Story time's over," he pushed Claire off his lap and stood up.

"Thanks for the story! Now Qwil gets ta' tell me whenever I want!" she skipped back to said werewolf who frowned.

"Oh, joy," he muttered. I started to applaud Darren and some of the others followed suit.

"That was marvelous! Simply _marvelous_!" I exclaimed in a British accent. "Take a bow!" Darren laughed and did as I told. I nudged Seth. "See, Sethy? _That's _a bow. You should be taking notes." Seth frowned, so I kissed him. "Olive you," I said when I pulled away. Seth smirked.

"Olive you, too." I pulled him down so that his head was on my lap. I instantly started to mess around with his hair. "You have magic fingers," Seth sighed.

"I know. That's 'cause I lotioned them with fairy dust," I replied. Seth stared up at me and crossed his eyes.

"Ha, ha. Jazz's got jokes." I yanked a couple of hairs out of his head, making him cringe. "Ow...Hey, that was my favorite piece..." I sprinkled them onto his face. "Wow, thanks."

"Anytime, Sethy-poo, anytime. Do you condition?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Uhh...Is it weird if I say 'yes?'"

"No!"

"Then, yeah. Rinse, lather, repeat."

"Ooh! I should try that!" I laughed. Seth smirked and closed his eyes. "Aww, tired?"

"Duh. I usually sleep in to this time, but _some people_ like to wake me up at nine in the morning."

"Really, who?" I asked, with a grin.

"Don't play dumb."

"No matter how sexy I look when I do it?"

"...Okay. Play dumb." I giggled and tweaked his nose.

"Hey, guys!" Collin suddenly yelled over everyone's noise.

"Oh, great. Is Darren telling another story, again?" Brandon groaned. Darren put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"I am highly offended," he squeaked dramatically. Leah threw five of her grapes at him.

"What's going on, Col?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing with me. Teasha has an announcement." Teasha nodded stiffly.

"Oh, my _gosh_, she's _pregnant_. _Collin_, how _could_ you?" I screeched.

"What? No!" Teasha screeched back. I laughed and stuck my tongue out.

"I know. I was just playing with you."

"Oh...It's important, but nothing like that. We might wanna' go to the backyard though, 'cause this is pretty big."

"Yeah. Gigantic," Collin added. I pushed Seth off my lap and pulled him up. Then I pointed towards the back door.

"Onward!" I shouted. Everyone filed into the huge fenced in backyard. Leah and Syanne held their children, Jayah asleep and Kyle playing happily with his mother's short hair. Claire leaned coolly against Quil's leg, her glasses covering her eyes again.

"How big is this?" Rachael asked once she'd sat down. Teasha looked at Collin, then back at everyone else.

"Super big," she muttered. Then she took a deep breath. "Guys, vampires and werewolves aren't the only things out there. You remember when I disappeared a while ago?" She got a few nods from us. "Well...I was...I was going through a _change_."

"Like when we're about to phase for the first time?" Sam asked.

"Or when someone gets turned into one of us?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah...Something like that. But, long story short, I'm...I'm a...I'm a phoenix." She clamped her hand to her mouth like she'd just blurted something bad.

"You're a _what_?" Athena asked. Teasha closed her eyes. Then she caught on fire. Someone screamed, but stopped when the flames cleared and a beautiful reddish orange bird stood in its place. It had gold tipped wings and a white chest. The bird was the most gorgeous thing that I'd ever seen, and it reminded me of some of the mythical creatures that I used to take my time coloring in my books.

"Wow! Pretty!" Claire exclaimed.

_"I'm a phoenix," _Teasha's voice repeated from inside my head._ "It was better showing you than telling you."_ Athena yelped.

"Tell me you guys are hearing what I'm hearing!" she took her hat off and wrung it around in her hands. Replacing it back on top of her head, she shook Brady so hard his teeth started to chatter. "Tell me!"

"Yeah, we hear it," Edward said, always the calm one.

"It's okay, guys. It's just Teasha," Collin said simply.

_"Yeah. Quit freaking out, guys," _Teasha said from in my head. _"It's not like I'm a drop-dead-gorgeous bird with gold tipped wings and fiery orange eyes," _she continued. _"Oh, wait. I am." _She giggled, and from the bird emerged a little coo. Almost like a pigeon, but more sing-songy like a dove.

Is it just me, or did that come out weird?

"You're so pretty..." Kim breathed. "Can I...Can I touch you?"

"Way to be a creeper, Kimmy," Jared muttered.

"I'm choosing to ignore that," Kim retorted.

_"Go ahead," _Teasha answered. She walked forward and Kim patted her head.

"You're so silky!" Kim laughed. "Gorgeous..." Kim pulled away and leaned onto Jared, still watching Teasha.

_"I knew, even before you all told me, about shape-shifters and vampires," _Teasha said.

"I knew that you knew," Seth said.

_"But there's more to it than that_," Teasha continued.

"Yea! Story time!" Alice exclaimed. Teasha cooed and opened her wings, revealing just how magnificent they were. Suddenly, the world around us burned away. We were in the forest, leaves floated around us and the trees danced in the wind.

_"You all have told the legends about the bird born from the ashes, right?" _Teasha asked. I looked up, trying to remember a story about that.

"I might of heard about it somewhere..." Sam said. "What about you, Jake? Billy's usually the one to tell the legends."

"Maybe..." Jacob replied.

_"Whether you heard about it or not, it's true." _

"Obviously," Darren snorted.

_"Anyway, a long time ago, when the first ash birds migrated here, the spirit warriors used them. They 'bred' us, like we were an endangered animal in a lab. They used us to defeat the cold ones, forcing us to use the fire inside us to burn them. That's not what we're all about. We're like pacifists, so we don't like to fight. But they forced us, on risk of putting our families to death." _The world changed and now the forest was burning. A group of vampires came running past us, ignoring us as if we weren't there. A large group of werewolves came stood snarling on a big group of rocks, about ten birds-the same color and size as Teasha-were flying around behind them. Suddenly they caught on fire and dipped down on the vampires, burning them. When the vampires started to run away, the phoenixes stopped and turned towards the werewolves. The dogs only snarled at them, gnashing their teeth and growling menacingly. Even though they looked reluctant, the phoenixes chased after the vampires.

And burnt them to crisps.

The fires were uncontrollable and the whole forest was burning. The scene changed to a small village. Then we were looking into one of the little huts. A mother stood cradling a small girl. She looked up, and I saw that she was Teasha's mom. One of the children, a little girl, looked up, too.

It was Teasha.

She looked so scared, and fat tears rolled down her soot covered face. There was another person, a teenage boy-it _had _to be Isaac-laid on the floor, writhing in pain. Teasha's mom whipped her head towards him, just as he burst into a pile of ashes. Mrs. Kidd rushed towards the opening of the hut, trying to close it. But it ripped open, and a man stalked inside, heading for the ashes. He stopped and stared at it. That's when the ashes burst into flames and out popped a small phoenix. It looked like Teasha, only smaller. The man held out his arm, and the bird hopped onto it. He started to leave. I watched as the small version of Teasha followed him and latched onto his leg. The man kicked her off, and then he was gone.

The world faded back into the Jake and Leah's backyard.

_"My dad...He hates you all. He thinks that all shape-shifters are the same. After that happened all those years ago-"_

"Sorry to interrupt, but _how long ago was that_?" Edward asked.

_"As of August the twentieth, I'm three-hundred fifteen," _Teasha's voice said. _"I was just a little girl, and I stopped aging when I was fourteen." _Everyone was quiet. _"But my dad, he's never trusted your kind since then. The Cullens...He just feels really bad for trying to kill your kind. But you guys," _she looked at all the wolves, _"He'll never forgive your kind. He's even reluctant just to _talk _to you. My mom's a forgiver. She loves you, and she's the one that suggested that I tell you about me...About us. My dad doesn't know anything about it. Mom promised to work on him," _she gave a short laugh. _"But if he thinks that he can keep me locked in that house, he's mistaken. I can't think of anyone better to hang with than you guys." _

"Aww...We love you, too, Teasha," I said. "Now, you're really pretty and all when you're a bird, but could you change back?" Teasha cooed and caught on fire again. Then she stood as a human in front of us, wearing the same white dress she'd had on before.

"How do you do that? Every time I change back I'm naked," Syanne asked. Teasha shrugged.

"Dunno. It's just a pain because your clothes smell like smoked ham afterwards."

"Ooh, smoked ham! I could really go for some of that," Malachi laughed. Teasha laughed a little with him.

"So...Now you know my big secret. The first time I burned was about a month ago."

"Is that why you were gone for so long?" Brady asked. Teasha nodded.

"I was still trying to control my fire. It was really hard to put on clothes without accidently burning them." She rolled her eyes, then looked at me. "About your clothes..." I held up my hand.

"Save it. I'll just raid your closet as payback." Everyone started heading back inside.

"So...What cool phoenix powers do you have?" Paul asked. "Obviously, the ability to communicate with us even in your Tweety form."

"I like Tweety!" Claire raised her hand. Quil pulled her onto his shoulders.

"I know you do, Claire," he laughed.

"I'm Tweety now?" Teasha crossed her arms, but smiled. Collin pulled her close. "But, yeah. Oh, and I can pull you in to flashbacks, like I did before. And...My eyes change color depending on my emotions." I turned to Seth and crossed my arms.

"Ha! I win! Let's go, Sunshine. Sing," I put my hands on my hips and waited. Seth and I never bet with money, we bet with songs. A couple of weeks ago, I made a bet that Teasha's eyes changed color according to her emotions. He said that it was just the lighting.

"Ugh, you always win," he groaned. Leah clapped her hands.

"Is he gonna' give us another performance?"

"Kinda...C'mon, Seth. Let's hear it. And make it sound good," I said. "Serenade me with your beautiful voice."

"At least I don't have to dance this time," muttered Seth. "Okay. Everyone got their cameras rolling? 'Cause I'm not gonna' do this again."

"Wait!" Leah yelled. She went and got her phone, turning it onto a video. Everyone else did the same. "Okay. Go." I smirked as Seth started to sing.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_,"he sang.

"Yeah, baby! Sing it!" I laughed. He crossed his eyes at me, but continued.

"_I'd guess, you'd say: what can make me feel this way? My girl_..." I danced around.

"_My girl...My girl_!" I did the backup part.

"_Talkin' 'bout my girl_!"

"_My girl_!" I pointed at him.

"_Ooh..._" Seth grinned at me. "Am I done?"

"Aww...I like it when you sing. It makes me feel all fluttery inside," I pouted playfully.

"Me, too. You sing so good," Teasha said.

"Thanks," Seth flashed her a grin. We all laughed again, but it was cut short by the sharp ringing of the doorbell. It rang three more times, then a whole bunch of banging on the door followed after it. I backed away into Seth, noticing that Teasha was doing the same.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Leah yelled. She opened the door, revealing Teasha's very angry dad.

"Daddy, I-" Teasha didn't have a chance to explain before her father came in and yanked her arm. He started pulling her out of the house. "Stop! _Stop_!" I ran out of the house with them, skidding to a stop on the porch.

"Mr. Kidd-"

"You're not going to associate with them anymore, Esquteasha!" he yanked open the door to their car while Teasha stood frozen to her spot. Mr. Kidd pointed to the open door. "Get in."

"No," Teasha hissed. Her dad's eyes widened, and mine did, too. I would never have the guts to argue with a guy as scary as _him_.

Mr. Kidd blinked. "_What_?"

"I said, _no_! Daddy, they're different. Times have changed since then! They'll _never _take advantage of us," Teasha said.

"I don't...No, I _won't _believe it," her dad said back stubbornly.

"Fine then. Don't. You can scream and holler at me all you want. But I'm not leaving them," Teasha crossed her arms. I mentally cheered.

You tell 'em, Teasha!

"Then I'll kill them all so you'll have to leave them!" her father yelled furiously. I kind of backed away.

"Then you'll have to kill me, too!" Teasha yelled back. Her father's eyes widened and Collin ran forward.

"Teasha..." he breathed. Teasha looked up at him love and hurt in her eyes. Collin reached out and touched her shoulder, only making her dad more angry.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled, and grabbed his wrist. Collin yelped and staggered backwards, clutching his wrist. Mr. Kidd punched him, and Collin grabbed his face, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Teasha and I screamed, then crouched down beside him. His arm was burned badly, and his cheek all the way down to his jaw line was scorched. Teasha squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them. She turned to look at her father, fire in her eyes.

"Why did you-"

"No more questions, Esquteasha," her dad cut her off. "I don't even know what you see in this kid, anyway. He's a shape-shifter! He'll only bring you pain and suffering. Just like he brought to us."

"But Daddy I-"

"You're coming with-"

"DADDY I _LOVE HIM_!" Teasha screeched. It got quiet, and her dad leaned forward as if he didn't hear her.

"Come again?"

"I...I _love _him," Teasha repeated. I looked back down at Collin and held his head in my hands. He was already started to heal himself, but there were still going to be scars.

Teasha's dad laughed half-heartedly. "What could _you _possibly know about love?"

"Enough to know that I couldn't ever...I _wouldn't ever_ leave his side. And Daddy, it's in the way he looks at me...The way he talks to me and says my name. I know he loves me, too." Mr. Kidd staggered backwards, as if hit by something heavy.

"In love...With a _shape-shifter_," he whispered.

"And I'm not ashamed to say it," Teasha said bravely. Her dad's eyes flashed red again.

"Fine. Stay here and love him!" her dad yelled. "You're a traitor to your own kind, Esquteasha. That's just what you are!"

"I don't care! I'd rather _be _one, anyway!" Teasha screamed. Her father shut the passenger seat door and then opened the one for the driver's side.

"Don't expect us to be at the house if you want to come home!" he yelled, then slid into the car. He started it quickly, then screeched off just as fast through the forest. Teasha stared after him, then her hands flew to her mouth. She stifled a sob, looked down, then back up at the way her father had left. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, and she looked down at Collin. Sniffing, she rubbed his forehead, then laid on his chest.

"I'm _so sorry_," she whispered. I looked sadly at the two, then at the scars on the side of his face and his arm. Teasha sat up and rubbed his face. "Please wake up. Please. Please. _Please_," she begged. As if hearing her, Collin opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, C," she whispered.

"S'okay. I'd probably do the same if it were _my _daughter, anyway," Collin joked quietly. He sat up slowly and looked down at his arm. It was bright red, and looked like it hurt a lot. "It'll get better. It doesn't even hurt that much, honest," he said, obviously trying to make Teasha feel better.

"No. It's not. He burned you...Because of _me_," Teasha said.

"It's not your fault," I soothed. "You were following your heart." Teasha rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself.

"That's what's always getting me into trouble these days." Collin shakily stood to his feet, Teasha and I supporting him the whole way. "This sure wasn't the way I expected my confession to go." I stared at her. She was really going to joke at a time like this? She smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry. I tend to joke when things get weird."

"No kidding," I said sarcastically. We helped Collin walk back to the house.

"Guys, really. I can walk on my own, you know!" he said.

"It's not their fault that they're worried about you," Sam said. "You just got severely burned...And then knocked out!" Collin nodded.

"Oh, yeah...Hey, since you guys are helping me and all, you think you can make me a mango smoothie?"

"What?" Teasha asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed. Teasha and I both let go of him. "Make your own!"

"I was just kidding..." Collin rubbed his neck. Leah dragged him over to the breakfast nook.

"Sit," she commanded. Collin sat. Leah immediately began to touch around his face, then started checking his arm. She touched the burn on his wrist lightly. "Does this hurt?" she asked.

"Not really. It just stings a little," Collin answered. Leah went back to his cheek.

"This is the one I'm worried about," she said. She did the same type of touch to it as she did to his arm. Collin sucked in a breath and squinted his eyes a little. "It hurts, I know..."

"Is it...Bad?" Collin asked. I watched as the rest of the burn healed, but a huge, ugly mark was left. Leah bit her lip, and Teasha covered her face with her hands.

"I'll never forgive him..." she whispered. She leaned onto my shoulder, and I did my best to comfort her.

Collin stood and walked quietly to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and I heard it lock shortly after. Teasha sniffed and looked at the bathroom door.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." she whispered. "Guys...I put you all in danger. I-I didn't know that my father would do that. And now...He's gone and hurt one of the people closest to me."

"It's fine, Teasha. We still love you," Amanda said with a grin.

"Yeah. What kind of people would we be if we didn't?" Ashley added. I hugged my friend.

"Aww...Hugs!" I said, and squeezed her tightly. Teasha chuckled a little. "We're family, Teasha. We'll _always _love you." I looked at everyone as I said this.

"I love you all," Teasha said quietly. She looked down, then back up sharply as Collin came back into the room. Teasha wriggled out of my grasp and ran to hug him.

"It looks terrible, I know," Collin whispered.

"I still love you," Teasha whispered back. "Even more than Oreos." Collin laughed.

"Oreos? Really?" he laughed again.

"That means she loves you a lot," Emily said. "You know she went through all three packs of those things that I had at my house? And then she came back and asked for more!" Teasha smiled sheepishly.

"It's like my Achilles' heel," she replied. Everyone laughed at her comment. "What is it and thinking with you people and thinking that everything I say is so darn funny?" but she laughed, too. But then Darren had to go and ruin the moment. He raised his hand.

"Are we still having a bonfire tonight?" he asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Just gotta' go and ruin a moment like that, huh?" Rosalie asked. "Really?"

"I just wanted to know! I mean, all this sh-" he looked at Claire and the two other babies in the room, plus at Leah's hard stare. "_Bad stuff_ just went down, and I wanted to know if we were all better...?" he winced, as if waiting for someone to hit him.

"Nice save, Dare," Leah nodded and walked to the kitchen. "And...I guess we're still gonna' have one."

"Teasha? Do you think that you can share some of your phoenix legends when we're there?" Edward asked curiously. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just curious as to what stories you have." Teasha shrugged.

"I'll share what I know...Which isn't a lot. There's really not much to tell," she answered.

"What about from the beginning?" Collin tried. "We're all dying to know what happened in the long-lived life of Teasha." Teasha crossed her arms.

"I'm not _that _old!"

"Teasha, living through three centuries is pretty old," Jake said, picking up Jayah.

"Shut up, Jake," Teasha retorted. "Angie's older."

"Oh, yes. I am older. We might have crossed paths in the past, perhaps?" Evangeline asked. Teasha shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe."

"I can't get over how cute you were!" Kim squealed. "I know it was a horrible flashback, but you were so adorable!"

"Thanks," Teasha rolled her eyes. "But I prefer _not _to look back on my childhood."

"Sorry," Kim said.

"It's okay."

"Anyway, Teasha! What other cool stuff can you do?" Athena asked, jumping on the couch. She turned upside down, her head where her feet should be and her feet where her head should be. She rested her hands on her stomach, holding her hat. I laughed and sat the same way next to her. "Ooh! Trend setter!" Athena exclaimed. The guys rolled their eyes as we laughed. "Back to you, Teasha!"

"Umm...I can control fire...?" Teasha said.

"Ooh, for real?" Athena squealed. Teasha laughed.

"Fo'rizzles!" She snapped, and a mini fire appeared on her fingers. Everyone clapped.

"Great, Teasha. Just don't burn my house down, 'kay?" Jacob asked. Teasha blew the fire out.

"Anything else?" Jared asked.

"No...I think that's pretty much it," Teasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so," Quil said. "How about the ability to live forever?"

"Well...That's only when I renew myself."

"What do you mean 'renew yourself?'" Edward asked.

"Every few months, or however often I choose, I go through a...I'd rather not explain it. But then I burst into a pile of ashes, and emerge as a newly refurbished phoenix. The last time that I did it was a couple of weeks ago. But it was the first time in a long time that I've done it. That's why it came without notice and I got sick that one day."

"But how come you were wearing glasses and your hair was shorter?" I asked.

"Because, I like the way that glasses make the world look...And I liked my hair when it was shorter. It grows longer when I get renewed, and I actually like it."

"So...This renewal is like a period?" Kim asked. "It comes every once in a while, and you feel crappy when you go through it, but all 'renewed' when it's finally over?" Teasha and the rest of us girls laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you can think about it like that!" Teasha laughed some more.

"This conversation has taken a weird turn..." Malachi said awkwardly.

"Sorry. Of course, you boys wouldn't understand any of that," Rachael cocked her head and smiled smugly. The guys all shook their heads.

"But...Yeah. It kind of snuck up on me on that first day of school. I didn't realize what was happening until I got the body aches. But now I've learned my lesson...Don't wait too long ever again!" Teasha laughed.

"So...How often do you have to...Uhh..._Renew_?" Leah asked.

"Every few weeks, I guess."

"That is DEFINITELY like a period!" Athena exclaimed. Me and all the other ladies agreed. "You gotta' go through it every few weeks...Brings pain...And then it leaves you more beautiful and refreshed than ever...But then you gotta' go through it all over again." Athena sighed. "Which reminds me...I need to go but some more tampons. Mine starts in a few-"

"TMI, Christmas!" Jared waved his hands in front of her face.

"Shut up, Jare. It's not like we all don't hear about that once in a while," Jacob rolled his eyes. Leah threw some of her grapes at him. "You know what? Can we just go back to talking about Teasha being a bird? This conversation is getting weird." He stole a grape from Leah's bowl.

"So...What happens when you..." Jasper cocked his head.

"You really wanna' hear about that?" Teasha scrunched up her face. Jasper nodded. "Okay. It starts with headaches and body aches. Then my skin turns all flakey and pasty white." She shuddered at the thought, as if seeing it on her skin right now. "But the worst part would have to be losing my hair. And it doesn't come out little by little. It all comes out like, _poof_! It's kind of like a bird losing its feathers. So...When I'm all ugly-"

"You could never be ugly," Collin said to her. Teasha grinned and kissed his cheek.

"...As I was saying...I burst into a pile of ashes. _Pfft_!" I laughed. Teasha was so good at sound effects! "And then...I reemerge as a beautiful phoenix. The bird born from the ashes! And that's pretty much the end!"

"I wanna' see you explode into ashes!" Malachi exclaimed. I took the pillow off my stomach and threw it at him. "Hey...!"

"Trust me, you don't want to see it!" Teasha shook her head. "It's pretty gross. Like something off the end of a cigarette. Yuck!" She made a face. We all laughed, ignoring the ringing phone.

"Yes, guys! I'll totally walk the laboring forty feet to get the phone. It's not like I'm PREGNANT or anything!" Rachael said sarcastically. The house filled with 'thank you, Rachael's' and 'we love you, Rachael's.' I laughed and shook my head. Rachael answered the phone, her hand resting on her back. "Hi, Carlisle, how are you? Yeah, we're good...Oh, really? I didn't know he...Okay. I'll tell him. Bye!" she hung up the phone and turned to Malachi. "Guess who just had a baby?" she squealed. I flipped off the couch and frowned.

"Who? The only pregnant lady I see in here is you." Rachael crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Malachi again.

"Mal, Obadiah's here!" Syanne exclaimed. Malachi looked at Rachael.

"For real? Like, you're not joking?" Rachael shook her head.

"Just born...Ten minutes ago. But...I don't think you should be calling her Obadiah..." Malachi blinked.

"What do you mean...?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Athena screeched. "Your mommy gave birth to a girl!"

"Oh...So then it's Bethany. Cool. Gonna' have to repaint her room, though. I don't think she'd appreciate a blue, boat-themed bedroom," he said. He sat back like nothing was wrong. I stared at him.

"Malachi...You're MOM just had a BABY! You're LITTLE SISTER! You don't even seem that excited," I crossed my arms, and he shrugged.

"I'm just...Not that stoked, is all," he shrugged and looked down.

"Something's bothering him..." Amanda said.

"Yeah. Definitely," Ashley added.

"Quiet time! I think Mal needs to soak in that his baby brother is a sister," Athena looked at everyone.

"I don't need to soak it in. I know she's here. Can't change it now, it's inevitable," he muttered. He looked back at Rachael. "...And she's healthy? Not..._Dead _or anything?"

"What? Not that I know of. Where are all these ridiculous questions coming from?" Rachael waddled back over to sit next to Paul. I didn't miss the look that Syanne and Athena gave each other.

"Take a breather, Mal," Athena said quietly.

"Yeah. It's different this time," Syanne added.

"I'm missing something here," Seth whispered to me. I nodded and watched as Malachi stood and walked out of the house. "What's wrong with him?" Seth asked louder. Athena and Syanne looked at each other again.

"His mom's last pregnancy was a girl," Athena said. "Bethany." She grinned and looked up. "I remember seeing her in the hospital the first time."

"Yeah. She was so precious," said Syanne. "But...She didn't survive the night. And died."

"She would've been three today," Athena said quietly. She looked up again. "Malachi loved her even before she was born. Sure, he loves all his siblings. But there was just something in his eyes every time he talked about how his mom was doing. It tore him up when she died."

"So now he just wants to make sure everything's okay. Going through something like that...I mean, I know firsthand...But still," Syanne looked out the window.

"Poor Malachi..." Ashley whispered. "I can't imagine anything like that.

0000000000000000000000000000

I was walking home with Teasha after the bonfire, and we were giggling up a storm.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Teasha laughed. I nodded and collapsed onto her shoulder.

"Oh, my gosh! He was so freaked out!" I managed to choke out between my giggles. Rachael had faked going into labor as a dare from me and Teasha. "He looked like he was gonna' pee his pants!" I laughed harder. Paul had frozen up as Rachael faked labored breathing. Finally, she burst into laughter and confessed.

"I just wished we had gotten that on video!" Teasha laughed. But suddenly she stopped. My giggles died out slowly and my smile faded.

"What's wrong...?" I followed her eyes and stared. A single suitcase sat on top of a big row of stairs leading up to a door. Teasha stifled a sob and collapsed into my arms.

"I can't believe it..." she whispered. I shook my head. I couldn't believe it, either. The door and stairs were the only things left standing.

Teasha's house laid in a pile of ash behind it.

**Review. That is all.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so glad that you guys all liked my last chapter! This one is a continuation of that one, just to tell you...**

**And I'd like to-again-thank **brankl1** for your reviews. You're so devoted to my story, I wanna' cry tears of happiness! You're the one that always sends me great feedback after every one of my chapters! **

**I'd also like to thank my new reviewer, **ILOVEJADE**. Welcome to the ever-growing family of **_**You Promised**_**! **

**This chapter switches a lot, just to say.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 37!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 37

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I sat on the front stairs of the Kidds' burned house. I started to lean on the door, but jumped when it fell down on top of the other rubble. The frame still stood, but looked like it could collapse at any minute.

Teasha had her face buried in her hands and she sobbed next to me. I pulled her close, and waited until her cries turned to soft hiccups.

"You're living with me," I announced. Teasha sat up and shook her head.

"I couldn't do that to you guys!"

"Teasha, you practically live there, anyway. Half of your clothing material is hung up inside my closet. Plus, my parents treat you like another daughter. They love you. I'm positive that they'll understand and let you stay with us. Plus, we needed something to do with that extra room, anyway." I grinned at her and stood up. "If your family really loved you, they would've stayed with you...Even if you _are_ in love with Collin and like hanging out with us. Teasha, we're your family now. And we'll stay by your side no matter what." Teasha looked at me and smiled.

"Even if I tell you...Even if I tell you that I'm pregnant?" My eyes widened.

"Umm...Yeah. We'll...We'll get through this. Everyone will be with you. We'll-" I was cut off by Teasha's wide grin.

"I'm just kidding, Jazz. I wanted to see what you'd do. But thanks. I already know you would."

"Dang, Teasha...You really do know how to pick a moment to joke," I chuckled and punched her shoulder lightly. "I'll call my parents. They can pick us up. I'll explain everything to them later." I took my cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing my dad's number...But then remembered that he and mom had gone out tonight.

And they'd gone all the way to Seattle.

"Oh, man..." I kicked the ground. "I just remembered that Mom and Dad went out to Seattle today. They're not getting back 'till late tonight...And I was actually supposed to sleep over at your house..." I looked at the weak frame above the stairs. "But I'm still positive that they'll say 'yes' to you living with us, don't worry! I'll...We can go to Aunty Em's house! It's not that far!" I tugged on Teasha's hand and started pulling her with me. She picked up the small suitcase as I dragged her away.

Teasha's house was in a secluded area in the forest. Trees surrounded it, and it was a little ways out on a path until you got to the rest of the houses. We walked quietly down the path, the only sound was the rustling of the trees in the late October wind. I hadn't realized how cold it was, and apparently Teasha didn't, too. I smirked at her.

"Out of all the cool stuff you can do...You don't have a raised body heat like the others?" I chuckled.

"Shut up, Jazz," she muttered, but I could hear the amusement in her voice. We shivered our way out of the forest, and started walking down the streets of the Reservation neighborhoods. I looked around at all the houses, some of them had lights on and I could practically feel the warmth and love radiating out of it. We passed a house just as a chorus of laughter erupted from inside. I smiled a little. That's when we walked by a small home with a dimly lit porch. I could hear a soft jazz music, and a couple swayed closely together to the soft tune. Then they looked at each other and kissed.

I glanced at Teasha and noticed her looking at the couple with a small smile on her face. I rubbed her cold arm and looked down, then recognized where we were heading.

"Aunty Em's right down there," I announced, pointing to Sam and Aunt Emily's cottage. It wasn't a part of the neighborhood, just outside of it. A couple of trees stood around it, and was surrounded by autumn plants and leaves. Sam's truck was parked right in front, Aunt Emily's small Toyota next to it. I pulled Teasha and we walked up to the house. Instead of just walking in, I knocked.

"Jazz...Teasha...What're you two doing here?" Sam asked when he opened the door. He stood to the side and let us walk in. I noticed the way he looked at Teasha's suitcase and put my hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Mom and Dad are out tonight. I was supposed to stay with Teasha, but..." I bit my lip and looked at her. She looked down and wiped her eyes. "...Her family left. They burned down the house, left her a suitcase full of clothes, and..." I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "...Left." Sam's eyes softened and he looked at Teasha.

"Look, if you need a place to stay-"

"It's okay. She's gonna' stay with me," I answered. "It's just...We need a place to stay _tonight_ because my parents are in Seattle, and I don't have a spare key. I would climb through the window, but I locked it. So..." I dropped to my knees and clapped my hands together. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please _can we stay here tonight? Look at me, I'm _begging_!" Sam smirked and shook his head.

"Sure. You can use the room that you used to sleep in," he walked towards the kitchen, and I heard him mutter, "How dramatic can this chick get...?" I hopped to my feet and pulled Teasha up the stairs.

"Some of my old clothes are still in here for emergencies like this one. We can change into those," I explained, going to one of the drawers and throwing stuff out. A couple of tank tops, a pair of sweats, and Seth's basketball shorts that I never gave back to him.

Dang...How much stuff did I leave here?

Later, when Teasha and I were all changed and snug in our beds, I started to drift off to sleep.

"Jazz?"

"Mhm...?"

"You still awake?" she asked.

"Well, gee. If I answered you then I must be," I said back sarcastically.

"Oh..." she giggled softly. "Sorry."

"S'okay. What's on your mind?"

"So much...It's making me a little dizzy."

"You can still talk about it if you want to..."

"...It's just...Do you think...That _they _were thinking of me when they left? ...That they were thinking of what _I _was feeling, and not just themselves?" I was quiet for a few minutes, because I truthfully didn't know how to answer that. "...Jazz? You still awake?"

"Yeah...I just...I don't know how to answer it. What they did...It was uncalled for, and I truthfully don't agree with them one bit. If they were _really _thinking of you, then they would've stayed and loved you no matter what." Teasha was quiet, and I heard her sniff a couple of times.

"Mhm. You're right. It's just..."

"'It's just' what?

"It's just...The things I said to my dad...Even though he was yelling at me, too, I wish I could take it all back. I...I didn't even get to say 'goodbye.'" Her voice got quiet at the end, and we were quiet again. I stared up at the dark ceiling for a while, before turning towards Teasha's bed.

"Teasha?"

She didn't answer. I guess she was already asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my arm. It was at times like this when I was thankful that no one was around to see me.

To see me cry.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared at the dark shadows of the trees in the grass. I don't know why I cry. Maybe it was out of sadness...Or misery...Frustration...Anger...

Or maybe just because.

The one thing I _did _know was that it made me feel better...At least for a little while.

I sniffed again, and didn't bother to wipe away the hot, salty tears that ran down my cheeks.

This was something that I'd been doing for the past couple of days. When Mom thought I was upstairs sleeping in my room, I'd take the chance to sneak out the window. I'd close it, so then she wouldn't get any ideas and try to go outside to look for me.

I'd walk quietly to this place; the clearing where we saw Evangeline for the first time. I'd make sure to be careful and step over twigs and leaves and branches, just in case any of the guys were on patrol.

I could stay out here for hours; crying until I had no more energy to shed anymore tears. Then I'd creep back up to my room and climb into bed like nothing happened.

No one knew about this...Not even Jazz. And I told her everything. I love her...But sometimes, I just want to keep things to myself, y'know?

Plus...I didn't want to risk the embarrassment.

I buried my face into my knees and sniffed again. It was at times like this when I felt so vulnerable...Like a five year old crying for his mom.

How long have I been out here...? I looked up and saw a pink streak across the sky, and realized that it was pretty much sunrise. I let a few more tears fall and then quickly wiped them away. I sniffed one more time and stood up, making my way quietly back towards my house.

Climbing up the tree by my window, I looked into my room to make sure that no one was there. Perfect; my door's still closed and everything's just how I left it. I opened the window and climbed in, shutting it quietly behind me. Then I got into bed, not bothering to pull up the blankets. I closed my eyes, wincing a little at the sting. Why did that happen? Y'know, that sting in your eyes when you close them...After you've cried.

I didn't realize how long I'd been asleep until I felt daylight behind my closed eyelids. I opened them and groaned a little. My eyes still stung from the salt of my tears. And it was hard not to keep my eyes squinted. I stood and walked out of my room, stopping when I heard voices downstairs.

"...I'm afraid he's sleeping right now, Jazmyn," Mom was saying.

"Aww...Well, I don't wanna' wake him up. He almost had my head for that yesterday!" Jazmyn said back. I smirked.

How dramatic can this chick get?

I heard a few footsteps, but then Mom talked again.

"Girls?" Oh. Teasha or one of the other imprints must've been down there, too. "Was Seth with you two last night after the bonfire?"

"No...Just me and Teasha. Right?" Jazmyn answered.

"Yeah. Unless there was a whole other part to yesterday that I mysteriously forgot..." Teasha answered. "Why?"

"I went up to check on him after he went to bed. He wasn't there," she answered. "It's the fourth time this week that this has happened. He'll disappear and then show back up out of the blue like nothing happened. He's been acting kind of weird for a while now."

"Has he been at Leah's?" Jazmyn asked, sounding a little worried. "He hasn't talked to me about it at all."

"I haven't talked to Leah yet, but I'll ask her and the others about it later when I go over. I won't bring it up when Seth's around, though. You know boys," Mom said, and I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"Okay...Well, tell him to meet us at my house then. See you later!" Jazmyn said brightly, and I heard the door open and shut. I took the moment to make my presence known and walked slowly down the stairs, scratching the back of my head and yawning a bit as if I'd just woken up. Mom grinned when she saw me.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head! You're up kind of late; it's, like, 11:30! Late night?" she laughed. "Jazmyn and Teasha stopped over. They said to meet them at Jazmyn's when you're ready."

"'Kay," I replied with. I walked into the kitchen and made my way to the cabinet for some Cheerios. Then I took out a bowl and spoon, then the milk. Mom walked in with a box, headed for the storage room by the refrigerator. I stopped mid-chew and looked at her. "What's that?"

"Oh, this...Nothing, nothing. I'm just doing a little spring cleaning," she answered, opening the door with her vampy powers.

"Spring cleaning...In the fall?" I cocked my head and stood up. "What's in here, anyway?"

"Just some stuff from my room," she answered coolly. I took the box from her, set it on the table, and opened it. I stared at the contents inside. "Seth..."

"What are you _doing_?" I asked quietly.

"Seth-"

"You're putting Dad into storage like he was some old couch, or something!" I pulled out his favorite plaid button-up shirt and held it in front of me. He used to wear it whenever he went fishing with Charlie and Billy. Jake and I had gone with him a couple of times. I remembered how I had felt so grown up hanging out with the 'big guys.' They didn't treat me like a little kid. "This was his favorite shirt, Mom," I whispered.

"I know..." she said back.

"Then how come you wanna' put it away?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Because I hate being reminded of something that I lost! Every time I walk into that room, I'm reminded of him! His clothes were still laid on the bed...Still hanging in the closet...In the drawers! They still _smell _like him! And..." she huffed a breath. "I just hate it, Seth."

"But..." I gripped the shirt tightly in my hands. Mom placed her hand on my shoulder.

"We have to learn to move on, Honey. We had so many happy years with your father. It was God's will-"

"'God's will...'" I shot a look at her. "'God's will.' You say that all the time, Mom. If it was God's will, he'd still _be _here!"

"But it's in His will that _we're _still here! Be thankful that _we're _still here, Seth! Me and Leah, Jazmyn and her family...The Cullens and Evangeline...Billy and Charlie...The Pack and their Imprints..._You_." She added the last part quietly. I gripped the shirt tighter and yanked my shoulder out of her grasp. I walked upstairs, ignoring her tearless sobs.

I slammed the door to my room and headed for my drawers. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt...Then remembered Dad's shirt on my bed. I stared at it for a few moments, then put it on. Mom was right; it still smelled so much like him. I opened my window and jumped out, headed towards Jazmyn's house. I sighed. I just wanted to hug her and never let go...

The closer I got to her house, the more mad I got. By now, I was trying hard not to phase. I needed Jazmyn...

000000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

Seth opened my door and looked around. I stood up, noticing how antsy he looked.

"Seth-" I started to say. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged me back after a few seconds. "...Missed you, too...?" I pushed him away and he stared at her. I looked at Teasha behind him, then back up at Seth. "What's wrong?" I could see tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he shook a little.

"S...Sh...She's putting D-Dad away. She's putting him into storage like a piece of old furniture!" he managed to choke out. When he explained it to me, he only started to shake more.

"Calm down!" I gripped my shoulders, but he still shook. I cupped my cheeks with my hands. "It's gonna' be okay. It'll be okay. Just stay calm, please."

"I-I-I can't..." The shaking had lessened a little, but the tremors were still racking through his body.

"Sing with me. C'mon," I held his hands in mine. "_How do you expect me_...C'mon, your favorite song! You know the words." I pulled him to the couch and sat down, pulling him with me. I laid his head on my lap, he stared at me. He shivered a little. "Don't make me move your mouth for you, 'cause you know I'll do it! _To live alone with just me_...Please, Seth? It'll make you feel better, I promise. _'Cause my world revolves around you_...Big finish?" Seth sighed and took a deep breath. I grinned.

"_It's so hard for me to breathe_!" we finished together. I rubbed his hair.

"See? Doesn't singing make everything better?" I asked.

"But she's still gonna' do it, though," Seth whispered. He looked up at the ceiling. "I knew that it was coming...I just didn't know that it'd be this hard."

"'This hard' to do what?"

"...To let go," he answered quietly. I stroked his hair, then leaned down and kissed him.

"What's it gonna' take to make my Sethy-poo feel better?" I cooed in a baby voice. Seth smirked.

"Jazz..."

"Ha! I got a smile! And a 'Jazz...'" I made my voice lower on that part, doing my best to make myself sound like him. Seth chuckled lightly, and I cupped my ear like I didn't hear him. "I got a laugh, too! Today must be my lucky day!"

"Sorry to ruin the moment here, but..." Teasha started. "Leah's on the phone wondering where Seth is. She said that Sue called her, 'crying and sobbing.'"

"Tell her that he's here," I answered, then stroked Seth's hair again. "He's okay now." Teasha did what I said and hung up. She sat down next to me.

"Sorry about your dad, Seth. I didn't know him, but he must be pretty cool guy to get you on the verge of phasing." She crossed her eyes at him and Seth smiled a little.

"He was," he simply said. I pushed him off my lap and stood up.

"Let's not worry your fams anymore," I said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there," Seth replied, standing up and heading for the door. I looked at Teasha then back at him with a frown.

"You...Sure?" I asked. He had almost phased, and then I'd calmed him down. Now he was heading off to someplace that he wouldn't tell me about?

Seth turned back to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, I promise," he said. Then he came back and kissed me. "Love you."

"You, too," I said back. He walked out the door.

"Sue was right; he's acting weird," Teasha said. I pulled on my shoes then grabbed my cell phone.

"I know. It's not like him...But I'm not gonna' worry about it. Knowing Seth, he'll be back to normal soon. I'm sure of it."

But to be honest...I wasn't so sure.

000000000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

Here I am again...In the same clearing...Same position...

Crying...

And this time, I knew what I was crying about.

Sadness and Anger.

Yeah. That's definitely it.

How could Mom do that? She can't just...She can't just throw him away...

_But she's not throwing him away. She's only putting him in a safe place._

It's kind of like throwing him away...Right?

_No. And you know it's not. You just don't want to let go and move on._

But I do! So. Freaking. _Bad_.

_Then why aren't you letting Mom help you?_

...

I dunno...

I sniffed again and pulled my knees tighter to my chest, burying my face into them.

"Seth...!"

My head snapped up and I listened again. Did someone just call my name?

"Seth...!"

I was probably just going crazy. I _did _just have an argument with myself, after all. I put my face into my knees again, ignoring the pouring rain. This was just what I needed. The water would wash away my scent and keep anyone from finding me.

Sobs racked my body; I didn't know where these tears were coming from. I jumped with little hiccups, and kept having to sniff to keep snot from falling down my face.

It seemed like forever until I stopped crying. I didn't bother wiping my face, I was already soaking wet, anyway. Out of habit, I stepped over twigs and leaves to avoid the sounds that they made. I was on alert the whole time, making sure that there was no one around to see where I was coming from. On the way, I practiced faces. Weird, I know. But I'd become a good actor after all these months. I knew how to pretend to be happy. And I was damn good at it, too.

Walking into Leah's house, I shook out my hair.

"Ugh...I just mopped in here!" Leah said. "Thanks, Baby Bro."

"Anytime, Lee," I replied.

"So...Where'd you go?" Alice asked, coming up to me. "When Jazmyn walked in here alone, I got kinda worried."

I was quiet.

What was I gonna' tell them?

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the breakfast nook.

Jazz came up beside me, and I grinned. Apparently it was contagious, because she grinned, too.

"Why are we grinning...?" she asked. I put my fingers to my lips, then took her hand. I pulled her outside and into the rain. She screamed and ran back to the protection of the covered porch. "No! Seth! _No_!" But she giggled when I threw her over my shoulder and took her back into the rain again. I set her down and watched her twirl happily on her toes. Then she leaned her head back and tried to catch raindrops on her tongue. "_Standin' outside with my mouth open wide! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_!" I grinned as I watched her sing and dance happily. She took my hands and continued, "_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain_! C'mon, Seth! Sing with me!"

"_Just singin' in the rain_!" we sang together. I threw my head back and laughed, then looked at Jazmyn again.

"May I have this dance?" I held my hand out and bowed elaborately. Jazmyn took my hand.

"Why, of course you may!" she giggled as we started to twirl and dance around.

I loved this.

I loved _her_.

With Jazz, I never needed to 'put on a face.' There was no pretending. I didn't feel mad or miserable...Or sad.

There were no tears. Just smiles.

**I was gonna' add more, but I didn't know what else to write about. I hope that you guys were satisfied with this chapter, though. Not one of my best ones...But, I think I still did pretty good.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	38. Chapter 38

**The first part of the chapter takes place in the times of the last chapter. Y'know...With Seth disappearing and all that crap. So...The first part is in the morning when Leah's leaving for the hospital and stuff...And we'll see where it goes from there! I just wanted to tell you this so you're not confused! Hope you like this chapter...Oh, and it should be longer than the last one. I hope you weren't too disappointed with the length!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 38

Leah's P.o.V.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rebecca squealed from the computer screen. I adjusted the webcam on my computer and then grinned.

"Can you see me?" I asked. Rebecca nodded and waved again. "It's so good to see you, Becca!"

"You, too! Where's that gorgeous niece of mine?"

"Asleep."

"And Jacob?"

"Same. Syanne and Kyle are still asleep, too. I'm the freak that likes getting up at 10:15 on Sundays. They're the normal ones."

"Oh...But I can't wait to see Jayah in person! I'm still kind of ticked at how I left only a mere two hours before she was born."

"Actually, it was an hour and fifty-seven minutes," I retorted.

"Smart ass."

"When are you and Adam heading up here, anyway?" I asked, my mouth full of cereal. I chewed and then swallowed. Rebecca and her boyfriend Adam had decided to move up here to be closer to our family. Adam's parents had retired in Europe, so he was cool with it. Plus, he didn't have any siblings. Rebecca had worked it all out with Billy and, while they were searching for their house, they were going to be living with him. Jake and the boys had done some renovations to the house over the past couple of months, and had added a room and a new bathroom.

Yeah. It's still kind of a shock to me, too. I guess they were so proud of the work that they'd done for this house, and wanted to do another project.

"On Thursday. We're packing out as we speak," Rebecca answered.

As if on cue, Adam shouted from somewhere in the house, "Becks! What do you want me to do with these pictures?" Rebecca sighed.

"Put them in the box labeled 'pictures!' It's kind of self explanatory!" she yelled, turning around in her chair.

"Thanks!" Adam yelled back. I giggled and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about him…" Rebecca shook her head.

"Aww…" I said, still giggling. "He seems sweet."

"Yeah…And that's what I love about him. Hey, do you think it's weird that I'm marrying him after only six months of dating?" she asked out of the blue. "...And that we're tying the knot in only, like, three months?"

"Yes and no. It would've been weird if you'd just met him six months ago. But you've known Adam for a few years now. You guys are great friends. So…That was kind of like dating, right? Take me and Jake. We've only been going together for not even a year, yet we already have a daughter together _and _we're gonna' get married in a few years. But it's not weird because we've known each other for…Well, forever." Rebecca nodded.

"True. But…" she turned and looked behind her before facing me again. "I feel like he's been different since we've been going out. Like…We're close…Yet we're not." I raised an eyebrow.

What'd _that _mean?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jayah started crying. Kyle started up shortly after that. This happened most mornings. Jayah's tears were quite contagious.

"Sorry, Becca. I'd love to stay and chat more, but duty calls!" I sighed, and Rebecca did, too.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya' anyway, girly!" she waved. "Send everyone my love, okay? We'll see you soon!" she waved to me and then the screen went blank. I shut my laptop and started going back upstairs.

But Rebecca's words were still ringing in my ears.

Was she actually having second thoughts?

0000000000000000000000000

"Claire, I think the brownies are ready!" Emily squealed, taking the little girl's hand. Everyone was here...As usual. Well, everyone except Quil, Brady, Jared, the twins, and Kim. Ever since Brandon's imprint, the two Thail girls were hanging out here more often. None of us were complaining, though. We loved the two!

Us ladies were preparing Sunday dinner while the guys talked and laughed and the little ones played happily on the floor. Sundays were my favorite. Everyone was here, and we'd always have a big dinner. We skipped lunch so we'd have room for the big array of food.

Yeah. That's how much food there was.

The door opened a couple seconds after Emily took the brownies out of the oven, and Jared and his little sisters walked in.

"Ooh, Jared looks nice," Rachael laughed.

"What? I don't want to look like a bum when I go to church," Jared smirked. The twins took spots at the breakfast nook and I handed them glasses of my newest creation. "Try it. I call it...Mango Passion." I flipped my hair dramatically. The girls took sips and grinned at each other.

"It tastes so good!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, totally!" Amanda added. Brandon took the last seat at the counter which was next to Ashley.

"Aww, c'mon. You two don't have to lie. Leah can take the truth," he smirked. I narrowed my eyes and poured him a glass.

"You wanna' try some, Brandon?"

"Uhh...Sure."

"Okay. Here you go." I poured the contents of the glass onto his head. Ashley clapped her hands to her mouth, trying not to laugh. Amanda spit out her drink, then collapsed on to the table with giggles. "How's it taste?" Brandon liked the side of his lip where the liquid had run down to.

"Actually it's really good. Thanks," he grinned.

"I'd hug you, but I don't want to ruin my dress," Ashley said. "It's new. Mom got it for me when she came down on Thursday." Mr. and Mrs. Thail had given the responsibility of watching the twins to Jared. They'd moved to Seattle to be closer to work, and came down once a week. They took care of the bills and food expenses and stuff, but they weren't actually _living _there. I didn't really agree with them that much on it; Ashley and Amanda were only eleven, and, no offence to Jared, I just couldn't picture him taking care of two pre-teen girls on his own. However, they didn't complain about it, so I guess it was fine. They were doing good so far, and everyone was being supportive and helping them out when they needed it. Some of us would drop the twins off at their dance classes, pick them up, babysit them...You know, stuff like that. "Do you like it?" Ashley continued. Brandon nodded and smiled at his imprint.

"You look cute," he replied as I handed him a couple of paper towels to wipe his face.

"I wasn't going for 'cute...'" Ashley retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ash is going through a 'phase,'" Amanda said, using quotation marks.

"I am _not_!" her twin snapped. "I just don't like being called 'cute!'"

"I do!" Amanda said.

"I bet you do. Especially by _Jason_!" Ashley waggled her eyebrows. Her sister turned a dark shade of red. "'Ooh, Jason has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes! Oh, he's so gorgeous! Amanda Noelle Thail-Littlesea...It has such a beautiful ring to it...!'" Ashley imitated her sister.

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking Ashley Bianca Thail-_Galvin_," her sister retorted. "'Oh, Bran and I are gonna' get married, and have the most beautiful children, and name the-'" Ashley clapped a hand over her sister's mouth and shot her a death glare.

"Shut _up_!" Ashley hissed, shooting a look at Brandon. Amanda rolled her eyes into the back of her head and collapsed dramatically into her sister's arms. Ashley moved her hand, and Amanda kept on falling back. She finally fell to the floor, and Amanda leaned back. Ashley held her up with her hands.

"Gravity. Failing me. Ashley's. Hand. Sucked all breath. From my body," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop! Mandy!" Amanda took a deep gulp of air.

"...And now I die." She collapsed onto her sister's raised hands.

"_Amanda_! Move! Your fat butt is _crushing me_!" Ashley tried with all her might to push her sister back up. Amanda sprang back to life suddenly.

"My butt's not that big." She collapsed again. Ashley gave up and her sister fell onto her. I laughed and then the phone rang. I walked to it and picked it up.

"Hello? Black residence, Leah speaking," I said sweetly.

_"Leah! Is Seth with you?" _Mom cried into the phone. _"He stormed off to his room, and then he slammed it, and then he-"_

"Mom, calm down!" I cut her off. "Explain everything from the beginning. _Slower _please."

_"Seth came downstairs when I was...Cleaning," _she said. I swallowed, knowing what she meant. We'd talked about it a couple of days earlier, both agreeing that it was the best thing to do. _"And he saw the box and everything inside it...I tried to talk to him, but he flipped out and there was yelling...He ran upstairs and slammed his door. I stayed down here for a little bit, then went to go check on him. But he wasn't in his room! Is he with you, please tell me he's with you?" _

"Sorry, Mom. He isn't," I mumbled.

_"Then where else could he be? He was gone again last night, Leah." _

"...Really?" I asked. According to Mom, that's been going on for the past few days.

_"Yes. But now...I just want it to end. I want to know where my baby is." _

"Okay. Go for a run and calm yourself down. I'll call Jazz's to see if he's there, okay?"

_"Okay. I love you."_

"Love you, too." I hung up, then dialed Jazmyn's house. Teasha picked up. "...She called me crying and sobbing, wondering where my brother is!"

_"...Umm, hold on." _I didn't bother to listen to her conversation with Jazmyn and tapped my foot impatiently. _"He's here. He's okay now." _I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Thanks. Are you guys coming over?"

_"Yeah. We're about to come now." _

"Right. I'll see you soon then."

_"Bye." _I hung up the phone and turned to continue making dinner.

"You were on the phone for a while," Rosalie said, handing me a clove of garlic. I started pealing the skins off.

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

"...Is it your brother?" she asked, doing the same to another clove.

"Mhm...According to my mom, he's been disappearing for a while the past few days."

"Is he on patrol?" Rosalie asked.

"No. This happens before. Or after."

"Weird..." We continued pealing skins until Rosalie perked up. She turned towards the door and grinned. "Jazz and Teasha are coming up the walk." I frowned.

"No Seth?"

"I didn't catch his scent." I slapped my hand to my face and groaned. After I just found out where he was, he wasn't here? Teasha opened the door and ran to Collin. She kissed the burn mark on his face then his lips. Jazmyn came in alone.

"Hey, Leah," she said glumly.

"Where'd he go? My mom practically had a heart attack! ...And her heart isn't even _beating_!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"I...I got him all calm because he was about to phase, and then he told me how hard it was for him to 'let go' of his dad. I've never seen him cry, but he looked like he was about to." I looked at Rosalie, who shrugged.

"Let's just pray that he's safe," I finally murmured. I went back to taking the skins off of the garlic cloves. After I was done, I shooed everyone out of the entrance of the house so that I could mop. Edward looked kind of mad because I wouldn't let him go to his piano until I was done. "Don't worry," I said, dipping the mop inside the hot bucket of water. "This won't take long, and I'll dry it when I'm done. You guys tracked a lot of mud in here, and I want it _up_." I mopped, and then dried the floor.

"You're free to go, Eddie," I said, picking up the damp towel. "Jake, can you dump this water, please?"

"Sure," he got the water and walked outside to dump it out. Edward sat at his piano and started playing something. Evangeline sat next to him and watched his fingers intently. I put the towel away and joined them.

"I still don't get why you smuggled that thing in here, Edward," I muttered. Edward smiled, and changed the song.

"I needed another piano, and your house was the only open space to put one."

"You didn't _need _one."

"Yes, I did. The old piano's infested with Bella. It still smells like her cheap perfume."

"Aww...You mean the pretty white one?" Edward nodded. "But, still! Have you _seen _your place? You could fit A HUNDRED pianos in your house!"

"Yeah...But I like your place better." He changed the song again, to something sad and stormy.

"You play so beautifully," Evangeline said. Edward glanced at her with a smile.

"Y'know, _I _took piano lessons when I was younger," I flipped my hair.

"Oh, I remember that," Jacob said, coming out of nowhere. "How long did that go? Two weeks?"

"Shut up. At least it was longer than those flute lessons."

"You were so..._Adventurous_. You wanted to try _everything._ You remember football season?" he looked at Edward and Evangeline. "She was the only girl on our team. And she was really good. What'd we use to call you...?"

"Rebound."

"Rebound!"

"Why did you call her that?" Evangeline asked.

"When someone from the other team would knock her down, she'd come back with more force. She just kept on snapping back like a rubber band. Hence the name, _Rebound_," Jacob explained with a grin.

"Yeah...I was the star player," I said.

"No, I was," Jacob retorted.

"Okay...You were second."

"You got that ri-Wait," Jacob growled at me. Evangeline and I laughed. I looked outside and my face fell when I saw that it was pouring.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Seth could be out there! Do you see how hard it's raining?" I pointed towards the window.

"Leah-"

"He could catch a cold!"

"Leah-"

"Or worse; he could _freeze to death_!"

"LEAH!"

"Be quiet, Jacob. There's no need to yell," I crossed my arms at him.

"Look, I'll go look for him if you'll _be quiet_."

"Okay." Jacob kissed my cheek and went outside. I watched him run out into the forest, yelling Seth's name.

"He has been acting a little strange for the past few days," Evangeline looked at me and I nodded.

"I tried to read his mind. But he seems to have a sudden interest in R&B," Edward glanced up from the piano. "He's always repeating some song called _No Air_."

"That's his favorite song," Jazmyn said from across the room. "We sang it today to calm him down."

"Oh, well, he's taken quite an interest to it," Edward said. He finished the tune and looked at me. "Almost as if he's trying to hide something."

"What could he be hiding?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. "...I hope he's not cutting again. That'd be terrible." My head snapped towards the door when Jacob came back inside. He shook out his wet hair and gave me a sympathetic smile. My shoulders fell. "Didn't find him, huh?"

"Nope. I called his name, but he didn't answer. Then I tried to catch his scent, but the rain washed it away. Rain sucks."

"I like the rain. It leaves such a wonderful smell when it is through," Evangeline said, playing some scales on the piano. Jacob shrugged and made a beeline for Jayah. I went to Jazmyn to try and see if I could get anything out of her. **(A/N: That's a lot of 'J' names...I think I've acquired an addiction of some sort...)**

"So..." I said.

"So..." she copied me and giggled.

"Has he said anything?" I asked.

"No. Well, yes. If you count our captivating debates about if Country is really a genre of music, or just plain annoyance. I, for one, think that it's actually a genre because-"

"Jazz! Stay focused," I snapped my fingers in her face and she grinned sheepishly.

"He hasn't really said anything. It's not like I'm the psycho teenage girl that stalks her boyfriend like a flight of vultures watching a dying pack mule." I smiled grimly and hopped off the chair. "Need help with dinner?"

"Sure. Call your parents. It's not Sunday Dinner until they're here!" I winked at her. Jazmyn laughed and dug her phone out of her back pocket, doing as I had told her.

I started soaking macaroni noodles into a big pot to make my famous mac-n-cheese. I didn't just through some noodles and cheese into a pot and serve it. I mean, really! Where's the fun in that? I set the pot on top of the stove. As I waited for it to boil, I took out packages of shredded Sergento cheese. Provolone, Swiss, cheddar, mixed...! My noodles deserve the best!

"Ooh, Leah! Making macaroni?" Rachael asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Not just _any _macaroni, either. Her _famous _mac-n-cheese," Emily waggled her eyebrows.

"For real?" Rachael squealed. "You haven't made that in forever!"

"I know. So I chose now," I said, then I took out handfuls of cheese and started putting it into a pot.

"Cheese!" Claire exclaimed, climbing onto the counter. I glanced at her and smirked. Emily had been right about Baby Claire's King obsession. It's actually kind of cute, though. Her little sunglasses were always on her resting on her head or over her eyes; she never took them off. And she'd taken a sudden interest to the color blue. Blue t-shirts, blue jeans, blue Converse...Blue _everything_. "I like cheese, Lee."

"You sure do, Claire," I shook my head with a smile. "Rose, you wanna' hand me a glass pan, please?"

"No. Actually, I don't," Rosalie answered back. My mouth dropped and I looked at her. "But since you said 'please', I will." She handed me the pan, and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there ever a moment when you're not sarcastic?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes," Rosalie answered anyway. I poured the contents of the pot into the pan and then shook it around to even it out. Then I shook pepper onto the top. After that, I placed it into the oven, which I had smartly preheated to four-hundred degrees for this exact purpose.

"What's gonna' happen now, Leah?" Claire asked. I lifted her off the counter and set her on to the ground.

"Now...We wait," I answered, tweaking the little girl's nose. She giggled, and I did, too. I watched her run off and start to play with the guys in the living room. Then my head shot up when the door opened. I smiled, relieved.

"Ugh, I just mopped in here! Thanks, Baby Bro," I joked, placing my hands on my hips. Seth shook out his hair and grinned at me.

"Anytime, Lee." Alice hopped in front of him.

"So...Where'd you go? When Jazmyn walked in here alone, I got kinda worried." Seth was quiet, and half the room stared at him. The noise level didn't drop, though. He shrugged and then headed towards his imprint. I leaned on the counter and watched them.

I couldn't help it. That's how cute they were.

Seth just grinned at her like he didn't have a care in the world. His mood was contagious, because Jazmyn grinned, too. So did I.

"Why are we grinning?" Jazmyn asked. Seth put his finger to his lips, then dragged her outside. I went and sat down on the window seat to watch them. I pulled my knees up to my chest and smiled at how absolutely adorable they looked.

When he pulled her out into the pouring rain, she yelped and ran back onto the porch. So Seth threw her over his shoulder and took her back out onto the front lawn. "No! Seth! _No_!" she giggled when he set her on the ground, and she twirled happily on her toes. Jazmyn leaned her head back and tried to catch rain drops on her tongue. "_Standin' outside with my mouth open wide! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_!" Seth just watched her, and then she took his hands and began singing a different song. "_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain_! C'mon, Seth! Sing with me!"

"_Just singin' in the rain_!" they sang at the top of their lungs. I chuckled and didn't acknowledge Darren when he sat down next to me.

"What? You're just going to ignore me now?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Shut up. This is like watching an Oscar worthy romantic movie," I muttered, my eyes locked on my baby brother and his girlfriend. They were dancing now, and Seth swung her around. When he set her down, they stared at each other for a little bit. As they leaned forward, I sat up slowly. Then they started kissing. "Aww..." I cocked my head and sighed.

"Ugh..." Darren got up, and was replaced immediately with the twins, Emily, and Teasha.

"She's so lucky..." Ashley said dreamily.

"It's one of my life-long _dreams _to be kissed passionately in the rain," Amanda added the same way.

"I know, right?" I added. "And look at what happened: My baby brother beats me to it." The five of us watched as they pulled away slowly. Jazmyn bit her lip, fighting an excited smile, then whispered something into his ear. Seth laughed and kissed her forehead. He leaned his forehead onto hers for a while, and Jazmyn stood there with her eyes closed. She whispered something again, then pulled away. They started walking back up the front stairs, and then they opened the door. The five of us scattered, not wanting them to know that we were watching their whole moment. I ran to get towels.

"What's the point?" Jazmyn asked. "I'm soaked to the bone!"

"I have some clothes you can borrow," Syanne said, and dragged her friend upstairs.

"Jacob probably has some clothes in our room you can put on," I told Seth. He shook his head.

"I'm not that wet, anyway," he replied. I crossed my arms.

"Look at you! I can't believe you haven't caught a _cold_, yet."

"Lee, I'm a werewolf. We don't exactly get sick."

"Yeah. Tell that to me when you're stuck at home with a temperature of 105 degrees!"

"But it already _is _105 degrees!"

"Don't get smart with me," I held up my hand.

"Dang. If I wanted to be chewed out, I could've just stayed home," Seth murmured, walking towards the couch. I took the two towels I had in my hand and threw them at him, then I walked to the kitchen to check on my macaroni.

"Something's different," Rachael tapped her fingers on the counter and looked around. "There's usually more people in here." I looked around. Billy...The Cullens...The Pack...Most of the Imprints...Jayah, Kyle, and Claire...Everyone seemed to be here.

"Jazz's parents aren't here. Oh, and Quil, Brady, Malachi Athena, and Kim aren't here," Embry answered, coming into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water.

"No...I know they're not here...It's just-" she stopped and turned to the door when it opened. Collin's family came in; Mr. and Mrs. Littlesea, Brandon, Jason, and Layla. Mr. and Mrs. Young followed in behind them.

"Party's here!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Times ten," added Jason. He crossed his arms and grinned. Ashley elbowed her sister and pointed to him.

"Ooh, _Amanda_," she whispered. Mrs. Littlesea came towards us, a container of something in her hands. Marie headed towards the kitchen and washed her hands, then started talking to Esme.

"Sorry we're late. I wanted to make some things before we came," she said. She set down the container and took the aluminum foil off. "I made shepherd's pie."

"It smells so good!" Emily said.

"The more food, the happier the Pack will be," I added with a laugh. I turned when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'd love to stay, but Mom wants me to 'actually eat dinner at home for a change.'" Brandon smiled.

"Aww...I like pouring my drinks all over you," I pouted playfully, then ruffled his hair. "But it's okay. You'll, of course, be back tomorrow." He nodded and walked towards Ashley. He ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she giggled. "You have to go?" she asked sadly. He nodded, and her shoulders slumped.

"You'll see me tomorrow, though," Brandon said, obviously trying to make her feel better. Ashley nodded eagerly.

"Okay! Yeah! See you tomorrow!" she hugged him, then pulled away quickly. "You're still a little sticky. And you smell like mangoes." Brandon laughed and shook his head. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"BRANDON IS LEAVING!" he yelled. Everyone laughed and yelled their goodbyes.

"What? I'm not leaving! I'm staying here," Collin's little brother said.

"He's not talking about _you_, Smartness," Jason told him.

"Oh...He has my name, too!" the little Brandon said. The older one bumped fists with him.

"Cool. We're definitely going to have to get together sometime, Bro. See you later." Brandon, the little one, beamed. He seemed happy to have a much older kid than him talking to him.

"Yeah! I mean, cool," he said. The older Brandon left.

"We're gonna' have to come up with a nickname for those two," Jazmyn announced, coming downstairs.

"I got it! Let's call the older one Mango," I said. Everyone stared at me. "It's a long explanation about how I came up with it, but-"

"No," Sam shook his head with a smile.

"I liked it..." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Let's just call him Bran," Ashley said. "He knows who we're talking about, anyway. And then the younger one over there we'll just call Brandon. It's easy that way." Everyone agreed with her.

"Sure. Listen to the sixth grader," I said sarcastically.

"Okay. We will," Jason said back, walking towards the breakfast nook. I shot him a look as he sat down. He chose to look at Amanda. She bit her lip. "Hey, Amanda."

"Hi, Jason." Ashley giggled and hopped down from her seat, going to join the others in the living room.

"You still dancing?" Jason asked.

"Y-yeah," Amanda answered in a high-pitched voice. I sighed, remembering what it was like when I was in her place. She cleared her throat and looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Cool. You want to show me what you've been doing? I haven't been to one of your recitals, and I don't think I'll be able to. Y'know, with football, and swimming..." he trailed off at the end.

"N-now?" Amanda asked. Jason shrugged.

"Why not? You're not nervous, are you? I mean, you dance in front of hundreds of people all the time. I probably would've had a nervous breakdown," laughed Jason. Amanda giggled.

"Umm...Sure. Ash and I need the practice, anyway." She hopped down for her seat and ran outside. Jason watched her with a wide grin on his face. I gasped dramatically.

"Does _Jason Littlesea_ actually have a _crush _on _Amanda Thail_?" I asked.

"What? Me? Psh, no!" Jason crossed his arms and looked down. He glanced back up at my unbelieving face. "Please don't tell her." I placed my hand on my heart.

"You have my word." Amanda came back in with her and her sister's duffle bags.

"Hey, Ashley? Let's practice," she said. Her twin hopped off the couch and hurried to put on her dance shoes. "Let's do both, okay?"

"'Kay." Amanda whistled to get the whole room's attention.

"Who wants to watch us practice for Los Angeles?" she asked.

"I do!" Layla waved her hand in the air and took a seat on the ground. She placed her head in her hands, grinning widely.

"We're doing two duets," Ashley announced. "One of them is-"

"_Single Ladies_!" Amanda cut in. "I _love _this song!"

"And the dance's not that bad, either," Jared said. "They came up with it themselves."

"You sound proud about that," Jacob laughed. He kissed Jayah's head.

"'Cause I am!" He watched as his sisters prepared their music, and then struck poses. Ashley was poised like she was blowing a kiss, and her sister had her hip jutted out to the side with the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"Leah, can you turn on the music please?" Amanda asked, not leaving her stance. I nodded and started it. They stood still for the opening beats and then Ashley started to dance. She did something...Intricate and complicated, then struck another pose. That cued her sister to take her turn.

The smiles never left their faces, and I knew how much they loved what they did. Their facial expressions were so cute, too. I couldn't help but giggle. When the bridge came up in the song, they started getting really into it.

"_Don't treat me to these things of the world! I'm not that kind of girl; your love is what I prefer what I deserve! Here's a man that makes me, and takes me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond. Pull me into your arms_," they slid back, making seductive gestures for someone to walk towards them. Then Amanda skipped forward, pointing to herself and stopped. She danced some more. _"If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone_." She slid back towards her sister and then the song broke back to the chorus again. The girls started into a series of spins. "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_..." They did the little Beyoncé dance that went this part and I laughed. At the end of the song, they went back to the poses they did at the beginning. Then they grinned at each other and hugged. The rest of us clapped.

"Dang, when I was eleven, I had two left feet," Mrs. Littlesea laughed.

"I still do," Alice rolled her eyes at herself.

"You guys are so good," I complimented.

"Thanks!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, you're real good," Jason added. Amanda placed her hands behind her back, and then tapped her sister.

"You should practice your death drop," she said. She walked forward and changed the song, then skipped to the end. She pressed 'play' then turned to her sister. Ashley started dancing, and then when the song ended, she slipped to the ground. Half of the room gasped. "It's okay, Guys. That's supposed to happen." Ashley jumped up.

"How'd it look?"

"Great! We are _so _ready for Los Angeles!"

"That. Was. Cool," Layla said, her eyes wide. She jumped up and ran to her mother, tugging on the hem of her shirt. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I wanna' take dance lessons! I wanna' dance like _them_."

"Maybe after the holidays, Lay," Mrs. Littlesea answered. Layla jumped up and down, clearly excited. I took my macaroni out of the oven, grinning at how perfectly it'd turned out. I walked towards our dining room table and set it down. The table wasn't big enough for everyone; it could only seat six people. Jake, Syanne, Kyle, Jayah, and I used it on weeknights when everyone wasn't staying for dinner like on the weekends. So many jokes and stories were passed around this table, it was practically a part of us now. Esme came over and set down plates, and Alice put down a basket with forks and knives.

"Ladies! Time for food!" Esme called. After the girls all got their plates, the guys got there's. Everyone was starting to eat when I whistled.

"Ever heard of saying grace?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone set their plates down and folded their hands. "Go ahead, Seth."

"Wait. What? I'm not good at praying!"

"I'll do it!" Claire raised her hand in the air.

"Okay. Claire can pray. _Thanks, Claire_," I looked pointedly at Seth then closed my eyes.

"Dear God, please help our food be good to ev'ryone. Amen," Claire looked up and beamed.

"Thank-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she quickly folded her hands again and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please help Aunty Emmy to give me a new cousin. Send her a angel, a gift-y from God...And name her Claire Junior. Amen!" She grinned again, and Sam smacked his hand to his face. Emily looked down and blushed fiercely.

"Thanks, Claire," Quil ruffled the little girl's hair. "Let's eat!"

Dinner was filled with excited chatter about the day and other jokes.

"Rose, I _swear_, your hair is like a Pantene commercial," I pointed at it with my fork as she flipped her blonde mane over her shoulder. "Why can't _my _hair be like that?"

"It's perfect the way it is," Jacob said to me. The girls at the table 'awwwed' when we kissed. Jayah leaned up in my arms and touched her face to my cheek. Jake and I pulled away and I looked at her. She gave me a wide grin and I laughed. "Looks just like me when she does that," Jacob noted cockily. But I had to agree with him. She did.

"Jewel, you're gonna' be so gorgeous when you're older. I'm _definitely _going to have to keep an eye on you," I winked at her and touched her nose. She immediately scrunched it up and sneezed. I laughed again and hugged her.

Although dinner was fun, I kept having this weird feeling that I was being watched. Like, _creepily _watched. I kept taking glances out the windows, seeing if there was anyone out there. At about the forty-millionth time I did that, Edward turned from his place at the piano and stared at me.

"Quit being so paranoid, Leah. If it helps, I'll take a run around the border when I leave." My shoulders relaxed and I nodded, holding Jayah a little bit closer.

That didn't mean that I was wasn't still worried.

"What's he talking about?" Jacob asked. I shook my head, telling him to forget about it. After all, I didn't want him to worry.

When all the dishes were done, and everyone had said their goodbyes and left, I was still on alert. After I'd put Jayah to bed, and said 'goodnight' to Syanne and Kyle, I went to my room. Jacob kissed me, wearing a pair of cutoffs.

"P-Patrol?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...You know I have patrol with your little brother today. You sound worried...I could ask one of the other guys to-"

"No, no. It's okay. You can't disobey your wolfy duties." I kissed him again. "Run a thousand miles, catch some vampires-"

"Tease Seth?" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"All that jazz. Stay safe."

"You, too." Instead of jumping out the window, he walked out the door to say 'goodnight' to Syanne and Kyle. I heard him do this, then he walked into Jayah's room and said goodnight. Finally, I heard the door open and close.

I turned out the light and laid in bed. After a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling, I closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. But then they shot open again when I smelled something strong. I looked down to see a cold, cold hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up.

And came face to face with the blood-thirsty eyes of a vampire.

**Uh-oh! Cliff hanger! Do I tend to do a lot of those...? I hope not...But I hoped that you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to have the next one up soon.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys, you're inspiring! I'm so close to a hundred reviews, and I'm excited to see who will be **_**that **_**reviewer!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one. I know it was a cliffy!**

**Enjoy!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 39

Leah's P.o.V.

The vampire grinned at me and put his finger to his lips. It was the same one that I had seen when Jake and I were going to Seattle the other day. He was good-looking, no doubt about that. But really pale. Even in the darkness, I could see how his blonde hair was snaked into a ponytail. I was trying so hard to phase, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Shhh...You might wake the kiddies," he whispered. My eyes were as big as saucers. Edward had said he'd take a run around the area to make sure that there was no one...What had happened? I was snapped out of my thoughts when the vampire pulled me off of the bed with one swift move and pinned me against the wall.

"My Juliet..." he breathed. His breath smelled like a too-sweet martini. "I am Romeo. Your Romeo. I've come back for you...Have you missed me?"

"Why would I, Leech?" I snapped, the spit on his face. He smirked and wiped the part of his eye where my saliva had landed.

"But, Juliet! I've been waiting for this moment...For us to be together! I've been watching you...That moment when we first crossed paths...I smelled your gorgeous, enticing scent. I wanted to touch you..." he moved closer to me and I squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing hard. He grazed his face against mine, making goose bumps rise up on my skin. "...Run my hands through your silky black hair..." he took his fingers and mussed up my bob. "...Get a taste of that lusciously warm skin..." He leaned into my face and breathed more martini breath into my nose, then he leaned down and licked my neck all the way up to my cheek. More goose bumps.

My face felt tingly and numb, and I couldn't move. I couldn't even spit into his face again. He took that moment to press his cold lips onto mine. I tried to fight back; sure my face was numb, but the rest of my body could move. When he forced his tongue into my mouth, my fighting ceased. My whole body went numb and my arms fell limply at my sides. My legs started to shake, and then they started to give out on me.

Romeo's tongue tasted like a too-sweet jelly of some kind, and I could feel it spreading through my body...It was like...

Like a poison!

I started to fall, and Romeo pulled away. He caught me as I fell to the floor. All of my muscles felt like someone had ran over them with a giant truck, and now they were all broken. It hurt so bad, and I could feel my veins throbbing against my skin. Romeo came closer and brushed my hair out of my face. He leaned forward again with his eyes closed, and I braced myself. But then he cocked his head and turned. Syanne stood at the door, shaking.

"Guh-g-get away from her," Syanne stuttered. She tended to do that when she was mad, sad, or scared. She definitely wasn't sad. But I didn't know which of the other emotions she was feeling. It was a tie. "Now." Romeo pulled me up and held me bridal style in his arms. He walked towards Syanne and nudged her out of the way, heading downstairs. I heard Syanne's rushed footsteps, and then Romeo fell. My body rolled over towards the piano and stopped. I tried to move again, but it was a lost cause. Romeo stood up and looked at me, pointing to Syanne.

"Juliet! My Juliet! She is a problem, a nuisance! She is trying to keep us from being together. I have to rid of her before she causes any more trouble," he said to me. "This is for _you_, my Juliet!" I watched in horror as he walked towards Syanne and blew into her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and froze.

Oh, please...Please don't hurt her!

"Now you're going to feel the agonizing pain that my brothers felt when you killed them," Romeo was saying.

No, please, God! Don't let him do this!

Romeo amputated Syanne's left arm with one swift pull. The young wolf stood there, her eyes wide. She made a weird choking, clucking sound from her throat and opened her mouth to speak. The only thing that came out was a small gurgling. She fell backwards onto her butt and stared straight ahead, breathing hard.

Romeo turned to me and held up Syanne's severed arm.

"A trophy, for my sun. My Juliet." I kept my eyes on my little adoptive sister. Her blood pooled onto the floor, and there was a lot of it. She looked pale, but kept staring ahead anyway. Her eyes started to droop, and she leaned backwards.

"No! Sy!" I yelled, my mouth able to move now. That's when the door banged open some of the Pack rushed in.

"Syanne!" Embry yelled, and ran towards his imprint. The rest of the Pack phased and snarled and snapped at Romeo, who dropped the arm. He started backing away, but somehow the Cullens and Mom had appeared behind him. Sam took that moment to lunge forward. He tore off Romeo's arms.

"I shall die today, my Juliet," Romeo said. Sam tore off one of his legs. "...But I want you to know that I shall see you again." Sam tore off his other leg and then Jacob, Seth, and Paul took up the rest of his body parts, running outside. Before long, I could smell the faint scent of smoke and burning vampire.

I still couldn't move, and I laid there. Helpless, as Syanne bled to death on the floor.

"Sy, Sy, Sy," Embry kept repeating, and I could hear that he was crying. "Stay with me, okay? Carlisle's gonna' take care of you. He will, he will. Sing your ABCs for me." She didn't sing or say anything. The part of her arm that was still left was wrapped up now, a string tied tightly around it to stop the bleeding. "C'mon, Sy!" Carlisle picked her up and ran out the door, Embry followed behind them.

"Leah!" Rosalie ran towards me and pulled me up. My knees collapsed under me.

"I couldn't do anything! It was like he had me under a spell, or something. It was terrible; I couldn't move any part of my body...And I still can't!" Tears sprang to my eyes. "Syanne's gonna' be okay, isn't she?"

"...Carlisle will take care of her. And he'll get her all better, I know he will." I glanced at the large pool of blood on the hardwood floor, and instantly felt sick. I glanced at Rosalie and she carried me to the sink. There I puked up everything that was in my stomach, quite noisily, too. It seemed like I was there forever, and my stomach ached when I was done. I had feeling in my legs again, but when I took two steps, I was down. Rosalie caught me and carried me to the couch.

"I feel like shit," I muttered. The words sounded foreign to my ears, as if I was hearing another language. "I could've...I should've done something!"

"But it was like you said; you were under a spell. He paralyzed you," Alice said sympathetically. "We're here because Sue called us."

"When Seth started howling, I knew something was wrong. I had to call them," Mom added. "When I caught up with the others, they told me that they had found Edward slumped on the ground in the forest. He had explained everything to them, and then they ran here. We came in through the back so we could corner him in." That's when Jayah started crying. I quickly sat up.

"My baby!" Alice ran upstairs and returned seconds later with Jayah and Kyle in her arms. Of course, Kyle was sleeping. But Jayah was bawling her little eyes out. She handed her to me, and I rocked my daughter in my arms. "It's okay...Shhh..._Waves roll low, and the waves roll high_..." Jayah started to calm down, and sniffled. "It's okay, Jewel." Jacob rushed in from the still open door and cradled me in his arms. He kissed my head, then he kissed Jayah's.

"I should've never left you," he whispered. His voice shook.

"I'm okay now."

"But still..."

"Leah! You're okay!" Seth came in and hugged me.

"Quit giving me so much attention, boys. Sy's the one that needs as much care as we can give her," I said, swatting Jacob and Seth away. "...But you guys _did _come just in time. Any longer, and..." I couldn't finish.

"We know. We were running our rounds, and then saw Edward. He was on the ground, and he wasn't moving. But then he told us about some vampire that had blew into his face, or something. About how he couldn't move after that. It didn't take long for us to realize that we had to get back here," Jacob told me, kissing my head again.

"Yeah. So I howled and Sam, Paul, and Embry phased and we started running back here. You wouldn't believe how scared I was," Seth added. "Mom and the Cullens came a little while later. Emmett carried Edward home."

"Edward's okay, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine," Seth replied. I handed him Jayah. He kissed her cheek and started carrying her back upstairs. Kyle was now awake, and was crawling around my feet. He looked up at me as if to say, _where's my mommy_? I sighed and brushed his hair back with my hand. He pulled himself up onto the couch as Jacob stood up. Kyle watched him, then let go of the couch. He took two steps then fell. He scrunched up his face and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Aww...It's okay, Baby Boy," Alice cooed, scooping him up. "At least you tried."

I stood up on wobbly legs, and started to fall, just like Kyle. Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob were by my side in a split second, catching me. "Uhh...Thanks, guys."

"No problem. Get some rest, okay?" Alice told me as Jacob picked me up. He started carrying me upstairs. "We'll make sure that Kyle gets back to bed." I nodded and leaned into Jacob's shoulder. We passed Jayah's room, and I caught a glimpse of Seth singing her to sleep in the rocking chair. We passed Syanne and Kyle's room, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Then when we got to our room, I could still smell the too-sweet martini. Jacob set me down carefully set me down in the bed and brushed my hair back.

"I'm gonna' go scope out the perimeter; see if there's any more possible threats. I want you all to be safe, and I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't." I grabbed on to his arm.

"Don't leave me. Please?" Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked into his chocolaty brown orbs. He sat down next to me and pulled me close.

"Okay. I'll stay here until you get to sleep, but then I'm really gonna' take that run. I just want my two girls to be safe."

"I know..." I leaned into his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. It was like a lullaby, and it made me feel really tired. I yawned. "Jake?"

"Mhm?"

"Tomorrow, I wanna' visit Sy."

"Okay. Whatever you want." It was silent for a few more moments and I closed my heavy lids.

"Jake?"

"Mhm?"

"...Remind me to tell Edward..." I started to fall asleep.

"Yeah..."

I didn't answer because I was already asleep.

00000000000000000000000

I watched Syanne's chest rise and fall. Embry held Sy's right hand tightly and he was staring at her sleeping face with a pained look. I quickly wiped away a tear, and Jacob rubbed my shoulders. Embry suddenly let go of his imprint's hand just as it reached up and touched the bandages around her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around, then landed on Embry.

I latched myself on to Syanne, crying softly.

"You were asleep for such a long time...I was so worried, Sy!"

"It wasn't that long, Leah. Quit worrying her!" he turned back towards Syanne. "You were only asleep for, like...three days..." he muttered that part, realizing that I was right. Syanne's face didn't change. "You went into shock when Carlisle brought you in here, then fell unconscious," Embry replied.

"But it's over now. That Leech is dead, and we can relax," Jacob said, rubbing her hair. Syanne nodded and looked down at what was left of her arm. Her shoulder was still there, and a part of her bone extended out about four inches off of it. Bottom line: it wasn't that much.

She took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Oh, Syanne, Kyle misses you so much! We all do!" I said, trying to get her mind off of her arm. Carlisle walked in at that moment.

"How's my favorite patient?" he asked with a grin. Syanne didn't say anything. "Well, I stitched you all up, and bandaged it afterwards. The stitches should be able to come out...Soon. You're wolf abilities are kicking in, and you're healing really fast. But I want you to take it easy. No phasing until I say so, okay?" Syanne nodded. "It's great to have you back, Honey. You know, everyone's downstairs? They've been over every day since I brought you here." The young she-wolf gave him a grim smile.

"Yeah, they really can't wait to see you," Alice said, walking in with a bundle of clothes in her hands. "Are you ready for a couple of visitors?" Syanne sat up and removed the blanket then got to her feet. She walked effortlessly towards Alice and took the clothes from her with a smile, then walked towards the room's bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. Shortly later, I heard her soft sniffles. Embry stood up, but Jake and I pushed him back down.

We sat quietly for a few moments, and then the door clicked.

"Sorry, Em. She locked the door for a reason. She just wants to be alone, y'know?" Jacob asked. "I speak from experience." He glanced at me as he said this. Embry nodded stiffly and continued staring at the door of the bathroom.

When he heard the door click, Embry stood up and Syanne walked out. She looked totally like, well, new. When she was in the bed with just the oversized t-shirt, she had looked so pale and sick. Now...Well...She was still a little pale, but she had some color in her cheeks. The blue turtleneck that Alice had given her fit her perfectly; and I tried not to stare at the empty arm hole on her left side. She also had on jeans; and those couldn't have been easy to put on. She only had one arm, after all.

"Sy, you don't _have _to go downstairs," Jacob said. Syanne placed her arm behind her back and pursed her lips. She shuffled her feet back and forth, and we waited for her to voice her opinion. I looked at Carlisle and noticed he was frowning slightly. He looked at Alice, and she led Syanne to sit on the bed. Carlisle kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Carlisle asked. His voice was loud, but not too loud. And it was clear, too. He waited a few moments for Syanne's answer, but it never came. "...Are you going to answer me?" Syanne looked down. "Can you try?"

"...Cuh...Cuh..." she leaned forwards with every syllable, trying to make words on her tongue. She gave up, and wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry; it's okay. We're getting somewhere, though. What are you trying to say?" Carlisle cocked his head patiently. Syanne shook her head and wiped her eyes again. Carlisle stood up. "She's probably still in shock. It's not like I haven't seen this before, which I have." I wrapped my arms around my body and glanced at Sy.

"It's not every day someone gets their arm amputated by a vampire," Jacob said. I shot him a look, and he gave me his own sheepish one. Embry sat next to his imprint and pulled her into his side.

"Do you still want to go downstairs?" he whispered into her ear. "We don't have to if you don't want to..." Syanne looked up at him and nodded, wiping her eyes. Embry smiled and kissed her temple. He helped her up and we all started going downstairs. Jacob and I went down first, and I picked up Jayah and Kyle. Syanne gripped Embry's hand as they walked slowly down the stairs. Kyle started bouncing in my left arm when he saw his mom and I giggled.

"Someone's excited," I joked, kissing the little boy's forehead. Seeing her friend so excited got Jayah riled up, too. She bounced joyfully in my other arm and kicked her legs around, letting out little screams.

Syanne smiled and stopped when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around at everyone and her face broke into an all out grin. She ran to Sam first, and jumped into his arms. He swung her around, then set her back on her feet. She only had a second to get her bearings before the rest of the guys attacked her. She laughed and playfully punched them as if they were playing around like they do when they're in their wolf forms.

"Guys, really?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. They all stopped and laughed, patting Syanne's back and ruffling up her hair. Again, she didn't have that long to readjust before Jazmyn and the other imprints got to her. Kim kissed the top of her head repeatedly and the others just hugged her tightly. Finally, after forever, they were done.

"You're, like, the talk of the school now," Athena said, taking Syanne's hand in hers. "Everyone thinks that it was some freak bear attack, or something. But...We let them think that. _And_ your locker is so full of cards and roses, we had to store the rest someplace else!" Syanne grinned.

"Ruh...Ruh...R-really?" she managed to say. I sighed, happy that she finally found her voice.

"Yeah! You're like La Push High's celebrity!" Jazmyn added. "...Even though we kinda all were before...You're even _bigger _now!" Syanne blushed and looked at me. She cocked her head and grinned at Kyle, just as he cocked his head. "Aww...Mommy-Son moment!" Syanne took Kyle from me and bounced him around in her arm. He poked the missing one, and his mother giggled.

"Family! It's so great to be together again!" Rachael announced. "And when Becks gets here tomorrow, we'll be practically complete!" She looked down at her enormous stomach. "Kind of..." Paul kissed her cheek.

Syanne turned her head up and sniffed the air, her stomach growling. Embry laughed.

"Hungry, Sy?" he asked.

"Your problem is solved! We've made _three _different types of pizza, spaghetti, salad, and chowder," Alice said, skipping into the room. She had a plate filled with food in her hands. Syanne's eyes got wide and her stomach growled louder, making the room boom with laughter.

"So...Is she the only one that's gonna' get food? 'Cause frankly, I'm quite famished," Malachi said. Athena whacked him.

"Sy hasn't eaten in _three _days! Let the poor girl get some food!" she yelled. "Besides, we already ate."

"I'm still hungry," Malachi whined.

"Baby," Athena shot back.

"I...Pro-Probably won't ah-eat all of it ah-ah-anyway," Syanne said with an eye roll. She had set Kyle on the floor and was currently staring at the plate of food in her hand. She carried it to the dining room table and then started to eat. She ate a bite of her pizza, a forkful of pasta, and then a sip of soup and some salad. "Full. Ah-all yours, Mal."

"Yes..." said wolf started walking towards it but Athena pulled him back.

"No..." she said in the same way.

"That's _really _all you're gonna' eat?" Darren asked.

"Yah...Yeah..." Syanne nodded slowly.

"She's like me. Eat only a couple of bites and we're already full," Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"That is _so _weird," Jacob noted. I hit him. "...In a good way." Syanne laughed and walked back into the living room with all of us. She played with Kyle and Jayah, listened to Elvis with Claire, and floated around between everyone else. It was great to see her smiling and laughing again.

I'd never forgive myself for what happened. Sure, the Leech had 'poisoned' me, but if I just would've told Jacob that first time...

Bottom line: it's my fault.

I watched as Syanne used her one arm to tickle Kyle, and then Jayah. The two laughed, giggled, and screamed happily. Then Embry got to her, and Syanne fell backwards, giggling as well. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her missing arm. There was gonna' be so much she wouldn't be able to do now.

Because of me.

Because of me and my selfish ways. Why didn't I tell Jacob when I'd first seen the crazy look on the Bloodsucker's face? Why?

If I had, Syanne would still have both of her arms.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt something fall off the edge of my nose. I sucked in a breath and quickly wiped it away. Thank _goodness _for waterproof makeup. Suddenly I felt an arm slide across my shoulders and pull me close. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Jake. I could smell the familiar scent of pine and Axe soap. For some reason, I was addicted to that smell. It was him. It was my Jakey.

"You're crying," he said simply.

"No I'm not," I lied. I failed. Miserably. Jacob took my chin in his and turned it towards him. I looked down.

"You're not looking at me," he said. So I did. I pursed my lips and he took my hand and led me outside to the back porch, closing the door behind him. He pulled me into his chest. I let all of my tears out after that. I didn't stop until I was too tired to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, wiping at my cheeks. "Ugh, I feel so stupid for letting you see me cry."

"You don't need to," Jacob said softly, and hugged me tighter.

"I know," I groaned. "It's just...I always _do_, though." I sniffed and Jacob rubbed my hair.

"What's on your mind?"

I was silent.

"...Sy?"

I nodded.

"You think it's your fault."

I shook my head.

"I _know _it's my fault.

"But you _know_ it's not."

I pulled away and turned, crossing my arms.

"No, I _know it is_."

Jacob didn't speak.

"When we were going to Seattle...I...I saw him."

"What?"

"The vampire! I saw the vampire in the other car and I didn't tell you. You asked me what was on my mind and I didn't tell you. If I would've told you, you guys could've tracked him down and killed him. But I didn't. I was thinking about..." I laughed bitterly. "...About what I great time we were gonna' have. And I didn't want to ruin it or worry you. But if I would've just _told you_...She'd still have both of her arms. She wouldn't have been the one asleep for three days. I'm so _stupid _sometimes!"

"Yeah. You kinda are," Jacob said. I stayed turned away from him.

"Go ahead and yell at me. Call me a stupid, ignorant, selfish, bitch. I can take it." Jacob stayed quiet, and I turned around, furious that he wasn't saying anything yet. New tears sprang to my eyes, but they were out of anger, not sadness and regret this time. I turned around. "Go _ahead_!" He shook his head.

"I can't...And I'm not."

"You had no problem doing it before."

Silence.

Ooh...I don't think that I should've brought that up...

"_I _was stupid back then. We _both_ were. But, Leah...I...I just...I'm not going to call you any of those things, no matter how hard you beg me to. What's done is, well, done. There's no turning back now. And if Syanne doesn't like only having one arm, she sure doesn't show it. Did you see her in there?"

"Yes. That's what made me sad in the first place. All of the things that she's gonna' have to do differently..."

"Then don't think about it! You heard what Carlisle said yesterday: 'The things that she'll need to learn how to do again aren't many, and very little things at that.'" He did his best impression of the doctor, smirking at the end. I almost laughed.

Almost.

Jacob moved closer to me and wrapped me in his arms again.

"How are we going to do this, Jake?" I asked quietly.

"...Do what?"

"Y'know...Help Sy and stuff."

"Remember when Jayah was born?"

"I'll never forget it," I replied with a short, humorless laugh. He kissed the top of my head and let it linger for a couple of moments before letting out a breath.

"We'll take it day by day."

**There it is! Syanne's arm is **_**gone**_**! :( But review and I'll update soon!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Here's Chapter 40. You guys have probably been wondering what's gonna' happen with Seth. So, here's a chapter for that. **

**Oh, and don't worry. There's gonna' be a lot of vampire-werewolf-phoenix drama coming up soon, so stay tuned!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 40

Seth's P.o.V.

"Seth has a doctor's appointment this morning, and I _completely _forgot! Esme and I have a thing to do today. Do you think that you can take him, Leah?" Mom asked into the phone, at the same time making me some breakfast. I had forgotten about the meeting with Doctor Raymond today.

I had more important things on my mind...

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. "...Okay. I'll send him over. See you later, Sweetie. Love you, too!" Mom hung up and set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I took the bacon and ate it, then pushed the plate away. "Shoot...I forgot, you're not Charlie." She laughed at herself and made me a glass of milk.

"What do you mean I'm 'not like Charlie?'" I asked, then took a sip of the white liquid.

"Eh, sometimes I make him breakfast and drop it off at the station. He has a liking for scrambled eggs. You, sorry. Kind of forgot..." She gave me an apologetic grin. I rolled my eyes and finished off the milk. "Hurry and get going to Leah's house. You're going to be with her at the hospital until your appointment at ten, then she'll drive you back to school."

"Tell Jazz I won't be at school 'till lunch, 'kay?" I said, grabbing my back pack. I kissed Mom's cheeks. "See you later."

"Bye, Sethy!" she called back. I walked out the door and towards Leah's house. I walked slowly, keeping my eyes trained to the ground. It was going to be a _long _day. First, the pull to Jazmyn has been bothering me since my outburst on Sunday. Every time I was away from her, I could feel something tugging on my chest. Like...Like somebody had attached a rubber band to it and wouldn't stop pulling. I tried to ignore it sometimes, but it was getting harder and harder. It actually _hurt _to be away from her most of the time.

Another reason why today's gonna' be long...A year ago today Dad died. Mom had acted like nothing was wrong, and Leah sounded fine on the phone from what I picked up. It seemed like the only one who cared was...Was me. Even though I tried hard not to - and trust me, it's _really _hard not to - I remembered that day so vividly...

_"Mom!" I yelled, running into the hospital. "Sam told me to get over here. Is it Dad?" Mom bit her lip and nodded. She took my hand and clutched it tightly in hers. I swallowed hard, bracing myself for what was to come. With a nod, she led me down the long hallway. The closer we got to Room 304, the tighter the knots in my stomach got. I could already hear Leah talking to him, and then she started crying. Mom and I stood in the doorway, not wanting to break up their little moment. _

_ Mom was crying silently, and big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. I kept my face emotionless. I didn't want to give in and cry; I had to be strong for Leah and Mom. _

_ "I'm going to miss you," Leah was whispering. _

_ "Me, too..." Dad whispered back. The beep of the heart monitor started to get slower. _

_ "No. No! Dad? Daddy! Stay...No!" Leah was saying. I hurried over to the other side of the bed, and felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks. Mom came over a couple of seconds later and laid face down on the bed, crying loudly. "I need you! No, Daddy, _please_! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so _sorry! Don't leave me! Stay. With. ME!" Leah was crying openly, a thing that she rarely did. Seeing her cry made me cry more, and I looked down. _

_ "L...eah..." _

Those were his last words. I had stopped listening after that, and sprinted out of the room and through the door. After that I phased and took off running.

_"Seth, what's happening?" asked Jacob. He was still running patrol. Paul was there, too. _

_ "Dad...He's...Dad's...He's dead," I finally choked out. I kept running. My lungs were on fire and big tears rolled down my cheeks. I stopped and looked at the ground, panting and gasping for air. I could feel my blood pounding in my ears, and my heart was beating at an abnormally fast rate._

_ "Bro, you need to calm down," Jacob said soothingly. _

_ "I _can't_! Didn't you hear me? My freaking _dad_ just died! He's dead. Stopped breathing. No pulse. Cold. Lifeless. Wiped-from-the-face-of-this-earth-_DEAD_!" They had found me by now, and sat on their haunches, watching as I cried like a baby in front of them. It was kind of embarrassing, having the older guys see me cry. But as of now, I didn't care. I flopped down onto my stomach and buried my face into my paws, letting more tears flow down my cheeks. Paul phased back, undoubtedly to go spread the news. I felt something like a weight placed onto my back and I looked up to see the russet fur that was Jacob's. _

_ "It'll be fine. You'll get through this, Kid," he thought quietly. I saw briefly as they flashed to Leah, but I ignored it. I had laid there all night, and didn't bother to go back home until I was sure that I was done crying. Jake had sat with me that whole time, facing the other way, pretending that he didn't notice that I was crying. I was thankful for that, and took full advantage of it. When I had finally gone home, Leah welcomed me with a tight hug. We stayed like that for a while. I didn't trust her enough to let her go. She just might leave me again._

I sighed again and looked up, Leah's house coming into full view. I could instantly hear Baby Jay screaming, and Kyle milling about somewhere. I smirked and opened the door. The noise got louder, and I could see Jacob was wrestling Baby Jay into a beanie.

"C'mon, Jayah..." Jacob finally got the hat onto her and Baby Jay's bottom lip poked out. Her dad just chuckled and kissed her cheek. I shut the door, making my presence known. Jake looked up. "Hey," he said. Jayah reached her arms out to me and I picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Okay, don't say 'hi' to me."

"Oh. Hey, Jake." Said wolf laughed and stood up, grabbing his wallet and keys.

"See ya' later, Bud." He said this kind of sympathetically and quiet. I gave him a grim smile, knowing that at least _he _hadn't forgotten what today was.

"Hi, Seth!" Syanne called happily, bouncing down the stairs. Kyle crawled towards her and Syanne grinned at him.

"You sure you're gonna' be okay with the Tenacious Duo?" my sister asked, coming downstairs. She was wearing her scrubs. The pants were kind of baggy and swept the floor with every step she took. The shirt, however, fit her fine and she had on a longer shirt under it. She looked so much like she actually _worked _at the hospital, even though she wasn't actually _working _there. At least not yet.

"For the millionth time: _yes_!" Syanne replied. "Emmy's coming over, anyway. So I'll be _double _the fine!" My eyes wandered to her missing arm, but I quickly looked up again when I saw Leah. She held her arms out for Baby Jay. I kissed the baby's cheek and handed her to her mom.

"I'll see you later, my little Jewel! You be good for Sy and Aunty Emily, okay?" She looked pointedly at Kyle who just gave her a one-toothed grin. "That goes for you, too, Mister Man!" She winked at him and gave Jayah one more peck on her cheek before grabbing her keys and purse. "Ready, Baby Bro?" She didn't wait for an answer and started heading out the door.

"Again with the nickname..." I moaned, but followed her anyway.

"So you can hang out with me in Pediatrics until your meeting with the doc, okay?" Leah explained when we were in the car. I nodded. "I know for a fact that you have some homework, so I expect you to be working on that while you wait."

"Gee, since when did _you _become Mom?" I asked with a smirk.

"Gee, since when did _you _get smart?" she laughed once, then hit me playfully on my shoulder. "She left me in charge of you, and that's what I'm gonna' do."

"Wonderful." I hope she heard the sarcasm in my voice. We pulled up to the hospital then, and Leah stopped the car. I started to get out, but she grabbed my arm. "What?" She smiled at me, then pulled my head towards her and kissed my cheekbone, near my ear. She pulled away and rubbed my cheek, then got out of the car without another word. I frowned and stared after her before getting out myself.

"Hey, Taylor," Leah greeted a woman as we walked down a long hallway. The girl, Taylor, waved.

"Hi, Leah! This your little brother?" she gestured towards me. I nodded with a small grin on my face.

"I'm Seth."

"Hi, Seth. Well, I gotta' run. See you later, Lee. Bye, Seth." She kept walking down the hallway. The same routine was repeated for a couple of other people, and then we finally made it to the Pediatrics part of the hospital.

"You can sit here," Leah pointed to a small couch. "You're appointment doesn't start for a while so you can just hang out, or do whatever it is Seth Clearwater does when he's bored. But you better do your homework. I don't want any zeroes!" She winked at me and then disappeared behind a corner.

I sat there for a few minutes, drumming the palms of my hands on my thighs and humming _No Air_. It may sound girly, but I _love _that song. I don't know why. I had listened to it countless times before when it had first come out. And then, like most songs, it got kind of old. But for some reason, it came back, and hit some kind of nerve in me. I was practically addicted to that song, and I sang it pretty much all the time. So much, even, that _Mom _knew all the words.

Just to be on Lee's good side, I did my Spanish and Physics homework. I breezed right through Spanish, but Physics was kind of hard. I chewed the eraser of my pencil, trying to remember the formula for calculating Joules.

"Power divided by time...? ...Multiplied by..." I huffed out a breath then reached into my bag for my iPod. Music helped me think. Go figure. I put it on shuffle, and then - finally! - remembered the formula. I finished the work and looked up to the clock on the wall. It was 9:00. An hour to go...Don't I still have some Spanish work to make up...? I reached into my bag for my binder and justified my question.

_And all I care about is money and the city where I'm from_

_ I'ma sip until I feel it, I'ma smoke until it's done..._

I changed the song, not really in the mood for rap. Or, _really annoying poems_, as Mom calls them.

"Rafael y Ana se despiden," I said aloud as I wrote it down. Spanish was pretty easy, and I was in the second level. I needed two credits of a language to graduate, and I could be done this year. But I wanted to take it all four years of high school. It's becoming a big language here; what if I met someone that didn't speak English, only Spanish? At least I'd be able to talk to them.

When my work was done, I put it away and leaned back, listening to the music flowing from my iPod. I stared blankly at the television screen on the wall, watching uninterested as the Yankees struck out.

_So what we get drunk_

_ So what we smoke weed_

_ We're just havin' fun_

_ We don't care who sees_

_ So what we go out_

_ That's how it's supposed to be_

_ Livin' young and wild and free..._

Again, I changed the song.

Isn't Rebecca supposed to be coming in today? She's all Leah's been talking about...

I looked up at the clock. 9:30.

I stood up, fishing a couple of dollars out of my backpack. There was a vending machine a couple of feet from here, and I was pretty hungry. Bacon and milk _does not _satisfy.

_Tonight_

_ We are young_

_ So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter_

_ Than the sun..._

Ha! _We Are Young_. Jazz's the one that got me addicted to this song. It's actually kind of catchy...I hummed it on the way back to my seat and munched on my second breakfast of Skittles until I decided to head over to the Psychiatric ward.

Gol_ly_, I hate that name. It made me feel like I had some kind of mental condition. The kind that makes you bash your head into walls and stuff. The kind that makes you slice and dice yourself until you look like a slab of roast beef. The kind that gives you the urge to jump off buildings and cliffs...

Oh, wait. I _did _have that kind of a mental condition.

Ugh..._Again _with the freaking pull! I need to get close to Jazz, or I'd go crazy with rage. I walked down the hallway, one hand in my pocket and the other holding my backpack on my shoulder.

Turning into the ward, I walked up to the counter and gave the lady behind it a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Ms. Hoff." She looked up and smiled. Ms. Hoffman - or Ms. _Hoff_, as I called her - was my next door neighbor. She was the cool lady that brought my family pie after Dad died.

"Good morning, Seth. Are you the 10:00?" she cocked her head, her silvery curls still stiffly in place. I nodded. She pressed a button on the phone next to her and picked it up. "Carmine, your 10:00's here." She waited a couple of seconds before saying, "Okay." She hung up and smiled at me. "You can go right in."

"Thanks."

Doctor Raymond's room wasn't like most doctor's boring and depressing offices. It was cheery and bright; painted orange. Garfield was _everywhere_...Blankets, curtains...Even a plush toy resting next to her computer.

"Hi, Seth!" she greeted me. I smiled and set my bag down before sitting in the comfortable orange couch. I liked Doctor Raymond. She was nice, and was always smiling. She was fair skinned and had long, fiery red hair set off by bright blue eyes. She didn't seem like the type of person to be counseling 'troubled teens.'

She kicked off her shoes and slid on her slippers. Then she took a seat on her desk, sitting cross-legged. She rested her face in the palms of her hands, staring at me intently.

"Let's hear it. What's going on the mind of Seth T. Clearwater?" I just shrugged. "I gave you an assignment the last time you visited me. 'Seth's Place', you remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah..."

"'Yeah...' Is _not _the type of answers I was looking for, Mr. Clearwater! How often do you spend time over there?"

"Not much before, but now a couple of times a day."

"Have you told anyone about it...? Mom? Sister? Friends?"

"No...But I can tell they're worried. Everyone is. My sis thinks I'm suicidal again."

"Which you aren't...?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"You have a girlfriend, right?" Doctor Raymond asked. She did that a lot; starting off with one topic then switching suddenly without warning. I nodded with a small smile. I didn't mind her bringing up Jazz, it's just that it reminded me of the pull. The pull that was still _bugging me_, by the way. "Of course you do! What girl wouldn't want a cute little guy like you? Bet you're driving them all wild, huh?" I chuckled and shrugged. "What's her name?"

"Jazmyn."

"Jazmyn...Pretty. She sounds pretty. So, how do you feel when you're around her?"

Oh, the dreaded 'feelings' part.

"...Like...Like a million bucks, if that's the best way to put it. It's like I forget everything, and it's just me and her."

"So you're basically riding on cloud nine with her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you tell her about your meds?"

I was silent.

"Did you tell _anyone _about your meds?"

Again, silence.

"The only person that knew was Mom," I finally answered. But I was quiet, my voice just above a whisper.

"I already knew that she knew. Moms know everything." Doctor Raymond giggled a little. "So nobody knows, huh?"

"Actually...They all know _now_. But they had to find out the hard way." Doctor Raymond nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. "I just...I just didn't want them to worry, y'know?" The doctor nodded again, slowly this time; comprehending what I had just said.

"How'd they react?"

"Leah...She just wanted to know why I didn't tell her. And Jazz...Jazz was just devastated. I hated keeping things from them, but I just didn't want them to start treating me different because of it. But now it doesn't matter because they know. The guys, they always saw me as their kid brother, and it just made them all want to protect me more."

"By 'the guys' you mean all your cousins and older friends, right?" I nodded in response. I forgot that she didn't know about the wolf thing, and that answer was as good as any other excuse. "So, when I prescribe you your new meds, will you tell them? You know, just come clean with it. Get it over with?"

I was silent. (This is becoming quite a habit.)

"I...Dunno."

"But you know they'll find out eventually."

"...Yeah."

"So in the meantime, what do you do?"

"What do you mean 'what do you do?'"

"Like, what do you do that keeps your mind off all the bad stuff? Besides hanging out with your girlfriend, of course."

"Well..."

"'Well...'" Doctor Raymond giggled.

"I sing...?"

"Ooh, really? Ha! You learn something new every day, Carmine," she said. "Do you write any music?"

"I wrote one...But it's kind of old, and I forgot most of the lyrics."

"Aww...But at least you still have a voice. That makes up for it. You're gonna' have to give me a concert sometime."

"Maybe."

Doctor Raymond and I talked some more, about pointless things and stuff like that. Then she dropped the bomb on me.

"A year ago today, your father died. Am I correct?"

Whoa. Didn't see _that_ coming.

That switching topics thing _really _has to stop.

"Y-yeah," I finally answered. I looked down, my vision suddenly becoming blurry. I blinked; not really in the mood for crying.

"Devastating, right? I lost my dad when I was young...I was eight when he died. Plane crash." I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"S'okay. When you look back on that day, and the days after that when your depression started getting a hold of you, would you say that you're better now?"

I was quiet. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock (it was 10:52) and the water in her fish tank. With my hearing, I could even catch the sound of the fish breathing out their little air bubbles and the _swish _of the water as they swam around.

I looked down at the long sleeves of Dad's favorite flannel shirt (remember, the one that I'd saved from the beast that is Mom). Even though I didn't have x-ray vision, I could picture the scars on my arms. _Had_ I gotten better?

"Are you going to answer me?" Doctor Raymond cocked her head and leaned forward. Her voice sliced into the room like a butcher knife. I had become so in tune with the _almost _silence of the room before, that I jumped a little.

"I...I guess. I don't have that urge to jump off cliffs anymore."

"That's good," she said slowly.

"But it's replaced with something else..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...I just feel like hurting myself sometimes. Like...Seeing my own blood. Or having the feeling of air being taken away from me." I clamped my mouth shut after I said that, not knowing exactly _why _I said it. I decided to put on my 'face,' and gave her a vacant stare. I stared past her, at the picture of a Garfield cartoon behind her. I read it over and over again. The chubby cat had some books tied to his head and a wicked smile on his face. The caption below him said: _I'm learning through osmosis_. I read it over and over again, not sure I really got it.

Now it was Doctor Raymond's turn to be silent. She pursed her lips together and stared at me. Then she hopped off her desk and wrote something down on a notepad.

"I have a new medicine for you. On your way out, go pick it up at the pharmacy. Two caplets a day, no more, no less. It's a new one, and it may take a while for your body to get used to it." She ripped the paper off and handed it to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder as I stood up and I gave her a blank stare.

I still can't believe I'd just _told _that to her.

"Seth...I usually don't do this...If you need anyone to talk to, come by and see me. Really. Anything at all." I kept my face emotionless. She squeezed my shoulder and opened the door for me. "Just stop by, okay?" she called out again. I kept walking down the hall and didn't even look at Miss Hoff.

"How was your appointment?" Leah asked when we were driving back towards my school. We had picked up the medicine that Doctor Raymond had left for me and now...Now I was leaning on the door, about to give in to the pull. I felt bad for Jazz. She was probably feeling it, too. Leah snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to _Seth_!"

"Drive faster. Please?" I whispered.

"...What?"

"Just do it, please," I said through my teeth. I didn't want to growl at her, but I'd do it if it'd make her drive faster. The pull was getting stronger, and I rubbed my chest. I felt like I was trying to restrain from a giant pulling on my chest. He kept on pulling harder and harder, and the middle of my chest ached. It hurt so bad. I dug my fingers into the side of the seat.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she asked, but she was speeding up anyway. Seeing the school building, I started to relax a little, but not enough to remove my fingers. Leah seemed to realize something and sat up. "It's the pull, isn't it?"

"Yes," I answered through my teeth. My chest hurt so much...We pulled into the parking lot. Leah didn't even have a chance to stop before I jumped out the door.

"Seth, wait!" she called after me. I heard her groan and then continue driving to find a parking space. I ran past the office and then into the gym building. Jazz had gym before lunch, and the bell was going to be ringing soon. I waited outside the double doors, trying to ignore my pain.

Today's not my day.

Leah finally ran up to me, handed me my backpack and a white slip then left. I felt bad that I'd been so mean to her, but I was getting kind of restless.

Finally the bell rang and some kids started flooding out of the gym. I was still waiting, and I didn't see Jazz. I slapped my face, feeling helpless. Finally, I went inside and started looking for her. I heard quiet sobs, and then one of the girls ran out of the girls' locker room.

"Seth!" she said. She was Jordan. One of Jazz's 'hallway buddies', as she calls the kids that she doesn't hang out with that much. "Hallelujah! Jazmyn is in there, bawling her eyes out about some kind of chest ache. I _told _her to go to the nurse, but she was all 'I need Seth!' And here you are!" She ran back inside, then came back out with Jazmyn hooked onto her. The pain in my chest disappeared and Jazz jumped onto me, kissing my face all over. "My work here is done." Jordan skipped out of the gym.

"Oh, my gosh!" She kissed my cheeks. "My chest hurt _so _bad! And I knew it was the imprint." She kissed my forehead. "I felt like I was gonna' die!" She finally crashed her lips onto mine. "Don't _ever _leave me for this long again! I mean, it hasn't been a problem before; you've left me for longer! But this just hit me like a loaded bus! I mean, first I run into school late, wearing _only _a tank top and your basketball shorts. I still had on my monster feet, and my hair wasn't cooperating so I had to throw on my dad's _hideous_ hat -" she pointed to the black skull cap on her head. "And then Ms. Jones was all 'Jazmyn Young, to the principal's office! You're straps aren't three fingers' length!' So I had to run to Mr. Barr's, then to my locker for a jacket, then back to my classroom. Where I had to present my PowerPoint. I got through _that_, no trouble, but then when I went to the bathroom, I totally forgot about _you know what_ and had to call Mom about _you know WHAT ELSE what_ and then I had to wait in the nurse's office for her to drop off the _you know what_. Then I had to high-tail it to gym before roll, which isn't easy mind you, and I didn't have _any _gym clothes! And to make matters worse -" she finally took the moment to take in a huge gulp of air. "YOU were gone the WHOLE entire time! When I was running, I felt like I was going to pass out! I was so scared! This has _never _happened before!" By now, we were almost at the lunch room. I pulled Jazmyn closer.

"I felt the same way. I thought I had the pull under control, but it's only gotten worse."

"So we're back to square one," Jazmyn huffed out a breath, making her bangs fly up and out of her face. I nodded, remembering what it was like when I'd first imprinted. "On top of that, I haven't been feeling well. My whole _body _hurts; I think I might be getting the flu, or something." I placed my hand to her head, noting that she felt a little warmer than usual. Okay, re-phrase that: MUCH warmer than usual. We walked into the cafeteria at that moment and to our usual table by the windows.

"Look who decided to show up," Brady laughed. I shrugged. "Jazz was practically falling out her chair in Chem."

"It's not _my _fault the imprint pull is so strong," Jazmyn retorted. She rubbed her legs. It was then that I noticed bruises forming and then disappearing at lightning speed on her arms.

Weird...

"Jazz, you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked.

"Just a little crampy, but fine," Jazmyn shrugged and stole a couple of fries from Teasha's plate. She suddenly looked up and cocked her head, a smile formed on her face. "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Athena asked.

"...Oh, Mrs. Guame sings so beautifully," she sighed. I listened, and heard our music teacher singing, too. But you'd need to have a wolf's hearing to hear her. She was way at the end of the hall. Plus, the lunchroom was really loud; you almost had to yell just to talk to someone sitting next to you.

I looked at the guys, who were still staring at Jazmyn, who was still cocking her head to the side with a smile.

"I wonder if she had voice lessons?" Jazmyn suddenly asked. She looked around at all of us. "What? Quit staring, you'll burn holes."

"...Do you _feel _any different, Jazz?" Quil asked.

"No...Well, a little. I grew taller over the past month! Oh, my gosh, three whole _inches_!" She giggled, obviously happy with the new development.

"Yea! Now you're my height," Teasha giggled with her. Jazmyn rolled her eyes and leaned on my shoulder. "Hey, did you see _The Voice_ last night?"

"Yeah!"

"Me, too!" Athena added. The three launched into a conversation about who was wearing what, who sang what, and who got voted off. "...Adam Levine is _so _cute!"

"Yeah..." Teasha and Jazmyn sighed together.

"Hello! Sitting _right here_!" Collin waved his hand in front of his imprint's face.

"Aww...I'm sorry," Teasha sat up and gave Collin a kiss. "Better?"

"Yes." Jazmyn leaned up and kissed me, too.

"Sorry," she gave me a puppy-dog pout so I forgave her.

I was a sucker for that face.

I noticed Brady staring at Athena as we did this. Even though Athena knew about wolves and Brady's imprint on her, they weren't together yet. I could tell that he wanted to, and it must've been hard waiting for her.

When lunch was over, Jazmyn and I made our ways to our lockers to get our things for the next class. Before she left down the hall, she gave me a long kiss.

"See you later," she whispered. I squeezed her hand and watched her disappear down the hallway. I sighed and took the pills out of my backpack. Taking out two, I swallowed them. Then I closed my locker.

"Hey," Aecia said. She was leaned against a locker next to me, smiling flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Aecia."

"You were gone this morning. Mr. Bennett said that when you got back we could be partners," she said, twirling some hair in her fingers.

"Okay..."

"So I'm going to give you the assignment. I already did some of it, so you have to do the rest." She handed me some papers, and I tried to take it from her. Her hand was like a vice, and she held on to it. "Need any help?"

"I'm _fine_, Aecia." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. What she did next caught me _totally _off guard. She grabbed my collar and yanked me towards her. Then she crashed her lips onto mine. I stood there kissing her for a few seconds, because my mind was still registering what was happening. I pushed her off, but not with a lot of force. I didn't want to hurt her, no matter how much I hated her right now.

"Seth..." I whipped my head to the right and saw Jazmyn standing there, her eyes glossy and her nose scrunched up. I pushed Aecia away and wiped my lips. I started walking towards Jazz, but she backed away with every step I took.

"Jazz, let me explain-"

"Yes, explain! Explain _please_! Explain _why _you were standing there openly cheating on me with _her_!" Jazmyn was shaking.

I recognized those tremors.

Oh, crap.

"Jazz, calm down," Malachi came out of nowhere and touched my imprint's shoulder. Jazmyn yanked it away. That's when Brandon and Teasha came and started pulling her.

"I hate you," she hissed. "I hate you! I hate you!" Each time she got louder until she was screaming it at the top of her lungs. She started shaking harder until she was almost a blur.

"Brandon, take her!" Teasha commanded. Brandon threw Jazmyn over his shoulder and started running out of the building.

"I HATE YOU!"

The phrase cut me like a knife.

_She hated me, she hated me_.

She's about to phase because of me. Brandon had to pull her out of the freaking _building _because of me.

"So I guess since you and Jazz aren't a thing anymore..." Aecia touched my shoulder. It took all of my will power not to strangle her right then and there. Without a word, I turned and walked down the hallway.

Even though I was really torn up about this, I couldn't help but feel mad. Furious, even. Why wouldn't she believe me? She knew me! She _knows _me! The ache started up in my chest again, but I ignored it this time.

I floated around through the rest of the day like a ghost. I walked to Leah's house alone. I wasn't sad or torn anymore. On the contrary. I was heated.

About-to-kill-the-next-person-that-crosses-my-path heated.

When Lee's house came into view, almost everything was red. That's how mad I was. I could hear voices, and knew that the Cullens were there. Along with everyone else. Even Quil and the rest of the guys from school was already here. And I could pick out one voice in particular: Jazz's.

I walked through the door and stood there. I stared at her. She shook a little. But then stopped when Brandon whispered roughly in her ear. Leah walked forward with a frown but then Alice stopped her. I crossed my arms and kept staring at my imprint.

"Let's talk." It wasn't a suggestion, but more of a command. She started walking out the back door and I followed her, growling along the way.

"What?" she hissed when we were outside.

"Why wouldn't you let me speak?" I yelled. Wow. Five seconds outside and I'm already yelling.

"_Why _would I?" she yelled back.

"Because if you just would of _let me_ maybe you would understand! But now I know that _nothing _can get through that thick skull of yours!" I was seriously about to punch her, but then I thought about it and held back. My hand shook at my side.

Wait. She's one of us now.

Nothing can hurt her. Nothing.

She'd heal fast. _Super _fast.

I went against the 'don't hit girls' rule.

I went against the imprint.

I went against everything that I stood for and slapped her. Someone from the house yelped. I'd hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. I had no regrets and stared at her angrily as she looked up at me slowly. She didn't look hurt or sad. She was more angry than before.

"You stupid _bastard_!" she screeched. In a second she was up and then she slapped me, digging her nails into it. I felt something warm trickle down my face and then I felt a sting. It went away a couple of seconds later, though. She punched me, and I staggered back before kicking her. I heard a screech, but ignored it. She came towards me with her fist raised but I grabbed it and started kicking her back. She was shaking. Quivering.

"Go ahead and phase," I spat. "I can do more damage that way. Maybe _then _I'll get into your head."

"No." She kneed my stomach then, but not hard enough to hurt me. I picked her up and threw her to the ground. Hard. She yelped in pain.

"Seth, stop!" someone yelled. Ignoring them, I jumped on top of her and raised my hand in the air for a punch. Just as I was bringing it down, Jazz grabbed it and then flipped me over so that she was on top of me. She threw punch after punch in my face. My eye, my nose, my jaw.

"You fucking ass-hole! Bastard!" she was screaming. She was shaking as well. She punched me hard in my nose and I heard a crack. I reached out and grabbed her cheeks in fingers then used my other hand to grab her arms. I rolled her over so that I was on top of her now. Blood dripped from my lip and nose, I licked it away and leaned into her face.

"She came _onto _me." I shook her face so that she'd get the idea. She wiggled her cheeks out of my grasp. "I was caught by surprise!"

"Fuck you," she hissed. Then she spit into my face. That made me let go of her.

"BITCH!" I yelled. She jumped on me and landed a hard blow to my head. I fell and she flipped me over, starting to punch me again. Then she wrapped her hands around my neck and started to squeeze. I gasped for air but that only made her squeeze harder. She was like a boa constrictor and the more I struggled the more she constricted. I started to get lightheaded and I stopped struggling.

"Jazmyn!" Suddenly she was torn away from me and I gasped in precious air.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed to the person pulling her away. She kicked around and struggled. I stood up and our blazing eyes locked. I flashed her my middle finger and she kept kicking.

She wasn't gonna' listen to me?

Fine!

I didn't care about her anyway...

But deep down, I knew I did. This was a fluke. A mistake. I wasn't supposed to fight against the imprint. But I did. Now the imprint gods were attacking me with an army of a thousand soldiers. My chest feels like someone is stabbing it multiple times with the sharpest of knives, and I started to regret everything that I'd just done.

My eyes widened.

What _did _I just do?

I brought my hands up to my head and yanked on my cropped hair.

"Stupid! Stupid! I'm such an ass-hole!" I scolded myself. I'd just _abused _my girlfriend. My imprint. I covered my head with my hands and crouched down, crying silently.

Crap. Crap. _Crap_.

I shook with sobs, ignoring the pouring rain.

"What'd I _do_?" I clutched my throat. "Just kill me now, _please_!"

I said this with a lot of meaning, even though I didn't mean it; no matter how hard I wanted to.

My new meds must have been working better than expected.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and then the smell of something sweet rushed into my nose. But I was used to it now, and new it was one of the Cullens or Evangeline or Mom.

Oh, _please_ don't let it be Mom.

"Seth, you need to come inside so Carlisle can treat your wounds," Evangeline said quietly. She tugged on my arm but I stayed crouched with my hands on my head. Finally she pulled me so I was standing up and led me inside. I didn't want to face everyone, even though I knew I was gonna' have to. But to my relief, just the Cullens, Leah, and Jacob were here. The Pack and the Imprints were gone.

But Sam was here.

And...So was Mom.

Evangeline sat me down and I kept my eyes trained straight ahead. Carlisle wiped the blood off my face and repositioned my nose. Then Sam lectured me.

"What. Was. _That_?" he asked. Though it was more a commandment. I knew it was rhetorical, though. I kept my eyes on the wall. "You don't go around just hitting girls, Seth!"

"It's not like she was hurt. One, she's a werewolf, like us. Phased today. She'd heal quicker. And two, she got more punches on me than I did to her. So, really, _I'm_ the victim in this situation."

"It's no excuse!" Sam bellowed. "You-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself for this mess!" Mom finished for him.

"You don't think I-"

"What would your _father _think?" she screeched. That made me shut up. What _would _he think? Would he yell at me, too? Hit me; see how _I _like it? Disown me? "ANSWER me when I'm TALKING to you!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" I yelled back.

I could be loud, too.

"She just...Made me _so _mad. And...I considered _not _doing it. But then I remembered about her phasing, and the thought took over me and...You know what happened after that."

"How do you think I felt when the rest of the guys are calling me at work, practically _begging _for help? I ran over here as fast as I could! Do you know how many times I called your name?" Sam leaned forward.

"Dunno. Jazz and I were calling _each other's _names at that moment. We were kind of busy," I answered back smartly.

"Then he had to finally yank her off you," Leah said. She stood up from her seat on the easy chair. "But you flashing her the bird didn't help matters at all. She practically mauled Sam afterwards. You know she's not in control of her phasing yet. And then you were actually _trying _to get her to phase, too! Seth, what is _wrong _with you? I mean, first you're jumping out of cars just to be close to her. Then you're slapping her, hitting her, punching, kicking, throwing her on the ground like some kind of rag doll! And calling her _names_, too!"

"Hey, she said some stuff."

"Well we're not in first grade, now are we?" Leah retorted.

"At least she didn't look as bad as you. Her parents would of had a fit," Emmett said.

"You're grounded," Mom stated. I smirked.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" She growled at me, showing off her fangs.

"You're _lucky _I don't tear you a part right now!" She stormed out the door. Sam leaned into my face.

"You're going to fix this. I don't how long it takes you or how you do it. But you will." He walked out after that, the Cullens following him. Leah rubbed her temples and walked upstairs, muttering something about Tylenol. Jacob gave me a look of pure pity, then followed her. I sat there for a few seconds before leaving. As I walked down the path towards the forest, I thought back on all that had just happened. My jaw ached as I remembered how she'd laid a good punch there.

_"You fucking ass-hole! Bastard...!"_

Her words rang through my head like someone had programmed her into my iPod and put her on endless replay. Then I remembered Sam leaning into my face; the smell of his ice-cold-mint breath as he barked out an alpha command.

_"You're going to fix this. I don't care how long it takes you or how you do it. But you will." _

_ "You will..."_

But how will I?

**Wow. I sure can write a tragic story. Review, please. The fate of Seth and Jazmyn's relationship depends on you!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	41. Chapter 41

**Wow. The last chapter was...Pretty intense. This one is in Jacob's P.o.V., because I haven't done one in a long time. I really like my Jacob chapters. They're the best ones I do, and they're really sweet. I should start doing more...**

**I can't believe how fast this one came out! I only uploaded **Chapter 40 **on Saturday. What's today? Monday? Then again, I'm on Japan time...**

**Enjoy!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 41

Jacob's P.o.V.

My cell phone started ringing and I picked it up, thinking that it was Leah.

"Hello?"

_"Jake! Finally! Jazz phased - it took us _forever _to figure out how to get her to change back, she was really freaking out. And now Seth's coming up the walk and he looks mad. Like _beyond _mad. Jazz is getting heated, too. You gotta' hurry up and get down -"_ Leah finally paused and I heard commotion in the background. _"Just hurry and get down here, please! I already called Sam." _Then she hung up. I closed my cell phone and turned to the guys.

"Gotta' run."

"Leah problems? Jayah? Sam just ran out, too," Darren said.

"Something about Seth and Jazz. Leah sounded desperate on the phone."

"Hmm...You should go," said Embry. I nodded and took off at a sprint down the road.

When I got to the house, I could hear yelling, and then something that sounded like a slap. My eyes widened and I rushed inside.

"What's going on?"

"He slapped her! He just _slapped _her!" Leah screeched, pointing to the backyard. When I got back there, Sam was standing on the patio with his mouth hung open. What the hell was he doing just _standing _there?

Jazmyn jumped up from the ground. She was shaking.

"You stupid _bastard_!" she screeched. Then she slapped him back. Blood dripped from Seth's cheek and I watched as the cut healed. That's when they _really _started fighting. Jazmyn punched him and Seth staggered back before kicking her.

I ran off the patio but Sam pulled me back.

"We need to wait for the right moment," he said. "They could really hurt you." It was a command. An alpha command at that, so I couldn't disobey him. I watched the two fight, cringing with every hit they landed on each other. Sam called out Seth's name a couple more times after that, trying to get them to at least take a break. They didn't.

Jazmyn ran towards him with her fist raised but Seth grabbed it and kicked her again. Jazz was still shaking. She was almost a blur, but then she went back to normal. Seth said something to her, and then she kneed his stomach. The kid picked her up and threw her to the ground. Hard. I heard a crack and winced. A collective gasp came from inside the house.

"Seth, stop!" Leah yelled, running out next to me. I held her back, still obeying Sam's orders. Jazmyn yelped in pain, and then Seth jumped on top of her with his fist raised. He brought it down and my eyes widened, waiting for the impact. But Jazmyn grabbed it and rolled over so that she was on top of him. After that, she threw punch after punch at him.

"You fucking asshole! Bastard!" she was screaming. Leah squirmed next to me but I kept her back. I heard another crack. From Seth this time. He reached out and grasped her face with his fingers then used his other hand to grab her hands. They rolled over again and now Seth was leaning into her face, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He licked it away. He said something to her, she said something to him. Then she spit in his face. He jumped off of her.

"BITCH!" he yelled. Sam stepped closer with his eyes narrowed. She jumped on his back, used her elbow to hit his head and then they fell again. Jazmyn laid more punches to his face, and then she grasped his neck. She dug her finger nails into it and squeezed. Seth struggled to get up and was gasping for air. Then he stopped.

"Jazmyn!" Sam yelled. He pulled her off of him, the new wolf kicking and quivering.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Seth coughed and stood up. He and Jazz locked eyes, and then he flashed her his middle finger. Jazmyn kicked some more and Sam pulled her into the forest. I heard a growl and a group of birds flew into the sky.

Leah started towards her brother, but I pulled her back again. I started pulling her into the house.

"Leave him alone. We'll get to him later." I glanced at Seth, who was now crouched down and crying, pulling at his hair. I sighed and shut the patio door. Leah paced around the house, growling as she did so.

"Why would they...Why would he...They're imprints! They're not supposed to hurt each other! They're...He's..." Leah started shaking and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She instantly stopped.

"That was pretty intense," Emmett noted. "They were like freaking WWE wrestlers out there."

"Did you see all the blood?" Syanne asked. "There was a lot..." she rubbed her missing arm.

"I am going to go get him. Carlisle is here," Evangeline explained and walked out the back door.

"Everyone needs to get out," I announced.

"Gladly. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty scared of Seth right now. I _definitely _don't want to be on his bad side," Athena cringed and dragged Brady out of the door. The rest followed suit. The only people that remained were the Cullens and Evangeline. Syanne went upstairs to watch the babies. Sam came in and shook out his hair. Sue rushed inside. Carlisle followed.

"Please tell me what I heard isn't true," Sue pleaded to Leah. She bit her lip. "Please!" With her outburst, the house shook, and everything flew to the air for a second before coming back down again. "Oh, he's in so much trouble!" She started ringing her hands out and then took a seat on the couch. Everyone looked at each other, then snapped to the back door when Evangeline dragged Seth in. She placed him on the couch and he sat down and stared straight ahead. It was quiet as Carlisle wiped away the blood and repositioned his nose. But as soon as he was done...

"What. Was. _That_?" Sam demanded. "You don't go around just hitting girls, Seth!"

"It's not like she was hurt. One, she's a werewolf. Phased today. She'd heal quicker. And two, she got more punches on me than I did to her. So, really, _I'm _the victim in this situation." I huffed a breath and shook my head. He had_ some_ nerve.

"It's no excuse!" Sam yelled back at him. "You-" Sue flew forward.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for this mess!" she screamed. Seth sighed.

"You don't think I-"

"What would your _father _think?" she screeched. Seth clamped his mouth shut.

She got him there.

Sue yelled again, "ANSWER me when I'm TALKING to you!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Seth yelled back. "She just made me so mad...I was considering _not _doing it...But then I remembered her phasing and the thought took over me and...You know what happened after that."

"How do you think I felt when the rest of the guys were calling me at work practically _begging _me for help? I ran over here as fast as I could! Do you know how many times I called your name?" Sam gained control of the conversation again.

"Dunno. Jazz and I were calling _each other's _names at that moment. We were kind of busy," Seth answered back smartly.

There's a time to be smart and a time not to.

This was one of those times.

Leah stood up from her spot next to me on the easy chair.

"Then he actually had to yank her off you. But you flashing her the bird didn't help matters at all. She practically mauled Sam afterwards. You know she's not in control of her phasing yet. And then you were actually _trying _to get her to phase, too! Seth what is _wrong _with you? I mean, first you're jumping out of cars just to be close to her. Then you're slapping her, hitting her, punching, kicking, throwing her on the ground like some kind of rag doll! And calling her _names_, too!" Leah got louder with each word she said. She was shaking, so I tapped her leg. She calmed down a bit.

"Hey, she said some stuff." That got Leah quivering again.

"Well we're not in first grade, _now are we_?" she retorted.

"At least she didn't look like you, her parents would've had a fit," Emmett muttered. I shot a look at him, trying my best not to smile. Sue walked towards her son.

"You're grounded." Seth smirked.

Ugh...

"Really? That's the best you can do?"

"You're lucky I don't just _tear _you apart right now!" She stormed out the door. Sam leaned down into his face.

"You're going to fix this. I don't care how long it takes you or how you do it. But you will." Then he walked out. The Cullens got up and left, too. Evangeline gave him a look full of disappointment and followed Edward slowly out the door. Leah stood and walked upstairs, rubbing at her temples.

"Where's the damn Tylenol when you need it...?" I sighed and stood up to go after her, but not before giving the kid my own look. My own pitiful one. I'd felt bad for him this morning. The end to his first year without his dad. But now I wasn't so sure I felt that bad. Beating up a girl? His girlfriend? His _imprint_? That was low.

I went upstairs and took a seat on the bed. "Leah," I whispered. She was pacing around our room with her arms folded and she was shaking slightly. "Lee-Lee." I knew she was mad. It was _obvious _that she was mad. Seth Happy-Go-Lucky Clearwater, her own flesh and blood, had just beat up his girlfriend in front of everybody. His imprint. She'd drawn blood. He'd fractured her back bones. They didn't stop until Sam finally intervened. What would've happened if he didn't? "Leah," I tried again.

"Jacob, I'm going to go for a run. Embry and Mal are on patrol, I'll take one of their spots." She didn't wait for an answer and opened the window to jump out. I sighed gruffly and fell back onto the bed, putting my hands over my eyes. I had too much on my mind.

Seth.

Jazz.

And Dad wants me to become Alpha. That just adds to the chaos that is my life.

I groaned when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered hoarsely.

_"Hi, Jakey! I just wanted to call you guys and tell you that Adam and I are in safely," _Rebecca said from the other end. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _"But...Is this a bad time?" _

"No, no. There's just a lot going on right now, is all. I'm glad you guys made it."

_"Yeah. We'll stop by tomorrow when we're rested and fed," _she laughed.

"Okay. Have a nice sleep."

_"You, too. Bye, Jake. Love you." _

"Love you, too." I hung up and changed into a pair of sweats. Then I hopped into bed, wondering how Jazz and Seth were doing.

I wasn't mad, just disappointed. He _knew _better than that. Something was wrong.

I fell asleep, waking up a couple of times when Jayah cried.

By the next morning, I was pretty rested and left for work a little earlier than usual. I took Jayah and Kyle with me since Leah was still asleep. I put them into their car seats and started driving towards Emily's.

"There they are!" she exclaimed when I walked into her house. She took the two from me and set them in their playpen.

"They're already fed, so they shouldn't be hungry until lunchtime," I explained. She smiled at me and wrapped one of her arms around her body, then brushed some hair out of her face revealing those three long scars. "Have you heard from Seth or Jazmyn at all? I heard about what happened yesterday. Sam was pretty heated." I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No. But I'm gonna' go by Sue's later on to talk to him. I don't know what happened, but it must've been pretty bad to make him beat on Jazz like that."

"From what I heard, Jazmyn got more hits on him that he did on her." I nodded.

"Yeah. He was in pretty bad shape when we finally got them."

"I just didn't expect him to do that. It shocked me."

"It shocked everyone. And Jazz phasing just added to the fire."

"She phased?" I nodded. She was silent for a few seconds. "You know Marie's gotten worse?"

"What? But she was getting better. Her hair was growing back and she looked healthy."

"When was the last time that you saw her?"

"Uhh...Sunday."

"She went into the hospital on Monday. She's not allowed to go home. It'll make her sicker." I was quiet. How could this have happened so fast?

"But Jazmyn...She's fine when I talk to her - with an exception to yesterday, she's all happy like nothing's wrong."

"She's a good actress. She doesn't want to be all emotional in front of you guys."

"Do you know if Seth knows?" She shrugged.

"I'll call her and ask her to stop by. She should be at home, anyway. Then I'll talk to her." I nodded and turned to go. She stopped me. "Jake, things are going to get better. Okay? I know they will. It always does. We just need to have faith." I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Jake. Stay safe, got that?" I chuckled and left.

As I drove to the Garage, I passed Sue's house. I slowed down a little, considering if I should go in or not. Deciding not to, I sped up and made it to work just before eight. The guys greeted me as I came in. They had the radio playing - they always had it on.

"Hey," Jared said. He threw an oil can at me. "We gotta' finish up the Wattersons' SUV, remember? They're stopping by at noon to pick it up."

We got to work and had it finished well before noon. I took a break and rested the towel across my shoulders.

"How do you think they're doing?" Embry asked, carrying a tire across the garage. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was talking about Seth and Jazz.

"Dunno. Why do you think he did that?" Darren asked. "Jazmyn's too sweet and energetic to punch." I thought about it, then it dawned on me. Could it be his new meds? He'd had a doctor's appointment yesterday, I knew that much. Maybe he had given him some new medicine. It had to be some sort of side affect, or something.

_Anger problems_.

That could be a side effect, right?

"Knock, knock," someone said, walking in. Rebecca!

"Becks!"

"Becky!"

"'Sup, Rebecca?"

My sister waved to everyone with a huge smile on her face. She ran and hugged me, then hugged the rest of the guys. Darren cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Rebecca, this is Darren," Sam said, gesturing to his half-brother.

"Oh, I know him. I used to see him around during the..." She trailed off when she locked eyes with him. Darren's eyes widened and he dropped his wrench. I held my breath. He just imprinted. On my sister.

My going-to-get-hitched-in-a-few-months _sister_.

The guys seemed to forget that flaw and patted Darren on his back. His smile only widened, and Rebecca turned away.

"Yeah. I used to see him around during the summer when he came to visit you, Sam." She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. This was something she did when she was nervous or didn't know what to do. She knew about us, and she knew about imprinting. I know that she knows that Darren had imprinted on her. No doubt about it. "Uhh, I'm gonna' go. I promised Rachael I'd stop by and keep her company. I'll see you at Jake's house later, right?" The guys nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Becca." She waved at everyone, avoiding eye contact with Darren. She waved once more then left. Darren watched her go with a sad look on his face.

"Darren..." I shook my head. "Y'know she's getting married in three months, right?"

"W-what?" he looked disappointed.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about that," Embry said. "Sorry, Man."

"Just because she loves someone else, doesn't mean that _I _can't love her," Darren muttered. He walked into the office part of the shop.

"Damn, I feel bad for the guy," Paul shook his head. We went back to work after that, but then Paul stopped suddenly about an hour later. His cell phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Rach, what's wrong?" I stopped working and looked at him, as did everyone else. A smile formed on his face, then was replaced by worry. "O-okay. Is Rebecca there with you...? Good. Put her on the phone..." He waited a couple of seconds. "...Rebecca? How long have you been there...? Do you know how far apart they are...? WHAT?" I could hear my sister on the other side.

_"It broke! Her water _broke_! It's all over the floor!" _she was screaming. _"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I do _not _know how to deliver a baby! Let alone freaking _triplets_!" _I snatched the phone out of Paul's hand.

"Rebecca, you need to calm down. Get her to the hospital, Paul and I will be there soon."

_"Okay." _

"Tell Rach to hold on until we get there."

_"Dunno about that, Little Brother. But I'll tell her to try." _She hung up and I threw the phone back at Paul.

"Let's go, Big Guy," I commanded. Rachael was almost like Leah. I guess it's some kind of wolf thing that makes them go into labor early. Damn, she must be in a lot of pain right now.

"Good luck, Pauly!" Embry yelled after us. He was laughing.

Paul and I drove to the hospital...Well, I drove. Paul had his head in his hands and was leaning back on the seat. When we got there, we rushed in and to the front counter.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" the lady asked nicely.

"Rachael Black. Is she here?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"She's having triplets right now. Mine. Is. She. _Here_?" Paul growled.

"I think...But you're going to need to fill out some papers first," the lady said. She took out a stack of documents and handed them to Paul. He took them, ripped them up, then threw it behind his back.

"We don't have time for that! I'm going to ask you again: Is. She. _Here_?" The lady sputtered and no sound came out of her mouth.

"Nice going, Paul. You sent the poor woman into shock," I said sarcastically.

"Jacob! Paul!" I turned around and Rebecca was running towards us. She started dragging us down the hallway and into a room. Rachael was on the bed, sweating up a storm. Leah was next to her. Every contraction she had, she bit her lip and squeezed Leah's hand. I was surprised she wasn't screaming. "Rachael, Paul's here." Paul rushed to his imprint's side and took Leah's place. Carlisle walked in after that.

"You made it just in time, Paul. She's about ready to start pushing."

"She's gonna' deliver triplets...Through...?" I stuttered. "_Damn_."

"This is no time for questions, Jake! Get them out! GET THEM OUT!" Rachael was definitely screeching like a banshee now.

Ha, ha. Only my sister.

Carlisle and a group of nurses came forward and started prepping Rachael. I dragged Leah out of the room.

Once you've seen one birth, you've seen them all.

We waited patiently in some not-so-comfortable seats. I looked up when I heard a cry.

"Yes!" Leah cheered. She started to stand up.

"She still has two more to go, Leah."

"Aww..." she pouted and leaned on my shoulder. I didn't hear any other cries after that. Even the first one wasn't crying anymore. I started to worry. After that, everything seemed to happen so fast. Three nurses rushed out of their room, running down the hall with three little bassinets. About three other nurses rushed after them with a bed. I caught a glimpse of Rachael. Then Paul rushed out, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What? What happened?" Leah asked.

"They stopped breathing," he answered quietly.

"But they're going to be okay, right?" Leah asked. "Right?"

"They don't know. Even Carlisle seemed a little doubtful."

"What about Rach?" I asked worriedly.

"She started hemorrhaging. I feel so bad because the triplets are stronger than her. She looked so dead when they were finally out." Rebecca walked out, then. Leah hugged her and I patted Paul's shoulder.

We all sat around the waiting room for hours. Paul's head was in his hands, and Rebecca had long since left to go share the news to Dad. Leah had to go back to her nursing thing, so that left me alone.

"Rachael Black?" someone said suddenly. Paul and I stood up with lightning speed. The nurse smiled. "She's ready for you. We got the hemorrhage under control and she's as good as new. We're gonna' keep her here for a while to be sure, but other than that, she's all better. Would you like to see her?"

Thank the Lord!

"My kids. What happened to my kids?" Paul demanded.

"They're in the NICU right now, I'm afraid. You can't see them right now. They're in critical condition. But you can still see Mrs. Black." Paul looked at me and I nodded, then he nodded at the nurse. "Right this way, then." She led the two of us down a long hallway and then to another room. Rachael was in there asleep. The nurse nodded at us and then left. Paul rushed to his imprint's side and brushed her hair back. She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. Paul kissed her forehead tenderly and Rachael closed her eyes again.

"How're my babies?" she whispered.

"They won't let us see them," replied Paul.

"...Are they okay?"

"The doc say's they're in 'critical condition.'" A couple of tears slid from Rachael's cheeks and Paul wiped them away. "Don't cry, Rach. Please?" His voice quivered.

"Do you think we'll be able to see them soon?"

Paul hesitated before replying, "Yeah." Rachael smiled at his reply and nestled back into her bed.

"You should've seen your face when you first walked in," Rachael teased quietly. Paul laughed, and I decided that was my note to leave. I walked out of the room and into the hallway, pausing for a second when I saw Jazmyn.

"Hey, Jazz." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Jake." She was holding her mom's hand. Marie's hair looked thin and wispy, even though it had seen it all done up just on Sunday. Dark circles were under her eyes and she looked sick. But she was still beautiful. She held a long rod with a water packet hooked to it. "I'm just taking Mom for a little walk." Marie smiled at me.

"Hello, Jacob."

"Hi, Marie. You look pretty today." Marie laughed and a little color flooded to her cheeks.

"Thanks. How's my little Jewel doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Great. She's teething, and sure is making a big fuss over it."

"And my Pack? My little boys?" she asked. Marie had become another mother to the Pack. And she treated all of us like we were her own children.

"Great. Great." I glanced at Jazmyn and she looked away.

"Why are you here, Jake?" Jazmyn asked. We were walking slowly down the hallway.

"Rach just had the triplets a few hours ago. But they're not looking so hot."

"Aww..." Jazmyn's bottom lip poked out. I noticed a small scar on her cheek, and thought back to yesterday. I shook it off.

Marie reached into her housecoat and pulled out a small paper flower. "I make these for my 'neighbors,'" she said, referring to the patients in the next rooms around her. "Give it to Rachael for me? I want her to get better." Marie gave me a wide grin, and I couldn't help but have my eyes fill with tears. Her smiles made her whole face light up, and it would hurt me to see her go.

"Thanks." I took the little flower from her. "Sorry, but I gotta' go now. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Jazmyn nodded and continued walking down the hall. Marie turned and waved at me, giving me a huge grin as she did so.

"Stop by and see me sometime. Bring my Jewel with you," she called. Jazmyn nodded and laughed. I laughed, too. I memorized her face, considering that this might be one of the last times that I'll see her.

I stood in the spot for about a minute after that, even though Jazz and Marie had disappeared. I started back down the hall, stopping to drop off the paper flower to Rachael. Then I left. Leah was already gone, so I headed back home, knowing that the Garage was closed.

I stopped by Sue's, though. I needed to talk to Seth. I knocked once and walked in. A game was on the TV and Seth was laid on the couch, staring at it blankly. Food was being made in the kitchen and Sue shouted a greeting to me when she saw who I was.

"Hi, Jacob. Would you like some stir fry?" She held up the spoon she was holding. Then she whispered, "He won't eat. All this food's going to waste; I don't even know _why _I'm cooking. He won't sleep, either. I'm starting to feel a little bad for yelling at him yesterday." I looked back to the living room. The Cardinals had just scored a home run and the kid wasn't even cheering for them.

The Cardinals was his favorite team.

"Can I...?" I gestured towards Seth and Sue nodded with a shrug.

"Be my guest." I walked towards Seth and sat on the floor next to his face. He didn't acknowledge my presence and kept staring at the screen blankly. I watched the game, too.

"So are you gonna' yell at me?" Seth asked quietly. "I'm waiting. I'll just add you to my list of people that hate me right now. Everyone does. There's no point in even being here anymore."

"Don't say that, Bud."

"Too bad. I just did. Leah hates me. The guys hate me. Mom. The Cullens. Even Evangeline. The Imprints...Me. I hate myself pretty bad right now."

"You should. But don't beat yourself up over it. What made you so mad in the first place? I've never seen you that heated before. You were cussing her out, practically. She was, too." Seth sighed.

"Aecia Southbrooke," he said suddenly.

"A chick at your school?" Seth nodded.

"She kissed me. And my mind went blank. I finally registered what was happening and pushed her away. But not soon enough. Jazz was there." He looked at me. "She started screaming 'I hate you' over and over again. She wouldn't let me explain."

"Okay...But why'd you start hitting her?"

"I just got mad. Furious. I dunno. First, I was sad. Then, just as quick, I got really, really mad. Everywhere I looked, I was seeing red. I don't know what did it...The fact that she won't believe me? Maybe. But before I knew what was happening, I'd slapped her. And I didn't feel any regrets. Then she slapped me back. And we started fighting. I called her a bitch. I commented meanly on her brain. I tried to get her to phase..." he looked away. "I said so many things. Now I can't take them back and she hates me. She wanted me dead. She tried to choke me to death, Jake." He rubbed his neck, and I saw little fingernail prints on it. The same prints were on his cheek. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else wanted me dead, too. I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. And do you know how bad my chest hurts right now? I feel like someone's stabbing me over and over again and won't stop. I can't even be close to my imprint to make the pain go away!" He didn't talk anymore after that and turned back to the game. Again, he stared blankly. He rubbed his chest with his hand, moving it in short robotic movements.

I felt horrible for the kid. He's slowly caving into himself and practically dying from the inside out. He's so skinny. He was already thin before, and is only getting thinner. Dangerously. He had big dark circles under his eyes which were rimmed with red from crying.

I couldn't help but feel protective of him. Then again, everyone's like that. As soon as you meet Seth, you want to protect him. He was everyone's baby brother.

I sat there for a few more minutes before leaving. I rubbed his shoulder as I walked out the door and called my goodbye to Sue.

I drove slowly to my house. I needed to talk to Jazmyn. She'd listen to me. I know she will.

0000000000000000000000000

"No! I'm not going to!" Jazmyn whisper-yelled at me. It's been about two days since I had talked to Seth and now I was talking to Jazmyn. We stood outside one of the play rooms in the hospital. Marie was in there, singing to the Forks' sick children. Her voice was beautiful, and would make anyone passing by stop and stare. Marie held Jayah in her arms and my daughter giggled and laughed as Marie tickled her between the words of her songs. "He cheated on me right in front of my face, Jacob!"

"But it's not like that. I talked to him."

"How do you know he's not lying?" she crossed her arms. "He's doing that a lot. And he's hiding things from me, too."

"Hmm...Kind of like you?"

"What?"

"Did you tell him about Marie?" I asked, cocking my head. Jazmyn looked away and pursed her lips. She shook a little, took some deep breaths, and then stopped. "No. You didn't."

"Jake...Just...Stay out of this, okay? I'll forgive him when I _want _to forgive him." She turned on her heel and walked into the playroom. She sat next to her mom and watched her sing. I looked around the room. About seven children - four little girls and three boys - sat around Marie's feet as she sang to them. They were all bald, and one of the girls had a long rod with a water packet at the top like Marie's. She stuck out the most and I watched her. Her bare head was covered with a colorful scarf, and she wore big white bunny slippers. She had a russet skin tone like mine, and she was grinning the widest. She had big brown eyes and long eyelashes, and looked about twelve. Suddenly she looked at me and cocked her head with a smile. She stood up and walked towards me, pulling her little rod with her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." She held out her small hand and I shook it.

"Miracle Rose. But Rose will do."

"Jacob." She turned back to Marie and then looked at me again.

"It's amazing. The beautiful voice that God gave her." I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sure is." Marie sang some more, a wide grin on her face as she did so. "How old are you, Rose?"

"I'm thirteen." Miracle Rose was really short to be thirteen. At the most, she was probably only 4'11''.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you talking to me? Ever heard of 'never talk to strangers?'"

"That's two, Jacob." I looked back down at the little girl. She was giving me a teasing smile and I chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"I'll answer them, anyway. I believe that strangers are just friends that we haven't met yet. Wonderful, kindred spirits. Don't you love that? _Kindred spirits_...? Anne uses that phrase a lot in Anne of Green Gables. That's one of my favorite stories." Miracle Rose sighed and looked up. "Have you ever read it, Jacob?"

"No. I don't think so."

"It's just wonderful." We were quiet for a few moments. "Oh, yeah! Your other question!" Miracle Rose laughed. "I'm talking to you because I like you. You seem wise and strong. Like a leader."

Humph. Something that I'm still not sure I want to be.

"Thanks, Rose. By the way, you have a cool name."

"Thank you. It was my mom's idea. The night I was born, they said I wasn't going to live through the night. I was too small. Too frail. But I showed them all. I was a miracle. A beautiful flower - a rose, even. Miracle Rose." The little girl took my breath away. She was so sweet, and it kind of hurt me to see her like this. Would she die soon? Would Marie? All the other little kids in the playroom? "Can I ask _you _a question, Jacob?"

"Mhm."

"Do you believe in miracles?" she whispered hopefully. Her brown eyes glistened, and she smiled widely. I couldn't say no...

"Yeah. I do." I glanced at Jayah. She let out some more giggles and it made me grin wider than I already was.

"Is she your daughter?"

"Yep."

"And proud of it." She laughed and I laughed with her. "She's gorgeous, and looks like you. Oh, she has beautiful hair. So silky and coal black. It must be a joy just to brush it."

"I actually don't know. Leah, my fiancé, is the one that plays around with her hair."

"Oh, I know Miss Leah. She's the one that lets me take walks outside when I'm not supposed to. She's probably the kindest nurse that I've ever known in my days here." Miracle Rose was looking at Marie as she said this, and now looked up at me with her usual wide grin. "You're lucky to have such beautiful ladies, Jacob. Your daughter _and _Miss Leah. Very lucky."

"I know. Maybe a little too lucky." Miracle Rose giggled.

"Walk with me to my room?" she asked. I nodded and we proceeded slowly down the hallway.

"How long have you been here, Rose?"

"Five months, three days." I glanced at her. "I've been counting."

"That's a pretty long time."

"Yes, but it's been longer. My family move around a lot because my parents are always trying to find someone that can fix me. Make me better." The smile on her face never left. "When they heard about Carlisle, Forks' 'miracle doctor', they couldn't resist. We moved here, and this is where I've been ever since."

"Carlisle's a good friend of mine. Your parents were smart to move here."

"Yes, they were. I feel like I'm getting better with each passing day. Even though..." Her smile never faltered. "Even though I know it's not true." We stopped outside a door. The room was filled with rose bouquets and big, bright balloons. A giant teddy bear laid across the bed and some picture frames lined the side tables. But I couldn't get what Miracle Rose had just said. She knew it wasn't true?

"Rose..."

"It's okay, Jacob. God has kept me alive this long. I have faith in him." She started walking through the door, and then stopped and turned to me again. She gestured me down, and I crouched so that I was at her level. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Do me a favor: don't forget me. Remember me kindly, Jacob." She kissed my cheek and I smiled sadly.

"I'll never forget you, Miracle Rose." She gave me one last giggle and walked the rest of the way into her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Walking back to the playroom, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I'd only known Miracle Rose for about six minutes, and yet she'd already made such an impact on me. I'd never forget the way she laughed or the way she smiled, even when there was nothing to smile about. I'd never forget how she always looked forward to the future and just _lived_, even though her future would most likely be cut short. Rose was the type of person that I wanted to be...

Weird, huh? She's five years younger than me and _way _shorter. Yet, I still looked up to her as if she was a famous role model.

I'll never forget how she made me decide what I was going to tell my father when I visited him tonight...

00000000000000000000000000000

"You're sure."

"Yes, sir."

"Your decision is made?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then." Dad sat back in his wheel chair and turned his head to Sam, who sat up a little straighter. "The ceremony will be held tomorrow. You two may go now." I watched as Dad rolled to his room. And I let out a sigh, glad that that was over with.

"I'm glad you've made up your mind, Jake. What made you finally decide that you wanted to become Alpha?" I sighed and smiled.

"It may sound crazy, but...A little girl got me to do it."

"What? Claire? _Jayah_?"

"No...Her name's Miracle Rose. She's thirteen, and a cancer patient at the hospital."

"Some name."

"I know. She's amazing, Sam. You gotta' meet her."

"Maybe. She made that much of an impact on you, huh?" I nodded.

"I'll never forget her."

**There's Chapter 41! I still can't believe how fast I finished it! Review, please!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	42. Chapter 42

**I really have nothing to say...Unless you count that I made it to one hundred reviews! *Insert girly scream here* I can't believe it! As **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 41

Jacob's P.o.V.

It's midnight.

The Pack sat in a circle around Sam and I.

Syanne was happy to phase again, and looked pretty badass with her front leg missing.

Jazmyn sat to the right of her, and to the left was Leah. Paul was next to her. His thoughts kept switching between Rachael and the triplets. Adam, Aaron, and Arielle were doing a little better, but were still in the NICU. He was happy; you could tell just by looking at him. I knew he would rather be there than here.

_"All we need is Seth and then we'll be ready," _Sam thought. A bit of tension rose in the air like a thick cloud of smoke and some of the guys glanced at Jazmyn.

_"I'll be fine, guys," _she thought. _"Really."_ The tension never left. Her breath caught in her throat as Seth emerged from the trees. He sat down awkwardly in the only open spot: between Jazmyn and Leah. They kind of scooted away a little bit, leaving a wider gap between themselves than with everyone else. I couldn't help but notice how he looked a little more sickly than the others. Leah glanced at me, then back at him. Everyone looked healthy and well rested. Seth looked like he hadn't slept in days. I kept seeing his thoughts about the other day, and then they'd fade out, then fade back in again. He was skinny. Super skinny. He shivered a little and kept nodding forward but would shoot back up again. For a split second, I got Jazmyn's thoughts about how she felt sorry for him. But then she started to think about tonight. And me and Sam.

"Everyone's here, correct?" Dad asked. Sam barked in response. Dad wheeled back between Darren and Malachi. "This is going to be dealt with in a civilized manner. I want a clean fight, got that?"

_"Wow, he sounds like one of those emcees at those wrestling matches that you guys are ever so interested in," _Leah thought. Little barks of laughter came out of few people in the group.

_"Okay, guys," _Jared rolled his eyes. _"Let's get this over with. I want to sleep." _Sam and I started circling each other, slowly. We let out occasional growls to each other.

Sam wasn't my friend any more. Not even a brother. We were enemies now. Both trying to get control of the Alpha status. Even though it was mutual, and we'd both agreed that I was the rightful Alpha, it needed to be dealt with 'like it's been done for the past five hundred years', as Dad said. In order to receive full command, I had to fight Sam.

And win.

Sam snapped at me and lunged forward. I jumped out of the way and jumped onto him from behind. I dug my claws into his back and he howled in pain. I didn't apologize. My head reeled with the different thoughts from the Pack. Leah's thoughts on Jayah, Syanne's on Kyle, Jazmyn's about dead puppies, Paul about his imprint and triplets, Seth about...I'm not even going to go there. And the rest were barking with excitement and about how I shouldn't 'kill him too badly.'

_"Let's go, Jake!" _Brady barked. Sam swiped at my face and scratched my muzzle. I whimpered and backed away. He took the moment to walk back towards me and swiped again. I moved out of his way and growled. I jumped on him and tried to dig my teeth into his back, but he threw me off. I was trying to concentrate so hard on Sam, but the thoughts of the rest of the Pack kind of had me distracted...

_"Jazz..." _Seth was thinking. He was thinking about how pretty her auburn fur shone in the dim moonlight. I shook my head and dodged Sam just as he made another swipe at my face.

_"Complimenting me isn't going to change anything," _Jazmyn snapped towards her imprint.

_"Who ever said it was?" _Seth snapped back. Then Leah was thinking about how they sounded like us when we first imprinted on each other. The thought was still on my mind when Sam jumped on me and took me down. I had to move in ten seconds, or I wouldn't get full control of Alpha. I had to show my dominance.

_"Oh, no, Jake!" _Leah was thinking worriedly. She started towards me but Jared held her back.

Five more seconds...

With all the strength I could muster up, I pushed Sam off of me and held him still with my big paw on his neck. He growled, and then realized that there was no way he was going to get out of my grasp. He stopped instantly.

Five...Four...Three...Two...One.

I did it.

_"Well done, Jake," _Sam said. I moved off of him and stepped back, embarrassed that I had taken him down. _"You don't need to be." _

_ "But I am..." _My tongue rolled out the side of my mouth and I barked.

"Jacob," Dad said my name and rolled forward the best he could in the grass. "Sam." The both of us walked towards him. Dad placed his hand on Sam's nose, and then on mine. I shivered a little. He nodded at the both of us and we turned around. Sam walked over to join Brady and Embry. I sat in the middle and looked around at everyone. "Your new Alpha." Sam tilted his head up and started to howl. Leah followed shortly after, and soon the rest of the Pack was howling.

I felt a strange sense of authority wash over me. It was cool to know that everyone respected me, and they were all cool with me becoming the new Alpha.

Tilting my head up towards the moon, I took in a deep breath and let out a howl. The sound dominated everyone else's, and it only made me feel more powerful. I felt strong.

My thoughts went to Miracle Rose, and I took in another breath and howled louder. I was going to be the best Alpha La Push's protectors have ever seen. For Leah. For Jayah. For the Pack.

For her.

** Really short. But still good, right? I was watching **_The Voice _**as I wrote this, and it's still on. I need to wrap this up so I can see the first round. I'll have the next chapter up this week, hopefully. **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**P.S. I'm voting for Pip!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I'm still shocked that I've made it PAST a hundred reviews! It feels so awesome!**

**I also hope that you guys don't mind my Jacob chapters so much. I L-O-V-E my Jake chapters! And Chapter 26 was my favorite! Even though it was a little sad, it had to be one of my best chapters so far.**

**This chapter switches a lot. Just to let you know.**

**So, here's Chapter 43! And don't worry: Jazz and Seth will make up soon.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 43

Jacob's P.o.V.

"She asleep yet?"

"Yeah. Finally."

"What time is it?"

"Like, two a.m."

"I'm not tired. You?"

"Nope. Weird, huh?"

"I know. But you know you gotta' go to sleep. You have that test thing tomorrow."

"Same to you, too. You have work." Leah and I sat up on our bed, whispering to each other. Just a mere two hours ago, I became Alpha. We had came home, and Jayah didn't want to go to sleep. She's been crying for the past couple of hours, and we finally got her to stop.

Pulling Leah close to me, I leaned my head on her shoulder. She patted Jayah's back, and baby breathed deeply with her fist in her mouth. The only light in the room came from the full moon, and it lit up Jayah's face. I smiled at my daughter and kissed Leah's cheek.

"She's cute when she's asleep," I whispered.

"I know, right? _Much _cuter." I chuckled quietly at the relief in her voice. We were quiet for a few minutes, and I thought Leah was asleep until she said, "So...Seth."

"What about him?"

"Did you hear his thoughts?"

"Leah. Really? Everyone heard them."

"Oh, yeah."

"It was so hard to concentrate on Sam when he's thinking about how bad his chest was hurting, and how 'beautiful Jazz's fur looks in the moonlight.'"

"The thought about his chest was strong. _My _chest started to hurt."

"That's the imprint. They're not supposed to fight like this. They've been away from each other too long. That was the most that they talked to each other in about three days."

"I keep thinking about how they sound so much like us. Y'know. The first time we talked in over a year." I laughed humorlessly.

"They sounded _too much _like us."

"I'm not that mad at him anymore. I'm worried. He looks so sick. So..."

"Like how he was last year?" I finished. Leah was quiet, and she started rubbing Jayah's back quicker.

"...Yeah." She took in a shaky breath. "They need to make up. Soon. Now." I kissed the top of Leah's head and let it linger for a few seconds.

"They will. I know they will." Leah and I were silent for a few minutes, then a smile slowly crept onto my face. "You still haven't told me where you learned how to speak Italian." Leah sighed. "C'mon. I know you wanna' laugh. I tickled her side and she let out a little giggle. "Tell me. I've just been _dying _to know."

"Aunt Tally's husband, Chris, is Italian. He gave me some lessons when I was there."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"New York. The lights. The sounds. The city. The _sun_."

"Sometimes. But I like being a small-town girl. I liked some things about the city; like the malls and stuff. But it was so hard getting to sleep at night! Sirens, car horns, taxi drivers yelling at each other...And with my wolf hearing that's not even _half _of the stuff I could hear. The lights were getting on my nerves! I had to go out and buy some black curtains so that the light wouldn't seep in through my windows."

"New York; the city that never sleeps," I joked. Leah laughed a little.

"And the sun? Psh, it's almost always blocked out by all the buildings and stuff. The city's not all it's cracked up to be, Jacob. It's nice to visit, but living? It's a lot to get used to."

"Good. I'm glad you like it here. You know I was going crazy when you left, right?" Leah yawned and snuggled into my chest.

"Really? And here I thought you were happy!"

"I might've acted like it, but, really, I was dying inside. Being a Junior was no fun. Our football team _sucked_. Lost every game that season."

"Aww...I'm gonna' have to go back and visit Coach Shima. And Frem..." Leah yawned again. "I missed them." Kissing Leah's head, I relaxed into the pillows.

"Go to sleep, Leah."

"Okay...G'night, Jake."

"'Night."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

0000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

"...Are you sure you're alright in there?" I asked, looking into the kitchen. Syanne had insisted on making breakfast for us, and the clambering and banging behind the counter made me worried. I heard a little grunt and then something fell to the floor with a little thud.

"I'm okay!" the young wolf yelled back. Jacob came downstairs in a grey t-shirt and jeans, carrying Jayah and Kyle with him. He set the two inside their highchairs.

"I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" he asked. At that moment Syanne squealed and I heard another thud. I stood up.

"Maybe I should help you?" I suggested. Syanne's head popped up above the counter.

"I'm _fine_, Lee. Hi, Jake!" she disappeared again. "Sit down, it's almost ready." Jacob and I took our seats hesitantly. Jacob waited for about thirty seconds before sighing and leaning over the table to take Jayah's hands.

"Jay, tell Syanne that you're hungry," he whispered. I kicked him under the table, but he ignored it. "Say, 'I vewy hungwy, Sy! Feed me _now_!'" Jayah let out little screams and giggles, kicking her legs around. Jacob nodded. "Eh, close enough. You almost through in there, Sy?"

"Almost!"

"You said that five minutes ago!" Jacob retorted. That's when Syanne popped up with a tray of fruits in her arm. She carried it carefully to the table and set it down. Then she walked back into the kitchen and brought back out a heaping container of pancakes. Jake rubbed his hands together. "Finally!" Kyle raised his hands in the air.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, and I giggled. That was his new favorite word. Jacob started reaching for some pancakes but I slapped his hand.

"We need to say grace first." I looked pointedly at him and folded my hands. "Fold your hands, Jewel." She slapped them together and grinned at me. "Good job! You, too, Kyle!" He did the same and grinned like Jayah, waiting for his praise. Syanne ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Dear God, thank you for the food that was so graciously prepared for us this morning. Help it be a nursing to our bodies. In Jesus' name I pray, amen."

"Can I eat now? I gotta' head to work," Jacob whined. I rolled my eyes and he grinned, taking a couple of pancakes. "What's the occasion, Syanne?" He asked, squirting syrup onto his pancakes. "It's not Thanksgiving." I set some fruits onto Jayah's high chair, along with her bottle of milk. Then I made my own plate.

"Well..." Syanne started. She ripped up a pancake and set it on Kyle's high chair. He immediately began to eat. She gave him some fruit, as well. Then she started on her own food. "I...I want to go back to school today." I almost choked on my pineapple, while Jacob gave Syanne a high-five.

"Cool. Want me to give you a ride, or are the other guys gonna' pick you up?"

"_What_? Syanne, you only just got back here like..."

"'_Like_'...Last week. Leah, I'm missing quarter exams! And it's Spirit Week! I already missed pajama day!" La Push High always had a spirit week during quarter exams. Don't ask me why, though. "Today's costume day. Jazz, Teasha, and Athena gave me something to wear and _everything_! I g-gotta' be there!" Syanne cocked her head and gave me her best puppy-dog pout. "C'mon...I already told Quil to stop by here and pick me up..." I looked at Jacob, who was giving me the same face.

"Yeah, c'mon! You know you can't say 'no' to a face like this!" I sighed and plopped my face into my hands.

"Fine." Syanne cheered and Jacob kissed my cheek. "But call me if _anything _goes wrong. Oh, and be careful! Don't fall down any stairs! Don't-"

"Thanks, Leah! I'm gonna' go upstairs and change!" Syanne squealed and ran upstairs.

"You guys are killing me."

"Love you, Leah," Jacob kissed my cheek again and finished off his breakfast. "I'll take the kids to Emily's for you." He took Kyle and Jayah out of their high chairs and started putting them in their jackets and shoes.

"Thank you!" I started clearing the table and put everything into the sink, deciding to wash them later. I was too excited to get to the hospital today. It's my first day of _real _work! I passed my test last week. It was so scary; Carlisle was standing there watching my every move as I worked one of the appointments. Now, I get to actually start! I mean, with real patients and real paychecks and _everything_. I could just _scream _thinking about it!

"Say 'bye-bye, Mommy!'" Jacob exclaimed to Jayah, who waved happily. Kyle followed the actions of his friend. Jacob laughed and winked at me. "Bye, Leah." He was reaching for the door when it opened and Jazmyn sashayed in with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a maid costume. But not the gross elderly ones. It was short. Mid-thigh short. And tight. The skirt clung to her waist, showing off the sharp new curves formed from her recent phase. It was complete with fishnet stockings, high heels, a little apron, a hat, and a feather duster.

Yes. A feather duster.

Could she get sent home for this type of stuff?

Her hair was swept seductively to the side and her lips were glossy. She waved the duster around her face and cocked her head. Jacob stared at her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Though it was more of a statement. "More importantly: does your _dad _approve?"

"Dad's in Chicago. Business trip. His opinion doesn't matter."

"Does your _dad _approve?" Jacob asked again.

"Ooh, rebel!" Syanne laughed, coming downstairs. "Ready!" She was dressed like a little devil. I giggled and rolled my eyes. She had little pointy wings and devil horns. Red skinny jeans, a black blazer, and a red bowtie finished off her costume. Even with her missing arm, she looked cool. "Alice sure does know how to pick an outfit! Lah-look at _you_!"

"I know, right? Wait 'till you see Teasha and Athena!" A car horn from outside started to beep impatiently. "Grab your bag. We gotta' go! Everyone's gonna' be so excited to see you! Bye, Leah! Bye, Jacob!" She ruffled Kyle and Jayah's hair, and they let out laughs of excitement. "Bye, you two." Syanne kissed her son's head and whispered something in his ear. Kyle kissed her cheek and Syanne laughed then left on Jazmyn's heels.

Jacob watched outside as the car left and I grabbed my bag and keys.

"Earth to Jake! Are you still taking them?"

"Oh, yeah." We walked out to our cars together. Jacob put the kids into their car seats and stood back up, pecking my lips. He shook his head after that. "Jazz..." I hit him.

"Perve."

"It's not my fault. Hey, do you think-"

"NOT going to think about it. Bye, Jake. Have a good day."

"Bye, Leah." I waved to the kids in the car and made faces.

"Goodbye, my little babies! I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" Jacob got into his car and drove off. I watched him until it disappeared down the road. I started walking to my car, thinking about Jake's question.

Well, the question that he almost asked.

The way Jazz was dressed...It looked like...

Never mind.

She wasn't the type of person to do that.

Was she?

00000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

"Jazmyn!"

"Ooh, Jazz!"

"She's Young!"

I walked down the hallway of people dressed in various costumes, and they parted as I sashayed by, swinging my hips as I did so. I waved and winked to the boys that called out my name, and fanned myself flirtatiously with my feather duster. As I walked into my homeroom, more shouts came my way.

"He_llo_, Jazmyn!"

"Hey, Miss Young! You can dust my house _any _day!" Travis flirted. I giggled and sat down in my chair, crossing my legs.

It felt good to be single...

Lie.

I hated it.

I felt like I _had _to act this way, just because Seth and I 'broke up.'

Because we didn't _really _break up...

I also hated it because he's my imprint. My chest is _aching _right now just thinking about him.

"Hey, Jazz, my house needs a _deep _clean." I smiled and bit my lip, swinging my leg.

Eww, I feel like a slut.

It's like, every time a guy flirts with me, I gotta' respond some way.

I felt like I was cheating on Seth. I've forgiven him, I really have. I just hope he forgives me.

I know he didn't do it on purpose. I've seen inside his mind. I want to apologize, I really do...It's just...

It's just me and my stupid pride.

Mom was always getting on me about that.

"_Jazmyn_..." A.J. said, walking to his seat in front of me. He winked and I flipped my hair, giving him a seductive grin. He raised his eyebrow and sat down, giving me a look, then turning around. The teacher walked in, dressed like Batman. The class erupted with laughter, and he laughed, too. Mr. Holladay turned around and bowed.

"Soak it up, students. I wasn't gonna' let you guys take all the spirit points." He leaned on his desk and looked around. "Everyone seems to be here." Aecia raised her hand.

"Seth's not here, Mr. Holladay! We can't start exams without him." It took all of my willpower not to growl and snap at her. My inner wolf was begging to get out and rip her to shreds. She didn't deserve to care for him.

"Right. We'll wait a few minutes; we're not supposed to officially start until 8:30, anyway. In the meantime, stand up if you've participated in costume day." Pretty much everyone in the class stood up, including me. "Miss Young has props. Double points!" I cheered and laughed, taking a seat. That's when Seth walked in. "Where's your school spirit, Mr. Clearwater?" the teacher joked, not really looking for an answer. Seth shrugged and continued to his seat.

"Yea, you're here!" Aecia said. She straightened the bunny ears on her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder. My heart was about ready to pound out of my chest and I sunk down in my seat. My chest ached and throbbed, and I wanted to be close to him.

No. I can't.

But yet...I have to.

My hands clenched and unclenched into fists, and I shook a little.

No. Not here.

I took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down.

Seth took his normal seat across from me, and I sat up and tensed. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, placing my head into my hands. A couple of people started whispering to each other, and Mr. Holladay started handing out the test booklets.

"Are they still together, do you know?" Kina asked Lindsay.

"Dunno. But you see how she's fidgeting? Something _definitely _went down."

"...She's single. I know she is. She was actually _flirting back _with you," Reyna was saying to A.J.

"I know. What I wouldn't give to go out with _her_..." All these conversations and more were going on as if Seth and I weren't here. I probably wouldn't have heard them when I was human, but I'm not anymore. I can hear everything...

I can hear the conversations going on in the gym...And that was _all the way across campus_.

Being a werewolf is so cool.

During the test, I couldn't concentrate. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that...And the day before that. Seth was right next to me, and I kept trying to not look at him looking at me and then looking away because he was looking at me as I was looking at him looking at me.

Complicated, right?

I busted out of that room when it was finally over.

"Jazz!" Syanne called me down the hallway towards her locker. The outside was decorated with cards and paper flowers. She rolled her eyes and opened it, allowing all the cards and flowers on the inside to spill out. "Really? When you said I was like a celebrity, I d-didn't expect _this_!"

"It's not their fault that they care about you."

"True..." I helped her stuff everything back into her locker. "Do you know how many random people hugged me today? Estrella _Havisham_ wanted to do _my_ makeup homework! ESTRELLA HAVISHAM, Jazmyn! Is the world finally ending?" she asked dramatically. We walked down the hall and she adjusted her devil horns. Athena caught up with us. She was dressed like a pirate. Flipping her eye patch out of her face, she started walking with us towards the court yard for lunch at the Roach Coach. That was what we called the food service truck that came to our school during our lunch hour.

"I'm _so _glad that the math part is out of the way. I HATE algebra!" Athena sighed.

"'Hate' is a pretty strong word, don't you think?" I asked. Teasha and Collin flanked my side at that moment. Teasha was an angel, with a halo and wings and everything. We had decided on that because she had enough white dresses to clothe the whole population of La Push. Collin had a Darth Vader mask resting on top of his head.

"Hmm...We'rebeing a bit hypocritical, don't _you_ think?" Athena asked.

"What?"

"You said the same thing to Seth not only a week ago," she replied. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to think about him.

"Shut up, Freshman."

"I'm just sayin', Sophomore." I paid for a burger and walked to a bench under the overhang. When we ate outside, this is where we usually sat. Our table was filled with the usual people. Except, someone was missing.

Guess who?

I tried not to be obvious as I watched him take a seat under the big oak tree, taking out a piece of paper and pretending to be writing something on it. I knew he was faking. He kept looking up at us.

"Okay. I can't take this anymore," Brandon said. "You need to go talk to him."

"What? Heck to the _no_," I shot back.

"C'mon, Jazz. We all know that he wants to make up. You do, too," Teasha said. "It's driving all of us _crazy_. This has been going on for a week. I can't listen to you cry yourself to sleep anymore." I looked down, knowing what she meant. "It's time, Jazz. Get rid of your pride." I looked back at Seth, just as he looked at me. He stopped with his pencil still hovered slightly in the air. I pursed my lips and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, Seth was looking down at his paper again. I turned back to the guys.

"I can't take it anymore, either. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of acting like a slut. I want him back."

"Yes! She admitted it!" Quil cheered. "You better hurry and get him. He's leaving." I whipped around and watched as Seth stood up. I glanced back at everyone else and flashed them a nervous smile. Then I stood up and brushed my bangs out of my face. Without a second thought, I ran towards Seth and placed my hand on his shoulder. The aching in my chest instantly stopped and I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Something I haven't done in a week.

"Jazz..." he breathed. His eyes lit up and he gave me a small grin. Then it faded a little. "I'm _so _sorry. For hitting you, calling you names, kicking you..."

"I was worse. Terrible. I cussed you out...And I don't usually cuss. I'm surprised I actually _knew _all those words. But I know that it wasn't your fault and I've been meaning to apologize for a while now."

"Me, too." I smiled. "So...I'm sorry for doing all that stuff. Y'know..."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry for breaking your nose."

"I'm sorry for fracturing your back."

"Sorry for leaving making permanent nail indentions on your cheek."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Please." Without a moment's hesitation, Seth hungrily crashed his lips onto mine.

"HALLELUJIAH!" Brandon cheered from behind us. The guys at the table cheered and clapped. I pulled away, gasping for air.

"I vote that we should never fight again."

"I second that." He crashed his lips onto mine again.

"What is this? Lunch, or CPR class?" Seth and I pulled away to look at Mr. Wagner. "Really?" He walked away and Seth and I chuckled a little, leaning our foreheads on each other.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you, too."

"The guys still mad at me?"

"No."

"Leah?"

"No."

"Jacob? Mom? The rest of the Pack? Imprints? Your dad?"

"No. No. No, no. Yes." Seth laughed.

"Let him." He kissed me again.

"Okay, guys. Let's save this for later," Teasha pulled me away and back to the table. "I bet you'd spend the whole lunch period making out if you wanted to." Still dazed by what had just happened over this short course of five minutes, I let her pull me. I watched Seth get further away, and made two solemn vows to myself.

One: I will _never _let something like this come between us again.

And two: Aecia Southbrooke was dead.

**Didn't I tell you guys that this chapter switches a lot? Are you happy that Seth and Jazz finally made up? 'Cause I sure am. I don't know why I made them do what I did in the first place! What was I THINKING? They NEEDED to be together! So, anyway, I want you guys to review. Please. It'll make me very happy.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry this one took so long. I was diagnosed with this disease called writer's block. But I'm getting better thanks to the many reviewers out there that have kept me going! Thank you, and welcome to the beautiful family of **You Promised**!**

**Oh, and I'm so happy! **Team Seth. Leah and Jake **FINALLY updated her story, **Commitment**! AND she dedicated her new chapter to me! You guys should check out her story, bros! It's super good! I'd give you a summary, but you should READ it to actually GET it. **

**So...Here's Chapter 43. Hope you like it; there's a MAJOR surprise!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 43

Jacob's P.o.V.

"So...They made up?" Leah asked, looking at the school-going Pack over the fire. We weren't at the beach, we were at my house. Esme had given Leah her old fire pit, and she wanted to use it. So here we were, roasting marshmallows and laughing.

"More like made_ out_," Teasha joked.

"Yeah. They were all talking, and then, suddenly, they went into a full-blown make out. It was like dry sex," Athena said. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and straightened her hat.

"I'm gonna' pretend I know what that means and say 'okay!'" Leah said, scrunching up her face, as if trying not to gag. I looked at her worriedly.

"You okay, Leah? I didn't mean to gross you out," Athena said. Leah's face went back to normal and she turned her marshmallow over in the fire pit with a nod.

"Where _are _our two soap-opera stars now?" Embry asked.

"Probably behind a tree somewhere. Kissing each other like their lives depended on it," Amanda said, adding the last part dreamily. Her marshmallow caught on fire and she screamed, jumping up.

"Stop, drop, and roll, Mandy!" her sister laughed. Adam, Rebecca's fiancé, took it from her, blew the mini fire out, and handed it back to the little girl.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." The Cullens joined us at that moment, and the conversation switched to Paul and Rachael.

"They got out of the NICU only an hour ago. They're in the regular nursery now," Rosalie was saying. A little cheer went up through the Pack.

"How's Rach?" I asked.

"She's good! Dying to get out, though," Rosalie grinned. "Her and the kids. Paul's with her."

"Aww...Family time," Leah leaned her head on my shoulder. I handed Jayah a cracker and she gnawed on it. A small gust of cool wind blew by just then, and Leah pulled her sweater tighter. I noticed goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Cold, Lee?" I chuckled.

"A little, yeah."

"Hello! We-" Quil looked at Adam. "You're not usually the one to get cold, Leah." My imprint shrugged.

"I just am, is all. I mean, it's not like it's the summer anymore. It's the beginning of November."

"You know what that means..." Sue waggled her eyebrows and Leah shot up.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Two things. One, Thanksgiving is just around the corner! I better start shopping now," Leah looked at me. "And two: Seth's birthday is next week."

"No it's not," Teasha said with a smile. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not. It's weird; he's usually one to announce it to the whole world by now. Wonder why he hasn't talked about it...?"

"He's probably embarrassed that his girlfriend's older than him," Rosalie grinned and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Let it go, Blondie."

"Make me, Dog."

"Hey! This is a family and friends bonfire. We need to make with the nice, here," Jasper looked between the two of us.

"Sorry," Rosalie said. That's actually the first time I've heard her apologize. Today's just full of surprises. "So what are we gonna' do for his sweet fifteen?"

"I don't know. Hey, do you remember what we did last year?" Leah looked around the fire and everyone shook their heads. "Any ideas, Mom?"

"Oh, I have plenty of..." Sue started, then stopped when she saw Seth and Jazmyn making their way towards us. Everyone got quiet as they sat down. Jazmyn immediately started in on a conversation with the girls and Seth stared at the rest of us staring at him. His cheeks turned a faint shade of red and he looked down quickly.

"Hi...?"

"Hi!" Amanda waved at him.

"Did I do something? Why are you all staring at me?"

"We're trying to read your mind," Brady joked.

"Pleasant. I'm gonna' go get some water. You want any, Jazz?"

"No. I'm good, thanks," she replied and kissed his cheek. Seth grinned and stood up, headed towards the cooler. When he was out of earshot, Sue started talking again.

"We should surprise him at school."

"Surprise who at school?" Jazmyn took a bite out of a marshmallow.

"Yeah! He'll be _so _embarrassed! It'll be _great_!" Athena laughed.

"I'm totally missing something here!" Jazmyn yelled over everyone else's talking.

"Shut up, he's coming back," Leah hissed. Seth took a swig of his water before sitting down again just as Jazmyn laughed at something Teasha said. His face lit up as her voice rang over the air.

"What'd I say?" Teasha looked around.

"You said..." Jazmyn fell over onto Seth's lap. "Wah-" She couldn't even finish, she was laughing so hard.

"What'd you do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! All I said was 'unity' and-" Teasha looked back at Jazmyn as she sucked in another breath and laughed again.

"That's it!" she said, catching her breath. "You-you...!" She had tears running down her cheeks and her hands on her stomach. "Oh, my gosh! My stomach!" She laughed some more. "Ha! I'm burning calories!" She laughed a little more and then she pattered out. "Whew...I had a good laugh." She looked up at Seth.

"I know. We all heard," he said sarcastically. "I would ask what she was talking about, but that might get you started again."

"Knowing her, it probably would," I laughed. Jazmyn stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"Oh, my gosh, I just realized something!" Alice exclaimed suddenly. "Where're Jared and Kim?"

"Spending their last few days together," Ashley answered.

"Yeah. Kim and her family are moving on Sunday; to be closer to Penn State. That's the college that Kim's going to next semester," Amanda finished.

"And she didn't tell _us_?" Emily asked.

"She didn't want to go through the emotional toll," Ashley said dramatically. "Plus, Jare's been keeping her busy."

"_Very _busy," her sister added, waggling her eyebrows. Ashley hit her and the two giggled. It must be cool to have a twin. I was stuck growing up with two older sisters, so all they liked to do was makeup and hair and crap like that. But Leah was like my twin. We did everything; she was like one of the guys...Yet, a girl at the same time. She still cared about her looks and her hair, but not too much. And she didn't mind getting dirty. I looked down at my imprint, noticing that her face was scrunched up again.

"You okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"I feel weird," she replied back.

"Again? Do you need to lie down?" Without waiting for an answer, I moved Jayah so that Leah could lie on my lap. Emily took my daughter from me and started playing with her. I rubbed Leah's cheek. She'd been complaining of feeling 'weird' for a while now. I've been trying to coax her to see Carlisle, but she just keeps turning me down. I sighed and listened in on the guys' conversations.

"_I heard_..." Jazmyn sang to the tune of an Adele song. "_That it's your birthday next week_..." She looked at Seth who rolled his eyes.

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"I figured it out 'cause I'm a _good girlfriend_," she answered, poking his chest.

"Really? That was a whole month ago."

"I can forgive, but I can never forget, Sethy-poo." She giggled. Seth looked at her cheek and Jazmyn stopped. "Back to the subject," she said quickly.

"Aww...C'mon, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is," Sue chimed in.

"Oh, so _you _told her," Seth's eyes narrowed.

"No. I didn't."

"What do you wanna' do for your birthday?" Alice asked eagerly. Seth leaned back against the lawn chair he was sitting in.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"...Nothing."

"...Nothing?"

"Why is that so hard to comprehend? I don't want to do anything, and I don't want you guys doing anything remotely 'special' on that day. I want it to be quiet and peaceful and normal."

"When have you ever known a day with _us _to be 'quiet and peaceful and normal?'" Edward asked.

"He has a point," Leah said from my lap.

"So? I just...Don't want to do anything, is all." He shrugged. End of sentence. But I knew there was much more to it than that. Seth had always been the person to want to do something on his birthday. What made him not want to do anything now? Well, he _was _getting older. Could that be it?

Shaking off the thought, I grinned again and continued on to a different conversation. I even joined in with the girls.

"Zachary. That's what I'll name him," Jazmyn was saying and looked up at Seth. They were talking about the names of their future children. "I want two little boys. Maybe a little girl to keep the house feminine; but _definitely _two boys. That's it. No _way _am I becoming a Michelle Duggar."

"That lady with, like, forty kids?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhh, he_llo_? She only has nineteen!" Athena retorted.

Rebecca scoffed. "Only?"

"That is still a lot of children," Evangeline said.

"What about Mal? He has eight brothers and sisters," Syanne said.

"Oh, yeah," Malachi laughed.

"You're all named after books or people in the Bible. What's up with that?" asked Emmett.

"Mom and Dad like Bible names. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But it sounds cool together. Who is there...?"

"Matthew, Mark, Naomi, Esther, John, Luke, Timmy..."

"And the baby?" Emily cocked her head.

"Miriam," answered Malachi.

"I could _never _do what your parents do," Leah said. "Which group of kids are quintuplets?"

"Matthew, Mark, Naomi, Esther, and John. They're all thirteen as of...Six months ago."

"_Two _teenage girls? How do you deal with them?" Brady asked.

"I dunno. I really don't talk to them that much, anyway. They're annoying."

"They didn't lookthirteen when I saw them," I said. "They looked like little kids."

"They all do."

"Oh..."

"I love 'em, but I like coming here better. Miriam doesn't know how to stop crying, and the girls always have their friends over, Mom's trying to multi-task; cooking, cleaning, changing diapers, and yelling at the top of her lungs. And Dad's just trying to find a place to help through it all...Life at home's pretty hectic. And it takes me forever just to get out the door; Tim's always hanging on to my leg, begging me to take him with me."

"Aww, you can bring him over. The more the merrier!" Leah laughed.

"Yeah, but there's always so many people at your house already," Malachi smiled sheepishly.

"So? You guys are awesome," I laughed.

"Aww, we love you, too, Jakey," Teasha winked at me.

"Aw - Jay! Great, kid. That's awesome," Seth said flatly. He held Jayah out in front of him and stared at the big chocolate stain on his shirt. My daughter giggled and kicked her legs, chocolate and marshmallow stuff all over her. She threw the rest of her crackers and chocolate at her uncle and giggled again. It landed on his face, right next to his nose and the group around the fire busted with laughter. Seth closed his eyes slowly and then opened them, shooting a look at Jayah. She put her fist in her mouth and fluttered her eyes. That made me laugh harder; that's something that she undoubtedly got from her mom. Seth glanced at his girlfriend and sighed. "Guess I deserved that." Leah sat up and chuckled lightly.

"C'mon, Jayah. It's time for bed, anyway. Say 'bye' to Uncle Seth." Jayah waved and Leah kissed her cheek and took her inside. Seth chuckled and wiped away the mess from his face.

"Real cute kid, Jake. Real cute."

"Hey, she's related to you, too!"

"Oh. Right," he laughed a little.

"Sethy-poo, you got something on your face," Jazmyn cooed. Said wolf wiped at his cheek.

"Where?"

"Riiiiggghhht...There," she pointed to his lips and then kissed him.

"Okay...I'm out. Bye, guys. See you tomorrow!" Malachi shuddered and stood up. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows before going around the house.

"Can you get a room, please?" Quil covered Claire's eyes and she giggled.

"You're not even getting the gunk off his face!" Teasha added. Jazmyn yanked Seth's collar and pulled him off the lawn chair.

"This is _so _awkward now," I sighed. I glanced at Sue who was rolling her eyes. She stood up and pulled Seth out from under his imprint.

"Time to go. I don't need the joy of watching _your _children, Seth." A series of 'ohhhs' and laughter sounded from the group as people got up to leave. Seth and Jazmyn turned a deep shade of red and Jazz ran her hands down the side of her body.

"I still want to savor the days of my perfect hourglass figure," she winked and the group laughed harder. She leaned up and kissed Seth's cheek.

"See you later. Call me?" Seth nodded and Sue dragged him around the house.

When everyone had left and I had put out the fire, Syanne helped me carry in the extra bags of marshmallows and Embry held Kyle. He put him to bed and took Syanne's hand.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

"See ya' later, Boss Man. I won't have her in too late," Embry laughed.

"Okay. Bye, guys." I watched as they left and phased, running into the forest for patrol. I double checked Jayah, who was already fast asleep. Then I rubbed Kyle's head.

I walked into the doorway of my room and froze. Leah was standing there wearing only a bra and her pajama pants. She was gawking at the mirror, turning this way and that. She placed a hand to her stomach, running it down and then up again. She looked down at it in her reflection, then focused on me. Her eyes got wider. She mouthed my name and then turned, her mouth still agape. My own mouth hung slack as I stared at her belly.

No one else probably would have been able to see it, but with my heightened senses, I could see a small bump. It stuck out prominently from the rest of her body, and I could hear a faint heartbeat. Faint. But still there.

Crap...

She couldn't be. No. She couldn't.

Leah stared at me, her mouth still hung open, mouthing my name.

"Jacob..."

"You're not. No. You're. Not."

"How could you not think that I am? I've been feeling all weird and funky for the past few weeks, Jake! Only a few minutes ago, I puked my guts out for no apparent reason. I can hear the heartbeat. The _freaking heartbeat_! And I..." If it was possible, her eyes got wider and she paled. "I phased. I phased yesterday, Jacob. What if I hurt him? Or her?" Her eyes welled up. "Jacob! I hurt him!" I took Leah's shoulders into mine and shook her lightly.

"Shut _up_, Leah. You're not. It's a misunderstanding. I'm gonna'..." I led her to the bed and sat her down. She took the seat almost robotically, still staring into my eyes. Without hesitating, I ran out the door and towards Old Quil's Corner Store. I grabbed every test he had and threw it on the counter. Old Quil looked at me and opened his mouth to say something.

"Shhh!" I hushed him sharply. "Don't say anything!" I threw a fifty on the counter, not bothering to wait for my change.

A whole twenty minutes later, Leah was sitting on the bed, bouncing her leg and I paced the room because I was too nervous to sit. The timer buzzed and I stopped. Leah's leg bouncing ceased. The house seemed to stand still as I took the tests into my hands. There were five in total. I closed my eyes and walked back into the room. Leah bit her lip and a couple of tears managed to escape her green eyes. Slowly, I read the tests out loud.

"Positive. Positive, Positive, Positive...Puh-positive." Leah's hands flew to her mouth and she looked down. I thought backwards in time. It couldn't have been the time when we'd came from Seattle; no, it'd be too early to tell. I raked my mind for any clue to...Wait.

_"I can't wait to marry you, Leah," I whispered into my imprint's ear. Goosebumps rose on her neck despite her raised body heat. I started kissing her neck and she wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned. Picking her up, I laid her gently on our bed and gazed into her emerald green eyes. Suddenly she yanked on my shoulders and we were kissing. Feverishly. Like we'd never see each other again. When it started getting heated, I pulled away, gasping for air. She smiled and kissed my cheek slowly. _

_ "Make love to me, Jacob..." she whispered. I did._

I shivered out of the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday.

But it wasn't yesterday. That was two months ago. There was no denying it now. She was. She was, she was, she was.

Leah was pregnant.

My imprint was crying now. Her hands were on her face and she choked back sobs. I dropped the tests and flew to her side. I held her and tried soothing her by rubbing her back.

"I'm so scared, Jacob."

"Why? We already have Jayah."

"I know, but...What's everyone else gonna' say? We're not even _married _yet, and we're already expecting our second child." I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't say anything. "And...I think that I've hurt the baby. I phased. Remember? When we did that thing for you to become Alpha. I phased, Jake. What if the baby's dying because of me?"

"He's not, Leah. I know he's not." I grasped her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "That baby's gonna' live. I _know _he's gonna' live. I'll see to it. We're going to get through this, Leah. We've gotten through much worse before. We'll get through it." I hugged her tightly again. "You're too damn stubborn to let him die, anyway." Despite herself, Leah chuckled into my chest and sniffed.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Well...If you're not ready, then I won't tell, either. I hope your stomach's good at hide and seek."

"I'm too small right now. But I'll get bigger; I just gotta' wear a lot of loose clothes. Do you think we should tell Syanne?"

"Is she good at keeping a secret?"

"She kept that secret about her foster parents from the social worker; you tell me."

"Oh, well, then yeah. I'll tell her. You get some rest." I kissed her head and let it linger, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

Herbal Essence, I think.

Once the room was cleaned and Leah was asleep, I walked slowly towards Jayah's room. Kyle was sleeping across from her on the other side, his teething ring half in his mouth and half out. I refocused on my daughter. She was so beautiful; hair as black as coal and eyelashes longer than anyone's I'd ever seen. Aside from Leah's, of course. I rubbed her head, relishing in the way her hair felt so silky and smooth in my work-callused hands. She drew in a breath and then let it out, sticking her fist into her mouth and curling up a little more. I smiled again and thought to Leah and my unborn child.

I..._We _could handle another kid. Mentally and financially. I'm almost done with my first semester of college, and Leah has that job at the hospital...We're doing so good. Anyone could see that. I just hope they're not going to lessen their respect for us - mainly me, as the Alpha - just because Leah was pregnant again. But the guys were excepting; they'd took Leah's pregnancy well the first time. They'd do it again. I know they will. But I had to keep quiet.

I sighed again and chuckled at the time last year when we had found out about Jayah. Every time Leah had morning sickness, she'd always blame me. But we laughed over it. It was terrible only being able to see her during the day; that's when she was staying with Sam and Emily...Dang, that must have been _really _awkward. Anyway, now that we had this house...

I looked around and grinned.

I didn't have to worry if she was okay or not. We could see each other whenever we wanted to. No worries.

I'm going to start working harder at keeping the area safe. I don't want my girls - or anyone else for that matter - getting hurt again. When that vampire had snuck into my house and almost killed Leah, I thought I was gonna' die. And I would've, if she had. But she didn't. And I was glad for that...But Syanne had to pay the consequences.

Never again will that happen. Not while I'm Alpha.

"Jacob?" I jumped and turned towards the doorway to look at Syanne.

"Sy? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. How long have _you _been s-standing _there_?"

"I dunno." I glanced out the doorway and towards my room. "Syanne..."

"What's wrong?" She was suddenly on alert and I saw her shake a little.

"Nothing like that, Sy. Calm down." That was an order and she did immediately. She walked forward and looked me dead in my eyes. I took in a breath and blurted out, "Leah's pregnant." I let out my breath.

"She is?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell _anyone_. Not even Embry."

"But I tell Embry e-everything! H-he'll want tuh-to know what's bothering me, and-"

"Syanne," I hissed. She was getting louder with everything that came out of her mouth. We both looked at the crib and held our breaths as Jayah stirred. Her eyes twitched, but she didn't wake up. I turned back to Sy. "_You can't tell anyone_," I ordered. I hated using it, but I did. I used the Alpha command and she kept her mouth shut. "Leah was hesitant to let me tell you, but she said I could. She doesn't want anyone else knowing. Not yet."

"But what if it slips out or suh-something?"

"It won't. I know it won't. You kept that secret from the social worker for two years." She looked down, and I regretted using the past against her. I touched her shoulder and she looked back up at me. "You can keep a secret. Leah and I trust you."

"Oh-okay. Since you g-guys trust me, and ah-all." She hugged me and kissed her son's head. She went to her room after that.

I ran my fingers through my hair and rechecked the babies again. Then I left. I hopped into the Rabbit and drove towards the graveyard. There, I walked towards Mom's stone. I didn't expect to see her there, though. But when I saw a dark figure, I re-thought my theory.

"Mom?" I called. The figure turned, and I saw that it was Rebecca. I let out a breath, feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't my mother.

"Jacob? What are you doing here? It's late."

"I could say the same to you, Becca." My sister had her arms wrapped around her and she chuckled and shook her head, looking down. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Are _you _going to answer _me_?"

"Okay. I wanted to see Mom. Now. Answer _me_."

"I'm here for the same reason," Rebecca answered simply. I knew that there was more to it than that and narrowed my eyes, cocking my head. Rebecca pursed her lips and sat down. I took a seat next to her. "It's been a while since I've been here; almost five years. I guess...I just miss her."

"I do, too."

"I know. You were so little, Jakey." She rubbed my arm and smiled. "But now look at you," she gave a short laugh, "you look down at me, and I'm two years older than you!" I smiled and sighed, still looking at my older sister. She was quiet and she looked out at the dark silhouettes of the trees.

"There's still more." Rebecca looked at me again and let out a deep sigh.

"The pull is strong. Ever since he imprinted on me, I've been seeing him every day. I feel guilty saying it but...I spend more time with him than I do with Adam. My own _fiancé_. It's like the only time that I see him is when I got home in the evenings. Even then, we barely talk to each other. And...Ugh, why am I even _telling _you this? You don't like talking about girl stuff. I should've just talked to Leah-"

"No! No, this is interesting. Do you still love Adam?"

"Of course! With all my heart..."

"Are you ready to get married to him?"

I didn't miss her moment of hesitation before she finally said, "Yes. I am. Darren and I are just good friends, and we still will be after I'm happily married."

"Happily?"

"Happily."

"...Happily."

"Who died and made you my echo?" Rebecca joked, and lightly slapped the back of my head. I laughed.

"I just want you to have a good life, Becks. And if he hurts you, I'm gonna' kill him. I don't care if I'm a werewolf; I'll crush him. Like a toothpick." Rebecca laughed and hugged me from the side.

"I know you will." We sat like that for a few seconds. It was a real, true brother-sister moment.

"So...Darren. What do you guys do? He seems to be riding on Cloud Nine when he's at work."

"Mmm...We just talk, is all. Sometimes we'll take a few walks, or ride our bikes. But he's really great company. Don't tell anyone, but...It's really cool having an imprint. Like, you know that they'll always be there, no matter what." Rebecca shrugged and smiled widely; an exact replica of Rachael. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if it really _was _Rebecca or Rachael you were talking to. You really had to know them; they looked that much alike.

I looked down and thought about Leah. "Yeah...They'll _always _be there."

"Thinking about my future sister-in-law?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your big sister; I _always _know. How is she? I noticed that she was looking a little under the weather today at the campfire."

"She's...She's good. Asleep."

"Oh. Okay. Well...I should be heading back. I wasn't supposed to be out this long." Rebecca stood up and ran her fingers through her long hair. The two of us started walking towards the gate. We stopped at the Rabbit, and I noticed that there was no other car here.

"You going to see Rach tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you there." She started walking down the road.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. I'm good. I like walking. I enjoy the quiet." She gave me a reassuring grin and disappeared down the path towards Dad's. I watched her figure go down the walk, and noticed another one join her. I recognized the scent as Darren's and I smiled at the two as they continued walking. He'd keep her safe.

00000000000000000000000

"Eww...Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you every second of the freaking day?" Leah sighed from the bathroom floor. She flushed the contents of her stomach down the toilet and leaned her head on the tiled wall. I spit out some toothpaste and wiped my mouth.

"I dunno. I wish _I _was the one going through this and not you." Leah giggled a little.

"Trust me. You don't want to." We laughed and then stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"It's me," Syanne said.

"Come in," I called and helped Leah up. We walked into the room and Syanne opened the door and stepped in.

"Rachael called and she wants us all at the hospital. I'm gonna' catch a ride with Embry, and I'll take Kyle. Jayah's already ready, she's chilling in her crib. I fed her and Kyle both, changed their diapers, and got them ready for the day. Jay's diaper bag is packed...Oh, and there's some breakfast in the microwave for you guys." She rubbed her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Gee...Thanks, Sy."

"Anytime. I wanna' start helping out more, y'know?" Syanne glanced at Leah's stomach and then back up at us. Leah hugged the young wolf and kissed her cheek and I ruffled her hair. Syanne giggled and fixed it. "Jake..." She waved once more and left. Leah sat down at the vanity and began brushing her hair.

"You won't be missing my long hair anymore. It'll be coming back soon."

"Great! I like it long."

"I do, too, believe it or not."

I threw on a shirt and some jeans and glanced outside. Soft snowflakes fell, but melted as they got to the ground. I smiled.

"You won't have any trouble hiding. It's snowing. You can just put on a sweater." Leah gasped and ran to her drawers, pulling out some clothes.

"Jewel's first snow! Oh, she'll be so excited."

Four outfit changes and eleven pancakes later, we were at the hospital. I held Jayah and brushed snow off her beanie, suddenly noticing that she almost _always _had something in her hair. Whether it was a hat, a headband, a flower, or a bow, there was always _something_. Leah messed with her sweater; tugging on it and fixing it around the belly area.

"Quit it, Leah. It's not noticeable. If you keep on messing with it, then it will be." Leah bit her lip and stopped. She put a smile on her face as we walked into Rachael's room. Carlisle was there, and so was his family. The whole Pack was here, too, and they all gave us wide grins. Rachael was propped up on her bed and Paul sat next to her. He had a small bundle in his arms, and Rachael had two. Leah flew to the other side and cooed at the little babies.

"Who's who?" Rachael looked down to her left and then to her right.

"These are my boys. This one is Aaron." She bounced her right arm a little. "And this cutie over here is Aiden."

"Aiden? What happened to Adam?"

"We realized that there's already another Adam. It'd be confusing. So, we renamed him. Aiden. I like it better, anyway." Rachael winked at Rebecca's fiancé, who laughed.

"This is Arielle," Paul said happily. I handed Jayah to Evangeline and made a beeline for my new niece. Paul kissed her forehead and handed her to me. I held her and gazed at her face tenderly. She was just as beautiful as Jayah. Long eyelashes and angelic chestnut hair. An exact replica of Paul. She had her eyes opened, and she looked up at me with hazel orbs. She rubbed her face with her hands and moved her mouth around, showing off a big dimple on her left cheek. I looked back up at Rachael.

"Who knew you and _Paul _could make such a beauty?" My comment made the room burst with laughter. I handed Arielle to Dad after that. He held her carefully and kissed both of her closed eyes and then her head.

"The creatures that God makes...She's beautiful. Just beautiful." My niece - I _love _saying that - was passed around with her brothers. Out of the two boys, Aiden seemed to take to me the most. He stared up at me as I held him and held my finger tight. I laughed.

"Iron grip. Must get it from me," I winked at Paul and Rachael.

"You wish!"

During the time that we were all in the hospital room, we laughed and talked and joked like we were at my house. The room had a sense of warmth to it even though snow fell outside.

"How do you feel about your new cousins, Jewel?" Alice asked. Jayah looked down at Arielle, who stared back at her. Jayah cocked her head and then leaned down and touched her lips to her cousin's head.

"Aww...She likes her!" Athena cooed. "There gonna' be great friends." Jayah did the same thing to Aiden and Aaron, and then smiled at the rest of us. I took my daughter and held her the rest of the time we were in the room. Suddenly, I remembered something and handed Jayah back to Evangeline.

"I'll be right back." I kissed Leah's cheek and then left. I walked down the hallway and towards the playroom. Marie was there again; singing away. Seth and Jazmyn sat next to her; Jazmyn singing with her mother, and Seth holding a little boy. The boy had a baseball cap over his bald head, and it was a little big. Seth turned it to the side and high-fived the little boy, who laughed in response.

I continued looking around the room and never saw her. I gave the room one last sweep and frowned. Then I walked down the hall towards her room - yes, I still remember where it was. The door was already open and I walked in, looking around. A custodian was changing out the sheets and blanket on the single bed in there.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked. The elderly woman looked up. "Do you know what happened to the little girl? The one that stayed here?" A dark cloud seemed to wash over the woman's face.

"Miracle Rose?" I nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry, sir. She died in her sleep last night. Oh, still so beautiful. A nice, contented smile on her face, too. Oh...Are you a friend of hers? Of the family?" I didn't answer and looked down. "Sir?" Without an answer, I left the room and walked slowly down the hall. I stopped again by the playroom; Marie was still singing to the children.

How could she be so happy when she _knew _that she was destined to die soon? Marie, all those little kids...I looked at the little boy still talking to Seth. They looked so happy, and they seemed to have a special kind of bond.

_I _had that kind of bond with Miracle Rose. I'd only known her beautiful little face for not even fifteen minutes, yet...It had seemed like we'd known each other a lifetime. I had become too attached to her in such a short time and now look what happened. She died.

That's my problem. I get too attached to something too quickly. It happened with Mom. Now Miracle Rose. Who's next? Marie? It's already bad enough about Rose. Now, I'd have to go through the grief of losing Marie, too. That beautiful woman who acted like every day was the best day to ever hit the face of the earth. Would Leah leave me, too? Jayah?

I looked back at Seth and the little boy. They were too attached. Already. How long had Seth known him? The little boy would leave this world soon, and Seth would probably become more depressed than he already is.

I stared into the room; at the spot where I'd first seen Rose's glowing little face. I could see her there, gazing at Marie as she sang those beautiful notes. And then I saw her face as she slowly turned to me and saw me with those big brown eyes of hers. The way she grinned like she knew me. She _did _know me. From the first time we saw each other. I remembered the way that she talked to me; asked me if I believed in miracles. And I did. I had Jayah. Leah. Family. Her. We had only known each other for three minutes at that time.

I could still hear her voice in my ears, ringing like the Christmas bells that sounded at the church.

_"Remember me kindly, Jacob..."_

How she'd kissed my cheek and gave me one last grin and went into her room. Miracle Rose was...She _was _a miracle.

A miracle gone too soon.

**Aww...It's sad! Actually, most of it is sad. Except for the fluff with Rachael and Paul and the babies. Do you think the name change was too much? Sorry I did it at the last minute...I had already repeated Brandon's name. Did you know that was actually on ACCIDENT? I only realized it when I did that one chapter when they met each other. **

**So, anyway, review! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**P.S. I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Oh, the joys of an early update. Writer's block has OFFICIALLY left my mind. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and don't worry about the ending too much. Surprise twist coming up!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 45

Seth's P.o.V.

_"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking around at the guys. Paul, Sam, Embry, Jacob, and Leah all walked slowly towards me and I backed up with each step they took. They couldn't stop me. They wouldn't. I had to get rid of her. She wanted me dead? Fine. I'll just go ahead and get it over and done with._

_ "We're here to stop you," Leah said. "Don't do it, Seth. I'd have no one left if I lost you." With every word she said, I took a step towards the cliff._

_ "But I have to, Lee. It's the only way to get rid of her. And look at it this way; I'll be with Dad." Dad. I loved him so much. Now I'd be with him. I took some more steps, impatient to feel myself stop breathing. _

_ "No! Seth! You know he wouldn't want this!" my sister yelled. Umm, yeah. He would. I know he'll be happy to see me. Father and son reunited again. "Seth! Please! Don't do it! Don't leave me!" Oh, Leah. So selfish. She wanted me to herself. Why couldn't Dad have me, too? This would fix that..._

_ That, and the problem with my homicidal mom. _

_ I put my arms out like I was balancing and took some more steps back. This is going too slow. I need to speed this up..._

_ "I'm sorry, Leah. It's for my own good."_

_ "Seth! Kid! Just stop!" Paul yelled. "It wouldn't be the same! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Okay...He was gonna' say that, huh? Screw it. I don't care. He leaned forward, and I leaned back. He leaned back and I leaned forward. _

_ Okay. This game is getting old._

_ "I can't procrastinate any longer guys," I said flatly. I took some baby steps back and felt the earth crumble from under my feet. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. I looked at Leah one last time, memorizing her face. Then Jacob sprinted towards me and I fell back. _

_ Falling. I'd never been cliff diving, and now I knew what the guys were talking about when they said that it felt great. I closed my eyes and took in one last gulp of air on this earth. Then coldness. But it was nothing against my fiery skin. I didn't bother holding my breath and I gulped in water by what seemed like the gallons. I couldn't breathe...My vision was becoming dim...I smiled and looked at the surface..._

_ My last glimpse of light._

_ I was gone. Gone. No breath. I'm dead. I know I am. I've been under here too long. I can't feel anything. My whole body is numb. I can't see. It's dark. How am I still thinking...?_

_ Suddenly, I'm standing in the middle of the road. There's two paths. At the one on the left, Dad's standing there. He's waving to me and smiling. I take a step towards him and then stop upon seeing the other path. Mom's standing there. Her grin is evil; devious. I turned back towards the other path._

_ "Dad..." I breathed. "Dad!" _

_ "Hey, Son. It's so great to see you. I just wish we could be together longer." He gave me a grim smile and reached out towards me; like the 'secret' handshake we used to give each other every day. When I started doing the same, I suddenly turned and looked at Evil Mom again. She waved at me and I back away from Dad. Towards her. It's like a rope was tied around my neck and someone was slowly pulling on it, taking me to my demise. It was my mother, no doubt._

_ "Wait. No!" I yell. Dad smiles again and starts walking down his path, whistling an old show tune. "Dad!" _

_ "It's okay, Seth. I get it. You're not ready," he said, turning towards me. "I'll be here when you are. Until then..." He waved and turned, continuing his whistling. I'm still backing towards Mom, who has her hands out; as if pulling me towards her._

_ No. I'm not going there. No..._

_ My body doesn't follow my brain and I turn run towards my mother. Suddenly I'm shooting forward at lightning speed and I see light. I can't breathe. Something's in my throat. I gasp in a breath and shoot forward, coughing. Is that water? Someone pats my back and I cough up some more. Someone throws themselves onto me, but I keep staring ahead. _

_ "Why didn't you...Just let me die?" I heard myself saying. But it's not me. Not really. Mentally, I tell the voice to shut up. _

_ Someone answers, "I couldn't do that to 'ya, Kid. You got too much to live for." I don't say another word and continue staring out at the ocean. _

_ Too much to live for...Too much to live for..._

Jazmyn and I were sitting in our wolf forms, staring off over the edge of the cliff. Snow fell softly and stuck to the ground, to our fur. But it melted because of our body heat.

_"Whoa, that's intense," _Jazmyn thought. I'd just shown her what had happened last year. Why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Jazmyn moved closer towards me and rubbed her head on my chest. _"I'm just glad that they saved you. I wouldn't have ever met you if they didn't." _

She looked up at me, her hazel eyes sparkling. I touched my nose to hers and pulled away. Then suddenly, we were human again, kissing each other like our lives depended on it. It was getting heated, and I pulled away.

"Jazz..." She shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"No. No regrets. Love me." She pulled me towards her and started kissing me again. My mind went blank after that, and the only thing that I focused on was her. She was everything. For her I'd go to hell and back. She was the whole reason that I stayed on this earth. I vowed to be happy. For her.

Jazmyn kissed me like she'd never be able to kiss me again. I didn't know when, but somewhere during the night, we fell asleep; our clothes haphazardly thrown on our bodies. She had on my shirt, and I just slid on my shorts. I kissed Jazmyn's cheek and pulled her close to me. Then I closed my eyes.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Huh?

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I felt light behind my eyes, and realized that it was morning. Some kind of liquid was dripping into my ear and into the side of my face, but I didn't care. I sighed and buried my face into Jazmyn's hair.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

My eye twitched, but I decided not to actually wake up yet. I was tired. I pulled Jazmyn closer. Then I heard someone snicker. I heard the sound of a button being pressed, and then the _ding _like someone was recording something. I opened my eyes groggily just as water was splashed over Jazmyn and I.

"What the-" Jazmyn shot up.

"Did you get it?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm recording!"

"He's _never _gonna' be able to live _this one _down!"

Still half asleep, I rubbed my face free of ice cold water. A fresh blanket of snow lay on the ground, and a little grass peaked out from where Jazz and I jumped up. I felt snow fall on me, and I groaned and finally opened my eyes. The Pack. The _whole _Pack (minus Paul) stood in front of me and Jazz. Was this a dream? No. It wasn't. Embry held a video camera, and Malachi had a bucket. That's probably where the water had come from.

I groaned again and shook my head, slapping my face. Jazmyn smiled sheepishly.

"Heyy..." she laughed nervously.

"Hi!" Brandon laughed again.

"How long have you been here?" I slurred sleepily, rubbing at my eyes.

"Long enough to completely embarrass you two lovebirds _and _get a video," Sam laughed.

"Did it really need to take _all _of you?" I growled.

"Well, Sue called all of us, asking where you were," Quil shrugged. "And Emily was going crazy because Jazmyn didn't go back after patrol. We finally got together at...How long ago was that, Bro?"

"I'd say maybe half an hour ago," Embry smirked. "So, we scoured the perimeter. This was one of the last places we would've looked. But-"

"I insisted," Jacob said. He crossed his arms and grinned. "So we found you."

"And I stole Seth's camera while Malachi filled a bucket with water. Let's just call it a birthday present," Embry laughed again.

"Well, gee. Thanks, guys," I said flatly. I glanced at Jazmyn, who had managed to throw on her clothes from yesterday.

"This is priceless. Definitely going in the family photo album," Sam laughed again and stalked off.

"You guys were great. Seth sleeps like little a baby, and Jazmyn smiles in her sleep. It was a beautiful picture," Collin nodded, getting some more laughs from the guys. "You guys should think of going into modeling." Jazz jumped up and fixed her hair. I stood with her.

"Embry. Camera. _Now_," I growled. Embry backed up, still smiling and recording. Jazmyn and I growled, and he started running backwards. Guess what? Still recording. Jazmyn and I ran after him, the rest of the guys trying to follow. Keyword: _trying. _They were laughing so hard, they ended up falling rather than running.

"EMMMBRRRRYYYYY!" Jazmyn screeched. I caught up to him and took him down, snatching the camera out of his hands and pressing the 'stop' button. Then I punched him, but he continued laughing. Once I was on my own two feet again, he repositioned his nose and shook his head. He sat with his elbows on his knees and grinned up at us two.

"Ha! Little bro is a _man_!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and took the SD card out of the camera, tossing it to Jazmyn. "How was it? Good?" Jazmyn scoffed and slapped the side of his head, sashaying down the cliff. I rolled my eyes and turned to follow her. But then I stopped and turned back towards Embry.

"It was great. Don't tell her I told you, though." I ran after Jazmyn.

Embry yelled after me, "WOOHOO! _Yeah_!" I smirked and took Jazmyn's hand.

"Those guys are such jerks," she said flatly. I chuckled softly and pulled her into my side. "I still love 'em, though. They're like my big brothers. My big, muscular, purvey, annoying-yet-lovable brothers." She grinned at me and we walked into my backyard. "I should head over to Emily's. It's Apple Smashing Season! Everyone's meeting at Em's. Come, okay?"

"Okay." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. Even with the major height acceleration, she still had to do that. But I didn't mind. She pulled away and bit her lip with a smile.

"See you later." I watched her disappear before heading inside. I was able to sneak upstairs and shower and get dressed before she attacked me with questions.

Opening the medicine cabinet, I took out the orange bottle. I squinted my eyes; something I did when I was trying to decide on something; in this case if I should take the pills or not. Did I feel depressed today?

...

No.

Nothing could bring me down today. Not even the memory of last year.

I put the bottle of pills back and felt...Happy. Happier than I'd ever felt before. I felt like I did before Leah left and Dad died. Like I had a big bubble of happiness and love around me, and everyone that was with me would feel it, too.

I grinned at myself in the mirror and breathed out a, "Whoa." I ran my hands through my hair and grinned again. Then I padded down the stairs. "Hey, Mom!" I greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"H-hi, Seth," she cocked her head. She looked confused. I'd never greeted her this way in...Well, forever. "Are you...Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It's my _birthday_! Why _wouldn't _I be feeling okay? You have anything planned for me?" I picked up an apple out of the fruit basket and tossed it around in my hands, then finally took a bite. Mom stared at me some more before slowly brightening. She opened the cabinet and used her vampire power to get something off the top shelf.

"I have something for you." She handed me a wrapped box and I opened it. I pulled out a brand new pair of Nikes sneakers. These were the ones that I had been saving up to buy for...Forever. I've never gotten close to ever buying them, though. I grinned at my mother and kissed her cheek again.

"Thanks. I'll wear 'em today. You're the best, Mom." Mom smiled and posed with her eyes cast up and her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I try." I laughed with her and put on the shoes.

"I'm gonna' head over to Sam's. It's Apple Smashing Season. Remember? Isn't it cool how it fell on my birthday?"

"Ooh, I forgot...Esme and I were going into Seattle today. Please send everyone my love."

"I will, don't worry." I kissed Mom's cheek again with a grin. "See you later."

"Bye, Honey!"

I jogged out of the house, my new sneakers feeling good on my feet. I slowed to a walk and passed houses. Children chased each other around in the snow freshly fallen snow. Parents watched them with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. I passed Aecia Southbrooke's house; she was outside, trying to help her little brother into the car. I turned, hoping she didn't notice me. Unfortunately...

"Hey, Seth," she called. I'm not one to be rude, so I turned.

"Hi, Aecia." She shut the side of her minivan and bit her lip. She walked towards me and I braced myself.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear, "I know what you are. Dog." My eyes widened and I stepped back. "I always knew that the legends were real. And it only became more real to me when I started growing. I've never had muscles before, but now I do. I grew out of my favorite pair of jeans, and now..." She took off her coat. "...I don't even need this. Did I catch it from you or something? I don't mind _knowing _that this crap is real, but _being _one will only make my life terrible!" She crossed her arms, and I half expected her to start shaking. But she didn't. Must've been too early. I sighed.

"Listen, Aecia," I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You didn't 'catch' it from me. It doesn't work that way. And _you _being a wolf...Ah, I'm not too crazy about the idea, either. Here's the deal: _I hate you_. I don't like you. But you're gonna' be a part of my pack soon, so I'm gonna' have to put up with your sorry ass every day. When you phase...Trust me, I'm gonna' do everything in my power to make your life a living hell. You did it to me; so now you're going to get a taste of your own medicine. Now, I don't think that you want to experience firsthand what I can actually do to you when you haven't gained your strength yet. I don't want to get mad today. I want to feel normal. Now, I'm going to go make out with my lovely girlfriend, turn fifteen in an hour, smash some apples, and enjoy my life while _you're _not in it. So please, don't bother me. Got it?" I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head with a small smirk. She crossed her arms and her nostrils flared. She wasn't going to phase. From the looks of it...I'd say about three days. I gave her a small wave and continued on my way, grinning to myself.

_Damn_, that felt good.

I walked into Sam and Emily's without knocking. Emily was chasing Claire around with a pair of jeans and Teasha sat on the couch watching the weather channel. I walked passed her, tapping her right shoulder but appearing on her left. She looked right, then turned left and jumped.

"Seth!" she yelled.

"That's my name," I laughed.

"What's got _you _so happy today? And Jazmyn, too. When she came in, she was practically _floating _up the stairs." I looked at the staircase. Really? _I'd _had that affect on her? I grinned wider and turned back towards my friend.

"It's my birthday, don't you know?"

"Wait. I thought you didn't want to do anything?"

"I had a change of heart."

"Oh, okay. Happy birthday!"

"Who's birthday?" Claire slowed down. She was only in a white t-shirt and little underwear. Emily snuck up behind her and grabbed her torso. Claire growled like an animal and flailed her arms around, somehow ending up upside down. I watched with amusement as Emily finally got her into the jeans and set her down. Claire glared at her aunt and took her sunglasses out of her sweater pocket, putting them on over her eyes. She turned back to Teasha and I, brightening instantly. "Who's birthday? Do we got cake?"

"Only if Emily wants to make any," I said, my voice raised a little.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" she asked.

"Both."

"Sure. Anything for our birthday boy," she grinned and ruffled my hair. I laughed and fixed it. "Jazz! Seth's here!"

"One minute!" my imprint sang down the stairs. Thirty seconds later she bounced down the staircase. "_Hey, hey, hey, daddy_!" She sang and jumped into my arms.

"Not here!" Sam yelled, walking in. Jazmyn hopped out and covered her face, blushing.

"Ha! Caught red handed...Again!" Jacob said, coming in behind him.

"What does he mean 'again...?'" Teasha stood up and looked at Jazmyn.

"Yes. Please tell," Emily cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"I'd show you, but some people like to steal video cameras," Embry came in, Syanne hooked onto his arm. In his left arm, Embry held Kyle.

"I _know _you're not talking," I said. "It was mine to begin with!"

"He's right, y'know," Jacob nodded.

"Shut up, Black," Embry barked.

"Make me, Call." The two growled at each other, then broke out laughing. Kyle laughed with them, too. Even though I'm pretty sure that he didn't even know what they were talking about.

"What happened? I don't like not knowing about things. Especially when they have to do with two of my best friends," Teasha pouted.

"Really, Teasha? We're your best friends?" I joked.

"We caught these two up on the cliff. Had one hell of a night," Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Aww...Sam," I groaned, not wanting to start in on the story.

Teasha's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. "_Jazmyn_!"

"_Teasha_!" Jazmyn played.

"Seth!" I laughed.

"_Seth_!" the two girls looked at me.

"_Jazmyn_!" Emily seemed to get the message. Then she looked at me and hit my head multiple times. She can hit pretty hard. Especially with the spoon she was holding. "_Seth_!" The door opened and more people came in.

"Qwil!" Claire ran to her imprint.

"Claire!"

"Brandon's here!" Brandon announced.

"Emily!" I shielded myself from Emily's deadly thwacks from her spoon.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?" Syanne screeched. The house got quiet and I froze in my defensive stance from Emily whacking me with her spoon. We all stared at the young werewolf. "Sorry. Kyle just doesn't l-like the noise, is ah-all."

"Okay. Everyone needs to stay calm," Emily stood in the middle of two groups; one side was me and Jazmyn. On the other, was the Pack, either looking confused or smirking at me and Jazmyn. I just smiled back.

I opened my mouth, "Em-"

"Don't talk!" she waved her spoon at me. Some of the guys snickered. She turned towards me, her scars more noticeable on her red face. She had her hands out towards my neck, as if she wanted to choke me. "You...You..."

"It's apple smashing time!" Leah exclaimed, walking in with Jayah. Emily froze and stared at her. I turned towards my sister, mouthing for her help. "What...? What's happening? Em? Are you trying to _choke _my baby brother?"

"YES!" Emily and I yelled at each other.

"What'd you do?" Leah's shoulders slumped. Emily, Jazmyn, and I all started talking at once. Jazmyn and I were trying to sugar coat everything, while Emily was screaming and yelling and threatening all at once. It all ended with Jazmyn rolling her eyes and plopping on the couch while Emily and I yelled at each other. "SHUT UP!" I couldn't disobey my Alpha's fiancé - who's also my sister - so I shut up. Emily plopped down next to Jazmyn. "Now. I want _someone _to explain this to me." I sat down next to Emily. She looked at me, then at Jazmyn.

"Okay, this is what happened," Jazmyn stood up and took a deep breath. "Seth and I were running patrol last night and then he kind of showed me what was in his head after what happened last year and I was all 'whoa, that's intense' and he just nodded and I was like 'I'm just glad they saved you' and then we phased back and we started kissing and then he tried to be nice and was all 'Jazz' and it was my fault because I told him 'no regrets' and then we started kissing some more and I was all happy because he was my first and then we fell asleep and then woke up because the guys poured water all over us and were making videos and I slapped Embry because he had the video and asked Seth if 'it was good' and then we went home and I showered and changed and-" She took another deep breath. "And now Emily's all mad because the guys were all telling about what happened and she's yelling at me because we didn't use protection and there's just the _slightest _chance that I could get pregnant." Jazmyn bit her lip and grimaced.

Pregnant. I hadn't thought about that. _We _hadn't thought about that.

My happiness faltered a bit.

I couldn't take care of a baby! I'm fifteen! I'm not prepared. Especially mentally. With all that's going on in my head, I would _never _be able to bring up a baby.

I groaned and threw my head back onto the couch. I looked up again when I heard someone start laughing. Leah. She was holding her stomach and laughing.

"Whew...That's good. Now, really. What happened?" She looked at me. The house was silent as everyone either stared at me looking at Leah who was still grinning and looking at me or Jazmyn. Her smile faltered. "For real. Guys..." Jazmyn and I looked at each other. "Guys! What were you...? Oh, my _gosh_! This is..."

"Hello! I said 'slightest!'" Jazmyn said.

"Why is it the slightest? It's 99.9 _percent_!" Leah screeched. I put my head in my hands.

"No. It's not. Because..." Jazmyn bit her lip and looked around the room. "Because...Who am I kidding? You're right!"

"It's too early to find out now. When's your next period?" Emily asked.

"Uhh...Like, three weeks."

"Okay. Three weeks. Three weeks..." Emily took some deep breaths. I repeated it to myself in my head, too.

Three weeks.

Three weeks.

Three weeks.

000000000000000000000000

Three Weeks Later

"Jazz, you've been ignoring me for the past few days. All of us," I took Jazmyn's hand in mine and into the Launch Pad. There was no one in here, and it was good for privacy. Jazmyn bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I wanted to wait a couple of days. To see if it was..." She put her face into her hands.

"What?"

"Seth...I'm late."

**Ha. Ha-ha. Ha. The next chapter will be up soon. Review, please.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ooh...I left you guys at a cliff hanger, didn't I? **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 46

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I'd said it. I'd said it. My period was late.

"So does that mean that you're..." Seth looked at my stomach.

"I...I...Yes...? I don't know." I bit my lip and looked at him. He seemed to pale and he jumped up and paced the Launch Pad. "Seth..."

"Jazmyn..." he said. "Jazz..._Jazmyn_!" He stopped pacing. "I...I'm..." He took one last look at me and walked. He placed his hands on the back of his head and walked. Then he started running. Leaving me alone.

"Seth!" I stood up. "SETH!" I screeched. He's gone. He's...He's gone. He left me.

I sat down again and started crying. I'm not. I'm not. Why did this have to happen to me? I'm a terrible daughter. Dad's gone, and I took advantage of it. Big time. He'll kill me. Mom's sick in the hospital. I'm...

I'm going to talk to Carlisle. But not at the hospital. I'm going to make a house call.

00000000000000000000

I'm alone. Totally alone. Seth's gone. Been gone for two days now. Dad's in Chicago. Mom's at chemo. The Pack is probably doing something better than being with me; the slut. I walked up to the Cullen's front steps and paused, biting my lip. Butterflies started to wake up in my stomach.

Then again, that was probably just morning sickness.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs. The door opened and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Come on in."

0000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

I needed to go back...

No. I'll stay here. Live off the land.

But Jazmyn needed me.

No! She's perfectly fine by herself.

I let out a growl and threw off my clothes, phasing. I immediately regretted it.

_"Seth!" _Syanne thought.

_ "Kid, where are you?" _Jacob asked.

Forgetting about the shared mind thing for a moment, I looked around in a panic, showing the guys where I was. Crap...That wasn't meant to happen.

_"We're coming for you. Stay-" _I phased back before Jacob could finish his command and threw on my clothes. Then I started running. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I ran faster. Harder.

I'm scared. I admit it: I'm scared.

I finally stopped by a small lake and look into the water at my reflection. I'm pale. Almost as pale as a leech. There's dark circles under my eyes and I looked like a zombie. I put my hands into the water for a drink, distorting my image.

I wonder how Jazmyn is...?

She's _fine_. Quit thinking about her, dumbass.

But I left her. Alone to care for that baby. It'll never know its father.

Thinking about Jazz made my chest ache. I clutched it and growled. It was a lot stronger now. I've been gone for almost three days. I don't know where I am. I'm tired. Hunger is biting at my stomach like a cult of blood-thirsty vampires.

I stood up and tried to think of which way I should go.

I'm not ready to care full time for a baby. I'm not.

I turned when I heard barks. Out of the trees, the Pack emerged. They phased and pulled on their clothes. I stared at them while they stared at me.

"Kid..." Jacob walked forward. "I know you're scared..." I backed up and fell into the lake. I stayed under for a few seconds, then I started to swim to the other side. "Go after him!" Jacob commanded, his voice muffled. I swam faster and reached the shore just as the rest of the Pack started jumping in after me. I climbed out as fast as I could. Then I ran for my life.

For once, I'm glad that Leah wasn't here. She'd catch up to me for sure. She's the fastest out of all of us. Then there's me. Then Jake...

I pump faster, knowing that Jacob could catch up to me at any minute. I could hear him and the rest of the guys calling my name. But they're way behind. I stopped and tried to come up with something quickly. I looked around, then my eyes land on a tree. I jumped and landed on it, at least five feet from the ground. Then I started to climb. I slipped a couple of times, but I managed to get up high enough to where they didn't see me.

They stopped and look around. I held my breath. But it was no use. They could smell me. Jacob looked up, and the rest of them followed. I turned, my back on the trunk of the tree and my hands digging into the sides of it.

"Seth...Come down," Syanne calls. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed. I had to get out of here before Jacob tried to use an Alpha command. I looked to my left. A tree was close enough that I could just step onto it. If I'm quiet enough...

I stepped onto the tree, quiet as a mouse.

"She needs you, Man!" Embry yells. I ignored him and jumped onto another tree in front of the one that I was on. I heard quiet murmurs and then I heard someone start to climb the other tree. Quickly, I jumped from tree to tree.

"He's not up here!" Paul yelled to the others. I could see him, and I tried my best to blend into the shadows.

"Where did he go?" someone groaned. I recognized the voice as Sam's. "Okay. We're not giving up."

Oh, joy.

"Jake? Orders?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna' split up. Embry, I want you and Sy to go back and tell the others that we found him. We're just having some problems."

"Okay. Come on, Sy." I heard the sound of paws hitting the earth as the two ran back home. My home. Jazz's home. It'll be our _baby's _home...

Shut. _Up_.

"Seth," Brady sang. "Come out, come out...Wherever you are?" He was walking three trees in front of me. I watched him until he disappeared and then I slid down my tree. I was a couple of feet behind him, and I paused before standing up slowly. He turned and I stared at him. "Come _on_. You need to come home." I backed up and ran into someone. I looked up. Paul.

"He's right, Kid. Jazmyn needs you." My chest ached at the mention of her name. I shook my head, clearing it out. Then I ran again. "Damn it. Seth, bro!"

I'm running again. They were starting to get farther and farther behind, but not far enough that I couldn't hear them. I kept running, even though my lungs were on fire. Running wasn't hard, it was just running and crying at the same time that made it hard. I kept running, even though I didn't hear my name being called anymore. I slowed down and turned. They were nowhere in sight.

I turned back again and stared at the big boulder in front of me. I started to climb it and then I sat there. I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to cry.

It's funny how someone could feel so happy and awesome one second. Then the next...You're all sad and depressed. I didn't know how long I was sitting here until I smelled something. Something sweet. Something familiar. I looked up, realizing that it had started to snow again.

Alice came out of the trees. She looked a little surprised to see me.

"I was only coming out to hunt..." she looked up at me and climbed onto the boulder. "I was actually heading back, but I smelled something like a werewolf. A certain werewolf that I know." She smiled. "Hey...You're crying."

No dip, Sherlock.

"So? Are you going to take me back now? Tell me that Jazz needs me?" I knew that she did. I buried my face into my arms again and sniffed.

"No. Actually, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Alice giggled. "Wait...Is that why the Pack was running through here earlier? Did you run away? Jazz's been staying at our house for the past few days now. Why? Ugh...I should know this." Suddenly she was silent. I looked at her and noticed that she was staring straight ahead. As if in a trance. Then she looked at me. "They're coming. Not all of them, though. Jacob...Syanne...Paul...Sam...And someone else, I don't know. You don't want them to know where you are, do you?" I sighed and hesitated before shaking my head. "I probably smell a little like you..."

"How close are they?"

"They're actually about to-" We both looked up when the Pack came out of the trees. Everyone that Alice had said was there was there. I noticed a new person...

Aecia.

Her hair was shorter. She was taller. And she didn't look as bitchy as before. She looked _beyond _bitchy. Mad at the world. I scooted back and stood up. Alice hopped off the boulder.

"He doesn't want to be bothered," she said.

"But he needs to come home, Alice," Jacob argued.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"...We think that Jazmyn's pregnant. But Seth ran out and now we're trying to get him back because she needs him," Sam answered. Alice looked at me. I'd left that out.

"Oh...Then..." she turned. Officially on their side now. "It's time to come home."

"You don't understand," I whispered.

"No. You _need _to come home," Jacob barked. It was almost an order, but not quite. I looked at him, and knew that he was about to use one. I looked around. "There's no running now."

"Listen, Kid. I know you're scared. I've been there. But you _need _to come back with us," Paul said.

"Listen to them, Seth," Syanne added.

"Aww, for the love of..." Aecia walked forward. "Come home or I will drag your sorry ass home with me. I don't care if you end up as raw as a slab of meat, I will take you back to her. She might be carrying your freaking _baby_, dumbass!"

That was the most educated thing that I'd ever heard Aecia say in my life.

I stared at the new wolf as she stared up at me.

"She _needs _you, Seth," Aecia's voice softened. "N-E-E-D-S. _Needs_. A baby can't be raised by just one parent." Aecia's voice softened even more at this part, then her eyes blazed with anger. "Now come. HOME!" She shook and Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. She still quivered, but didn't look like she was going to phase.

I looked around again, but realized that they were right. I'd played this stupid game for three days. I had to get back to my imprint. I sat and slid down the rock, landing softly on my feet.

"Are you going to come back?" Alice asked. I sucked in a breath and nodded, my eyes closed. "Yea!" She took my hand and pulled me through the forest at lightning speed. "More babies! That means more clothes!" I was practically flying because of how fast we were going. Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to get to the Cullen's. I yanked my arm out of Alice's grasp and stared at the house. The Cullens were there...And...I could smell Jazz. Alice tugged on my arm again and brought me inside. I trailed slowly behind her, and contemplated whether or not I should run again.

When the living room came into view, I saw that Jazmyn was sitting on the Cullen's white couch. She had her head in her hands, looking out the window. She turned to me and I stopped. She stood up and walked forward with a small grin. Her hands fluttered around my chest and she glanced at my face and at the ground; back and forth. Back and forth. I watched her still. Finally she grinned at me and breathed out a breath.

"Seth...I'm not pregnant," she said. I leaned my forehead onto hers in relief. I'd been scared for nothing. "And...I never will be." I pulled away.

"What?"

"I'm..." She shook her head and tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I'm infertile, Seth."

"What?" No. She's not...

"Don't act stupid! I'm infertile! Barren! I'll never be able to have kids!" She laughed, and then just as quickly, she started to cry hysterically. "I can't..." She leaned into my chest and I stared ahead, shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Believe it or not, this had been Leah. She'd missed her period three months in a row and thought that she was pregnant...With Sam's baby. But then the doctor told her that she'd never be able to have kids. She'd cried herself to sleep in my room that time. And then she got in a fight about it with Jake...And left...And when she comes back, she has Jayah. Maybe the same thing would happen to Jazz. Maybe this was all a mistake. Yeah. That's it. It was one of Jazmyn's life-long _dreams _to be a mom.

But now...Now it was all being taken away from her.

"Zachary..." she squeaked. She'd always wanted a son named Zachary. She told me that last week. I pulled her tighter and kissed her head, letting it linger.

"It's going to be okay, Jazz."

She pulled away from me. "No, it's not. I'll never be able to have kids. _We'll _never be able to have kids!" she screeched. "I can't give you that! I..." She fell into my arms and cried again. I've never seen her cry this much. Not even that time when she found out that her mom's cancer was back. Jazmyn was always the happy one, and kept me happy even when I wasn't. Now she was crumbling right in front of me.

She was supposed to be the wall protecting me from the attacks of my depression. Now the wall was destroyed. I watched every day as Jazmyn became more and more depressed. I hugged and kissed her as much as I could, trying to make her feel better. She'd smile, but she never really truly would get happy. Her happiness being gone made me more and more depressed. I was finally starting to get back to my old self. Now I had a dark cloud following me wherever I went.

But Jazmyn and I were closer than ever. In class, the ones that she wasn't in with me, I didn't pay attention. I stared blankly at the teacher, thinking about if he or she had a kid. The classes that she was in, we would text each other to keep ourselves happy.

_u know we can alwayz adopt ;) _I had written once.

_ha ha. Yeah. I hope therez a littl boi out there named Zachary _she had written back.

_knowing u, u wuldnt stop til u found him _I wrote.

_dont u know it! 4eva! :) _was her reply. I tried to smile. For her. She would smile, too, and I'd kiss her after that. All would be good. But, really, it wasn't.

I tried to babysit Jayah or Kyle as much as I could. Claire was off limits. She had Quil to thank for that. But I loved the two as much as I would my own son or daughter. I played with them, fed them, changed diapers...Whatever it was that a dad would do.

I smiled as I held Jayah's hands. She was standing on her feet and I was teaching her how to walk. I looked up and grinned at Jacob.

"She's getting pretty good at this, huh?" I asked. Jacob chuckled and I let go of Baby Jay's hands. She took two steps and fell. She looked up at me, her bottom lip quivering. "It's okay. You can always try again." I picked her up and kissed her cheek. Then I handed her to her dad. _Dad_...Must've been cool to have that title. My smile shaved a few inches and I kept looking at Jayah's little face. She had her fist in her mouth and her blanket in her other hand. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and then started out the door.

"Hey, Seth?" Jacob called. I turned back to my alpha. "You can spend a little more time with her if you want. I had to run by Rachael's, anyway." He handed the baby back to me and I grinned at him.

"Thanks, Jake." He patted my shoulder and walked out the door. He smiled at Jazmyn as she walked in. "Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi. How's our baby girl?" she joked. I grinned at her small joke. She hadn't done something like that in a while. "Why don't we take her outside? The snow's perfect for snowman building."

After wiggling Jayah into a coat, I took her outside and set her on the roof of Jacob's Rabbit. He must've walked to Rachael's or something. I handed her a small snowball as Jazmyn started to base of the snowman. Jayah giggled and put the snow on her head.

"It doesn't go there, Jay," I laughed, brushing the snow off her beanie. I picked up some more snow and rolled it into a ball, then held it in front of her face. I blew on it, sending little bits of powder into the baby's face. She giggled and I laughed. I handed her some snow and she blew on it, sending snow into my face.

Jazmyn came up to me and said, "Hey, Seth? You wanna' start the head? I'll go get some-"

"Snowball fight!" someone yelled. Jazmyn grabbed Baby Jay and a snowball soared past my head. I picked up some snow and packed it together, throwing it back at Quil. He laughed and Brandon, Ashley, Amanda, Teasha, Aecia, Collin, Brady, Athena, Malachi, and Syanne appeared out of nowhere with snowballs in their hands. Jazmyn pulled Baby Jay closer to her and smiled, turning away.

"Mercy! Mercy! I have a child!" she giggled. I laughed, too and picked up snow, forming snowballs as fast as I could. I stood and then ducked as snow came flying out of all directions.

"No fair! We're outnumbered five to one!" I yelled. Jayah didn't count. She can't throw a snowball.

"All's fair in love and war!" Athena called back, throwing another snowball. I dodged that one and threw one back at her. I hit her arm. "Ha! He got me!" Jazmyn set Jayah next to our snowman and helped me throw more snowballs. We got Aecia, Quil, Collin, Malachi, and Amanda. Syanne was throwing snowballs at us left and right. How was she doing that? She could throw _and _she could dodge.

Having one arm must have its advantages.

Sy was untouchable. She got Jazz, and soon I was the only one left. The people on the other team started closing in on me and I laughed and waved my hand.

"I surrender. I surrender. Just _please _have mercy on a poor guy and his niece," I picked up Jayah and held her in front of my face.

"Okay," Syanne dropped her snowball. "Where's Kyle?"

"Mom took him shopping for some new clothes. I feel bad for him," I replied with an eye roll.

"Aww...That was nice of her." I kissed Jayah's cheek and handed her to Jazmyn, dusting myself off free of snow. I looked back up and the guys were staring at me.

"What?" I gave them a small lopsided grin, frowning as I did so.

"Nothing. It's just so great to see you and Jazz smiling again," Athena said. Brady pulled her close and she smiled at him.

"Oh," Jazmyn looked down.

"Yeah. You two are usually the ones to carry around all the happiness. It's actually kind of depressing nowadays," Quil nodded.

Amanda clapped. "Our mission-"

"Is accomplished," her sister finished. The two high-fived. I smiled a bit and cocked my head.

"Well I'm glad we made you guys happy," Jazmyn shrugged. She took in a breath and went inside. I gave the guys one last look and walked inside, too. "Let's get you warm, yeah?" Jazmyn kissed Baby Jay's cheek and took off her coat. She hummed as she made some hot chocolate for everyone. Then she started singing quietly. I stared at her, mesmerized by her voice; I hadn't heard her sing in such a long time.

"Seth, bro. C'mere," Collin flicked his head and I walked towards him. "Aecia's a bitch."

"I know." I watched Aecia as she sat staring at the TV screen, kicking her leg and rolling her eyes at _Jersey Shore_.

"We're coming up with ways to 'initiate' her into the Pack. You in?"

"You mean like hazing?"

"Not really...It's less dangerous. I'm not some kind of homicidal maniac, Bro."

"I guess I'll help..." To be honest, I really didn't feel up to helping. This depression thing really makes a person tired.

"Cool. Yo, Aecia!" Collin yelled at the new wolf.

"What?"

"You ever been cliff diving?" Collin hopped over the couch and sat next to her. Him bringing that up made my mind flash to last year.

_Falling..._

That felt so good.

_Coldness..._

It was nothing against my skin.

_My whole body is numb..._

I _loved _that feeling.

But wait.

_You got too much to live for..._

No. I have one _less _thing to live for. I looked back at Jazmyn. She seemed happy; serving hot chocolate to everyone. Then Leah walked in and started going around with a bag of marshmallows. My eyes went back to Jazmyn. She smiled at me and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

I did. I did have too much to live for.

I shook the feeling of the cliff out of my mind and sat down at the breakfast nook, suddenly feeling really depressed and drained. Somebody held out a mug of hot chocolate towards me and I looked up and saw my imprint. She grinned and I gave her a small smile. I took the mug from her and she let her touch linger on it, giving me a small nod. She ran her fingers through my hair before turning back to the stove. I took a sip of the hot liquid, and then realized that I didn't like hot chocolate all that much. I set it on the counter and turned when the door opened.

"Kim?"

"What?"

"Kimmy!"

Kim ran in and hugged everyone.

"I couldn't leave. I couldn't. I'm taking the classes online. I can't leave you guys. I'm sorry," she hugged everybody and Jared walked in. Kim came towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek.

"You're my little buddy. I couldn't leave you," she said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I dragged her back here," Jared said. "She's only been gone a week and yet I felt like the world was gonna' stop. Her parents still don't know that she's gone!" Kim laughed.

"They're probably having heart attacks right now," she laughed again. "So...What'd I miss?" My smile faltered a little and she frowned. "Did something...?"

At dinner, Jazmyn and I sat close together. I didn't eat, and she didn't eat. I actually haven't had a full meal in a few days. I couldn't eat thinking about Jazmyn's empty stomach. I forced her to take a few bites of the chicken Kim had made, but she wouldn't take any more than that. We were both looking at each other in silent conversation when Leah stood and pulled Jake up with her.

"Jacob and I..." she smiled at her fiancé. "Have something to say." I noticed that Syanne looked relieved and she brightened. "I'm pregnant."

"She's pregnant," Jacob pointed at my sister and grinned. My eyes slowly widened and I looked at Jazmyn. We stared at each other as the house filled with the noise of congratulations and little squeals of delight. I looked back at my sister. She looked so happy and looked up at Jacob. Whoever would've guessed that she had the fear of being barren only a few years ago? Who?

Jazz stood up and let go of my hand. She walked to Leah and gave her a hug.

"I'm _really _happy for you, Lee. Really, I am," she said quietly. Leah looked a little confused that Jazmyn wasn't the one screaming the loudest. She should. Jazz hadn't told her about what happened. Jazmyn smiled again and stalked out the back door. When everyone turned to me, I stood and followed her.

I found her outside sitting on top of the picnic table. She was crying. Without a word, I sat down next to her. I pulled her close to me and stared up at the clear night sky. I breathed slowly, and watched my breath come out in puffs of white vapor. Jazmyn sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"There's a part of me..." she whispered. "That wishes that was us."

When I was at Leah's the following day, I felt a little more depressed than usual. Jayah made me smile a little, but didn't make me feel all that happy. Leah moved her daughter to her playpen and sat in front of me. My eyes wandered to her stomach, then I looked back up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Though it came out more as a statement.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap, Seth. Something's wrong. I saw it on your face yesterday."

"There's just...A lot going on, is all."

"Is Jazz...?" Leah leaned forward and I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. "Then what's-"

"She can't have kids, Lee." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Seth..." she breathed. She reached out and wiped away my tear. I couldn't help but think about that time a couple of years ago when we were in my room. Only now, the roles were switched.

"I hate it. Seeing her cry. She really wanted one," I looked down and chuckled. "A boy. Named Zachary. And another one. Elliot. After her dad." I let a few more tears slip and sucked in a breath, wiping them away. "But I can't be sad. I gotta' be happy. For her. I'm her wall now. I have a few cracks, but I can't break." I smiled at her. Leah breathed slowly and looked at me, her eyes going a little glossy. "Don't cry. I don't feel like it anymore. I just...Wanna' be happy. For once. I'm going to try." I cocked my head and grinned. "For everyone."

"I don't want you to just try. I want you to actually _be_. I don't want it to be fake. I want you to be like you were before."

"No promises, Lee. But I'll try my best." She narrowed her eyes and smiled, then brightened.

"I never got a chance to..." She stood up and ran to the hallway closet then came back with a box. "You're birthday present. Happy..._Belated _birthday, Baby Bro." She handed it to me and sat down. I opened it and stared. It was a chain necklace and a picture. The chain was shiny and silver...And I recognized it as Dad's. He never went through a day without wearing it. And the picture was the last one that we had as a family. I was only thirteen and Leah was sixteen. It was the summer before we had phased. I was making muscle poses with Dad and we were back to back. Mom was laughing and she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Leah had her hands on her hips and was rolling her eyes, but she was smiling. At Jacob. He had his body half in the picture and was making a funny face at the camera. That was one of the sunniest days that I remembered on La Push. We were so happy.

I looked back up at Leah, who was smiling tenderly at the picture.

"You've grown so much," she whispered. Then looked up at me. "The chain...I found it one day when I was at home. Helping Mom clean out the upstairs. He must've left it the night..." She looked down and then back up at me. "He would've wanted you to have it, I'm sure." I grinned at my sister and set the picture back down carefully in the box. Then I put on Dad's necklace.

"Thanks, Leah." She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Things will work out for you two. It may not seem like it right now, but they will. It took me a while to realize that about myself, but I'm slowly getting it. You will, too. I promise." Then she hugged me.

I did my best not to cry.

**Still can't believe how quickly I got this up...Review.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guys! This one took a lot of thinking. I wanted to write some things...But then they sounded all stupid...And then I finally found something to put in! There's really no point in this chapter. It's just a lot of insight into some of my characters. Mainly Aecia. I'm actually starting to like her! At first, I wasn't sure why I added her in...**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 47! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**P.S. More drama and action to come!**

Chapter 47

Leah's P.o.V.

"I am freaking out, Leah! FAH-REAKING. _OUT_!" Rebecca screeched, barging inside the house. Rachael, Kim, Emily, and I jumped when she slammed the door. Kim ran and shut it, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I didn't blame her. It wasn't snowing, but it felt like the freaking arctic out there. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" she repeated. She ran her hands through her hair multiple times and paced the room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. Rebecca kept murmuring to herself and biting her nails.

"Becks, calm down," I stood up and shook her. "Start from the beginning."

"Darren and I were hanging out because Adam was at work. So we were walking and I got kind of cold so Darren pulled me close to him and I got warmer and looked up at his face. Which, by the way, is _so _gorgeous. So, anyway, he leaned in and I leaned in and then suddenly we were-" She screamed and covered her face.

"You guys kissed?" Rachael sat up, making Aiden whimper. She hushed him and started bouncing him around. Rebecca peaked out from between her fingers and grimaced.

"...Yes...?" Kim and Emily squealed. But they were nervous squeals and they started in on questions. I hushed them.

"But it was nothing. Nothing. Right, Becca? Your last taste of freedom as an unmarried woman?" I rubbed Rebecca's back and she looked at me. She was going to be getting married in a month. January the third, a Saturday. Cullen's house. A strict friends and family guest list.

"That's the thing! I liked it! I _liked it_!" She gasped again and tugged on her hair. "I. Liked. It! I'm not supposed to like it! I might as well just be branded forever as a slut! I'm a cheater!"

"How good was it?" Emily groaned.

"A Ryan Reynolds-sex-fantasy-kind-of-good," Rebecca groaned. The rest of us gasped simultaneously and stared at her. Kim bit her lip.

"That's good..." she breathed, looking down with another gasp.

"I know," Rebecca pulled her hood on and covered her face.

"But Adam doesn't have to find out, right?" Rachael patted Aiden's back and at the same time tried to soothe her twin sister.

"But I don't want to _keep _things from him! That's the whole point of wedding vows. You can't lie. What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

"Hello, loophole," Aecia said, walking in.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked. Aecia was a new wolf and I was still trying to figure her out. Sometimes she could be nice, but other times she could be kind of, well...Bitchy.

In some ways, she actually reminded me of me.

Uhh...Is it wrong to be proud about that?

"Yeah, but I bailed. The boys are being jerks and the teachers were getting on my nerves." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Now. I hear that you've got yourself a boy problem." She pointed at Rebecca who nodded. "In my opinion, just don't tell him. Rachael's right. Don't. Besides, you're not married yet. Vows don't count." Aecia sat down between Emily and Kim and fixed her hair in the reflection of her handheld mirror. "I think I've seen this Adam guy..."

"You probably have," Rachael nodded.

"Wait. First I gotta' justify this. Black hair?" Rebecca nodded. "Brown eyes? Dimples? Kind of tall, kind of not; right in the middle? Kind of skinny? Fair skinned...?" Rebecca nodded at all of these. "Oh. I've seen him. Sorry, hon. I got a big reading on my gaydar. Did he come out, yet?"

Rebecca scoffed, "He's _marrying _me!"

"Oh. So he's trying to _hide_ it..." Aecia looked up in deep thought and Rebecca burst into tears.

"I can't marry someone who'll probably leave me for some dude!" she cried. "That'd be terrible!"

"Way to go. You just made everything ten times worse than it already is," I sighed.

"Thanks. I've actually been told that I should win a medal for that," Aecia retorted. It took all of my power not to laugh.

I was beginning to like her.

"Aww..." Aecia's face softened as she looked at Arielle in Emily's hands.

"You wanna' hold her?" Emily asked. Aecia's face hardened and she turned away.

"No." She stood up. "You don't _have _to listen to me, y'know. I'm just a mega hot sophomore that has, like, forty guys busting down her door every weekend. Of course _I _don't have any experience." Aecia sighed and slid on a pair of sunglasses. "I should be going to see if my moms needs me. I'll probably catch ya'll t'morrow. If not, tonight. I got some kinda patrol or something that Jacob wants me to do." She flipped her hair and grabbed her bag. "If you're ever in need of my services, call me up." She left.

"She's going to take some getting used to," Kim said with her face scrunched up. I recognized her look as the one that she gave all people she didn't like too much. I patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. I actually kind of like her." Kim stared at me and then shook her head.

"Yeah. Sure."

00000000000000000000000

"What'd you _do_?" I screamed out the porch. Brady, Collin, Brandon, and Athena all came running up the porch steps laughing and yelling.

"Run!"

"She's coming!"

Out of the trees, a whole group of birds flew up in fear as a piercing shriek sounded out of the trees.

"Whoa! That was like a sonic boom!" Athena said, covering her ears. "Oh, crap! There she is!" From the trees emerged Aecia, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. She was covered in...Was that syrup? Oh, and pink feathers. I gawked at her. _They _did that?

She stalked towards us, her eyes full of fire. She was shaking and shivering. Aecia was practically on fire, and she sucked in a breath and let out another shriek. She walked forward some more, snow sticking to her.

"I am going to _kill _you guys. You bet your sorry asses I will," she hissed, sticking up both her middle fingers at the group behind me.

"How'd you...? What'd you...?" I turned to the guys behind me and crossed my arms. They stopped laughing and paled. "Bathrooms. For the next week. And I _know _how much you guys like chili." Athena gagged and the rest of them groaned. "Zip it! Inside. All of you." I pointed at the door and they filed slowly into the house. I turned back to Aecia, who had her arms crossed and was still shaking. "If you're going to phase, do it now."

"No. I'm good."

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

An hour later, Aecia sat on my bed, digging in her ear.

"Eww...I think they got syrup in my ear..." she said. She shook off her finger and brushed back her wet hair.

"What'd they do?"

"Seth told me that he'd make my life a living hell," she mumbled and looked down. "Guess I deserve it. I should've never tried to make him imprint on me."

"W-what?"

"At school that one day. I didn't know that he had imprinted on Jazz until I saw the way that they were after I'd made them hate each other's guts. Then I knew that he'd already done it."

"How'd you know about it before?" I'm beyond confused right now. Aecia looked at me, her face softer than I'd ever seen it. From what the guys had told me, Aecia was the type of girl with two emotions: bitchy and flirty. Around here, the only emotion that she showed was the first one.

"My dad left us because of imprinting a couple of years ago. He was a wolf. I always used to look up to him and everything because he saved us from vampires, and stuff." I smiled. That was kind of like my dad. Sure, he never told me about it until I phased, but I always looked up to him. "And I used to hear the legends about imprinting...But he promised that he never would. He promised that he wouldn't leave us. But here comes Miss Prissy and he looks at her all funny. Then he kisses her. In front of me. In front of Mom. He left with her that night and I was always mad at him. I hate him. She left her five months pregnant with my little brother. He doesn't even pay child support. I haven't heard from him in over six years.

"But then here come you guys and I can tell that you're werewolves. The way you all hung out together and the way you guys were all so big. I didn't hate the guys...Even though now, I kinda do. I just don't like the girls that they imprinted on. A girl somewhere was probably heartbroken just so that the guys could be with them. So, I tried to get one of the guys to imprint on me...I just wanted to be happy. Sure, I had a big group of friends - none as hot as _me_, of course - and I always had guys after me left and right, but I never really was happy with my life. I had always been the bitch. The girl with no father and the sorry excuse for a moms. But I hadn't realized that Seth had imprinted until I saw the way that he was when I kissed him. Truthfully, I actually felt a little guilty; like I was betraying someone. I didn't know who though, and shook it off. But then in class that one day I really got it. He didn't want to deal with me. And I've _never _had that happen before. I have the phone number of practically every hot guy in Washington written in my notebook. I mean, who doesn't want to hang out with Aecia Southbrooke?" She scoffed and crossed her arms, her face becoming hard again. All signs of emotion were gone. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, checking herself in my vanity mirror. She started walking out the door, but stopped. "Two things: what happened here, stays here. I don't even know why the heck I even spilled my soul out to you, anyway...And two, it's Ace. And I don't let just anyone call me that." She crossed her arms and gave me a grim smile. Then she left.

I couldn't help but smile. Aecia had let me see a side of her that she probably didn't let other people see too much. Most likely not at all.

0000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

Outside is covered with a thick layer of fog, but I still walked along the beach anyway. Sometimes I did this before dinner. To clear my mind. I didn't expect to see another person here, though. Especially on a day like this. The person was sitting on a log, facing the water. Even with my wolf sight, it was still unclear. But I could see how the waves crashed onto the shore and then back out again.

As I walked closer to the person, I started to get a feeling of who it was. And standing five feet behind him made my hunch real.

"Hey, Kid." I walked up behind Seth and he turned towards me. I noticed tear streaks on his face and he kind of looked down. "Mind if I sit?" Seth shrugged and I sat. We stared ahead at the crashing of the waves. The snow had melted a bit, and the beach had little snow clumps here and there. It was cold, but not cold enough that the water would freeze over. The beach was deserted. In other words, it was perfect for a person like Leah's little brother to come and think. I actually feel kind of bad that I barged in on him. He just looked like he could use somebody.

I picked up a rock and threw it as far as it could go. It landed with a small _plop _inside the water. I sat back and looked again at Seth. He'd grown a lot over the past few years. A lot different. Before, it wouldn't take a lot to make him happy. He was practically a ticking time bomb of happiness, ready to explode at any time. Nowadays, it took a lot more. It actually kind of got me thinking if he had always been depressed to begin with. If it was only just a matter of time.

"Mind if I ask what you're thinking about?" I tried. Seth didn't answer. He stared straight ahead and looked at the water. I studied him carefully, wondering if he was thinking about killing himself again. I mean, he wasn't talking. That was never a good sign.

He looked dangerously sick, and I contemplated on whether or not to talk to Carlisle. He was thin and he looked almost zombie-like. I got worried and sat up.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked. Seth shrugged and looked at me. "You need to, you know that." He scrunched up his face and turned again. "Man, don't make me go all Alpha on you. But you know I'll do it." Seth kind of chuckled and I smiled, happy that I'd gotten a laugh out of him.

"I ate a banana last night," he whispered after a while and shrugged. "At least...Half of it. That good enough for ya', Dude?"

"No." Seth sighed.

"I just...Can't eat when I know that her stomach will always be empty. I think about it all the time, and then I lose my appetite."

"Bro, we're werewolves. We're not supposed to lose our appetites." Seth smiled a bit and was quiet again. I could tell that something else was bothering him, but I waited to see if he would bring it up himself.

We were quiet for a while more and I got to thinking again. Something was telling me - nagging at me, even - to look at his arms. Should I? What if I was just overreacting? I tended to do that a lot nowadays; especially with Jayah and the new baby on the way.

I thought about it some more. I was actually kind of scared at what I would find. Then again, I was scared to find out what would happen if I didn't look, too.

I'm going to do it.

"Let me see your arms," I whispered, almost inaudibly. He could hear me, though. I knew that he could. Noticing that he kind of tucked his arms deeper into himself, my worried level went to an all-time high. "Show me your arms," I finally commanded. He couldn't disobey me.

Slowly, Seth took off the jacket that he was wearing then held out his arm for me to see. I only saw the top, and it was covered with scars. But they were last year's scars. I took his arm into my hands, scared at what I would see if I turned it over. Quickly, I turned it over. Same thing. Last year's scars.

"You done? I'm feeling a little violated," Seth said sarcastically. I let go of his arm and he quickly put back on his jacket and tucked his arms into his body again. "What was that for?"

"Why did you hesitate when I asked you to let me see your arms?"

"'Cause I don't like people seeing them. When was the last time that you saw them?"

"On-"

"I mean _really _saw them? I hate myself for even doing that to begin with. It makes me sick to look at it." I looked at his arms again, covered by the gray jacket he was wearing. We were quiet for a bit. "Do you think that Jazz will be like Leah?" he asked suddenly. "Remember when the doc told her that she wouldn't be able to have kids?" I swallowed, remembering that moment well. "And then she leaves. But when she comes back, she has your daughter. And now she has another one coming.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I was for her when she told me. I prayed every night for her and the baby; that nothing would happen to them. Nothing did. Jayah's healthy. And the most beautiful little girl that I've ever seen. I thank God every day for her." He shrugged and a small smile appeared on his face.

I grinned at Seth's little speech. I actually didn't know that he had thought about it that way.

I patted his shoulder.

"Things will get better for you two. I know they will, Kid." The smile on Seth's face fell and he sighed.

"Funny. That's the same thing Leah said. It actually makes me wonder if they actually will...Or if you're just saying that."

"Bud, I'm not. I believe it. You gotta' believe it, too." I elbowed him with my arm and he sat up and laughed.

And it wasn't fake.

00000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

"It's time for a bath, Jewel," I cooed to my daughter. She giggled from her place next to Kyle inside the playpen and hugged her teddy bear close to her. "You'll have to play with Rocky later, Jay. It's bath time." I pulled her out of her playpen and took her upstairs, nodding as Syanne told me that she'd wipe down the counters.

I laughed as Jayah picked up a handful of white foam and then tried to taste it. When it touched her nose she scrunched it up and sneezed, sending the foam in all directions. Some landed on me, too. Jayah giggled and I made a face at her before lifting up her arms to wash between them. Then I squeezed water over her head. She laughed again. That was her favorite part of bath time.

"You're gonna' be a swimmer when you grow up, aren't you?" I asked. Jayah held up her pink rubber duck and cocked her head. I squeezed it. "Quack, quack," I said, tickling her with the washrag. She laughed and I rinsed her off one more time before grabbing a towel. I reached in and took her out, wrapping her in it and carrying her into her room. There, I put her into a fresh diaper and her pajamas, lotioned her up and then brushed her hair. It was long; falling right above her shoulders. It curled naturally at the ends and I found myself brushing it more and more.

"Hey," someone said from the door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and smiled when I saw Aecia. "Is Jacob in? We got patrol."

"He went on ahead. He said to send you when you got here." Aecia's head snapped up when she heard a howl.

"Crap, he's probably mad at me. I'm late." She rolled her eyes. "See you later, Leah." She darted down the stairs and I heard the door slam.

I turned back to Jayah. She smiled at me and stuck her fist into her mouth. I picked up her bear, Rocky, and held it out to her. She grinned wider and took him from me, hugging him close. Rocky was a gift from Seth. He'd given it to her a few weeks ago. I always put her to sleep with it, and I'd give it to her if she was crying. Jay's blanket phase was gone. Sure, she still slept with that, too, but she loved Rocky more.

'Cause she loved her uncle.

Which is kind of a coincidence that I should be thinking about him because he walked in at that moment and reached his hands out for his niece. Jayah dropped Rocky and Seth picked her up.

"Hey, Baby Jay," he cooed, kissing her cheek. "Can I take her home with me, Leah? Please?"

"No! She's mine," I laughed.

"But she loves her Uncle Seth," my brother retorted, looking back at Jayah. "Don't 'ya, Cutie?" He tickled under her chin and Jayah giggled uncontrollably.

"Thanks for keeping her awake, Baby Bro. I was about to put her to sleep."

"I'll sing to her. That always makes her tired," he said with an eye roll. "Even though I actually like people to be _awake _when I sing, but then again, who cares about Seth's needs anymore?"

"I'll stay awake for you. I haven't heard you sing in a while." My brother sat down on the rocking chair and held Jayah in the crook of his arm. He hummed a little, then started singing a lullaby.

"_The waves roll low, and the waves roll high_..." He sighed and smiled at Jay. "_And...So it goes. Under the bright, blue, endless sky. The waves try to measure the things that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye._" Jayah wasn't asleep, but her eyes started to droop. Seth stood up, still humming the song, and set her in her crib. He picked up Rocky and set it next to her and rubbed her hair. I came up beside him and tucked her blanket in around her, then I kissed her head softly. The two of us looked down at her, watching as she finally drifted off to sleep; her fist (of course) in her mouth.

Seth was still humming and singing softly, and I couldn't help but notice how inhumanly beautiful it sounded. I knew that he was happiest when he sang, and it showed in the smile on his face. I leaned onto his shoulder.

"How's the other one doing?" he asked.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Leah," he chuckled lightly and glanced at my stomach.

"Oh. Surprisingly, I'm not getting as sick as I did with Jewel. He just chooses to attack me in the weirdest places. When I'm washing clothes, cooking, talking...Weird."

"You're doing okay, right?"

"Yeah. So far so good," I replied. "This is so weird." Seth looked at me in confusion. "I shouldn't have Jayah right now. I should be the one depressed that I can't have kids. Not her. She deserves children. I don't."

"Truth is, none of us do. But we're blessed enough to have them, anyway. Leah, really. We're getting better. And...We're actually thinking about adopting."

"Seth. You're fifteen. How can you think about that?"

"It's great to start early. So that way we know what we have time to actually _know _if we want to do it. But I really want to. I mean, right now, all we know is we're not going to be able to have children. Actual children from Jazmyn and me. But think about it, there's some little kid out there without a mom or a dad to care for 'em. I want to find that kid, Lee." I smiled at him and pulled him close.

"You always did have a soft spot for children, Seth." I ruffled his hair. "You big softie!" Seth laughed and pulled away, fixing his hair. He kissed my cheek.

"See you later."

"See ya', Baby Bro."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Paper," he grinned and then walked out of the room. I frowned and crossed my arms.

I still thought it was plastic.

**Review. That's all.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block came back with a vengeance and I literally wrote and erased this chapter about five times. So here it is. Oh, and I'm skipping ahead to Christmas because that seems to be where my brain likes to go...Plus, I'm seeing the future...And, unfortunately, **You Promised **is going to be ending soon! :*( It'll be a big finish. But don't worry! There'll be a sequel! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

**P.S. FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF ALERT!**

Chapter 48

Leah's P.o.V.

Christmas Eve.

"C'mere, Jay!" I exclaimed, holding out my hands to my daughter. "You can do it!" Seth let go of Jayah's hands and she stood on her own, wobbling a little. He kissed her cheek and turned on his camera.

"It's okay. Go to your mom," he whispered to her. Jayah put one foot forward and wobbled a bit, her eyes landing on me. I grinned at her and she smiled widely back, continuing her little walk. Cheers went up through the house as she walked towards me. I laughed and caught her when she fell at the end. I kissed her cheek and her head.

"Ooh, I'm so proud of you!" I cooed. Jayah giggled and her dad picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and planting raspberries on her cheek. Jayah giggled some more and screamed. I watched them, rubbing my enlarged stomach. Jayah wriggled out of Jacob's grasp and he set her back down. Then she tottled around the room, obviously happy at the newfound discovery of her legs. We all laughed as she plucked an ornament from the tree and waved it at us.

Everyone in the Clearwater-Black family was here. Me, Jake, and Jayah, of course; and then there was Mom and Seth. Paul, Rachael, and the Triplets sat together on our biggest couch. Billy and Adam sat at the dining room table, and Rebecca sat on the floor next to me. Syanne and Kyle were spending today with Embry and his mom.

"Cookies!" Mom sang, dancing into the room. She set a container filled with green and red frosted goodies onto the coffee table. "My own recipe."

"For real? Mrs. C, you're the best!" Rebecca said, taking one. I took one for myself and also held one out to Jacob. He took it with a grin and bit into the cookie, giving a thumbs-up to Mom. Seth turned off his camera and took two.

"I'm not usually a cookie person, but Mom's are the best in the _world_," he said.

"I know. Nice and warm, and soft, too," Rachael added. "How do you do that?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted," Mom replied, heading back into the kitchen. I stood up and went in with her. "Leah, let me cook."

"It's my house. I can help you."

"You don't need to be on your feet, honey."

"What? Just 'cause I'm with child doesn't mean that I can't use my kitchen." Mom shrugged and took out ingredients to make hot chocolate. "At least let me make this. _You _sit down and mingle." I pushed her out (and, actually, it's very hard to shove a freakishly strong and stubborn vampire out of a kitchen). She finally gave in and sat down on the couch next to my brother.

As I made hot chocolate, I kept glancing up at Jayah and Jake. He played with her and she giggled. Every time she picked up a gift wrapped up in shiny paper, he'd shake his head with a laugh and she'd hand it to him, then snatch it back with a giggle. Jacob would laugh and try to take it, but Jayah just shook her head. Finally, Jake attacked her with tickles and she let go.

I chuckled myself and poured the chocolate into mugs, then brought them into the living room. I set them next to the cookies. Sipping on my mug and cuddling next to Jacob, I smiled around the room.

It was great to have family. I glanced at Rachael and Rebecca, each of them holding one of the triplets. And then Paul, who was planting a kiss on Arielle's little temple, then at Adam, who was talking animatedly to Billy. Even if we weren't related, they were still a part of me somehow.

Seth was talking to Mom about something, fingering the chain around his neck. She laid on his shoulder and rubbed his hand in hers, sending loving looks up at him.

"So much like your dad, my baby boy," she whispered. If it was possible, tears would've formed at the corners of her eyes. She scrunched up her nose like she was trying not to cry.

Humph, old habits never die out.

Seth rolled his eyes like any normal teenage boy would do, but he smiled, anyway. I could tell that he like being compared to Dad; he had looked up to him so much. That's when he caught me staring and he grinned. I smiled back and then looked back up at Jake.

I felt myself sigh. Gosh, you won't _believe _how much I love him. It's hard to remember what my life was like before he had imprinted on me. It's hard to believe how we had avoided contact with each other for three months; after that fight. Ugh, it was such a stupid fight.

But now...

Now, I could fight with him and know that we would make up afterwards. That shows how much love can conquer. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw line, and then he looked down and placed one on my lips. Someone pressed their lips against my cheek and I pulled away and gave a playful frown to my daughter. Jake and I laughed and I set down my mug, pulling her into me.

This was how I liked it. This was what Christmas was supposed to be like; spending it with your family.

I'd never trade it for the world.

000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

Christmas Eve.

"So here comes Daddy Cool over here, running and crying like a baby," Sam laughed, jabbing a thumb towards Darren, who rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. "He was all, 'Sammy! Holy crap, Sammy-'" He paused as we all fell back into our chairs, laughing like idiots. "'You're freaking _dead_! Speak to me! _Sammy_!'" We laughed some more, and Sam laughed, too. "Of course, to humor myself even more, I didn't speak. He's all blubbering and crying, getting tears and snot all over my face. So I magically woke up, wiping the gunk off my face. And then..." he paused, laughing some more. Darren slapped his face, starting to laugh, too. "And then here he is, just kissing my cheeks my nose...'Thank God! I thought he was dead! It's a _miracle_!'" The story ended with me falling out of my chair, clutching my stomach and rolling around.

"Darren..." I giggled. "Ha! I'm burning calories!" Then I snorted, which made everyone break into more laughter. I climbed back into my chair next to Mom's hospital bed and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Dang, I haven't laughed like that in _forever_."

"Jazzy! Uncle Sammy kin' funny, huh?" Claire asked, bouncing towards me. I picked her up and set her in my lap, giving her a little hug.

"Yeah. Who knew?" I joked, sticking my tongue out at Sam. He rolled his eyes and Emily kissed his cheek. That's when the door busted open and Alice walked in, her face covered by piles of colorfully wrapped gifts. How'd I know it was her? All I had to do was look at her shoes.

"I bare gifts from the Cullen House!" she exclaimed. Jasper took the top gifts out of her hands, revealing Alice's grinning face.

"Presents!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, how sweet are you?" Mom cooed from her bed. The rest of the Cullens followed in.

"Have room for a few more?" Emmett laughed, he had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waste. On his head sat a little Santa hat. I laughed at it, thinking about stealing it from him later.

"Always!" Teasha replied.

"Where should I set these?" Alice asked. I gestured elaborately to the small Charlie Brown Christmas tree next to me, getting even more giggles and chuckles. It was complete with Lionel's blanket and everything. Alice set it down and placed her hands on her hips. "Now this is what I call a Christmas party!"

"You know it! That's how we do!" Teasha laughed and high fived me. Carlisle sauntered in then, his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Carlisle, really? Working? On Christmas?" Daddy asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to check on my favorite patient," Carlisle smiled. Mom grinned and leaned her elbows on her knees. "How're you feeling?"

"Great! I feel so loved. Everyone probably had better things to do than hang out with _me_," Mom winked.

"Aww. But we love you, Mommy!" I giggled, giving her a hug. Teasha and I climbed onto the foot of her bed, getting comfortable. Alice handed Mom a gift.

"Open it," she breathed. Mom did and grinned wider.

"Alice, honey, this is _wonderful_. Thank you." She gave Alice a tight hug and held up the large, diamond encrusted picture frame. Everyone was in the picture. The Pack, me, the Cullens, Sue..._Everyone_. It was the picture we took when we had all come to visit Mom on Thanksgiving. Everyone was crowded around the bed and making funny faces. "Jazzy, promise me to put it up high when you take it home, okay?"

"Okay." I tried not to think about...When she wouldn't come home with us. No. I gotta' be positive. Like her. _If _she didn't come home with us. I had hope.

"Don't you mean when _you _take it home, Marie?" Carlisle asked. Everyone looked at him. What'd he mean? "Here's my gift to you: you're getting out of here. First thing in the morning." Mom's eyes widened and her eyes glossed over. Teasha and I cheered as did everyone else.

"You mean it? Mom's coming home?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and took a folder out of his coat. He dimmed the lights and put in a picture of an x-ray.

"This one was taken a few months ago," he said. He pointed to a picture. Most of it was as white as snow. "You can see how the cancer covered most of her chest. To be honest, even _I _didn't have much hope for her." He took that one down and put in a new one. "This one was taken last week." He turned back to Mom and smiled. "Clear as rain. It's gone. And I have reason to believe that it'll be gone for good." I jumped on Mom and hugged her tight. This was the best news of my life. Dad kissed both of our heads, and then pulled Teasha in. He kissed the top of her head, too.

"Best Christmas _ever_," I said. We were hugging for a while before Darren broke the happy silence.

"Who's up for pizza? I got it covered," he said. I sat up and nodded eagerly.

"Make sure to get sausage, yeah?"

"You say 'yeah' after almost every sentence," Emmett noted.

"She does. Sam, she does that a lot, yeah?" Darren looked at his brother with a laugh.

"It makes everything come out like a question, yeah?" Teasha poked my side and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Claire danced around, singing the word.

"Quit making fun of my way of talking," I pouted.

"Ooh, she didn't say it!" Aunty Emily laughed. I laughed, too.

This was one of the best days that I've had in a while. And this was how I wanted it to be forever. Laughing with family and friends. I _loved _to laugh.

Watching as everyone joked around and talked over our food, I wanted everything to stay like this. Where there were no problems.

I looked back up at Mom's clear-as-rain-x-ray and felt tears shoot to my eyes. Tears of happiness. Mom was a real miracle. I always thought there were no such things as Christmas miracles. Until today.

Oh, and last year when Seth finally kissed me.

Sethy-poo...

I hoped he was having as good a time as I was. He needed to be. _Everyone _needed to be. That's what Christmas was for. Friends. Family.

Life.

I wouldn't trade it for the world.

000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

Christmas Eve.

I hummed the song _White Christmas_ as I made my way to La Push Memorial Site, blinking snowflakes out of my eyes. When everyone had started a game of Uno in the house, I excused myself for a little walk.

"Come back soon! It's really coming down out there!" Mom had called after me. Without turning, I'd laughed and gave her a little wave then closed the door.

I needed to come out here. It was almost like the imprint pull. I hadn't seen this place since his funeral last year.

The tombstones were all covered in white, and it took me a while to find it. I brushed snow off the stone and made it nice; as if he was standing before me himself. Tears pricked at my eyes as the words were revealed.

_Harrison 'Call Me Harry' Clearwater_

_ April 17, 1969 - October 21, 2011_

After that, some lyrics to his favorite hymn was written. I hummed it, then started singing lightly.

"_Coming home, coming home. Never more to roam. Open wide Thine arms of love. Lord, I'm coming_..." I took a deep breath and a tear fell down my cheek. "_...home_." Suddenly, there was clapping. I looked to my right, and stared, wide-eyed.

"Best voice I ever heard." I was speechless. I was actually seeing him. Was the snow playing tricks on me? No. He was really there.

I grinned, "Dad."

"Look at you," he chuckled. "Have I really only been gone a year? You've changed so much." I shrugged. "Jazmyn's been taking care of you well." I gave a short laugh. "You should be with everyone else. Celebrating the best day of the year."

"I know, it's just...I haven't seen you in a while," I finally said. "A _long _while."

"It's okay."

"I miss you a lot. Sometimes, it's hard, y'know, being the 'man of the house' now. I always try to think about what you would do, but to be honest, I don't know _what _you would do. You always had the weirdest liking for surprises." I fingered with his necklace as he laughed.

"It looks good on you," he said suddenly. It took me a while to realize what he was talking about, but then I finally knew he was referring to the chain.

"Oh. Yeah."

"How's life been treating you these days?" he asked. I gave him a grim smile and looked the other way, brushing some snow out of my hair.

"Well...You know...It has its moments."

"If I recall, the last time I saw you was when you jumped off that cliff." It got kind of quiet, except for the occasional breeze. "You really weren't ready, Son."

"I-I..."

"Son, you know problems can't be solved by dying." I kept my eyes trained on the horizon, blocked by snow flurries.

"I was stupid," I finally whispered. "I was selfish. I kept telling myself that it was for you. But it wasn't. I would've hurt so many people." I didn't have to say her name, but I knew that he knew I was mostly talking about Leah.

"She's grown a lot, hasn't she?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Jake treating her right?"

"Mhm."

"And that baby? How's my grandbaby?"

"Beautiful. She walked today." Dad did something between a gasp and a sigh.

"Seth. Son. Look at me." I couldn't disobey him, so I did. "I want you to go back out into the world and show them that you're the best. There'll be no more of this...This suicide nonsense. None of that. I want you...I _need _you to be happy. That's all I'm asking. Can you do that for me, Son?" Dad looked hopeful and sincere. I nodded and stood up. He held out his hand, and I reached out for it. But my own slid right through. Dad looked at me again, his eyes bright. "One for the team."

"And I'll take it all," I replied. "Merry Christmas, Dad." He grinned at me and faded away. I choked back babyish tears. I needed to be happy. I told him I would.

Taking one last look at his tombstone, I went back to Leah's, humming a Christmas carol on the way. I passed by houses decorated with red and green lights. When I passed one in particular, I stopped and looked in through the window.

"...Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Aecia read. A young boy sat in her lap and turned the page for her, pointing at a picture. "Yeah, Patrick. It's a Christmas tree. Like ours, right?" The boy, Patrick, nodded.

This was the most content and happy I'd ever seen the she-wolf. She was actually showing another emotion.

That's when I remembered that I was supposed to hate her. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. It's like, all I could feel towards her was...Love. Like she was my sister.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter," Aecia continued.

"A clatter! A clatter!" Patrick pointed out the window at me and Aecia looked up. Our eyes locked and I waved sheepishly. Aecia kissed the boys head and stood up, walking to the window and opening it.

"Coming by to ruin my Christmas, Clearwater?" she asked bitterly.

"No." I walked to the window and leaned on it. "I was in the neighborhood. You got a cute kid there."

"My brother. Oh. Yeah," she looked down and ran her hands through her hair. "Look. Since it's Christmas, and the new year is coming soon and all, I wanna'...I'm sorry. For kissing you and making you do all that stuff." She was looking at my face, an expression of embarrassment written all over it. "Let's start fresh. I'm Aecia Southbrooke."

"Seth Clearwater."

"You want a cookie? Fresh from the oven," she smiled.

"Can I get a to-go box?"

"Sure." Her little brother popped up in front of her with the book in his hands. He waved it around her face.

"A clatter!" he said, and I laughed.

"Sorry, Pat. I left you hangin', didn't I? Can you wait just a minute, please?" Patrick nodded and took his seat next to the Christmas tree, staring intently at the picture. "BRB." She ran with wolfish speed into her kitchen, coming back a couple of seconds later with a Christmas decorated paper plate wrapped in Saran wrap. I could smell and feel the warmth of the cookies as she placed them in my hand.

"Thanks, Aecia." She gave me a half-smile.

"Ace. Just call me that." I nodded and waved, continuing on my way to Leah's. She went back to reading to her brother.

"Where were we...? Oh, yeah. Away to my window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash..." With my wolf hearing, I could still hear her. I listened to the story the whole rest of the walk.

I passed house after house after house, each one filled with warmth and love and happiness.

I'm done.

I'm done with being 'that poor Emo kid that lost his dad.' I'm done with all the depressing thoughts and doctor's appointments. I'm done with pills that make me so sick, I don't want to eat anything for weeks.

I'm through with it all.

I'm done with that, and starting fresh with family. And love. And happiness. Yeah. Happiness.

The word sounded weird in my head. I haven't used it in such a long time. I was lucky to have happiness. Everyone was. And you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**So, yeah. A cute little Christmas chapter to soften your hearts. Didn't I say it was gonna' be a lot of fluff? Hope you liked it. The next chapter is Rebecca's wedding. Ooh, that's an event going down in HISTORY! **

**Remember to review!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	49. Chapter 49

**Dang, I got this up so quick, I'm still a little confused...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 49

Leah's P.o.V.

I look pretty. _Really _pretty.

The bridesmaids dresses that Rebecca and Alice picked out were a gorgeous rose color. I was glad that I wasn't that big yet, but you could see how my stomach stuck out from the dress. The hem went all the way to our ankles and flowed out. All of us held one single white flower.

"Leelah! Look at my dress!" Claire ran into the room and spun around. "I gonna' be the prettiest flower girl _ever_!"

"Sure are." Claire's dress was too adorable for words. She had a basket filled with red and white rose petals and a crown of flowers sat on top of her French braided head. She twirled around and giggled.

I turned around to Jayah. She wasn't in the wedding, but was going to be hanging out with Athena in the congregation. Her dress had little pink and green polka dots and her shoes were shiny and black. A ponytail sat high on top of her head and was secured with a pink frilly bow.

I might save this for Easter...

I helped her off the vanity and put her on the ground. She tottled around the room and tried to get some of the petals from Claire.

"Jewel, _no_!" Claire scolded. I picked up my daughter and took Claire's hand. Then we went downstairs. Jake greeted me with a kiss and then tickled Jayah under her chin.

"Hey, Sweetie." I laughed and set her down again.

Downstairs was hectic. Emily ran around, yelling about flowers. Syanne tried to wriggle Kyle into a pair of dress pants, and Claire spun around the room singing something about springtime. Aiden...Or maybe it was Aaron...Was crying as Paul tried to put him in a suit jacket, and Rachael was adjusting her own dress. The rest of the Pack and the Cullens talked and laughed. Seth immediately picked up Jayah and began twirling around with her. Jazmyn kissed her cheek then kissed Seth's. I smiled at how happy they were.

Everything was set up. The Cullen's backyard was transformed into a beautiful venue with white chairs and an alter. That was decorated with white lilies. We were all under a huge red tent, complete with heating. I mean, it was cold out there! Every five feet there was a stand with red roses. It was all really beautiful. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie did a great job.

Suddenly it got quiet. Alice came downstairs, looking proud of herself. We all turned towards the stairs. Rebecca.

"Becks..." Jacob breathed, and walked forward. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was strapless, and a diamond made of Swarovski crystals leading to her waist. The skirt had pickups, and a long train in the back. Her hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail, secured with a white feathery flower. Her makeup was simple, and made her muddy brown eyes stand out.

She suddenly got shy and her cheeks turned a faint shade of red. Her steps slowed and soon she got to the bottom. She put her hands behind her back and looked down, her face still red.

"Ha! A true blushing bride," Emily said cheesily. Rachael took her sister's hands in hers, her eyes a little glossy.

"I wish I could hug you, but I don't want to ruin your dress!"

"It's okay," Rebecca said, and the two hugged.

"You're _so beautiful_," Rachael whispered. I looked up at Jacob, who was just plain staring at his older sister.

"Jake, stop. You'll burn holes," I nudged him. The door opened and Darren walked in. When he saw Rebecca he paused and looked at her, awestruck.

"Y-you might want to go back upstairs. Adam's here," he finally spit out. Rebecca nodded and the two continued staring at each other.

"Rebecca," Alice tugged on her arm and pulled her back upstairs. Rebecca gave me a look and I nodded, following them up. We hurried into a big bathroom and Rebecca plopped down in a chair, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Can you give us a second, Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Rebecca, you're gorgeous."

"I can say the same to you." I could tell something was bothering her, all I had to do was look at her face. "I still love him so much."

"Darren," I said. Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes.

"And no matter what happens, Adam will always have a place in my heart, too." I frowned.

"What...?" I asked confused. Rebecca turned to me and smiled. She touched my hand and then handed me a white lily.

"I'm getting married today," she said happily.

"I _know _that." I hugged her. "I want you to be happy. And remember; marriage is all about following your heart." I remember Mom had told that to me once, so I was sharing the advice with my friend. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Ugh, what am I doing? I'm gonna' ruin you!" I stood back up with a laugh, then regretted it when I felt dizzy. Head rush.

Rebecca patted my belly and the door burst open. Alice.

"Leah, let's go. Rebecca, you come, too. Jake's waiting for you." I took Rebecca's hand in mine and we walked down the stairs behind Alice. At the bottom, she turned around and put on her veil. "There you are. Now you're a _real _bride." She hugged her and then went to the patio door. That was the opening to the tent. I could already hear people and laughter. Edward played softly on the piano.

I gave Jacob a kiss and stood behind Emily. She was another one of the bridesmaids. Rachael was the maid of honor.

Darren walked out of the kitchen with Emmett, who went on ahead into the tent, giving us all playful looks of approval. I laughed, and we all watched as Darren and Rebecca stared at each other again. Rebecca smiled and Darren gave his own sad one back. He ducked into the tent.

Suddenly Edward changed to _Canon _and Alice gave us all looks to start walking. I followed Emily after blowing one more kiss to Jake. Him and his sister together was going to make a great picture later.

Billy was going to marry the two, and Adam stood in front of him. The other groomsmen stood coolly to his right. Jayah pointed at me and started bouncing around in Athena's lap. She laughed quietly and winked at me.

I never thought I'd live to see the day when she wasn't dressed in her usual Yankees hat and distressed jeans. She was wearing a dress. Yes, a dress. Her hair was long, and went down to the middle of her back. She was also wearing little ballet flats. Brady held her hand and kissed the top of her head.

They were finally together.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when everyone stood, turning towards the opening. Their faces lit up when they saw Jake and Rebecca. Jacob kept his eyes on me the whole time and I grinned. Rebecca grinned at everybody, trying to remember Alice's instructions. Step-step, look right, grin. Step-step, look left, grin even wider. When they finally made it up here, Jacob took his place with the other guys and Rebecca stood in front of Adam.

"You may be seated," Billy said. He looked at Rebecca, almost as if he was about to cry. "You're beautiful, honey." He flicked his head towards Adam. "Take care of this guy, okay?" Everyone laughed and Rebecca rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"We are gathered here today," Billy continued. "To bear witness to the joining of Mister Adam Rivera and Miss Rebecca Black." I noticed that Rebecca tensed up, and that made me tense up. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." My eyes widened as Rebecca slowly raised her hand. The tent suddenly filled with whispers. Alice looked like she was going to have a heart attack - if she could have one. Her planning had all gone down the drain. Adam's parents looked at each other, and his cousins and aunts all started shooting glances at Rebecca's side of the family. We were what they called 'the-rough-and-tough-bunch-that's-too-good-for-our-Adam.'

Billy frowned curiously. "Rebecca?"

"Daddy, I can't do this." She looked at me and smiled. I gasped and smiled, too. Knowing what she was going to do.

"Becks, don't joke around," Adam said. Rebecca grimaced. "You're...Not." She nodded and turned towards everyone. Adam kind of stepped back, his face emotionless.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Becky!" Claire waved from her place next to me.

"...Hey, Claire. I know what you're all thinking...All this money's going to waste. But it won't." She turned to Adam and gave him a grim smile. "Sorry. It's just...You're still in love with that shy girl you met five years ago. Sorry, Adam. I'm just...I'm not that girl anymore." Adam smiled at her and Rebecca hugged him. "I'll still love you, though. Always." She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Trust me, guys. I didn't get all dolled up for nothing." She laughed to herself and scanned the audience. Her eyes landed on Darren. She stepped forward and he stood up. "Dare..."

"Becks..."

"Ooh, this is getting _good_," Emmett said from somewhere. I rolled my eyes. "There must be a misprint in our papers 'cause it said _nothing _about Rebecca gettin' hitched to _Darren_!" Rebecca turned back to us.

"Adam, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"But-"

"I said _don't be_."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," Darren said. "If I hadn't..." He looked at Adam's family. "Then..."

"You don't need to be sorry either," Adam said. "She loves you. A lot. I can tell. Be good to her." Adam patted Darren's back and left the tent. His relatives stood and followed him, murmuring along the way.

Darren and Rebecca stared at each other.

"Okay, enough with the eye humping, Captain Creepers." He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Let's get this wedding _on_!"

"Reset!" Alice yelled, making everyone laugh again. Rosalie pulled Darren towards the alter and then pulled Rebecca back out of the tent. With a laugh, Edward started the _Bridal March _again, and Rebecca comes back out. Everyone started to cheer as she skipped the slow walk and jumped on Darren, planting a big kiss on his lips.

"Sure, forget the ceremony," Sam rolled his eyes. Billy chuckled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now...Well, you already are." He sat back and smiled at his daughter, kissing the love of her life. I grinned at them.

I knew it'd work out.

0000000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I flopped onto Seth's lap and stared up at him.

"Whew, this dancing is _killing _me," I sighed, kicking off my heels. Yes. I was wearing heels. After that time during spirit week, I'd realized that they weren't so bad after all.

Teasha danced her way over. "Best. Wedding. _Ever_."

"I know, right?" Seth grinned. "Definitely going down in history." I jumped up when the song changed and pulled Seth with me.

"Let's dance, Seth! The night is young, and so am I!" I twirled onto the dance floor, pulling him with me. "Literally!" Teasha and I danced, and then I stopped and looked at Seth. He just stood there, looking skeptical. "C'mon!"

"You know I don't dance."

"Yeah you do. I made you. Remember?"

"...Yeah." I pulled him against me, and Teasha slinked away, giving me a wink.

"So just do what I do."

"Do what?"

"Dance! Hel_lo_!"

"Oh..._Hell no_."

"Language!" Seth smirked and rolled his eyes. I placed his hands on my hips then wrapped my arms around his neck. We twirled slowly to _Still In Love_. We stared into each other's eyes romantically, and I was aware that practically everyone in the room was watching us.

"They're staring," Seth whispered.

"Let 'em." I took his hand and lifted it up, twirling around, then going back to our starting position. "You're doing pretty good."

"Yeah? I'm thinking about goin' pro." I laughed softly.

_When we're apart...The aching_

I _love _this song. Beyoncé's a genius.

Seth leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I feel weird taking the spotlight away from Darren and Rebecca."

"Please. The last time I saw them, they were making out in the kitchen. They're probably upstairs somewhere, having sex. Missing the party that was oh-so-nicely prepared for them."

"But if I recall correctly, it was meant for _Adam _and Becca."

"Things can change. People change." I did the same twirly thing, only this time more elaborately. My dress flowed out from my waist dramatically, and I stepped closer to Seth when I was done. He looked down at me and grinned, continuing our little waltz.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in a while," he whispered. I glanced down, then back up at him.

"Mhm." We were quiet again, and then the song started building up to its climax.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes, I love you I...I need you, I need you, I need you, I can't live without you..._

Seth leaned down towards my ear again. "I threw them out. The whole bottle," he whispered. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You're being for real? Like, no joke?"

"No joke. They're all gone. No more pills for me."

"Seth!" Without a second thought, I kissed him.

_When we make love I can feel all your spirits deep inside of me, yeah...Baby you're so pure..._

_ I'm kissing you, forever and ever and ever...I love kissing you..._

We pulled away.

"You don't know how _happy _this makes me! No more worries!" I kissed him again and then leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I loved the sound of his heartbeat. It gave me peace of mind. "Sethy-poo." He leaned his head onto mine and sang the song softly. I closed my eyes, basking in the beautiful sound of his voice.

"..._We've got something special, baby. We can cry together, we can grow together, be ourselves together. Ooh_..." he sang. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you more, Seth." He chuckled deep from inside his throat and kissed my head again. The song ended and we pulled away. He kissed me one more time then disappeared out the patio door. I stared after him, still dazed by our moment together.

"Ooh..._Jazmyn_," Teasha sidled up to me and poked my side. I looked at her. "I saw what you did there."

"What'd I do?"

"You two were making out to one of the most romantic songs in the history of romantic songs!" she screeched.

"Oh."

"You're, like, the luckiest girl alive. Besides me. I got Collin."

"Whatever, _Teasha_!"

"Just sayin', _Jazmyn_! Where'd he go?"

"Probably patrol. Just 'cause there's a wedding doesn't mean that he gets out of his wolfy duties." Teasha nodded in understanding.

"Hmm. I know how you're feeling right now. When Collin has to go for patrol, it really bums me out. But sometimes I tag along. Y'know, fly overhead and talk to him. I can't hear him, but he'll bark once for a 'yes' and twice for a 'no.' So, we find a way to get around it."

"Lucky. I only get to patrol with him once a week. And after that last time, Jacob won't let up." I looked down and grinned, blushing.

"Ohhhh..." Teasha giggled. We sat down and talked to each other like we do in the middle of the night when none of us can get to sleep. She'd sneak into my room with mugs of hot chocolate and we'd sip it, talking about the most randomest stuff. Then, finally, when we're giggling so much we have to gasp for air, my Dad'll come in and lightly scold us. Then it'd be time for Teasha to go back to her room - but not without a departing laugh.

"So what's with all the white?" I asked her. She was wearing a pretty knee length white dress. She had on white pumps and white feather earrings. "I mean, you seem to wear that color a lot."

"I know...I'm trying to get back to other colors. It's just that when I burned that time a few months back, Dad said-" She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. She looked down. "They changed all my old clothes out with white ones. They said it represented cleanliness and purity. It's what a phoenix is all about." She looked back up at me and her eyes turned a misty blue. I reached over and hugged her. "I'm fine. Just a little awkward trip down Memory Lane."

"I still feel terrible for what they did," I said, pulling away. My friend just shrugged and flipped her hair. She suddenly got a weird look on her face and she rubbed her legs and arms.

"Crap..." she hissed. "Such a coincidence that we should talk about burning. I think I'm about to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The body aches are starting. No big deal, though. When the headaches start, then it'll be time to go home. I won't be able to come out for a few weeks. Too much pain. Too much _embarrassment_." She rolled her eyes and smiled, rubbing her neck. She pulled her hand away and held up some strands of hair. "Eww..." I pulled her up and pulled her back to the dance floor.

"At least one more dance before your time of the month kicks in."

"Okay." Collin snaked his arms around her and she looked up with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"On second thought, you guys have fun. I'll go find CeCe." I waved to the two and picked up Claire, twirling her around.

"We're dancing!" she sang happily.

"Yeah."

"Was I a pretty flower girl?"

"Sure was. The prettiest I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I was pretty, huh? I got some flowers from my basket still. I gonna' save them."

"Really?" I asked. I twirled her around some more.

"U_huh_," she replied. "They gonna' grow _big_! Qwilly said he help me grow 'em. I gonna' have the most beautifullest flowers in my whole class!"

"You're whole class? Really?"

"Uhuh. Morgan Ewe said she got the beautifullest flowers in the whole class. But I gonna' have them now."

"Cool. Are they gonna' be the most beautifullest in the whole wide world?"

"Yeah! The most gigantic...Ginormous...Mega-punch...Fantastic...Coolest...Prettiest most _beautifullest_ flowers in the whole _universe_!"

"The _universe_?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow." I laughed and twirled her around again. Then Quil came and tickled her out of my hands. "Bye, Claire."

"Bye, Jazzy-Wazzy!"

I plopped down and watched everyone talk and laugh and dance. This had to be one of the most beautiful weddings that I've ever been to. Rebecca was married to the person she loved most in the world and everyone else was happy. Everything was so perfect. So right.

I looked down and frowned.

But this is the time that things usually start to go downhill. Fate's usually the one to control that. I looked around again. Happy, smiling faces. My friends and family all dressed up and beautiful. I looked at Leah's growing stomach.

Life. One of the most precious things in the whole world. Besides love.

I sighed. Seth...

In this case, I hope that fate will make an exception.

**Review.**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Leah's P.o.V.

"Jayah, I gotta' present for you!" I took my daughter's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. She happily babbled, taking her time climbing the stairs. That was her favorite thing to do.

Finally, we were in the bathroom and I playfully gasped.

"What's that, Jay? Oh, my _goodness_, it's your very own potty," I said, pointing to the little training toilet. Mom had told me that as soon as she started walking, I'd have to toilet train her. Syanne and I were working on Kyle, and he was actually getting good at it.

Jayah looked at it curiously, probably wondering what a 'potty' was.

"We're gonna' teach you how to go potty all by yourself, Jay. Isn't that exciting?" I cooed. Jayah looked at me and grinned, walking out of the room. Actually, it was her way of running. But it wasn't very fast or efficient. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. She was staring at the stairs, wondering how to get down. I picked her up and brought her down myself, then rested my hand on my back.

I sighed tiredly. I really don't remember my pregnancy with Jayah being this...Well, _hard_. I'm a whole lot bigger than I was with her, and my ankles were as swollen as a blueberry. My back was killing me, and I was really tired, even though I'd only woken up about three hours ago. And, I didn't tell Jacob this, I was still getting sick sometimes. It was scaring me.

I rubbed my stomach and walked to the kitchen to start making lunch for me and the kids. I decided to make ramen noodles. It wasn't messy, and I was really craving some right now.

As I boiled water, Jayah started climbing up onto the piano. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She couldn't get up, so she reached and started banging on the keys. I hurried towards her and pulled her away, closing the cover.

"No, Jewel. We don't want to ruin Uncle Edward's piano." I set her next to Kyle, who was playing with the little airplane he'd gotten for Christmas.

I returned to cooking, wiping sweat from my forehead. I felt really hot. Feverish. And come to think of it, I've been feeling like that for a while now. I shook it off and poured the packs of noodles into the water, mixing them. I turned the stove to low and let it sit, going into the dining room and setting the kids into their high chairs.

I gave them each some noodles, making sure they were cooled off enough to eat. For some reason, Kyle didn't like using forks or spoons. He'd just pick up his food with his hands and shovel it in his mouth. Jayah really didn't know how to hold a utensil, but tried hard at it. Every time I'd try to help her, she'd start to whine. I rolled my eyes.

She's becoming too independent. Like her daddy.

After lunch, I changed Jayah and tried to get Kyle to use his little toilet. He sat there and stared at me.

"C'mon, K. Do it for your mommy. I bet she'll be happy when she finds out that you used the bathroom on your own." I sat down on the regular toilet and the two of us stared each other down. Finally I gave up and changed him. Then it was time for their nap.

I sang to the two and they eventually fell asleep; Jayah was holding Rocky close to her and her fist was in her mouth. Kyle, of course, slept like a rock.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Clean up time."

I washed dishes, picked up toys, mopped, and dusted. Then I mopped and dusted again. I don't know why, though. It made me feel better.

Finally I sat down on the couch and breathed. I felt sick. My head hurt and I was hot. But it's nothing, most likely. It'll pass.

After my moment of rest, I woke the two up and changed them again. After I let them free, I checked the time.

3:46

The Pack should be in soon. I'd need to start with food.

I clenched my teeth as my head throbbed and rubbed my forehead. It was so hot. All of me felt hot.

I walked into the bathroom to check myself. I lifted my shirt up and looked at my stomach in the mirror. My skin looked like it was having a hard time stretching to cover the bump. I was boney. My face looked almost skeletal like.

My stomach stuck out grotesquely from the rest of my body. I examined it more. It was blue and purple around the bump and that was the hottest to touch. What's going on?

"Leah!" Seth yelled. I jumped and pulled down my shirt, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing if you were in. Mind if I take them out to build snowmen?"

"No. It'll give me time to cook. Go ahead. Make sure they're bundled up." Seth nodded and frowned at me. "What?"

"You feeling okay? You look a little..._Ill_."

I decided to lie, "Yeah. I'm totally fine. Go. Play with the kids." He narrowed his eyes at me, looking a bit skeptical. Then he finally followed my order.

Okay, everyone's outside. I got a house to myself and a whole crap load of food to cook. The last part didn't bother me. I _loved _cooking.

I started with snacks. I baked three containers full of cookies and raisin bread. Then I got out milk. I set that on the table, and the door burst open.

"FOOD!" Malachi yelled. He slid into a chair and started munching on the baked goods. The others filed in after that and started eating, too.

"Between you, Emily, Esme, and your mom, I really can't decide who cooks better," Athena said. I smiled and returned to the kitchen, washing the dishes and putting them away. Then I got out a whole bunch of new dishes and different ingredients.

"Who's staying for dinner?" I asked, trying to decide how much to make.

"Not me. I got homework," Jazmyn rolled her eyes.

"I got a test. And a quiz," Malachi added. "I know you're devastated, Leah, but I'll be back. _Don't worry_." I giggled with a playful eye roll.

"We need to practice for our next recital," Amanda said. Ashley nodded.

"I'm staying. Mom's hunting," Seth said.

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. She left me the key."

"Of course I'm staying," Syanne said into her cup of milk. Then she handed Kyle a cookie.

"So it's just us then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Leah. We know how much you love us," Aecia said with an eye roll and a smile. "So...I gotta' get going." I noticed that she looked at Malachi.

"Yeah. Me, too." Malachi grabbed some cookies and bread and nodded at me. "See ya', Lee," he said, his mouth full. The two left.

"Aecia's being really nice lately. Does that not creep anyone else out?" Collin asked. "The other day, she offered to take my place in patrol. What's up with _that_?" I shrugged and smiled, rubbing at my cheeks.

Still hot.

When everyone else but Syanne and Seth left, I started making dinner. Then Jacob came in. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled, too, but then it was replaced by a worried look. I smiled wider, trying not to seem forced. When he walked towards me, I sighed knowing that he was going to try and bring it up somehow.

00000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

She looks worse than before. I thought I was just overreacting. But I'm not. She looked almost like a zombie.

I walked towards her and kissed her cheek and then pulled away with a small gasp.

"Leah, you're burning up," I hissed. She turned back to cooking.

"It's okay. No big deal."

"But you look...Really sick."

"It's nothing, Jake. Just a long day." She huffed a breath and took out some plates.

"You're seeing Carlisle."

"Can't we just wait two weeks? That's when I'm supposed to see him again, anyway."

"No. We're not going to wait. We're going to see him." She sighed again and put the plates onto the table. I followed her with the food.

"Oh, I forgot..." Leah rolled her eyes and hurried back into the kitchen, coming back with forks and spoons. "There."

Dinner was loud and talkative, as usual.

"So Wagner got on Jazz today 'cause she was falling asleep in class," Seth said. "Then she got all mad and started shaking because he wouldn't let her sleep."

"What did you do?" Syanne asked.

"I was trying my hardest not to laugh. Jazmyn getting mad is a very rare occasion, and it's pretty funny. I yanked her back down into her seat and she was quiet. She was staring Wagner down so hard, I thought he was going to...implode, or something."

"Implode?" I stopped, mid-chew, to look at him. "Don't you mean '_explode_'?

"No. I'm trying to use Mr. Holladay's vocab words. Every time I use one, I get a free quarter from Brady. So, if you'll kindly tell him that I used it right, I'll get it." Leah and I looked at each other, then broke out laughing.

"I don't think you used it right," Leah giggled.

"Yeah. I did."

"No."

"Do you even know what it means?" Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Implode, implodes, _imploded_, implod_ing_: to burst inwards. It implodes under the rate of its own mediocrity. Implode is the complete opposite of _explode _which means to expand with force and noise because of rapid chemical change or decomposition, as gunpowder or nitroglycerine. On the seventeenth of May, a faulty grenade prematurely exploded, killing Tom." Seth grinned and took in another fork full of corn. Syanne laughed and the two high-fived.

"I think that one deserved at _least _a dollar fifty," she said. Seth nodded and looked at me. I chuckled myself and threw my roll at him.

"Your teacher must be proud." Seth took a bite of the roll.

"Mhm. I'm expecting at least B-plus material when I take the vocab test."

"B _plus_? Really? That's good, even for _you_," Leah said, making her brother roll his eyes. She set her head in her hands and smiled tiredly at him. "So what else is happening in the world of Seth Tyler Clearwater?"

"Don't use my middle name, Leah."

"What? I was the one that picked it out. _I _should be able to use it."

"Wait, wait, wait. _You _picked out his middle name?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"She probably used her evil mind powers to get our parents to agree."

"Did _not_," Leah smiled. "They let me."

"M_hm_..." Seth narrowed his eyes with a small smirk.

"Anyway, answer her," Syanne said. "Wait, don't! I want to talk, too."

"Okay, shoot," I wiped my mouth.

"It's the end of the semester, so the whole school got their schedules changed. So now I get to be in Mr. Bennett's class."

"And that's a good thing?" Leah knitted her eyebrows together.

"No! Bennett's lah-like the rudest teacher at school! He's probably waiting for me to walk in there so he can make some rude comment about my constant s-stuttering."

"But you're getting better," I said. "I barely even notice it." Syanne smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. And you don't stutter at all when you're confident about things. Just pretend you're talking to one of us."

"But I _can't_! Especially with him and his happy nipples flying all over the place," she shuddered and I choked on my water.

"_What_?"

"Bennett's got a real bad problem with his chest. It's real disturbing," Seth shuddered, too.

"I know, right? It's all like, put those things _away_, man!" Syanne scoffed. Leah and I looked at each other again and snorted laughs.

"Anything _else _about your school filled with disturbing teachers?" Leah smirked.

"Yeah. My schedule put me in third period chorus," Seth rolled his eyes.

"That's great!" Leah shot up.

"No. We have a singing test next class. I'm planning on doing terribly."

"Huh?" I frowned. "Why would you do that? Your voice is great."

"But I don't want to come across as a showoff, or something. Or a teacher's pet. Once Mrs. Guame finds out you can sing, she won't leave you alone." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well you should still do awesome, anyway. It's better than embarrassing yourself in front of the whole class."

Seth sighed, "True. Thanks for making me feel guilty, Lee."

"Anytime, Baby Bro."

"There's a plus side, though. Practically the whole Pack's in the class with me. So we basically just goof around in the back."

"_Lucky_. I have fifth period chorus, and only Mal's in there with me. We're just passing notes the whole time. Mrs. Guame's pretty cranky by the time she gets to us. I don't think she likes Freshmen very much." Syanne sighed.

"At least we all have lunch together," Seth punched her arm playfully.

"Yeah. That's definitely a pro." Leah smiled at the two and closed her eyes for a second. I shook her and she shot up.

"What?"

"You're falling asleep."

"Oh. Sorry. Just tired, I guess." I gave her a skeptical look but let it go.

"You want me to wash anything?" Seth asked, getting up.

"No. Just throw it in the dishwasher. It should be empty," Leah replied. Seth did as she told him and rubbed his hands together.

"Thanks for dinner, Sis."

"You're welcome." He kissed Leah's cheek, but pulled away quickly. He glanced at me, and I mouthed Carlisle's name to him. He nodded and ruffled Kyle's hair. Then he took Jayah out of her seat.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to take her home with me?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm _positive_. Leaving you alone with my daughter is like leaving your pack brothers alone with a bowl of chips." Seth laughed and blew a raspberry on Jayah's cheek, making her laugh.

"See ya', Baby Jay." He put her back in her high chair and waved one last time before leaving.

"I'll get dishes!" Syanne replied, using her one hand to stack plates. I tried to grab some but she shook her head. "I _got _it, Jacob. Sheesh, you get too worried sometimes." I chuckled and took the kids out of their chairs.

"Bath time, guys," Leah said, hoisting herself up. "Upstairs." She pointed to the stairwell and the babies tottled towards it, taking their sweet time navigating the tall steps.

"Leah doesn't look too good," Syanne said once my imprint was out of earshot.

"I know. I'm calling Carlisle," I said, walking to the phone.

"I hope nothing's wrong with her. Or the baby," she said quietly, closing the dishwasher. I froze, my finger still hovered above the number two. The baby has to be all right. Leah would _die _if our baby wasn't well. I'd probably die, too.

I punched in the rest of the number and pressed the phone to my ear. Syanne gave me a grim smile and bounced up the stairs, saying something about taking over the kids from Leah.

_"Hey, Jake,"_ Emmett said through the phone.

"You already knew it was me?"

_"Well, duh! I can smell your wolf stank through the phone!" _he laughed.

"Emmett..."

_"Okay. You got me. Caller ID." _

"Whatever. Is Carlisle in?"

_"Yeah. Just got back, why?" _

"It's Leah."

_"Is she not doing good, or something? Did someone hurt her? Who do I gotta' punch?" _he started getting angry, even _I _could tell that through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"No one hurt her. I just really need him."

_"He already left." _

"Thanks. See you later."

_"Yeah, you, too." _

We hung up just as Carlisle came through the door. Damn, that was fast.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She looks real bad," I explained, leading him up the stairs. "She's real hot, and...Well, you'll see." We walked into our room where Leah was already laying on the bed. Her back was turned towards us.

I tiptoed towards her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Leah. Lee."

"Mhm?" she slurred.

"Sorry to wake you up." I couldn't believe that she was already asleep! I mean, she'd only just come up here not even six minutes ago.

"Mhm. Hi, Carlisle," she slurred tiredly.

"Hi, Leah. I'm just going to check you over, okay?"

"Okay."

I sat next to her on the bed as Carlisle examined her closely. I noticed a change in his facial expression when he saw her for the first time.

"Do you have any pain?" he asked.

"Well, my ankles...And my back. But that's normal, right?" She chuckled a little. "Umm...I have a huge migraine."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since this morning."

"Did you have one yesterday? Or any other days before?" he asked. Leah was quiet, and I frowned.

"...Yeah. It's been going on for the past few weeks, actually." Carlisle looked taken aback.

"Jacob, you're right. She's really hot. Lift your shirt up for me?" Leah nodded and laid back, lifting up her shirt. Carlisle and I looked at each other.

She looked so small and frail. Her stomach was _huge_, and it looked abnormally formed. But what got me was all the blue and purple marks around it, like it was hurting her.

A cry caught in my throat.

"I'm taking her back to my house. I can do better examinations there." Carlisle looked a little..._Scared_?

It couldn't be _anything _compared to what I felt.

"W-what? What's wrong with her? What happened?" I asked. Carlisle picked her up bridal style and went down the stairs. Syanne came out of her room, looking confused.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly. I didn't answer, because I didn't know how.

"Jacob, I need you to stay here. You have Jayah to watch. I know you're worried, but please don't. It's best for Leah, it's best for you, and it's best for everyone. You need to do that for me." He explained, stopping at the door. Leah was gazing at me with a terrified look on her face. I grasped her hand and kissed it.

"You're going to be okay. Carlisle's going to take good care of you, okay?" I told her. But it was more to myself. I was giving myself peace of mind. Trying to coax my mind that she would pull through and be okay.

"Okay, Jake."

"I'll be by to see you, I promise." She nodded and I kissed her cheek. Carlisle nodded at me and ran off with my imprint in his arms.

Even though I tried hard not to, I couldn't help but be worried. Something was going on, and I didn't know what.

I glanced back at Syanne, who looked really scared. I turned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"She'll be okay," I whispered to her. She nodded into my chest. "She'll be okay."

But to be honest, I wasn't so sure myself.


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm so excited! The story's starting to build up! Oh, my gosh! I hope you guys are all as excited as I am right now!**

**Well...Here's Chapter 51! **

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter 51

Seth's P.o.V.

_"...It has been three _tiring_ weeks since the disappearance of Portland, Oregon's Irene Friday. Seven-year-old Irene went missing January 29 from a local Burger King," _the news reporter said. I sighed heavily. _"This testimony was given by her mother, Fiona Friday, last week." _A video popped up to the reporter's left side and a middle-aged woman in tears started talking.

_"I...I had just turned around for a second to pay for my order. And...And the lights in the store went out. But I thought it was just because of the storm. I heard her scream...And it wasn't just hers. It was about two others, also. But hers was all I heard. I started shouting her name. And then the lights came back on...S-she was gone. Gone." _The woman sniffed back tears as the picture changed to a little girl. She had a wide, toothless grin. Her head was covered in red ringlets and she had big hazel eyes. I found myself feeling sad for her. For her family. It must be devastating losing a cutie like that. _"I just want my baby back. Please. If anyone has any information...I just want her home." _That's when it turned back to the reporter, who stared solemnly into the camera.

_"And the search continues: for young Irene Friday. In other news-" _I clicked the TV off when the door opened. Jazmyn and Teasha walked in.

"That's the fifth disappearance this month," I said.

"Really?" Jazmyn plopped down next to me. "What does that make...? Seventeen since January?"

"Yeah." Something was off about these. Something real weird.

"Aww..." Teasha looked down. "So? Ready for our singing test today?" Jazmyn nodded eagerly and I rolled my eyes. "Jazz and I are singing together. With Athena...And all the other girls."

"Yup! Three part harmony!" Jazmyn quipped.

"To what song?" I asked.

"_Dry Bones_," Teasha and Jazmyn answered together.

"It was either that or _Kiss the Girl_," Jazmyn said. "But we'll do good. It's stuck in my head, though."

Teasha nodded, "Yeah. I feel like a little kid when I sing it!" The two laughed.

"She picks the dumbest songs...But Mrs. Guame's making me sing the first verse," I rolled my eyes. "But I'm thinking about butchering it on purpose."

"Why?" Jazmyn pouted.

"...'Cause I feel like it."

"But you shouldn't." The three of us walked out the door when we heard Quil honking his horn. Teasha continued, "Why would you completely ruin your social life by embarrassing yourself in front of our chorus class? You _know _how much people just _love _to gossip."

"That's funny. My sister said almost the exact same thing yesterday," I knitted my eyebrows together and climbed into the flatbed of the truck.

"Speaking of your sister, did you hear about what happened to her?" Malachi asked. I sat up.

"What?"

"She's stationed permanently at the Cullen's house. Jake's going gorilla," he explained.

"Why is she there? What happened?" I demanded. Malachi shrugged.

"Dunno."

"How'd you find out?" Jazmyn asked. "More importantly, how'd you find out before _Seth_?"

"I got connections," he shrugged.

"I'm gonna' stop by after school. I'm going to find out," I said.

"You're so cute when you're worrying about your sister," Jazmyn squeezed my cheeks.

"_I _don't think it's cute. She could be..._Dying_, or something!"

"Oh, quit overreacting," Amanda said. "Leah's tough. It's probably just Braxton-Hicks contractions, or something."

"She's barely even five months," I said.

"She delivered Jayah at seven," Collin noted. I nodded, agreeing.

"I'll give her that." I smiled glumly.

All through school, I kept thinking about either Leah or the test today. I mean, what if something really _was _wrong with Leah?

Should I do terribly on purpose?

What if Leah doesn't make it...?

"Seth, come _on_," Jazmyn yanked on my arm, using her wolf strength to pull me to class. I huffed out a breath and followed her in, taking my usual seat with the guys. She kissed my cheek and went to the soprano section with Athena and Aecia, Teasha taking a seat with the other altos. Everyone talked and laughed loudly, completely ignoring our teacher as she tried to get everyone to quiet down. Then she banged hard on the piano keys, making everyone jump. Athena started giggling quietly and Brady grinned at her. Collin nudged him.

"Finally, you're _quiet_," she sighed. She walked to the front row and pulled someone up. Everyone immediately started whispering 'new kid' over and over again to each other. The guys were sizing him up, seeing if he had any fight in him and the girls were all trying to figure out if he'd be good in bed or not.

I rolled my eyes.

"We have a new student today. I want you all to make him feel loved and welcome. This is Nick Freeman," she said. "He was homeschooled until recently. Maybe you might've seen him around before? Anyone? Okay, well, say 'hi', Nick." He kind of waved and gave everyone a lopsided smile.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"_Hi_, Nick!" Melody squealed from the second row. I noticed Aecia narrow her eyes at her. Mrs. Guame pointed to the seat next to Quil.

"You can go sit over there with my handsome tenor, Quil." Quil grinned and nodded, winking at Mrs. Guame, who ignored him. Collin, Brady, Brandon, and I laughed and Nick sat down in the seat. Mrs. Guame sat down at her piano again. "Well, Nick, you can just listen as the boys and girls each take part in the singing test. Because it's nice manners, we'll have our ladies go first. Girls." The sopranos and altos stood up and Jazmyn blew me a kiss before taking her spot at the front of the class. They all stood in a semi circle and Aecia snapped her fingers three times before they started.

They put their own twist on the song, going up to different scales with Jazz as their lead. Melody and Mariah shot death glares at her and it took all of my strength not to punch their faces in.

_"Dah-dah doo-doo dah bah-dah bah_," they finished. Some of them giggled as the guys clapped. Some held their hands above their heads and clapped loudly as Mariah and Melody took their seats. To Aecia, too. As Jazmyn returned to her seat I mouthed _great job _to her. She gave me a thumbs-up.

"Nice job, ladies. Original. Creative. A," Mrs. Guame said. "Your harmonies were spot on, and you were all full of energy." She looked at my imprint and nodded. "You got a great set of pipes there, Miss Young. Definitely an advantage in this song." Athena and Aecia high fived Jazz and some of the guys nodded in approval. I tried not to look overprotective, but it's kind of hard when you have high school guys looking your imprint up and down like she was a juicy slab of meat.

Mrs. Guame continued, "What'd you think, Nick?"

"Great. You guys did good," the new kid answered shyly. He kind of smiled.

"Nice to know that you liked it. Okay, boys. You're up," Mrs. Guame said. Some of the guys started laughing and others groaned and rolled their eyes. I was one of them. The girls in the front started giggling and whispering to each other, giving us all looks as we walked by. "Seth, stand in the middle," Mrs. Guame ordered. I sighed and did as she told me. "Good. Do you need your starting pitch?" I glanced at Brandon, he smirked at me.

"Sure. Whatever." I crossed my arms, then uncrossed them when someone tapped my shoulder.

Mrs. Guame hit a note and I opened my mouth to sing. I looked straight at Jazmyn and she grinned widely at me.

"Seth...?" Mrs. Guame said my name. I hadn't started yet.

"What?" I looked at her and the girls started laughing like maniacs.

"Are you going to start...?"

"Oh. Yeah." Brady nudged me but I ignored him, opening my mouth. The girls all shut up and plain stared when I began to sing. The guys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as backup. "_There you see her, looking there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. She don't say a word but you're dying to try, you wanna'_..." I paused for a second with a smirk. "_Kiss the girl_. _Yes, you want her; look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and_..." I paused again, and looked at Jazmyn. "_Kiss the girl_."

That's when the guys joined in with the chorus and harmonies. We weren't doing too bad, we were actually pretty good. Then I had to end it.

Big finish.

"_Go on and kiss the girl..._" I smirked at Jazz playfully as I sang this part, dragging out the word 'girl.' Then it was over.

That wasn't so bad after all.

Brady and the guys all ruffled up my hair and nudged me with laughter on the way back to our seats. Mrs. Guame and all the other girls stared at me. Some of the guys, too. They all had confused and surprised looks on their faces. I frowned and looked around.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You can _sing_?" Jordan answered. I looked up, pretending to be in thought.

"...Yeah. Come to think of it, I can." I looked back at her and smiled. Mrs. Guame put her hand on her chest, looking deeply awed.

"That was _beautiful_, boys. A-_plus_," she said breathily. Me and my pack brothers exchanged smirks and laughs. Mrs. Guame looked at me and I braced myself. "Your _voice_. Oh, my goodness, your voice. Clear as rain, Seth. Clear as _rain_. Oh, that was _wonderful_." I rolled my eyes, knowing that there were more solos to come.

"Clear as rain, Seth. Clear as _rain_," Brady laughed, nudging me. We were on our way to lunch now. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, that was _wonderful_," Collin said, clasping his hands to his heart. They collapsed into laughter, everyone else joining them.

"Okay, guys. Fun's over," I said flatly.

"Yeah. Quit making fun of my Sethy-poo," she poked her bottom lip out and hugged me tighter.

"Listen to the lady," I jabbed my thumb at her, agreeing. We sat down at our table, ignoring the usual stares. Nick was sitting at the table with Mariah, Melody, and all the other sport-playing morons. He glanced at us and turned to them.

"Who're they?"

"The La Push Gang."

"They're a _gang_?"

"Well, duh," Melody said nasally. "They're all huge, hot-"

"_Smokin' _hot," Mariah interrupted.

"And they got their groupies," Melody finished, referring to all the imprints. Some of the guys glanced at them, not liking their imprints being called 'groupies.'

"The chicks aren't so bad themselves," Nick said, looking at our table. Jazmyn scoffed and Teasha's eyes blazed red. She stood and stormed to their table.

"One, I have a _name_, stupid! It's Teasha, don't cross me. And two, I'm _not _a groupie." She looked at Mariah and Melody. "I don't like being referred to as one and I will _never _like being referred to as one. Now, I suggest that you guys move your table and talk about us where we can't easily hear you." Teasha crossed her arms and looked at them. "Uh, _today_, idiots!" The table of kids got up and glared at her, walking out of the lunchroom. Teasha sat back down next to Collin and bit angrily into her sandwich. Collin kissed her cheek and her eyes turned a purplish color.

"Thanks!" Syanne said.

"Don't mention it. They were getting on my nerves, anyway," Teasha grumbled. Collin pulled her closer.

"Well I have something that'll make you feel better," Aecia said. Everyone turned to look at her. "There's this new club in Port Angeles. We should hit it tonight."

"Cool. I don't have patrol...I don't think any of us do," Jazmyn looked at everyone and they shook their heads in agreement.

"Not me," Syanne said. "Kyle and I are hanging out with Embry tonight. We're gonna' watch a movie." She shrugged and smiled a little. "Plus, clubs aren't really m-my thing."

"How old do we have to _be_?" Collin looked at Aecia skeptically. He looked at her, obviously thinking that she snuck into clubs underage often. Of course, being the safe guy that he is, he'd want nothing to do with it.

"Don't _worry_! It's all safe. It's like a kid's paradise, with stuff for us older kids, too. RoundOne. Bowling, dancing, arcade games, roller skating...Walk in, pay, get stamped, and you're good for the whole night. I heard it's _awesome_."

"Will there be food at this place?" Athena asked. Aecia nodded. "I'm in! What time do you want to meet up?"

"Seven. We can stay _all night_. It's open 'til midnight," Aecia said eagerly. She looked around hopefully. "Ya'll wanna' come?" Collin looked at Brady who looked at Quil.

"I have to cram for my Biology test on Monday. It's the whole first chapter and I haven't read _any _of it. So I'm out."

"Aww, okay. Maybe next time?" Aecia asked. Collin looked at Brady and Brandon. "What about everyone else?"

"We'll come," Teasha tugged on Collin's arm. "Anything for a night out." She looked up at Collin who stared back at her.

"Okay," he finally said. Teasha kissed his cheek. Once he'd said that, everyone at the table started agreeing to go, too.

"Let's go, Seth! It'll be so fun!" Jazmyn exclaimed, looking up at me.

"I was planning on seeing Leah tonight, though," I said, thinking about what Malachi had told me earlier.

"You can see her after school. We're not supposed to meet up 'til seven, anyway," Aecia said. "We'll all go to the Cullen's house." I thought about it. It _did _sound like a pretty awesome place to go to.

I sighed.

"Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"Something's off about all these disappearances," Sam said to me. He leaned against the front counter. "I mean, it's almost twenty since the beginning of the year."

"Should we up patrol? Maybe it's..." I trailed off, not wanting to say anything.

"It's your call, Man," Sam shrugged. "But I'm all for it. There's a pattern to it. They started down as far as _Arizona_. The last one just took place in Portland."

"Next stop, Washington," I finished, getting where he was going. Sam nodded and I breathed out my breath. "Maybe we should wait. But Jared and Paul have patrol right now. If they smell a vampire...Or _vampires_, they'll let me know." Sam nodded again and clapped his hands together.

"Go see Leah. I know you've been dying to get to her all day," he said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Tell her to get better for me, 'kay?" He smiled glumly at me and I returned my own back.

"Yeah."

I made sure to get Jayah from Emily before I went to the Cullen's.

"Actually, they're already at the Cullen's," she told me. "You can just head on over. Oh..." She ran into the kitchen then came back with a basket of muffins. "They'll be happy when you bring this over. DON'T eat any until you're inside the house." She looked pointedly at me and walked out, closing her door and locking it.

"Tell Claire that Jakey says 'hi'," I joked, setting the muffins into the Rabbit and opening my door.

"Will do," Emily laughed, getting into her own car and driving off to get her niece. She honked her horn and waved. I waved back and then drove to the Cullen's.

"I smell muffins!" Malachi yelled when I opened the door. I smirked and Alice took the basket from me. She danced to the living room and set it on the coffee table. The Pack flocked to it and soon everyone was munching on muffins.

Jayah and Kyle tottled towards me and I picked them up, making them laugh.

"Hey, you two!" I said, kissing Jayah's cheek. Kyle punched my cheek softly and I played like I was hurt. "Ugh, you got me!" I laughed again and set them down. Jayah whined so I picked her back up again. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and I walked the rest of the way to the living room.

"Jay, talk for your daddy!" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"She talked?"

"Yeah, she did," Jazmyn nodded. She pointed at Seth. "Who's this?" My daughter pointed to him and smiled.

"Sehboo," she said. "Sehboo!" She looked pleased with herself. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That's really good," I said. "Her first word was 'Sethy-poo.' You can't tell me that's not cute." Seth rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah...But no one else can call me that but her!" He pointed at everyone and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Brandon laughed and bit into his muffin.

"But I _am _a little offended that her first word wasn't 'Da-da,' or something," I said.

"Aww, it's okay, Jake. She'll say your name someday," Alice ruffled my hair with a giggle.

"Yeah. Someday," I rolled my eyes and looked back at my daughter. "Where's Mommy, huh?" Jayah just snuggled more into my neck so I looked up at Alice. "Where's Leah?" She flicked her head towards the stairs and I followed her, bringing my daughter with me.

In one of the Cullen's many rooms, I heard the annoying beep of a heart monitor. Alice led me into a brightly lit bedroom. Carlisle was writing something on a notepad and Leah was sleeping in a bed. Jayah wriggled out of my arms and hurried towards her mom, touching her arms and face. I sighed.

"Jayah, no," I scolded, picking her up. She started to whine and wiggled around more, but I held her tighter. "Mommy's sleeping right now." Carlisle stopped writing and looked at me.

"We need to talk." He stood and walked into the hallway. I set Jayah on the armchair next to Leah's bed.

"Stay here, okay? Be good. I gotta' go talk with Carlisle," I told her quietly. I kissed her forehead and walked to the hallway, crossing my arms over my chest. Alice was standing next to him and I frowned. "I know something's wrong."

"To make a long story short, the baby's not normal," Carlisle said.

"Like Jayah is?" I retorted.

"No...Not like her. I'm almost positive that she - the baby - has _your _alpha gene," he continued. I tried not to dwell on the fact that my baby was going to be a girl and stayed on task.

"O-okay. So that means...?"

"She's like heir to the alpha throne, basically," Alice explained.

"Okay..." I trailed off, still not getting what that meant.

"Well, the baby's much..._Stronger _than Leah. Since Leah doesn't phase anymore, she's taken on normal human traits. She - the baby - is taking all of Leah's strength and nutrients...And Jacob...The baby's killing her," Carlisle finally said. "There's no telling if she'll make it through the birth or not." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"S-she's not going to die. I'll go before she ever will," I whispered. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Alice. She looked back at him and kind of cocked her head. "Please don't tell me there's more." Both of the vampires turned back to me, telling me with their eyes that there was more. I sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing my hands up and down my face.

"I had a vision this morning," Alice spoke. "There's a new threat. It's coming. I don't know when. There's a vampire...A girl that wants your child. She's making an army to outnumber us in case we fight back." I shot up from the wall.

"We _will _fight back."

"I know we will."

"When are they coming? Where are they coming from? How many are they?" I asked in a breath.

"...I don't know. That's all I got. But the army is big. _Victoria's _army big," Alice said.

"Then we can do it. No one's going to touch my girls." Alice and Carlisle nodded at me and Alice went downstairs. I followed Carlisle back into the room, seeing that Jayah was off the armchair and by Leah's face. Leah was giggling and talking to her. Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll leave you guys alone." He left and I picked Jayah up, sitting back down in the chair. I pulled it closer to her.

"Jakey, hi!" Leah exclaimed. She sat up and grinned. "Carlisle let the surprise slip. He said it's a girl! Jayah's gonna' have a sister!" I chuckled and tickled Jayah's side.

"You hear that, Jay?" I said into her ear.

"It's your turn to name her. I was the one that named Jayah," Leah laughed.

"You already know that I like Brielle."

"Brielle it is. It's so _pretty_," she sighed. She looked at me and smiled, cocking her head. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"This one," I tickled Jayah's side again, making her burst with laughter. Leah laughed a little, too. "said her first word today." My imprint gasped happily. "You'll never guess what it was."

"Bet you I can...! Was it 'mommy?'" she asked hopefully. I laughed and shook my head. "'Ma?' 'Momma'?"

"Nothing in the 'mother' category."

"Don't tell me it was 'daddy.'" Leah crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She frowned. "Then what was it? I'm all out of guesses."

"It was Sethy-poo. All though it came out more as 'Sehboo.'" I made my voice all high pitched, doing my best to sound like my daughter. Leah laughed.

"Of course. At least she's talking...Or started, anyway. But she's so smart, I wouldn't be surprised if she started speaking Spanish tomorrow." Leah and I laughed together.

We talked and caught up and played with Jayah for hours.

"...And her middle name should be Sophia. After Seth," Leah said. "Gosh, I love my baby brother so much. Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him - and the others, for that matter - they were downstairs gobbling up Emily's muffins."

"Ooh, that sounds good. But I'm not really in the mood for muffins right now." Leah winced and rubbed her stomach. I did my best not to show my concern; I didn't want to stress her out or worry her. She glanced back at me and smiled. "Baby's kicking."

"Does it hurt?" I asked. "Honestly, Leah. Does it hurt?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, a little. It's just...Really tender, I guess." She lightly touched her stomach again. I stared at it and we were quiet for a while. I wanted to scream and yell and shout to her that I was sorry. It was my fault that she was hurting, anyway. My fault that she was _dying_.

But she won't die. I'll go before she does.

My cell phone alarm rang and I cursed under my breath, digging it out of my pocket. The screen read:

_PATROL! 6:30_

I smiled glumly at my imprint.

"Patrol," she said. I nodded and looked at Jayah. She was sleeping in my arms. Leah leaned down and kissed her forehead then looked back up at me. "Be safe, okay."

"Okay." She pecked my lips then again and again. Then she gave me one more longer kiss. I stood up, but leaned down again and kissed her forehead, nose, both her cheeks, and finally another long one on her lips. She lightly slapped my arm.

"Go. You'll be late." I gave her breathy chuckle and she laid back down in her bed. She waved to me and I waved back. She smiled and closed her eyes and I finally found the courage to leave.

I patted Jayah's back as I walked down the stairs. I expected to see the Pack, to tell them that we were having an emergency meeting right now, but they were all gone. Just Sue, Evangeline, and the Cullens were all here.

"Do you have patrol? I can take care of her if you would like," Evangeline rushed towards me with her arms extended towards Jayah. I nodded and set her carefully into her arms.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged.

"Something about Port Angeles." My eyes widened.

"_Port Angeles_? But there's...I gotta'..."

"C'mon, Jake. They're _teenagers_. Let them party and do their thing," Rosalie said coolly. "We can hold off some chick until they get back. It's not like they're going out of the country." Emmett clapped a hand on my back.

"'Sides. It's a group of nine. _Six _of which are werewolves, and one's a magical bird that can control fire. What could _possibly _go wrong?"

Everything.

**Review. **

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

"Holy _crap_." I grinned and dragged Seth the rest of the way into RoundOne. It was _huge_! Aecia doesn't lie.

"I told you, right?" Aecia laughed and tugged on Malachi's arm. The person at the front desk smiled at us and held up a giant rubber stamp. Everyone held out their arms and she stamped them.

"Wait!" Ashley yelled, holding up her hands. "I wanna' ruin the curve. Stamp my cheek." She held out her face and the employee laughed and did as she told her. Brandon's imprint giggled and squealed as we walked the rest of the way in.

Straight ahead there was a small food court with menus to order all kinds of snacks and drinks. To my right, there was a big roller skating rink. When I turned, there were teenagers dancing and laughing and having a good time. Music blasted from huge speakers on the walls.

"Look, down there! Games and bowling. It's all free! We got the magic stamp." Aecia waved her hand around. Teasha suddenly squealed and jumped up excitedly.

"_Swag_! They got a swirly slide! It leads into a foam pit!" Brady high fived her.

"Let's go!"

"C'mon, Collin!"

They all ran off. Seth tapped my shoulder.

"We're gonna' go bowl. You coming?"

"What? I'm ready to _dance_!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Have fun! You better win!" He laughed at me and jogged off with the other guys towards the bowling alley. I looked at the rest of the girls. "We're off!"

We skipped towards the group of dancers, already dancing to the upbeat music. The Twins wriggled their way towards the middle and took the dance floor by storm. Everyone cleared out a space for them as they moved around. Everyone was fist pumping and cheering them on, like they were on _Step Up_, or something. They finished and called my name. I shook my head.

"C'mon!" Amanda yelled over the noise. I looked Athena, who nodded at me. The Twins pulled me in and joined the crowd of dancers around me. I waited a few beats and just went with the flow of the music. I ended with a fast spin on my heels and everyone cheered. Ashley jumped on my back and the other two joined us and we laughed and danced.

Somewhere between the fifth and eleventh song, we slid into a booth at the food court.

"Whew, that felt _great_," Athena said, sipping on her soda. She turned her hat to the side of her head. "Look, here come the guys." She pointed to everyone coming back.

"Guess who just won thirty bucks?" Seth waved money in my face. I kissed him.

"Awesome job!"

"Hey, where's..." Collin looked over my head and his eyes widened. "Oh, _hell no_." His mouth dropped and we all turned. In the middle of the dance floor, Aecia and Malachi stood with their arms wrapped around each other. They were kissing. Full on _kissing_. Making _out _kissing. "Yeah. He imprinted on her. I _knew _from the moment he looked at her."

"He's got it _bad_," Amanda clucked her tongue. "Well, I'm up for some karaoke. Anyone else?"

"YES!" I screamed. In the middle of the dance floor, a stage was set up, and a guy held a microphone, announcing karaoke. "Seth, do you want-" Suddenly, the power went out. Lights, music, _everything_.

The place was suddenly filled with screaming and shouting.

"Jazz!" Seth yelled. Someone grasped my arm.

"Mandy, hold on to me!" Ashley was screaming. "Brandon!"

"Ashley, where are you?"

"Teasha!"

"Jazz! _Jazmyn_!"

I was being hit left and right by...I don't even _know _what I was being hit by. Then the smell of chlorine and too-sweet strawberry jelly shot into my nose.

"It's a freaking _leech_!" I screamed. I didn't know where I was running. My wolf senses kicked in, and I could move out of the way just in time so I didn't get bumped. I could see the light of the door and that's where I ran.

People were running out to their cars and down the street. I tripped and fell, scraping my arm. I watched it heal and then turned, ignoring people as they bumped into me, probably getting hurt themselves.

"SETH!" I screeched, turning around to look for him. There were so many people falling and panicking. I couldn't see anyone.

"Jazz!" Collin and Brandon ran towards me, Athena came up behind them and gripped my shoulders.

"Where's Brady?" she yelled.

"I don't know! I don't know where anyone is!" That's when someone bumped into Athena and she fell.

"Hey, watch it!" Brandon said, helping her up. He handed her the hat that had fallen off her head.

"Collin!" Teasha ran and jumped into her imprint's arms.

"Where're the Twins?" Brandon asked her. Teasha shook her head.

"I don't know." Suddenly I saw Seth, Malachi, Aecia, and Brady. I ran towards Seth. He cursed under his breath and kissed me. I pulled away.

"The Twins. Where are they?"

"The whole place is cleared out. We don't know where they are. The lights popped back on not even ten seconds later." Brandon's face fell.

"Ash..." He stepped back and cupped his hands over his mouth. "ASHLEY! AMANDA!" He ran forward but Seth and Collin held him back. He struggled in their grasps, still yelling the Twins' names.

"Man, you gotta' stop," Seth told him. "They're gone."

**Really short, I know. And you all probably hate me right now, but it'll get better...Kind of. And the chapters are gonna' start coming out like **_**snap-snap-snap**_**. So be ready!**

**SashaFierce12.0**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Jacob's P.o.V.

_"It has been six days since the mass vanishing that took place at Port Angeles just this past weekend-" _I quickly shut the TV off and threw the remote onto the couch, looking up at Jared. He paced around, shooting death glares out the window. Seth was talking to Brandon.

"Guys, I made food," Esme said, walking into the living room. No one listened. The Pack's barely left the Cullen's house in the past week. Leah's slowly getting worse, and I've tightened our patrol schedule.

Jared suddenly growled and everyone jumped. Kim reached out to touch his shoulder and he relaxed a little.

Kissing her cheek, he said, "I'm going out. I'll be back later." He ran out the patio door. Kim flopped onto the couch and placed her head in her hands. Jazmyn moved to put her arm around her shoulder. That's when Seth and Brandon came inside and Carlisle rushed downstairs.

"Her water broke," he said. Everyone's heads shot up and I froze. So did Alice.

"Jacob, don't leave yet," she said after a few minutes. "Jazmyn. Go up with Leah. Someone's coming. We need to go to the backyard before they try and sneak in." I looked at Jazz and she nodded, running up the stairs. Seth went with her. Then I followed Alice outside. Carlisle, Sam, and Emmett came with us.

We stood at the entrance of the forest, looking at Alice. Suddenly, something rancid shot up my nose. I growled and was suddenly on alert, Sam doing the same. Emmett hissed when a red-eyed vampire came out of the forest, while Carlisle and Alice's faces were calm.

The vampire was a girl with long blonde hair. She ran her hands through it and placed a hand on her hips.

"Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. I know that she's starting labor. I can smell the blood; churning inside of her." She smiled deviously and licked her lips. "Choose. My masters don't like to be kept waiting." Her _masters_? "Oh, and to make things even more _interesting_, I'll settle a trade. Oh, girls!" she called. Sam glanced at me.

Hand in hand and perfectly in step, they walked out. But they were different. Their black hair was longer. Shinier. They looked older. At least fifteen. They were gorgeous.

But the thing that got me was their eyes. Their _blood red eyes_. I shook my head and took a step back.

"It can't be..." I found myself whispering. They were looking at the first vampire. I cocked my head. "A-_Ashley_?" I squeaked. She whipped her head around to face me and smiled, her sister doing the same.

"Hi, Jacob," they said together. The other vampire stepped forward, making Emmett hiss again.

"What'd you _do_?" he yelled.

"Just a little re-altering. Nothing big." She waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Now. The easy way is this: turn over your mate, and we'll return your girls." Everyone turned to look at me. The vampire examined her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

I thought about Leah. She was in pain right now. In labor.

I looked at the Twins. Their faces had changed. It was like they were telling me not to take them. _Keep Leah_, Amanda was mouthing.

But I wanted them back! I wanted them safe!

The vampire shot her eyes at me when I'd gone about two minutes without making my decision.

"I guess it'll be the hard way then." She snapped her fingers and we were suddenly surrounded by ravenous, snapping vampires. The main one cocked her head and smiled.

"Jacob, we're outnumbered," Sam whispered to me.

"No we're not." I phased, ripping out of my clothes. Sam did the same. I howled and the Pack exploded out of the Cullen's house. Carlisle ran back inside, Alice on his heels.

_"She's ready to push," _Seth told me quickly.

_"No. She needs to wait for Carlisle," _I thought.

Evangeline, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Sue joined us.

_"Ash?" _Brandon thought, seeing his imprint.

_"Amanda! Ashley!" _Jared exploded out of the forest and started running towards his sisters.

_"Jared, you need to stay focused. We need to keep them all out of the house," _I commanded.

_"What are we going to do?" _Syanne thought. Her thoughts flashed to Jayah and Kyle, crying inside. She turned back to me.

_"Attack," _I commanded. Everyone lunged towards a vampire, starting to take them out.

I ran full speed towards the blonde, but she grinned at me and disappeared into thin air. Two more vampires stood in her place. The Twins. I didn't want to fight them. They leaned towards me and patted my head.

"We're on your side," Ashley smiled at me. "No one's going to get to Leah." Amanda nodded and the two ran off, still holding hands. They let go of each other long enough to take out two vampires at once.

_"Yes!" _I thought, running off. What happened next seemed to be a blur. I saw a flash of blonde hair running into the house. Then a piercing shriek shot through the air. Then I smelled blood. Everyone froze, and the vampires suddenly started moving around more.

I shot off to chase after the blonde, leaving behind my Pack to fend for themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

"Sue! No!" Esme screeched. I watched as Sue's eyes turned blood red and she started to hiss, walking towards the source of the blood.

_"Mom!" _Seth ran towards his mom. Quil stopped him.

_"I'll get her. You two work on taking out the others."_

I ran off and tackled a red head. He hissed into my face and I growled, ripping his head off. I threw it across the back lawn and ran off to help Syanne.

_"They keep coming back!" _Embry thought loudly.

_"But everyone's too busy to start a fire," _Sam said.

_"Teasha..." _Collin thought. He barked three times and Teasha ran out onto the porch, freezing when she saw what was happening. He howled at her before tackling another vampire. She caught on fire and then reemerged in her bird form. She flew up and then dipped down, her wings catching on fire. A mass of vampires started to burn, and there were less.

_"Yeah!" _Collin cheered, and took down two more leeches.

_"Jazmyn, take Seth and get the other imprints to safety," _Jacob thought. _"Take my kid and Kyle with you." _

_ "Okay." _Seth and I phased and ran in, grabbing Jayah and Kyle. The only other imprint here was Kim and Claire. There was another shriek, and then a growl from Jacob. A blonde vampire hissed and was thrown down the stairs.

"Go!" I screamed, and the kids started to cry.

"I'll get into the car, you two go back out and fight," Kim said quickly. "Come with me, Claire." I kissed Jayah's head and ran outside with them. Seth threw me the keys to Jake's Rabbit and I handed them to Kim. She climbed into the car and Claire climbed into the back. I strapped in Jayah and Seth strapped in Kyle.

"Drive. To La Push. Emily's house. Don't come out," Seth told Kim. She nodded and then pulled out, speeding down the highway. We watched them and then Seth pulled me back to the side of the house. Another shriek from the house and then the smell of blood became stronger. Pretty much all the vampires had been burned except for two that Esme and Jasper were holding off. Ashley and Amanda covered their noses and Sue held hers, too. Everyone was so busy with a group of vampires that they didn't notice one heading towards the house. Seth told me to stay and ran towards it. But before he could phase, the vampire whipped around towards him. Seth froze and the vampire leaned forward.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sounds of snapping, cracking, and popping. I watched in horror as bones shot out of his back and legs. My imprint started to choke and then he fell to the ground.

"SETH!" I screeched. Sue saw her son fall to the ground and her eyes turned redder than they were before. She stood perfectly still as all the leeches that were left were lifted high into the air. I stared up at them in disbelief, everyone else doing as I did.

Sue's hands clenched into fists and the vampires shattered like glass. Each and every one. Their remains floated towards the huge fire and fell into it. Then Sue ran to Seth. She cradled him in her arms, sobbing tearlessly.

I found myself by her side, crying into his chest. He reached up and stroked my shoulder.

"Jazz..."

000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"There's no turning now," Alice said. "Your coven is gone. You're outnumbered." The blonde seemed to get the message and she looked scared.

"Irene," she snapped. A girl appeared at her side. She was the one that I'd seen on TV countless times before. The missing girl from Oregon. "You can keep the girls. You can keep your _baby_ and your mate...Oh, wait. She'll be _dead _by the time the demon is born." The blonde smiled. "But we'll come back. This isn't over." Irene and the blonde disappeared and Leah screamed again. I phased, pulled on my shorts, and ran inside the room.

"The baby's coming fast. She's already lost a lot of blood. Too much," Carlisle explained to me. The sheets were soaked in Leah's blood, and she panted hard on the bed. She looked week. Alice and I rushed to both sides of the bed. "Leah, you're going to have to push again."

"No! I can't!" She shot up from the bed but Alice and I pushed her back down. "LET ME _GO_! LET ME GOOOO!" she screeched.

"Leah! Just push! One more!" Carlisle yelled. This was the first time that I'd heard him do that. I cupped Leah's face into mine.

"Do it for me," I told her. I kissed her cheek and she nodded.

"You're _dead _when this kid is out of me," she hissed.

That's the Leah I know.

She leaned forward and Carlisle counted.

"...Nine. And-" He stopped and pulled something up into his hands. "You can relax Leah." I kissed my imprint over and over again and Leah breathed slowly in and out. Carlisle handed Alice the baby and looked at Leah. His eyes widened.

"Oh, no..."

"What?" I shot up.

"She's hemorrhaging badly."

"Jacob? W-what's happening?" Leah's breathing became labored and she started to sway.

"Leah...!"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the pillow.

"LEAH!"

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

I started to cry and Sue sat up. I held Seth close to me and he stared up into my face.

"My baby, my baby..." Sue sobbed tearlessly. Everyone else flew to where we were.

It must've looked pretty epic right now. A giant fire in the background, debris everywhere, snow falling softly from the sky. Me holding my dying boyfriend.

He coughed, spitting up blood. I noticed that his breathing was off. It sounded hard. He looked at Sue.

"I can't feel my legs," he said quietly. He laughed a little. Sue took in a breath, but didn't let it out. Sam kneeled down.

"Let's get him inside to Carlisle. He'll help him." I nodded and Sam took a hold of Seth on the other side. We started to lift him up but Sam cursed and let go. "His back is bleeding. There's a lot. If we move him, it could be bad."

"But if we leave him, it could be worse," I said. Seth coughed out more blood at that moment and I wiped off his chin with the end of my shirt.

"It's healing," he whispered.

"We'll wait a few seconds, see what happens then," Sam said.

"I can't be here," Ashley said, running off into the forest. Her sister ran after her and Esme followed them.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to go, too. I don't want to lose control," she brushed his hair back and Seth nodded. "I love you." He only nodded again and Sue sprinted off.

"Jazz, let's try again. Quickly." We lifted him up and then ran inside and up the stairs. Carlisle took Seth from us and set him on a bed next to Leah. She was hooked up to three different machines and Alice was holding a bag. She had her lips pursed and watched blankly as Carlisle started working on Seth.

He looked like he was in pain now.

"Jazz..." he breathed.

"How much blood has he lost?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. It was a lot," I answered, looking at my red stained arms and clothes. I looked back at Seth, he seemed to be turning pale.

"I don't feel good," he whispered.

"Seth, son, you need to stay awake for me." Carlisle took his arm and plugged a needle into it. "I don't have enough equipment for this...I should've been prepared. The closet!" He ran at lightning speed out of the room and then came back with three rods and monitors.

Seth gripped my hand, and I noticed that it became weaker and weaker. I started to hold onto it tighter.

"I'm tired..." Seth whispered. His eyes started to droop.

"No! You heard what Carlisle said: _stay awake_," Sam shook him. Seth either didn't hear or didn't want to listen and his eyes closed more. His chest stopped moving. I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"You two need to leave," Carlisle ordered. Sam nodded and helped me off the floor. Instead of kicking and screaming, I let him pull me out.

This was the second time that I'd watched my imprint die.

It'd probably be the last.

**You guys probably hate me right now. So, this is the first and ONLY time that I will allow flames. BUT ONLY ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**P.S. Things will get better, don't worry!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Leah's P.o.V.

"Damn, we look terrible."

"I know, right?"

"...This is the third time I've died in my life. And then revived."

"Whoop-de-freaking-doo, you should give yourself a gold medal."

"Well, I don't think that anyone _else _has done it, now do you?"

"No one _else _is a mythological _werewolf_, Baby Bro."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Sis. You're the best."

"Welcome."

Seth and I stared at our half-dead bodies on the beds.

"You look worse than me, Seth."

"No I don't. We look the same. Both so dead looking."

"Who knew babies could be so powerful?"

"Mhm."

"Hey, I wonder if we're actually dreaming this right now. If _this_-" I pointed between me and him. "-is just our thoughts." Seth looked up in deep thought and then grinned.

"Only one way to find out." He looked at the closed door. "Edward..." He said creepily. "Edward." I stifled a laugh and joined him.

"Eddie...Edward!" I said in a high pitched voice, doing my best to sound ghost-like. "Edward!"

Seth looked at me and counted down on his fingers.

"EDWARD!" we yelled together. Suddenly the door banged open and Edward came in. He looked at the both of us on the beds, and Seth and I exchanged sly looks. He walked to my bed and looked at me.

"Leah? Can you hear me?" He waited a few seconds before going to Seth's bed. "Seth. If you can hear me, open your eyes." Again, he waited a few seconds before shaking his head. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"That was _awesome_!" Seth punched his fist in the air. "Let's do it again! I wanna' see him go _crazy_!" I laughed and shook my head.

"I wanna' see everyone else."

"Okay. Open the door," Seth said. We turned to the closed door and I reached to open it. My hand slid right through the handle. I tried again. And again...And again. It kept going through.

"Stupid...Handle!" I tried with both hands before Seth stopped me. He held up his arm and then slid it through the door like he was a ghost. He turned and smirked at me. I flipped him my finger and he laughed, stepping the rest of the way through. I followed him with a small frown. "I could've done that."

"Mhm, yeah."

"Hey, if we can go through the door, then how come we're not sliding through the floor?" I asked. Hey! I made a rhyme!

"Don't question! You'll jinx it!" Seth snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and we walked downstairs. Everyone was here. The Pack all sat around in a small group, not talking. Not even eating.

Jake stroked Jayah's hair as she slept. He stared blankly ahead and Mom kept her eyes trained on the stairs.

"Can she see us?" Seth asked.

"Let me check..." I hopped around and shouted her name as loud as I could. "No. She can't see us. Or hear us for that matter."

"Jacob," someone called. My imprint's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he locked eyes with Rosalie. Seth and I turned and saw her coming in with a yellow blanket in her hands. She bounced it around, and I kept my eyes on it. Jake stood up, carefully moving Jayah. He held his arms out for the yellow bundle and Rosalie placed it to him. "She was just hungry. She's fine now." Jacob rocked it around.

"Brielle," he whispered.

_Brielle_...

"Hi, honey," Jacob continued. He sat down and I moved to stand behind him, wanting to catch a glimpse of my daughter. She looked so much like Jayah, it wasn't even funny. The only way I knew that it wasn't her was by her eyes. So beautiful and green. Like mine. And like Seth's. That's why her middle name was Sophia. After him.

"Oh, she's so pretty..." I found myself saying. I turned to speak to my brother but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took one more look at Brielle before walking around the downstairs, trying to find Seth.

"Seth..._Seth_!" I hissed, trying to find him. I finally saw him standing out in the backyard. I walked through the sliding glass doors, half expecting to suddenly get cold. I didn't. "Why are you out here?" I asked. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Then how come you didn't answer me?"

"Because..." He walked into the forest and I chased after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He didn't answer me. "Seth Tyler _Clearwater_!"

"Shut up, Leah."

"Why? Do you hear something?"

"No. I just want you to shut up." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "If you're going to come with me, hurry up." He grabbed onto my hand and started running. We ran faster. So fast, it felt like we were _flying_. Wait...

"Holy crap!" I squealed, seeing the ground ten feet below me. I'd always wondered what it'd feel like to fly. Now I knew. It felt great.

"C'mon, Lee," Seth said. He grinned at me and tugged on my arm, making us go faster. The wind whipped through my face and my hair and I felt free. "There she is." He pulled me to the ground and we walked through some trees and into a clearing. Seth took in a deep breath and walked towards Jazmyn. I stayed back and watched him.

He was quiet as he watched her make a snow ball and then throw it at a tree. Then she made another one and did the same thing. She did it five more times after that before falling backwards.

"How is it up there, Sethy-poo?" she asked the sky. "Warm? Is it beautiful?" Seth looked at me.

"Has she been to see me at all? She thinks I'm _dead_." I swallowed.

"I bet your dad was happy to see you," she continued. Seth reached for her, but pulled back.

"Jazz...Jazz!" he said, but then realized that she couldn't hear him. Jazmyn sat up and stared at Seth. But of course, she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Everywhere I look, I see you. Every song I hear, it's you. I want to be with you, Seth." Jazmyn stood up and reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife. Seth jumped up.

"We need to wake up."

"We won't get back in time!" I yelled at him.

"We have to try."

"But we've been trying for the past month!"

"Then we'll try harder. She's not going to die."

"We're not-"

"EDWARD!" Seth yelled. I watched as Jazmyn fell to the ground and stared at the knife. Her hand shook and she dropped it.

"I can't. You wouldn't want it." Seth looked relieved.

"I _don't_," he whispered. He looked at me, stood up, and pulled me back to the house. "We gotta' wake up."

"But we've been trying to wake up for the past_ month_, Seth."

"No. _You've _been trying. I was enjoying my life as a potato. But now we got to. I gotta' show Jazz that I'm not dead." We floated into our 'hospital' room and stared at our sickly looking bodies in the bed. "..._How_?"

"Maybe if we, like, yell at ourselves loud enough, we'll scare ourselves awake." I cleared out my throat. "LEAH HARRIET CLEARWATER, IF YOU DON'T WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP RIGHT NOW, I _SWEAR _I WILL NOT LET MYSELF BUY ME A NEW PAIR OF SHOES FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" I crossed my arms and waited. "Okay, now I feel stupid."

"You sound stupid, too."

"Do _you _have any bright ideas, Einstein?"

"Yeah. I do. Take my hands."

"Okay." I did.

"Saw this in a movie once."

"Do you get all your ideas from movies?"

"Most of them, why?"

"That would explain a lot."

"Shut up. In all the ones I saw, this _always _works."

"Always?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, now I'm excited."

"I'm going to count to three, and after each number, we'll blink. Ready?"

"One thing. Seth-"

"One."

Blink.

"Seth, what if you wake up and I don't?"

"Two."

Blink.

"...What if...What if _I _wake up and you don't?"

"Three."

Blink.

00000000000000000000000

It didn't work. For me, at least. Seth woke up, and I was left to wander the dark caverns of my mind. I barely thought. I literally just sat here in darkness.

I tried to wake up sometimes, but it was hard. My body wouldn't cooperate with my mind.

So many minutes passed by. Hours. Days. Weeks.

Months.

I've been asleep for two months now. Or has it been three? I've lost track.

I spend most of the time using up all my energy trying to wake up. From what Jacob tells me, life has been going by really slow and quiet without me.

"Jayah's almost talking in full sentences. Her favorite one to use is 'No, Brill!'" he'd told me once. I tried to laugh, squeeze his hand which was inside his, flutter my eyes..._Something_, to tell him that I heard what he said. I couldn't. "...She can't say the 'elle' in Brielle's name yet. Everyone thinks it's cute, and it actually is. She loves her little sister, I can tell. Brielle's growing fast, Lee. Looks like she's five months, when in reality, she's only two and a half. They look like twins, and I find myself mixing up their names from time to time. It makes me feel like I'm forty."

He stroked my hair back but I slept on.

A few days later, he talked to me about the Pack.

"Darren and Becks are finally back from their honeymoon, Leah." I didn't have to see him to know that he was rolling his eyes. "They're tanner than before and closer. _Way _closer. She stops by every day to see you. She always brings by a poppy; just for you. Those are your favorite flowers, right?

"Seth's still getting used to the idea of not walking. He really tries to sometimes, but his legs always give out on him. He's determined, though, and won't give up. He wants to phase again. He wants to be able to run around with Jayah. He hates it, anyone can tell that. But he's always happy. I don't think I even remember him without a smile on his face. It reminds me of you. Leah...I want you awake and happy again. I want to see your pretty eyes again." He kissed my forehead and I thought that I was going to start crying. Of course, I didn't.

I needed to let him know that I could hear him. I needed to let him know that I was going to wake up soon, and I wouldn't stop trying until I did. It took all of my power, all of my might...My mind went blank afterwards.

I squeezed his hand.

000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"Carlisle!" I skidded down the stairs, calling out the doctor vamp's name. "Carlisle!"

"Jacob," he chuckled. "What happened?"

"She squeezed my hand. It wasn't strong, but it was there. It was there," I said. I ran back up the stairs and he followed me. Nothing could overcome my happiness right now. Nothing. She was waking up. Today? Maybe. Soon? Definitely.

"Leah," he said calmly but loudly. "Leah, if you can hear me can you open your eyes?" He waited quietly a few minutes but nothing happened. He took her hand. "Can you squeeze my hand for me, Leah? Can you do that?" He waited again - longer, this time - but nothing happened. He sighed. "Jacob...She's unresponsive. Could it be...That you just _imagined _it?"

"No. Carlisle, I felt it. I know she did." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, this is common in cases like this. I think that you just need some rest. Get some sleep. Eat. Drink."

"No. I'm not leaving her," I said, and planted myself in my usual chair by Leah's side. Carlisle nodded once and left, his hands in his pockets.

He didn't believe me. Why wouldn't he believe me?

"Leah...If you can hear me...Wake up soon. Please? Everyone's doubting you. Me. But you need to wake up. For Jayah. For Brielle. For me."

000000000000000000000000

It left me feeling dizzy...But accomplished. This was the first step to getting well again. Seeing my family again. Mentally, I smiled.

And then the smile vanished like the sun on a rainy day.

"...Leah if you can hear me...Wake up soon. Please? Everyone's doubting you. Me. But you need to wake up. For Jayah. For Brielle. For me."

I felt funny inside. Like the hand squeezing thing was nothing. And it _was_ compared to what he wanted me to do. I wanted to scream and shout at him that I was trying, to just be patient. And I almost did...But then I remembered.

I'm a potato. I can't do anything.

One day. Two days. Two weeks.

Sometimes I didn't have the energy to try. And other times, I had so much energy I felt like I could explode. But even all that energy was nothing to get me to open my eyes.

Jake came to talk to me every day. I looked forward to his talks. It helped me stay strong and to keep trying.

"...Jay's birthday is coming up. Her first. Can you believe it Leah?" he breathed.

No. I couldn't. But he doesn't know that.

"I wanna' do something special for her, but it doesn't feel right. I don't know if you'll be there to see our baby turn one. She's curious about you, Lee. She looks around, as if looking for you. And she points to your picture when we're at home. I don't know what to tell her. And Brielle...She's never even met you. She's three months now, and her aging is slowing down. She's so smart. She can hold things, and she knows everyone. She likes to giggle and smile. Like her sister." He chuckled a bit at this part. "They look so much alike, it's crazy. Sometimes the Pack will call Brielle Jayah and Jayah Brielle. It's funny, but you gotta' look at their eyes to tell them apart. Brielle's eyes are green. Like yours. They're so beautiful, Leah."

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. So I did it mentally. I cried because I couldn't wake up. What's so wrong with it? I wanted to see my family. To see my daughters. My beautiful daughters. Is that so wrong?

Jacob lifted up my hand and kissed the ring on my finger, letting it linger. Then he set it down gently and I felt a whoosh of air as he left. Don't leave me! I wanted...

Never mind.

00000000000000000000000000

Seth's P.o.V.

School.

I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd be back.

Wow. Months after all this crap with Brielle, and I'm here.

Forget the use of my legs. I can't use them at all. And I'd _never _resort to using a wheelchair. So now I have these.

They felt so weird.

The crutches wrapped around my arms and had handles so I could rest my hands there. I could use them like any regular crutches, except I didn't have the use of both my legs. I felt so handicapped. The Pack and Jazmyn and everyone I hung out with wrote their names and notes all over them in permanent black marker. Claire added her own personal artwork to some places and Jazmyn wrote 'Seth&Jazz' in almost all the other spots. It was covered from the top to the bottom in black, loopy, scratchy...All different kinds of writing. It made me feel somewhat better.

The faces on everyone at school when I finally came back was priceless.

"Have a great class," Jazmyn said with a playful eye roll. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She had barely left me since I'd woken up. I guess she was just a little scared that I would die again.

I crutched - is that what you call it? - myself into Algebra and the noise died down when everyone saw me. I knitted my eyebrows together and gave them a small smirk.

"Hey...?"

"What? You never seen a guy on crutches before? Turn around and go back your talking," Aecia waved her hand at everyone and they did as she said after giving me one last look. I gave her a grin of appreciation and took my seat. "Never thought I'd see _you_ back here."

"Me neither. Only two weeks left in the school year and Mom makes me come back." I rolled my eyes. Aecia toyed with one of the crutches by my desk. She took a pen out of her bag and filled a space with her name. She drew a star-looking 'A' for the first letter and underlined it, overlapping Kim's name.

"Are you going to take Carlisle up on his offer?" she asked when she was done.

"...Dunno. California's pretty far away. I'd be gone a long time."

"Don't you want to walk again?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it. Did you talk to Jazmyn about it?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"She said something along the lines of 'It's not my choice. I just want whatever makes you happy.'"

"Does walking make you happy?"

"What? I don't know...I guess."

"Go for it."

"But I'll be gone for...Years. Sure you won't miss me?" I smirked.

"Nah...I got Malachi to fill the void." She grinned and took out her math notebook and pencil, ready to take notes. It seemed like the two were always together now that their little imprinting secret was out. "But seriously, do it. That's stress off Sue's back, stress off yours." I grinned and nodded.

"Then I'll talk to Carlisle today."

Before I turned back around, Aecia stopped me.

"One more thing, Clearwater. Don't get all caught up in that California sunshine, got it? I don't want you orange when you get home."

00000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

Knocking once, I walked into Sue's house.

"Hello?" I called. "Sue?"

"She's not here! It's just us!" Seth called from the kitchen. That's where I went. Jazmyn was sitting on top of the counter and Seth was leaning on the sink. Jazz had her hand on the blender and something yellowish was being mixed up inside.

"Hi, Jake," Jazmyn waved to me. "This is our third attempt of making something, eh, _drinkable_. Einstein over there keeps mixing up the weirdest things."

"I thought that strawberry and bacon would taste good!"

"_You _thought. I didn't think so," she shuddered. I chuckled and Seth turned back to me.

"What brings you by?"

"Dunno. Just checking up on you, I guess. How're you doing?"

"Fine...I hate these stupid crutches, though." He smirked and looked at the two brown crutches next to him. "It just...Feels weird, I guess." He shrugged. It was quiet for a while, only the sound of the blender filling the silence. He wanted to say something else, I could tell. But he didn't say it.

"How's Leah?" Jazmyn finally asked, turning the blender off. She got out three glasses and some straws, opening up the top. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"...The same."

"She's gonna' wake up soon. I can feel it," Seth said.

"I feel it, too. Everyone else's doubting her, though," I noted. Jazmyn handed me a glass and I took a sip before spitting it back into the cup. "What _is _this?"

"Mangoes and strawberries...?" Jazmyn knitted her eyebrows together and took a sip of it. She gagged. "Eww...What the heck? What did we put in here?" She picked up all the ingredients and read the labels. Then she picked up a clear green cylinder. "I hope this isn't..." She took a pinch and tasted it. "Salt. Sorry, Jake. I thought it was sugar. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if Sweet Tooth over here didn't like things so _sweet_. He put, like, seven tablespoons in there!"

"Hey, that's just how I do!"

"Whatever," Jazmyn rolled her eyes and laughed, pouring the smoothie down the sink. She took my glass and did the same. "That's three packs of strawberries and two mangoes: _gone_!" she exclaimed dramatically. I chuckled and rubbed my hands together.

"I'll leave you two to duke it out then."

"No! Don't leave me alone with her!" Seth laughed, clasping his hands in front of him. Jazmyn threw a mango at him and the two started throwing fruit at each other. With one last laugh, I left.

Back at the Cullen's, I sat by Leah's side again. Jayah and Brielle were napping, so I thought I'd take the two hours they were asleep to spend some time with Leah.

I don't know how long I was there, but sometime between forty and two and a half hours later, Paul came in. I huffed a breath, knowing what was about to come.

0000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I heard Jacob sigh roughly and I knew someone else was in the room.

"Man, can you leave her alone for five seconds? She's not gonna' go anywhere," Paul said. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened.

"No," he said.

"Dude, c'mon. I wish I was Alpha right now, 'cause I'd _totally _use a command on you. Go."

"Well, you're out of luck 'cause I'm Alpha. So what I say goes. And I say _no_. I'm not leaving her."

"Aww, come _on_. The girls all banded together to make Jayah a pre-birthday meal. It smells _great _down there and I'm going to tell everyone to wait until you get down there. Now, do you _really _want to make me do that?"

Go, Jake. You can leave me. It's okay.

"...Sure. Just tell them that I'm not coming down tonight."

"But you _need _to. You haven't had a full meal in...Let's see...Add that, carry the one, square root of...FOREVER! Go downstairs. Eat. Drink some soda. Talk. Be _sociable_."

"But I'm not leaving her alone."

"She won't be alone."

"Paul-"

"I'll stay with her. Go. Now." It was quiet. "Em's got chocolate chips. And I _know _how much you love you some chocolate chips."

It was quiet again. I rephrase what I said before. No! Jacob don't leave me with _Paul_! No! Don't-

Jake let go of my hand after a quick kiss to my temple and muttered a quick, "Fine." I heard a pop and then an 'Oww!"

Did Paul leave after all?

No. The light on my left side just got blocked. He was sitting there, no doubt.

It was quiet and then he started humming and clicking his tongue.

Oh, _please _don't start singing. I'd rather-

He started singing quietly.

I tried with all my might to wake up and slap him, tell him to shut up. I still couldn't.

Suddenly he laughed. I wanted so bad to wipe that smug smirk off his face that I knew was there.

"If you were awake right now, I bet you'd try and slap me." He laughed again and sighed. "I really do miss our awesome arguments, Leah. For real."

Great. Now I'm going to have to sit through a sappy story from _Paul_. But...To be honest, I don't mind. His sappy stories are great.

"It's weird without you," he continued. "Real weird. Jake's become a hormonal little bitch and Jay's acting funny. She's quiet. If you ask me, I think she misses you. Everyone does. You've been gone too long. Well, not really gone. Just...Never mind.

"You know, I think Brielle looks like you. She's got eyes like yours. The pretty kind. Green like spring grass. That's the good stuff."

I can't believe that Paul's spilling out his heart and soul to me. This is only the second time in my life that he's done that.

"You probably can't hear me-" Wrong. I can, smartness. What else you gotta' say? I can't _wait _to use this against you. "-but I wanna' tell you anyway. Damn, I hope those creepers aren't listening. I miss you, Leah. Sure, I won't admit it to anyone else. But I miss you. I miss your sarcastic comments thrown my way and I miss the way that you'd hit me, for no apparent reason at all. Aside from the kids and Rachael, you're the next person on my mind. It's weird. You always wiggle yourself into my thoughts."

It was quiet.

I'm loving this. Blackmail central.

But what he's saying is really sweet. That's probably what Rachael sees in him. His sweet side. She's a lucky to be that special person to be able to pull that out of him.

"Okay. Enough about you. Time to talk about me." He chuckled a bit and I mentally rolled my eyes. "...I can't believe I'm sharing this with you...Leah...I love Rach a _lot_. A whole lot. So much, even..." He took in a breath. "I bought her a ring."

My breathing hitched a bit and I felt my heart speed up. He'd done _what_?

The change didn't go unnoticed by Paul.

"Leah? Leah, can you hear me?" He whistled and lifted up my hand, dropping it. It flopped onto my stomach. "Must've been my imagination..."

Keep talking! Pay no attention to the potato on the bed! I wanna' hear about _Rachael_. The ring! Tell me about _the ring_!

"But...Yeah. I'm going to ask her. But it's hard finding the right time. I want it to be...Special, y'know? For her." He was quiet again.

He's going to ask for Rachael's hand in _marriage_. Oh, my gosh, I could just _burst_!

"The kids are growing. They're crazy, but I love 'em. They remind me so much of her. Rachael, I mean. Arielle especially. She looks more and more like her mom every day. She's beautiful. And Aiden, he takes after me." I heard the smugness in his voice as he said this, and I tried not to laugh out loud. "Just like his old man." He laughed. "Aaron's his own person. Sure, he has his me spots and his Rachael spots, but he's all his own. He already has the ladies all over him. My boy's gonna' be a little player." He laughed more. "Damn, I sound stupid."

No, you don't! You're so sweet, Paul.

Jacob's better...

It was quiet for a while more and I decided to try and wake up again. Paul kept talking, going on from the Pack to me again.

"...I know Jake's probably told you this a whole crap load of times, but you gotta' wake up. You need to. It's not the same."

How many times do I gotta' say..._Think _this? I'm TRYING!

That's when I felt my hand twitch.

Hel_lo_? What's this?

I tried again, and it twitched some more. It moved! It was moving!

I tried the other one. It took a little time, but I got that one to move as well. I reached up and touched my face. It's still the same. Soft. Even after all the months.

"Leah...Leah!" Paul exclaimed.

Time for the eyes.

C'mon...C'mon...

I squeezed my eyes tight and then opened them slowly. They're open! Oh, beautiful sight!

I closed them again and opened them back up. I looked to my right. Flowers. Poppies.

My _favorite_.

When I looked around more, they were everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling...In tall vases on the floor...

I turned to my left and looked at Paul. He stared at me. Speechless. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. I sat up and stroked my hair. It was so long now. To the middle of my back.

"Paul..." I said. The word sounded weird in my mouth. I guess it's 'cause I haven't spoken in so long. "Paul?" I cocked my head. I never realized how cool speaking was. "Paul!" He didn't say anything and I straightened my face and frowned. "Paul," I said flatly. He jumped up and ran downstairs, yelling Jacob's name. "W-wait!" I didn't want to be left alone! I ripped the blankets off of me and fell out the bed with a small 'oof!' I rubbed my head and my knees and groaned, then I counted to three in my head before slowly standing up.

I wobbled and held my flailing arms out for balance.

_Center of gravity, Leah. Center of gravity_, I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I put one foot slowly in front of the other, still wobbling. Then I started going faster. So fast, I was at a slow jog now. I grinned, keeping my eyes on my feet. That's when I ran into a wall. I flew backwards and landed hard. On my butt.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head again and cringed, looking straight ahead. At a pair of...Legs? Yeah. That's the word. Legs. I followed them up, up, up to a pair of hands. They were outstretched. For me. Who is this? Again, my eyes roamed up. Up, up, up to a face. He had tears in his eyes. Real tears, bros!

I cocked my head. Jacob.

"J-J-Jacob," I finally managed to say. His name left my tongue tasting sweet and delightful. I decided to say it again. "J-Jacob. Jacob." I stood up, my legs still wobbling a little. I stared into his face and grinned. "Jake. My Jake." I loved how it sounded. Speaking felt so good, I could talk _forever_.

He stared at me as if he was imprinting all over again. I pulled him into a hug and he kissed all over my face. Up and down my neck, my chin, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose...And then we were kissing with our lips. I've waited four months, eighteen days, three hours, six minutes, and two seconds to do that.

When I pulled away I bit my lip out of habit. He landed more small pecks on my lips and then all over my cheeks again.

"Jacob..." I whispered. He pulled me into another tight hug and kissed the top of my head, letting it linger there for a few extra seconds.

"I can't believe that _Paul _of all people would be the one to wake you up," he chuckled quietly. He sucked in a breath through his nose and rocked me back and forth. Back and forth. Like Daddy used to do when I was little.

He pulled away and cupped my face into his hands. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I think it's time to cut it," I joked. Talking was getting easier. I guess I just had to hear my voice a few times to get used to it.

"No. I love it like this," was his reply. He kissed my head. "I love your hair." He lifted my hand to his mouth and planted a kiss there. "I love your hands. The ones that have given me so many great backrubs after a long patrol." I smiled and he kissed the crook of my neck. "Your neck," he said into it. "Because it holds up your beautiful face. He pulled away and looked into my face. "I love your eyes. The ones that I see when I look at you, when I look at our daughter." I looked down shyly and then back up at him. He kissed both my lids. "Your beautiful long lashes." He gave me one more gaze before slowly pulling me to his face. I leaned my forehead onto his. He kissed my lips quickly once. "I love your lips." He kissed them again. "'Cause they're so soft." He kissed them again. "So pink." Another kiss. "Beautiful. Like you." He gave me a really long kiss that left me dazed when we pulled away. "I love _you_, Leah. And I'm happy...No, that's an understatement. I'm _ecstatic_ to call you mine. I love you. So much."

"Me, too. So much, Jake. So much it hurts." He chuckled deep from his chest.

"It hurts, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm never spending that much time away from you again. I promise." We kissed again. Softly. Tenderly. Full of love.

"You promised."

Sealed with a kiss.

**TOTALLY not the end! Review and you'll see what happens next!**

**~SashaFIerce12.0**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Leah's P.o.V.

_Three Years Later_

The girls all gasped and my own eyes widened as I looked at myself in Alice's full length mirror.

"Leah..." Mom sighed. If she could, I bet she'd cry. I twirled around and looked at myself from different angles. Alice nodded with a smug look on her face.

"I did good. First fitting: _success_!" she cheered. I couldn't stop looking at myself. I felt so beautiful. This wedding dress was gorgeous. It was a mermaid style dress, because Alice said 'it complimented me the most.' It was lacey and had beading at the bust. The train was long and had curly embroidery lining the hem. Had Alice really made this with her own two hands?

"Alice, this is so pretty," I finally managed to say. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I started fanning myself. Everyone 'awwwed' and looked like they were going to cry, too. Mom hugged me lightly.

"Don't want to ruin it," she said.

"It's okay! I'm not getting married for a few weeks!"

"Don't gain any weight," Alice winked at me and I slid the dress off, sliding on my jeans and tank top. I glared at her.

"As if." Alice set the dress carefully onto a hanger and rushed upstairs, coming back down in just three seconds. That's when I noticed a folded up piece of paper on the coffee table. The word 'Guests' was written in Alice's loopy handwriting. I picked it up and opened it. I unfolded and I saw a whole list of names; it never seemed to end. I held the paper up at eye-level and it ended at my waist. "What the...? Alice! I thought this was close friends and family! What is this?"

"The guest list, _duh_!"

"But there's so many people!"

"Of course. The Chief of La Push is getting married. Everybody who's _anybody_ is going to be there." I scanned through the list quickly. At least I knew everyone.

"Mommy!"

I whirled around and caught Brielle and Jayah in my arms. The two giggled as I hugged and kissed them and blew raspberries on their cheeks.

"Aunty Rosie gave us the most _prettiest_ flowers, Mommy," Jayah exclaimed. 'Prettiest' was one of Jayah's favorite words. She liked words, and would always be using new ones every time I turned around. Even when she didn't know what they meant, she used them if it sounded right to her. I thought it was cute. "But we don't use them 'til the wedding."

"What kind are they?"

"Pink!" Brielle said.

"Is pink your favorite color?"

"U_huh_!" she nodded eagerly.

"And we got the prettiest dresses, too!" Jayah said, hopping out of my arms. She put her finger to her lips. "But they gotta' be a _surprise_. Daddy and you don't get ta' see them 'til the _wedding_."

"Oh..." I put my finger to my lips, too, and winked at her.

"I want to propose a toast!" Emily held up a glass of wine. I grabbed mine and the rest of the girls grabbed theirs. Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm not drinking," she said. Everyone dropped their hands and stared at her.

"Since when do _you _pass up _wine_, Sis?" Rachael asked.

"Since now," she rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Wait...You're not...!" Alice grinned. "Becks!" I gasped, the others following me. Rebecca covered her face and giggled.

"I am!"

"When are you due?"

"February third," she grinned.

"Does Darren know?"

"Yeah." I attacked Rebecca with a big hug.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna' be an aunty...! Again!" I looked at my girls. "You guys are gonna' get some more cousins!"

"Really?" Jayah squealed. She started jumping up and down, Brielle following her. She followed anything that her big sister did. We were all hugging and making wedding plans when the door opened.

"_Hola, mi hermanas_! Room for one more?" Jazmyn sashayed in and everyone screamed.

"Jazz!"

"Holy _crap_, it's Jazmyn!"

She giggled and waved to everyone, giving all of us hugs. When Seth left for California, she and her family decided to move back to North Dakota. She finished high school there and won a scholarship to Texas State University. She's just completed her first year.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_!" I said, giving her a long hug. She kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"Seth and I bought a house here on the reservation. We're moving back. I'm going to finish my classes online. So is he."

"Sethy's back?" I asked. Jazz nodded.

My brother left shortly after I had woken up from my coma. Carlisle had recommended him to a doctor in California. Someone that could probably fix his legs. He's been there ever since, and I haven't seen him in three years, except for video chats that we do often. But it must've been harder on Jazmyn, considering that they were imprints.

"He's working on getting his degree in architecture. He's real excited to see you, Leah."

"Me, too." I hugged her tightly again. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I am, too." She pulled away and my daughters stared up at her. Jazmyn squatted down so that she was eye level with them. "Wow, the last time I saw you two, you guys were little babies."

"_Babies_?" Jayah squealed, and started giggling. Brielle joined her. "I wasn't a _baby_!"

"I wasn't a _baby_!" Brielle repeated after her. Jazmyn giggled and kissed the top of their heads.

"I still get to be in the wedding, right?"

"Of course! I saved a dress for you," Alice answered.

I couldn't stop looking at Jazz. She'd grown so much. She was curvier. More tanned than I'd last seen her, too. Her skin was so rich in the russet tone. She was taller. Almost my height. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, and her face was slimmer. She looked so much happier than I'd last seen her. I _really _couldn't believe that it was her.

Since I'm telling you about Jazz, I guess I should tell you about everyone else, too.

Paul and Rachael were married last year, and the triplets were three. They'd be four in December.

Same with Sam and Emily. They got married a couple of months after Jazmyn and her family left, and had a daughter. Amelia. She's one now.

Syanne, Malachi, and Athena have just graduated. Sy still stayed with us, and so did Kyle. She had enrolled in college classes online, and worked at Mom's diner. She and Embry were now dating, and were really in love.

Aecia and Malachi...I smile every time I think about them. I was surprised they didn't even have _kids_ yet, they were so in love. Aecia had grown a lot. Everyone loved her, unlike when she had first joined the Pack. Malachi had grown a lot, too. He had matured almost dramatically over the last few years.

Athena had grown out of her tomboyish ways. There were times when she would wear her famous Yankees flattop hat, but I had come to see it less and less. She was going to college in Seattle at the end of the summer, and promised to come down every weekend. Brady was going to stay here and was doing classes online.

Kim and Jared had a daughter, Mia. She's only six months. They're engaged.

Ashley and Amanda have grown a lot, too. Ashley had a power; life. She's the one that saved me and Seth all those years ago. Now that she was fourteen..._Humanly_, of course, she was starting to show love for Brandon, who'd left for Princeton. Yes. Princeton. I still can't believe it. Every holiday, he would come down to stay here and run with the guys in his wolf form. I could tell that he still loved being a wolf, it showed after he had had a good run. He was here, now. For summer break. Amanda had started going out with Jason, and it was actually working. He knew of her being a vampire, but liked her too much for it to be a problem.

Teasha and Collin were still here. Teasha had left with Jazz and moved back when she was done with high school, staying in Jazmyn's old house. Collin moved in with her and they were more in love than ever. I'm expecting wedding bells in the near future...

Quil was in college in Florida. Like Brandon, he came down every holiday. He was here now for my wedding. Everyone was. Claire was six. In first grade. Her Elvis phase had died out, though she still liked listening to his music. She was really into Paris now, and was constantly talking about it. She was really popular at school, and constantly had little girls flanking her sides.

So...Me and Jacob. In three weeks, we'll be married. I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. Happy ones, though. Billy had given up his position as Chief of La Push to Jake. So now, I'm the chief's wife...At least _soon _I'll be. It's weird, because we're constantly having the Elders at my house. But Jacob was a good chief. He'd done so much already. He took charge in renovating all the schools, and had built a new recreational center for the La Push residents. It was built last year and I helped run it, working also part time at the hospital with Carlisle. I helped with babysitting classes and mentored teenage girls. But it's not just for teenagers. Adults go there often for Member's Night, where you could win door prizes. We also have adult and youth sports, and piano classes. Taught by Edward, of course.

Jacob also took the liberty of getting to know everyone on the reservation, and I was always cooking for people. Aside from the Pack, who still came to my house practically every day, we always had newcomers at our house or just people to have people.

Jayah was three and so was Brielle. Jewel would be four tomorrow, and we were planning on having a family day out at the beach. It was almost always sunny nowadays and I loved it. It mostly rained in the early fall and all spring. It snowed through the winter all the way to March. But summertime is almost _always _sunny. I love it. It's great.

The guys still run patrol, too. The Cullens help them. Jacob's still the Alpha, and all the guys still phase. When they plan on stopping? I'll never know. We haven't had anyone else phase, though. But since the Cullens were still here, I wouldn't be surprised if another person did.

So, everyone's doing good. We haven't had any trouble since Brielle's birth, which is good. But the guys are always on the lookout, though.

"Leah, how do I look? Like a bridesmaid?" Jazmyn twirled around in her spring green dress and laughed. The bridesmaids dresses were that color because that's what I had wanted them to be. The hemline went to their knees and flowed out at the waist. They were strapless, and Alice had chosen black high-heeled sandals for everyone to go with it. Oh, Alice. All about matching.

"You look great, Jazz," I said, giving her a thumbs up. She squealed.

"I just can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"I know," I grinned.

"I'll teach you how to do the fishtail braid that all the rest of the girls are doing," Alice told her, sliding the dress back over Jazmyn's head.

"You sure my hair is long enough?" she asked, sliding back on her shorts. I laughed.

"Duh! Use extensions!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jazmyn giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll do it for you," Alice nodded. I sat down on the white couch and Brielle climbed on my lap.

"You tired, sweetie?"

"Mhm," she nodded and laid down on my lap. I stroked her black hair and hummed.

Both my girls were so beautiful. Black hair to the middle of their backs, big eyes - Brielle's green, Jayah's brown - and the most beautiful russet brown skin. They looked like Jacob, and that's what I loved the most about them. You could see their father in them.

Aww, Jake...

000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

"Alice, for real?" Paul scowled and held his arms out as Alice measured and pinned and measured again.

"Yeah. The girls just got done, and now it's your turn. You guys could've went first if you wanted to. Gotten it over with..." Alice murmured, still measuring Paul's suit. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Doesn't our Paulie look _so_ handsome?" Embry waggled his eyebrows and all the guys died in laughter. Paul scowled some more.

"Shut up."

"What about me?" Aaron asked, straightening out his clip on tie. He slid on his little sunglasses and I high-fived him.

"Little Man."

"Hi, Unca Jay," he said with a smile.

"Where's your bro? And Kyle?"

"Kyle don't wanna' wear his clothes. He don't wanna' come down, but Rosie's givin' him candy so he gonna' come down prob'ly. Aiden's comin' soon." I smirked and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He started trying to straighten it out.

"Don't worry, A.J.," Quil said. "It's not the actual wedding day. Your hair doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does!" Aaron argued, still fixing his black hair. He moved it so that it spiked up at the top by his forehead and nodded.

"Okay, Little Guy," Rosalie came downstairs, carrying Aiden and Kyle. Kyle licked a lollipop and Rosalie set him and Aiden down. Alice put her hands on her hips and looked at them

"They good." She nodded. "Hmm...The sleeves on Aiden's are a little too big, but nothing I can't fix. He can take it off now. Aaron and Kyle, too."

"Okay. Come on, you three," Rosalie ushered the little boys back up the stairs.

"Does that mean I can take mine off, too?" Paul asked.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Alice said, coming back with her tape measure. Paul growled and that only made us laugh again.

When we were all done with our fittings, everyone came together for a big birthday dinner for Jayah.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed, seeing her walk into the room. She grinned.

"Jake!" She ran and hugged me.

"Damn...Haven't seen you in a _while_."

"Right back at ya', big guy." I looked at her.

"You look good. How's college life?"

"It was okay. But I like it here better. So I switched to online classes. Seth and I bought a house on Old Pike Road."

"You guys did _what_?"

Jazmyn giggled, "We bought a _house_."

"Really? Where's the kid? I haven't seen him for _years_."

"He has to finish up a few classes. But he'll be by soon. He's flying up." I huffed out a breath.

"I was really hoping to see him..."

"Aww...But you will!" That's when her phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. "Hey, that's him now. Excuse me, Jake." She walked out to the back patio.

"Jake! C'mere, Becks has something she wants to tell us," Leah said, tugging on my arm. Everyone was gathered in the Cullen's living room. Leah was bouncing around happily and all the other girls exchanged knowing looks.

"What'd you do?" I asked flatly.

"What? Nothing!" Rebecca answered. I laughed.

"Okay. What do you want to tell us?"

"Like you don't know," Rosalie ruffled my hair.

"No. I don't. Tell me."

Rebecca grabbed Darren's hand and blurted, "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked at me and I frowned.

"Huh?"

"Does she gotta' spell it out for you?" Darren asked. "She's pregnant."

"...Okay." I shrugged. "Congrats, Sis." She visibly relaxed and Darren kissed her cheek.

"That went better than I expected," she sighed. The room filled with the sounds of everyone congratulating my sister and Darren. That's when Jazmyn came back in and she handed her phone to Leah. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Hello?" she asked. Her frown turned into a smile and free hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my gosh! Is it...? It's so great to hear your voice, Baby Bro!" She glanced at me and crossed her eyes playfully, still clearly excited. I smiled at her and rolled my eyes before snatching the phone out of her hand. "Hey!"

_"And...Leah?"_

"Hey, Kid."

_"Holy crap, Sis! Your voice got _deep_!" _He laughed. _"How's it goin', Jake?"_

"Good. Would be better if you were here. Leah's going crazy."

"Hell, yeah I am!" Leah exclaimed. Seth laughed again.

_"Don't worry, I'll be down soon. I like my reappearances to be dramatic," _he said. I didn't have to see him to know that he was waggling his eyebrows like he always did when he made a joke.

"We all know it," I replied. "Here, I'm going to give you back to Jazz."

_"'Kay. Bye!" _I handed the phone back to Jazmyn.

"Hey, Sethy-poo...We're celebrating Jayah's birthday right now...Mhm, she's four tomorrow. ...You wanna' talk to her? Okay..." She turned to my daughter. "Hey, Jewel, your uncle wants to talk to you."

"My _uncle_?" Jayah raised her eyebrows dramatically and Jazmyn nodded.

"C'mere." She grinned and handed Jayah the cell phone. She held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Miss Jazmyn's cellar phone, this is Jayah talkin'." I laughed and shook my head. Jayah cocked her own. "You're my _uncle_? Mommy says I got one that lives all the way in _Cal'forna_! She show me pictures of you all the time...Yeah, all the time. And she told me that I call you Sehboo, so I call you that now...Do I get ta' see you? ...For _reals_? ...Uhuh, it's my birthday t'morrow. I'm gonna' be _four_! ...Yeah! ...Mmm...I wanna' dolly. ...Yeah. A whole lot of them!" I rolled my eyes at this part. Knowing Seth, he'd spoil her and actually _buy _her all those dolls. "...Ooh!" She gasped. "OOH! ...Yeah, I okay with it." She was quiet for a long time, grinning widely. I smiled, too. I could hear Seth singing to her through the phone. Jayah cheered. "That was the most _prettiest _sound that I _ever_ heared in my whole entire _life_! ...You're welcome...Oh, Okay. I see you soon, Sehboo." She smiled shyly. "Okay. _Mwah_! Bye!" She handed the phone back to Jazmyn and ran to me. I picked her up.

"Who was that?" I asked her with a smirk.

"It was Sehboo! We was talkin'."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! He told me that he says that when he used ta' see me, I was a _baby_! Just like Miss Jazmyn! And then he told me that he was gonna' come and see me and live here! For _reals_!"

"For reals?" I tweaked her nose and she giggled.

"U_huh_! And then he told me that he'll buy me all the dollies that I want!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. I'd make sure that he didn't.

"What else did _Sehboo _tell you?"

"Mmm...Oh! After that, he singed-"

"_Sang_, Jayah."

"Oh. _Sang_, Jayah. He _sang _ta' me. He sangme _Happy Birthday_. It was the prettiest! Then we gave each other kissies! Well, frankly, _I _gave him kissies." I chuckled a bit. 'Frankly' was her one of new favorite words. She had a lot of favorite words and tried to use them daily. My baby's so smart. "He told me 'I love you, Baby Jay'. But I not a baby anymore. But 'cause he's my Sehboo, I let him call me that."

"Did you guys talk about anything else?"

"He telled-"

"_Told_, Jayah."

"Oh. _Told_, Jayah. Sehboo _told _me that I gotta' tell Brill that he loves her, too." I pecked her cheek and set her down.

"You go do that then." I nudged her towards her sister and she ran to her.

"Brill!"

I laughed and felt some arms snake around my waist. I looked down and kissed Leah's forehead.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Well you're seeing me now."

"Yeah. How was your day?" She pulled me to a couch and we sat down.

"Good. The guys are being whiney about the suits, though." I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky for me, my girls love their dresses." She grinned widely. "And the dress Alice made me is so beautiful. It has...Wait." She laughed and pushed on my forehead. "It needs to be a surprise. You can't see my dress."

"Aww...I was trying to stay quiet and go with it. I hoped to get a little sneak peak." I playfully pouted and Leah laughed.

"You're such a dork, Jake," she joked. Brielle suddenly ran up to us.

"Save me!" she squealed. Sam came and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled uncontrollably. "Sammy, _sto-op_!" She laughed harder and Sam pecked her cheek before setting her back on the ground. Brielle climbed on my lap and hugged me, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. She stole playful glances at Sam, though. He just laughed. Brielle covered her face and then popped back out with an, "Oh, it's _you_!" she exclaimed, starting one of her favorite games. Sam laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I hope your day went better than mine," he said to Leah. She nodded.

"I think it did. Why?"

"I was stuck with babysitting duty. Amelia ran around the whole house, knocking down everything in her path. She finally fell asleep on the floor and I left her there until Emily got back. It was crazy." He rolled his eyes. "But to be honest, I hid behind the couch the whole naptime. I was scared she was going to pop back awake and start the whole thing over again." Leah giggled.

"Aww. Mimi's a cutie. Where is she?"

"Emily's changing her."

"You _know _you should start with toilet training, right? How long's she been walking? A month, right?"

"I guess. But I'm _definitely _not dealing with that." He shuddered and Leah and I laughed. He held his hands out for Brielle. "Mind if I steal her for a bit?"

"No. Go ahead," I waved him off. He took up Brielle and walked to the other side of the room, my daughter giggling and squealing the whole way. Leah turned back to me.

"So what about that dress of yours?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! So, anyway, it-" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at me with a small smile. I grinned sheepishly. "No _way _am I giving out _that _information, mister! You'll just have to wait and see." She winked at me. I kissed her after that.

"But it's hard. I can't wait to be married to you, Leah," I whispered to her. She smiled.

"Me, too...But quit trying to butter me up. I'm _not _budging!"

00000000000000000000000000

Jazmyn's P.o.V.

Leah's going to kill me.

Why?

It's her wedding day. And here I am, all dolled up with the green dress and the heels and my hair all extensioned and fishtailed and _everything_...But I'm not there. So where, you are asking, am I?

I honked my horn and threw my head out the window, shooting a death glare at the car behind me.

"I _hear _you! Quit freaking beating your horn at me!" I honked mine back to show the woman that I meant it.

I'm on the highway towards Seattle. Stuck in traffic.

_Oh, Lord, _please _help me make it through today_.

Cars inched along slowly, and I groaned. I'm going to be _so _late. And it's all Seth's fault.

"Fly into Forks, I said. No, I'll fly into Seattle, he said, It's cheaper. Okay, I said," I mocked our conversation as I inched along the road then huffed out a deep breath. I shouldn't have said 'okay'.

The woman honked her horn three times at me and I stuck my middle finger out the window.

_Oh, Lordy, forgive me_.

My cell phone started ringing and I huffed again, picking it up. Cringing at the caller I.D., I clicked _answer_, holding it a few inches away from my ear.

"Hello?" I winced.

_"Jazmyn Gabriella Stefani Young, I am approximately five hours and thirty minutes from one of the biggest moments of my life. Now I have just one question..." _She waited a few seconds before screeching, _"WHERE THE FLIPPIN' HELL ARE YOU?" _I yelped and dropped the phone, fumbling to catch it and drive forward at the same time. I caught it with a nervous giggle.

"Funny you should ask that..."

_"I don't think it's funny!" _she screeched. _"You're one of the freaking _bridesmaids_! You're supposed to be here by now!"_

"I'm on the highway...Going to Seattle." It was silent.

_"I am trying so hard not to freak out right now. Why are you going to Seattle, huh? To have fun? To party? To totally MISS YOUR BOYFRIEND'S SISTER'S _WEDDING_?" _

Ouch. She got me there.

"I'm dressed..." I said, trying to make her feel better.

_"Oh, like that'll fix anything! You're supposed to be here!"_

"And I _will_. Just...After I-" Suddenly I heard police sirens. Glancing in the car mirrors, I groaned, seeing a policeman head towards my car. "Crap...Leah, I gotta' go. I'll call you back!" Lie. I'm _definitely _not calling that psycho back.

_"Jazmyn Young, if you hang up this phone, I _swear_-"_

"I love you, Leah! Kisses! _Mwah_!"

_"JAZMYN...!" _

I hung up and turned my phone off before throwing it in the back seat. The policeman knocked on my window and I rolled it down, giving him one of my sweetest smiles.

"Can I help you, Officer?" I asked.

"You know talking on the phone while driving is prohibited on the road, right? You could be fined."

"Keyword: _could_." I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, but he looked kind of scary so I decided not to keep playing anymore. Time to resort to the _feminine charm_. "I'm sorry!" I busted out into tears. Acting lessons _totally _paid off.

So did waterproof makeup.

"My friend's getting married and her little brother needed to be picked up from the airport but I'm stuck in traffic and she called me bawling her eyes out because I'm one of her bridesmaids and it would totally _kill _her if I'm not there, but I _really _need to go pick up her brother because they haven't seen each other for _years _and she'd love it if he was there-" I sucked in a breath and let some more tears flow out. "-but now I got to call her and tell her that I got stopped by the police and will probably spend the rest of my life in _jail_, and she'll be so overcome with sadness that she won't be able to live her happily ever after with her new husband!" I flopped my head onto the steering wheel, ignoring the little _honk _that the car let out. I shivered a little for added emphasis. I peeked at the officer to see if he bought my story. He was writing something down. He handed me a piece of paper. I stared at all the numbers on this. "NOW YOU'RE _FINING _ME WITH ALL THIS _MONEY_? I'M NOT A _BILLIONARE_, MISTER!" I screeched. More tears.

"It's not a fine, Miss. I'm recommending you to my massage therapist. It seems like you have a lot of stress in your life. You need to take it easy." He nodded sympathetically. "Have a nice day." He nodded once and left. I waited until his car faded into traffic to throw the paper into the backseat. I wiped away my tears and grinned at myself in the mirror, flipping my braid over my shoulder.

Sucker.

Running. I'm running now.

After three more hours in traffic, I had finally made it to the airport.

Just one question ran through my mind...

Where the heck is Gate 15?

I must of looked pretty crazy. An eighteen-year-old girl running around in a green silk dress and black heels. I was too dressed up for an airport.

I stopped at a big window, giving up. I was _never _going to find Gate 15. This airport was too big. That's why I preferred long drives rather than these.

Leaning on the rail, I sighed, looking out into the sunny summer day. I watched a plane take off and another land. Then I turned, preparing myself to try again. Then I saw him.

I perked up and gripped the railing around the window tighter. He was _breathtaking_. He wasn't as muscular as he was when I'd last seen him all those years ago. And I could never tell when we video chatted. But he was toned. He was tanner. A little taller. His face was the same though. And his beautiful hair. But he had a piercing in his left ear. I thought it was cute.

But the thing that brought sudden tears to my eyes was that he was walking. No crutches. No limping. Just walking. Without a care in the world.

He didn't see me at first. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and checked myself in the reflection of the mirror.

"Jazmyn?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. Even over all the noise, I heard it. I turned around, my dress flowing out dramatically from my waist.

Wow. Staring at him was like imprinting all over again. Even thirty feet away, he was so gorgeous.

His grin only got wider as he took me in and he dropped his bag. I squealed.

"Seth!" I ran to him and fell into his open arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. Then I pulled away and kissed him. Three years, I waited for this kiss.

A few people around us 'awwwed' and cheered a bit, but I ignored them. I pulled away and he looked me up and down.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. His voice had gotten deeper. But it was still the way I remembered it.

"So're you," I said back. He gave me a breathy chuckle and kissed my forehead. I rubbed my hand up and down his cheek. "You're taller. And tan. That California sunshine really got to you, huh?" He laughed.

"It's so hard to escape it. Plus, they liked to hold P.T. outside," he shrugged. I looked at his legs.

"They really did it, huh?"

"Yeah. Sixteen surgeries in the time I was gone. But they did it," he looked at me again.

"_Sixteen_?"

"It was nothing compared to the pain I felt being away from you," he whispered. I glanced down shyly and he picked my head back up with his fingers. He leaned down and kissed me again. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I picked up his bag and held it out to him. He took it in one arm and wrapped the other around me. We fell into step, going towards the baggage claim.

We were quiet, but it was a content silence. Not awkward. I loved being in his arms again. I've waited so long.

That's when the wedding popped back into my mind.

"Holy crap, we gotta' go!" I took his hand and one of his suitcases and pulled him to the parking area. He laughed.

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Why do you think I'm all dressed up? The wedding starts in thirty _minutes_! We gotta' beat traffic!" That's when Seth started running with me. We threw his bags into my car and hopped in. I gripped the steering wheel and sucked in a breath, the same time he sucked his in. We glanced at each other and he laughed.

"She's going to kill us," he said flatly. I turned the car on and drove into the summer traffic on the highway. I banged my head against the steering wheel.

She so was.

000000000000000000000000000

Jacob's P.o.V.

There are so many _people_. Did they really all come out to see _me _get married?

Alice had outdone herself. White whicker chairs covered the sand and a big white arch stood at the end of the aisle. The aisle had a green carpet leading down it. White and hot pink flowers were everywhere that you looked.

The wedding was starting at sunset. Leah had chosen it because it was 'her dream' and our vampire friends and family could come, too. They'd glitter a little, but not so much that anyone would be freaked out.

I was in one of the dressing tents straightening out my green tie. The flap opened and a few of the guys walked in. Paul crossed his arms and grinned, and Embry and Quil slapped my back.

"You nervous?" Quil asked. I shrugged.

"You should be. You're marrying _Leah_," Embry, who was my Best Man, looked pointedly at me. I mocked horror.

"Oh, I'm shaking." I smirked at him and he punched my shoulder.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Paul said. He gave me one last smirk before leaving. Quil and Embry gave me a thumbs-up before leaving as well. I checked myself in the mirror and toyed with my hair, trying to get it to look right. Alice would have a heart attack if she saw how a strand stuck up where it shouldn't.

Ha. Heart attack. It's funny 'cause she can't have one!

Right? Right...? Okay, guys. Damn, tough crowd.

The tent flap opened and I stared at her in the mirror. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked, loosening my tie a bit. She walked towards me slowly.

"I just wanted to see you," Bella shrugged and smiled. "Wow. I just...You're getting _married_."

"Yeah." I folded my arms across my chest and turned to her.

"I'm happy for you," she said quietly. I knitted my eyebrows together. "I know we...Didn't exactly split off on a sweet note." I snorted. "But...I know you really love her. You two were made for each other. You have something with Leah that you don't have with me and I respect that." She looked at me and I straightened. She was actually apologizing. She held out her hand but I just stared at it. She scowled. "It's a _handshake_, Jacob. That thing a person does with their hands." I rolled my eyes but shook it. She smiled grimly at me and waved. "Bye." She left the tent.

I have no clue what just happened, but I don't care right now.

I'm getting _married_!

Walking out of my tent, I was bombarded by Alice.

"Great! C'mon, you need to take your place at the altar. We're about to start!"

When I was in my place, I folded my hands in front of me; it seemed like the only logical place to put them. Edward started playing a song on the piano - yes, they had brought a _piano _here - and the guys all started down the aisle. They shot me joking looks and faces as they went to my right side. Embry patted my shoulder and I grinned at him. I looked back out at the aisle as Emily, Leah's Maid of Honor, walked down. Then all the other bridesmaids followed after her. They each held a small bouquet of hot pink flowers. They all smiled at me and Rachael winked after sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked and shook my head.

The little ring bearers were next. Kyle held the pillow with the rings on it while Adam and Aaron walked on either side of him. Kyle supported the pillow with one hand while the other was casually wiping his eye. Aaron punched his shoulder and he stopped, making everyone laugh. Paul gave his sons and Kyle high fives when they made it.

Then my daughters came down. They carried a white basket with a green bow wrapped around it. Jayah had one side while Brielle had the other. They reached in at the same time to pick out flower petals and spread them on the aisle. Well, Jayah did. Brielle waved to everyone who all waved at her back. I laughed and they skipped up to me.

"Hi, Daddy," Jayah waved at me. "You like our flowers?"

"I love your flowers," I answered. I kissed the tops of their heads and they went to stand by Emily.

Edward changed to the _Bridal March _and the congregation stood. It was quiet as Leah appeared.

I felt my heart stop.

Words can't even describe how beautiful she looked right now. Just...Beautiful? Gorgeous? No. They're small adjectives compared to what she _actually _looked like.

Her dad would be proud.

I hope that Mom was proud of me.

Leah walked slowly down the aisle as everyone admired how beautiful she looked. But she was looking at me the whole time. I can't describe the feeling that washed over me. It was like...It was like I was imprinting. All over again.

It was just me and her. Her and I.

When she was finally reached me at the end of the aisle, my heart dropped to my knees. She was even more beautiful now that I could see her up close. She gazed into my eyes and I looked down into her green ones. They sparkled, and I could see a hint of tears in them. I took her hands and massaged her knuckles. She smiled at me and then turned to my dad and he looked at the two of us. He sighed.

"You may be seated," he said. "Words can't come to describe how proud I am of you, Son," he continued. I glanced at Leah and grinned wider. He looked out to everyone else. "We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Leah and Jacob the most important moment in their lives. By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises of love for one another you make today. If you truly love each other you will always be loyal to one another. No matter what the cost always believe in one another, always expect the best of one another, and above all else, always support one another in everyday living. Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about each other. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them." I glanced at my daughters when he said this part.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is the union between two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will be increased, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. Now, I believe that you've written your own vows...?" Leah and I nodded. "As usual, ladies first." A few people chuckled and Leah giggled a little before looking at me.

"Jake..." she sighed. "I...I can't even get my words right!" She laughed a little and shrugged. "Okay, all jokes aside, I love you. So much. From the time we met-" We both made a face and everyone laughed harder. "-to now. Sure, we had our fights. Some small. Some big. But in the end, I know that we'll always forgive each other. You're funny, caring, sweet..." I waggled my eyebrows and we all got some more laughs. Leah smiled. "You've been with me through everything, and I couldn't ask for more." A small tear slid down her cheek. "Whew, thank goodness for waterproof makeup." We laughed together. "...I've loved you through all of it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise with all my _heart _to love you through everything." I wanted to kiss her, but knew that I had to wait.

My turn.

"Leah, the first time I met you, I thought you were the craziest chick in the whole universe. You were so stubborn and hardheaded, and you can scream louder than a banshee." She threw her head back and laughed, unhooking her hand to wipe a few tears away. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and I honestly didn't expect to be standing here today. With you. But I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I could go on for days about how beautiful you are, I could stare into your eyes for hours and get lost. I'm so in love with you, it's crazy.

"You're the mother of the two most beautiful daughters a guy could have. You're smart, witty, hilarious, beautiful...Beautiful can't even describe you, Leah." She was crying quietly and I wiped away a tear off her flawless cheek. "I'm ready to go through it all together. When the girls go off to school, we'll be there. Their first tooth. Hell, I'll be waiting with my gun when they bring that boy over from school." Everyone started laughing and I grinned, winking at my two daughters. When the laughter died out, I continued, "I want to grow old and gray together. Now, I know that I've had a really bad reputation with promises before. But, Leah, you've changed me. So I _promise_, with everything that I have and own, that I'll stay with you through it all." Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Through all the crazy times, too?"

"_Everything_," I answered. She grinned at me and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"For the beauty around us," Dad continued after a few seconds, "the strength it offers and the peace it brings, we are grateful and honored to be a part of the life you have chosen to live as husband and wife from this day forward." He looked at me and I turned to Leah.

"Will you, Jacob, have this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife - to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do."

"And will you, Leah, have _this _man-" Har-dee-har-har, he made a joke. That got some laughs, too. "-to be your lawfully wedded wife - to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Leah sighed and squeezed my hands.

"I do."

"You sure about that?" Dad asked. Everyone erupted with laughter and I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Dad."

He chuckled, "Do we have the rings?"

Everyone turned to Adam, Aiden, and Kyle. Aiden and Kyle were playing around and Aaron punched their shoulders.

"Oww!" Aiden exclaimed. He crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"The _rings_!" Aaron flailed his arms around. Kyle sprang into action and held them out to Dad.

"Thanks, son." Kyle looked happy, his arms still extended. Dad took one of the rings and handed it to me. "Repeat after me, Jacob. With this ring, I, Jacob-"

"With this ring, I, Jacob-"

"Take you, Leah-"

"Take you, Leah-"

"To be my wedded wife; to have and to hold-"

"To be my wedded wife; to have and to hold-"

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward." Leah shook a little with soft, happy sobs as I slid the ring on her finger.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish for this day forward," I said. Dad took the next ring and placed it into Leah's hand. She looked at me and blinked a few times, getting the tears out of her eyes.

"Repeat after me, Leah. "With this ring, I, Leah-"

"With this ring, I, Leah-" her voice was shaking and I smiled a little.

"Take you, Jacob-"

"Take you, Jacob-"

"To be my wedded husband; to have and to hold-"

"To be my wedded husband; to have and to hold-"

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward." She slid the ring on my finger and gripped my hands tighter.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish from this day forward." We grinned at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Leah threw her arms around my neck and I kissed her.

"Woohoo! _Yeah_!" Embry cheered. Everyone else did, too, and the little ones giggled and pretended to throw up.

"Yuck!" Aiden stuck his tongue out.

"I think it's very _romantic_," Jayah said. 'Romantic' was her new favorite word.

Leah and I pulled away and held hands, still gazing at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dad said. "Mr. and Mrs. Leah and Jacob Black." More cheers went through the crowd as we walked down the aisle. Leah and I held hands, walking towards the shore. Towards our forever.

000000000000000000000000000

Leah's P.o.V.

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I'm _married_. M-A-R-R-I-E-D _married_! I'm so happy right now, I could explode.

Alice spent forever taking pictures of me and Jacob, Jacob and the guys, me and the guys, Jacob and the bridesmaids, me and the bridesmaids, me and my daughters, Jacob and our daughters, and then finally me, Jacob, and our daughters together. But I didn't mind. We took a lot of funny ones and a lot of nice ones, too.

My favorite is the one of Jake holding me bridal style. We were wading in the water and the sun cast pink and orange streaks in the background.

FACEBOOK!

I also liked the one where Brielle's climbing all over Jacob's shoulders and head and Jayah's in his arms holding a flower. He's kissing her cheek and Brielle's making a little heart with her hands.

And lastly, there was one where I knelt down to kiss Kyle's cheek. He held the ring pillow in his hands and he was blushing madly. That one was cute, too.

Right now, everyone was celebrating. There was a huge bonfire and dancing and food and everyone was having a good time. I was dancing with Sam.

"Is it weird seeing me like this? We thought it was going to be us," I said to him. He shook his head.

"I thought it would be, but it isn't. You and Jacob belong together. Fate made it that way. I'm not going to barge in and take that away from you." I smiled.

"Aww...Sam..." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he walked off with a small wave. Emmett stepped up on the small stage and tapped the microphone.

"If I can have your attention!" He called. It got quiet and everyone turned to him. "I have a _special _surprise for everyone. But mostly Leah. Our _lovely _bride!" He gestured towards me and everyone cheered and clapped. I laughed and curtsied. "So...Without further ado, take it away, Jazz!" I crossed my arms and glared at the stage as Jazmyn took her place.

"Leah, _please _don't kill me! I was busy getting you your wedding gift!"

"Really?"

"Really!" she nodded.

"It better be the Eiffel Tower, Jazmyn!" I yelled. There was laughter. Jazz looked up in deep thought and then looked back at me, shaking her head.

"Nope!" she answered, popping the 'p'.

"Then what-"

"Turn around and see for yourself!" she yelled. I knitted my eyebrows together and she waved her arms, signaling me to turn around. "Turn! Turn!" I did. There were squeals and cheers and screams as Seth walked forward, his hands casually resting in his pockets.

"You are probably the most stubborn person that I've ever met," he said, shaking his head. My hands covered my mouth and tears flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't say anything. He was _here_. He was _walking_. Here and walking. He gave me jazz hands and everyone erupted into more cheers. "Surprise." I threw myself on him and he hugged me back.

"Sethy! Oh, my gosh, Sethy!" I cried. I pulled away and sniffed, looking him from top to bottom. "You look...Oh, my _gosh_!" I hugged him again, shaking with sobs.

"If our D.J. will be so kind, I'd like to dedicate _this _song to siblingship!" Jazmyn laughed. "The love between brother and sister is priceless. There's not trading it for anything," she added sweetly. I laughed, still sniffing back tears, and Seth took my hands. She started singing, and Seth twirled me around.

He laughed a little.

"Remember when we were kids and you used to make me play 'wedding' with you? You made me play the groom, and I'd twirl you around just like this."

"But you were so short then. I would have to bend down to do it." We laughed. I glanced at his legs. "They really fixed them?"

"Yeah. It was a lot of surgery, but they did."

"You'd never _know_, though. No one would ever be able to guess what happened to you."

"Mhm." We were silent for a little while, just swaying to the music. "He would be super proud of you right now, Sis."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." I looked down. I was sad that he wasn't able to be here today. "You know, I always pictured him here with me. We'd be the first ones to dance. And he'd rock me around and pick me up and swing me around like when I was little." I glanced at our feet. "But it sounds stupid now."

"No. It doesn't. I thought he'd be there when I graduated-"

"_None_ of us were there when you graduated."

"Not the point, Leah."

"Okay. Carry on."

"So I thought he'd be there. And when I looked out into the audience, and looked next to Mom, I expected to see him there. But he wasn't." I hugged him.

"It's okay. He wouldn't want us to be sad on the best days of our lives, though. I know he's here. And he's looking down on us right now." Seth smiled at me.

_Now I'm just rolling home..._

"Dang, Baby Bro. Did you take dance lessons when you were in Cali? I don't remember you being _this _good of a dancer." He chuckled and it was then that I noticed that his voice got deeper.

"Shut up and dance, Leah."

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you_

He ended our dance with a tight hug and a kiss to the top of my head. Everyone erupted with cheering and clapping.

"I missed you, Sis," he whispered. I could hear him, though.

"Me, too, Baby Bro. Me, too." He looked at me and grinned. Then he turned and saw Jacob.

"Hey, Bud." They shook hands and hugged. "Damn, I missed you."

"Of course you did," Seth waggled his eyebrows.

"Mind if I steal my wife from you?" Jake asked. I loved that. Wife.

Seth held up his hands and grinned, nodding his head.

"Why do you need to ask? She's yours now, Man." He winked at me and stalked off, undoubtedly to go to Jazmyn. Jacob took my hands and we started swaying to the soft music that played. I laid my head on his chest and he planted a kiss on my head.

"It feels great being married to you," I said.

"I bet you my side feels better...!"

"Oh?" I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"So what's better about _your _side?"

"Well, on my side I can see how _beautiful _my wife is. How her green eyes sparkle, even when it's dark. How her ebony hair glistens in the moon's light. The way her lips move when she's talking. So enticing." He planted a kiss there. "Her beautiful russet skin..."

"Hmm...Well your side _does _sound better than mine."

"You bet it does."

We swayed some more and the whole world disappeared. Jacob was my everything. The person I could go to when I was happy or sad. When I needed help. He would see me through it all because he promised me.

I stood on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

He'd promised.

**Sob, sob. Cry, cry. It's **_**OVER**_**! I can't believe it! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been with me through the beginning! **brankl1**, especially! You've been with me since Chapter 1!**

**Even though this is the end, I'm going to leave you guys with a good note! I'm writing a sequel/companion to this book. It'll be up by the end of this week so you won't have to wait long! **

**So...Until then...**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


End file.
